The Dragon of Night Raid
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: After being pulled through a mysterious gateway, Wendy ended up in the Capital. After meeting with the group called Night Raid, she will learn that there is a fine line between what is right and what is wrong. Will she find a way to return home or will the young dragon slayer just be another casualty in the blood covered world she is in? COMPLETE.
1. The Dragon's Journey

**A/N: Another idea, another story. Let's see how this goes. Just to clear things up a bit, this story is not a sequel or related to my previous Fairy Tail crossover, Familiar Fairy. This is a different one altogether. As for when this takes place from Fairy Tail's timeline, after the Tartaros arc. For Akame Ga Kill…well before the first major character death let's put it that way. In fact, truth be told, this setting could be anywhere. Hell I'm not even done with the anime. Ah well I'll see how this one goes. Could be good or could be bad, could be either. Now play the Nobunagun opening as the first!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission One: The Dragon's Journey

Six months. It has been six months since the Fairy Tail guild had been disbanded. When Wendy first heard the news, she was devastated. The very guild she was so happy to be with was now gone. Soon after everyone from the guild started to go their separate ways. Wendy and Carla didn't know what to do next. That is until another opportunity came out to them. Thanks to the generous offer from Lamia Scale's Sky God Slayer Chelia Blendy. So now both Wendy and Carla were now members of the Lamia Scale guild. Everyone was more than happy to have them around. None were gladder than Chelia herself. Since then, the two of them have gone numerous jobs together. They even had a name together called the Sky Sisters. Still even after all this time…Wendy had yet to tell the sky god slayer her feelings about her.

Yes, she developed them some time after the Grand Magic games when they would hang out time to time but now that she was in the same guild as her, even living in the same building with Chelia, those feelings grew at a fast rate. Still, during the time she spent in the guild, her powers have increased dramatically as a dragon slayer and as a healer. Carla was very proud as was Chelia. Right now the three of them were on a job as bodyguards for an archeologist group that discovered something amazing. They needed someone to guard them while they inspected their discovery. Neither of them knew what it was but it did sound something incredible. That was the good news. The bad news was that they had to take a boat with the head archeologist in order go to the location where the artifact was located. Why was that? Because Wendy had recently developed motion sickness. She was hunched over on the railing feeling seasick.

Carla walked up to her. "Goodness Wendy. Maybe you should take a rest for a little while."

Wendy looked at her friend weakly. "N-No. I'm fine. Really." As soon as she says that, another urge to throw up suddenly came up.

Chelia walked up behind her. "Aww it's okay. The boat ride isn't much longer." She walked up beside the younger girl. "Just hang in there okay?" She smiled at her. Well Wendy could endure this for a little more. "I wish I could do that Troia spell you do so you wouldn't get motion sick."

As good as that sounded, Wendy would just eventually become immune to it just like Natsu was. "Excuse me." All of them turned around to see the head archeologist behind them. "We have almost reached our destination. It won't be much longer now."

Chelia waved at him. "Okay. Thank you so much." The older man left them alone. She turned to Wendy. "See? We're almost there." That was good news for Wendy. The faster they arrive, the better because Wendy really didn't like being motion sick.

 **B**

Everyone departed from the boat and Wendy has never been so glad be back on solid ground. "Ahh, that's much better.

Chelia walked up to her and giggled. "That's good to know." She turned to see the head. "So where's this location?"

The head archeologist pointed in a direction. "It's just up ahead. The walk isn't too far." With the destination clear, everyone moved ahead to the site.

While walking, Chelia noticed Wendy wearing a black bracelet with words C.B with a silver chain connecting the ends on her left wrist. She giggled quietly. "Hey, you're wearing the bracelet I gave you."

Wendy brought it up to her and smiled. "Yes. I didn't get a chance to thank you." It was a gift Chelia brought to her a few days back. It was very thoughtful of her and it looked pretty. _"_ _Just like her."_ She slightly blushed at the thought. Wendy looked over at her friend's right wrist and saw that she was wearing a similar bracelet except it was a sky blue color with a white chain connecting the ends. On it was the initials of W.M. They were meant as friendship bracelets but Wendy considers it as a precious treasure to her. Speaking of which... "Can you tell us more about this important discovery? I would really like to know more about it."

The head archeologist saw no problem in that. They were members of a guild. "I suppose so. You see we found a major find deep within the caves of this island. There are ruins in those caves and in them is this magnificent artifact that we deemed the Other Gateway. We have translated part of its ancient scriptures and have discovered that it could lead to other worlds."

Now that was amazing to hear. "Sounds like quite the find." Carla stated. "Have you had the chance to activate this gateway?"

The older man shook his head. "We have not. That is part of the writing we have yet to decipher. Still, it is quite an incredible find. We estimated its age about four hundred years old. We do have our fair share of dangers, though. We thought having members of a guild would benefit us. When the examination is complete, we will pay the two of you..." He heard Carla clear her throat. "My apologies. The three of you handsomely." Getting paid was one thing. Seeing this great artifact was another. Soon the group saw a cave entrance up ahead with a platform service at the entrance. "Here we are. From here, we'll ride the platform into the cave. It is quite steep."

And Wendy already felt the motion sickness coming back. As soon as everyone hopped aboard, the platform began to move downward at an angle. The younger dragon slayer was already on her hands and knees trying to keep her lunch from spilling out…again. Carla patted her back. "There there child. It's not going to be long now."

Wendy struggled to look at her friend. "R-Right."

Thankfully it was a short ride and they all reached the bottom. "The ruins are just up ahead. Follow me." The head archeologist walked ahead of the group.

As the rest followed him, Chelia had something on her mind. "Hey, Wendy…"

The other girl looked at her. "Yes? What is it?"

Wendy saw something she thought she would never see. Chelia slightly blushing. "After this is over, I have something to tell you."

Now it was Wendy's turn to slightly blush. "Oh…okay." Now she was wondering what Chelia had to say to her.

While both girls looked away from each other, Carla laughed quietly to herself. _"I swear these two."_

Soon everyone arrived at the main room of the cave and it was beyond astounding to the girls. It was large, very large. It was like a whole city in here. There was a large structure in the middle of the city. "That's the Other Gateway correct?" Carla asked.

The head archeologist nodded. "Indeed it is. My colleagues are over there continuing to study it. Let us go meet them."

Everyone walked through the streets. Wendy and Chelia kept looking all over the place. Their eyes not settling on a spot. All of them walked up to a series of numerous stairs. "Just up ahead is where the artifact lies."

Walking up all those steps was a bit taxing to the two girls but not for Carla since she was using her wings. As they neared the top, Wendy suddenly had a bad feeling. She stopped walking. Chelia and head archeologist stopped as well wondering what made the young dragon slayer stop in the first place. "What's wrong Wen-"

Wendy shushed her and closed her eyes. "Five." She spoke. "There are five people up there."

The older man didn't understand what she meant by that. "But that simply cannot be. There are more than five working on this site. Unless…" Everyone quickly traveled to the top. Once they reached the top, he was horrified at the sight before him. "No. It can't be."

The whole site was wrecked. Papers and equipment were everywhere. However, that was not the horrible part. He saw his colleagues lying on the floor with severe injuries to them. Just in front of the large stricter was just as Wendy said. There were five figures standing in front of it all wearing black cloaks. "So this is what they call the Other Gateway huh? Looking imposing enough."

"Tall, great, mysterious…"

"So how does thing work?"

The head couldn't believe this. Somehow these intruders found their site and feared the worst of what could happen. That's where Wendy and Chelia stood up. "Don't worry. We'll handle them."

Chelia nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Just leave them to us."

"Be careful child." Carla warned.

Now he was very thankful he picked them up. "Thank you but whatever you do, don't harm the structure. It's very important."

Both girls understood and walked toward the figures. Once they were close enough, the two of them jumped. **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

 **"** **Sky God's Bellow!"**

The two breath attacks instantly hit the group. What they thought was a good sneak attack turned out to be ineffective as all of them escaped unharmed. They all looked at the two girls. "What this? Two little girls fighting against us?"

"Wizards, powerful, strong…"

The third person laughed. "Does this mean I can let loose on them?"

Wendy and Chelia prepared themselves for the fight ahead. "Just be careful you idiot. We don't need to damage this." The first figure told the third.

The sky god slayer turned to the younger girl. "Wendy!"

She nodded. "Right!" Wendy spread her arms apart. **"Now come fourth Arms, Armor, Vernier!"** Both girls started to glow various colors. "Let's go!"

Both girls quickly came over to two of the figures. **"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** Wendy struck the first figure and sent him flying.

 **"** **Sky God's Dance!"** Chelia moved her arms around the remaining figures were caught in the black winds of her magic.

The first figure regained his balance and landed as he laughed. "Not a bad attack but now it's my turn!" He was faster than he looked as he reappeared behind Wendy. The figured revealed his arm which was in blue skin. A bright red orb appeared in his hand. **"Painful Impact!"** The figure punched Wendy on the back and sent her flying at the bottom of the structure. She bounced off and landed back on the floor.

Unknown to everyone, the symbols on the side began to light up. The sky dragon slayer stood up but felt a great amount of pain even though she had defensive magic put up. _"How could I feel that much pain from one attack?"_

Chelia looked over to her partner. "Wendy!" One of the figures prepared for his next attack and attack from above. The sky god slayer looked up at the last second and saw the attack coming. She managed to avoid the attack by jumping back. One interesting thing about the attack Chelia dodge was that the hand was deep in the floor and a deep purple color formed around the hand. Suddenly several blasts happened around her. Chelia jumped out of the smoke cloud. _"What happened? I should've heard those attacks coming."_

She looked over to one of the figures who had their arm out. "Quite hard to dodge an attack that you can't hear."

 _"_ _A woman?"_ Chelia suddenly felt a presence behind her.

She turned around to see the third figure behind her. "Distracted, fatal, mistake." Out of his cloak was a hand with long curved steel claws. He tried to swipe down at Chelia.

The sky god slayer did a back flip to avoid the attack. She sighed. "That was close. Now then!" Chelia raised her hand up. **"Sky God's Boreas!"** She sent a powerful black wind current at the third figure. Not only the attack swept up him but also swept up the other two as well and slammed into the structure. The lights came on faster.

"Here I come kid!" Wendy looked up to see the second figure right on top of her. She avoided the attack. After dodging the attack, she saw the floor beneath the second figure's fist was turning into some sort of black sludge.

Wendy hasn't seen that before from anyone. _"What kind of magic is that?"_

"Hey you idiot!" She turned around to see the first figure point at the second. "Don't go rotting this entire place. We still need it in one piece!" Wendy wondered why these people want with this in the first place.

Suddenly everyone heard a loud humming noise and the ground began to shake. Everyone looked at the Other Gateway and it started to power up. The head gasped. "Impossible. The Other Gateway has been activated?!"

"What!?" Carla shouted.

A bright blue light appeared in the center of the gateway and a powerful wind began to suck in anything that was in its path. Unfortunately, that was the five figures and Wendy herself. The five were instantly swept away from the winds and several of them yelled. "You got to be kidding me!"

"Regret, danger, live!"

"Ahh no!"

The female of the group also yelled. "No! Not like this!" All of them were sucked into the Other Gateway.

Wendy tried to fight against the wind but she was lifted up. "Wendy!" Both Carla and Chelia yelled.

Carla went over to her friend and tried to grab ahold of Wendy's hand. "Hold on child!" Unfortunately, the wind pulled the two away.

"Don't worry Wendy!" Chelia ran over to the other girl as fast as she could. "I'll save you!" She jumped near where the younger girl was.

Wendy tried her hardest to grab Chelia's hand. Just their fingertips touched and both slipped out. Wendy gasped as her eyes widened with fear. "Everyone…" She screamed as she was sucked through the portal as well. When she was sucked in, the Other Gateway shut down. Chelia and Carla slammed into it and fell onto the ground.

Both of them looked up. "Wendy!" The two of them yelled at the same time. They couldn't believe that the young dragon slayer was just gone like that.

Carla turned to the head. "Can't you activate this now? We must get her back!"

The head walked up to it. "I'm afraid I cannot. I do not know how the Other Gateway had started in the first place. If the lore is true, then I'm afraid your friend has been sent to another world."

The exceed looked at structure again. Her friend for so long just disappeared right in front of her eyes. Chelia also couldn't believe but felt worse about it. She was so close grabbing Wendy's hand but couldn't reach. Now because of her, Wendy might be lost forever. Tears were starting to come out of her eyes. "I'm sorry Wendy." Her hands closed tightly as she started to cry. "I promise. I promise I will get you back. Until then, please stay safe, wherever you are."

 **A/N: D Gray Man Ending One**


	2. The Dragon's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Two: The Dragon's Arrival

Wendy couldn't tell how long she was traveling. She was only conscious of two things. Her traveling through the Other Gate and something strange happening to her body. _"What's going on? What's happening to me?"_ The young dragon slayer felt something strange going through her body. It was in intense pain. Wendy was barely conscious through it all until she saw a white light at the end. The light became too bright and she passed right through it.

 **B**

In the Capital below the clear blue sky, the people were going about their daily lives as smoothly as possible. That is until everyone in the Capital and beyond heard a thunderous sonic boom resonated throughout the sky. Every person covered their ears from it. There were several objects in the sky from that sonic boom that scattered in two parts. Five were sent far away somewhere else and the other was Wendy who was headed toward another place along within the Capital.

In a large mansion, an older man in his early forties felt the effects of the sonic boom. Once the event subsided, he removed his arms. "Goodness, what was that about? Never in my life have I heard such a noise before." Just when he thought that was the only crazy event for the day, he heard a large crash that occurred in his backyard. The impact of the crash shook the whole building and moved some of the furniture. "What in the world was that!?" He quickly went outside to the backyard only to see a large crater and within that crater was…"A child? Where did this young girl come from?" From the looks of it, she appeared unconscious. The older man approached Wendy to see if she was still alive. As he put his fingers on her neck, he was surprised to feel a steady pulse. "This child is still alive? How can this be?" It looked like she fell right out of the sky. Nevertheless, it looked like she could use some help. He smiled at her. "Do not worry child. You're in good hands now."

 **B**

Wendy started to regain consciousness after her little trip through the Other Gateway. Once she started to open her eyes, she saw an unfamiliar ceiling. _"Where am I?"_ Wendy sat up and found herself in a room. Judging by the light coming out of the window, it looked like it was sunset. _"How long was I out?"_ Suddenly the door opened and an imposing large muscular bald man over six feet walked in. He was wearing a butler outfit and he kinda scared Wendy. "Um…h-hello?"

"Ah, you're awake." Wendy saw an older man walk into the room. He smiled at her. "I must say I'm quite surprised you woke up so soon. I was sure you weren't going to wake up for at least a week. Well…I'm glad you're up."

He seemed nice enough to the young dragon slayer. "Who are you and where am I?"

The older laughed quietly. "Yes, where are my manners. My name Reginald Lostar and you are in my mansion. May I know your name young lady?"

Wendy continued to look at Reginald. "My name is Wendy. Wendy Marvel."

The older smiled at the name. "What a lovely name you have. Are you by any chance hungry Wendy?" She was about to say no but her stomach answered for her. Her face went red with embarrassment. Reginald gave a hearty laugh. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll have dinner be prepared quickly. In the meantime, please have a change of clothes. I'm sure the ones you're wearing must be quite dirty. Boro here will assist you." He gestured at the large butler. "Don't let him intimidate you. He can be quite gentle."

Already Wendy felt welcomed by this man. "Thank you very much."

The older man smiled and started to walk out the room. He stopped all of sudden. "Oh yes. I do have some questions for you Wendy if you don't mind."

Wendy shook her head. "None at all. Again thank you." Reginald waved goodbye and left the room. The young dragon slayer sniffed herself and looked displeased. "I really need a bath." She turned to Boro the butler. "Excuse me but where's the bathroom?"

 **B**

Water drops could be heard in the bathroom. It was surprisingly bigger than Wendy thought it would be. Right now she was in the large bath and it was a good time to think about what happened. The last thing she remembered was being sucked in by the Other Gateway. If what the head archeologist was true, then Wendy was in a different world. That also meant she was separated from her friends. _"_ _Chelia…Carla…"_ She was all alone in this world had no idea how to get back to her own. Wendy didn't have the slightest clue of finding a way back home. _"They must be worried about me."_ The young dragon slayer was worried about them too. Separated by whole worlds. For the first time not since Mystogan left her, Wendy was on her own. While she did have a sense of hopelessness in her, she just couldn't give up. She will find a way to return home and will see her friends once again. _"Don't worry everyone. I'll return. Just you wait."_

After the bath, Wendy retrieved her clothes set by the butler. It was a pink dress with black frills on the edges and in parts of the dress along with black stockings. Wendy put on the clothes and found them quite cute. Once she put on the bracelet and put her hair in her usual twin tail fashion, she was all ready for dinner. The young dragon slayer opened the door and saw that Boro has not moved from his spot. "Um…excuse me." The large man looked at her. "I'm ready for dinner now." Boro understood and walked past the young girl. Wendy figured she should follow him. As the two walked to the main dining hall, they were coming up a hallway from the side. The two of them walked past it but Wendy stopped all of sudden. Her nose was picking up a rather disturbing smell coming out of the door at the end of the hallway. _"That smells like…ammonia?"_ Wendy saw Boro continued walking ahead. She decided to wonder about the smell later and catch up with the large man.

The two of them arrived in the main dining hall and Wendy saw the food spread across the table. She was impressed. "Oh wow. This all looks so good."

Reginald who was sitting at the other end of the table smiled at her. "That's very nice to hear. Come. Sit." He gestured at the seat. Wendy just that. As she sat down, the older man waved at the butler. "You may leave us now." Boro did as he was told. "Now let us eat."

Wendy put her hands together. "Thank you for the food." She took a bite out of the food before you. She squealed in delight. "So good!"

Reginald chuckled. "I'm glad you like it. Have as much as you want. Just save some room for the soup. It's simply divine."

The sky dragon slayer nodded and swallowed her food. "Ok then."

As the two dined on their food, the older man thought it would be a good idea of asking questions. "So Wendy…where did you come from? There aren't too many young girls like yourself who just fall out of the sky and still survive." Wendy swallowed her next bit of food. She wasn't sure how to answer that. Sure she knew she was in a different world but how would the people in this one react that she came from a different one. Wendy thought they would list her crazy. Reginald saw the disgruntled look on her face. "If you do not wish to answer I understand. What about your parents? They must be worried about her." Her next reaction surprised him. Wendy just looked down at the food looking a bit sad. "It seems I have hit a sensitive topic. I will hold off these questions another time."

They continued to dine but Reginald wanted to make some small talk before the soup arrived. "You know Wendy, I'm sure you would've been great friends with my daughter."

That caught her attention. "You have a daughter?"

To her surprise, Reginald shook his head. "She passed away five years ago. Her mother passed away a year after her birth and all I had was her. However, she died of a mysterious illness and I've been living by myself in this house ever since. She was about your age." That was a bit of sad story. He was living in this big house all by himself and had no one. Wendy thought she could've healed his daughter if she had the chance. Reginald smiled at her. "Seeing you again reminds me of my daughter. You have brought joy to this old man."

Wendy laughed nervously. "I should be thanking you for taking such good care of me."

The older laughed. "Well then, let me thank you by serving the soup special. It is quite delicious." He snapped his fingers. The doors opened behind and a chef rolled in a tray with a bowl of soup on it. He set it in front of Wendy. "Have a taste. I'm sure you'll simply love it." The sky dragon slayer smiled as she picked up a spoon. She dipped in the soup and brought it to her face. Just before Wendy could taste it, her nose caught something. She sniffed the soup a few times. Reginald was slightly confused. "What is the matter? Is something wrong?" Wendy placed the spoon back into the bowl. Then she suddenly smacked the bowl away and hit the ground as the soup spilled all over the floor. Reginald stood up hastily. "Young lady what is wrong with you!"

He gasped as Wendy looked a bit mad at him. "What do you think you were trying to do to me?"

 **B**

Just outside the mansion at night, the bushes rustled. There were guards standing outside patrolling the building. Two were walking outside when suddenly one of them heard the other scream. He turned around to see the other guard on the ground bleeding. Before he had another thought, something slit his throat and blood sprayed out. He dropped to the ground and died shortly after. Guards from other places started to drop like bloody flies. Once all of them were taken care of, a noise could be heard high above in the trees surrounding the mansion. Many wires appeared and a group of six was standing on top of the wire looking at the building. "So that's where the targets lives huh?" One of them spoke. A male with bright green hair.

"Uh huh. That's it." One of the girls with blonde hair confirmed.

"So uh…what's the story with this one?" the person with sword asked.

The girl with pink hair tied in twin tails gave a disgusted sigh. "Don't you ever listen? Our target is called Reginald Lostar. He's a child murderer who picks ups lost kids from the streets and kills them for the sheer pleasure of it. He even killed his own kid. Next time pay attention, idiot."

The boy sighed. "You didn't have to say it like that Mine."

The girl with the blonde hair cracked her knuckles "Well we can't let this scumbag run free. Let's get this over with already." Everyone agreed to that.

Just as they were about to start, the front of the mansion suddenly blew up. The pieces went off everywhere. Everyone was surprised something like this happened. "What the hell? What just happened?" Mine wondered.

"It looked like a bomb went off or something." The one controlling the wires suggested.

"Is it possible someone else has gotten to him?" This time, the woman wearing glasses asked.

The lead girl leered in at the situation. "No that's impossible. No one could've reached him before us. Something is going on down there."

They all heard a scream. Out of the smoke was Reginald flying out and landed on the ground. The one with the sword blinked a few times. "Hey that's him."

Sure enough, that was the target they were supposed to go after but who could've beaten them to him. Also what caused the whole front to explode like that? They heard him whimper in fear. "You! Just what the hell are you? Some kind of monster?!"

"What got him so scared?" Mine asked.

"Leone, can make out what's happening?" The lead girl asked.

Leone took a few sniffs. "Well there is someone else down there with him but I can't tell who it is."

Once the dust cleared out, all of them were surprised to see who it was. "What in the- it's a kid!?" Mine couldn't believe that single child would be responsible for this kind of damage.

Wendy slowly walked up the frightened man. "There was a sleeping drug in that soup. You were trying drug me weren't you?" She couldn't believe that such a nice would do such a thing.

Reginald dropped the nice man act and looked at her angrily. "Little bitch. How did you figure it out? No matter, you'll still dead." He snapped his fingers and suddenly Wendy found herself being surrounded by his guards. He laughed. "This will be enough to deal with a monster such as yourself!"

"We got to help her!"

The boy grabbed his sword but the lead girl stopped him. "Wait a minute Tatsumi."

Tatsumi looked at her. "But Akame-"

"Take a look at her." Akame pointed out. "She isn't the least bit afraid that she is surrounded by armed guards. Don't you find that strange?"

Everyone else took a closer look. Sure enough, she wasn't panicking at all which was strange for them. "Does that girl think she can take them all on?" The green haired boy asked.

"Guess we'll see Lubbock." Mine replied.

Reginald laughed. "Goodbye!"

Wendy looked around. Sure enough, she was surrounded but they weren't going to be much trouble for her. Wind blew out in all directions from her. **"** **Sky Dragon's…"** Wendy swung her arms around. **"Wing Attack!"** A powerful whirlwind came out and hit all of the guards at the same time. All of them screamed. They were all taken out easily. Wendy brought her hand up to her. _"It seems I can still use my magic."_

The group above couldn't believe what they just saw. "No way…" Mine spoke up. "She took all of them down with just one attack?"

Leone smiled at what she saw. "Ahh what do you know. A little powerhouse here."

"How did she do that though? Does she some sort of wind Imperial Arms?" The girl with glasses asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine Sheele." Lubbock answered.

Akame was the most surprised. _"If this young girl did have an Imperial Arms, how can she control it so easily?"_ There was more to her than meets the eye.

Reginald was at a loss for words. All of his men were defeated by one attack. This was no ordinary girl he picked up. He growled deeply. "BORO!" In an instant, the giant butler appeared right behind Wendy. Reginald laughed manically. "Boro here is a highly wanted criminal for many murders. He will make quick work for you! Go on Boro! Crush her bones into dust!"

The giant butler raised his arm high and slammed his fist into the ground. All of them thought she was done now. Or so they thought. They quickly discovered that she was nowhere in sight. Wendy jumped out of the attack and did back flip behind Boro's head. **"Sky Dragon's…Claw!"** She kicked the butler on the side of his head and sent him flying over to the side. He crashed through a tree before the one behind it stopped him. Just out of that one attack, Wendy was able to take him down.

That feat impressed the group. "Holy crap! She just took out that big guy with one hit!" Tatsumi hasn't seen anything like that before.

"There is no way a kid is that strong." Mine exclaimed.

Leone crossed her arms under her chest. "Apparently, she is." She was really interested in Wendy now.

Reginald couldn't believe what he saw. A lone young girl defeated his forces easily. He saw Wendy slowly walking toward him. "S-Stay back!" She continued to walk toward him. "Stay back! I mean it!" He pulled out a gun and pointed at her. "I'll shoot if you don't stop!"

Even that didn't seem to faze her. Reginald's breathing quickened and his heart rate skyrocketed. All of a sudden, he just dropped to the ground. Wendy blinked a few times and ran to him. She poked the man a few times. "He fainted?"

Leone tried to contain her laughter. "Wow how pathetic. Fainted because of a kid." Mine spoke in a deadpan voice.

Even though she defeated them all, that wasn't the same as killing them. Wendy stood up and looked around the area. "Hello? Is anyone out there? I couldn't help but hear all of you!"

Now that surprised them all. "How could she hear us?" Mine asked. "We're being quiet so we don't draw attention."

"I can also smell you. One of you is wearing a perfume of some kind." Leona snickered as she was talking about Mine's. "There's seven of you total. Six up in the trees and one standing nearby."

Whoever this girl was surprised all of them. "How could she tell where Bulat was?" Lubbock asked.

Bulat who was in armor that made him invisible was also impressed she could detect him so easily. _"Who is this kid?"_

Akame thought the same. _"This is a child who can control the wind, is exceptionally strong, and has heightened senses the same as Leone's beast form. Just who is she?"_ Akame can already tell she isn't an enemy. Otherwise, she would've been dead already. All of them felt a slight shift in weight from the wires. They all turned to Leone. "What are you doing?"

She smiled at all of them. "Going to introduce myself. She doesn't look all bad and if she does try to pull something…I'll snap her neck real quick." That was an endearing thought. She dropped down the ground.

Wendy heard rustling from the bushes and was ready for what was coming next. To her surprise, it was a woman with interesting features. _"_ _Cat ears?"_ She thought of a cat's meow.

So far so good to Leone. She hasn't sense anything dangerous from the girl. The blonde started to walk towards her. "Hey there! How's it going?" She looked around at what happened. "Well you sure did a number on these guys. Quite impressive for a girl your age." Leone stopped at where Reginald was lying at.

Wendy was still wary about the woman. _"I can tell she's strong but she doesn't look like she's here to harm me."_

Leone looked down at Reginald. "Well I'm pretty sure this guy won't hurt anyone again." She suddenly struck hard at him with her claw and blood sprayed out everywhere. Wendy was horrified. "Now he really won't hurt anyone else again." She turned to Wendy. "So kid, what's your-" Leone saw that Wendy was really out of it and then fainted. She just blinked a few times. "Huh."

"Leone!" Everyone else dropped down. Tatsumi glared at her. "Did you have to do that in front of her?"

The older girl just shrugged. "I thought she could handle it. Guess not."

Mine sighed. "In any case, let's just get to killing the rest of these guys. She made our job real easy."

After some executions toward everyone outside and inside the mansion, they were all ready to head back to base. There was still one problem though. "What are we going do about the girl?" Lubbock asked.

Everyone turned to her who was lying against a tree Bulat help set her up. "Well we can't just leave her out there. Strong as she is, she won't last a day in the Capital." Everyone agreed with Bulat.

They didn't know what to do. That is until Leone grinned. That spelled bad news for the rest of them. "What are thinking now Leone?" Mine asked.

Akame was quick to guess. "You're not suggesting we take her with us are you?"

The other girl nodded. "Uh huh. You got it. Come on think about it. I'm not the only one here wondering what's her story about."

The others were uncertain about that. "Well that is true but she's still a child." Sheele stated.

As much as Lubbock hated to agree, Leone brought up a point. "Hate to say it but she's right. Think she's better off with us than out there." Pros and cons were weighed until everyone decided it would be the best Wendy should come with them.

With that settled Leone walked over to Wendy and picked her up. She looked at Wendy and grinned. "Well kid, it looks like tonight is your lucky night."


	3. The Dragon's Strength

**A/N: Glad to see this story is getting some attention.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Three: The Dragon's Strength

 _Wendy was sitting on the swing in the playground with Carla with her. It's been a few days since the Fairy Tail guild was disbanded. All of her friends went on their own way but she still has no idea of what do next. The whole thing was quite saddening to her. "Wendy?"_

 _The sky dragon slayer looked up to see Chelia standing right in front of her. "Chelia?_

 _The other sky wizard sat on the next swing next to Wendy. "I heard about Fairy Tail's disbandment. It must be pretty rough for you huh?"_

 _Wendy slightly nodded. "It is. Fairy Tail was the closest thing to home for me and now everyone left. I have no idea what to do." Tears started to form out of her eyes and started to cry._

 _"_ _Oh Wendy." Carla didn't like to see her friend cry. Fairy Tail was home to her after what happened to Cait Shelter and now even that was gone._

 _Chelia also didn't like that her friend was crying. She thought up of a proposal. "Well if you don't have anywhere to go, maybe you and Carla could join my guild?"_

 _Both girls looked at her. "Join Lamia Scale?" Wendy didn't think of joining up another guild for a while._

 _Carla liked the idea though. "It is a rather good offer don't you think?"_

 _Well, Wendy couldn't argue about it. She had nowhere to go for the moment and it was the best option available. That and she would be in the same guild as Chelia. She smiled at the sky god slayer. "Thank you Chelia. I would gladly join your guild."_

 _Chelia flashed the biggest smile and grabbed Wendy's hands. "You will? That's awesome Wendy!" The sky dragon slayer blushed a little but Chelia didn't seem to notice. "Everyone is going to love you!" She let go of Wendy's hands and jumped off the swing. Chelia turned around to look at the younger girl. "Let's go back the guild!" She smiled at the young dragon slayer once again._

 _Wendy smiled back as she stood up. "Sure thing…Chelia…"_

 _D_

"Chelia…Chelia…Chelia…" Wendy started to open her eyes again and once again saw an unfamiliar ceiling. _"Where I am?"_

She sat up and looked around. So far it looked like she was in a room again. However when Wendy turned her head to the side…she saw Leone smiling at her. "Hey there! How did you sleep?"

It took a few seconds for her brain to register her. The sky dragon slayer gasped as she remembered who the woman was. Wendy screamed. "AHHHHH!" The covers were tossed away and Wendy crawled away from Leone. "S-Stay away from me!" Now Wendy remembered what happened. She saw this woman kill the man that tried to drug her from earlier and did it with no effort at all. That thought terrified her the most. _"Is she going to kill me next?"_

Leone couldn't help but smile at this situation. Here was a girl who took on and easily wiped out multiple enemies plus a wanted murderer with ease and here she was scared out of her mind. She expected something like this to happen so she would best explain herself quickly as possible. "Hey hey, no need to be scared. I don't bite…much." Ok Leone couldn't refuse that one.

Wendy was still scared out of her wits. "Where am I? Am I your prisoner?"

The older girl shook her head. "Come on. If you were really our prisoner, would we put you in a nice looking room such as this?"

The sky dragon slayer calmed down a bit and looked around in the room. Indeed it was nice looking. She was even on a soft bed. That eased her a bit but Wendy was still scared. "Are you going to kill me like you did with that man?"

Maybe it was a bad idea to kill the guy in front of her. Already she left a bad impression for the younger girl. "No, I'm not going to kill you. Tell you what, I'll tell you my name and you can tell me yours ok? My name is Leone."

Wendy's heart started to calm down a bit more. The least she could do is agree on what Leone said. "M-Mine is Wendy. Wendy Marvel."

Leone giggled at the name. "Aww. A cute name for a little cutie like you." She smiled at her. "Now that we know each other, you can trust me now okay?"

The younger girl was still skeptical but she could see into Leone's eyes that she was telling the truth. "Okay…" Now they were going in the right direction. Again Wendy's stomach made a loud Louise. She squeaked while Leone laughed. "Guess your stomach can trust me too. Come on, breakfast should be done by now."

Breakfast. That was something Wendy could eat right about now. It when she went out of the bed Wendy realized she was still wearing the clothes Reginald gave her. There was one more thing she noticed. "Ahh! Where's my bracelet!? Where is it?!" She removed the sheets to find the only thing to remind her of Chelia.

"Oh, you mean this?" Wendy turned around to see Leone holding her bracelet. "Here you go."

The young dragon slayer was so happy to see it again as Leone handed the bracelet back to her. "Thank you so much." She put the bracelet back on her wrist. There was something strange about this. "Why did you have it?"

The older girl waved her hand. "Oh, I was just holding it for safe keeping. Don't worry about it." That was a flat out lie right there.

Wendy seemed to buy it though. "Oh ok. Thank you."

Leone smiled at her again. "No problem. Now let's get to the kitchen before Akame eats your share of the food." The young dragon slayer didn't understand that but did follow Leone out of the room. They were now walking through the hallway. Wherever she was, it did look pretty nice. While they were walking, Leone had a question. "So who's this Chelia person you were talking in your sleep?"

Wendy went red with embarrassment. Was she really saying Chelia's name in her sleep? "She's…she's a friend of mine." She meekly replied. It was already a day and Wendy missed Chelia and Carla very much.

Leone enjoyed that answer. "Oh I see. So does she mean something to you then?" Again the younger girl went red again except brighter this time. Leone knew she was asking the right questions. "Ha ha. You're something else you know that?"

Wendy had a question for the older girl as well. "Excuse me but why did you kill that man?"

She didn't hear anything at first for a few seconds. "Because he was scum that's why." Leone answered harshly and in a deeper tone of voice. "We were hired by a man who had his son taken away by that guy. He was known for killing kids around your age. He even killed his own daughter. While we were cleaning house, we found a room where he would torture all of those poor kids and kill them."

Wendy was taken aback hearing this. He looked like such a kind person. It was hard to believe he would do such a thing. "If he was that dangerous, why couldn't the authorities do something about them?"

It seemed she was really naïve. "They won't do crap. We're a group who takes on jobs no one else will and we always get them done. So you see I had a reason to kill him." Leone looked back and smiled at Wendy. "But I have to say, you did pretty well yourself last night." Well, Wendy guessed that was a good reason but was it really right to do so? They soon arrived in front of some doors. Leone slammed the doors open. "Good morning everyone!" She walked into the room.

Everyone else started eating. "Oh good morning Leone." Tatsumi greeted.

Leone chuckled and grinned at him. Mine took another bite out her food. "So…is the brat awake yet?"

The other girl nodded and stepped to the side. "She sure is. Everybody, I would like you all of you to meet…Wendy!" Everyone looked at the door but there was no sight of her. Leone blinked a few times. "Uh…Wendy?" Everyone saw her part of her head peeking out from the other door. Wendy was still a bit nervous about meeting everyone else. They looked nice enough to her though. Leone giggled. _"_ _She's so adorable."_ She clapped her hands a few times. "It's all right Wendy. They're friendly."

Slowly Wendy emerged out from behind the other door and looked at everyone shyly. "H-Hello."

Mine was having second thoughts about her. _"There is no way this is the same girl last night. Look at her. She looks like she'll be scared of a butterfly."_

Leone patted Wendy's head. "Don't be shy. Come on try to dig in with us." As soon as she saw her bowl, it was empty for some reason. A vein popped up. "Akame…did you eat my food already?"

The other girl just looked at her blankly. "No."

That deserved a quick hit on the head from Leone. "You freaking liar! You totally did!" She huffed and looked back at Wendy. "Right time for the introductions. Wendy, this is our little group. The kid over there is Tatsumi."

He glared at her. "Who are you calling a kid?"

She pointed to Akame. "This food thief here is Akame." She was still rubbing the bump on her head. Then Leone pointed to Lubbock. "That guy right there is Lubbock. He's the pervert of the group."

"Hey!"

Leone pointed at Sheele. "That's Sheele right there." She didn't pay much attention. She pointed at Bulat. "The big guy right there is Bulat."

He smiled at Wendy. "Hey there. Nice to meet you."

Leone pointed to Mine. "That's Mine right there." She just continued to look at the young dragon slayer. Finally, she pointed at the woman at the end of the table. "Over there is our boss."

Wendy looked over and saw an older looking woman with a metal arm. She smiled at her. "Welcome. Please, make yourself comfortable." She gestured at the seat beside her.

Wendy gulped and she bowed to all of them. "It's very nice to meet you all."

 _"_ _Damn she's polite."_ That was everyone's thought about her.

The sky dragon slayer started to walk over to her seat. Her first impression about them was that they seemed a bit…strange but in a good way. She didn't want to seem rude so she obliged the leader's offer. Wendy pulled out the chair and sat. Before her must've been her breakfast. She leaned in and smelled it for a bit. _"It doesn't smell like it's been tampered with."_

The boss of Night Raid, Najenda observed closely. _"So what Leone said was true."_ She remembered what the group told her about last night.

 _F_

Najenda lit up a cigarette. "So let me get this straight. Not only you brought a child to our base but you claim she defeated multiple enemies at once and defeated a mass murderer in one hit. Am I wrong somewhere?" She looked directly at the group before her.

It was expected, she was not pleased by Leone's decision. She waved her hands in front of her. "Now hold on there boss. It's true you're right but there's more to it."

The boss of Night Raid blew out some smoke. "And what is that exactly."

"She could control the wind." Akame answered. "She had power over it."

Now that did catch the boss' interest. "Is that so? Is there by any chance this child was in possession of a wind type Imperial Arms?"

Leone shook her head and pulled out Wendy's bracelet. "That's the weird part. She didn't have one. All she had this bracelet on her left wrist with the initials C.B on them. Nothing special about it whatsoever."

"Not only that but she was able to pick us out easily." Mine added. "She mentioned something about hearing and smelling us."

Najenda put in some thought into this. "So what we have in our possession is a young girl who can command the wind at will without the use of an Imperial Arms and has heightened senses. How peculiar." She wanted to learn more about the girl they brought in. "I would like to find out more about her."

 _F_

Seeing her sniff the food before eating it means she was looking for any kind of drug or poison that may have been mixed into the food. Wendy smiled as she found no trace of such. She clapped her hands together. "Thank you for the food." Wendy started to eat the food. She squealed in delight. "This is so good!"

As the rest of the group saw her chow down on the food, Najenda decided to ask a few questions. "So then Wendy, care to tell us where you came from?"

And as soon the young dragon slayer heard that question, she began to choke on her food for a bit. Wendy took her cup that was beside her plate and down out the food. She let out a huge gasp. The sky dragon slayer didn't know how to answer that question. _"What should I say? Would they even believe me that I'm from a different world?"_ She wasn't even sure they would believe her that she came out of from the sky.

The look of worry was obvious on her face. That wasn't all bad to the boss of the group. _"That was quite the reaction. She's hiding something that's for sure."_ She could on tell on the sheer look on her face that Wendy was nervous. That is what Najenda wanted to find out. There was one thing she did notice about the young girl. Wendy was a bit flustered. She was having a hard time deciding whether to tell them or not. _"Well, no matter. We'll find out one way or another."_ The boss smiled at her. "Well if that was a bit too, we can save that question for later." Wendy was relieved to hear that but sooner or later she would have to tell them. How they respond is what made her nervous the most. "Instead, I'll ask this question. My subordinates have told me you can control the power to control the wind. Is that true?"

That was a question Wendy could answer. "It is. Why do you want to know?"

This was the perfect opportunity to see what this young girl could do. "I would love to see how you do so in a fight." Najenda had an ulterior motive through this. _"That way I'll know how strong this child is."_ Everyone else would like to see that as well. Going up against guards was one thing. Going up against one of them is another.

Wendy wasn't sure about fighting someone in this group but maybe showing them what she could do would make it easier to explain to them. "O-Ok then if that's what you want."

And she fell right into Najenda's plan. _"Perfect."_ Now the only question is who is going to fight her. "Tatsumi, would you like to battle against her?"

He almost fell out of his chair. "Wait why me?"

"Because you're still the new guy in our group." Mine replied harshly.

Tatsumi was still unsure about this. "Ok yeah but…" He looked at Wendy. True she was strong for her age but she was still a kid and he didn't know what to feel about fighting someone younger than he is.

Thankfully he was saved when someone else offered. "I'll take her on boss." Everyone looked at Leone. "I've been dying myself to see what she can really do."

Tatsumi grimaced at the words. _"Please don't say dying."_

Well to Najenda, it was going to be a slightly more difficult battle but she saw no problems with it. "Then it's settled."

 **B**

After breakfast, everyone arrived at the training area of their base. Wendy and Leone were already in it with Wendy standing a good distance away from the other girl. Already the rest of them were being skeptical about this. "So how much you want to bet this is going to end badly?" Lubbock asked.

"If you ask me that kid doesn't even stand a chance. We all know how strong Leone is." Mine stated.

Bulat had different thoughts. "Now now we can't be so quick to judge. Let's just see how the kid does first."

Now everyone can see how strong Wendy is. Najenda was especially interested. _"Since Wendy doesn't possess an Imperial Arms, the rule shouldn't be applied in this fight. That doesn't mean she won't get out of the fight unscathed and that's if she survives."_

Meanwhile, with the two girls, they were ready to start. "Sorry Wendy but when it comes to a fight, I won't hold back even if you are a kid."

Wendy didn't look too bothered. "That's fine with me."

Leone grinned at her. "All right then. You asked for it!" She slammed her fists together and the belt buckle began to glow brightly. **"Lionel activate!"** Her body began to glow in the same manner. Cat ears sprouted out as her hair grew longer and a tail appeared. To finish the transformation, her hands turned into animal claws. The glow faded and now Leone was ready to fight. "So what do you think?"

Everyone expected Wendy to be at least surprised by this. But in fact, they were surprised that she made no such reaction. Instead, she looked at Leone as she was amazed. They weren't too far off. _"_ _Oh, so that's why she looked different before. She can use something similar to Take Over magic."_ If her power was similar to Elfman's, Wendy had to give it her best.

Leone chuckled. Not once she met a person that was at least scared out of their wits seeing her beast transformation. "Hey, Wendy. Tell you what. Since I'm in a good mood, I'll let you have the first hit."

Well, that was quite generous of her. Wendy was going make use of that. She crossed her legs and spread out her arms. None of the group knew what she was doing. **"** **Armor!"** Her body started to glow in a blue color all of a sudden. "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven…" another glow appeared on her body. **"Arms!"**

Now none of them knew what was going on. "What is she doing?" Mine wondered.

"It looks like she's chanting something." Sheele guessed.

Wendy closed her eyes. "Fast wind that run the heaven…"

Her turn or not, Leone took the chance at rushing at her. "Bad move kid! You're not supposed to take your eyes off of your opponent!"

She came in close to Wendy. **"Vernier!"**

Leone struck down at the younger girl. However Wendy just disappeared in front of her and hit the ground she was standing on. "What the…?"

Everyone else didn't know what happened either. "Where she go?" Tatsumi asked.

Leone looked around to find Wendy. **"Sky Dragon's…"** Everyone looked up to see Wendy up in the air and dropping down to Leone. She crossed her arms to protect herself from the attack. **"Claw!"**

As soon as her attack hit Leone's arms. Everyone felt a tremendous shockwave going through everywhere. Not only had that but wind and dust went through everywhere as well. They all shielded themselves from the dust and wind. "What the hell happened?" Mine asked again.

Akame was wondering the same thing. _"Such power."_

Once the wind subsided and the dust cleared, they had a clear view of what happened afterward. They couldn't believe what they saw. "Holy crap! Look at the training grounds!" Lubbock pointed out. Sure enough, the entire ground had a multitude of cracks going everywhere within it. Some of them even appeared on the walls. That wasn't even the unbelievable part right there. All of them saw at the center of the impact was a crater formed. That's where they saw something that they never thought to see. Leone on one knee.

Doing so was a feat they never saw before. "All of that…from one attack?" Tatsumi didn't know what to think of what he was seeing. Leone quickly stood up and sent Wendy back. "Hey! Are you alright Leone?!"

She just waved her hand. "I'm fine Tatsumi. Nothing to worry about." That was a bold face lie. _"Damn that hurt! What was that she just did now? Even if I did managed to block it, I still felt how powerful that attack was."_ She opened and closed her hand. _"I can barely feel my arms now not to mention my whole body took a pretty big hit as well. If that attack came in one second closer, I would've been messed up for sure."_ Leone looked at Wendy for a few seconds and her animal instincts started to kick in. _"No doubt about it. She's a lot more dangerous than she looks. I have to finish this quick."_

Leone didn't waste any time going over to where Wendy was. She pulled back her arm for the next attack. Wendy didn't try to dodge this time and pulled back her arm as well. **"Sky Dragon's…"** The wind started to circle around it. Leone attacked Wendy once she was close enough. **"** **Crushing Fang!"**

The two attacks collided and wind once again blew from both girls. Wendy started to scream as the wind around her arm started to grow in size. In a surprising upset, she managed to blow back Leone to the other side of the arena. That was another thing they thought they would never see. "Come on this is crazy. A kid pushing back Leone?" Mine was still in denial of what she was seeing.

Wendy crouched down and disappeared. She reappeared from Leone's side and delivered a roundhouse kick to the side. Leone slid along the ground but had no chance of a counter attack as Wendy appeared in front of her. The Wind appeared around Wendy's hand's and started punch Leone onto her face. She delivered another one and another after that until it started to become a series of punches landing blows all over the blonde's body while all yelling. Bulat was very impressed by this. "So she has seen her fair share of fights. I wouldn't expect that from a little girl like her. She must've had quite the trainer."

As Leone continued to be attacked by Wendy, her anger got the better of her as she was tired of being beaten. In between Wendy's punches, Leone gave a powerful kick to the younger girl's side and sent her away. Dust came up as the young dragon slayer hit the ground. Her friends didn't like that. "Leone!" She turned around to look at Tatsumi. "Did you have to kick her that hard?"

She looked over where Wendy was at "Oops." Leone looked back at her friends. "Sorry about that. Look on the bright side; at least all she'll have are some broken ribs. That's not too bad right?" She laughed. Unfortunately for her, that laughter was cut short as everyone felt the wind blowing in their faces again. Leone turned around to see Wendy still standing even after that attack. More surprising because it looked like it didn't have any effect on her. _"_ _There's no way! That kick was strong enough to break all of the ribs on that side! How could she still be standing after that?"_

Wendy took a running start at Leone while she was still open. Once she was close enough, she brought her hand up to her. **"Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!"** The young dragon slayer brought her hand down and a large powerful tornado appeared on the grounds. This wind was much more powerful as it blew forcefully everywhere and even blew through the trees. The remaining group once again had to shield themselves with their arms. Leone screamed as she was launched upward by the winds. As she reached the top of the attack, the blonde saw Wendy appear above her. She gasped at what she saw what was in front of her. Leone could've sworn that there was a white dragon above the younger girl. **"Sky Dragon's…ROAR!"**

Wendy unleashed her attack directly at Leone and she crashed into the ground. The impact was powerful enough to disperse the tornado. Not only that but all of them felt how strong this impact was. Stronger than the one the one they felt previously. Once the wind died down, all of them saw Leone who was back to normal lying still in a crater that was formed from the impact. Tatsumi was instantly worried. "Leone! Are you ok? Talk to us!"

Thankfully all of them heard her groan. "Don't worry Tatsumi. I'm still alive but man does my body hurt." Not once in her life, she had experienced power like that before. There was no doubt to her that Wendy was much stronger than she looked.

Speaking of the young girl, she landed close by to Leone. She walked toward you. "Are you ok?"

Leone laughed but even that seemed to hurt. "I'm fine so don't worry. Still jeez, you're one tough kid."

Mine sighed. "Well, I'll go get the first aid kit then."

She was about to leave before Wendy spoke up. "That won't be necessary."

Everyone looked at Wendy. "I'll heal her no problem." They wondered if she heard her right.

Wendy kneeled down close to Leone and placed her hands on her body. She closed her eyes and her hands started to glow. Just when they thought they saw everything from this young girl. "No way…" Lubbock spoke.

Akame also couldn't believe what she was seeing. "She's…"

"Healing Leone's injuries." Sheele finished.

Najenda was practically speechless at what she was seeing. Leone already felt her body becoming better. Much faster than usual. Once Wendy was done, she removed her hands and smiled at her. "Are you feeling better now?"

Leone sat up and looked all over herself. Sure enough, the pain she felt before was completely gone. She laughed and grabbed Wendy toward in between her breasts as she smiled. "Aww aren't you full of surprises!" Wendy was letting out muffled screams while flailing her arms out. Lubbock has never felt so jealous before.

Najenda had enough and seen enough. She walked toward the two girls. "All right Wendy, I think it's about time you tell us." Leone let go of the younger who was extremely grateful and quickly stood up. Wendy also stood up as well and saw that the leader staring at her intensely. "You're able to control the wind freely without using an Imperial Arms, you have heightened senses able to detect anyone and anything, powerful for a child your age, and to top it off you have the ability to heal people of their injuries. I highly suggest you tell us who or what exactly you are or we will kill you right where you stand." She was done playing around.

Well she made an offer Wendy really couldn't refuse. She was even scared enough not to look at the boss in the eyes. The young girl awkwardly pressed her index fingers together. "How should I put this?" Wendy tried her best to look at Najenda. "I'm what you call…a dragon slayer."

No one in the group said anything for the next few moments. That is until they all screamed and said the same thing. "A DRAGON SLAYER?!"


	4. The Dragon's Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Four: The Dragon's Explanation

Najenda sighed as she took out another cigarette. She needed a smoke after what she just heard. Everyone was now standing in the main room of their base. "So let me get this straight." She lit up her cigarette. "You're from a different world that uses magic and you're a dragon slayer in that world." The boss took in and blew out smoke.

Wendy coughed. "Yes, that's correct. I'm a sky dragon slayer to be exact. The reason why I was nervous about telling you earlier about where I came from was because I wasn't sure all of you would believe me."

That was somewhat of a good reason but the young girl still should've said something. "Well, we believe you now after what we saw." Mine spoke up.

"It would also explain why she's so strong." Sheele added.

Well, they answered one question but more popped up. "So what is this dragon whatever thing you do and who taught you that?" Leone asked. She really wanted to know more about her. She wasn't the only one. Everyone wanted to know.

It seemed Wendy had a bit of explaining to do. "Dragon slayer magic. As the name says, it's a magic that can slay dragons. My magic, in particular, is a bit different. As all of you saw before, I can use support magic." That must've what Wendy was saying before she landed the first hit on Leone. "Not only that but I can heal people too. Injuries and illnesses." Najenda was very impressed this child can do so much. "As for who taught me…it was my mother Grandeeney."

Leone giggled "So your mom was a dragon slayer too huh? She must've been something else."

Wendy just blinked a few times. "I'm sorry but you're mistaken. My mother wasn't a dragon slayer. She was an actual dragon."

Everyone had to let that sink in for a few moments. "WHAT!?"

"Hold on!" Tatsumi spoke this time. "You're saying that a dragon taught you all of that?!"

She just looked at the guy calmly. "Yes."

Now there were so many more questions they had. The problem was is that maybe their minds couldn't take much more about the explanations. So one of them decided to ask a different question. "Um, Wendy…" Sheele spoke. "Are there by any chance more of these dragon slayers from the world you're from?"

Now that was a question the young dragon would be proud to answer. The smile on her face clearly showed it. "Uh huh. There are. Six others to be in fact." Six other dragon slayers. The group must've figured they were at least strong as her. "And they're kinda stronger than me." Well, there goes that theory. Wendy was strong enough to break their training grounds and that was unbelievable enough. The young dragon slayer looked at the ceiling while still smiling. "First off, there's Natsu who's a fire dragon slayer. He was raised by the fire dragon Igneel."

That interested Bulat a little. _"A fire dragon slayer huh?"_

"Then there's Gajeel. He's known as the iron dragon slayer. He was raised by the iron dragon Metalicana."

Lubbock raised an eyebrow. _"An iron dragon slayer? How do fight with iron?"_

"Laxus is a lightning dragon slayer."

That sent chills down Leone's spine. _"Wendy was already strong enough with the wind. I hate to see what this lightning_ _guy can do."_

Wendy's expression changed a bit. "There's also a man called Cobra. He's the poison dragon slayer."

That caught Akame's attention. _"So this one uses poison. I wonder how effective Murasame will be against him."_

Wendy's expression changed back. "Another person called Sting is known as the light dragon slayer."

Mine was skeptical about that. _"How the hell do you use light as a power?"_

The young dragon slayer sighed as she reached the last one. "Last, there is Rogue who is the shadow dragon slayer."

Tatsumi looked confused. _"Shadow dragon slayer? I wonder how that power works."_ He had another question for Wendy. "So were all of them raised by dragons like you?"

To his surprise, Wendy shook her head. "I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that. You see there are three generations separating all of the dragon slayers."

It seems there were more them than the group thought. "Would you care to explain then? " Najenda asked.

Wendy didn't object to that. "Yes of course. You see Natsu, Gajeel, and I are called the first generation dragon slayers. That means we were raised by our dragons to learn dragon slayer magic. Laxus and Cobra are the second generation dragon slayers because they had dragon lacrima put into their bodies to learn dragon slayer magic." They didn't bother asking what a lacrima is. "Sting and Rogue are the third generation dragon slayers. They were raised by dragons like me but they also had dragon lacrima put in their bodies as well."

This was just one category of one subject and already the group has been informed there are several differences. "Okay, so does that mean each generation is stronger than the last?" Mine asked. If Wendy was that powerful as a first generation, she was torn between wanting and not wanting to know how powerful the later generations were.

Surprisingly they saw Wendy shake her head. "Not really. Natsu was able to defeat Laxus although with Gajeel's help and Cobra. He took on both Sting and Rogue single handily while they were using Dragon Force."

Now there was another question they had. Tatsumi raised his hand. "Uh…what's Dragon Force?" Even the name to him sounded very powerful.

Wendy made a big sigh. Explaining everything about dragon slayers was a bit tiring but she happy telling them about her magic. "Dragon Force is…well, I'll explain the best I can. You see Dragon Force is something like a final state for a dragon slayer. Those who can reach it can have the power of a dragon and defeat one as well."

Well, there were dragons in this world but they had a suspicious feeling that dragons were slightly more powerful in her world. Still, they had a thought. If one of her friends was able to defeat two guys who were in supposedly stronger and use something like Dragon Force… _"This guy must be a monster!"_ All of them thought up as Natsu being some sort of demon.

Akame had another thought. "Wendy…do you have this power as well?" She already saw how powerful the younger girl was. Her having the power of a dragon would be very dangerous.

Speaking of the younger girl, she put her hands behind her back and looked away from them for a bit. "Well…I did have it at one time." And once again they had to think about that.

Leone laughed nervously. _"If she could use that kind of power, then I really haven't seen what she could do."_

Wendy saw the looks on their faces and started to wave her hands in front of her. "I-I can't use it now. I mean I'm kinda working on it." The young dragon slayer wasn't lying. She and Chelia were working on trying to activate the Dragon Force once more but had little results. Wendy did come close one time but that was the closest she's been to having that kind of power again. After all, Wendy needed to get stronger if she wants to protect her friends from harm.

Even if that was to bring comfort, it still painted a pretty big picture the group's head. They tried to imagine how strong Wendy would be if she did have that power again. Akame thought she would sprout wings and horns. Another question came to mind. "Okay, so what else can you dragon slayers do?" Lubbock asked.

Wendy pondered a little about that. "Well, a dragon slayer's senses are a bit stronger than any other animal."

That caught Leone's interest. "Wait, how stronger?" She was quite proud of her own animal senses so having someone who's other senses are stronger would wound her pride a bit.

Again the sky dragon slayer had to think about it. "Well, there was this one time Natsu had to track down one our friends from a beach all the way to the far side of the ocean."

And that did hurt Leone's pride. _"Aw, you've got to be kidding me!"_

Bulat had a different reaction. _"That explains why she was able to tell accurately where were we and how many."_

Wendy also remembered another fact. "Oh and we can eat elements same as our magic."

Lubbock raised his on that. "And how does that work?"

The young dragon smiled at him. "Well, whether it would natural or an enemy's attack, dragon slayers can eat it and restore our magic power. However, we can't eat our own magic."

Yet another question came into mind. "So this maybe a bit silly to ask but can anyone learn this?" Sheele wondered. It was silly because there was no chance just anyone can learn this type of power.

Once again Wendy shook her head. "I'm afraid not. You see dragon slayer magic is known as a lost magic."

Now that caught Najenda's interest. "Lost magic? Would you care to explain that?" Just the term alone, the boss could tell they were powerful.

Wendy had no problem explaining. "Well, lost magic is more like a category. It's a term used to describe magic that was so powerful, it was lost throughout time. Dragon slayer magic isn't the only lost magic. There's a lot more."

Najenda took another puff out of her cigarette in which Wendy coughed again. "I see." She put more thought into it. _"So they're like Imperial Arms. The only difference is they don't have that one rule."_

Bit by bit they were learning more about what Wendy could do but not about herself. They learned she was raised by a dragon but that was about it. Bulat thought he should ask what was on his mind. "What about that mark on your shoulder? Does it mean anything?" Everyone else wondered the same thing when they saw it.

The young dragon slayer took a look at it. "Oh, this? This represents the guild I'm currently in. It's known as the Lamia Scale guild."

And yet another question had to be asked. It was like a game of tug of war. Ask one question, receive an answer that begets another question. "So you're in a guild then. What kind of a guild is it?" Tatsumi asked. He knew that were guilds in this world but again they may be different from her world.

Wendy smiled at the topic. "There are a lot of different guilds in my world. The guild I'm in is a magic guild and there are lots of them everywhere. Lamia Scale is just one of them. There's also Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, Fairy Tai-" She stopped talking when she almost said that name. Everyone wondered why she stopped at that guild. Wendy shook her head a bit and continued on. "Anyway, there are a lot of them out there like I said but there are also dark guilds. Those are guilds that don't follow the magic council's rules and will do anything for money."

Akame narrowed her eyes when she heard that. _"Anything for money. I guess that even means killing people."_ She had another question for her. "So what do these legal guilds do then?"

All of this explaining was becoming a bit tiring for Wendy but she'll be happy to tell them what the guilds do in her world. "What they do is quite simple. They mostly take on jobs that are paid in return. Some of them are requiring dealing with a band of bandits, monsters, locating an item, protecting an item, and several other things. How hard the job is also a factor. There is something called S-class quests and those are very hard to do. However, I have heard there are harder quests than those called SS. Some of the quests would take ten years and even one hundred years to complete."

"One hundred years?!" Tatsumi exclaimed. "That's freaking insane! Who'd take on something like that?!"

Leone sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Man just about everything you told us so far about your world seems a bit crazy. The whole dragon slayer part was a little tough to swallow but quests that go on for that long? You got to be some kind of crazy if you want to take on that." Wendy giggled at that. She knew one person who did take a one hundred year quest but he didn't finish it.

Well with most of the questions answered now, they had just one more to go. "Wendy, if you are from another world then how did you arrive in ours?" Najenda asked. She hasn't heard of any device that was powerful enough to traverses worlds.

That was a question the young dragon slayer was a bit hesitant to answer. "Well…it started like any other day. Chelia and I as well as my friend Charla, we were on a quest to protect a group of archaeologists while they find out more of an artifact they found in some ruins. This artifact was a called the Other Gateway and it was said it could transport a person to another world." Well seeing Wendy in their world proves that it is true but still, how was she able to come over to theirs. "When we were approaching the site, I smelled unfamiliar scents. It was then we saw five figures standing in front of it. Chelia and I fought them but we had no idea who they are. During that fight, we must've activated it by accident and those five and I were sucked right into it. After that, I arrived here yesterday."

Yesterday. That caught their interest. "You said you arrived yesterday?" Najenda asked. Wendy nodded at the question. _"Yesterday there was a loud noise that could be heard everywhere. In that same day, she was brought to our base. That means…"_ She easily put two and two together. "I see. So what caused that loud noise from earlier yesterday was you and those five arriving in our world."

Everyone gasped when they heard that and looked at her. Wendy was the only one who didn't understand. "I caused a loud noise?"

Mine glared at the younger girl. "It just wasn't any loud noise. It was a sonic boom and you're the reason why I had a bad wake-up call!" She was still upset that her sleep was interrupted.

Wendy giggled nervously. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I did such a thing." They weren't going to bother to wonder about that.

Najenda took in another puff of smoke and blew it out. Wendy coughed as a result. "This has very informal indeed. However, one more question remains. You said five others came along with you. That means five others from your world are still in ours. I doubt they would get very far outside the Capital. The wilderness out there is filled with danger beasts. I suppose you were lucky enough to land within here and not out there. In any case, thank you for sharing your knowledge with us Wendy."

The young dragon slayer bowed to her. "You're welcome." She stood back up straight again. "But if I may ask one thing…can you please not smoke around me? It…bothers me a bit."

Now the boss raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Wendy coughed again. "It's the air. I'm not very good with polluted air."

 **B**

In the wilderness beyond the Capital's area, danger beast's corpses were littered in a path. All of them were either beaten, slashed, have a strange purple coloring, disfigured bodies by some strange sludge, and others with their heads blown off. At the end of the path sat those five figures who still wore their cloaks. One of the figures roared. "Freaking creatures! We can't take a break for five minutes without one of them showing up. They're even dumber than humans!"

The second figure nodded. "Vicious, deadly, dim."

The third growled deeply. "So where in the hell are we? It sure ain't our world that's for sure!"

The fourth figure didn't say anything and shrugged. The fifth figure that was identified as a woman walked a few a steps forward. "No matter where we are, our destination remains the same." A large wolf with five eyes on its forehead and three tails jumped out of the forest and tried to attack her. However, it didn't get the chance as a dark silver orb appeared around its head and when it vanished, the head was gone. It dropped dead on the ground. She wasn't impressed by it. "It seems what Raid said is true. They are dumber than humans." She looked ahead of the path. "We will return no matter what. That is still our guild's purpose and we will carry it on for our king."

 **B**

With everything explained so far, Wendy took the rest of the day to rest in her room. She did a lot of explaining and was relieved it was over. She didn't know what the rest of the group did but it sounded something important. So far her impression of them was that they did scare her a bit at first but Wendy could tell they are nice people but there was a lot she doesn't know about them. Still, they were nicer than Reginald who tried to drug her and he was such a nice man when Wendy met him. She decided to take a walk to explore around more. Wendy left her room and started to walk down the hallway where she was first familiar with. As she did, she smelled something in the air. _"Something is cooking."_ Wendy ran down the hall where she arrived at the dining room with the doors closed where she first met the group. The young dragon slayer heard voices from the other side. _"Is everyone back already?"_

Wendy was about to open the door. "Well, how are we supposed to trust her?" She gasped when she heard Mine say that. "Sure she's powerful and everything but other than the world we know she's from, we know absolutely nothing about her."

"I don't know what you're complaining about. I think she's pretty awesome." That was Leone's voice and Wendy was happy she thought highly of her.

"Mine does have a point." Wendy heard Akame spoke. "She is still an outsider to us." Now she felt a bit sad.

"Come now. Aren't you being a little harsh on her? She's just a kid." Bulat reassured.

"A kid that wreaked our training grounds. Seriously, it's going to take forever fixing that." Lubbock complained.

Wendy felt a bit bad about that. "I have to agree with bro here. Wendy may be powerful but she's still a kid." Tatsumi backed up the young girl.

"Well, maybe tomorrow we can get to know a little more about her." Sheele suggested.

"Perhaps so. There is much we don't know about her. What we learned before was only just the surface." Najenda concluded.

After hearing all of that, Wendy made up her mind. She surprised everyone by suddenly opening the doors and walked in. Leone stood up from her chair. "Oh, hey Wendy! I was just about to get you for dinner." She laughed nervously. _"Crap. I think she heard us. Aww, don't get the wrong message."_

Wendy looked at everyone. "You said you don't me very well correct?" She placed her hand on her chest. "Then…I will tell you everything about me and what I've been through. I have nothing to hide from all of you." Everyone just stared at her. It looks like they have the chance to know more about the young dragon slayer. Good thing too because to them, it was going to be a long dinner.


	5. The Dragon's Declaration

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Five: The Dragon's Declaration

"And the rest you know." Wendy gave a large sigh of relief now that she was done explaining everything to the group around her. Dinner went lengthier than usual for them. However, the only ones who ate were Wendy and Akame. There were more questions that popped up during the explanation and the young dragon slayer did answer them. With everything said and done, Wendy stood up and bowed. "Thank you for dinner and thank you for listening to me. Hopefully, all of you can trust me now."

Leone laughed nervously. "Yeah…no problem Wendy. Have a good night." Wendy smiled at her and walked out of the room casually. As soon as she left, everyone let out a collective sigh. "Well…that was something else. Hearing how strong she was is one thing but the reason behind it? Damn." Leone now had a complete understating of why Wendy was so strong for her age.

Tatsumi leaned back in his chair. "No kidding. I thought our world was messed up. I mean it is but hers sounds like it's just plain crazy. I can't even begin to imagine what she went through."

Najenda took out another cigarette. After hearing all of that, she needed a smoke. "It's surprising to hear that a child like her has seen more than any other soldier from the Empire. Even you Bulat."

The former soldier laughed. "I'll say. She's tougher than we all thought."

Mine groaned. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around that Nirvana business she was in. A giant walking city as a weapon that reverts good and evil into polar opposites? Who came up with that?" Still, she thought something like that may have been useful in this world.

Lubbock scoffed as leaned into the table. "Well, at least we know this isn't her first time going in a different world. That Edolas place is no joke. Not to mention she fought a giant metal dragon that was freaking tough to beat even if she did have those other two to help out." He knew there was no way any normal human could've won that fight.

Akame who took another bite of her dinner had thoughts after what happened in Edolas. "And we also know about what happened to her on that island." She thought that was the most tragic thing she heard throughout the entire story. As if the fight against the dark guild Grimoire Heart wasn't hard enough, just when Wendy and her friend's had peace, it was short lived by the arrival of a very powerful enemy. _"A dragon with black scales with enough power to destroy an entire nation and that's just its breath attack."_ Acnologia. Even the name sent a clammy feeling down her spine. "She lost seven years of her life because of what happened on that island."

Seven years. That threw a loop for the group. Apparently, Wendy was supposed to be a lot older than she appeared. Leone kind of thought what the younger girl would look like as a nineteen-year-old. She sighed. "Well, still even though she got out that mess, her guild pretty much gets into some really messed up situations. That Zentopia bit, yeah that was a bit much for me. I really couldn't keep track except that…what's the dark guild called again? Something Seís? Anyway yeah, that one was hard to follow." She really felt bad about what happened to her guild though. It was once the strongest only to get knocked down to the weakest. _"I wonder how much she had to go through that. I mean seven years is a long time and she missed out that much of her life only to find out so much has changed."_ Leone couldn't help but feel bad for the young dragon slayer.

Then there was the part about the Grand Magic Games. Now that part…is what started dropping jaws. Bulat thought that part was interesting. The first part that is. "I have to admit that Grand Magic Games tournament sounded really interesting though. Different teams competing against each other and a guild fighting to return to the top. Now that's a hot-blooded tale right there." The fights he heard wanted him to fight the wizards. Not killing them of course. Akame was also rather impressed that this Erza woman managed to defeat one hundred monsters single handily.

Tatsumi had different thoughts about what happened in the second half. "It sure does but what happened after that Natsu guy fought those twin dragons." He was referring to when Wendy and the other dragon slayers found out that the Grand Magic Games was something much more dangerous earlier many years ago. The Dragon King Festival. Not only that but they learned how dragon slayer magic came to be and how using it would cause the user to become a dragon. He was still having a hard time to believe that Acnologia was once human.

However, that was only the start of what was to come. It was the part Sheele was most worried about. "I find it hard to believe she was involved with such a terrible battle. A battle to decide what the future will be like." That was another unbelievable tale they heard from the young dragon slayer. It was only crazier when dragons from four hundred years ago just suddenly turn up in the present time. Not mention seven of them were wrecking a city. Even more, they found out that neither Wendy nor the other dragon slayers couldn't defeat the dragons. That tells them alone that the dragons in her world are far stronger. Still, it did have a happy ending and didn't go that other route to the future.

Mine scoffed as she remembered what happened next after that. "Yeah well it seems trouble always finds her and her guild. Hate to see what those Eclipse Celestial Spirits could do." That part wasn't as overwhelming as the previous event Wendy explained but it was crazy to hear. Apart from the time she had to fight Eclipse Aquarius. Leone thought that was funny. The fight against the Spirit King? Not so much. After all the fate of the world was in her guild's hands…again.

All of them sighed again. "Well, what about when she told us that an entire giant village was frozen over. That's still a scary thought to me." Lubbock pointed out.

Najenda blew out another puff of smoke. She found that quite hard to believe that someone had enough power to do that. As if dealing with a hunter guild wasn't bad enough, they found out that something called an ice devil slayer would do that to a village. _"To think there is someone who stronger than Esdeath."_ It was almost hard to imagine that and just as frightening.

Now they arrived at the most dramatic point before Wendy came to their world. It was one Akame thought was the most tragic. "I believe we can all agree what she said about the dark guild Tartaros would be the most intense battle she had yet." Everyone else sighed at that. No doubt about that one threw them out of the loop. Tartaros. A guild full of demons whose plan was to eliminate all magic just to bring back their guild master. It was also where they learned how Wendy was able to use the Dragon Force for the first time. Not only that but they learned the full truth of why all the dragons disappeared in the first place.

Leone remembered that the younger girl started to cry when was telling that. _"Poor kid. Her mom finally showed up only to find out she's been dead this entire time and is now gone."_ Comparing what they were doing now, overthrowing the Empire seemed like child's play after hearing all of what Wendy had to tell them. Even the enemies sounded powerful to them.

The boss of the group finished her cigarette and flick what was off away. "I believe I can speak for everyone here that this young girl has seen more than what we will ever experience in our lifetime. Her telling her life story is proof she can trust us just as now we will trust her."

Mine was still unsure about that. "But how can she trust us so easily? She just met us."

Bulat laughed. "Well, she's a smart kid. I can tell she won't make the same mistake twice after what happened. She's a good judge of character. Wendy knows she can trust us."

That much was true. Still, Najenda still had a decision to make. "True. I can say we can do the same which is why…we have to decide."

Everyone looked at their boss. "Hold on. What are you saying?" Tatsumi asked.

Lubbock already knew the answer. "She's saying that Wendy should join up with us."

Tatsumi screamed. "Say what?! You want her to join us?!"

Najenda smiled. "Yes of course. However, there are some issues we have to go through."

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow. "What kind of issues?"

Mine sighed at him. "She means what are we supposed to do with her. In case you forgot, she's not exactly right for assassination." She brought up a good point. Wendy was powerful but her attacks could very easily give her away.

So Tatsumi thought up of other things. "Well, of course I know that. She can help in other ways. She could back up some of us up using those enhancement spells she has." Leone did like the thought of that. If Wendy's Arms spell could increase her strength, the blonde was excited to what it could do for hers. Akame had a similar thought. That Vernier spell could make her faster than what her targets could see. Bulat also liked the idea of the Armor and the Arms added to her Incursio armor. "Not only that but she can heal people. There's gotta be someone out there who can't afford a doctor." He was trying hard to think of reasons how the young dragon slayer could help out.

"Tatsumi." He looked over at Akame. "It is true she can support us but the fact of the matter is that Wendy hasn't killed anyone in all of the events she was in. You've seen how she reacted when Leone killed our target last night. She wouldn't be able to handle it herself." That was true. Wendy was a still kid and she hasn't seen what everyone else had seen before in their lives. God knows how many people Akame killed when she was her age. "Sooner or later, she will have to take a life. Not for the sake of the job but for the sake of her life. We all know what the rule is in our world."

Everyone agreed to that. That was the main problem with Wendy. She was young but lacked the understanding despite how many battles she was in. Fortunately, Najenda had a plan for that. "I think we can work our way around that. True she has to face that truth some time later but for now, she will be on standby whenever we have a job." She stood up from her chair. "Now it is our turn to do the same for her. She's proven trustworthy enough." Everyone smiled at that fact. However, the moment was interrupted when her stomach growled. That was embarrassing to her. The boss of the group sat back down. "Before we do, let us eat first." As they did, they found out the food became a little cold.

 **B**

Wendy was sound asleep in her bed. After she left the dining room, the young dragon slayer went straight to her room, undid her hair and dropped to the bed. Saying everything about her life story wore her out. Hopefully, after that, they would trust her now. Wendy did mean she didn't have anything to hide. Just when she was about to tell Chelia her feelings for her in her dreams for the umpteenth time, it was interrupted by some knocking. That stirred Wendy and she woke up. She sat up and left her bed to answer the door. Once she opened it, the young dragon slayer was surprised to see who was in front of her. "Akame?"

The other girl just looked at her and turned around. "Our boss wants to talk to you. Follow me." She started to walk away from the young dragon slayer. Wendy quickly ran to catch up and follow wherever Akame was leading her. The sky dragon slayer did see that Akame was carrying a sword with her.

They were going in a different direction until they arrived at another pair of doors. Akame opened and the two walked in. This room one looked different to Wendy. It looked like a meeting room to her. Up ahead was the rest of the group standing in three on each side. In the middle was Najenda who was sitting in a chair. Behind her was a flag. As the two girls walked up, Akame left her and joined up the right side of the room. Wendy felt a bit nervous. "You wanted to see me?"

The boss smiled coyly at her. "Indeed. You see Wendy, since you told us everything about yourself that means you trust us completely correct?"

Wendy nodded at the question. "I do. I had nothing to hide from all of you. I trust all of you and you're nice people."

Najenda couldn't help but laugh quietly. Her innocence was something else. "That's good to know. Since you trust us, it is only the same we tell you everything about us." That surprised Wendy a bit. She was finally going to learn who these are. "You see Wendy…we're a group of assassins called Night Raid."

The young dragon slayer gasped and looked at everyone. "You're assassins? All of you?" Her opinion was quickly changing.

The boss of Night Raid ought to explain more to clear up. "It is quite surprising to you sure but let me finish." Wendy turned around to face Najenda. "In terms of your world, we are somewhat of a dark guild but also with some aspects of one of those legal guilds you explained before. You see we kill people who harm or harmed others for a price. We simply help those who need it." Wendy felt a bit better after hearing that but still.

"You're assassins who help people in need?" She was having trouble processing that.

The boss nodded at the question. "Yes. However, we have a primary target. One that lists above all others on our hit list."

The young dragon slayer was almost afraid to find out. "And who is that."

This is the part where things become a little heavy. "Before I tell you that, I will tell you this. Wendy…you should know this city, this land and all others are corrupted with greed and chaos and it is caused by one man. The Prime Minister of the Capital." Wendy was taken back a bit. One man was responsible for such a thing? She knew there was more. "Our enemy is known as the Empire and the Prime Minister is our main goal to take out."

Wendy had one question to ask. "So are all of you fighting against them?" She found it quite hard to believe that a small group could face against such a large enemy.

Najenda shook her head. "No. We are but just one group of something even larger. You see we are part of a rebel force called the Revolutionary Army. The ultimate goal is to overthrow the Empire and restore order to the land."

Now Wendy had a pretty clear picture. "Oh, I understand now. So basically all of you are kinda like heroes fighting evil for the greater good!" And that resulted in almost everyone laughing. The only ones who weren't was Akame and Tatsumi. The young dragon slayer looked at everyone looking confused. "Why is everyone laughing?"

Tatsumi sighed. "Don't feel bad. They laughed at me when I said the same thing."

Leone started to settle down. "Oh, Wendy. You're so adorable. No matter what you say we are…" Her face darkened a bit. "We're still murderers straight to the bottom line no matter what the reason it."

Surprisingly they saw Wendy shook her head. "That's not how I see it. To me, you're people making a change for others for the better of it. To me no matter what all of you call yourselves, you're still fighting for a just cause." Now they didn't laugh at that. That was the first time they heard that.

Najenda giggled at it. _"She can find the good of anyone it seems._ She cleared her throat to gain back Wendy's attention. "If believe so then how about you join up with us?"

Wendy was a bit surprised to hear that. "You want me to join?"

The boss smiled at her. "Yes. If you do believe that strongly, then you can make a difference as well. You have a set of skills that are very unique. You would be an invaluable member." Wendy didn't know how to respond to that. Her joining up with these people? Najenda could see the distress on her face. She thought a little persuasion would help. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you. I can assure you that by joining up with us, you'll be better off here rather than struggling to survive out in the Capital." Well, it was nicer in here. Besides, Wendy had nowhere else to go.

The young dragon slayer had one question. "If I do join, does that mean I have to kill people even if they harmed others?" She couldn't think of taking another life even if someone who harmed others.

Funny enough Najenda shook her head. "No, you do not. Granted you will go on some missions but you will mostly be for support and other tasks that are suited for you. If you are in some sort of trouble, we've seen how you've handled yourself and you have others to back you up." This was the part where Najenda wasn't going to sugar coat. "However, if you do choose to join us, you must know a few things. First one is that your life may suddenly end without you knowing. The work we do is dangerous and there is always a chance where we won't make it back alive. The second is that our goal is to kill the Prime Minister and all efforts will go into that. We will not spare time in helping you finding a way back to your world. You have to do that on your own. The choice is yours but I highly suggest you join us."

Wendy felt a little overwhelmed. She had to find a way back on her own while being in a world where your life would be taken away in an instant with a chance of not coming back. If was killed in this world, Wendy would not ever see Chelia, Carla, or anyone else back at the guild again. Both of her hands closed tightly and everyone saw her body shake a bit. Najenda saw her eyes close. Her shaking suddenly stopped. "I refuse." Everyone was shocked when they heard those words. She refused an offer from their boss. However, there was more to it. Wendy opened her eyes to reveal a look of determination in them and she swung her arm straight out to the side of her. "I'm not going to die!" Again they were taken back by hearing those words. "I have friends who are waiting for me back home. Friends who are worried about me just as I'm worried about them. If I die here then we won't be able to see each other again. So until I find a way leading back to my world, I won't die!"

Everyone in Night Raid couldn't believe what they just hear her say. To make a declaration such as that, it was almost nonsensical. Funny enough they couldn't help but be impressed by this. _"She said that like she means it. No, she does mean it._ _Never have I heard such a strong resolve before."_ Akame has never seen someone like her before.

Bulat was also smiling at her words. _"I like that look in her eye. She's afraid yes but she's got some guts to declare something like that. I think she might hold that all the way."_

Leone smiled as she giggled. _"Wendy, just when I thought I couldn't get a better impression of you. You go on and say something like that. You're no ordinary kid that's for sure. Then again you weren't ordinary to begin with."_

Sheele smiled as well. _"Such confidence. It must be from everything she's gone through her world. I'm actually hoping she does return home safe to her friends."_

Mine had different thoughts. _"Is this girl crazy or something? Saying something like that just out of nowhere. What the hell went through her head when she said that?"_

Tatsumi couldn't help but feel a bit proud. _"This is the bravest kid I've met. I can tell she'll do fine with us."_

Lubbock also thought the same thing. _"This kid is something else. Let's just hope she means what she says."_

Najenda started to laugh as younger dragon slayer lowered her arm down. "That's quite a bold statement you made. A rather foolhardy one at that. Do you mean what you just said?"

Wendy didn't waver for even a second. "Yes, I do and...I will gladly join."

That was all Najenda need to hear. "Then it's settled." She extended her hand to the younger girl. "Welcome to Night Raid Wendy Marvel."

 **A/N: All right I got something to say here. I know a lot of you want to see more after what happens after this but the truth is this is all I got at the moment. Sure I have a few battles planned for Wendy here and there but that's going take some time for me to get to them. Like I said I'm not that far in with the Akame Ga Kill anime. After that ends I'm going to have to read the manga so I can get a better clearing on where I want this to go. (NO SPOILERS!) Am I going to follow the events of the anime and the manga or am I going to go in my own direction in this? (While still following what happens in the anime.) That's the question I have to answer later on. Until then, I will work on my other stories and damn do they need to be updated. With all of that said, I'll see you all in the next update.**


	6. The Dragon's Bonding

**A/N: Ok so I have one more chapter planned in my head.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Six: The Dragon's Bonding

 _The guild in Lamia Scale was busy as always. Guild members were talking and taking jobs from the request board. However, all of that was about to change when Ooba walked up onto the stage of the guild. "All right everyone yammer down!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at their guild master. "Now I have some important news to tell you all so listen up! We have two new members joining us today. You probably already know them and you should since they were part of Fairy Tail." She looked at the side of the stage. "All right come out now."_

 _Everyone was surprised to see who joined their guild. Wendy felt a little shy looking at unfamiliar faces. She slightly looked away from them. "H-Hello. You may already know me but my name is Wendy Marvel." The young dragon slayer gestured at her friend. "And this is Carla. I hope we can get along." As usual, she bowed to them all politely._

 _There was nothing but silence for a few seconds. All of sudden everyone in the guild cheered loudly. "We got a dragon slayer now!"_

 _"_ _Our guild will be unstoppable now!"_

 _"_ _Welcome to our guild girls!"_

 _Lyon chuckled at the celebration. Having a god slayer and a dragon slayer in the guild would be very beneficial to them. He raised his glass in the air. "Let us celebrate this joyous occasion! To Wendy and Carla, our newest members!" Everyone raised their glasses as well and cheered._

 _Seeing this again reminded Wendy the first time she joined Fairy Tail. As she went off the stage, Wendy and Carla quickly had the Lamia Scale insignia placed where their Fairy Tail one was. The young dragon slayer felt a bit sad that it was gone now. "Wendy!" The sky dragon slayer looked to the side to see Chelia running up her. Wendy was taken a bit by surprised when the other girl hugged her and then let go. Chelia smiled at the younger girl brightly. "I'm so happy you and Carla are part of our guild now. We may not be Fairy Tail but…" She grabbed Wendy's hands and held tightly to her own. "We'll try our best to make you feel yourself at home with us."_

 _Wendy's blush became very obvious as her heart rate did go up a bit but she smiled back at the other girl. "Thank you Chelia. Thank you…everyone…"_

 _D_

Wendy slowly started to open up her eyes to see a ceiling once again. Only this time she knows where she was. The young dragon slayer sat up and felt something roll off one of her eyes. Wendy rubbed it to see it was a few tears. _"Was I crying?"_ She remembered the dream she had when Wendy first joined Lamia Scale. Speaking of which, that brought up another thought to her. _"I wonder how Carla and Chelia are doing."_ That was a question Wendy already knew but she was already in this world for two days. It was quite obvious to her they were worried sick about her just like Wendy was worried about them. On top of that, the world she was in was very dangerous indeed. Just one wrong move, just one slight hint of hesitation, and that was it for her for good. However, Wendy was going to make due of what she said last night in front of the whole group called Night Raid. With all of that straightened out of her head, Wendy smacked her cheeks a few times to snap out of it. "All right, time to start!"

After getting out of bed and making it, Wendy dropped to the floor and started to do pushups. It was part of an early morning workout she and Chelia came up with. Wendy remembered the details clearly. _"If we're going to become stronger, we'll need to increase our basic strength up first. So in every morning, we'll do one hundred pushups. After that, it's one hundred sit ups and after that, we'll run ten laps around the town."_ Wendy thought that was absurd at first but she was willing to try anything to become stronger. After she finished her pushups, the sky dragon slayer proceeded to do the one hundred sit ups. As Wendy was doing them, she figured she couldn't do the usual ten laps around since she figured the base wasn't as large as the town so that led right to the next portion of the morning workout. _"After running the ten laps, we'll have a quick break then we'll do a morning sparring match and that's it. What do you think Wendy?"_

Wendy stood up after completing her sit ups. With running around taken out, she decided to head out to the training grounds for a single sparring match. It wasn't the first time Wendy had to spare by herself. She's done it before when Chelia wasn't around which was very rare but still. Wendy exited out her room and started to make way to the training grounds. As she did, the younger dragon slayer was surprised and not surprised at the same time. Not surprised as the training grounds were still a bit destroyed. Surprised to see Bulat at the grounds swinging around a large heavy sword around with ease. Wendy could feel the wind coming out of former soldier swinging that sword around. As Bulat swung another time, off the corner of his eye he saw Wendy. He set the weapon down and looked at her. "Ah, good morning Wendy. Are you here for a morning workout?"

The young dragon slayer smiled at him. She could tell he was a real nice man. "Good morning to you too and I'm just here for a morning self-sparring. I already did the first part a little earlier back in my room."

Bulat admired that the younger girl had a morning schedule of her own. His impression on Wendy was the same as the others from Night Raid. Very strong for a girl her age. Then again like everyone thought before when they heard about her world, of course, she was strong. Wendy had to be. An idea came to him. "Tell you what. How about you spar with me for a bit. It's a lot better than doing it yourself."

Well, Wendy wasn't opposed to the idea. She was used to sparring against Chelia but her options were very limited here. That and Bulat was about the same size as Jura. "Ok then." She walked to the training grounds and stood in front of Bulat.

The former soldier set aside the weapon and smiled at the younger girl. "You're not going to use those enhancement spells are you?" Bulat wanted to make sure although maybe it would've been better if Wendy could use some of her enhancement spells. _"Let's how well she does without them."_ He observed the younger girl closer. _"Her stance is plain. She's either waiting for her opponent's attack or she's going to attack head on."_ Bulat didn't waste any time making the first move and punched forward.

To Wendy, he came at her with incredible speed for someone of his size but crossed her arms to block the attack. The young dragon slayer managed to do so but really felt the power behind his attack. It managed to push her back a bit. She lowered her arms to look at the former soldier. Wendy could still feel the power behind that attack. _"He's strong."_

Bulat observed closely. An attack like was strong enough to knock someone off their feet but Wendy was still standing. _"I guess that's to be expected from her. She may be a child but she's the one that did this to the entire training ground."_ Strong as the young dragon slayer may be, she was still new to how things work in this world. "Listen to me Wendy. Here's some advice since you're going to be with us. In a life or death fight, it's important to make the first move. Your opponent isn't going to give you the chance if they attack first. I learned that the first time you fought Leone. She was right what she told you. Closing your eyes in front of your enemy is a fatal mistake."

Wendy had to agree with what Bulat told her. A single mistake could cost her a fight and her life. She brought her arms to her and closed her hands tightly while having a determined look that Bulat really liked. "I understand. Thank you for telling me that." With that info in mind now, she jumped straight at Bulat quickly and tried a kick to the side.

The former soldier managed to block Wendy's attack with his arm. As he felt the attack, he was surprised by the amount of power the younger girl had in the kick. Bulat pushed back Wendy and she landed back on the ground. He looked at his arm and contemplated of what he experienced. _"So she's still that powerful even without those enhancement spells."_ Her attack had about the same power as his first strike. Bulat looked at Wendy. _"If she's that strong at that age, I wonder how strong she'll be in the future."_ He smiled at the thought. In a way, Wendy reminds him of Tatsumi. Both she and Tatsumi will go far if they kept up on their training.

"Are you ok?"

Bulat snapped out of his daze and smiled at young dragon slayer. "Yeah I'm fine. Let's continue shall we?" Wendy smiled and the two continued to spar with each other for a while longer. After an hour had passed, the two decided that was enough. They sat on the steps while Wendy breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back. The former soldier laughed. "I can tell you're satisfied. I have to thank for that sparring session as well.

Wendy breathed out and smiled at the former soldier. "You're welcome and you're pretty strong too." He wasn't as strong as Jura but Bulat was still powerful.

While they were still sitting together, Bulat had a question for the younger girl. "Tell me something, Wendy." The younger girl wondered what he wanted to know. "When you told us your story, one part that you seemed happy about is when you first met that one girl. What was her name again?"

"It was Chelia." Wendy answered.

That was the name Bulat was trying to remember. "Ah yes her. You seemed really chipper when you described her."

Now the younger dragon slayer blushed a little and looked away while looking down as well. "Well…yeah. She's really strong, kind, sweet…" She could go on about describing her love interest. She heard Bulat laugh and looked at him. "What's so funny?"

He chuckled a bit more. "I know a person who is in love and you are in love with this Chelia girl." Wendy's face going all red proved his point. "Ah ha, I knew it. I'm also guessing she was the one she gave you that bracelet." Bulat pointed out.

Wendy looked at the bracelet. "Yes."

Bulat looked at the bracelet as well. _"That may be the only thing that connects her to her world and the girl that gave it to her."_ Seemed Wendy had more to return than what she said last night. She wanted to see the girl she's infatuated with again. Another question came to him. "So are you two a couple or have you least told her about what you feel for her?"

He had the feeling he made Wendy feel a bit bad since she looked a bit sad. "I…haven't had the chance to tell her." There were times she wanted to tell the god slayer about her feelings but Wendy's nerves always seemed to short out at the last second.

The former soldier now had a better idea about Wendy's declaration. He smiled and laughed again. Wendy didn't know why. "Now I understand. If you ask me there is nothing stronger than a burning passion for the one you love." Bulat pointed at the younger girl. "Let that be the driving force of you living and never forget that. Survive in this world until you find your way home and let the girl know how you feel!" The former stood up and pointed straight at the sky.

Wendy couldn't help but giggle. He was right though. She had to survive in the world long enough until she found a way home and finally confess her feelings to her. "Thank you again, Bulat. I will do just that."

The former soldier gave her a thumbs up. "No problem. I'm happy to help out any way I can."

"Wendy."

The two heard another voice and looked to the side to see Akame with her hair tied up and wearing an apron. "Oh, good morning Akame." Wendy greeted.

The other girl smiled at her. "I require some help in the kitchen." She wanted to see what else Wendy could benefit the group. If she could cook well, that means Akame would be able to eat more.

Wendy nodded at the request. "Okay, sure." She turned to the former soldier. "I'll see you later Bulat."

He just smiled as he crossed his arms. "All right then. Take care."

The young dragon slayer waved goodbye and started to walk to the kitchen with Akame. "It seems you had a good conversation with Bulat earlier."

Wendy giggled. "We did. He was really nice too."

Akame was glad the younger girl was getting along with the group. "I can believe that." She should tell the rest of the schedule to Wendy. "After breakfast, Mine will take you the Capital."

The young dragon slayer raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

 **B**

Wendy was simply amazed at what she was seeing. "Oh wow! This is the Capital?" The city reminded her so much of Crocus.

"Hey!" The young dragon slayer looked ahead to see Mine who seemed a little mad. "Quit standing around and get over here! If you get lost, I'm not looking for you." The pinkette sighed to herself. _"Why did the boss assign me to her?"_ As she saw Wendy run up to her, Mine couldn't forget what the younger girl declared last night. _"Just what in the hell what was she thinking saying something like that?"_

The young dragon slayer caught up with her. "I'm sorry Mine." Wendy gave an apologetic look to the other girl.

The way she looked made the older girl slightly blush because Wendy kinda looked adorable. However, she just huffed and looked away. "Well, just stick close to me ok? If you get lost then Leone is going to have my head." The blonde of the group had taken a very big interest in Wendy. All during breakfast she tried to spoon feed Wendy and then giggling happily. They also found out Wendy was quite the cook in the kitchen. However, she told them how she knew so well was because Chelia taught her. Mine didn't understand why Bulat chuckled at that.

Before the two did depart to the capital, Wendy had a question. "So how come you walk around in the Capital so easily again?" The young dragon slayer wondered about that since the entire group is assassins.

Mine sighed in frustration. "Pay attention next time someone explains. I'll explain it only once again so listen closely. Some of the people in the group have wanted posters plaster around the city so they can't really just walk in. The ones who can walk around freely are Tatsumi, Leone, Lubbock, and me."

Now the sky dragon slayer understood. _"Oh, so that's why."_ So now here the two are and what a strange sight it is. Here was an assassin walking in broad daylight and no one knew. There was one more question Wendy had to ask. "So, why are we here?"

"To get you some clothes that's what." Mine answered. "She looked back at Wendy. "Do you really want to keep wearing that knowing who gave it to you in the first place?" She had a point. Wendy's clothes were back at the man who tried to drug her and these were the only set of clothes she could wear for the past two days. "Also a better way to hide that mark on your shoulder." Wendy looked over her shoulder where a cloth band was covering her guild mark. The reason why was because the group told her a mark like that could draw unnecessary attention. Apparently, in this world, you don't want to people to find out which group that persons are from. It was another way to be killed in this world. As they were walking through the streets, Wendy noticed a few wanted posters placed on a wall. She stopped and took a closer look at them. Sure enough, she saw a figure that looked like Akame on one of them."Hey, I'm not going tell you again! Get over here!"

Wendy ran back to Mine. "I'm sorry! I'm coming back!" With all distractions now gone, the two girls were able to continue what the pinkette settled to do. They arrived at a small clothing store and Mine was able to pick out a few outfits for the young dragon slayer to wear along with some accessories to put up Wendy's hair in her usual twin tail fashion. She even bought a golden (fake of course.) armband to cover up the guild mark. The young dragon slayer was very grateful for what Mine was doing. She could see that the older girl was nice even though she didn't show it. After they done shopping, the two left and had some time left for a small treat. They were having parfaits at a small sweet shop and the two were sitting down at a table. Mine thought she was would give one to Wendy because she felt generous. The younger girl sure was. "Thank you for this Mine." She picked up a spoon and started to eat it.

The older girl saw Wendy eat her treat but what she said last night was still bothering her. "Why did you say something like that last night?"

Wendy stop eating and looked at Mine. "What do you mean?"

Now Mine glared at the young dragon slayer. "You declaring you're not going to die. That's pretty much a death flag triggered right there. I know you're determined of trying to find your way back to your world but chances are you are going die somewhere in the future." To Mine, that declaration made Wendy look like a total fool. "Look, I know you went through a lot of crap back in your world but this one is different. If you're not careful, you may not end up seeing your world at all." Mine really did feel sorry for Wendy. Her having been stuck in this world.

Wendy just looked down at the table. "I meant what I said." She spoke softly but Mine was able to hear it. The young dragon slayer looked at the older girl in the eye. "I know how dangerous this world can be after what I saw. If I want to survive in it then I'll have to get strong. Stronger now than ever if I want to see my home and friends again. It's just not a declaration. It's a promise." If there was one important thing Wendy had learned from being in a guild, they always keep their word.

What Wendy said did change Mine's mind a bit. _"Guess she isn't some brat with some high hopes."_ Mine leaned back in her chair. "Well…at least you know what it's going to take to survive so you got that going. Just try not to hold us back."

Wendy smiled as she giggled. "I won't. That's another promise I'll make for all of you." Even saying that Mine still thought what the younger girl said was a bit ridiculous. "You know Mine; I think you're really nice." And that comment right there startled the older girl and leaned back a bit too far. Mine screamed and fell behind. Wendy instantly stood up from her chair. "Oh no, are you all right?!"

Mine just groaned and gritted her teeth in frustration. _"When we get back to the base, I'll show her how nice I really am!"_

 **A/N: I got a bit of a question. Is it Schere or Sheele that is often used because I'm using Schere based on the Akame Ga Kill character list. Is one of them correct or does it matter? If it's Sheele, I'll go back to make the corrections.**


	7. The Dragon's First Mission

**A/N: Ok I made the changes to the story. Sheele it is. Thanks everyone! Now on to the next chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Seven: The Dragon's First Mission

By the time Wendy and Mine came back to the base from their little shopping trip, the sun was already started to set. Wendy thought it was quite a journey back to the base. They entered the main room of the base. "We're back!" Wendy announced.

And in an instant, Leone came rushing to the young dragon slayer and hugged her tightly while Wendy's head was shoved in between the older girl's breasts again. "Welcome back Wendy! Did you have a good time seeing the Capital for the first time?" Her response was the younger girl's muffled screams while waving her arms frantically.

Mine rolled her eyes at the sight. "You're going to suffocate her Leone."

The blonde looked at the other girl with innocent eyes. "Well, it's not my fault Wendy is just so adorable. I just want to hug her forever." She giggled.

Apparently, Wendy wasn't going last forever since her arms just dropped and she stopped screaming. "And she stopped moving." Mine pointed out bluntly.

Leone separated Wendy from herself and she let out a gasp of air. "I thought I was going to die." Death by breasts in the face. That's not exactly the way Wendy wanted to go. Even so, she still smiled at the blonde. "The Capital was really great. Mine even treated me to a parfait."

And now the pinkette wished Wendy didn't mention that because Leone was giving her a smug look. "She did now did she?" The blonde laughed. "Wow Mine. You have a soft spot for her don't you?"

Mine crossed her arms as she looked away and huffed. "As if. I just figured she would enjoy it that's all."

Leone knew her friend didn't want to admit it but that's just how she was. "If you say so." She smiled at the young dragon slayer. "So since you're back, how about we take a bath together Wendy!"

The younger girl blushed at the suggestion. "Wait, you want us to bathe together?" The last time Wendy bathed with someone was with Chelia and that hard enough not trying to at least take a peek at the other girl's body.

The blonde chuckled at her reaction. "Yep. Sheele is coming along too." She looked at the pinkette. "You're invited too Mine."

As generous as the offer was, she had suspicions. "And why do you want us all to bathe together?" She knew Leone well enough that she had some ulterior motive planned in her mind.

Said girl just waved her hand nonchalantly. "No reason. I just want Wendy to come along with us. What do you say?" Leone smiled at the younger girl.

Wendy had a bit a thought. Well, she really hasn't taken a bath all day and she would like to get to know more about the group. "I don't see any harm in it." What was the worst that could happen while bathing with other girls?

Leone grabbed her arm. "Awesome. We have a hot spring not far from the base. Let's go already!" And she ran while still holding onto Wendy who was screaming.

"Hey! At least let her take a pair of clothes to change into after the bath!" Mine stated as she ran to catch up with the two.

 **B**

Wendy was wrong. So very wrong. Taking a bath in a hot spring did feel nice to her. It relieved all the muscles in her body. However, her eyes kept going to "certain" places on Leone's and Sheele's bodies. Their breasts. Mine's sure they were smaller which did make her feel a bit better but the other two girl's just keep attracting her eyes. Sometimes she cursed at the fact she's attracted to other girls. Leone easily noticed it and laughed. "Don't worry Wendy. You're still growing up. I'm sure you'll have a bombshell body like your Edolas half does." The young dragon slayer quietly thanked the heat as it hid the blush. However, Wendy did wish she would have a body like her older counterpart later on when she grows up.

"So how do you like being in Night Raid so far Wendy?" Sheele asked.

The younger girl smiled at the question. "It's really nice. It's like I thought. All of you are really nice." Again Mine wanted to show how "nice" she really is.

She huffed again. "You say that now but wait until you go on your first mission. Then you'll see what we're capable of. You already saw what Leone could do." The pinkette reminded.

Yeah, that was a sight Wendy wasn't going to forget anytime soon. Speaking of which, there was a question she was meaning to ask. "By the way Leone, how you were able to transform? When we first met, you had animalistic features and then we met again they weren't there. It wasn't until we fought that you transformed again. It kinda reminded me of a magic called Take Over."

Leone wanted to know more about what Take Over was but Wendy did bring up a good question. "Well, I guess you going to learn about it sooner or later. Since you're not from our world, you don't know about Imperial Arms."

Wendy tilted her head in confusion. "Not really. I did hear Miss Najenda mention that after our fight. I didn't understand what she meant by that." She was told always to reference Najenda as the boss but Wendy stuck with calling her Miss. The boss of the group didn't mind that though.

The other three girls looked at each other and then back to Wendy. "Well, I guess you're going to get a lesson out of this so pay attention this time." Mine announced. "You see Imperial Arms are weapons that were made by the king of this Capital a thousand years ago. He sent out his men to travel all over the land to fight against high-level S class danger beasts and rare metals to create them. There are forty-eight Imperial Arms in all and they were used to win countless wars. However five hundred years later, a civil war came out and all of them scatter all over. Some of them have been rediscovered by the Empire."

All of that sounded very interesting to Wendy. "So does everyone in the group have Imperial Arms like Leone?"

Said girl chuckled. "You got it. My Imperial Arms is called Lionel. Like you saw before, I can transform into a super powerful beast and you're the only one who stood a chance against it Wendy."

So it was the Imperial Arm that made Leone transform like that. One thing was cleared up but Wendy had another question. "What Imperial Arm do you have Mine?"

The other girl gave a rather proud smile. "My Imperial Arm is a sniper rifle known as Pumpkin. What it does is that the greater the danger I'm in, the more powerful it becomes." Well, that's one way to make a bad situation into an advantage. "And Sheele's Imperial Arms is known as Extase. It's giant pair of scissors that can cut through anything. She's pretty good with them if you ask me."Wendy looked over at Sheele. Funny enough she didn't look like a killer given how airheaded she often acted. She guessed that would be another way to be killed in this world. "Lubbock's Imperial Arms is called Cross-Tail. What that can do is ensnare its target with its wires and making quick kills with it. Bulat's Imperial Arms is known as Incursio. It's an armor type Imperial Arms and it's pretty powerful. It even has the power to turn the user invisible." However, that proved useless since Wendy picked him out by the scent.

So far all of the Imperial Arms she heard sounded powerful. "What about Tatsumi? Does he have one?"

Leone just laughed and Sheele giggled. Mine gave the younger girl a disgruntled look. "Nope. All he has is that sword of his."

The blonde stopped her laughing. "Still, he's pretty good with it."

The young dragon slayer wondered how he was roped into this. "What about Akame?"

Leone smiled at the question. "Akame's Imperial Arm is something else. It's called Murasame and it's known as the one kill sword. If she doesn't kill you with it then its poison will." That was a bit unsettling to hear. A weapon with the ability to kill a person with just one strike. Yeah, there weren't many people she known that could handle that in a fight.

"Yeah but a major weakness Murasame has is that it has to pierce the skin of the enemy. It won't do much good if the enemy has armor." Mine explained. Wendy sighed as she sank deeper into the water. After hearing all of that, these Imperial Arms are dangerous and very powerful. She can't imagine how strong the others must be. "There's another fact you should know about Imperial Arms Wendy."

The younger girl rose up again to hear what Mine was going to say. "What is it?"

Now Mine gave a serious look to her. "All of the Imperial Arms follow one ironclad rule ever since they were created. If two Imperial Arm users ever fight each other, one of them ends up getting killed." Wendy gulped when she heard that. That was by far the scariest thing she had heard yet in this world.

She was almost afraid of asking her next question. "So…which Imperial Arm is the strongest then? Out of all of them." That was a question she dreaded to hear.

Mine sighed and leaned back. "Well that all depends on the person who's using it. If you want to be specific, it's an ice Imperial Arms used by her." She narrowed her eyes at that last word.

"Her?" Wendy wondered who the older girl was referring to.

She saw Leone give the exact same look. Even Sheele looked a bit distraught. "Listen Wendy. This person we're talking about, she's one of the targets on our hit list. She's widely known for her countless murders and anyone that has gone up against this woman has been killed. She's the strongest person in the Empire. General Esdeath." Even the very name sent a chill down Wendy's spine. "Just you wait. One day we'll take her down. After that, everything should be easy pickings." Leone smiled at her.

Wendy felt like she was about done with the bath. Suddenly she heard a sound. "Someone is coming!"

Everyone stood up. Leone was mad. "Lubbock, I swear if that's you I'm going rip out what you consider important!" To their surprise, it wasn't Lubbock. Instead, Akame appeared before them. Leone giggled nervously. "Uh…hey, Akame! What's up?"

The other girl just stared blankly at the group. "I'm here to tell you that dinner is almost done. After that, the boss has a mission for us." Now Wendy felt a bit nervous. A mission and so soon as well.

Leone smiled at the other girl. "All right then. We'll be out quickly." With that said and done, Akame left the other four girls to put off the finishing touches of tonight's dinner. As soon as she was gone, the blonde stretched. "Well, time to get dressed and get going. I'm starving." Everyone agreed to that.

 **B**

Dinner was quite filling to Wendy. She was told next to help out Akame with tomorrow night's dinner as well. However, before that, since dinner was now over, everyone in the group was now in the meeting room. Wendy was now wearing one of the new outfits Mine bought her. A long sleeve black dress with white frills along the edges and a white skirt. She wore black stockings just above her knees. _"Is this supposed to be gothic Lolita?"_ To complete the look, her hair was back in her usual twin tail style but was held by black ribbons. Leone thought she looked adorable in the outfit.

Najenda looked at the group. "Now that everyone is here, I can tell you what tonight's mission is going be." Wendy felt a bit nervous. This was going to be her first mission with everyone. "It's to stop an auction show that will be happening in a warehouse at the harbor and it will start at midnight tonight."

Everyone was confused by that. Especially Wendy. "An auction show?"

The leader of the group smiled at the younger girl. "Yes but instead of auctioning off items, they auction live humans. Women to be in fact to other people to do what they please against their will."

Wendy sensed that the air became a bit tense. "How awful."

Leone slammed her fist into her other hand. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go kill those sick fuckers already!" Everyone agreed to that. Except for Wendy of course. She still wasn't comfortable about killing a person.

"Just hold on for a minute Leone." Najenda intervened. "You should know events like these happen all the time. The reason why this one is important is because the head who organizes them all will be appearing in this one. It is a rare opportunity for us. Cut the head off and the rest of the body shall follow. The objective is simple. Kill all of those who are attending this and save the women. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone answered. Almost everyone.

Wendy raised her hand. "I am going as well?"

Everyone looked at her and Najenda smiled. "But of course. This is an excellent chance of you to see what Night Raid can do." She had an alternative objective of doing this as well. _"And for you to get used to about what you're about to see."_ Najenda placed her robotic arm in front of her. "Now go and give them what they deserve!"

 **B**

The ringing of the buoys rang in the quiet night air. A large crowd of people, mostly men wearing suits were entering the empty warehouse. Security was tight all around making sure that no one will interrupt such an important event. However a few buildings over, Night Raid was preparing to end this auction. Mine was looking through the scope of her Imperial Arm Pumpkin. "It's like the boss said. A lot of these guys are showing up for the auction and there seems to be a lot of security as well. All armed as usual."

Wendy observed everyone carefully. She was looking at what these Imperial Arms she was told about look like now. Like Mine said, hers was a sniper rifle but it had an unusual design. Leone was already in her beast form, Lubbock had gloves on that she thought was how he is able to control the wires, Sheele with the biggest pair of scissors the young dragon slayer had ever seen, Bulat now in armor that she believed to be Incursio, and Akame with her sword ready. Tatsumi still had his sword sheathed. _"_ _So this is what Imperial Arms look like. They're all so different."_

"So what's the plan here?" Tatsumi asked.

Mine set down her weapon. "Well, obviously we have to take out the security first then we have to make sure any of those guys can't escape. Dealing with the rest of them is going to be the difficult part."

Wendy walked up to the group. "Maybe I can help with that."

Everyone looked at her. Lubbock had his doubts. "No offense kid but your magic isn't exactly best for this kind of thing." He reminded the younger girl.

The sky dragon slayer shook her head. "I understand that. What I mean is I can use my enhancement spells if that would help any."

Leone already liked the idea. "Oh yeah. By the way how long can you use them, Wendy?"

The younger girl thought about that for a bit. "Well, before it was only for a short time. Three minutes max but now the effect can last for seven minutes." She was very thankful that her enhance spells can last longer now thanks to the training she and Chelia had done.

"Well, it's almost midnight so you might as well use them now." Tatsumi suggested. "Any idea who you're going to give them to?"

Again Wendy thought about that. One choice was obvious. She placed her hand in front of Leone. "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven…" A glow appeared on her hand. **_"Arms."_**

That same glow enveloped Leone's entire body. Even her hair was floating slightly. A powerful feeling surged through her body. She brought her hands or rather claws up to her and smiled wickedly. _"I can't believe how freaking amazing this feels! I feel like I can take on an entire army with this kind of power!"_

Everyone was kinda worried now. "Are you feeling alright Leone?" Sheele asked.

The blonde giggled excitedly. "Oh, I'm feeling alright Sheele. In fact, I'm feeling better than I have ever been before." Leone closed her claws tightly and set them down to look at the young dragon slayer. "Wendy, you're freaking awesome you know that?" She smiled at her.

That was one down. Two more to go. "So who are you giving the next power up to?" Mine asked.

Wendy looked at the group again. She made her next decision. This time, she placed her hand in front of Tatsumi. "Fast wind that run the heaven…" Another glow appeared. **"** **Vernier."**

Now Tatsumi's body was enveloped with a light. Now he had an idea of what Leone was feeling. "Oh man. This feels so…incredible."

Wendy sighed. "I think that's it for now. I really don't think any of you will need the Armor spell right now."

Akame smiled. "Thank you for doing this Wendy. This will make the mission easier." She looked at the warehouse. "And I have a plan as well." She explained the details to them all. "Is that understood?" Everyone nodded their heads. All of them heard a bell chime through the air. They all looked at the warehouse. "It's midnight now. Let's begin the mission."


	8. The Dragon's Experience

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Eight: The Dragon's Experience

Once all of the guests for the auction entered the warehouse, security increased a bit. The guards looked around carefully at all ends and surrounded the front entrance. One of the guards laughed. "I hear the picks in there are top notch. Too bad we're out here just guarding."

The other guard agreed. "No kidding. I can just imagine what I can do with one of those prizes for five minutes alone. What about you?" His response a strange noise. He turned around to see the other man's blood spurting out from his chest. "What th-" His own body was severed in half completely. His blood spread out everywhere.

All of the other guards armed their guns. "Who's out there?" His answer was his chest suddenly bursting and blood coming out of the wound. "

One of the guards was about to scream and shoot whatever was killed their allies but couldn't. In fact, all of them couldn't scream due to something wrapping tightly around their necks. Not only that they couldn't move as well. In the shadows, Lubbock chuckled. He remembered Akame's plan. _"First off, Lubbock and Bulat will deal with the guards standing at the front entrance. They need to be taken care of first."_

With a quick tightening with the wires, Lubbock was able to snap the necks of all the guards. All of them dropped their guns. Once all of them were dead, he walked out of the shadows and in front of the twin doors. "That's one part down. Wouldn't you say, Bulat?"

The former soldier while invisible nodded. "Yeah. While we're waiting, set up the next part."

Lubbock smiled while he brought his hand up. "But of course."

Meanwhile, the rest of the team snuck into the warehouse through one of the windows. From there they split up into two groups running quietly as possible through the upper walkways. Akame was with Tatsumi and Leone while Wendy was with Mine and Sheele. All of them looked down to see all of the people gathered in one place. _"Tatsumi and the rest of us will sneak inside and wait until the time is right to strike."_

One of them clapped while on the stage. He laughed. "Welcome everyone to our annual auction. I'm pretty sure all of you are anxious to see what we have in store. I can assure you we have a fine collection for tonight's event."

Leone gritted her teeth while her claws put a squeeze on the railings. _"He talking like the girls aren't even human."_ Wendy could sense the anger coming out of the blonde. She had to admit what the man was saying was awful.

The man chuckled. "And joining us tonight is a very special guest. I present the head of the auctions. Give him a round of applause everyone." Everyone clapped as another man walked to the one that was speaking. He looked a bit older as he was in his early fifties.

"Looks like the info was right. The head is here." Mine pointed out.

"So, what do we do now?" Wendy asked. She wondered how she was going to play into this. The young dragon slayer already gave her Arms and Vernier spell to Tatsumi and Leone.

Speaking of the blonde, she just smiled. "Don't worry about what you can do for now Wendy. Just watch and learn." She was anxious and restless on trying out the major power boost she received.

The head of the auction held up his hand. "Thank you all for joining us this evening. Tonight we have thirty lovely ladies ready to go and all for your pleasure." The crowd chuckled at the thought. "Now, shall we begin?" That was the signal for Night Raid to start. Akame jumped over the railing. She fell and landed right in front the elder man. As she kneeled from the fall, everyone was taken back by her sudden appearance. Akame looked at him with no empathy in her eyes. "What th-" He didn't have the chance finish his sentence as Akame drew her sword quickly and slashed the man's neck. Blood came out and sprayed out everywhere. He let out a gurgled screamed and fell back to the floor.

The initial shock was quickly over and the other man pulled out his gun on Akame. "You bitch!" A quick slash went through his body from the middle of his head through his body. His body split apart while his blood went everywhere as well.

Tatsumi was the one who did the deed and he and Akame looked at the rest of the crowd. They all drew their guns at them. "Who the hell are you two?"

Their answer was a boom in the middle of the crowd. Several of the men were crushed instantly. They all turned to see Leone still having that wicked smile. Sheele landed right next to her. "Who are we? That you don't need to know because all of you are going to die tonight!" She readied her claws.

One of the men in the crowd growled. "Kill them!" His head was shot through.

Mine was on the stage along with Akame and Tatsumi. "Well, you heard the guy."

Akame and Tatsumi instantly went into the crowd. Tatsumi arrived faster and severed several of the crowd's heads. Akame made several attacks of her own. Their blood flew everywhere from their bodies. Sheele swung her giant pair scissors at some of the other men and severed their bodies in half. She then ran up to one of them and stabbed one of them in the chest. Sheele opened Extase the man's body burst apart. Leone attacks never felt stronger. Just one swipe was strong enough to take off a limb from a body. Add that to her speed and she was an almost unstoppable killing machine. With one swipe after another, she took of an arm, a head, and part of a torso. Anyone that was in her way became a ravaged carcass afterward. She was quite enjoying herself.

Some of the men had the better idea of just getting out. "Come on, let's bail. I'm not dying here!" They ran to the front door and opened it. As they ran out, they were ensnared by Lubbock's wires. "What is this? I can't move!"

Lubbock laughed as he walked up to them. "Sorry, but you're not going anywhere." With a slight movement of his hand, the wires tightened and their bodies fell limp. "And thanks for opening the door."

Bulat became visible and twirled his spear before charging into the warehouse. He tore through any man that was in his path as their body parts scattered everywhere. _"If any do go through the front door, Lubbock will set a trap for them. With the door open, Bulat will join us and take care of the rest inside all together."_

Back to the upper walkway, Wendy gulped and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Never before she had seen so much bloodshed. The screams of the men filled the air as well as the scent of their blood. The way everyone in Night Raid was fighting, it was like they've become totally different people. What was a major thought to her was that her magic was being used for this. It was being used to kill these men. She shook her head. _"No. These men are the bad guys. My magic is helping out the group and we'll set those girls free after this is done."_ Off the corner of her eye, she saw two of the men running to the back. It looked like no one else noticed. An idea came to her. _"I can follow them to find the women."_

In the back of what was going on, the women were being held behind bars. All of them wondered what was going on in front. They whispered among. "What's going on?"

"What's happening?"

They saw two men came in and they looked frightened beyond belief. "Ah, can't believe this is happening."

"What do we do with the women?" The other asked.

The first man looked at them pulled out his gun to them. The women gasped in fear. "Well, they might as well useless to us as they're dead. No sense of keeping them around." Several of the women huddled together and closed their eyes to fear the worse.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Wendy burst in and kicked the side of his head. She landed and looked at the other man. "A kid?!" The young dragon slayer closed her hand tightly and pulled back her arm. She punched the other man and hit the wall behind him hard. Even without magic, Wendy was plenty strong even if she was a kid.

The women couldn't believe that just one child alone brought down two dangerous men. Wendy turned to them. "Don't worry. We're here to help. Now stand back." The women did just that. They saw the wind gathered around her hand. **"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** She swiped at the bars and destroyed them easily. The women covered themselves from the attack with their arms and set them down to see that the bars were completely gone. Wendy smiled at them. "Is everyone okay?" All of them nodded. "That's good."

Some of the women had questions. "What's happening out there?"

"Are you here to help us?"

Wendy nodded at the last question. "Yes, and my friends are dealing with men out there. They should be done shortly. I'll go check and see. Meanwhile, all of you stay here until it's safe." All of the women agreed to that. It didn't seem the two men were going to wake up anytime soon. Wendy ran back to the rest of the group.

As she came back to the main room, the young dragon slayer stopped running and gasped at what she saw. Bodies of the men were everywhere just dead on the floor. Seeing the carnage alone was a bit too much for her. The stench of blood was overwhelming her nose. The rest of the group stretched now that all of the targets were all dead. Tatsumi looked to the side to see Wendy. "Oh, Wendy. There you are."

Wendy tried her best to ignore the countless the bodies in the room. "Uh…it looks like all of you are done." The sight before her was very unsettling.

Mine rolled her eyes. "Hardly. Leone was the one with the most kills. I swear if I didn't know better, her eyes would turn red and her hair would be on fire or something." It seemed the Arms spell worked better for Leone than the sky dragon slayer thought. Wendy decided to cancel both the spells now since they weren't needed anymore. She held out her hand and both spells vanished from both Tatsumi and Leone.

Said blonde sighed. "Have to say Wendy, that Arms spell of yours is something else. I felt like I couldn't get enough."

"And Tatsumi here seemed a bit faster than usual. Most of the targets he had couldn't see him until it was too late." Bulat praised. He didn't want to say it out loud but he thought he had more kills than Akame.

Speaking of the girl... "What are you doing down here anyway Wendy? You were supposed to be at the upper walkways." She wasn't sure the younger girl was ready to see this kind of sight but it seemed she was taking it a bit better than the assassin thought.

Well, a tiny bit of that is true. Wendy was taking this a bit better than last time but barely. The young dragon slayer was using every bit of willpower just trying to cope with what she was seeing. She knew she had to get used to seeing this kind of sight now that she's with assassins. "Well, I saw two of them go into the back. I followed them to where all those women are. One of them pulled out a gun and tried to shoot them but I intervened and took both of them out. The women are safe but I don't think we can lead them out through here." Everyone thought Wendy just knocked the two out cold. That was to be expected though. She wasn't ready yet to take a life.

Leone sighed. "All right, I'll help you out making a new exit. It shouldn't be too hard. Let's go, Wendy." That and Leone would kill the two Wendy knocked out.

Leone walked up to Wendy and both girls walked to the back where the women were. The rest of the group waited for one certain thing to happen. The ground shook as they heard a loud noise. That just so happened to be Leone who punched the wall behind so the women could escape. Again the women were at a loss for words. They were very glad that these two were on their side. Leone chuckled. "There you go. A way out. Make sure all of you go back to your families safely and don't tell anyone you saw us."

One of the women smiled and bowed to them. "We won't but we won't ever forget your kindness. Thank you." All of them ran out of the exit Leone made and carefully made their way back to their homes.

Wendy still had some doubts though. "Are you sure they'll be all right?"

The older girl wasn't worried. "Yep. As long as they stick to together, they should be fine. Seeing their faces being happy was worth it." She placed her hand on the young dragon slayer's shoulder. "For your first time out with us, you did pretty well."

Wendy shook her head. "I didn't do much. All I did was give you and Tatsumi a little boost. That's all."

Leone chucked at her for being so humble. "That's not true. You managed to save lives today and isn't that what's important?" The blonde did make a good point for Wendy. In a way, this was similar to taking jobs at the guild. It's just a little more…extreme to Wendy that's all. "Come on let's get back to the others and then back to base. I'm sure you'll want to sleep all of this off."

Sleep would be a good thing right about now for Wendy. Even though she didn't do much, sleep would be great right about now. "That sounds nice."

As the two turned around, Leone stopped. "On second thought, you go on ahead Wendy. I'll catch up."

The young dragon looked back at the blonde and nodded. "Okay then." She ran to join up with the others and knew what she was going to see again.

Soon as she was gone, Leone sighed and looked at the room. "I almost forgot." She looked at the two men Wendy took out earlier. "You did a good job Wendy but…sooner or later; you are going to have to kill in order to survive. That's just how it works in this world." Leone felt a bit bad that someone like Wendy was just dumped into this world and now has to live by this world's rules. "Still, we'll be here with you the whole way until you find a way back to your world." That last part made Leone a bit sad. She quickly got over it and smiled. "All right, enough of that. Let's get this over with." The sound of flesh being ripped apart could be heard in the next second.

 **A/N: Ok now I'm sure this is the last idea I have so far for this story. BTW find and guess the reference in this chapter.**


	9. The Dragon's Healing

**A/N: Son of a…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Nine: The Dragon's Healing

Another morning came onto the base of Night Raid. Wendy woke up as usual and did her morning routine. She went over to the training grounds to see Bulat doing his morning workout as well. However, Tatsumi was with him this time. The former soldier was helping him with his sword swings. With Bulat helping out Tatsumi, the young dragon slayer decided to her self-sparing. Let's just say that wind blowing everywhere managed to distract the other two. After that, everyone in the group had breakfast. Wendy was a bit skeptical about having beef bowls with tempura as breakfast. While everyone was eating, the sky dragon slayer had a question. "Excuse me, Miss Najenda."

The leader of Night Raid ceased her eating and looked at the younger girl. She did feel a bit annoyed being called "Miss." From her Wendy but that was just who she was. "Yes, what is it, Wendy?" She took another bite of her tempura.

"I was wondering if I could go the Capital today." Wendy stated.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Wendy. Najenda set her fork down. "Of course but what for?" She figured the young dragon slayer must've had a reason to go the Capital again so soon."

"Well, I was hoping to go to the library and look up about myths and legends. As you said before, you can't waste any resources in trying to find a way back for me and I had to look for it on my own. I just want to see if there is anything even remote of a way back to my world." Wendy explained.

The group didn't expect Wendy to start searching so soon. The sooner the better in the leader's mind. "That's fine Wendy but you'll need someone take you along."

Leone instantly stood up. "I'll look after her boss!" She volunteered with a smile on her face. Lubbock was snickering to himself since Leone and books don't mix very well together.

Najenda nodded at the blonde. "Very well Leone. The two of you will leave after breakfast. After you return, I'll have a mission suited for Wendy."

Again the young dragon slayer became a bit nervous hearing that. Already she had another mission to do. She stood up and bowed the leader. "Thank you, Miss Najenda."

The leader sighed. _"Does she have to keep calling me Miss all the time?"_

 **B**

After breakfast, Wendy and Leone traveled to the Capital. Even coming here a second time, it still looked impressive. Although now she took a closer look at the people, they looked to be miserable. Right now Leone was leading the young girl through the city. Speaking of the blonde, she was very happy she was spending more time with Wendy. There was something about her that made Leone like her a lot. Maybe it was the fact that the sky dragon slayer was a younger girl and brought a certain charm to the group. It was almost like having Tatsumi in the group again. "Um…Leone?"

The blonde looked back at the younger girl. "Yeah? What is it, Wendy?"

Wendy was just as happy spending more time with Leone but… "Are you sure you know where the library is?" They have been walking for quite some time now.

Leone grinned at her. "Oh sure. I know this place like the back of my hand. It's not too far off from where we are." True she passed the library many times but the blonde never entered it. After walking a few more minutes, they arrived in front of a large building. "Here we go. This is the Capital's library. It should have what you're looking for."

Wendy laughed at the sight of the building. Something like this could help her in the search of finding a way back to Earthland. She didn't waste any time entering the building with Leone close behind. Wendy walked up to the front desk where an elderly man was at. "Excuse me?" He looked down to see the young dragon slayer. "Where can I find the section of legends in the library?"

The librarian pointed behind her. "Take the path down there and then take a right. Put the books back where you found them."

The young dragon slayer bowed to him. "Thank you very much." She went off the direction the elderly man showed her. Again Leone was right behind her. Wendy quickly arrived at the section and found a whole slew of books.

She took out a few books and set them on a nearby table. Already Leone didn't like this. "Are you really going to read all of that? We do have to get back before sunset."

Wendy set down a twelfth book. "Well, I have to know which legends match closely to the one I heard back in my world. I know it's a long shot but I have to start somewhere. If I just had my Gale-Force Reading Glasses, I could finish this section by the end of the afternoon."

That sounded a bit impossible to Leone. "Wait you think you finish this entire section if you had some glasses?"

The younger girl smiled at the blonde. "Of course. The Gale-Force Reading Glasses are a magic item used back in my world. With it, I can read books at a fast pace. They come in different speeds. The lowest is reading twice as fast to reading up to speeds one hundred twenty times fast." Leone yelled in surprised but Wendy shushed her. "This is a library Leone. You have to be quiet."

Leone covered her mouth with her hands. She slowly removed them. "You seriously had something like that back in your world?" Something like that would be pretty handy in this situation. Not to mention Leone imagined Wendy wearing glasses which painted a very cute picture to her.

Wendy nodded at the question. "Yeah and there's a bunch of other magic items that are helpful too. Since we have a limited time, I want to read all of these as soon as possible." She picked up a book and opened it.

The blonde smiled. "I'll help. It'll be faster with the two of us doing this kind of research." Leone knew it was going to be a bit difficult but for Wendy, she'll help out in any way she can. "Now let's see what this says." She started to read the book. The ticking of the clock could be heard. Leone soon felt a bit overwhelmed from the reading she was doing. She set the book down and laid her head on the table. "I need a break."

Wendy flipped through another page. "Leone, you only read three pages." The younger girl kinda figured Leone wasn't the type to do reading.

Said blonde groaned. "How are far are you?" She was surprised to Wendy being done with the book she was reading by a reasonable amount. _"Seriously? She's read that much in the book?!"_ It was more like the younger girl was skimming through it. So far nothing similar about what she heard about the Other Gateway. Well, Leone had a long way to go about finishing the books.

Time passed for them in different speeds. For Leone, it was long and tedious. To Wendy, it was going by quickly. Even though she wasn't finding any information about any other portals leading to different worlds, the legends were very interesting to read. Soon Wendy closed the fifth book while Leone's brain felt like overloading from reading only half of the book she started on. Wendy sighed as the books she read fit nowhere near the stories of the Other Gateway. _"I can't give up now. There has to be way to go back home."_ The younger of the two looked at the clock. "Oh, it's that time already?" They had to return to the base soon and Wendy had to do her mission. She looked over at Leone who was resting her head again for the countless time. The young dragon slayer shook the blonde's arm. "Leone. Leone, wake up. We have to go now."

Leone mumbled before lifting her head up. Drool was slightly coming out her mouth. "Whaa..? Is it time to go already?"

Wendy giggled at the sight. She was thankful that Leone tried to help her out. "It is. Let's go back now."

The older girl wiped the drool off her face and instantly stood up. "Whoo hoo! Time to head back!" Again Wendy had to shush her to be quiet.

 **B**

Wendy was walking through a barren dirt path. After she and Leone came back to base, Najenda gave her the details of her next mission. _"All right Wendy, here's a mission suited to your talents. There's a village far off here that has opposed the Empire. They refused to comply with them so the Empire decided to poison their water supply. It may seem trivial but the head of that village is a renowned man who is very skillful with the bow and arrow. He is among those who are poisoned. Therefore, your mission is to cure these people of their poisoning. Once they are cured, they're sure to join the revolutionary army. Are you up for the task?"_

Of course, Wendy gladly accepted it. It was a mission she could easily do. She wasn't going to the village by herself, however. One of the members of Night Raid was accompanying her to the village. That person was none other than Tatsumi. Najenda made him go with the younger girl since the two of them are the new members of the group but Tatsumi had more experience. She smiled at him. "Thank you for coming with me Tatsumi. It's a little nerve-wracking traveling all this way."

Tatsumi smiled back at her. "It's no problem. Us newbies in the group have to stick together and if you're ever in trouble, you can count on me to back you up." The same can be said for Wendy backing Tatsumi up."

As the continued walking, Wendy wondered about something. "Hey, Tatsumi? Can I ask you a question?"

The other member looked at her. "Yeah sure. What do you want to know?"

Wendy continued to look at him. "I'm wondering how you're involved all of this. All the others have these Imperial Arms but you don't. You also don't have…well, that same aura as the others." Out of everyone in the group, Tatsumi looked the most normal.

Tatsumi chuckled depravedly. "So I stick out that much to huh?" He saw no harm in telling Wendy about how joined Night Raid. "Well…to start off, I left my village with my two friends. Ieyasu and Sayo. We were going to Capital together and join the Imperial Army in order to make money for our village. However, I was the only one who made it. After a…mishap…" Just remembering how Leone tricked him out of his money still irked him. "I had to sleep in the streets. Thankfully this girl arrived from her carriage and offered me to stay at her place. I was glad that happened and her family seemed like nice people. However a day after they took me in, that was when I first met Akame. I knew from the start she was good and I would've been dead if she hadn't struck the statue the village elder gave me before I left. She told me the truth behind the family. They pick up foreigners from the streets and do all these twisted experiments on them. To my horror, I found out that among them, Sayo and Ieyasu were their victims too. Sayo was already dead while Ieyasu still held on. He told me Sayo held on without ever giving up to the end. After I killed the girl that saved me from earlier, I saw Ieyasu die in front of me now that that family was gone. I joined Night Raid soon after. I do believe they can make changes to this world for the better."

After hearing Tatsumi's story, Wendy felt a bit sad. His friends were trying to help their village only to be killed. "I'm sorry about what happened to your friends. Hopefully, they're resting in peace." She decided when they came back; Wendy would visit their graves and pay her respects.

Tatsumi sighed and looked at the sky. "Yeah, they are. I still miss them time to time but the members of Night Raid are cool. In their own way of course."

Wendy giggled at the fact. Then she had another thought. It was a long shot though. "I know this is asking a bit much but…do you think there is an Imperial Arms that can revive them?" She knew it was impossible to bring someone back but she was in a different world. Maybe it could happen.

Sadly she saw Tatsumi shake his head. "There isn't. Once someone is gone, they're gone for good." That was a lesson he had to learn the hard way.

The young dragon slayer looked down at the ground. Well, it was a long shot after all. There was something else she wondered about the group. "What do you know about the others? How did they become involve with this?"

Tatsumi sighed. There was going to be a lot of explaining. "Well, for Leone and Lubbock, I'm not sure. The others, I know a bit about them. To start off, Akame was part the Imperial Army before." Wendy was a bit surprised to hear that. She couldn't believe Akame used to be with the enemy. "The boss met her in a fight and said something to her. After that, she joined our side. Oh yeah, I should also tell you that Akame has a sister." That was something new to hear for Wendy. She didn't think Akame had a sister. "Mine well, she was from the western tribes and was treated badly because half of her blood was foreign. She strongly believes after we change everything, kids won't go through all the horrible things she had to go through." Wendy didn't expect Mine of all people to have a past like that. She did admire her a bit more now that she knew her reasons. "Bro used to be a soldier of the Imperial Army but left."

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Bro?" She wondered who Tatsumi was referencing.

He chuckled. "That's what I call Bulat. If you ask me, he's the coolest guy I met." If Bulat ever heard Tatsumi say that, he'll never let him hear the end of it. "Oh yeah one thing you should know about him is…well…well he's into other guys."

And the sound of mirror breaking could be heard in Wendy's mind. "Wait, he's that kind of person?!" She wondered why they hit it off so smoothly. Well, that was one more thing Wendy had in common with Bulat.

Tatsumi rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah. It was quite surprising to hear that for me too. He kinda hits on me time to time as annoying as that is." He remembered all the times Bulat did just that. "As for Sheele, she may seem a bit scattered brained, she's a lethal killer. Turns out she has a knack for killing other people. That's why she was recruited into Night Raid." Wendy chuckled nervously when she heard that. It was true what they said. The quiet ones are the people to watch out for and that much was true for Sheele as the young dragon slayer saw what she could do the other night. Tatsumi looked into the distance. "Hey, I think I see the village up ahead."

Wendy looked ahead as well. As he said, there was a village up ahead but it looked a little desolate. "Come on let's go!" She took a running start to the village.

Tatsumi started running as well. "Hey wait up!"

As they were running, the sky dragon slayer heard something up ahead. "Watch out!"

The two of them stopped running and with good timing too as several arrows were shot at them right before their feet. Tatsumi grabbed his sword. "Is it an enemy?"

His answer was in the form a voice. "Impressive that managed to avoid my arrows but I assure they were warning shots. The next ones won't miss." They could tell the voice belong to a young woman and saw one walking up to her. Wendy thought she was pretty as she had long black hair tied into a ponytail with a brown bandana with white markings wrapped around her head, a blue halter top with a light brown open vest over it, a skirt with the same color, open toe sandals with the laces going up to her knees and dark tan skin. She looked about two years older than Wendy. She drew her bow with her arrows again on the two. "Now state your business here!"

Tatsumi let go of his sword and waved his hands. "Wait hold on just a second. We're with Night Raid!"

That caught the interest of the woman. "So the two of you are part of the Revolutionary Army?" They didn't look like soldiers. Especially the younger girl.

Wendy nodded at the question. "Yes. We were sent here to help out your people. Honestly."

The woman saw deep into the young dragon slayer's eyes. She could tell there wasn't a hint of liar in them. "I see." She lowered her weapons. "I believe you and thank you for coming over here. I apologize for shooting at you earlier but I wanted to make sure you weren't an enemy." She came over to them to a picked up her arrows. As she did, Wendy noticed a very strange purple marking on her arm. "My name Naneya. I am the chief's daughter and it was I who requested the assistance. I'll take you to the village."

All three of them walked to the village. As they arrived, they saw clearly what it was like. There were multiple graves in the ground and it looked like the village didn't look good as well. Wendy felt a little bit sad. _"How awful."_

All of them entered the village. "As you can see, this is what those Empire dogs did to us. We refused to join them and they, in turn, poisoned our water. We didn't know at first but then people started to scream in pain and soon after that, they started to die. It's not only our people but our livestock as well. We had to venture deeper into unknown territory just to find a new source of water but it's been deadly with all the danger beasts living around here. Even our best are struggling but my father has suffered the worst of it. Our village doctor tried every method of curing this illness but none seemed to work. That was when I was told this group recently recruited a person who can cure this. We're normally a prideful group not allowing outsiders for help but I had no other choice."

The people living in the village looked like they've seen better days. All of them had the same markings as Naneya but in different sizes. "Excuse me Naneya. Those markings. Are they-"

"Yes, they are." She answered quickly. "Those markings signify that the poison is taking effect. It was designed to be slow acting and to be as painful as possible. I am one of them. This…thing on my arm, it may not look it but my arm is in constant pain. However, it is truly deadly if the mark spreads to the entire body."

Tatsumi closed one on his hands tightly. _"The Empire really doesn't show anyone mercy. Even to them. A quick death would've been better than suffering through all of that pain._ _Naneya and her people. I can't begin to imagine what they're going through."_

They arrived at a large hut. "Here is where my father is." Naneya slid the curtains to the side and they entered the structure. It was quaint with rug skins of danger beasts on the walls and one as a rug on the floor. There was a fire pit to side as well. In front of them was a large muscular man who looked like he was in an intense amount of pain. Tatsumi and Wendy figured that was her father. "As you can see, he's suffering the worst out of the poison. Look." She removed the covers and both Night Raid members gasped. The marking was spread out. It was almost to the lower half of the body. "This is what poison looks like near completion. Once it spreads throughout the body, it's over." Both of her hands closed tightly and gritted her teeth. "I already lost my mother when I was a child. I can't bear the thought of losing my father so please, save him!" Tears were starting to come out of her eyes.

Tatsumi looked the young dragon slayer. "Well, you heard her Wendy. Do what you do best."

Wendy smiled and looked at Naneya. "Don't worry. I'll save him and your people."

Now Naneya was confused. "Wait, she's the healer I heard about?" She wondered what a young girl could do what her village doctor could not.

Tatsumi smiled at her. "Yep and she's pretty good too. Just watch."

Both looked at the young girl walking up to Naneya's father. She examined him closely. _"This does look serious but it's not as deadly as Cobra's poison."_ She smiled. _"This'll be easy."_ She placed her hands on the leader's chest and they started to glow. Her healing magic had also grown stronger during her time with Lamia Scale. She didn't feel as tired as before.

Naneya looked closely at what the young dragon slayer was doing. Her eyes widened as she saw the markings disappear. It wasn't slowly either. They were just fading away fast. _"Impossible. How is this young girl doing that?"_ The healing was done quickly and Wendy moved away. Naneya couldn't believe it. The markings of the poison that covered her father's body were gone like they were never there in the first place. She walked to him closely. "Father?"

Her father's eyes started to move and finally opened to see his daughter. "Naneya?" He suddenly felt a world of difference in his body. He sat up and took a look at himself. "The poison…"

His daughter smiled at him. "How are you feeling father?"

The chief just continued to look at his arms. "I feel…better. In fact better than better."He laughed and stood up. "How did this happen?"

Naneya smiled as she was happy her dad was cured. "I know you'll disapprove but I ask for the help of outsiders. They are part of the Revolutionary Army and this young girl right here cured you of your ailment."

Her father turned to see Wendy. He gave her piercing eyes. "So you're the one who cured me?"

And Wendy felt a bit nervous that he was staring at her that way. "Y-Yes sir."

To her surprise, the chief kneeled before her humbly. "Even though you are an outsider, I must thank you for your help."

Turned out he was nicer than what the sky dragon slayer had thought. "You're welcome and my work isn't done yet. I can help save your village as well."

The chief looked at her like she was crazy. "Whoa, are you sure Wendy? " He wasn't sure the younger girl could be up for the task.

Wendy nodded at him. "All of these are suffering the same poison. It's not as deadly like the one I treated before so it should be easy." She looked at the chief. "Just leave them all to me!"

The young dragon slayer continued her work as a healer and cured one villager after another. They were amazed that she was ridding the poison in their bodies so quickly and effortlessly. To them, Wendy was a miracle sent by god himself. Naneya felt happiness swelling inside of her. The people of her village who were suffering were now celebrating and cheering now that this plague was being eliminated. Wendy breathed a sigh of relief as she was done with the last villager. It wasn't the healing that tired her out but the amount of villagers she had to heal. Since she was done, now, Wendy and Tatsumi were at the entrance of village again preparing to leave but not before the chief, Naneya, and the village people could give thanks to their healer. "Words cannot express how grateful I am to you young one. You have saved many lives and renewed our hope. You can tell your leader that we will gladly join the Revolutionary Army." The chief turned around to look at his people. "Do you hear me!? We will join and give those Imperial dogs what they deserve!" Everyone cheered.

Seeing such a site made Wendy feel happy. It wasn't a big change but it did make a difference and that's what mattered here. Naneya walked to Wendy and held her hand. "Thank you so much. May we know your name?"

Wendy smiled at her. "It's Wendy. Wendy Marvel."

The older girl smiled back and let go of Wendy's hand as she turned around. "Let us cheer once more for Wendy. The gifted healer!" Everyone cheered again.

Her father walked up the sky dragon slayer. "This is a gift to you from all of us." He handed her a necklace that was made up of smooth round stones with colorful feathers in between them at and at the front was a bright pink gemstone. Wendy thought it was very beautiful. "That necklace is given to only those who had achieved great things and you have most certainly earned this."

The young dragon slayer gratefully accepted the gift. "Thank you very much. I'm honored." She tied the necklace behind her back. Once Wendy was finished, she looked down and admired the gemstone. Even though Tatsumi didn't do anything, he was glad Wendy made a difference in a lot of people tonight. She looked at the chief. "Take care on your journey and good luck."

The chief chuckled and turned to his people again. "As I wish you luck as well. Just like the winds, I hope we can cross paths again." He raised his arm into the air. "All right! We shall move to the Revolutionary Army is beginning at dawn! Carry what you can!"

Again everyone cheered. With everything settled now, Wendy and Tatsumi began to leave the village. "Hold it." Both stopped and turned around to see Naneya walk up to Wendy. "I have one more gift for you." To Wendy's surprise, Naneya came in close and kissed her on the cheek. Her face went red instantly and Tatsumi was speechless at what he was seeing. Naneya pulled back and smiled at her. "Take care of yourself. The both of you." She winked at Wendy.

Steam was coming out of Wendy's face while it was still red. "T-Thank you." Now both of them left the village and started their journey back to their base.

Tatsumi laughed nervously. "Well, that was unexpected wouldn't you say?"

Wendy was still embarrassed by that action. "I-It wasn't like it was bad or anything. I just didn't expect that." It just felt strange that a girl kissed her on the cheek. That was all. She never even had her first real kiss and she hoped Chelia would be her first kiss for a long time.

Tatsumi smiled at her. "Well, she was grateful for what you did. Everyone was." The power to heal others was something else in this world. Wendy could make a difference in her own way. _"A healer and someone who can easily destroy everything in her path. She's something else all right. I wonder what the rest of her guild is like and that Fairy Tail."_ He saw Wendy stumble a little. "Hey, are you ok?"

The younger girl straightened herself and continued walking. "I'm fine. Even though healing that poison wasn't too difficult, it was the amount of people I had to heal that was a bit tiring." She saw Tatsumi stop. "What wrong?"

Her response was him kneeling. "Come on I'll give you a lift. If you're tired, I don't mind carrying you all the way back."

Wendy waved her hands in a frantic way. "Oh no. You don't have to trouble yourself. I'm feeling fine."

Tatsumi groaned. "Look I get you're all nice but it won't hurt you accepting other people's offers. Just this once ok?"

Well since he put it that way. "Ok then." She climbed on his back and Tatsumi picked her up by the legs. "Thank you, Tatsumi."

He laughed happily. "It's no problem. You deserve a rest." He looked behind to see Wendy already sleeping. "Guess she really was tired." Tatsumi started walking again. "Get plenty of rest Wendy. Tomorrow will be a bit rough as well but we'll be with you just like you'll be with us. You're a member of Night Raid now and that means you're family to us." While he was walking, Wendy gave a small smile as she was happy hearing that.


	10. The Dragon's Training

**A/N: Hey I noticed this story is in a community now. That's pretty cool. I didn't expect that to happen.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Ten: The Dragon's Training

Wendy was kneeling down and praying with her eyes closed in front of two graves that were on top of a cliff looking over the horizon in the morning. She was paying her respects to Tatsumi's two friends, Sayo and Ieyasu. It was the least she could do for him. While she was praying, the young dragon slayer had acquired a few thoughts from her the past few days. Most of them about the world she was in. _"This world. It's so cruel and unforgiving. It just takes lives without any warning. It doesn't care which one it takes. Good or evil. All that matters here is survival."_ And that was what Wendy was going to do. Survive. Survive long enough until she found a way back to her world.

"Hey, Wendy?"

The sky dragon slayer opened her eyes and looked back to see who greeted her. "Oh. Hello, Tatsumi."

Tatsumi smiled at the younger girl. He figured Wendy was still praying to his fallen friends after he showed her their graves and then went back to base so Wendy would be alone with them. "Akame needs you in the kitchen. It's your turn." He and Wendy would switch kitchen duty every other day. Something he was very glad about since cooking with Akame was a bit dangerous at times.

Wendy nodded at him. "All right then. I'll head over there now." Before that, she looked at the graves in front of her and clapped her hands twice. "It was nice to meet the both of you." The young dragon slayer stood up and walked over to Tatsumi. "Okay, let's go now." The two of them headed back to base together.

Once they arrived at the base, Wendy gave a helping hand with cooking breakfast along with Akame. Once everyone sat down, they started to eat. While doing so, the young dragon slayer had some thoughts. She was debating whether or not she should tell them that she was attracted to other girls. She now knew that Bulat was in the same boat as her and everyone seemed okay with that. Wendy heard Leone squeal in delight. "Man Wendy, this is good. If you're this great at cooking, I wonder what that Chelia girl you talked about before can do."

Wendy stopped eating and grabbed her bracelet while looking down on the table. Her heart clenched a bit upon hearing her love interest's name. "About that…I do have something to say."

Everyone stopped eating and looked at the young girl. "What is it, Wendy?" Akame asked. She hoped it was the sky dragon slayer not wanting her food anymore so she could eat it.

The young dragon slayer was having a trouble looking at the other members. "It's just something I have to tell all of you."

"Well, what is it? Spit it out already!" Mine wanted to go back to eating already.

The pinkette's demand only made Wendy more flustered. "W-Well…the thing is that I…um…" She was having difficulty of telling the group the truth about her.

Bulat already knew what the young girl was trying to say. He smiled and decided to help her out. "What Wendy is trying to say is that she is attracted to other girls. Isn't that right sweetie?" The former soldier winked at her.

Wendy was very thankful for his help but that didn't stop her from blushing. "Y-Yes." She slightly nodded.

The rest of the group didn't say anything. They were just looking at Wendy. It made the young dragon slayer feel a bit nervous. "All right Lubb. Pay up." Mine handed out her hand to him.

Wendy blinked a few times. "What?"

Lubbock groaned in frustration. "Damnit!" He handed the money over to her.

Leone snickered. "You too Tatsumi. Fork over the cash."

Tatsumi lowered his head in defeat and sighed. "Didn't you take enough money from me already?"

Now Wendy really didn't understand what was going on. "Huh?"

"Remember boys, you owe me the money as well." Najenda pointed out as she smiled at both of them.

"OH COME ON!" Both of them shouted at the same time.

Wendy had enough of not understanding the situation. "What is going on here!?"

Mine finished counting her money. "We betted on whether or not you were into other girls. You describing that one girl in a lot a detail gave us a pretty big hint."

The sky dragon slayer couldn't believe they did this behind her back. "Did all of you bet on me?!"

Akame shook her head. "I didn't and neither did Sheele."

Well, that was good to hear for Wendy but… "You betted on me too Bulat?"

The former soldier laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Lubbock glared at him. "No fair dude! You knew already the kid was into other chicks. Far as I know you're out of the bet."

Bulat just smiled at him. "Well, I'm not going to deny that. Personally, I think it was brave of Wendy coming out to us."

The young dragon slayer was thankful for the former soldier's support. Another thought came to her mind. "Wait, did you trick me into coming into the hot spring Leone?!" She was sure that was way for the group to find out about her sexuality.

"You were at the hot spring?! Son of a bitch!" Lubbock yelled as she grabbed his head and slammed it on the table. He was beating himself up on two things. The fact he missed out on a golden opportunity of seeing Leone naked (to him it would be worth the pain.) and the fact Wendy was the one who saw everything. He envied Wendy's situation.

Leone was having too much fun seeing Lubbock's reaction but she still needed to explain herself while still having a bit of fun of course. "Well, not exactly no. It was just about spending more time with you. Now that I think about it, finally hearing you admitting you're into girls makes think you're the one who tricked us. Seeing me all bare like that. I never knew such an innocent girl like you would be so deviant." The blonde hugged herself while feigning being embarrassed.

Lubbock screamed again and rolled off his chair. "Maybe she's into older girls?" Mine stated as she took another bite of her food.

The blond of the group smiled at that fact. "Ooh good point there. I can think of several reasons why."

Wendy's face went beyond red at this point. "N-No you have it all wrong! The only girl I like is Chelia!"

"But isn't she a couple years older than you Wendy?" Akame reminded the other girl.

The young dragon slayer had to admit that was a good point. "Yes but only by two years. Not five!"

"But doesn't that still mean the same thing?" Sheele pointed out.

Najenda cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. "All right that's enough now. We can discuss Wendy's likings later." Wendy sighed in relief. "Since breakfast came to this, I suppose this would be a good time for Wendy to hear out her next task."

And the relief was gone when the young dragon slayer heard that. "Um…what task is that?"

 **B**

Wendy was walking through the forest and slightly behind Lubbock and Sheele. She gave a tired sigh. _"I can't believe I'm doing this."_ She recalled what Najenda told her about her new task.

 _F_

"Hunting danger beasts?"

The boss of the group nodded at the question. "Yes. You have yet to face one. Danger beasts as the name implies are vicious animals that attack any unfortunate person that crosses their path. And that's where you come in. You need to gain some experience fighting them. Think of this as part of your training. Sheele will be the one to look after you. You will also need to know the layout of the land around the base. For that, I will assign Lubbock to you as well. "Lubbock instantly stood up as he heard Najenda say his name. "Is that clear?"

All three nodded at her. "Understood!"

 _F_

And that's where Wendy ended up where she is now. They were quite a ways from base but Lubbock explained all sorts of shortcuts to getting back to base easily. The sky dragon slayer was very thankful for that information."Hey, Wendy!" Her train of thought was broken when Lubbock called out to her. She looked ahead to see him and Sheele. "Don't fall too far behind. If something happens to you, Leone is going to kick my ass!"

Even though he wouldn't mind the blond doing so, she worded it differently to him. _"Remember Lubb. If something happens to Wendy, I'll castrate you."_ She advised him in a cheerful tone. Then he remembered something else the blonde said. _"If you see Lubb do anything shady to Sheele, you have my permission to kick his ass, Wendy."_

Lubbock sighed at his situation. _"It's great I'm with Sheele but the kid is with us and she swings for the other team. I'm not exactly sure how to feel about this."_ He looked back again to see Wendy still a little behind them. "Come on, hurry up!" Lubbock faced forward at the path in front of him again.

"Coming!" Wendy started to sprint to catch up. Apparently a bit too quickly as she tripped on something from the ground. "Sheele look out!" The other girl stopped walking and turned around only to see Wendy crash on top of her. Both girls landed on the ground while Sheele's glasses dropped to the ground as well. Wendy groaned in pain. "Oww, that hurt. Are you ok Sheel-" The young dragon slayer opened her eyes and discovered her face was very close to Sheele's. Wendy also discovered that she was on top of Sheele. For some reason, the young dragon slayer couldn't look away from the Sheele's face. _"She looks so pretty without her glasses."_ Wendy suddenly snapped back into reality and stood up from the other girl. "I'm so sorry Sheele!" She offered to her up.

The other girl smiled at the sky dragon slayer. "It's all right Wendy." She took the younger girl's hand and was brought back up.

Wendy looked around to find Sheele's glasses. She found them and picked them up to clean them. Once the sky dragon slayer was done, she handed them to Sheele. "Here you go."

Sheele gladly took back her glasses and put them back on. "Thank you." She smiled at the younger girl again. "Let's continue walking."

Wendy nodded at the suggestion. "All right." Before they could start walking again, they noticed Lubbock just standing in place with a blank look on his face. "Are you okay Lubbock?" Wendy asked him.

He just chuckled weakly. "Yeah. Let's just keep going." The other two girls accepted the answer and continued to move on. Lubbock chuckled again but only a little this time. He grabbed his head tightly while looking up as he screamed inside his head. _"DAMN IT! First Leone and now Sheele! This is starting to look like that kid is having her own harem. Wait, can a girl have a harem made up other girls? How does that even work?"_

"Come on Lubb! You'll be the one left behind this time!" Wendy called out.

Lubbock snapped out of his thoughts and ran to catch up the girls. "Hey, wait up! You still need me to teach you about the layout!"

 **B**

The trio was in deep in the forest. Lubbock finished explaining the entire layout of the surrounding area of the base to Wendy. She did her best trying to memorize that much information. Just in time too since all of them arrived at a huge deep crater with numerous holes in the sides that were in front of them. "Ah, here we are."

Wendy didn't understand and took a closer look at the edge. "Here we are where?" She looked down into the crater and figured it was a way to the bottom.

Lubbock gave a sly smiled and approached the younger girl from behind "The start of your training." He shoved Wendy over the edge.

The sky dragon slayer screamed as she fell deeper into the crater. As she neared the bottom, Wendy swiped her arm in front to create the wind to soften her landing. The young dragon slayer managed to land on her feet but wasn't all too thrilled about what happened to her. She looked up see Lubbock and Sheele. "What did you do that for?!"

Sheele just smiled at her. "Don't worry Wendy! You'll be fine!"

Lubbock smiled as well. "You need to worry more about what's going to be in front of you." He pointed in front of her. "Take a look." Wendy looked at the direction and shrieked at what she was seeing. Coming out of the multiple small holes from all sides of the crater were wolves. However, the wolves looked a bit more threating to her. On top of that, they were large with blood red eyes and black fur. They all had something that looked like razor sharp tusks coming out under their jaws and a sharply curved horn emerging from their foreheads. "Danger beast Razor Wolves. They don't like anything stepping foot in their territory. They can smell their prey's fear and don't like being challenged. Have fun with them kid!"

Fun wasn't the right word Wendy would use right now. "I'm supposed to fight them?!" She heard the wolves snarl at her.

"You got it! If you don't want to die, you better fight them!" Even though Lubbock said that if things do become a bit hairy for the young girl, he could always pull out the girl with Cross-Tail and Sheele would kill all of the wolves.

One of the wolves decided to attack first and jumped at Wendy. She saw the attack coming and jumped back. The attack missed but the young dragon slayer felt how powerful the attack was when it hit the ground. "I guess I don't have any other choice." She pulled back her arm and the wind started to gather around it. The wolf decided to attack head on. Wendy did the same. **"** **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** She struck the best of the wolf and sent it flying across the crater. The wolf crashed into the wall and fell to the floor.

Lubbock whistled at what he saw. "Impressive. Maybe she can survive this." This was also a good chance for them to see what the sky dragon slayer could really do. _"We all saw how powerful Wendy is from her fight with Leone but that was only the tip of the iceberg right there. Let's see what she can do without restraints."_

The other Razor Wolves didn't like what they saw and jumped at Wendy from all sides. That was going to work for them, however. The young dragon slayer took a step back. **"** **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** She swung her arms around her attack blew away all of the wolves from her. All of them crashed into the walls around. More of the wolves came in rushing from behind. Wendy turned around and began to inhale. **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** She unleashed her breath attack on the next pack and like the one before, they were taken out easily. However, it was far from over for her as more of the wolves appeared around her. "There's no end to them." She continued to fight the wolves.

Several hours had passed since then. Only the sounds of crashes could be heard. Wendy continued to fight against the Razor Wolves and managed to put in a large dent in their numbers but the fighting was wearing her out. Still, it was impressive to the two watching her. "She's doing better than I thought." Lubbock stated.

Sheele nodded in agreement. "Yes. Wendy is doing quite well. I'm quite surprised she managed to defeat that many danger beasts."

"Yeah but defeat isn't the same as kill." True they were seeing more of Wendy's power she refused to kill the danger beasts. Still, Lubbock thought they won't be standing up anytime soon.

Back down below, Wendy was breathing heavily. The creatures in this world were a little stronger than the ones back in her world. Thankfully there weren't much left so Wendy could guess she was almost done. The last of the wolves charged at her. The young dragon slayer sighed calmly. With a burst of speed from herself, Wendy headed straight toward the wolves and passed them as she swung her hand across. **"Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!"** A large tornado suddenly appeared and sucked up the wolves. It also sucked up all of the other wolves Wendy defeated earlier. The tornado sent the wolves high into the air and scattered them all over the surrounding area. The tornado vanished and Wendy dropped to her knees. "Finally, it's over."

Lubbock chuckled at what he saw. Well, killed or not, she swept them all away. I think this finishes up her training for the day."

"I believe so too. Wendy did very well." Sheele complimented.

With everything done now, Lubbock used Cross-Tail to bring Wendy back up to them. "Let's head back to base. Wendy never felt so glad to hear those words after what she had to go through.

 **B**

The walk back the base went smoother than leaving from earlier today. Once the three arrived at base, Wendy didn't waste any time sitting on a chair in the main room. After her what she had to do in her 'training', the rest was very welcoming to her indeed. "Well, for your first time fighting danger beasts, you did great kid." Lubbock praised her.

Wendy didn't take the praise too well. "You're the one that pushed me in!"

Sheele smiled at the younger girl. "But you did manage to hold on your own and against so many danger beasts too. Be happy you could do something like that."

Well, the sky dragon slayer had to take that. She was sure the other members could've handled the same situation she was in. "There you are." All three turned to Mine who came into the room with Pumpkin in its holster. "Sheele, come on and get ready. The boss has a job for us. Leone and Tatsumi already left for theirs."

The young dragon slayer wondered why the blonde hadn't come up to her as soon as she arrived. "Where did they go?"

"They went off to the Capital's red light district to kill some drug warlord. Sheele and I have our own target to kill. We should be back by tonight." Mine explained. Another mission. Wendy knew everyone could handle themselves but she couldn't help but worry about them whenever they're off on a job. "Oh yeah, one more thing."The sniper expert walked over to Wendy and pulled out a book to hand out to her. "The boss wanted me to hand you this. It contains the info of all Imperial Arms we know of so far. Study up on that okay?"

Wendy gladly took the book and smiled at the other girl. "Okay then. Thank you, Mine." She smiled at her.

The pinkette slightly blushed and turned away from the younger girl. "Yeah, whatever. Just read the book and catch up. Akame and Bulat are at the base as well so you can hang out with either one of them after you're done reading the book. Now if you can excuse us. Let's go Sheele." Mine started to leave the room.

Sheele closely followed. "Excuse me Sheele?" She stopped and turned around to look at Wendy. She smiled at the other girl. "Please be careful."

Sheele smiled back her. "Of course Wendy. I'll see you again soon." With that, she left the room.

Lubbock sighed. "Well, I'm off. Catch you later." He left the room as well.

Now it was just the young dragon slayer alone. She looked at the book and smiled. "I guess I'll read this now."

 **B**

"Imperial Arm Hekatonkheires is an organic type Imperial Arms. It can change size and shape and is very powerful. Like all other organic types, it can regenerate from its wounds and the only two ways to defeat it is either by destroying the core or incapacitate the user." Wendy sighed as she put the book down on the table. "These Imperial Arms are so strong and dangerous." The young dragon slayer was now sitting on a couch in another room for a change of scenery. She looked at the clock. "It's become that late already?" Wendy didn't realize she was reading for that long.

Before Wendy could stand up, she felt two very soft objects pressing against the back of her head. "Hiya Wendy! Whatcha doing?"

Wendy groaned as she felt the blonde's breasts press further in. _"Is she doing this on purpose?"_ She was still glad that Leone was back safe from her mission.

Thankfully Leone removed herself and jumped onto the couch. She saw clearly what the younger girl was doing. "Oh, studying up on Imperial Arms are we?"

The sky dragon slayer nodded at the question. "Uh-huh. How was your mission, Leone?"

The blonde grinned and flashed a victory sign. "It went pretty great and without a hitch. Those guys got their asses handed to them by us bitches." Wendy wasn't sure that was something the older girl should be proud of saying. "Oh yeah, I got a question for you. Did your guild, the previous one I mean, did they know you were attracted to other girls?"

Of course, she would ask something like that. Wendy shook her head. "Not everyone. The only ones who knew were Carla, Lucy, Erza, and Mirajane. They were the ones I could talk freely about it."

Well, the younger girl wasn't totally in the closet. At least some of her friends knew about it. Leone thought of a fun way to tease her. "Hey, Wendy…" She leaned in close to the young dragon slayer and pressed her breasts in together with her arms. "Do you think I'm attractive to you? Come on, you can tell me." She spoke in a husky voice.

Wendy gulped as a blush quickly appeared on her face. She tried her best looking at Leone's face rather than her breasts but was failing. The blonde being close to her didn't help either. "Well…um…" She was at a loss for words.

Leone began to snicker and withdrew as she laughed. "Aww, you're so cute when you're all flustered like that."Wendy's blush went deeper with embarrassment. The older girl settled down after a few minutes. "Well, in any case…" She stood up from the couch. "Care to join me and the others to play a card game? We can teach you how to play."

The younger girl smiled and nodded at the offer. "Sure. Sounds like fun."

 **B**

Soon as Wendy and Leone joined up with the others in the main room. Turned out the game the blonde mentioned before was poker. Bulat explained the rules to her and some of them were a bit confusing but understood most of it. All of them started and the game went underway. After a few hours and several losses later, it was good time for a little info to be heard of. "Oh yeah. While I was separated from Leone, an Imperial Guard showed up to help me and she had an Imperial Arms." Tatsumi explained

The bit of info caught Najenda's interest. "Is that so? This guard must be different than the others. Did you learn the name and know what kind of Imperial Arm the guard possesses?"

Tatsumi looked at his hand. "The guard is called Seryu and her Imperial Arms is called Heka-something or other but she calls it Koro. It looked like a dog. It was listed in the book."

It was a good bit of info for the group to know. "I see. We'll have to be careful with an enemy like her around." Najenda wanted a smoke right now but with Wendy around, she wasn't going to have one for some time.

Wendy noticed what was happening outside the base. _"It's been raining for a while now. I hope Sheele and Mine are ok."_

"Wendy." The young dragon slayer looked at Akame. "Is everything all right?"

She nodded at the question. "I'm fine. I'm just worried about Mine and Sheele that's all."

"Don't worry about them. They can take care of themselves, sweetheart." Bulat reassured her.

"Hey, Wendy! Want to make a bet?" Leone asked.

That caught Lubbock's attention. "Hey, can I join too?" He could think up a few things for Leone.

"Sorry, Lubb but this is for Wendy only. Better luck next time" The blonde smiled at him.

Lubbock didn't take it took well. "Aw come on!"

Wendy was a bit hesitant to accept the offer. "Uh…sure. What bet did you have in mind?"

Leone grinned. "It's simple. We just show our hands to each other. If I have the better hand, you have to do anything I say for a day." She could think of several fun things for the younger girl.

If they were going to make their own terms… "Very well. If I have the better hand, you hand over the money you used to bet on me." This way at least Wendy could get back at Leone for betting on her.

The blonde liked the challenge she heard. "All right then. Let's see what kind of hand you got." Leone was confident with her hand. She smiled and laid out her cards. "Four of a kind. How's that?"

Wendy thought the hand was good but… "Well, here is mine!" She laid down her hand and surprised everyone. "I believe this is called a royal flush is it not?"

The blonde was speechless for a few seconds. "Aw, crap! You've got to be kidding me!"

Everyone else laughed. "Looks like you lose Leone." Akame stated.

Leone groaned as she handed the money to Wendy. "Come on, that's my money right there."

The younger girl giggled. "The money you used to bet on me." She felt victorious in this bout.

While everyone was having a little fun, one of Lubbock's wires was tripped. That attracted his attention. "Hate to break this up but someone is approaching our base."

The laughter stopped. "It's probably Mine and Sheele coming back from their job." Tatsumi suggested.

Lubbock shook his head. "No, they wouldn't trip over one of my wires that easily. We may have an intruder coming to us."

"They must not be too bright coming over here." Leone stood up. "Let's go teach them a lesson the hard way." Everyone agreed with her.

They all left the table and headed outside. When they were out of the base and into the rain, everyone, especially Wendy were horrified/surprised to see who it was. It was Mine who looked like she went through hell and barely escaped with a bloody broken arm. Wendy took a few steps forward. "Oh no, Mine! Are you okay?" She realized that Sheele wasn't with her and looked around to find her. "Where's Sheele? Wasn't she with you when both of you left?" The young dragon slayer was incredibly worried. She wasn't the only one. The whole group wondered where one of their own was.

Mines only looked slightly down at the ground with her bangs covering her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Sheele is…Sheele is…" The next four words made Wendy's heart drop. "Sheele has been killed." Everyone in Night Raid stood still in absolute shock while the rain was coming down hard on all of them.


	11. The Dragon's Loss

**A/N: Well here's a late Christmas gift from to all you.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Eleven: The Dragon's Loss

"Here you go Mine. Just stay still for a few moments." Wendy placed her hand on Mine's bandaged arm and it started to glow while the two of them were on a couch in another room. Mine had to admit having someone with the power to heal came in handy. The physical pain she can deal with. It was the emotional pain that felt unbearable. Every time she closed her eyes, Mine would Sheele with her body torn in half by the monster dog they fought together. Mine was beyond grateful that Shell used the last of her life to let the pinkette escape but now was gone. Everyone in Night Raid knew the risks they were taking but it was still hard to accept the fact that a friend today would no longer be here tomorrow. "There we go. I'm all done now but you still need the cast on."

As soon as Wendy removed her hands from Mine's arm, the pinkette looked at it. Sure enough, it felt much better than before. The injury would've taken months to heal but with the help of Wendy and her healing magic, the time to heal was cut drastically. In a day or two, Mine would be back in action. The thought made her smile. "Thanks, Wendy. That healing magic of yours is a godsend."

Wendy smiled back at the other girl. "It's no problem. This is the least I can do for now. "It's what the young dragon slayer could only do for her friend. Behind that smile was pain Wendy was holding back in.

Mine seemed to notice. "Hey, Wendy…"

The younger girl looked at her. "Yes? What is it?"

The sniper expert knew she had to ask the hard question. "How are you taking Sheele's death?" She figured if Tatsumi acted the way he did last night, Wendy must've felt worse since she was younger and was one of the last to see Sheele alive.

Wendy just looked with her bangs covering her eyes. "I'm going out for some air."

The young dragon slayer stood up from the couch and left the room without looking back. Soon as she was out of the room, Mine sighed. "Like I thought. I hate to say this but this is something you have to get used to. Whether we like it or not, this is the law of our world."

Outside the room, Wendy continued to walk through the hallway. The truth was that Sheele's death was still eating her up. The night Mine told everyone that Sheele was killed, Wendy sobbed nonstop in her bed. The young dragon slayer stopped by a window and looked at the sky. _"Why? Why did it have to be Sheele?"_

"Hey there sweetie."

Wendy looked to the side to see who greeted her. "Oh, Bulat."

The former soldier smiled at her and walked up to Wendy. "How are you holding up?" Like Mine, Bulat was a bit worried for the younger girl.

The young dragon slayer looked outside again. "I'm doing fine."

Bulat didn't buy that for a second. "Come on now. Be honest here." He didn't hear a response from her. The former soldier sighed as he knew Wendy needed to hear what he had to say "I know you're still broken up about Sheele's death but like I told Tatsumi last night, we all signed up for this. That includes you as well." Even if Wendy was a child, she still needed to hear this.

Wendy continued to look at the sky. "So we just move on? Act like everything is okay even though Sheele is gone forever?"

The former soldier figured Wendy was taking this harder than what she was letting on. "I'm not saying we should forget Sheele. We all feel the same way that we've lost one of our own but we still have our mission to complete" He didn't hear a response from the younger girl. "Take the time you need." Bulat walked past the younger girl.

When he was gone, Wendy gritted her teeth as she tried to hold back her tears. "Sheele…"

 **B**

High up in the Imperial Palace, within its walls, sat two people at a table sitting on opposite ends with a variety of food on it. One of them, the Prime Minister Honest who took another bite out of the meat he was eating. The other was a woman whose reputation preceded her greatly. The strongest person in the Imperial Army and in the entire Empire, General Esdeath who was sipping some wine. To her, dining with the Prime Minister was common and only if there was something important to discuss. The Minister chuckled heartily as he took another bite out of his meat. "Words cannot describe how joyous I am now that you are back in the Capital General Esdeath. I can only assume you have put my plan into action?"

Esdeath smiled as she put her glass down on the table. "I have already sent out my best to enact the plan. Night Raid will not be able to resist and should react all according to the plan."

The wicked Minister smiled devilishly. "Good, good. They have been the bane of my existence long enough!" He bit off another large chunk of meat from the bone and then downed it by drinking his wine.

The general chuckled. "So other than Night Raid causing problems for you, what else has happened to the Capital while I was away in the north?"

The Minister finished drinking and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Well, not much I'm afraid but…"

Esdeath raised an eyebrow. "But…?"

Honest stroked his beard. "Well, a few days ago, a certain incident took place. The sky itself created such a loud noise. Woke me up horribly I must say. We don't know what caused such an event but I'm sure it was nothing more than some random event."

After hearing that explanation, Esdeath had different thoughts. _"A random event? Somehow, I don't believe that."_ To her, there was no such thing as random. She stood up from the table. "Thank you for sharing that bit of news. If you would excuse me, I'll be off for the night." Esdeath took one step and stopped as she just remembered something. "Oh yes. One more thing." She took out a slip of folded paper out of her cleavage and set it down on the table. "Here is the list that has my requirements of finding the one person who will be worthy of my affections Make sure you read them all."

The Minister almost forgot the general had her requirements of finding someone who would be a perfect match for her. To him, easier said than done. "Uh…yes of course. Have a good night."

Esdeath said nothing back and left the room. While walking through the corridor, she placed her hand on her chest where her heart was. Sure enough, it was still beating strongly. _"_ _This thumping in my chest. My heart still yearns for another. I must find the one for me and quickly."_ She giggled softly as she smiled. _"Love. It's such a strange feeling to me and yet it feels so powerful. I wonder who will be the one worthy of my love."_ It was a thought Esdeath continued to question.

 **B**

Leone was walking through the darkened hallways of the base with a smile on her face. She just heard Tatsumi's declaration to Akame about becoming stronger. She chuckled at the scene. "You always know what to say huh Tatsumi. That's one of the things I like about you." As the blonde walked past another door, she heard the faintest sound of crying. Leone turned to the door where the crying was coming from. She reached for the knob and turned it gently to open the door quietly. Leone took a peek and saw Wendy crouched on her bed crying quietly as she could. Seeing the younger girl like this made the blonde feel a bit sad. To her, the young dragon slayer smiling brightly suited her better than crying. She quietly entered the room and closed the door with a soft click. It was loud enough for Wendy to notice and looked ahead to see Leone. The older girl smiled at her. "Hey there, Wendy."

The younger girl looked at the blonde. "Leone? What are you doing in my room?"

Leone continued to smile at her and walked over to Wendy's bed. "Well, I was just passing by until I heard a certain cute girl crying." Wendy blushed a little at that statement. Leone sat down on the bed next to the sky dragon slayer. "So, what's wrong?" The young dragon slayer didn't say anything and lowered her head a little. "Is it about Sheele?" Wendy brought her knees to her eyes and hugged them. That was all Leone needed to know. "Aw, come here." Leone gave Wendy a gentle hug. Wendy's head was on the older girl's breasts and thankfully not stuffed face-first in them. She could her Leone's heartbeat. "You're not the only one torn up about this. We all are and we all feel the same way you do." Even though Wendy had to learn about how things work in their world, she was still a child. Wendy returned the hug as she was grateful for Leone's support. The older girl giggled softly.

The two hugged each other for a while longer until they separated. Wendy felt a bit better after that. "Thank you, Leone."

The other girl smiled at her again. "No problem. I'm always there if you need me." Leone meant that. She would do everything she could to help out the young dragon slayer in any way she can.

The two girls didn't say anything for a few seconds. "It just wasn't Sheele."

Wendy's words caught the blonde's interest. "What do you mean by that?"

The young dragon slayer sighed. "Losing Sheele made me remember how I lost others who were close to me."

Leone knew what Wendy meant by that. "Are you talking about the first guild you joined?" The older girl remembered the details when Wendy explained that to the group for the first time. She couldn't imagine the pain the sadness the young dragon slayer must've felt when she found out not the guild she was in wasn't real but long since passed away as well.

Wendy nodded at the question. "Yes and also…my mother." Leone's breath hitched a little. Dragon or not, Grandeeney was one of the most important in the young dragon slayer's life. Now that Leone thought about it, Wendy may have had the least life changing events but they had the biggest impacts in her life out of the entire group. "The difference between Cait Shelter, my mother and Sheele is that I knew my guild and Grandeeney my whole life before I lost them. With Sheele I only just met her and already she's gone."

The blonde girl figured what Wendy was trying to say. "I get it. You're shaken up at the fact Sheele was taken away from us so suddenly after you were just getting to know us right?" The younger girl nodded at the question. Leone gave a somber smile and patted Wendy's head a few times. "I know how you feel. The rest of us except Tatsumi knew Sheele for a longer time and I'm having the same trouble as you knowing that she's gone for good."

Now Wendy felt a little bad. She may be new the group but the rest of them knew Sheele much longer than she had. The pain most of them are feeling must've been the same as hers. Maybe even a little more. "I'm sorry, Leone."

Leone wrapped her arm around the younger girl. "It's alright. We'll get back at those Imperial bastards for what they did. All of us here will make sure of that." She heard Wendy giggle softly. "What's so funny?"

Wendy gave a warm smile. "It's just something I remembered what Erza told me before. She said to me that it's always sad to part with those who you love but the friends you have now will help bear all of that sadness."

The older girl chuckled at what she heard. "Those are some words of wisdom right there." Leone had to agree with them. One their own may be gone but the rest of them will continue the fight. _"This Erza chick must be something else. I would love to fight her."_ Leone would've loved to fight anyone from Wendy's former guild. One of her favorite things to do was fight other powerful opponents. Leone thought she did all she could to help Wendy as removed her arm around the younger girl and started to stand up from the bed. "Well, I enjoyed our little bonding. I hoped it helped a little. I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait, Leone."

Before Leone could take a single step, she looked at the younger girl curious as to what else she had to say. "Something else on your mind?"

She couldn't tell but Wendy slightly blushed again and looked away. "Can you sleep with me? Just this one time?" The young dragon slayer didn't feel like sleeping by herself. On nights like these, she would ask Chelia to sleep in her bed back in their apartment. Half of it was Wendy not liking sleeping alone at times and the other half just to be close to Chelia.

The blonde haired girl smirked at the offer. It was a chance she couldn't pass up. "Sure thing Wendy. You go ahead and get comfortable."

The younger girl nodded and started to go under the covers. She was starting to be comfortable but then heard one certain sound that made her eyes widened. It was the sound of Leone's belt buckle Imperial Arms Leone always wore that hit the floor. Wendy gulped as now she had a thought. _"I don't even know how Leone goes to sleep."_ Worst case scenario for her: Leone sleeps with nothing on. That detail made the young girl blush heavily.

She felt the covers move. Wendy braced herself for what was about to come. Sure enough, the young dragon slayer felt the older girl's breasts pressed against her back. However shocking to her, they were still covered. Wendy felt Leone wrap her arm around the young dragon slayer's body and the same with their legs intertwining. The older girl sighed happily as she closed her eyes. "Good night Wendy."

Wendy sighed in relief. It didn't go as she thought it would. "Good night Leone." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Leone gave a small smile as she could've teased the younger girl about how she slept in nothing but decided to do that for another time.


	12. The Dragon's Capture

**A/N: Few of you asked and I'm sure a lot of you have wondered.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Twelve: The Dragon's Capture

Wendy breathed happily as she dug her head deeper into her pillow. Part of her comfort was having someone else sleeping with her. The pillow she had was very soft and grabbed part of it. The young dragon slayer did notice something unusual about the pillow she was sleeping in. It felt soft. Softer then what a pillow should be. Wendy squeezed it a few more times. She started to open her eyes and heard a giggle. "Well, good morning sleepyhead." Wendy's vision began to focus and found out that the pillow or rather pillows she was sleeping in was Leone's breasts. What's more is that the young dragon slayer was grabbing one of the older girl's breasts. "I know you're enjoying the feeling but are you going to let go anytime soon?"

The sky dragon slayer blushed heavily. "YAAAA!" She removed her hand and crawled away from Leno. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

She was interrupted by Leone's laughter. "Oh, Wendy. Do you have any idea how cute you are when you're all embarrassed? You were quite adorable sleeping. Especially when you pressed your face into my chest." Wendy's face went to a deeper shade of red. She hadn't felt this embarrassed before in her life. Leone giggled a bit more before standing up from the bed. As she did, the young dragon slayer observed the older girl's current attire. She admitted that Leone's choice of clothing left little to the imagination. The blonde girl caught Wendy looking at her and smiled coyly. "Like something you see?" She tugged on the clothing covering her chest a bit.

The younger girl instantly looked away while still having that deep blush of hers. "I'm sorry."

Leone chuckled at Wendy's behavior. For some reason, she liked teasing the younger girl more so than Tatsumi. Maybe it was the fact she was a younger girl who happens to be into other girls. The possibilities of teasing her were endless. "Don't worry about it. "I think it's natural for girls like you at your age to have an interest in these kinds of things. Now let's get dressed and meet with the others.

Wendy looked back at Leone and nodded. "Sure."

The blond was right about before. Seeing Wendy smile suited her better. As she picked up one of her detached sleeves, Leone had a fun thought. "You know Wendy…you are allowed to look at any time. I won't charge you." She winked at the younger girl. Wendy's response was covering herself with the bed sheets to hide her embarrassment.

 **B**

Wendy was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes after breakfast, Tatsumi, and Akame went outside to the training grounds for a bit of sparring. Tatsumi seemed a bit more spirited than usual. He was acting far more different than before when all of them heard about Sheele's death. She admired that he wanted to be stronger for his friends. _"I have to get stronger too."_ She giggled to herself. _"It's strange but for some reason, Tatsumi reminds me of Natsu."_ Wendy wondered time to time on how the older dragon slayer was doing.

"Yo, Wendy."

They young dragon slayer's train of thought was broken and turned around to see who called her out. "Oh, hello Lubbock. What is it?"

He just pointed behind himself. "Najenda called all of us for a meeting. She said it's important."

Wendy wondered why Lubbock was the only one who called the leader by her name. That was a question for another time. "I understand. I'll be done here in a second."

"All right but hurry up." Lubbock walked away from the younger girl. Wendy finished drying the last of the dishes quickly and left to catch up to Lubbock.

 **B**

Everyone in Night Raid gathered in the meeting room. They all saw the serious look in Najenda's eye. "Now that all of you are here, I'm afraid I have some bad news. General Esdeath has conquered the Northern tribe and has returned to the Capital."

Everyone but Wendy gasped in surprise. "Hold on! I thought it would've taken her a year to do that?" Tatsumi pointed out.

"Apparently not." Mine added.

Wendy just looked at everyone not knowing what was going on. "What are all of you talking about?"

They all looked at her and had forgotten that the young girl didn't know of this yet. "Esdeath was sent on a mission to the north to retake a base that was taken by a tribe lead by a powerful leader called Prince Numasega. He was in this case, an excellent strategist and fights with a spear. He was branded as a hero by his people. All of us thought it would've taken her a year to take back the base but what we just heard says otherwise." Akame explained.

Hearing all of that and Esdeath was still able to do this quickly made Wendy feel a bit uneasy. "Really? She's that strong? I wonder what else she's like." She only heard a few small details about Esdeath from the others but doesn't know anything else about her."

Najenda decided to inform her on that. "She is a deranged person who is obsessed with murder and bloodshed." Now Wendy felt a bit more scared. She couldn't believe such a person existed in this world. "Leone, you are tasked with following Esdeath in the Capital to see what she's planning."

The blonde grinned. "You got it. "I want to see what that chick is like." She had another motive. _"I want to see how I stack up against her. She's up there with the Minister on our hit list which means I can-"_

"Leone?"

Leone turned to Wendy who looked very worried. She sighed as she couldn't take the look the younger girl was giving her. The blonde admitted that some things were more important than her pride. "Don't worry Wendy. I'll be careful." She saw the young dragon slayer smile in relief.

The leader had to break up their moment. "I have more to say." The two looked at Najenda. "Ever since Esdeath returned, there has been an increase of assassinations on a number of Imperial officials. What's more…" She held up a poster with the symbol of Night Raid on it. "Are these posters scattered where the killings took place."

Bulat took a closer look at the poster. "So they're trying to blame us for the killings huh?"

Tatsumi had other thoughts. "You sure people will believe all of this? Those posters don't even look real."

Najenda set the poster down. "You'd be correct but the people's opinion has started to change."

"Why is that?" Wendy asked.

"The victims of these killings had first rate guards when the crimes were done. These kills couldn't be done by common bandits." Najenda explained.

Mine understood what was going on. "So they're targeting the big fish first huh? Only a few could pull something like that off."

"That would mean it could be us or is equally skilled." Akame surmised.

"This could only mean two things. They have Imperial Arms and they work under Esdeath." Najenda summarized.

Tatsumi didn't understand something. "Why is she doing all of this?"

"It's a trap." Bulat answered. "She's trying to lure us out so she can strike us down."

"There is one more thing. All of the people that were killed had disagreements with the Minister's policies and recognized the need for revolution. After the new nation is created, people like them will be important to its success. We cannot afford to lose anymore." Najenda finished explaining. "What are everyone's thoughts about this?"

Tatsumi clenched his hand tightly. "I don't know much about this politic stuff but the idea of someone using Night Raid's name like that really pisses me off!"

"I agree!" Everyone looked at Wendy. "This isn't any different as someone who commits crimes and says they're part of the guild when they're not. Something like that is unforgivable!"

Leone giggled at what she heard. _"Aww, Wendy. You can be so adorable when you're all feisty like that."_

Najenda smiled at what the two said. "Well said. Now then…" She stood up and held her arm out. "Let's show these bastards what happens when they try to sully our name! Akame and Lubbock, the two of you will protect one of our clients in a village up in the north. Tatsumi and Bulat, the two of you will board a cruise ship docked at the Grand Canal near the Capital called the Ryusen. You have your assignments. Now go!"

Wendy raised her hand. "Um…excuse me Miss Najenda. What should I do?"

The leader looked at her. "You will stay here and continue to tend to Mine's injuries." The young dragon slayer felt a little disappointed hearing hat. She was eager to help out the others. Then again she couldn't be much help if she was on a boat due to her motion sickness.

"Don't worry sweetie." Wendy looked over at Bulat. He smiled at her and gave a thumbs up. "You can count on us to the job done. We'll show those fakes how the real Night Raid fights." The former soldier's words brought some comfort to the young dragon slayer but she still couldn't shake off this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 **B**

"And there you go. It should be mostly healed by now."

Wendy removed her hands from Mine's arm and the older girl smiled at the feeling in her arm. She could move her arm more freely now. She removed the sling as Mine had no more use for it. "Thanks a lot, Wendy. One quick trip to the hot spring and it'll be good as new." Mine could finally start pulling her own weight again. Despite how glad she felt, she noticed Wendy was looking a bit down. "What's up with you?"

The young dragon slayer gave a small sigh. "It's just I wish I was more helpful to everyone else. For some reason, I feel kinda powerless. Mine rolled her eyes and smacked Wendy behind her head. "Ow!" She held where the other girl hit her and looked at the older girl. "What did you do that for?"

"To knock some sense into your head that's what!" Mine explained. "You got to learn you can't do everything on your own. Just try to focus on what you can do best whether it would be healing or just destroying everything in your path." Mine's words reminded Wendy what Charla told her before. That she could only things that others couldn't. "Besides Akame and Lubb can take care of themselves. The same can be said for Bulat and Tatsumi."

Wendy smiled at the other girl. Sure she could be a bit mean but she does care deeply for everyone in Night Raid. "Thank you, Mine." She smiled at her.

The pinkette slightly blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, yeah don't mention it."

The young dragon slayer giggled a bit but she had a bit of question. "Hey, Mine…?"

The other girl raised an eyebrow. "What is it now?"

Now Wendy felt a bit nervous asking this. "Do you think it's possible for me to have…an Imperial Arms?"

Mine couldn't believe what she just heard. She was about to reply but was interrupted when the door slammed open. "Hey, everyone! I'm back!" Leone walked right into the room.

Wendy was beyond glad to see the other girl again. "Leone!" She jumped off the couch and ran over to Leone to give her a hug. "You're okay." She was relieved that nothing bad happened to her during her mission.

The blonde giggled. "Hey there, Wendy. Boy you sure missed me."

The younger girl separated and smiled at the older girl. "I'm glad you're back." Even though she said that, Wendy noticed Leone's hand shaking a bit. "Are you feeling alright? Your hand is shaking."

Leone grabbed her arm and smiled back. "Eh, don't worry about it. It's nothing." That was a lie. The truth was she was still feeling the terrifying aura she felt while tailing Esdeath. _"That woman. I can't believe I thought I could take her on. I'm still shivering at what I felt from her. She's on a whole other level."_ It was a good thing she didn't fight the general. Leone still had to keep her promise to Wendy. After the shaking had stopped, she looked around in the room. "So are the others back yet?" She walked to the couch and jump over to sit.

"Not yet. Akame and Lubb are still out and so are Bulat and Tatsumi." Mine informed. She still couldn't believe Wendy asked that sort of question. _"Is she some kind of stupid asking something like that?"_

"I see your arm looks a lot better now."

Leone's compliment broke Mine out of her thoughts and looked at it. "Yeah, it feels a lot better too. All thanks to Wendy."

The blonde smiled at the fact. They really were lucky to have met Wendy when they did. She stretched out her arms. "So what should we do to pass the time around? We could have another round of poker." Leone suggested.

The other two didn't agree with the suggestion. "Um…I was hoping to go back to the library." Wendy pointed out.

Leone remembered that Wendy was supposed to be finding a way back to her own world. She sighed but was more than glad to spend more time with the younger girl. "All right, I'll take you there again. You won't be lonely right Mine?"

The other girl scoffed. "Not in the least. Go on and help Wendy out."

Leone didn't need to be told twice. She stood up from the couch. "All right then. Come on Wendy. Let's go." She walked over to her.

The younger girl smiled at her. "Thank you, Leone. We'll be back Mine." The two of them of left the room.

Once they were gone, Mine sighed. "Why in the hell would you ask that question, Wendy?"

 **B**

Later that day, Leone and Wendy were running back to base since they or rather Wendy finished her research. Again she found nothing close resembling to the Other Gateway. While on the way, it started to rain. Leone thought since they were away from the Capital now, she activated Lionel and carried Wendy bridal style as she ran at full speed. "Man, this rain came out of nowhere. How did you know it was going to rain?"

"I can sense air currents with my magic. It's too bad it had to rain soon. We could've read some more." Wendy remembered Leone trying to help out again but ended up in the same situation as before. However, something about the rain gave her a strange feeling. _"This rain…I feel like there's something more to it."_ The two of them reached base and entered through the front door. Leone set Wendy down and took a look at herself. "I can't believe how soaked I am." She heard the other girl laugh. "What's so funny?"

The blonde giggled some more. "Oh, nothing. Come on, let's get changed." She looked forward teasing Wendy some more on that. As they arrived in the main room, they saw the rest of the members gathered. Most of them and they looked a bit mournful. "Hey, everyone. We're back. What's with the sad faces?"

Akame was the first to look at them. "Leone, Wendy…"

Wendy noticed who was missing from the group. "Where's Bulat?" She suddenly had that same bad feeling she felt earlier. Her answer was Tatsumi holding up a sword and showing it to her. Realization struck her and her eyes widened with fear. Leone felt the same way. "No…it can't be."

Tatsumi lowered his head. "Bro…he's gone."

 **B**

"Any idea where she went?"

"How would I know?"

"It's not like her to disappear like that."

"Leone, can you track her any faster?"

Leone sniffed around a bit more. "I'm doing the best I can here. My senses may not be as good as Wendy's but I can still find her. It just takes a bit of time."

Tatsumi and the others were walking through the forest looking for Wendy. She didn't show up for breakfast and she wasn't in her room. Everyone took Bulat's death a bit hard, Tatsumi especially. However, he promised the former soldier to be stronger. Still, it pained him a little that he was now gone but his death could've been avoided. "I still can't believe bro is gone. If Wendy would've been with us, she could've helped him to get rid of the poisoning."

"We didn't know something like that would happen." Mine pointed out. "These things come with the job. Besides, I don't think Wendy would've done well with you anyway. Wendy did say that dragon slayers are prone to motion sickness."

Tatsumi sighed. "Yeah, but still…"

"We also have to find her to tell her that the boss will be away for a few days." Akame added. "Any luck yet Leone?"

Leone took in a couple more sniffs. She was in her beast form right now. "Well, we're closer now." In order to find Wendy, Leone used Lionel to track down the young dragon slayer by her scent.

"You think she's taking Bulat's death as hard as Sheele's?" Lubbock suggested.

Mine scoffed at the idea. "Well, running away and crying won't help any."

"Wendy's not like that." The blonde spoke. "She's not the kind of girl who would run away from her problems." Out of all of them, Leone was the closest to the young dragon slayer. She understood what Wendy was feeling. Suddenly the scent became stronger. "We're close now. She's nearb-"

All of them heard a loud noise echo through the air and the ground shook a little. All of them fumbled around a little. "What the hell was that?!" Lubbock shouted.

"It came from over there!" Tatsumi ran ahead of the others and they followed.

Leone's ears picked up the sound of running water. All of them went through some bushes and stopped completely. Well, they found Wendy in a rocky area where there was a large waterfall in front but the whole place looked thrashed. Rocks were crushed; there were holes in the ground. Basically, the whole place was leveled. All of them couldn't believe it. _"Did she really do all of this?"_ It was hard for Akame or anyone else that matter to believe that a young girl could do this. Then again this was the same girl who wrecked their training grounds in one attack.

Tatsumi tried to call her out but Akame covered his mouth. He looked over at her and she placed a finger on her lips. He understood what she meant. This would probably be the only time all of them can see what Wendy can really do. They saw her fight with Leone, Lubbock saw what she could do against danger beasts so now they're going to see what the young dragon slayer can really do. Speaking of which, Wendy panting slightly. She had a slight change of clothes better suited for her training. Her hair was put up in a ponytail, wore a sports T-shirt and black shorts just above her knees complete with fingerless gloves. Leone was debating what hairstyle looked cutest for the younger dragon slayer. Twin tails easily won. Wendy was staring at the waterfall in front of her. _"I have to get stronger. For me and for my friends. Now I almost have it down. One more try."_

She spread out her arms and opened her hands. Wendy closed her eyes and envisioned Natsu. The wind started to form in both her hands. She remembered what Natsu would say. _"With a flame on the right hand…"_

"With the wind gathered in my right hand…" The wind intensified in her hand.

" _And a flame on the left hand…"_

"And the wind gathered in my left hand…" The wind started to blow in all directions.

 _"When you combine the flames together..."_

"When these winds merge together…" She combined her hands together and the two currents of wind formed into a sphere.

 _ **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**_

" **Sky Dragon's Raging Storm!"** She threw the wind sphere at the waterfall and it traveled quickly. It hit the center of the waterfall. As it did, the water spread out everywhere and the wind traveled up to the top to stop the oncoming water from falling. The attack blasted the back of the water and pretty much the entire waterfall completely. Once the attack was done, a new one formed several feet behind. Wendy was panting from exhaustion but was happy with the result. _"Thank you…Natsu."_

"Wow, Wendy. That was quite a show."

The young dragon slayer looked behind to see everyone else standing behind her. "What are you all doing here?"

Mine glared at her. "Looking for you obviously. You just went up and disappeared on us this morning!"

Wendy looked down a bit. "I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to worry all of you. I was just some training."

"Yeah we can see." Tatsumi looked behind to see the waterfall. He really didn't want to be on the receiving end of that attack. "Was that a new move you just used?"

The sky dragon slayer nodded at the question. "Yes, it is. With Bulat gone now, I have to be stronger now. I will be stronger. For all of us."

Everyone in the group smiled at her. Well, at least she was doing something other than feeling sorry. Leone felt the proudest. "Come on Wendy. Let's head back. We do have something to tell you."

Wendy sighed contently. "All right. Let's head back."

 **B**

The roar of the crowd echoed through the air. All of them were enjoying the fights they were seeing from the tournament. While the crowd was getting into it, Esdeath was beyond bored. This tournament was a means to finding the perfect Imperial Arms candidate. The man that was standing beside her noticed her boredom. "Are you not enjoying this General Esdeath?"

She just yawned. "No, I am not Run. So far all of the fighters have been uninteresting. They are all nothing more than worthless." Her plan would fail if someone worthy wouldn't show up.

Esdeath looked at the next match. One of the combatants displayed a great amount of skill. "He's quite promising don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose he is." He was about the closest to a candidate out of everyone she saw in this tournament.

After a final blow, the match was over. The MC raised his arm in the air. "And the winner of the match is Tatsumi the Blacksmith!"

The crowd roared at his victory. Tatsumi looked around and waved at them. "This feels pretty awesome!" He smiled at them.

While everyone in the crowd took a liking to him, Esdeath had her own thoughts. _"I do believe he's the closest one."_

"It seems we're at the final match." Run announced.

"Is that so?" Esdeath was curious what this final match can be.

"And now for the final match!" The crowd roared again. "To my left, Orgo the Mountain Man!" Orgo was a large muscular man with a bushy chest and beard while having no hair on his head. He carried a large axe in one of his hands.

"And to my right is…" He looked over and was left speechless. Everyone else was too. In the arena was Wendy who wore her usual outfit again. _"A kid?!"_

Everyone was quite surprised a child was in this tournament. "Oh my. I didn't expect a child to be in this." Run stated.

Esdeath was kinda interested in this. "Well, I didn't put an age restriction on this so she is allowed. Although I don't know why a child of all people would partake in this."

Wave cleared his throat. "Uh…yes. To my right is Wendy the Sky Maiden!" No one cheered for her.

Well, except for one. "Go Wendy! You can do it!" Leone shouted.

Lubbock took in some popcorn. "This should be interesting." He remembered how Wendy was in this situation in the first place.

 _F_

Lubbock, Leone, Tatsumi, and Wendy gathered at one of their secret hidden bases inside the Capital. They recently discussed General Esdeath and her new unit called the Jaegers. It was from there he showed a poster to Tatsumi. "There's a tournament that's going to start. If you win, you can send the money to your village." Lubbock pointed out.

That sounded like a good opportunity to him. "Seriously? Awesome, I'm in."

"I want to join in too!"

All three looked at Wendy. "Why do you want to be in the tournament?" Tatsumi asked.

The young girl smiled brightly. "Because this'll be a good chance to train of course. Like I said, I want to be stronger and this seems to be a good opportunity."

Leone smiled at the idea. "Well, I'm down for that. If you and Tatsumi would have to fight, I'd put my money on you, Wendy."

Tatsumi glared at her. "Gee thanks for having my back Leone." He looked at the poster. "You sure you can compete in this?"

Lubbock did the same. "There's no age restriction on this so I guess she's allowed."

Leone clapped her hands together. "Then it's settled!"

 _F_

The blonde giggled to herself. _"That guy is going to be in for a rude awaking."_ She had absolute faith Wendy was going to win. If she did win the money, it was a win-win for Tatsumi.

Orgo growled at his opponent. "Hey, what is this?! I came for a fight! Not to play around with some brat!"

Wendy didn't look intimidated. "Then would it be alright for you to give up?"

The bigger man glared at her. "You wish brat! I hope you said your goodbyes to your mommy and daddy because you're going to die right here!"

That was Wave's cue. "Alright then…begin the match!"

Orgo raised his axe into the air. "You're dead kid!" Before he could swing down, he felt a powerful blow to his stomach. He groaned and looked down. Wendy elbowed him strongly and jumped back. Orgo took a few steps back and held his stomach with one of his hands. "W-What the…?"

The whole crowd was shocked to see something like that come from a child. Esdeath was the same way. _"It seems there's more to this child than I thought."_

Orgo got his act together was a bit madder now. "Why you little brat! I'll show you!" He grabbed his axe with both hands and swung to the side.

However, that only gave Wendy an opening and kicked him to the side and sent him flying a few feet across. Orgo stood up panting while looking at the young girl. "I'm sorry but you leave yourself wide open when you attack."

That comment infuriated him. "I'll teach you to not to make a fool out of me!" He charged straight at her. He started swinging his axe all over trying to hit Wendy but she avoided them all with ease.

This display of skill impressed Run. "I'm impressed someone young as her is doing so well. Not only had she delivered two critical blows to her opponent who is not only three times her size but is dodging all of his attacks with ease as well."

Esdeath was particularly impressed as well. _"This girl…"_ For some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off of Wendy. The way she was dodging all those attacks was like she was riding with the wind.

Orgo roared. "Stand still you little shit!" He slammed his axe into the ground where Wendy was. He was sure he had hit her that time but to his surprise, she was gone. "Where did that brat run off too?" He looked around but found no sight of her.

His answer was Wendy kicking him in on top of his head from above and slammed his face into the ground. The entire floor cracked beneath him. It obvious to everyone he was not going to stand back up after that attack. Everyone just stood there in silence. Wave was so caught off guard; he almost forgot to announce the winner. "And the winner of the match is…Wendy the Sky Maiden!"

The crowd spontaneously cheered at the young girl's victory. Leone howled. "Atta girl Wendy! You showed that lug head who was boss!" She knew the young dragon slayer was going to win anyway.

Wendy looked around in the arena. All of these people were cheering for her. For some reason, it made her really happy. "Thank you, everyone!" She smiled brightly at all of them.

It was at that moment, Esdeath felt her heart skip a beat. A strange warmth spread throughout her chest. An incredible surge went through her body. She knew what all of this meant to her. "I found the one."

Run looked at her. "This child is our Imperial Arms candidate?"

Esdeath stood up from her chair. "Well, that too but that isn't what I meant."

She started to walk down the stairs. Wendy looked over to see her coming her way. _"So that's General Esdeath. She's the one everyone is talking about."_ She felt a little nervous as to why she was coming down.

Once Esdeath arrived at the arena, she smiled at the younger girl. "So your name is Wendy? That's a very lovely name you have."

Wendy giggled nervously and smiled back. "Thank you very much. I'm honored that you're speaking to me." This woman was her enemy. The enemy of everyone.

Esdeath chuckled. "Think nothing of it. Now then…" She dug her hand into her outfit.

Wendy gulped as she still felt nervous. _"She may be a cold-blooded murderer but at least she's handing out the money. I'll be sure to give it to Tatsumi after this."_ In one swift move, Wendy felt something clamp around her neck. It was a metal collar with a chain wrapped around Esdeath's hand. _"What!?"_

Esdeath smiled at her. "Starting today, you belong to me now. Let us go." She dragged the young dragon slayer.

"W-Wait!" She was pulled hard again and was struck in the back of her neck. _"What happened…?"_ Wendy lost consciousness.

Esdeath picked the younger girl up bridal style and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry. We'll be all alone after this. We'll have plenty of time getting to know one another." She left the arena with Wendy in her arms.

Meanwhile, back in the crowd, Leone and Lubbock saw what just happened. Both of them couldn't believe what they saw. Leone struggled to find her next words. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?"

 **A/N: Yep. That's right. Who's going to board the EsdeathxWendy ship? Ha ha! In other news, yes I did create a new attack for Wendy. There's only so much I can do with the current list of moves she has right now. Adding one should help out a bit more now. I'll see you all later and have a happy new year."**


	13. The Dragon's Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Thirteen: The Dragon's Lies

"Wendy has been taken by Esdeath!?"

Everyone in Night Raid understood Akame's reaction when Leone told what just happened before. "Yeah, it just happened so fast. One second Wendy was kicking ass, the next Esdeath just came up to her, knocked her out, and carried Wendy back to the palace." The blonde explained.

All of them realized how grave the situation had become. "Has she figured out Wendy is a member of Night Raid yet?" Mine asked.

Lubbock shook his head. "No, but it's a 50/50 shot at best."

"I'm afraid it's worse than that." Akame pointed out.

Leone realized what she meant by that. "Oh, crap! Her guild mark! If Esdeath finds that…" She was sure that Esdeath would mistake it as a tribal tattoo of some sort and kill Wendy because of it."

An ever more terrible idea occurred to Tatsumi. "What do you think she'll do to Wendy when Esdeath finds out she's a dragon slayer?"

That hit the nail on of their heads. "If Esdeath does find out about that, well to put it simply we'll all be screwed." Mine bluntly stated. Night Raid had an edge having Wendy but she was in the hands of the Empire. They couldn't imagine what kind of damage they can do if they found out her magic. "So what's the plan Akame?"

The other girl put some thought into their next move. "Our first priority is to move the base further away. After that, we'll plan what to do next."

"What about Wendy?" Tatsumi asked.

Mine crossed her arms. "What about her? You're not saying we should rescue her right? As far as I know, she's good as go-"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Leone roared and activated her Lionel. The blonde girl picked up Mine and gave her an angry glare. "Are you trying to say we should just let Wendy be in the hands of that madwoman? Then what the hell are we supposed to do about this?!"

The other members had never seen Leone act this way before. "Leone!" The other girl looked over at Akame. "Stand down."

"But Akame-"

"There isn't anything we can do for Wendy right now. I'm not saying we should leave her behind. We won't be much help to her if we just charge straight into the palace to our deaths trying to rescue Wendy. We will take her back but not right now. Is that understood?" Everyone had to admit Akame can be a damn good leader when she can be.

Leone lowered her head. She hated to admit it but Akame was right. "Are you going to let go of me now?" Mine asked.

The blonde girl sighed and set Mine down. "I'm sorry." She let go of the other girl.

Mine sighed as she straightened out her dress. "It's all right. You're just…really worried about Wendy." The pinkette had other thoughts about Leone's behavior. _"Jeez, she's really attached to Wendy. A little more than I like to think."_

Tatsumi smiled at Leone. "Don't worry Leone. Wendy is a tough kid. I doubt anyone can stand in her way. Besides, she's smart enough not reveal her magic to the enemy. She's the only one in our group who can do what she can without an Imperial Arms. It's not going to be that easy for them to figure Wendy out."

Leone appreciated his effort trying to reassure her. "Thanks, Tatsumi." Even with his words of comfort, Leone couldn't quell all of these different feelings going on inside of her. _"_ _Wendy. I really hope you'll be okay. I can't imagine what Esdeath might be doing to you now."_

 **B**

 _"_ _What is this? What's going on?"_ Wendy saw all kinds of food spread out on a large table. _"Why are they throwing a banquet for me?"_

"Wendy." The young dragon slayer looked over to Esdeath who was smiling at her sweetly. "I hope this is to your liking. It's all for you." Wendy didn't know how to feel about this situation she was in. All she could remember was how she arrived in this position in the first place.

 _F_

When Wendy woke up from being unconscious, she discovered two things. One was that her mouth was taped over and two, she was tied tightly to a chair. In front of her were six different people looking at her. "Ah good, you're awake." Wendy turned her head to see Esdeath smiling at her. She looked at the other six. "Everyone, this is Wendy. Starting today she is my lover."

The other six couldn't believe Esdeath said that with a straight face. Wave raised his hand. "Um, General Esdeath? You do know she's a kid right?"

"Yes. And?"

"And she's a girl." Wave pointed out.

"What is your point about that?" Wave sighed as he gave up trying to make an argument. "Well, if the rest of you do not have any more questions, I have something to ask all of you. How many of you are in a relationship?"

 _"_ _Did she seriously ask that question?!"_ Wendy now agreed with Najenda about the part where Esdeath was deranged.

No one in the group raised their hand. Except for Bols which surprised everyone. "No way! You?!" Wave exclaimed.

The larger man chuckled embarrassedly. "Yep. A lovely wife of six years. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve someone like her."

The way the masked man acted surprised Wendy. The way he acted really wasn't like the sky dragon slayer expected him to be. _"He's nicer than I thought."_

Esdeath smiled at the chance. "Excellent. I need you to tell me how I can have Wendy return my affections." And Wendy heard and saw the impossible. Esdeath was crazier than Erza.

Bols was a little hesitant to reply. "Uh…well if you want her to like you back, the simple trick is never giving up. My wife shot me down two times before giving me a chance."

Esdeath was writing down the advice in a notebook. "I see." Wendy couldn't believe she ended up in a situation like this. Once the general finished writing down her notes, she placed her notebook inside her cleavage. "Now then, I suggest we hold a celebration."

 _F_

After that, Wendy was untied. She could've busted out of the ropes and escaped but decided that would be a very bad idea. The young dragon slayer didn't know what the rest of these people can do. Esdeath stood up and tapped her glass with a fork. "All right everyone, before we begin to dine all of you should introduce yourselves to Wendy since she is the newest member of our team."

Wendy looked over at the other six sitting at the table. _"So this is the team designed to take on Night Raid."_ She heard Lubbock mention it before. This new team who were supposed to fight Night Raid called the Jaegers.

Wave was the first to stand up. He cleared his throat and looked at Wendy. "I guess I'll start off first. My name is Wave and it's nice to meet you, Wendy. I hope we can get along."

Again Wendy was surprised to someone nice on this team. _"I wonder why he's in this."_

Once Wave sat down, Bols was the next one to stand up. "Hello there. I'm Bols. I'm happy to have you here with us Wendy." He sat back down.

Wendy still couldn't believe some like him who looks like that can be so nice. "My turn!" The young dragon slayer turned to one of the two girls in the team. What struck her strange was that she had metal arms. She stood up and saluted to the young dragon slayer. "Greetings new comrade! My name is Seryu Ubiquitous. I am glad to have you with us against the fight against evil!" She picked up a small dog and showed it to Wendy. "And this is my partner Koro!"

Koro raised its paw. "Woof!"

Wendy gasped quietly. She's heard of Seryu's name before. _"She's the one who killed Sheele. And that dog she has, I've seen it in the book I read before."_ The sky dragon slayer had to be careful around her.

Once Seryu was done, she sat back down and Run stood up this time. "I suppose I'm next. My name is Run. I'm glad to meet your acquaintance Wendy." He sat back down.

Well, he looked normal to Wendy but she had a feeling there was something more to him. "Guess I'm up."

Wendy saw the other girl stand up. Oddly enough she felt like the young dragon slayer seen her before. _"Why does she seem familiar to me?"_

The girl scoffed as she looked at Wendy. "I'm Kurome. Don't bug me too much and we'll get along just fine."

The young dragon slayer laughed nervously. _"She's…nice I guess."_ She had to watch her step around her. "Looks like I'm the last one!" Wendy saw the last of the team stand up. He smiled at her. "Hello there. I am Doctor Stylish and look forward to working with you."

Wendy felt a clammy feeling going down her spine. _"I'm not sure what to think of him."_

Stylish sat back down. Esdeath smiled. "Now that the introductions are done, let us begin feasting!" She raised her glass. "To our newest member Wendy!"

Everyone else raised their glasses. "To Wendy!"

All of them began to eat except for Bols. Wendy decided to eat as well since she didn't want to be disrespectful even though she was with the enemy. To her surprise, the food tasted delicious to her. "Oh wow, this is amazing!"

Wave chuckled at the compliment. "Thanks. Bols and I were the ones that made all of this."

"I'm glad you like the food, Wendy." Bols added.

 _"_ _I didn't know he could cook."_ So far Bols was the one that surprised the dragon slayer the most.

"Wendy." The younger girl turned to Esdeath who was offering a piece of her food to her. The sky dragon slayer knew what the general was trying to do. Well, if she wanted to continue to be on Esdeath's good side. Wendy took a bite out of Esdeath's food. The general felt her heart clench a bit on what she saw. _"So adorable."_ Her seeing Wendy eat her food was a good step forward in their relationship. While the younger girl was still chewing her food, Esdeath decided to ask her a question. "So Wendy…would you care to tell us where you are from?"

The young dragon slayer swallowed her food harshly. Everyone at the table looked over at her direction. Wendy found herself in a bad situation. _"_ _What do I do? What do I tell them?"_ Again she found herself in the same situation as before. Except for this time, she was amongst the enemy. Wendy knew she couldn't outright tell them everything about her. A thought suddenly occurred to her. _"_ _I know! I won't be technically lying but I have to bend the truth a little. I just hope they believe me."_

"Wendy?" Esdeath wondered why it was taking the younger girl a bit of time to reply. _"Maybe I asked that question too soon."_

The sky dragon slayer looked at the general and everyone else. "I come from a remote village in the east called Lamia Scale."

Well, they were going somewhere with Wendy's origins. However, something didn't fit right to Esdeath. "Lamia Scale? I don't believe I've heard about it before."

Luckily Wendy already thought about that little problem. "I'm not surprised. Like I said my village is remote or it used to be."

Esdeath raised an eyebrow. What do you mean by that?"

Wendy lowered her head with her bangs covering her eyes. "It was seven years ago when it happened. A dragon I've never seen before appeared in my village. It had black wings and black scales. I still remember its terrifying roar. It killed everyone in the village including my mother who died to protect me. I was the only survivor."

A few of the Jaeger members felt a bit sad for her. _"Poor kid. She lost her family and her village. I can't imagine what she had to go through."_

Kurome didn't share Wave's thinking. _"Something about that doesn't sound right."_

Stylish had the same thoughts. _"I've never heard of a dragon type danger beast like that before."_

"It was on that day I swore I wanted revenge on that dragon. I wanted it to pay for what it did." The young had to make it believable as possible.

"I admire your position, Wendy!" Seryu spoke up. "You want justice against the dragon that did you wrong. That is a fine goal indeed."

Wendy went with what the other girl said. "Yes, that's it exactly."

Everyone now knew one part of Wendy's past but still had another question for her. "I see. And who was the one that taught you how to fight?" Run asked.

Again the young dragon slayer already thought of that. "Well, shortly after my village was destroyed, I was founded by a traveling saint called Jura. He took me in and trained me." That part wasn't a total lie. Jura did help train Wendy and Chelia for a bit before he left Lamia Scale for the Magic Council. "I stayed with him for seven years training and traveling with him. It was only until recent he sent me on my own way since my time with him was done. He told me I should seek strength somewhere else. Master Jura told me of the Capital and said I should start there. I…really didn't imagine my life taking a turn like this when I arrived."

Esdeath chuckled. "Well, your master was right about one thing. If you want to become stronger, the Capital is the place to be although it is not suited for anyone who is considered weak." Wendy didn't need to be reminded of that. "After this, we will be headed out to take out a bandit's fort. There you will see what true strength is like Wendy." The young dragon slayer suddenly felt nervous hearing that.

 **B**

Wendy couldn't look away at what she was seeing. The Jaegers were making quick and effortless work on the bandits. She could hear their screams of pain and could smell their spilled blood. _"They're strong."_ The young dragon slayer became worried how her friends could stand up against them. She suddenly felt something on her hand. Wendy looked and saw Esdeath placed her hand on Wendy's. _"Why is she holding my hand?"_

The general smiled. "I hope you've been paying attention, Wendy. Soon you'll be able to do that as well and I'll be the one to train you." The younger girl really didn't like the sound of that. "Wendy, I have a question to ask you." The young dragon slayer looked at the other woman. She could've sworn she saw Esdeath blush a little. "Do you think it is strange that I harbor these strong feelings for you?"

 _"_ _She's asking that question now?!"_

"I mean I realize the situation we're in. Indeed I am older than you and yes we are both girls but these feelings I have are just so strong and I just can't ignore them." Esdeath turned to Wendy with pleading eyes. "You understand don't you?"

The young dragon slayer didn't know how to respond to something like that. The way the older woman was looking at her was ironically enough innocent. She had to respond quickly. "Of course, I do. What you're feeling is natural after all. I don't mind that we're both girls and that you're older than me. In fact, this isn't the first time someone older took a liking to me." The young dragon slayer was referring to Cosmos, a member of the Garou Knights. After their battle, Cosmos became unusually attracted to Wendy. Like the time she blew a kiss to the younger girl after she and Kamika gave the horse carriage when Wendy was leaving with Natsu and the others. There were other times the sky dragon slayer found bouquets of flowers arriving at her door every few weeks with a card that had Xs and Os and said: "For you."

Esdeath smiled at Wendy with relief. "Thank you. Those words are very reassuring indeed. How about after this mission, we head back to my room?" Wendy gulped and her face went red.

 **B**

The young dragon slayer heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Esdeath was taking a shower while Wendy was sitting on her very large bed. She could hear her own heart beat loudly. _"How did I end up in this situation?"_ This day was one thing after another for her. It was beginning to be a bit too much for the young dragon slayer. _"I have to return to the others and quickly. I have to tell them everything I saw."_

She heard the water shut off and the door open. Wendy suddenly felt her pulse quicken. "Hello."

Wendy looked in front of her and a fierce blush erupted through her entire face. There in front of her was Esdeath who was wearing nothing more than an oversized buttoned shirt that revealed almost enough of her breasts. _"When I said I had to tell them everything I saw, I didn't mean like this!"_

Esdeath chuckled at the younger girl's reaction. "Did I keep you waiting?"

The young dragon slayer shook her head. "No, not at all!" Too many things were going through her mind.

The general smiled at her. "That's good." She leaned in towards Wendy and pushed her flat on the bed with her on top of Wendy.

The sky dragon slayer thought her heart would burst out of her chest. Speaking of bust and chest, Wendy had a very good view of Esdeath's. "W-What are you doing?" She was afraid where the older woman was going to go from here.

"Four." The young dragon slayer blinked a few times wondering what Esdeath meant by that. "Your body will develop nicely in four years."

"Develop?" Wendy was having a bit of a hard time figuring out what Esdeath was talking about.

The older woman giggled at her. "Yes. We may be lovers but I will not take the next step in our relationship as you are now. I know my limits. I estimate in four years, your body will mature quite nicely. I can see it and I am willing to wait that long."

Wendy felt like she was going to regret asking this next question. "What do you mean by the next step?" Esdeath giggled again and leaned in to whisper the answer to her ear. The young dragon slayer felt her mind explode with embarrassment when she heard the answer. _"We're going to what now?!"_

The general moved away from Wendy's ear and smiled at her. "As I've said before, I'm willing to wait. To put it simply, you're a young bud right now but you will bloom into a beautiful flower someday with the help of my gentle touch." She placed her hand on Wendy's cheek. "Wendy…I will be absolutely devoted to you. I won't even look at another man or woman the same way I look at you. I am yours and yours alone."

Wendy couldn't look away from Esdeath's eyes. They had such a gentle look to them despite belonging to a mass murderer. _"How do I even respond to that?"_

Esdeath trailed her hand down from the younger girl's cheek to the collar of her dress. Once she tugged down the right side a bit, something caught her eye. "What's this?"

The young dragon slayer gasped and pushed Esdeath to the side so she could move away from her. She sat up and placed her hand on her shoulder. _"Oh no. She saw my guild mark."_ Wendy had hoped no one would discover it until she had a chance to escape.

"Wendy." The younger girl saw Esdeath looking at her. "Please reveal what you have hidden under that sleeve." That was not a request. There was nothing she could do now and moved the sleeve down while Wendy looked away. The general saw what was underneath. _"A tattoo? Some kind of tribal mark?"_ Esdeath never saw something like it before. "Wendy, please explain what that is."

The younger girl grunted as she continued to refuse to look at the other woman. "It's the mark of my village. Everyone in my village had this somewhere on their body. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I thought you would hate me for it. Master Jura told me that the people in the Capital would treat me badly or worse if they saw it and thought of it as some tribal mark." Well, she had to come up with some sort of excuse for her guild mark.

Esdeath sighed deeply and crawled over to the younger girl. "Don't be silly. I would never hate you for it. In fact, I'm glad you told me. I'll tell you this. We'll keep this between us for now." She pushed Wendy down on the bed again and was now on top of her but still refused to look at Esdeath. "Wendy, please look at me." She obliged and did just that. Her eyes widened with shock at what happened in the next second. Wendy felt a pair of lips pressed strongly on her own.

She let out a muffled cry. _"She's kissing me. She's actually kissing me."_ Wendy saw Esdeath had her eyes closed while she was still kissing the young dragon slayer. Then she felt something wet and slippery invade her mouth. _"I-It's her tongue. Her tongue is inside my mouth."_ Wendy felt's Esdeath's tongue move all over inside her mouth, completely dominating it.

The general broke off the kiss and looked at her work. Sure enough, Wendy's face looked rather flushed. She just couldn't contain it anymore. "I love you…Wendy."

Wendy's mind was in a haze as a result from the kiss. She couldn't process a thing and just spoke out her next words. "I…I love you too." The young dragon slayer felt like her heart broke in two. Esdeath kissed her again passionately as a thank you for the returned affection. Wendy closed her eyes and had one clear thought while a single tear shed from her right eye. _"_ _Chelia…I'm sorry."_


	14. The Dragon's Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Fourteen: The Dragon's Date

Wendy groaned lightly as she felt the light hitting her face. She opened her eyes and instantly realized what position she was in. Esdeath had her arms wrapped around the younger girl's body. The most noticeable thing was that Wendy felt the other woman's breasts pressed against her back. However, that wasn't the main problem bothering her. It was about what happened last night. There were a few things that can make Wendy feel upset and Esdeath kissing her like that out of the blue was one of them. _I can't believe that happened to me. She stole my first kiss. What's worse is what I said to her last night."_ The sky dragon slayer looked back behind her and saw Esdeath still sound asleep. Somehow Esdeath sleeping with Wendy didn't' feel as warming as with both Chelia and Leone.

She removed the older woman's arms and stood up from the bed. Wendy felt like she needed a bath after what happened. She took a few steps to the bathroom. "Wendy?" The young dragon slayer stopped walking and looked back to see Esdeath had awoken. She yawned. "Good morning." The general smiled at her.

However, Wendy didn't smile back. She just looked in front of her again to the door. "Good morning."

Esdeath noticed a slight change in Wendy's behavior. "Is something the matter Wendy?"

The younger girl continued not to look at Esdeath's way and grabbed the handle to the bathroom door. "It's nothing. I'm going to take a bath." She opened the door.

"If you want we can-" Wendy already shut the door before the general had the chance to finish her sentence. "Take a bath together." Esdeath found Wendy's behavior strange. She was now acting a bit cold to her which was a bit funny to her. _"Is it something I did last night?"_ The general did admit she was rather forward to the younger girl. Esdeath heard the water turn on. She sighed and placed her hand on the top of her breasts. She felt a different feeling spreading throughout inside her chest. _"What is this I'm feeling? For some reason, it bothers me greatly."_ Whatever the new feeling was, Esdeath didn't like it.

 **B**

Esdeath was down the hallway with that same feeling bubbling inside her chest. The strange feeling increased when Wendy exited out of the bathroom fully dressed and left the room saying she needed some time alone. That meant Esdeath had to shower alone with this foreign feeling. Every time the general thought of the younger girl, she would feel a slight pain in her chest. _"_ _Why do I keep feeling this way? It shouldn't bother me this much."_ The feeling would become a little stronger whenever Esdeath remembered last night. _"Could it be…I somewhat regret last night?"_ Now the general understood this feeling now. It was regret. In all her life, Esdeath never regretted doing the things she did but somehow she suddenly had this new feeling. This was something she had to deal with. _"Perhaps I can talk to someone about this"_ Luckily she saw the right person in front of her to talk about the situation. "Bols!"

The masked man quickly turned around to see the general walking up to him. "Oh, good morning General Esdeath."

Esdeath stopped in front of him. "I need to you talk about something important."

"Uh…sure. I'll be happy to help." Bols was always willing to lend a helping hand to his fellow comrades.

The general crossed her arms under her breasts. "Thank you. It concerns Wendy."

Bols was taken back a bit. He kinda knew Esdeath would run into some kind trouble with her…girlfriend. "I see. Did something happen between the two of you?"

Esdeath slightly looked away. "You can say that. You see last night; I may have…advanced too quickly on her."

The masked man had a bad feeling about that. "What do you mean by that?"

She looked directly at him. Esdeath decided to skip out on some details about last night. "Well, to start off, I kissed her and told her my feelings." The general heard Bols gasp. "Is something the matter?"

Bols sighed. "If you don't mind me saying this General Esdeath, that…probably wasn't the wisest decision."

Esdeath raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?" She did love Wendy so why not declare her love?

The masked man had an explanation for that. "You see, girls at Wendy's age, they often think about what their first kiss would be like. If you kissed her out of nowhere, she will not like you for that. Also if you told her feelings so suddenly, that may make Wendy run away."

Well, that would explain Wendy's abrupt change in behavior. Esdeath tortured countless people but the one person she didn't want to hurt was Wendy. "Is there any way to fix all of this?"

This time, Bols crossed his arms as he tried to come up with an idea. It was obvious to him the general cared about Wendy deeply. An idea struck him and hit his fist with his other hand. "I believe I have the perfect solution for you."

 **B**

Wendy groaned as she was sitting in a chair laying her head down on the table in the dining room. This really wasn't one of the best mornings she had. The young dragon slayer was still upset at the part of her first kiss being taking from her. _"I was hoping Chelia would be my first kiss but she had to take it away from me."_ There was also the fact of what Wendy said to Esdeath last night. _"I can't believe I said I loved her. I didn't even mean it. I was caught off guard and couldn't think straight."_ The young dragon slayer felt like this was the worst thing that happened to her.

"Whoa, are you ok? You don't look so good." Wendy turned her head to the side and saw Wave with a cup of coffee in his hand. He walked up to the young girl. "You didn't get enough sleep last night?"

The young dragon slayer sighed. "It's something like that."

Wave knew the young girl felt a bit down about something. He thought some small talk would help her out a bit. "So Wendy…what do you think of the team so far?" And he regretted asking that. _"Crap! Of all the things I had to ask, it was that?!"_ He should've asked what was bothered her instead.

Wendy lifted her head and gave the question some thought. "Well, you and Bols are very nice." Wave was glad to hear that. "Run has some sort of strange aura to him, Seryu…" To be honest the sky dragon slayer didn't know what to think of her.

"Seryu can be a bit out there I can agree with you on that but she means well." Wave finished.

The young dragon slayer smiled at him. "Doctor Stylish to me comes off as…" She really couldn't think of a word to describe him.

"Weird? Trust me, I know the feeling." Wave finished again. Although to him, the doctor was a bit creepy.

At least they were on the same page about the doctor. "As for Kurome, she's kinda nice but I don't think she likes me."

Wave chuckled at that. "You just need to get to know her better that's all." The door opened again and both looked to see who it was. "Ah, speak of the devil. Good morning Kurome."

Kurome didn't say anything back walked over to the other side of the table where Wendy was sitting at. She pulled up a chair and sat down as she took out a small bag of cookies in it. She took one out and took a small bite out of it. Kurome saw Wendy looking at her. Or to Kurome...she wrapped her arms around the bag and glared at the younger girl. "Stay away from my cookies."

Wendy waved her hands in front of her. "Oh no, I wasn't looking at your cookies. I was just thinking how similar you look like that one girl from the wanted posters I've seen before."

Wave took a closer look at Kurome. "Come to think of it, she's right." There was a striking resemblance between the two girls.

Kurome smiled at the both of them. "You two are right. I'm related to that traitor. She's my big sister."

The young dragon slayer gasped at what she heard. _"She's Akame's younger sister?"_ Well, some things did make sense now like the way they look and act toward their food.

The other girl took a bite out of another cookie. "And when I see her again, I'll kill her."

Wendy couldn't believe what she heard. _"She'll kill Akame? But they're family. How can she say such a thing?"_ To Wendy, family was one of the most important aspects of her life. Hearing something like that was simply unbelievable to the young dragon slayer.

"Good morning everyone." The sky dragon slayer stiffened up and looked to see Esdeath walk into the room. She was the last person Wendy wanted to see today.

"Oh, good morning General Esdeath." Wave greeted her.

Kurome just took another bite. "Morning."

Esdeath looked at the two and then to the young dragon slayer. "Wendy, may I speak to you in private?"

Well, she couldn't avoid the older woman forever. "Yeah, sure." Wendy stood up from her chair and walked out of the room with Esdeath.

Once they were alone in another room, Esdeath slightly looked away from the younger girl. "Let me say I'd like to apologize for my behavior and actions last night. It…wasn't right what I did and I admit my emotions have gotten the better of me. You're the last person I want to hurt and scare away."

Wendy couldn't believe that she was apologizing. Still, it was too little too late for some things. _"Even if you say you're sorry, I won't forgive you taking my first kiss away from me."_

Esdeath now looked directly at Wendy. "Therefore, to make up for last night, I suggest we go out on a date. Start over and try to know one another better." She'd hoped the idea Bols gave to her would work.

It was an intriguing offer to the younger girl. _"At least she's trying to fix some of this."_ Suddenly an idea came to her. _"I can use this opportunity to find out more about her. I'll play along for now."_ She smiled at the older woman. "Sure, I'd love to."

The general felt great that Wendy accepted her offer. _"Yes."_ She placed her hands together. "Excellent. We will have the whole day to ourselves. I promise you won't regret it."

 **B**

Wendy had to admit the date she was on with Esdeath wasn't all that bad. They spent all morning touring on how the other half of the Capital live. The general even paid for some treats for the younger girl. The date went pretty well into the afternoon. Esdeath and Wendy were at a little quaint café and sat across from each other at the table they were sitting at "Order anything you want Wendy. It's my treat."

The younger girl picked up the menu. "Okay. Thank you." She looked at the menu and gasped. _"Am I reading these prices right? They're so expensive."_ Well, if Esdeath was paying then she could order anything she wanted. In the end, the young dragon slayer ordered a strawberry shortcake with some warm milk.

While the order was underway, Esdeath thought it would be the perfect time to ask Wendy some questions about her. "So Wendy, care to tell me what your life was like in your village before?"

The younger girl thought about the question for a bit. "Well, I remember it was quite nice. The people there got along great although there were a few fights here and there. Some of the villagers would go out and hunt for food and supplies. If was like all of them were my family."

Esdeath was glad Wendy had fond memories of her village before disaster struck. "What can you tell me about your mother? What was she like?" To her surprise, Wendy lowered her head looking sad. "Did I ask something that bothers you?"

Wendy shook her head and looked at the older woman. "No. It's just that it's difficult to talk about her. To put it simply, she was the village doctor and taught me several things." There was no way she was going to tell Esdeath she can do healing magic.

The general smiled gently at her. "I see. So your mother taught you about medicine. Since you told me about yourself, I should do the same." Wendy was finally going to learn something about Esdeath. "To start off, I was born and raised in the north as a member of the Partas clan. My father, the head of the clan, was the one who taught me how to hunt, track and survive in the cold harsh wilderness of the north. Out there, only the strong survive." Wendy felt like she wanted to know more about older woman after hearing that. "That rule was proven true when my father was killed by a rival clan. He died because he was weak." And that small amount of respect was gone. She just completely disregarded her father. The one person who taught her everything. "After that, I traveled to the Capital. I went from torturing animals to torturing people."

The sky dragon slayer giggled nervously. "I-I see. Can I ask why you're so strong?" If there was one thing she wanted to know, it was what kind of Imperial Arms the general uses.

She didn't seem to mind the question. "I don't see why not. Have you heard of Imperial Arms before?"

Wendy nodded at the question. "Yes. Master Jura has mentioned them before."

Hearing that will make things easier to explain to the younger girl. "Good. Here is my Imperial Arms." She pointed at the mark at the top of her chest.

At least Wendy had an excuse to look. She saw that Esdeath was pointing to the strange red mark. "That's your Imperial Arms?" Seeing it really confused her. _"They really do come in different forms."_

"It's a blood type Imperial Arms if you're still wondering called the Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract. Many have tried to obtain it before me and went mad." It was still a proud moment for her. "You see, it was created from the blood of an S-Class danger beast that lived in the far north. I was drawn to it and I drank the entire chalice and sure enough, I felt the effects. I heard the voices pounding into my mind but I would not succumb to them. In the end, I won out. I can still remember the feeling of all of that power flowing through me."

Wendy gulped at the explanation. "So…you still have that demon blood in you?"

Esdeath nodded at the question. "Of course. Don't worry, I've tamed it long ago."

The general was a whole lot more than what the young dragon slayer knew of. She could see why Esdeath was so formidable. "And you used that power to uh…avenge your clan?"

The older woman smiled at that. "Not at all. I've killed hundreds of thousands of tribes alive. All of that was to cut costs and making an example. I would have done it regardless being justified or not. Besides, it was an order from the Capital."

Wendy gasped quietly when she heard that. This woman had absolutely no regard of she does. _"I could understand if she wanted to avenge her clan or if that blood she drank made her this way but it isn't true. She's always been like this. I've never…knew someone so deranged like her could exist."_

Esdeath slightly looked at the bracelet Wendy was wearing. "Can I see your bracelet?" The young dragon slayer presented it to the general. She saw it a few times before but couldn't make out if it was an Imperial Arms. Esdeath took a closer look at it. _"I thought it was an Imperial Arms but it appears I was wrong. What's more are the initials inscribed on it."_ She looked at the younger girl. "What does C.B stand for?"

Wendy withdrew her hand away from Esdeath and held the bracelet close to her. "It's the initials of a…close friend of mine. She was the one that gave this to me. After what happened to my village, it's the only thing I have of to remember her."

Esdeath questioned Wendy's way of thinking. "I'm afraid I don't understand. Why still keep an item from a person that is no longer alive?"

To her surprise, Wendy glared at the general. "Just because they're not around anymore doesn't mean they're gone. They continue to live on in our memories and what we were given from them. If you can't understand that then I'm not sure we can continue our current relationship."

The general just stared blankly at Wendy. Never before she was talked down like that before. She chuckled. _"She has such a strong sense of mind for someone her age. Perhaps that is why she can smile the way she can."_ Wendy's order came up shortly after and the young girl enjoyed her food. After she was done, the two left the café. "So Wendy, where would you like to go next?"

The young dragon slayer gave some thought. There was one more thing she wanted to do. "Is there a library near here by any chance?"

It was a strange request to hear from the younger girl but Esdeath didn't mind. If you want to head there then that is alright." Both of them headed to the library.

 **B**

Once they arrived at the library, Wendy was astounded how large the library here was. _"This is much bigger than the library Leone took me."_ There were so many books displayed on every wall. She was sure to find a way home now.

"Is there a particular reason why you wanted to come here?" Esdeath asked.

Wendy took a few steps forward while looking around. "I want to find the section that has legends and myths."

Hearing that intrigued the general. "I never knew you had such an interest in that sort of thing. Are there any you're looking for in particular?"

The younger girl scanned the room one last time. "About other worlds." And so they went to the section where the local legends were at. They picked out a few books and set them on a nearby table. Esdeath even opted to help out. "Once the two started, Wendy was having far better luck. She still hadn't found what she was looking for but came close a few times. While they were researching, a question came to Wendy. "Um…Esdeath?" She decided to call her by that.

The older woman set down her book. "Yes? What is it?"

Wendy continued to look at the pages in front of her. If you were able to go to another world, what would you do?"

Esdeath thought about the question. "I'm not sure. I think I would visit some sites, learn about the culture, exploit their weaknesses and conquer it." Wendy knew her answer would be something like that. Esdeath turned a page and saw something that caught her eye. "I do believe I found something."

Wendy abandoned her book and went over to Esdeath's side. "What is it?" Maybe she'll finally have the answer she was looking for.

The older woman smiled at Wendy's enthusiasm. "Well, the details are vague at best but it does mention traveling to another world. There is even a drawing of what the gateway looks like."

The young dragon slayer saw the picture and gasped. _"It looks like the Other Gateway from world. I do have a chance to come back."_

While Wendy was happy to see this, Esdeath didn't share the feeling. "There is something else this page mentions about."

Somehow the sky dragon slayer had a bad feeling. "What does it say?"

Esdeath traced her finger on the page. "This drawing only shows what this gateway looked like before. It says here that it was destroyed four hundred years ago." Wendy could only stare in disbelief. A heavy feeling befell on her. She thought up the words she would never think of. _"I can never return home."_

 **B**

Wendy groaned as she walked on a rocky path. She was faced with the harsh reality that she was stuck in this world with no way of returning to her own. After the date ended, she'd been in a slump ever since. Esdeath was there to comfort her, of course. They did continue to look through the other books to find something similar but all of them were dead ends. _"I'm stranded. I'm stuck in this world forever."_ Wendy would never see her world, her guild, her friends, and Chelia ever again. That fact made her heart clench the most. _"_ _I'll never have the chance to tell Chelia how I felt about her."_

"Hey, pick up the pace! You're falling behind!"

The young dragon slayer looked in front to see Kurome ahead of her. They were on patrol and were allowed to take out anyone that looked suspicious. Esdeath was with Wave at the moment while Wendy was paired up with Kurome. The sky dragon slayer thought it was the perfect opportunity to get away but she won't have much luck if she's with Kurome. Even more so since they're going to switch partners later tonight. That meant she was going to be stuck with Esdeath tonight. _"I have to escape quickly."_ The longer she stayed with the enemy, the fewer chances she would have of escaping.

"Hurry up!" Kurome was tapping her foot impatiently. She couldn't believe she was stuck with Wendy. Throughout this whole trek, the younger girl was slowing down bit by bit. It irritated her to no end. That wasn't the only thing on her mind. Kurome had serious doubts of What Wendy told everyone. _"She's hiding something. I know it."_

Wendy finally caught up to the other girl and sighed. "I'm sorry Kurome. I haven't been feeling like myself." Kurome didn't say anything. Instead, she drew out her sword and pointed it straight in between Wendy's eyes. She was surprised by the sudden action. "W-What are you doing?"

The other girl narrowed her eyes. "You're not telling the whole truth. You're hiding something from the rest of us. Keeping secrets is one way to get killed."

The young dragon slayer was caught off guard but she stared back at Kurome. "I have nothing to hide from all of you. If you have problems with me then say it already." Kurome looked deep into the younger girl's eyes. She giggled. "What's so funny?"

Kurome smiled at her. "I was thinking how easy it would be to run my sword through your head and yet you show no sign of hesitation. You're either brave or just plain stupid."

Wendy continued to stare at the other girl. "So which one do you think?"

Kurome giggled again and sheathed her sword. "What I think is that if you weren't General Esdeath's love interest, I would kill you and add you to my collection of dolls." The younger girl had a feeling Kurome wasn't talking about dolls little girls play with. Just as they were done with their conversation, Wendy saw something coming up from behind. She jumped past her and kicked the large living tree danger beast to the side. Kurome looked behind and was surprised how strong the younger girl was. _"She's stronger than she looks."_

The young dragon slayer landed on the ground and looked back. "Are you okay?"

The other girl scoffed. "I don't need you to protect me. I could've handled it myself." The two girls saw more of the same danger beast show up. Kurome drew out her sword again. "Looks like we have company. Think you can handle it?"

Wendy went into a stance. "No problem." Both girls yelled and charged at the horde together.

 **B**

Night came around and the two groups met at the halfway point. Esdeath crossed her arms underneath her breasts. "So do you two have anything to report?"

Wendy giggled nervously while Kurome looked away. "Just dealing with some danger beasts. Although I'm surprised Wendy here managed to send a lot of them flying." She couldn't believe the amount of strength one little girl had.

Esdeath was glad to hear Wendy did so well on her first patrol. "I see. Well, then it's time to switch. Kurome you're with Wave, Wendy you're with me." The two teams switched partners. Now that Wendy was with Esdeath, escaping became much more difficult. "We will meet up here later on. Report what you have found by then."

"Yes, sir!" Both Kurome and Wave spoke.

The two went on their way. Only Esdeath and Wendy remained. She looked at the younger girl. "Shall we be off then?" The younger dragon slayer nodded and they two began walking through the forest. The general thought it would be a good time to strike up a conversation with the younger girl. "Are you feeling alright Wendy? You did seem a little distressed yesterday."

The younger girl looked at her and gave a content smile. "I'm alright now. I just have a lot on my mind."

Esdeath didn't show it but she was worried about Wendy. She had been acting strangely ever since they left the library. "Well, if you ever need to talk about something, you can talk to me." The two continued to trek through the forest for some time until the general heard some rustling in the bushes. They stopped walking. "It seems we have some company."

Sure enough, Esdeath was right. Out of the bushes was a gang of bandits armed with swords and spears. One of them laughed. "Well, what do we have here? Out for a late night stroll ladies?"

Wendy felt a little intimidated but Esdeath was more annoyed. "I don't have time to waste on the likes of you so I'll end this quickly. Pay close attention Wendy while I kill these fools."

Some of the bandits growled and jumped towards Esdeath. "You're dead bitch!"

The general grabbed her sword and passed through all of them quickly. In the next second their bodies were cut into pieces and left a bloody mess on the forest ground. The rest of the bandits were surprised so many of their own was killed so easily. That one move made them afraid of her. They started to run away from the general. She smiled wickedly. "As if I'll let all of you escape me!" Esdeath crouched down and placed her hand on the ground. Everything in front and wide froze instantaneously. The rest of the bandits were caught in it. Esdeath chuckled. "All too easy." She stood up. "So Wendy, what did you think of tha-" Esdeath looked around and saw that the younger girl was nowhere in sight. "That's strange. I wonder where she went." She figured she would track Wendy down and quick. There was no telling what else might be lurking in a dark forest.

 **B**

Wendy was running through the forest quickly thanks to her Vernier spell. She was lucky those bandits showed up and distracted Esdeath long enough for her to get away despite their fatal mistake. _"I have to thank Lubbock for teaching me the layout. If I keep going this way, I should be nearby the base grounds."_ As she traveled further along, she picked up a familiar scent. "This scent…" Wendy exited out of the forest and was now in a large open grassy field. The source of the scent was close. In fact, she could see who it was on the other side of the field. "Akame!"

The other girl turned around before going into the forest in front to see Wendy. Akame smiled happily at the sight of her. "Wendy!" The younger girl ran quickly over to her and hugged her tightly. Akame gladly returned the hug. "You're okay. Oh, thank goodness. We were all so worried about you. How did you get away?"

The young dragon slayer separated from the other girl. "It's a long story but I'm so happy to see you again."

Akame shared the same feeling. "It's great to see you too. Now let's head back to the ba-" Her sentence was cut short as she gasped. Wendy didn't understand until another familiar scent came up. She turned around and gasped as well to see who it was. "This is bad. It's General…"

"Esdeath." Wendy finished. This was the worst time for her to show up.

Both of them saw the look on Esdeath's face and she didn't look too happy. "So Wendy…would you care to explain yourself?


	15. The Dragon vs Esdeath

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Fifteen: The Dragon vs Esdeath

Akame and Wendy could only stare in fear and horror at the person in front of them. A sense of dread filled them both. Wendy especially. _"How? How was she able to track me down so easily?"_ In the back of her mind, she remembered Esdeath telling her she used to track back where she came from.

Akame gritted her teeth. _"I never thought I would encounter Esdeath so soon."_ She could feel the intense murderous intent coming out from the general.

Esdeath certainly didn't expect to see this kind of scene. Her love interest standing close to the enemy. She grabbed the tip of her hat and pulled it down to cover her eyes. "I would like to say congratulations to you on finding one of Night Raid's most infamous members but if I didn't know any better Wendy…" She lifted her hat up slightly and glared at the young dragon slayer. "I would say you're conversing with the enemy quite casually."

Now that Wendy's cover was blown, she knew she was instantly screwed. No words came to her. "Wendy." The younger girl looked back at Akame. "Go on without me. Head back to the base. I'll stay here and fight Esdeath." She grabbed the hilt of Murasame "At least I'll have a chance to kill her. It's either Esdeath or me."

Wendy gasped when she heard the older girl's suggestion. "But Akame-"

"We won't have another chance like this again. Just go. Now." Akame had to steel her nerves for the fight ahead. Only one of them would walk away from this fight and that was if she was lucky. _"I have to win. I must win."_

"No, I won't go!"

Akame looked at Wendy with a bewildered look on her face. She growled at the younger girl. "This is no time to argue Wendy. You have to get away."

"When two Imperial Arm users fight, one of them dies. "Wendy clarified. "I can't risk letting you die. I already lost Sheele and Bulat. I don't want to lose you too." She turned around to see the general standing in place waiting. "You go on ahead. I'll stay and fight Esdeath."

Akame gasped this time at what she heard. "Are you insane? You can't fight her! She's the strongest in the Empire!"

"Just because she's the strongest doesn't mean she's unbeatable." The other girl just stared at Wendy when she heard those words. "Just go. I don't have an Imperial Arms so I should be fine."

Akame held her hand out as if she was trying to reach the younger girl. "At least let's try to take her on together. We'll stand more of a chance against her." She wanted to reason with the young dragon slayer.

Wendy shook her head. "No, I still can't risk of you being killed. Besides, I won't be fighting at my fullest if you're here with me."

Akame seriously questioned Wendy's way of thinking. _"Can a dragon slayer defeat Esdeath?"_

The young dragon slayer smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'll make it back."

Akame struggled to decide whether she should go or stay to fight alongside the younger girl. Wendy's word's echoed through her mind and made the decision. She turned around and ran away quickly. Tears started to come out of her eyes. _"Please come back safely, Wendy."_ Akame had no choice but to believe in the young dragon slayer.

Now it was just Wendy and Esdeath alone. Not as lovers but as enemies. Esdeath sighed as she had to reach a cruel conclusion. "So…you're a member of Night Raid."

Even if they were enemies, Wendy felt bad for Esdeath. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I never wanted you to find out about it this way."

The general sighed again at the situation but smiled. "It's a bit poetic don't you think? That I am in love with the enemy without knowing who the enemy was. Now that it has come to this, I'm afraid I have to set aside all personal feelings."

Wendy clenched her hand tightly. "So that's it? Our time together didn't mean anything to you then?" She did admit the date was rather pleasant despite how they started off.

Esdeath grabbed her sword. "Of course, it did but business comes before personal feelings. In fact, I should be asking you that question." The two continued to look at each other. "Wendy…I admit you are strong for your age but you have a long way to go before you can challenge me on equal terms. What's more is that I never knew how arrogant you are."

The young dragon slayer raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The general scoffed. "You said you will come back to her. There are only two ways this will end for you. Death or capture and I assure you death is the most merciful way. After that, I will hunt down Akame, kill her, and kill the rest of Night Raid."

Wendy wasn't going to let any of that happen. She pointed her finger at the older woman. "Then I choose the third option! The one where I win! If you want to get to the others, you'll have to go through me first!"

Esdeath never heard something so ludicrous before. "It seems the time for talking is over. It's such a shame though for a girl your age and potential to die so young."

The young dragon slayer wasn't afraid by Esdeath's words. "Well, I have one more thing to say. They're the same words I told the last person who tried to kill me. When I have to fight…I become the Sky Dragon."

The general didn't quite understand Wendy's choice of words but disregarded them. The wind blew through the both of them. Esdeath drew out her sword. _"I'll end this quick and painless for you, Wendy."_ She quickly rushed over to Wendy with blinding speed. To her surprise, Wendy reached to her first. _"_ _I never thought she was this fast."_ Once Wendy was close enough, the wind gathered in her hand which surprised Esdeath even more. _"Impossible!"_

 **"** **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang"** She struck Esdeath in the center and sent her back. The general crashed into the ground. This was a fight Wendy couldn't afford to lose. _"If she is the strongest then I won't hold back!"_ She spread her arms out. **"Elemental resistance rise! Deus Corona! Physical ability rise! Deus Eques!"**

Meanwhile, over to Esdeath, she groaned as she stood up. _"_ _What was that she did? I saw wind forming around her hand. How is that possible if she doesn't possess an Imperial Arms?"_ Suddenly she saw a bright green light coming out from Wendy. _"What is that?"_

The light continued to shine brighter. **"Ile Arms! Ile Armor! Ile Vernier! Enchant!"** The light flashed brightly and quickly faded away. **"** **Sky Dragon's Roar!"** She unleashed her breath attack that was powered up by her enchantment spells straight at Esdeath. All the general could do was see the oncoming attack headed right at her.

 **B**

While Akame continued to run, she felt the ground shake and stopped. Once the shaking was done, she looked back and wondered what happened. _"Wendy must be fighting Esdeath now."_ She had to continue running back to the base. Akame took off again. _"I have to tell the others about this."_

 **B**

Esdeath looked down below as she was in the air. She barely managed to avoid the attack at the last second and saw the destruction Wendy's attack caused. _"I've never seen such power before. Just what the hell is she?"_

Her answer would have to come later late as she looked above to see Wendy being above her. **"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Two large whirlwinds came out of her arms and Wendy slammed both of them onto Esdeath. The attack sent her crashing into the ground again.

Esdeath stood up again and panted. The last attack roughed her pretty good. Her hat and sword were gone now from that last attack. _"I don't understand what is going on here!"_ She saw Wendy land on the ground. Whatever Esdeath was fighting against, it wasn't an ordinary young girl. The general had to take this seriously now. She spread her arms apart and countless ice shards appeared around her. **"Weiss Schenbal!"** Esdeath sent all of them straight at Wendy. The young dragon slayer didn't hesitate to charge right at the attack. She avoided all of the shards while coming closer to Esdeath. _"This can't be! How is she dodging them all so easily?!"_ Once Wendy was close enough, she smiled. "Big mistake!" Esdeath slammed her hand on the ground. **"Grau Horn!"** A giant ice spike suddenly came out and struck the younger girl.

Or so she thought. **"Sky Dragon's Claw!"** The general felt a powerful kick land behind on her back. The surprise attack slammed Esdeath in front of her attack and broke through it. Esdeath was once launched straight through the air and crashed into the ground again.

The general stood up and glared at the young dragon slayer. _"How did she get behind me?"_ It was not once but twice Wendy was able to get the drop on her. Never before has she faced an opponent like this before. "I will not be made a fool!" The general raised her hand up **"Hagel Sprung!"** A giant ball of ice formed over and set her arm down.

Her attack was sent straight at Wendy. Her response was spreading her arms apart. "With the wind gathered in my right hand and the wind gathered in my left hand…" Wind surrounded both of her hands. "When these winds merge together…" She clapped her hands together and the two currents of wind formed a large sphere over her head. **"Sky Dragon's Raging Storm!"** The young dragon slayer threw the sphere of wind right at the giant ball of ice. The two attacks collided against each other but Wendy's easily and completely shattered Esdeath's.

Esdeath could only stare in disbelief as her attack broke apart. It was the first time anyone, anyone could overpower her attack. She looked at Wendy with an exasperated look on her face. _"She's just a child. She can't be this powerful without an Imperial Arms. What is going on here?!"_ The general decided to ask that those questions later. Right now anger was getting the better of her. Esdeath placed one of her arms out in front. In the next moment, those same ice shards appeared all around Wendy. "Let's see you avoid this!"

All of the shards launched at the same time straight at the young dragon slayer. Wendy quickly waved her hand across. **"Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!"** A large tornado appeared and swept up all of the shards. They were scattered all over the area.

One of them went by Esdeath's head and embedded into the ground. The tornado vanished and she gazed at Wendy. If there was one thing she learned from this fight, it was that she questioned if the younger girl was even human. Wendy took this opportunity and quickly came over to where the general was at. She kicked Esdeath on the top of her chest and disappeared in front of her only to receive another powerful kick to her back again. The kick sent the general a little ways away and landed on the ground. Esdeath clawed at the ground. She slowly stood up and looked at the young dragon slayer. The general was panting heavily and her body experienced pain had she never felt before. Esdeath sighed. "Tell me this, Wendy. Was everything you told me, told the others all a lie?"

To her surprise, Wendy shook her head. "No not all of it. My mother was killed by a dragon with black wings and black scales."

"Is that so?" Esdeath opened and closed her hand causing it to crack her knuckles. "Then you can join her in the afterlife!" She placed both of her hands in front and a large vortex of ice surrounded Wendy. "You should feel honored Wendy! You're the first to push me this far!" Esdeath slowly started to close her hands. As she did, the vortex of ice become more intense and was closing in. "Enjoy your last moments in a frozen misery!"

Inside the vortex, Wendy was enduring the attack as best as she could with her arms crossed in front of her. The young dragon slayer felt the attack becoming stronger. _"Deus Corona isn't going to last much longer."_ This was a bad situation she was in. With the vortex becoming stronger and closing in, there wasn't much she could do. _"I have to find a way to break out of this."_ Wendy closed her eyes. _"Think. What would Natsu do?"_ As soon she had that thought, an idea came to her and opened her eyes. _"That's it! If Natsu can do it then so can I! I just hope this works. It has to work."_ Wendy uncrossed her arms and opened her mouth.

Outside the vortex, Esdeath was patiently waiting for her attack to finish the job. This battle was unlike any other she's been in. Not once an opponent gave her a challenge until now. _"Even if Wendy is indeed powerful, there must be a limit even for her. It's just a matter of time."_ She thought a few more minutes would do the younger girl in. Esdeath can regret losing such a potential lover later. Suddenly she heard a strange sound coming from inside the vortex. _"What was that?"_ Her answer was in the form of her attacking stopping and being sucked in. _"What's happening!"_ As more of the ice was being sucked inside, she saw what was causing it. Esdeath gasped as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. _"Impossible! She's devouring my ice?!"_

Wendy continued to suck in the ice inside her body. Her eyes were closed doing so. _"Natsu. No matter how strong your opponents were, no matter how many the odds were stacked against you, no matter how things seemed hopeless, you always managed to pull through in the end because you had something to fight for. I have something to fight for as well."_ An image of everyone in Night Raid came into her mind. _"So please, lend me that same strength!"_

The young dragon slayer consumed Esdeath's entire attack. As soon as she was done, a powerful rush of cold wind erupted out of her. Her hair changed color to white except for the tips of her hair and was released from her ribbons. That same white color covered from her hands to her elbows. Finally, the white covered from the sides of her eyes to her cheeks and sides of her jaw. Esdeath couldn't make sense of what she was seeing before her. _"What is this?! What in the hell happened to her?! She's completely changed!"_

Wendy opened her eyes to reveal they were also white as well. She let out a mighty and powerful roar. **_"ICE SKY DRAGON MODE!"_**

 **B**

At the base, Akame told everyone what happened to Wendy recently. All of them just couldn't believe it. Mine was the first to speak. "Ahh, that idiot! First chance she has of getting away from Esdeath then she just goes ahead and fights her? Alone?"

Leone had a different reaction. "So you just left her there? With that madwoman?" The blonde instantly grabbed Akame's shoulder's tight. She glared at the other girl angrily. "Why the hell did you do that for? Why didn't you stay with her to take that bitch down?!"

Akame understood why her friend was worried. "Wendy didn't want to risk me dying fighting Esdeath. She wanted to fight her alone because that was the only way she would give everything she has without holding back. I felt the ground shake while running back to the base. That alone proves how powerful Wendy really is."

"Yeah but what if Wendy isn't strong enough?" Tatsumi elbowed Lubbock at the side for that. "Ow, dude! What was-"

Lubbock didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying since Leone was giving him a death stare. A sudden chill went down his spine. The blonde let go of Akame and walked over to the door. "Leone, where are you going?" Tatsumi asked.

She grabbed the handle to the door. "I'm going to bring Wendy back." She responded calmly.

Everyone thought she was insane for saying that. Mine certainly did. "Are you out of your mind? She's fighting Esdeath!"

"I don't give a damn!" Leone yelled out. None of them ever heard her raise her voice like that before. "I'm getting her and that's final! Any problems?!"

No one said a word and Leone took that as their answer. She opened the door and closed it when she left. When the blonde was gone, several of them had questions about Leone's recent behavior. "So…has anyone else noticed that Leone has been acting a bit weird lately?" Tatsumi asked.

"She's been that way ever since Wendy was taken away." Mine answered. Whatever the reason for her behavior, all of them could only hope both Leone and Wendy would return safely.

Outside the base, Leone took a running start in her beast form. She had to reach Wendy soon as possible. _"Hold on Wendy. I'm on my way for you."_ Leone's heart had never beaten so hard before.

 **B**

The wind howled around Wendy. The amount of power flowing through her felt similar to when she first entered Dragon Force. _"The air is cold, crisp, and clean. I can do this. I can defeat Esdeath!"_

Speaking of the general, she was absolutely speechless. She couldn't fathom at what just happened before her. _"How? How did she do that? This is in every way impossible."_ Esdeath now discovered that she was no longer fighting a human. She was fighting something beyond her comprehension. Something the general had never seen before in all of the battles she's been through. Esdeath could tell by looking into Wendy's eyes. _"Those eyes. They're not the eyes of the opponent I was fighting before."_ She gritted her teeth hard. "You…just what in the hell are you?!"

Wendy didn't say anything back to the older woman. She just started deeply at Esdeath. Then she suddenly disappeared. Esdeath gasped and saw Wendy up close to her. The young dragon slayer pulled her arm back as wind and ice engulfed her hand. **_"ICE SKY DRAGON'S…"_** Her fist struck Esdeath's midsection and the wind erupted all around while the ground underneath them was destroyed. ** _"_** ** _IRON FIST!"_** Wind and ice erupted out of her attack and launched the general away and quickly.

Esdeath went through the forest like mad, breaking through the trees that were in her path. _"How does she have this kind of power?!"_ She looked up to see Wendy already caught up and was above her.

She spread her arms above and this time wind formed around one hand while ice formed around the other. "With wind gathered in my right hand and ice gathered in my left hand, you merge them together to form…" She combined the two together above her head to create a large sphere of ice and wind. **_"ICE SKY DRAGON'S RAGING STORM!"_** As she was about to slam the attack on top of Esdeath, the general held her hand out in front.

 **B**

While Leone was traveling to where Wendy was, she felt the ground shake violently and stopped while a loud noise could be heard from up ahead. She stumbled as well. "What the hell was that?" Her animal instinct kicked in and felt like she was frozen. _"What is this? This feeling…it's not Esdeath's. Hers felt eviler. This one feels more…fearsome, like it's primal. This can't belong to Wendy."_ Leone grunted and yelled. "AHH screw this animal instinct! I'm not going to leave her alone!" Leone resumed running toward where Wendy was.

 **B**

Part of the forest was completely destroyed. There was nothing left in the center but toward outwards, trees were destroyed. Out of the center came Esdeath who was panting heavily and was injured badly. She put up a barrier of ice in front just before Wendy's attack could hit her but that only helped so little. _"I've never faced anything like this before. She had this kind of power all along?"_ Esdeath was still trying to figure out how Wendy could pull off all of this without the use of an Imperial Arms. She didn't want to admit it but this was a fight she was losing and badly. _"_ _I hate to say it but I have to retreat and regroup with the others. I have to tell them about this."_ Retreat wasn't her style but Esdeath didn't have any other choice in the matter.

However, she wasn't going to have that option. Wendy appeared in front of Esdeath again. The general gasped as wind and ice gathered around Wendy's forearm and hand. **_"ICE SKY DRAGON'S STRIKING SPEAR!"_** She stuck Esdeath from below with the ground shattering beneath them and both were launched into the air. Esdeath was screaming while Wendy was yelling as they went higher and higher into the night sky. Once they were high enough, they separated. At this point, Esdeath couldn't move her body. All she could do was see Wendy above her again with piercing eyes with the moon behind her. Wendy gathered wind and ice inside her mouth. **_"_** ** _ICE SKY DRAGON'S…ROAR!"_** She unleashed a massive powerful breath attack unto Esdeath. The attack engulfed the general completely and it along with her was sent across the forest. Once both were out of sight, Wendy sighed contently as her new power faded away. "I…did…it."

The young dragon slayer started to fall and lost consciousness. She started to gain speed as she was falling. "Gotcha!" Leone caught Wendy and landed on the ground. She arrived just in time to catch the younger girl. She may have been late to the fight but was glad no less to see Wendy again. Leone held her bridal style and smiled at the sleeping girl. "Well, I'll be damned. You did it, Wendy. You beat Esdeath."

 **B**

Wave and Kurome were at their meeting point. They were surprised to be the first to show up before Esdeath and Wendy but something didn't feel right to them. Kurome took a bite out of her cookie. "Something isn't right. They should've been here by now."

Wave shared the same feeling. "Yeah, it's not like General Esdeath to be this late. Maybe they ran into some trouble?"

Kurome scoffed at the idea. "I doubt it. There isn't anything General Esdeath can't handle but you're right. It's not like her to show up late." She took another bite.

Suddenly the two of them heard something over their way. "What's that?" Wave's answer came in the form of something large going through the air above them and crashed loudly near their location. Both of them felt the ground shake and shielded themselves from the dust caused by the impact. Once it settled, they put their arms down and wondered what fell down.

"Let's check it out." Kurome took a running start with Wave following close behind. Once they reached the impact site, they were surprised how much damage it caused. "What the hell happened here?"

Wave looked around the site and gasped at what he saw. "K-Kurome…look over there. He pointed at the center.

Kurome looked over at where Wave was pointing at. She gasped as well at what she saw. "No way." What they saw lying in the center of the crater was Esdeath, beaten and unconscious.

Both of them immediately ran over to her. "Oh crap, she looks messed up. Is she alive?"

Kurome placed two fingers on Esdeath's neck. "Well, she has a pulse but it's very weak. We have to get her back to the Capital now." Wave questioned where Wendy was when this happened but understood the current situation and the two picked Esdeath up. As they traveled back to the Capital, one thought came to their minds. Who was powerful enough to defeat General Esdeath?


	16. The Dragon's Victory

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Sixteen: The Dragon's Victory

Everybody in the palace was on edge. The guards were whispering at what they heard. The word about how General Esdeath was defeated in battle. When word first got out, a majority of everyone couldn't believe it. Two guards on duty certain think so. "So who do you think was it that did General Esdeath in?"

The other guard sighed. "Beats the hell out of me but that person must've been a total monster to send the general to emergency ca-"

"Crap, the Minister!"

Soon as the other guard heard that, both guards straighten out and Honest walked by them with a serious look on his face. As soon as he walked passed them, the two sighed. _"That was a close one."_ They both thought.

The Minister would reprehend those two later. Right now he had more pressing matters to attend to. Like figuring out who was the one that defeated General Esdeath?' He growled in frustration. _"How? How did this happen? General Esdeath is the strongest in the Empire and yet someone beat her within an inch of her life."_ He sighed. _"Well, at least it's the better way than having Esdeath dead. Still, it's hard to imagine who was strong enough to leave her in such a state. This must not get out to the public. I would hate it if any of our enemies were to find out about this. Especially Night Raid."_

 **B**

Most of the Jaegers were in the dining room biding their time waiting for the news about Esdeath's condition. They were all feeling anxious. Seryu especially. Losing Captain Ogre was hard enough for her but hearing about what happened to General Esdeath devastated her. She looked up to the general and all the "justice" Esdeath has done. Suddenly, the doors opened up and the good doctor walked in. "Doctor Stylish!" Seryu ran up to him while dragging Koro behind her. "Please tell us General Esdeath will be all right! She is all right isn't she?!" Koro gave a concerned whimper.

The doctor placed a hand on his cheek. "Well…she is out of danger but she had injuries I've never seen on her before. Whoever she fought before, they really did a number on her. I'm afraid it'll be awhile before the good general can wake up." Stylish was surprised Esdeath was still alive the beating she received.

There were several other problems that were present as well. "Well, I'm glad the Commander is alright but we still don't know what happened to Wendy." Bols pointed out.

That wasn't the only problem that needed explaining. "Not only that but we have to figure out who left the Commander in such a state." Run added.

Everyone had the same idea on who was responsible. "Do any of you think Night Raid did this to the General?" Wave asked.

Seryu growled deeply at the name. "Maybe but if it was them, they would've finished the job. Not only that but they have Imperial Arms. The rule between them meant one of them had to die but General Esdeath is still alive." Kurome explained.

What Kurome talked about made a lot of sense but it also revealed one important detail. "Wait, are you saying the Commander was defeated by someone who doesn't have an Imperial Arms?" Seryu asked.

The other Jaeger members looked at one another. "Come on, how is that even possible?" Wave asked again.

Run tried to make sense with the details explained so far. "Possible or not, this person is responsible putting the Commander in her current condition."

"This could also be the person who took Wendy." Bols pointed out.

"Either that or that person killed her." Kurome added. Even if she said that, Kurome had an additional thought but disregarded it. _"No that can't be possible. There's no way that kid can do this to the general."_

"I say we hunt the one person responsible for all of this!" Seryu declared. Koro barked in agreement.

Wave just thought she was nuts saying that. "You want to fight the person that beat General Esdeath?!" If this one person was strong enough to defeat Esdeath, what chance did they all have?

While the other members were talking amongst themselves, Stylish slinked away and had some theories of his own while down the hallway. _"Well I can't say for sure but I do have a sneaking suspicion about all of this. Especially around that little girl."_

 **B**

The wind blew softly through Wendy's hair. The sun was beginning to set and she was waiting by a large tree in the town where Lamia scale was located. The reason why the young dragon slayer was waiting was because of Chelia. This was the day Wendy was finally going to tell Chelia how she felt about the sky god slayer. "Wendy?" Speaking of the girl, there she was. Wendy looked to the side to see Chelia arriving at their special spot. "You wanted to see me?"

Wendy smiled gently at the other girl. "Yes, I did. I…have something important I want to tell you." She heard her own heart thump loudly in her chest.

Chelia walked up to the young dragon slayer. "What is it?" She stopped in front of Wendy.

The sky dragon slayer gulped and decided to go for broke. "You see…I want to tell you that I'm…" She mumbled the last five words.

"What was that? I didn't catch it."

Wendy closed her eyes and blushed. "I said I'm in love with you!"

She opened her eyes and gasped. To her surprise, the young dragon slayer saw Chelia blush as well. "O-Oh. I had no idea you felt that way to me."

There was no turning back now. "I-It's the truth. I'm in love with you Chelia." All kinds of feelings were pouring out of Wend. The most out of all of them were fear. There was always the chance Chelia didn't feel the same way.

To the sky dragon slayer's surprise, Chelia smiled sweetly at the other girl. "I'm glad you told me your feelings." Chelia took Wendy's hand and held them with her own. "The truth is I feel the same way about you Wendy. I truly believe you're the most important person in my life and I'm glad to have met someone as wonderful as you."

"Chelia…" Wendy couldn't take her eyes off from the other girl. All of the fear and doubt the young dragon slayer had before vanished. Joy filled what replaced them. Finally, the moment she dreamed of for so long has come. There was another moment Wendy dreamed of. Both girls looked deep into each other's eyes and leaned in close to each other. Once they were close enough, the two girls closed their eyes and their lips finally met. Wendy let out a small sound and pressed her lips against Chelia's. Just as she thought, Chelia's lips were soft. This truly was a dream come true to Wendy.

 ** _D_**

Wendy started to come to but could still feel her lips pressed against another pair. _"Chelia?"_ She opened her eyes and they went wide with shock. It wasn't Chelia Wendy was kissing. It was Leone who had a surprised look on her as well. The young dragon slayer blushed furiously and quickly pulled away to scream. "AHHH!" She moved away from the older girl. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-I mean I had a dream and-"

The younger girl heard Leone laugh. "Ah, Wendy. You don't have to apologize to me. Besides, I never knew what a good kisser you are." Wendy's face became redder. Having Esdeath kissing her with tongue was one thing but her kissing Leone felt more embarrassing. Especially since Wendy thought the older girl was Chelia from her dream. "Anyway, it's great to see you up and around again after what happened last night."

That caught Wendy's attention. "Wait, last night?" The sky dragon slayer finally realized she was back in her room which meant she was back at the base. She immediately remembered what happened last night. The young dragon slayer fought Esdeath and won.

Leone nodded. "Uh huh and everyone is wondering how you did it too. Myself included." The blonde stood up from the bed and put her boots on. "Well, I'll leave you alone to get changed. I'll go on ahead and tell the others you're awake okay? They're at one of the living rooms." She smiled at the young dragon slayer.

Wendy smiled back at her. "Yeah, sure and I am sorry for earlier."

The older girl just waved her hand at Wendy. "Don't worry about it. If you ask me, that Chelia chick will be one lucky girl to have you." She walked over to the door. Leone looked back at Wendy one last time. "You know what Wendy? I'm glad you're back with us again." With that said, Leone opened the door and closed it when she left. When the blonde did leave, she leaned against Wendy's door and lowered head. Leone touched her lips gently with two of her fingers and blushed slightly. _"She really is a good kisser."_ She placed her hand on top of her chest and felt her heart beat madly.

 **B**

Wendy was walking to one of the living rooms. Like Leone said before, she had a change of clothes. The young dragon slayer was wearing a short navy blue sleeved yellow top with two white buttons located in the center of the collar, a short dark blue mid-thigh pleated skirt and light blue stockings above her knees. She still wore her hair in the usual twin tail style. Wendy opened the door to the living room. "Hello? I'm sorry to ha-"

"Wendy!"

The sky dragon slayer was surprised to see the rest of Night Raid ran up to her "Come on, spill out the details already!" Mine demanded.

"Yeah, like what did Esdeath want with you?" Lubbock insisted.

"And how did you beat her?" Tatsumi asked.

"That's enough everyone." The three turned to Akame while Leone snickered. Akame walked up to Wendy.

In a surprise move from Akame, she slapped Wendy on the cheek. The action left everyone speechless. Almost everyone. "What the hell Akame?! Why did you do that for!?" Leone yelled.

The rest of the group through the same. Wendy held her injured cheek and stared at Akame wondering why the older girl slapped her like that. She glared at the young dragon slayer. "Don't you ever do that again! Did you ever think what would happen if Esdeath did kill you? You would never go back to your own world and put the rest of us in danger!" Wendy became a little sad and lowered her head. She was just doing what was natural to her: protecting her friends. Then unexpectedly Wendy received a hug from Akame. "I'm so relieved you're okay now."

The younger girl hugged back. "I'm sorry to have worried all of you." Akame let go of the young dragon slayer and smiled at her. "It's all right. You're back safely with us now and that's all what matters." Everyone else in Night Raid felt the same way. "Now that you're back with us again, can you tell us what you learned about Esdeath and the Jaegers?"

That part was fun to explain for Wendy. (Not really.) She told them everything about the Jaegers and Esdeath. Especially the part where the general was in love with her. That part surprised everyone. "What!?"

As a result for explaining that, Wendy blushed. She even told them the part where Esdeath kissed her with tongue. The young dragon slayer did leave out the part where she practically saw everything. That resulted in different reactions from the other members. "Wow, I can't believe Esdeath was that desperate. She's lower than I thought." Mine surmised.

Lubbock was green with envy at Wendy's situation. _"Oh, come on! How damn lucky can this one girl be?!"_

Leone, however, growled quietly and gritted her teeth. _"_ _Esdeath did that to her? How dare she!"_ The blonde kinda hoped she was Wendy's first kiss. Then again, she thought Chelia would be Wendy's first kiss which made this all the worse. _"That bitch had no right doing that to Wendy!"_

While the others were thinking about what Esdeath did to Wendy, the other two were thinking about what the young dragon slayer said about the Jaegers. "Still, what you told us about the Jaegers, they all sound pretty tough." Tatsumi stated.

Mine clenched her hand tightly. _"The bitch that killed Sheele is on that team."_

Akame looked worried. "I can't believe Kurome is a part of them." This wasn't how she imagined reuniting with her younger sister.

Wendy understood how the other girl felt. "I know she's your sister but why didn't you take her when you left the Empire?"

The older girl slightly looked at the ceiling. I wanted to but for some reason, Kurome decided to stay behind. In her eyes, I'm nothing but a traitor." The young dragon slayer felt bad about Akame's situation. Two sisters on enemy sides and one wanted to kill the other. It felt like such a tragedy to her. Now came the big question that was on everyone's mind. Akame asked for everyone. "Wendy…how did you exactly beat Esdeath?"

Everyone looked at the sky dragon slayer. It was still hard to believe for them that this young girl managed to defeat to the strongest person in the Empire. Wendy thought back to her fight with the older woman. "Well… I fought her with everything I had. Like everyone said, she was tough and she did put me in a corner. But then I thought what would Natsu do and so…I ate her ice and gained a new power similar to his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. It's called Ice Sky Dragon Mode. After that, Esdeath really couldn't do anything. I guess you can say she really didn't stand a chance."

Now everyone heard something more unbelievable than Wendy beating Esdeath. It was the fact she devoured her ice and gained some new amazing power. Leone chuckled. "Oh wow, Wendy. You really are something else. Wish I could've seen the look on her face when you did that."

"Can you use that power again?" Lubbock asked. As much as it kinda scared him, he would like to see it in action.

Wendy shrugged at the question. "I'm not sure. Natsu was able to use his power again so I think I should be able to but I still don't know." She knows it wasn't going to be a one-time thing. A power like that was something the young dragon slayer needed.

Another question came up and it was very important to all of them. "Wendy…since you fought against Esdeath, can you be sure that you killed her?" Akame asked.

If she did kill Esdeath, their mission would become infinitely easier. Being put on the spot like that made Wendy nervous. She tried to remember the best she could but those last few moments were intense. "I-I'm not sure."

That wasn't the answer they were hoping to hear. "Well, fat lot that'll help us. If you don't know she's dead then we have to assume Esdeath is still alive." Mine pointed out.

That thought worried everyone. That also brought up a few problems. "If she is alive, then she knows what you can do Wendy and your face. You'll probably be hunted down by Esdeath herself." Lubbock explained.

"Hunted down?!" The last thing Wendy wanted was to be hunted by Esdeath.

Leone smiled despite the bad news being said. "Alright alright, that's enough." She walked up the young dragon slayer and hugged her from behind. Once again Wendy felt the older girl's breasts pressed against the back of her head. "So what if Wendy didn't kill Esdeath. That doesn't mean she didn't put the hurt on her. She was the Empire's strongest and Wendy here knocked her down her throne. That sends the message to them that someone out there is stronger than Esdeath and what's better than putting that kind of fear in them?"

Tatsumi smiled at the blonde's speech. "Leone is right. This is a major deal breaker. Esdeath's defeat must've dealt a big blow to the Empire's ego. Her being beaten proves that we still have a chance taking back the land."

Everyone couldn't argue with that. True it would've been better if the general was killed but this also works out for them. Once the Revolutionary Army gets word about Esdeath's defeat, their morale would definitely rise up. Leone raised her arm up and smiled. "That's what I'm talking about! I say we have a big party to celebrate Wendy's return and Esdeath's defeat! What do you all say?!"

The rest of the group smiled and raised their arms as well. "Yeah!"

 **B**

Leone giggled in a drunken manner as she rubbed her cheek against Wendy's while hugging the younger girl close to her. "Ya know Wendy…you have no idea how much I like you."

The young dragon slayer tried to push the drunk blonde away. "Leone, you reek! How much have you had to drink?"

The older girl nuzzled into Wendy's neck affectingly and giggled some more. "Aw, don't pretend you don't like this. You have a really pretty girl giving you all of the attention you deserve."

Wendy wasn't sure what to think about Leone's odd behavior. "Does she always act like this when she drinks?"

Mine set her cup down on the table. "Not really. In fact, seeing Leone drunk is kinda rare."

Before Wendy could say something else, she felt Leone lick her earlobe which sent a tickling feeling down her spine. The young dragon slayer covered her ear and looked at the blonde. "Leone! What did you just do?!"

Leone giggled and gave Wendy a mischievous look. "Oh, nothing. Just that I've marked you and you'll be all mine when you grow up nice and big."

"I'll be what now?!" Wendy thought the older girl wasn't thinking clearly.

The blonde sighed as she rested her head on the younger girl's shoulder with a content look in her eyes. "You know Wendy…I was really worried about you when Esdeath took you away. I kept wondering what that evil woman would do to you. I'm really glad you're alright." Leone looked over to the younger girl with a soft look in her eyes. "I want to show you something, Wendy." The blonde took the young dragon slayer's hand and placed it on the top of her chest. Wendy's face went red quickly. "Do you feel it? My heart is pounding hard but I don't know why. It just happens whenever I'm near you. Wendy…I think…I'm…in…" Leone passed out and her head rested on top of the younger girl's lap sleeping soundly.

Wendy didn't know what to think about what just happened. All she did was laugh nervously. "She was worried about you." The younger girl looked in front to see Akame take a bite out of the meat she was eating. "You should know Leone slept in your room while you were gone. Out of all of us, she was the one who worried the most about you."

"Is that so?" The young dragon slayer looked down at Leone and smiled at her.

 **B**

Leone started to stir and opened her eyes. "Damn, my head hurts." She groaned and sat up while rubbing the back of her head. The blonde looked around the room and discovered it was dark. _"I guess everyone else went to bed. Well, almost everyone."_ She snickered at the sight of Lubbock and Tatsumi passed out. However, one detail stood out to her was Wendy sound asleep. Leone smiled at the thought that the younger girl stayed for her. She realized she slept on Wendy's lap. Leone stood up and left the room to go outside. The blonde kneeled down next to the hot spring and splashed some water on her face. Leone sighed as she vaguely remembered what she said to the young dragon slayer. She sighed. _"Well, I guess there's no denying it. I really am in-"_ Leone gasped as she saw a reflection in the water that was not her own. In the next second, everything went black.

 **B**

Wendy woke up to find out Leone wasn't with her. She also found it strange that Lubbock and Tatsumi weren't in the room as well. _"Where did everyone go?"_ The young dragon slayer left the room. _"The hallways are creepier than I thought._ _Where is everyone?"_ Suddenly, Wendy stopped walking and sniffed the air a few times. _"This scent. I don't recognize it at all."_

The young dragon slayer heard a sultry laugh. "My, my aren't you an adorable thing." Wendy saw a woman emerge from the shadows. She looked to be in her early twenties and wore a black and red short skirt kimono that showed off her impressive bust along with black fishnet stockings. Her face was painted with white makeup and had deep red lipstick along with red eyeshadow. Her hair was jet black and put up in a ponytail. The woman smiled at the younger girl. "You have such lovely hair."

Wendy took a step back. "Who are you?"

The woman giggled at her. "What does it matter? Once you're dead, I'll add your hair to my collection!" She pulled out two large twin blade fans and charged over to the young dragon slayer.

 **B**

Far outside the base, Stylish was loving at what was happening. One of his recon team wiggled her rather large ears. "Master Stylish. Kaya has located another member and is engaging the enemy."

That peeked the doctor's interest. "Oh, is that so? Goodie, another test subject."He heard her gasp. "What is it?"

She put her hand up to her ear. "It's strange but I hear the wind for some reason. Sky Dragon what?"

The larger of the three saw a wall being destroyed. "Master Stylish! Kaya has been defeated. Wait, it was that kid that did her in." He saw the wind gather around her leg. "She's doing something to her leg."

The woman of the group listened closely. "Sky Dragon's Claw?"

The larger member saw Kaya being kicked hard and crashed into the ground. He didn't know what to say about what he saw. "How did that kid do that?"

Stylish looked over at the base. "Can you describe this child?"

The larger man observed closely. "Well, the kid is a girl with long blue hair."

Those details were enough for the doctor to reach his conclusion. "Oh, so it's little Wendy. Ha! I knew that sob story she fed was fake and she's a part of Night Raid to boot." Another thought came to him. _"Still, does this mean she was the one who defeated General Esdeath? If so, she may be more dangerous than I thought. I would love to experiment on her but the general may want a few words with her first."_

"What do we do now?" The one with the large nose asked.

Stylish smiled. "Well, I guess it's time to use my trump card then. Let's see what Night Raid and that little brat thinks of this!" He snapped his fingers.

 **B**

Wendy sighed in relief. The woman gave her quite a surprise but was easily defeated. She started to fall to the ground. **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** The young dragon slayer used her breath attack to soften her landing.

"Hey, Wendy!" The young dragon slayer looked over to see the rest of the group together even though Mine and Akame were in their pajamas. The young girl laughed happily and ran over to them. "Glad to see you're alright." Tatsumi spoke.

Wendy smiled at everyone. "I'm glad to see all of you too. What's happening?" She picked up a familiar scent. "Wait, is Miss Najenda back?" The sky dragon slayer looked up and gasped. She saw a large manta ray flying through the air. "What is that thing?!"

Everyone looked at the giant creature. "It's a danger beast called Air Manta. Don't worry. I think it's on our side." Mine explained.

The young dragon slayer liked the sound of that. "Ohh. That's pretty neat." There was something else she noticed. Two different scents along with Najenda's. _"Two more people are with her."_ Suddenly Wendy picked up numerous scents closing in around quickly all of them.

Sure enough, countless masked men in bondage outfits appeared out of the forest and surrounded them. "Damn it! Where do these bastards keep coming from?" Tatsumi wondered.

Lubbock checked his hand. "This doesn't make sense. How did they get through without tripping any of my wires?"

Before anyone else could say anything, Wendy just fell to the ground. "Wendy!" Leone called out but she dropped down to the ground as well. The rest of Night Raid quickly followed except for Tatsumi who was in Incursio. The blonde tried to move but couldn't do so. "What the hell? I can't move my body."

Akame struggled to move as well. "It must be some form of paralysis."

Tatsumi opened and closed his hand to see if he was affected. _"Looks like I'm the only one holding up. I guess it's all up to me now!"_ Before he could have his moment, Tatsumi saw everyone glow in a green light. "What's going on?"

 **"** **Body Anomaly Reversal Magic! Raise!"** Everyone turned to Wendy. Suddenly they felt the effects of the paralysis fade away. Wendy's own body began to glow. **"Anomaly Resistance Enchant! Re-Raise!"**

Over at the cliff, the large man gasped at what he saw. "Uh…Master Stylish? Some bad news sir."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "What? What is going on?"

"It seems your trump card wore off. All of them are standing up again." He explained.

Stylish looked at him with a surprised look on his face. "They're what!? That's impossible! They couldn't recover from something I made myself. My concoction has no cure!"

"I think it had to do with that girl saying something. They sounded like incantations." The big eared woman guessed.

Stylish growled as he looked in front. _"That little brat is more troublesome than I thought. How did she do that without using an Imperial Arms?"_

Back to the group, they were all ready to take the intruders on. Or so they thought when they heard a crash happen across from them. All of them looked over and when the dust cleared, they saw a person they never saw before. "W-Who is that?" Wendy felt a bit scared of him.

Leone wondered the same thing. "Is he on our side?"

The Air Manta flew over all of them. "All right then. Take them all out Susanoo!"

Susanoo glanced over to Najenda. "Roger that." He walked over to the group of intruders while spinning his weapon around with blades coming out spinning out of it. All of them leaped toward to the guy. Bad move on their part since Susanoo completely slaughtered them all with ease. One even tried to attack from behind but the guy just punched his face in with the back of Susanoo's fist.

Seeing all of this from afar worried the lookout. "That guy is killing all of our men!"

Stylish didn't like the way this situation was going. "Goodness me. I suppose there's no reason keeping him around." He flipped open a switch and pressed a button.

The result was one of the intruder's body blowing up near Susanoo. Everyone in Night Raid had to shield themselves from the blast. "Oh no, he was close to that!" When the smoke cleared, Wendy and the others saw the damage the blast did. The young dragon slayer gasped when she saw parts of Susanoo's body blown off. She and everyone else thought he was dead.

They were wrong. They saw Susanoo stand up despite his fatal injuries. To surprise them even more, his body regenerated from his initial wounds. Mine gasped. "Oh, my god. Don't tell me…"

Wendy came to the same conclusion. _"He's an organic Imperial Arms?!"_ She really wondered how many forms they can take. Susanoo began to walk over to the group. More specifically Mine. Wendy became worried.

Mine felt a bit afraid that he was walking over to her. Once was close enough, his hands were reached over to her. The pinkette expected something bad happen to her but to her surprise and the others, Susanoo just really straightened out her hair. "Fixed."

Mine just blinked a few times. "What?"

"Susanoo!" Everyone looked up to see Najenda. The enemy is located on a cliff southeast to the base. Apprehend them immediately!"

The human Imperial Arms nodded at the command. "Understood."

The Air Manta lowered itself to the ground. "Mine, I require your assistance as well."

Mine smiled at the other woman. "You got it, boss!" Both she and Susanoo boarded the danger beast and it took off to chase down Stylish and the rest of his team.

The remaining members saw Najenda and the others give chase to their enemy. Tatsumi already had a strong impression on the new guy. "Oh man, that guy is awesome!"

Lubbock scoffed. "Oh please. I could've done that too."

Leone snickered. "Yeah, right Lubb." She looked over to the young dragon slayer. "Thanks for helping us out earlier Wendy." The blonde couldn't help but feel a bit awkward around the younger girl given she almost drunk confessed to her.

Before Wendy could say anything back, all of them felt the ground shake. "W-What's going on?" Wendy's answer came in the form of a momentous giant appearing out of nowhere from the forest. "What is that?!"

"Nothing good." Akame replied.

Tatsumi took few steps forward. "Strong or not, that guy needs our help. I'm going over there."

"Tatsumi." He turned around to Akame. "Take me with you. I can take him out."

Tatsumi nodded and carried Akame on his back. "I'll help too!" Both of them turned to see Wendy who held her arm out. **"Vernier!"**

Akame and Tatsumi felt the spell's power going through their bodies. "Thanks, Wendy!" Tatsumi spoke. With that said, both took off fast.

Meanwhile, back to the giant who was Stylish transformed after using his second trump card and devouring his three associates. He was currently fighting Susanoo but the human Imperial Arms wasn't having much luck. The doctor laughed. "What's wrong?! You seem to be having a bit of trouble!" He punched straight at Susanoo but he dodged the attack. "Aren't you a slippery little one?!" Off the corner of his eye, he saw two more members of Night Raid heading toward him. The one wearing the Incursio armor and Kame. "Oh? Did you two come here to play?!" His answer was Akame taking a swing at his arm with her sword but it didn't even cut it. "Ha! The one kill sword can't kill me if it can't pierce my skin!"

"How about this!?"

Stylish was struck by one of Mine's shots from Pumpkin. He growled and looked over to where Mine and Najenda was. "Why you little-" The sniper expert fired another round. That one was able to knock down the doctor down to the forest floor. Tatsumi and Akame took this opportunity to strike at Stylish directly. Tatsumi ran up his body. "Not so fast!" He tried to swat them with his giant hand but Susanoo blocked it with his weapon.

Tatsumi ran past him and jumped high to reach the doctor quickly. "I'm sure you can reach him from here! Go Akame!"

He threw Akame at Stylish and she drew out her sword. The doctor panicked. "I'm not done yet!" He sent out multiple cords to stop her she evaded them all.

"It's over!" With one quick move, Akame went passed Stylish and cut through him with her sword.

Stylish could only take in short breathes as Murasame's poison started to take effect. "It can't be. I never pictured I would die this way. I thought it would be more…panache." The poison reached his heart and the good doctor's giant body fell down.

The sunrise came and everyone smiled at their victory. As Leone continued to look at the sight, she turned to the young dragon slayer. "Wendy…I-"

"I know." She interrupted. Wendy looked over at the other girl and smiled at her. "And I understand." Leone smiled back and accepted the younger girl's answer.

Up on the Air Manta, one of the new recruits took off the hood to reveal to be a girl. She looked over to where Wendy was smiled. _"So that's the girl I've heard so much about."_ She giggled. _"This'll be fun."_

 **Night Raid Arc End**

 **A/N: Aw jeez. This is one way to end an arc. Any case I'm glad all of you are enjoying this story. I never expected to be this popular and this is only the first arc. Now the only question is what do I have planned for the second arc? Oh, you'll see. All of you will see "laughs manically."**


	17. The Dragon's New Comrades

**A/N: And welcome everyone to the second arc of The Dragon of Night Raid. What is the name of this one? I'll let you know at the Author's Note at the end. Oh this is going to be fun. Now play Bleach opening 13 as the second opening.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Seventeen: The Dragon's New Comrades

The Air Manta flew over the forest. After Doctor Stylish's attack on the base, Najenda decided it was time to move. Right now everyone was riding on the back of the danger beast. Tatsumi was certainly enjoying the ride. "Woo hoo! This is awesome! Flying through the air rocks!"

Lubbock and Mine didn't enjoy this as much as him. "Speak for yourself! Awesome? This is downright terrifying!"

She heard Wendy giggle and turned to her. "Aw, come on Mine. It's not so bad." The young dragon slayer missed flying through the air so this was a pleasant experience for her.

Mine growled at the younger girl. "What do you mean not so bad?! By the way, why aren't you heaving already?! I thought you said dragon slayers get motion sickness whenever they ride on transportation."

Wendy giggled again and smiled at the older girl. "But he's not transportation. He's our friend. Aren't you?" She petted the Air Manta and it made a distinct noise. "See? He likes us."

Mine just looked at the young dragon slayer blankly. "What, so you can talk to him now?"

The sky dragon slayer was about to reply but Leone came up and hugged her from behind. "Aw, you're just one ball of surprise after another aren't you Wendy?" She rubbed her cheek against Wendy's.

The young dragon slayer groaned. "Stop, Leone! Cut it out!" Sometimes she wondered if the blonde pushed her breasts against her back on purpose.

The older girl giggled. "Nope. No chance. I'm holding onto you until we land." Leone was glad Wendy accepted her feelings but understood why she couldn't return them. Chelia was the younger girl's main affection and the blonde understood that as well. That still wasn't going to stop her from teasing and flirting with Wendy. For example, she pressed her breasts further into Wendy's back. "Besides, you have the best seat around."

From the side, the new girl in the group watched the scene between Leone and Wendy. She chuckled at the sight. _"Well, she's popular and more interesting than I thought."_

 **B**

"Everyone, welcome to the Marg Highlands. It is a place filled with danger beasts, making it inhospitable for humans. That's why it's the perfect place to set up our new base. We'll be staying here until the recon team from the Revolutionary Army can find us a new location near the Capital." Najenda explained thoroughly. She turned to the group. "So while we're here, we can use this opportunity to train ourselves."

The Air Manta started to take off. Everyone turned around to see it fly off. "Hey, it's getting away! Shouldn't we try to catch it?" Mine asked.

The new girl laughed at the pinkette's question. "No, it's just going back to its nest where HQ is. Wow Mine, I didn't know you were this dense."

The insult struck a nerve to Mine. She growled. "I hate you already."

Wendy laughed as she waved goodbye to the danger beast. "Thank you and take care!"

As soon as the Air Manta was out of sight, Najenda cleared her throat. "Ah yes. Allow me to introduce you all to the members that'll be joining us."

The girl smiled at the rest of the group. "Hey there. My name is Chelsea. It's nice to meet you all." She giggled as she focused on Wendy. "Especially you." Chelsea walked up to her.

The young dragon slayer didn't know what to make of that. "Um…you too I guess?"

Chelsea stopped in front of the younger girl and leaned in close. Leone became slightly annoyed that she was close to Wendy. Chelsea smiled at her. "So you're the girl everyone back at HQ is talking about. The one who can do certain things without using an Imperial Arms. Is it true you're from another world?"

Wendy became a little nervous. "Y-Yeah. I'm from a world called Earthland." Something the other girl mentioned caught the younger girl's attention. "Wait, the army is talking about me?"

"Yes, that's right." Najenda answered. Everyone turned to her. "HQ was abuzz wondering about you when I sent your profile to them. In fact, I wanted to take you with me when I was leaving to deliver some of the Imperial Arms recovered from the Three Beasts so they could see for themselves but you were absent at the time." Wendy saw the irony in this. If she was around when Najenda was about to go to HQ, she wouldn't have been kidnapped by Esdeath. Then again she wouldn't gain all the info about the Jaegers, gain her new power and possibly put Esdeath out of commission. "Now that's explained, I would like all of you to turn to the Lightning Fast Susanoo. He is my Imperial Arms."

Wendy walked up to him. 'Um…hi. Thank you for helping us out earlier."

Susanoo didn't reply but gasped instead. The next thing he did was swipe his hands quick along on Wendy's twin tail hair. She just blinked as she didn't understand what just happened. Turned out her hair was slightly messy from the ride over here. "Fixed."

Najenda chuckled. "Oh yes, one more thing about him. He's a neat freak."

Mine scoffed. "Well, that explains why he fixed my hair from before."

The leader of the group had a glint in her eye. "There is more to him than meets the eye. Try to contain your excitement. "She turned to her Imperial Arms. "Susanoo! Please Proceed!"

He nodded at the command. "Roger."

He started to chop down trees in a quick fashion and in the next second, he was building a large house with blinding speed. Not only that but Susanoo was cooking and washing clothes. It was impressive but… "Well, it's something that's for sure." Lubbock stated.

"Yeah, no kidding." Tatsumi added.

Najenda felt rather proud. "Isn't he? He was designed to be the perfect bodyguard for high-profile clients. Not only that but in addition to his fighting power, he can cook over 1,000 dishes!" That detail excited Akame very much.

Mine, not so much. "And how does that help us!"

Wendy just giggled as she looked at the two new members. _"So they'll be working with us huh? I hope we can all get along."_

Chelsea laughed at Mine. "Oh wow, you're flat as a board."

The other girl growled at her. "Shut up!"

Lubbock pointed at Susanoo. "Yeah you can do all of this but you're still a man-maid."

And an anime sweat drop appeared on Wendy's head. _"I really hope we can get along."_

Najenda sat down on a nearby stump. "So other than the base being invaded by the enemy, what else did I miss while I was gone?"

Leone grinned wickedly. She knew the boss was going to freak out about what she was going to hear. "Oh not much. Just that Wendy totally kicked Esdeath's ass."

Najenda closed her eye. "Oh, is that so?" The blonde's words finally registered in the leader's mind and opened up her eye in surprise. "Wendy did what now!?"

 **B**

The caws of crows could be heard as the sun was starting to set. Bols and Run were in the dining room biding their time. The masked man sighed. "He's been gone for a long time now."

Run looked at the floor. "Yes, he has. This isn't like for the doctor to be out this long. I'm afraid you know what this means."

Bols nodded. "Yeah. I'm afraid so."

Meanwhile, Wave and Kurome were walking outside and came to the same conclusion. Wave groaned at what the situation was unfolding. "I can't believe this is happening. First General Esdeath was taken out and now Doctor Stylish. What is going on here?"

Kurome wondered the same thing. It felt like everything was falling apart and they had no idea why. _"There has to be an explanation for all of this."_ She suddenly noticed wave stopped walking. "Why did you stop?"

Wave glanced over to somewhere else. Kurome looked over to see what had his attention. It was Seryu sitting down in a field of flowers polishing her cannon. If anyone took the loss of the good doctor the most, it was her. Stylish was the one who made her new arms and all the weapons she uses. Wave decided on an important decision. "I'm going over to cheer Seryu up."

And Kurome thought that was not a smart idea. "And what are you going to say to cheer her up?"

Wave laughed awkwardly. "I haven't thought that far but she's our teammate and we're supposed to be there for each other. Just have some faith."

 _"_ _I have faith you're going to annoy here."_ Kurome thought that kind of thinking is going to have Wave killed one day. She decided to encourage him nonetheless. "Alright. Go ahead and cheer her up."

Wave smiled and had a confident look on his face. "All right! Don't worry Seryu, you'll find out your comrades are always with you." He started to walk over to her.

"Excuse me."

Wave stopped and turned around. Both he and Kurome saw one of the guards approaching them. "Is there something we can do for you?" Kurome asked.

The guard nodded. "Yes. I have a report from the Prime Minister and all of the Jaeger members should be present in the conference room to hear it out."

If it's a report from the Minister, it had to be important. "Alright, we'll be there shortly." The guard saluted and went off ahead to the conference room. "I guess cheering up Seryu will have to come later. Let her know alright Wave?"

She walked away from him to head to the conference room as well. Wave groaned as he lowered his head. "Well, that's just great." And there went his opportunity of cheering up Seryu.

 **B**

All of the Jaeger members were in the conference room with the guard present in front of them. "So what is this report the Minister wanted us to hear?" Run asked.

The guard cleared his throat. "Yes, I'll explain now. You see, for the past week and so, there has been a strange number of danger beast kills."

The members didn't understand that part. "Why would the Minister care about a bunch of danger beast kills?" Wave asked.

"It's the pattern of the kills. At first, we thought someone was crazy enough hunting the danger beasts but upon further inspection, it was the opposite. It was the danger beasts hunting something and was killed in the process. We later found out that they were killed in various ways." The guard explained.

"Killed how?" Kurome wondered.

"Well…something like this. Some of them were killed by some by some high impact attack, some that had strange coloring on their bodies meaning they were likely poisoned, others with multiple slash wounds, strangely enough, some of the bodies were in an advanced decayed state, and multiple gaping holes in the bodies. It's unlike anything we've seen before." The Jaegers thought it was a band of people who somehow obtained Imperial Arms. How else would they kill danger beasts that easily? "We've sent a few patrols to find out who's done this and sure enough, they did. However…all but one was wiped out easily."

Now they wondered who these individuals were. "What about the one who got away? What can he tell us about them?" Bols asked.

The guard was a bit hesitant to answer that question. "That's…a bit hard to explain. True he did get away but…"

"But what?" Seryu inquired.

The guard sighed. "It's best for all of you see to for yourselves."

 **B**

A scream could be heard in a medical room. A man was strapped to a bed tightly trying to break free from the restraint. "Let me go! Let me go! They're angry and they want their revenge!"

Everyone in the Jaeger unit didn't know what to say. They never saw someone this mad before. "This is the survivor. He started acting this way shortly after he came back. He became so dangerous; he stabbed one of the other doctors in the eye with a syringe that was supposed to sedate him. We have no explanation as to why he started to act this way."

They all heard another scream. They could see the look of fear in his eyes. "What could've done such a thing?" Seryu asked.

"We have no idea. It took five guards to hold him down. The only thing we found on him was that same slash injury found on the danger beasts located on his side." The guard explained.

All of them were trying to figure out what could've done this to the man. _"An Imperial Arms that induces madness? I've never heard such a thing before."_ Run surmised.

Suddenly they heard the man laughing like a manic. "We're all going to burn! Burn you hear me!? We're all going to burn for what we've done!" He continued to laugh until he stopped completely.

The silence after the screaming was done was eerie to everyone. "Well…that was disturbing." Kurome commented.

Seryu decided she had seen enough and turned to the guard. "Where were the ones who did this last seen?"

The guard thought it was a good to answer her quickly. "Uh yes…well from what we know so far, their location last seen was near a bandit settlement so we think they're headed there next." That was all they needed to hear. They have their mission. Find and kill the people who done this and seize any Imperial Arms they might have. Esdeath might not be with them now but they were still the Jaegers and they always finish job no matter what.

 **A/N: Well this is awkward. Lowest word count yes but there's a reason. This chapter and the next one was one big chapter but I had to break it up into two parts. Therefore I will announce the name of the second arc in the next chapter. That and will make much more sense. You'll see. I will upload the next chapter soon. Until then, have fun speculating.**


	18. The Demon's Appearance

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Eighteen: The Demon's Appearance

Night came around when the Jaegers were at the site where the enemy was last seen. They were traveling on a trail that led to the bandit settlement and hoped to find the ones responsible there. While traveling, something didn't feel right for few of the members. "Anyone else find it strange that danger beasts are hunting these people? I mean why do that?" Wave wondered.

"Well, danger beasts are still animals. If something more dangerous entered their territory, they're most likely to attack." Bols explained.

That still left a few questions unexplained. "Okay, but what danger beasts think that humans are dangerous? Even if they have Imperial Arms, that still wouldn't be enough for them to hunt whoever we're chasing." Kurome pointed out.

Run was trying to make sense of all of this. "I'm more interested in how the danger beasts were killed."

"Who cares about any of that?" All of them looked ahead to Seryu who seemed to be leading the group. "These people are guilty of murdering Imperial guards and therefore should be brought to justice!" Koro barked in agreement.

There was that too. Whoever these people were, they were guilty of that crime. It wasn't until further up the trail is that they saw the first signs. All of them stopped to take in the sight. "What the hell is this?" Wave asked. In front of the Jaegers were the bodies of the bandits scattered everywhere and had the exact same injuries the danger beasts had mentioned before. They continued walking while taking in what they were seeing. "Jeez, this is something out of a nightmare or something."

Run had to agree with him. What was most disturbing was the look in some of the bandit's eyes. It was they saw something horrible right before they died. Kurome stopped briefly by a tree and examined it. There was some black sludge that looked like was eating the tree. Curiosity had gotten the better of her and tried to touch it. "I wouldn't do that Kurome." She turned to Bols who was behind her. "Something tells me that's what you shouldn't touch." Kurome took heed of his words and left the tree alone. Soon the Jaegers arrived at the settlement. There was a large gate that was blown wide open and there were many small buildings behind with a large cliff face overlooking all. "Look alive. They should still be around here."

Everyone nodded and entered through the gate. They looked around carefully and so far there wasn't anything out of the ordinary except for the fact the area was completely empty. Until they heard several strange sounds. "Anyone have an idea what that is?" Wave asked.

"Sounds like it's coming from up ahead." Kurome stated. All of them traveled to where the sounds were coming from and become louder when they walked closer.

It became apparent what the sounds were. "It sounds like several people are eating." Run guessed.

Once they were close enough, the Jaegers decided to take to the rooftops to scope out the source of the sounds. Sure enough, they located it. "Check it out." Kurome pointed at the center of the settlement. They saw four figures wearing black cloaks sitting around a large pile of food with the largest building behind them. Seeing the sight kinda made Kurome hungry.

"Looks like they stopped for a bite to eat." Bols stated.

"Now the only question is what do from here on out?" Run wondered.

Waved looked around and noticed something was wrong. "Hey, guys? Where's Seryu?"

Before anyone of them could answer, all of them heard her. "Attention criminal scum! The rest of the Jaegers saw Seryu confront the four head on. "Enjoy your last moments of your days of terror because all of you will be wiped out by the overwhelming power of justice!" She pointed at all of them. Koro barked at them.

Apparently, the four didn't notice because they were still eating. The four members all had the same thought. _"They totally ignored her."_

Seryu growled deeply. "I'll show you what happens when you ignore me! Koro! Phase Seven!" Koro barked and enlarged its mouth to take a bite out of Seryu's arm. **"Judgment of the Ten Kings!"** She pulled out a massive cannon from of Koro's mouth and pointed it straight at the four individuals. **"Cannon of Justice!"** She fired her cannon at all of them and an explosion occurred. Dust scattered everywhere as a result.

Kurome sighed at the sight. "Well, their own fault. That's what happens when you ignore the person who's going to kill you. I guess this means the mission is finished." Everyone agreed and turned around to regroup with Seryu.

"Oi oi oi! What the hell was that for bitch!?" All members gasped and looked back at the cloud of dust. "Here we are trying to have some nice eats and then you show up and suddenly blow everything up!" Once the dust cleared, all of them couldn't believe what they saw. It was one thing to hear from someone who somehow survived Seryu's cannon blast but what they were seeing was another. All the attack did was destroy their cloaks and revealed who they are. They were unlike anything they've seen before. The one who was talking had long red hair that parted mid-back, light blue skin, a sleeveless open black vest and was shirtless underneath and black pants with dull grey boots. The most noticeable features it had was a fin-like attachments on his arms and a large serpentine tail coming out of his lower back. "We were going to let you go but you just had to pull that crap off so I think we'll kick your ass here and now!"

 **Former Tartaros guild member: Raid.**

The other Jaeger members tried to make sense of what they were seeing. "What are they? Some kind of danger beast?" Wave asked.

Bols highly doubted that. "They don't look like any danger beast I've seen before."

"Besides, what danger beast can actually talk?" Kurome added.

Back down below, Seryu was in complete shock. Never before had anyone survived her cannon attack before. This only led to one conclusion. "Now Koro! Phase Five!" Koro barked again and ate the entire cannon.

Seeing that action surprised Raid and the rest. "The hell?! That freaking dog ate a cannon! In fact, what the hell is up with the dog!?"

"Creature, strange, interesting." This figure had a skinny lanky body. It wore a black a black suit with a red tie with skulls imprints on it and had a blue and white mask with five points sticking out from all around the mask. What stood out for him was that it had long curved blades as fingers.

 **Former Tartaros guild member: Sklade.**

Seryu pulled out her next weapon. **"Devil King's Lance of Justice!"** Her weapon revved up and charged directly at the mysterious figures.

Raid chuckled at the oncoming attack. "Well, that's something. Hey, Rugoro! You're up!"

The largest of the four stepped up. It had a muscular body with thick arms along with elongated elbows, grey skin, one single green eye in the center of its face with a slightly curved skull at the end, a mouth with two rows of teeth, two straps crossed each other in the center of the its chest attached to a worn teared out black cloth wrapped around its waist and had hind legs. "On it!"

 **Former Tartaros guild member: Rugoro.**

As Seryu's attack came in close, Rugoro lifted his arm and smacked the attack to the side easily with one of his large arms. Seryu crashed through the building. "Seryu!" Wave shouted. It was hard to register what the rest of the team saw. "That thing…it just knocked her attack out of the way like it was nothing."

Kurome gritted her teeth. _"What the hell are these things?"_

"Whatever they are, they're stronger than they look." Bols added.

Seryu groaned as she sat up. "That was unexpected." Never in her life had Seryu saw someone smack her attack to the side like that before. She looked to the side at her weapon and gasped. It had that black sludge from what she had seen earlier coming here and it was eating her weapon like it was rotting it which should be impossible. "How did that happen?" She would have to answer that later. She pressed a switch on her arm and separated from her weapon. She stood up and growled. "Koro!" Her Imperial Arms barked and ran up to her. The little dog bit was left of her missing arm and restored it to her metal one. Seryu looked at it and closed her hand. "These things. Just what are they?"

"Hey, you're still alive." Seryu saw ahead to see Rugoro walking up to her.

Just as he took another step, another one appeared in front of Seryu. This one was different since it was a female. She had lavender skin, long silver hair in a braid ponytail, mesmerizing gold eyes, and a single curved horn coming out of the middle of her forehead. Her outfit consisted of a tan colored cropped tube top that revealed her midriff with baggy pants and shoes of the same colors.

 **Former Tartaros guild member: Syka.**

In one swift move, Syka grabbed Seryu by the throat and took her wherever Syka was taking her. "Koro! Attack!" Seryu commanded.

Raid chuckled. "Well, looks like Syka already chose her opponent. What do you say we look for her friends?" He asked Sklade.

"Find, allies, confront."

Raid sighed. "You do know you can say more than three words right?"

Rugoro just looked at where Syka was taking the other girl. "Well, now what I am supposed to do?" His answer was in the form of Koro enlarged and snarling at him. The Imperial Arms roared as it tried to take a bite out of them. However, Rugoro turned around and grabbed Koro's mouth. "Looks like this dog has some tricks of its own. Let's see if you can play dead!" He tossed Koro to the side and crashed into another building. Koro quickly stood up and growled as she started to regenerate his mouth from where Rugoro grabbed him. "Oh, so you can regenerate from my rotting curse huh?" He cracked his knuckles. "This is going to be fun."

Wave decided he saw enough. "We've got to help out Seryu!"

Bols had the same thought and jumped on the ledge. "You three help her out. I'll go lend a hand to Koro. That thing looks rather tough." With that said, the masked man jumped off.

Now it was the other three's turn to help out their ally. "So this is where the rest of you were." The remaining three turned around to see Raid and Sklade standing across behind them. "Heh, I knew that girl wasn't by herself."

Both Kurome and Wave drew out their swords. "All right, explain! Just what the hell are you?" Wave demanded.

Raid just laughed at the question. "And why should I answer to a human like you?"

Waved decided the time to talk was over. He slammed his sword into the ground. **"Grand Chariot!"** The ground erupted from underneath and Wave was enclosed in his armor type Imperial Arms.

Seeing the sight impressed Raid greatly. Ohh, how about that. Looks like you're not the run of the mill human now are you?"

His answer was Wave coming over to him fast and struck Raid across into the air. Wave disappeared and reappeared from above. **"Grand Fall!"** He kicked Raid to the ground and crashed into the ground leaving a crater. "That should do it."

Kurome and Run saw Wave land on the ground. Before they could make their next move, Sklade suddenly appeared in front of the girl. "You, opponent, chosen." He took a swipe at Kurome but she blocked the attack. Both of them jumped off the building. With Run just left, he decided to back Wave up.

Speaking of the guy, he walked up to the crater where Raid was lying in. "Huh. I guess he wasn't as strong as I thought." He turned around and started to walk away. "Now I have to help out the others."

"Hey, not a bad attack there." Wave stopped and gasped as he turned around to see Raid stand up easily and dusting himself off with his hands. "I admit I kinda felt that one. However, you're going to need a lot more than that if you want to take me down."

Wave couldn't believe his opponent got up from his attack just like that. _"How the hell is he still standing? I put everything I had in that attack and he shrugged it off like it was nothing."_

Once Raid finished, he smiled at Wave. "Now it's mine turn. I'll show you what a real attack feels like." A bright red light appeared around his hand. Raid quickly came over to where Wave was. **"Painful Impact!"** His attack made contact and sent Wave flying through the buildings He eventually crashed into the cliff wall and left a larger crater.

"Wave!" Run activated his wing type Imperial Arms and flew over to his ally. Wave fell from the crater and landed on the ground. Run caught up where his ally was. "Wave, are you alright?"

He just groaned in pain as he stood up. "Well, I felt better that's for sure. What I want to know is how he did that? His attack went right through my armor and I felt how powerful it was. What's more, he did it without using an Imperial Arms." Wave saw it clearly before he was hit. His opponent did that attack and didn't look like he had anything on close to looking like an Imperial Arms.

Hearing that confused Run. "How is that even possible?"

"Yo dumb and blondie!" Both saw Raid who already caught up with them. He smiled at the both of them. "If you two are done making out now, I would love to finish this already."

"Where the hell did you get that from?!" Wave shouted.

Run disregarded the comment and sent several of his feathers at Raid He just grinned and deflected them all easily with his arm. Seeing the action surprised Run. Raid laughed. "You're going to need a lot more than feathers to beat me, pretty boy!" He jumped to where Run was and kneed him in the stomach. Run let out a gasp of pain and Raid struck him again with his hands put together to send the blonde crashing into the ground.

"Run!" Are you alright?!" Those attacks looked like they hurt.

Run coughed and stood up. "I'm fine but we have to be careful." They saw their opponent land on the ground. "We're dealing with an enemy unlike we've never seen before."

Raid cackled. "Oh, how right you are!"

 **B**

Koro roared as he tried to take down Rugoro. The two's fists slammed into each other and both weren't letting up. The difference, however, was the Koro's fist was starting to rot quickly. "Say goodbye doggy!" Rugoro sent Koro away and the Imperial Arms tumbled on the ground. Koro did stand up again. His fist was starting to regenerate again. Rugoro laughed. "I like that ability you have. I can have endless fun with you."

"Then have fun with this!"

Rugoro saw flames coming right at him from the side. "What in the he-" The flames consumed him entirely.

Bols turned off Rubicante and sighed. "That should put the hurt on him." Unfortunately, he was wrong since Rugoro bellowed and wiped out flames around him with his arms. Seeing this surprised Bols. "Impossible! Rubicante didn't have an effect on him?

Rugoro laughed. "Thanks. I feel nice and toasty now. Here, let me repay you!" He slammed his fist into the ground and it instantly turned into that same black sludge around it. **"River Styx!"** The spot where he slammed his fist began to act erratically and increased indefinitely. A wave of the black sludge started to come right at Bols.

Bols jumped out the way of the attack and landed on one of the rooftops. There he saw a clear picture of what the attack did. "What's happening?" The ground he was standing on before became more of that same black sludge the buildings around started to crack and sink into the sludge. Including the building Bols was on. "Just what is that stuff? It looks like it's rotting everything it touches."

"Exactly!" Bols looked up to see Rugoro above him. "That is my curse power! Everything it touches rots into nothing!" He struck from above where Bols was but the masked man jumped out of the way. Like before, the spot Rugoro struck started to rot. He looked at Bols. "You stand no chance against me."

Bols readied Rubicante and pointed it at Rugoro. "We'll see about that."

 **B**

Kurome was busy fighting Sklade who had the most erratic fighting style she had seen. When one of their attacks deflected off each other, Sklade would just spin around for a second attack and Kurome had to avoid it. She closed in to cut her opponent straight across but he jumped over the attack and landed on Kurome's head with one foot. Sklade jumped off and tried to attack from behind but Kurome turned around and deflected the attack. He landed on the ground. "Human, fight, well."

Kurome kinda interpreted that. "Aren't you the chatty one?" One of the things she didn't like was fighting an enemy she had no knowledge of. Kurome couldn't follow Sklade's fighting style and had no idea what he can do. _"I have to end this quickly before he has the chance to use whatever he does."_ She made the first move and moved quickly to catch Sklade off guard. The trick seemed to work as Kurome cut the side of her opponent's neck and stopped behind him. "Now it's over." Suddenly she felt her back being slashed and was pushed forward. Kurome used the momentum to get away and turned around to see Sklade was still standing. _"How? I cut his neck so why isn't he dead?"_ Kurome quickly saw that her attack didn't even scratch him. She gritted her teeth. _"What the hell is this thing made of?"_

Sklade pointed his blade finger at her. "Weapon, attacks, useless."

Kurome was going to prove him wrong but something went wrong. Her vision started to become blurry and started to breathe heavily. _"What's happening to me?"_ The night sky suddenly turned red and a hand sprouted out of the ground and grabbed her leg. Kurome looked down at it and severed the hand. She jumped back but saw more hands coming out of the ground bodies pulling themselves off the ground. Kurome gasped at who they were. They were all the victims she killed previously and all of them had black empty eyes that ran bloody tears coming out of them.

All of them started to walk over to her changing the same word over and over. **"Kill, kill, kill, kill…"**

Instead of freaking out, Kurome chuckled. "I see what you're trying to do. Hallucinations won't be enough to kill me!" She turned her sword and stabbed herself in the leg.

Seeing the action surprised Sklade. "Shocking, injure, yourself."

Kurome panted heavily and took her sword out. One sure way to get rid of hallucinations was to inflict pain onto oneself and it would get rid of them. **"That won't work Kurome."**

She gasped at who she saw before her. "B-Big sister?" Kurome couldn't be seeing Akame of all people but sure enough there she was with those same black empty eyes.

"Akame" grinned wickedly at her little sister. **"You cannot escape from your own personal hell. You will burn for everything you've done."** Kurome growled at the fake Akame and tried to swing her sword at it but "Akame" caught it with her hand. She cackled. **"Come now little sister. You can't kill me. You can't kill any of us!"** Kurome looked all around and saw the others closing in on her. **"Time to join us, my dear little sister."**

Kurome started to scream and started cut down anyone that came close to her. Every time she swung her sword at one of them, her attacks would pass through like nothing happened. Kurome continued at fend off her attackers. To Sklade who was standing still just saw Kurome just swing her sword around at nothing. "Madness, curse, absolute."

 **B**

Seryu was busy fighting hand to hand combat with Syka. She delivered a high kick to her opponent but Syka caught it. She then tossed Seryu to the side. The guard landed on the ground but quickly recovered. She quickly rushed back at the other girl and yelled while sending a flurry of punches at her. However, Syka blocked every single one of them. She grabbed one of Seryu's arms from underneath and the girl entirely over her. Syka slammed the other girl into the ground and raised her leg to kick Seryu further into the ground. Seryu rolled off to the side to avoid the attack. She stood up and moved away from the other girl. She assessed the situation. _"Whoever she is, she's skilled. What's bugging me the most is that she hasn't said anything this entire time. No matter. The power of justice will make her scream to end her life!"_

Before Seryu could make her next move, a sudden gust of cold wind blew through the settlement. This grabbed the attention of the four individuals. "What in the hell?" Raid wondered where this cold wind was coming from.

The Jaegers knew exactly where this cold was coming from. All of them abandoned their fights while they the enemy was distracted and headed to the front of the entrance. The ones they were fighting got over their distraction and followed suit. Once all of them arrived, they all smiled at who they saw. "General Esdeath!" Seryu was the happiest out of all of them. Koro barked happily as well.

The general smiled at her unit. "Well, it looks like I arrived in time. I heard about this mission all of you are on and decided to join. I hurried here quickly as possible."

All of them were glad to see Esdeath up and about. "Who the hell is the new chick?!" Everyone turned to their opponent's arrival as well. Raid eyed at Esdeath. "Looks like we got another human and she looks like the boss."

"Can we take her on too?" Rugoro asked.

"Human, different, level." Sklade commented.

Esdeath observed each of them. "So you're the ones responsible. I must say all of you are quite strange looking but we have our orders." She placed her hand in front. "I'm afraid this is the end of all of you."

"That's quite enough!" All of them heard a new voice echo throughout the air. The next thing that happened was that everything was enveloped in darkness and was in negative colors. All of the buildings were instantly destroyed but didn't hear a single sound. Once the darkness faded, they saw the whole area destroyed except for around them. Two of the four went to each side and kneeled down. Esdeath and the others heard the clicking of boots approaching them. They saw who was walking toward them. It was a woman who had deep purple skin, silver eyes, and long white hair. Her outfit was a black corset that revealed a lot of cleavage, a detached black sleeve on her left arm, a short black leather mini skirt, and knee-high black books. She stopped in front of Esdeath and the others. "For a bunch of humans, all of you are quite the spectacle."

 **Former Tartaros guild member: Beatrice.**

Esdeath could tell this woman was powerful. She was giving off a powerful aura. "Are you the one who leads this group?"

Beatrice put her hand on her hip. "I am and I can assume you're the leader of this ragtag group of humans?" She looked at Kurome who wasn't looking too good. She was doing her best to fight the madness but was slowly failing. Beatrice sighed. "Sklade, will you be a dear and remove your madness curse on the girl there?" Sklade stood up and quickly went over to Kurome to give her a single scratch on the cheek and left just as fast before the Jaegers could attack him. Suddenly all of the voices and images in Kurome had before disappeared. She placed her hand on her head and it was suddenly clear again. "There. Your little friend is all better now." Beatrice started to pace back and forth while looking at Esdeath and the Jaegers. "I have to say you humans are something else. Ever since we arrived in this world, we've been constantly hounded by creatures that weren't bright. So did the humans we encountered. However, never before have we encountered humans such as all of you before. In fact, your uniform reminds me of some humans we met a bit earlier."

Esdeath narrowed her eyes at the other woman. "You should. They were guards from the Capital."

Beatrice stopped walking and looked confused. "Capi-what now?"

An awkward wind blew through all of them. "Are you saying you never heard of the Capital before?" Esdeath asked.

"I told you we should've asked those guys where they were from but no we had to snap their necks!" Raid complained.

"Shut up Raid!" Beatrice talked back. She sighed. "Ok, to be fair they attacked us first. Not very smart on their part. Of course, all of you are welcome to try but know this; all of you have yet to see what we're truly capable of. The sight you see before you is just merely child's play." Esdeath can tell she wasn't lying. These things whatever they are, they're much stronger than letting on. Strangely the general felt the same feeling she had when she fought against…Wendy. "How about this? We surrender."

The Jaegers just looked at the group with blank faces. "What?!"

"What!?" Both Raid and Rugoro shouted.

Raid stood up. "Hold on what do you mean we'll surrender?! Come on!"

Beatrice sighed and turned to him. "Think about it you idiot. We go along with them, they take us to this Capital. I'm sure even their dungeons are a better place to live in than how we've been living currently or do you want to relive that fruit scene again?" Raid groaned in embarrassment while Rugoro laughed. She turned to the other group. "In return for our cooperation, we will tell you who we are. Think of us evildoers having it your way." She looked over at Seryu.

Esdeath weighed the situation. Hard to admit but they couldn't hope to win this if what Beatrice said was true and sounded like she meant it. However, they were willing to cooperate which is very rare. The choice was obvious. "Very well then. By the order of the Empire, I place all of you under arrest for the murder of our Imperial guards."

Beatrice chuckled and smiled. "Fine then. Shall we go now?"

 **A/N: Everyone, welcome to the Demon's Revenge Arc.**


	19. The Demon's Origins

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Nineteen: The Demon's Origins

A gong rang out loudly a few times. General Esdeath and the rest of the Jaegers were kneeling down before Emperor Makoto and the Prime Minister. "It is good to see you have recovered quite well General Esdeath." The young emperor started.

Esdeath gave a small smiled. "Thank you, your highness. I am sorry if my…defeat had come as a shock to the Empire. I trust that the general public has no knowledge of it?"

"Thankfully no but I am quite curious about how you were defeated. Do you mind telling us the person who bested you in battle?" Makoto inquired.

Esdeath gritted her teeth in frustration and closed her tightly as she remembered her battle against Wendy. The general sighed. "It pains and humiliates me saying this but it was a child who defeated me."

Everyone gasped at what the general revealed. The Jaegers had a pretty good idea who Esdeath was talking about. Wave certainly couldn't believe it. _"No, it can't be. She couldn't mean it was Wendy."_

Kurome narrowed her eyes as her suspicions came true. _"_ _So it was her after all. The question now is how did she do it?"_

Honest growled deeply at the answer. "A child!? You lost to a child?! You of all people were defeated by some brat!?" He wondered how a child could've beaten her so badly.

"Allow me to explain." Esdeath interrupted. "This child had powers that we have never seen before and is able to use them without an Imperial Arms."

That part baffled everyone in the room. "But how is that even possible?" Honest asked.

Run connected some dots. _"Wave mentioned his opponent did an attack without using an Imperial Arms as well. What is the connection between him and Wendy?"_

Before another word could be spoken, the door was suddenly kicked open. Everyone looked to see who it was. "So this is where the one who rules all is." Beatrice barged right in with the other four following her. Rugoro destroyed the entrance thanks to his large size. Beatrice stood next to Esdeath and smiled at the young emperor while crossing her arms under her breasts. "I find it amusing that this entire city is being ruled by a child." Esdeath and the Jaegers glared at her for interrupting their meeting with the emperor.

The Minister didn't take kindly to their intrusion. "And who or what are all of you?! How did you get pass the guards?!"

Beatrice chuckled. "Don't worry about them. They're taking a nap and no that doesn't mean we killed them."

Makoto just smiled at them as if it was not a big deal. "Well, all of you are an odd looking bunch. Would you mind telling us who you are?"

The older woman was impressed wasn't a bit surprised in the least. "Since you asked so politely, I will start off that we're a group who surrendered to this woman who is kneeling down to you and her group. You can say we're prisoners."

Esdeath scoffed at the words. _"For prisoners, you seem to walk around freely as much as you want."_ She knew they could bust out at any time but remained complacent.

"As for what we are, the answer is simple." Beatrice gave a wicked smile. "We are known as Etherious! Demons from the Book of Zeref!" Everyone stared at them in disbelief not knowing what to say. Beatrice loved their reactions. She decided to add one more detail to the mix. "And we come from another world called Earthland."

And that hit the nail on the head. "That is absolutely preposterous!" Honest exclaimed. "What proof do you have of what you say is true?"

His answer was something that went by his head and hit the wall behind him. He and everyone else saw a silver orb of light emitting from Beatrice's hand. "Does that answer your question?" The orb faded away. She smiled at the Minister. "Many of the humans from my world can do something similar like that except they use magic. We use something else called Curses." Her comment about magic reminded Esdeath of Wendy's attacks.

The Minister recollected himself and cleared his throat. "Fine then but how did all of you come into our world?"

Beatrice just scoffed. "Let's just say we accidently went through a gateway. I'm sure you've heard the after effects of our arrival. It came in the form of a loud sonic boom." Those who were there at the time remembered hearing a loud noise out of nowhere from the sky. Again her mentioning of a gateway reminded Esdeath that Wendy wanted to research on possible ways of traveling to other worlds. It was beginning to make sense to her now.

The young emperor was further intrigued by this. "I see. So it was you five who created that noise."

Beatrice chuckled and decided she explained enough. "I'm glad you enjoyed it then. That concludes this little lesson of ours. It was a pleasure meeting you." She started to walk away. "We'll be waiting outside." The rest followed her outside.

With them gone now, the emperor decided that was enough for one night. "Well, since that is over now, I assume you wish to continue pursuing Night Raid General Esdeath?"

Hearing that name left a bad taste in her mouth and an image of Wendy flashed through her mind. "Yes, I intend to do so and I will not fail a second time." She stood up and put her hat on. "If you would excuse us now your highness." The general and the Jaegers left the room. As they went outside, Esdeath saw Beatrice leaning on the wall with the rest of her group waiting around. Rage suddenly came to her and approached the demon. "Mind telling me about the stunt you just pulled? All of you were supposed to be in your cells."

Beatrice found the general's attitude amusing. "I just wanted to see what this emperor looked like that's all. Also, that Minister by his side reminds me of the former Chairman of the Magic Council. Do you want to know what happened to him?"

Her answer was Esdeath forming an ice dagger and held it up to the demon's neck. "I do not care nor at the fact that you're a demon. Keep in mind that all of you are still prisoners within these walls or I will kill you."

Beatrice giggled at Esdeath's threat. "You kill me? How amusing." She placed a finger on the blade and it shattered instantly. The general took a few steps back. The demon smiled at the other woman's reaction. "What are those things you use called again? Imperial Arms? You should keep in mind that to us demons, all of you are just humans with fancy little toys. Your power alone pales in comparison to that of Lord Silver's." Beatrice walked away from Esdeath and her group. "We'll be returning to our cells now. Let us go everyone." The rest followed her with Raid snickering at them. Only Syka stayed behind to look at the other group before running to catch up to her own. Once they left, Esdeath just growled deeply.

 **B**

Esdeath was sitting at the table in a conference room while the Jaegers were standing around after their meeting with the emperor and with Beatrice. She was still angry at the demon for ridiculing her. The Jaegers informed the general of Doctor Stylish's death and she sighed. "Is that so? That truly is a shame. To think we have lost one of our own already." Her real thoughts, however. _"_ _That fool. What was he thinking trying to take on Night Raid by himself?"_ Another image of Wendy flashed in her mind. Now it was like every time the general thought of Night Raid, the young dragon slayer would come into her mind.

"General Esdeath?" She looked over to Wave. "I hope this isn't still a sore subject for you but about what you said before. Was the child you mentioned before…Wendy?"

Everyone else waited in anxious silence for the answer. Esdeath put her hands together and closed her eyes. "I'm afraid it's true." All of the Jaegers gasped in surprise except for Kurome. "What's more is she is a member of Night Raid."

That added detail resulted in different reactions. Bols and Wave were shocked to hear it, Run thought it was troublesome they let a member of the enemy in so easily, and Seryu was just angry. "How could they?! Night Raid infected a young innocent child with their evil!"

"Not only that but we let her in without knowing she was the enemy." Bols added.

Kurome gritted her teeth. "I knew it. I knew she was lying to us and we still fell for them."

Something still bothered Wave. "If that's true then how did she beat the Commander?"

Images of Esdeath's fight with Wendy went through her head. She decided to answer the question honestly. "To put it simply, Wendy is much more powerful than she looks. She broke all barriers of impossibility including devouring my ice to gain a new power. After that, there was nothing I could've done. I hate to say it but Wendy utterly crushed me."

The Jaegers were having a hard time trying to imagine how the battle went. "I guess we're lucky you survived them." Wave commented.

To their surprise, they saw Esdeath shake her head. "No Wendy would've most definitely killed me with her last attack. The only reason I survived was that before she unleashed her attack on me, I shielded myself with my ice. It was destroyed but enough for me to barely survive."

Now they really couldn't imagine that except for Wave and Kurome. They saw something fly through the air that night and crashed where they found Esdeath. Wave shivered a little. _"So that thing we saw before, that was from Wendy?"_

"So after all of that, you must really hate Wendy with a passion after that." Kurome guessed.

The general sighed again. "I know I should be but honestly, I'm torn apart between wanting to kill her for what she had done to me or to congratulate her for exceeding my expectations and then killing her."

 _"_ _Isn't that the same thing?"_ Everyone thought.

"Not only that but I know a few things about her now. One of them is-" Suddenly there were a few knocks on the door. Esdeath opened her eyes and everyone turned to the door. "What is it? We're in a meeting!" The handle turned and the door opened. They were all surprised to see who it was. "What are you doing here?"

Syka walked into the room and stopped in front of everyone. Seryu narrowed her eyes at the demon. _"It's that evil woman I fought before."_

The demon girl just stared at everyone blankly. "Hello. My name is Syka and it is a pleasure to meet all of you." She spoke in a soft voice and bowed to them.

Seryu was quite surprised to hear her voice. _"So she can talk."_

Esdeath glared at the demon. "And what business do you have with us?" She really didn't want to deal with any more demons for tonight unless they want themselves to get killed.

Syka stood up. "To apologize. You must forgive Beatrice and other's behavior. Believe it or not, we have previously suffered a great ordeal."

Kurome scoffed. "Right. Living out in the woods is a great ordeal to all of you."

The demon girl shook her head. "No, it was long before that. You see back in the world we came from, all of us used to be in a guild called Tartaros and this…" She turned around and moved her hair to the side to reveal her guild mark. "Is the symbol of our guild."

Out of everyone, Esdeath was the one who was taken back the most. _"It's different but it's like Wendy's mark on her shoulder."_

A thought occurred to Wave. "Wait, are you saying there were more of you in that guild?"

Syka let go of her hair and turned back around. "Yes, that is correct. You see, Tartaros was once in an alliance with two other guilds called the Balem Alliance. They were called Oración Seis and Grimoire Heart. However, they were defeated."

"And how did that happen?" Run asked. He was very interested in this now.

Syka looked over at the blonde. "The first to fall was Oración Seis. They were defeated by three guilds. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and…"She let out a low growl. "Fairy Tail."

One of the names rang a very strong bell for everyone else. _"Lamia Scale? That was the name of the village Wendy told us of the village she came from."_ Esdeath thought. _"What else had she lied about?"_

"The next to fall was the strongest of all dark guilds, Grimoire Heart. They too were defeated by…Fairy Tail." Syka spoke the name with venom dripping out. "And soon they defeated Tartaros, including the strongest of us called the Nine Demon Gates and our Underworld King Mard Geer."

Something she said caught Wave's attention. "Wait, you said the strongest? You five aren't one of them?"

The demon girl giggled at the question. "No, we are not. The Nine Demon Gates are far more powerful. In fact, several of them can wipe out this Capital of yours single handily and just as easily."

Even if Esdeath realized how powerful they were, they were still defeated by this one guild. "Even so, it sounds like this Fairy Tail has done some damage to your guild of demons." It just proves to her that these demons aren't as high and mighty as they claim to be.

Syka glared at the general. "You don't know what happened at that time. In fact, ask yourself this. If your unit had trouble fight us, imagine how strong the humans are from our world must be to defeat a guild of demons including our strongest and king."

That detail brought up a good point. They barely held off them off so imagining humans defeating a guild of demons were…something incomprehensible to think about. Wave laughed nervously. "Wow, they must be really tough then."

His words brought over Syka over to him quickly with her fingertips just barely touching his neck. The others readied themselves to take down the demon if she did anything to one of their own. Wave could only stand still while seeing the angry look in her eyes. "What they did was ruin everything. Our guild was destroyed and anyone who was left scattered to the winds. Beatrice found some of us and kept us together because we still have a purpose. To return to Zeref."

The name caught Esdeath's attention. "Who is this Zeref person you speak of anyway?"

Syka turned to her and removed her hand away from Wave. "Zeref is known as the Legendary Black Wizard who has killed countless people. He eternally young and immortal and is our creator."

Kurome narrowed her eyes at the demon. _"Wait, a person created these demons? How is that even possible?"_

That wasn't even the detail Esdeath found most unbelievable. "Immortal? There is no such thing."

"And yet he is." Syka countered. "All of us are driven to return to him. It is our instinct and Fairy Tail ruined everything! It was because of them we couldn't resurrect Master E.N.D!" This was the most emotion Seryu had seen from the demon girl.

Run had a question for Syka. "What can you tell us more about this Fairy Tail?" He wanted to know more about the guild that defeated this guild of demons.

The demon turned to him again. "Apart from the fact they ruined everything, they're known as the strongest in a land called Fiore from my world. I don't know much more than that except they have three powerful wizards that are known as dragon slayers."

Seryu raised an eyebrow and Koro barked in a confused manner. "Dragon slayers? What is that?"

Syka turned to her and could've sworn she saw the demon quickly smile at her before looking serious again. "Well, from what we know, they're wizards who possess a powerful lost magic called Dragon Slayer magic. Fairy Tail had three who can use such magic. One of the three who is the most infamous even among the dark guild network goes by the name of Salamander. The next one isn't as well known but he goes by the name of Black Steel. The last one we don't know much about. We only know this one by the given name known as the Sky Maiden."

Esdeath, Wave, and Run silently gasped when they heard that name. Esdeath was especially surprised. _"So Wendy is a…"_

"All of us have a grudge against them. Some more than others. For example, Rugoro wants to find the one who defeated one of the Nine Demon Gates who he looked up to, Ezel the Dôjigiri and kill that person." Syka explained. There were several things Esdeath understood very well and hatred was one of them. They sorely wanted revenge on those who defeated them. Then to their surprise, they saw Syka smile. "Unlike the others in my group and in my guild, I find humans interesting except for Fairy Tail including all of you and…" She walked over to Seryu and was a little too close to her. Koro growled at the demon. "Especially you." The demon girl gave her an interested look.

Seryu was between feeling a bit awkward that Syka was standing so close to her and angry. "Try as you might, your charms of evil will not work on me."

Syka giggled at the words. "Maybe so but who's to say your charms of justice sway me?" In a quick move, Syka closed her eyes and kissed Seryu full on the lips. Seryu's eyes went wide with shock

Everyone was startled to see the action as well. Koro included. "Oh, my." Bols spoke.

The demon girl quickly broke the kiss and smiled at the other girl. "I look forward to knowing you more."

Syka started to walk to the other door. Wave was still trying to comprehend what he saw. "I think she likes you Seryu." Bols pointed out.

Before Syka could reach the handle to the door, Esdeath had a question for her this time. "Before you leave, I would like to ask you something." The demon girl stood still. The general knew she had her attention. "What do you know of a dragon with black wings and scales?"

Her answer was hearing the demon gasp and turned around with a look of fear in her eyes. "Where did you hear that?"

"It doesn't matter. Have you heard of it or not?" Esdeath wanted to know if what Wendy told everyone about that before was a lie as well.

Syka recollected herself. "Imagine the most powerful beast you can think of in this land and it would still be no match against that dragon. Its power is unlike any has seen before. Just one attack from that monster is powerful enough to wipe this Capital off the face of the land. In my world, that beast is known as Acnologia, the Black Dragon."

Esdeath couldn't imagine a beast that powerful but seeing the fear on Syka's face speaks otherwise. _"So even these demons fear something."_

The demon girl sighed. "If you would excuse me now, I will return to my cell." She turned around to open the door and closed it when she left.

Once Syka left, Esdeath and the others tried to take in all of the information they had learned. Run was the first to speak. "Well, it seems Wendy hid a bit more about herself than we thought."

Seryu had other thoughts as growled viciously. _"How dare she kiss me like that! My lips have been sullied by evil! I have to wash it off quickly."_

Bols turned to his superior. "What do you think of all of this General Esdeath?"

No one heard a thing from her. She started to giggle and then laugh. "What's so funny?" Kurome asked.

Esdeath quieted her laughter and grinned madly. "I knew Wendy was something special before but now learning everything from before, I would now consider her to be a priceless gem."

Wave didn't understand any of that. "What are you trying to say?"

Esdeath had a certain look in her eye. The kind that says she will take what is considered hers. _"Wendy…should we have the chance to meet again, I won't make the same mistake twice. Once I have you again, I will utterly dominate you and break your mind until you only serve me and me alone. With your power and mine combined, we'll be an unstoppable force in the entire Empire!"_ The general laughed again. "I hope to see you again real soon…Wendy."

 **B**

"Ah-choo!" Wendy sneezed and rubbed her nose. "I think it's colder out here than I thought." Wendy was standing on a balcony outside her room in the new house Susanoo built. Her sleepwear was a lime green nightgown with a small yellow bow on the collar. The reason the young dragon slayer was outside was because she couldn't sleep and some things were on her mind. Looking at the night sky always helped her clearing her head.

"Wendy?" The young girl looked back to see Leone standing at the doorway in what was left in her usual outfit meaning she was only in her black top and bottom. How she wasn't cold Wendy will never know. She and the young dragon slayer slept together in the same room by Leone's decision. She really didn't want to leave the younger girl's side. The blonde walked up to her. "Can't sleep?"

Wendy nodded at the question. "Yeah I…just have a lot on my mind."

Leone leaned on the railing next to Wendy and looked at her. "Is about Chelsea and Su?" She guessed.

The younger girl shook her head. "No, not them but I do think they're nice." She looked at the sky and moon. "When I look at the sky, I keep reminding myself that it's different than the sky I looked at from my world. The same can be said about the moon and stars. Even the air. They're all different than the ones in my world."

Leone figured Wendy must be feeling homesick. She must've been missing her friends a lot. She looked at the sky as well. "Hey Wendy, what can you tell me about your world? What's it like?"

The young dragon slayer closed her eyes and tried to envision it. "It's beautiful. There are a lot of towns named after flowers and a lot of different people. There are a lot of different guilds and all kinds of magic." She opened her eyes. "You know Leone, I think and some of the other members of Night Raid would get along well with my friends."

The older girl giggled. "Is that so? Any idea how?"

Wendy tried to think up a few reasons. "Well, I can see Tatsumi getting along with Natsu, Akame and Erza talking about swords, Mine talking to Bisca and Alzack about the different types of guns, Sheele talking to Levy about different books, Bulat getting along with Elfman, Mr. Su cooking food with Freed and helping out Mirajane, Chelsea talking to Lucy, and Lubbock getting along with Loke. Oh, and you having drinking contests with Cana."

Leone laughed at that fact. "You think so huh? What about the boss?"

The younger tried to think of that. "I think so too but I don't know who she would get along with." Remembering everyone from Fairy Tail made Wendy feel a bit nostalgic. She truly missed them a lot. There was also another guild she missed as well. "You know before I arrived in this world, Chelia told me she had something to tell me after our job was supposed to be done. Not a minute goes by of me thinking what she wanted to tell me."

Leone felt a bit sad for the younger girl. She decided to cheer her up. "Don't worry Wendy. Once you find a way back, you'll find out." Her plan didn't go as well she thought as the blonde saw Wendy lower her head. "What's wrong?"

The young dragon slayer's heart felt heavy once again. "I can't go back."

Now the other girl was confused. "What you do you mean you can't? Of course, you can. We just have to find-"

"The way back to my world is no longer here." Wendy interrupted. "While I was on a date with Esdeath, she told me while we were at the library. The way back to my world was destroyed a long time ago. I had trouble believing it but it was true. There are no other ways to return to my world in any of the other books." Tears started to form and coming out of her eyes. "I won't see Chelia, my guild, or my world ever again. I'm stuck in this world forever." She quietly started to cry. Leone can disregard the fact that Wendy went on a date with Esdeath. Right comforting the young girl was more important. She wrapped her arm around Wendy and held her close. Wendy looked over at the older girl. "Leone?"

Leone gave Wendy a comforting smile. "Don't worry about it. So what if you didn't find your way back in a book? Maybe it's not in any book but I'm sure there is a way for you to return. Hell, I'm pretty sure Chelia is trying her hardest finding a way for you to come back. One of the two is bound to happen so don't give up yet and keep on hoping."

Leone's words brought some comfort to Wendy. She was right. The young dragon slayer can't give up now. Even if there was a slim chance of returning home, it was more than enough. Wendy sighed happily and smiled as she laid her head on the other girl. "Thank you, Leone."

The blonde giggled. "It's no problem, Wendy. Everyone in Night Raid is here for you just like you're here for us." She noticed the younger girl was starting to fall asleep. "Come on, let's get back to bed." Both girls left the balcony and Leone guided Wendy to their bed. The young dragon slayer quickly fell asleep as soon as Leone draped the blankets over them. She smiled at the sight of Wendy sleeping. It was very cute to her. Leone began to close her eyes and drifting off to sleep but not before having final thoughts for the night. _"I know I'll be sad when you go back to your world one day Wendy but it's where you belong. I just wish I can see what your world looks like just once. That is if…I live long enough to see through this to the end."_ With those final thoughts, Leone fell quietly asleep.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I know this arc is just starting but this is where I'll be stopping for a bit. In case you all don't know, I do have other stories to work on. One of them I already started an arc and have to get back to that and another popular story of mine I have to work on as well. When I come back to this one, I'm pretty sure I'll be finished with the anime and maybe the manga (That part is going to be fun.) So until then, I'll see all of you in the next update.**


	20. The Dragon's Beliefs

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here's a surprise chapter update to celebrate over one hundred follows this story now has. I would like to thank all of you for enjoying the story as well as favorite, follow, and reviewing. I look forward to blowing all of your minds in the future events of the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Twenty: The Dragon's Beliefs

A few days had passed since Night Raid had been living in their new location and everyone quickly adapted to the new environment. When the morning sunlight first appeared, Wendy was the first one to open her eyes. She sat up and stretched out her arms as she was relishing from last night's sleep. The young dragon slayer looked over to Leone who was still sound asleep. Wendy smiled as she was grateful for the older girl's support. Not just hers but the support from everyone in Night Raid. She was lucky to have met such wonderful people in this twisted world she ended up in. Wendy quietly left the bed without disturbing Leone. The young dragon slayer managed to dress in her clothes and left the room with a soft click of the door closing. However, it made a loud enough sound for Leone's eyes to stir. Wendy walked downstairs and heard water splashing in the kitchen. She entered the kitchen and discovered Susanoo who looked like he was preparing to make breakfast. "Good morning Mr. Su."

The human Imperial Arms stopped what he was doing and turned to the younger girl and smiled at her. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" He returned to what he was doing before.

Wendy smiled back at him. "I slept fine thank you." Ever since Susanoo came into the group, he practically took over every meal time. Wendy couldn't complain much since he made some of the most delicious food she had tasted. There were a few times where she and Akame would help out which was a lot of fun for the both of them. After being here for a couple of days, the sky dragon slayer noticed something unusual about the human Imperial Arms. "Excuse me, Mr. Su, don't you ever sleep? You've been up for the past several days?"

Susanoo set several plates down next to the sink. "I'm an Imperial Arms. I don't require sleep."

Wendy giggled nervously. "Oh, I see." She should've figured that since Susanoo was an Imperial Arms.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Susanoo asked.

The young dragon slayer gave some thought. She decided for something simple. "How about some pancakes with some scrambled eggs, and three strips of bacon with a biscuit on the side."

The human Imperial Arms nodded at the request. "Understood. I'll have it done quickly."

Wendy giggled happily. "Thank you, Mr. Su." She decided to wait in the dining room.

As soon as she arrived, the sky dragon slayer pulled up a chair and sat down. While waiting for her breakfast to be made, Wendy heard a yawn and looked behind to see Leone coming down the stairs. As soon as the blonde stopped, she smiled at the younger girl. "Good morning Wendy."

The young dragon slayer smiled back. "Good morning Leone. Mr. Su is in the kitchen making me breakfast." She turned away.

"Oh is that so? I can go for some breakfast too." As Leone walked toward Wendy, she pulled out a needle. The blonde in question had a deadly look in her eye.

As soon as "Leone" was behind the younger girl, she prepared her needle and raised it close to her. "I know it's you, Chelsea." The girl behind stopped suddenly and Wendy turned around to face her. "Nice try but you can't fool me."

"Leone" smiled as she set the needle down. "Impressive." She spoke in a different voice. Smoke suddenly blew out and once it cleared, Chelsea stood in front of the younger girl. "I've done countless missions and not one have I had someone see right through my disguise. So tell me Wendy, how did you figure out it was me?" Wendy was fully aware of what Chelsea's Imperial Arms was. Gaea Foundation. An Imperial Arms that can transform the user's appearance and a cosmetic type which was strange to Wendy.

As for the answer to the other girl's question, it was quite clear. "It was your scent. You may be able to change your appearance but your scent stays the same."

Like Chelsea mentioned before, she was impressed. "Wow. So what your profile says is true. I admit I was a bit skeptical when I read about it. Guess I should've expected that from the person who defeated Esdeath." Wendy kept quiet on that part. Chelsea decided to pull up a chair and sat down next to the younger girl.

This time, the real Leone was walking down the stairs while yawning. "Good morn-" She stopped midway as she saw what was happening in front of her.

Chelsea giggled as she ran her fingers through Wendy's hair. "You know Wendy; your hair feels just as soft as Akame's. Not to mention it's very pretty as well. Do you comb it often?"

Wendy wasn't sure how to feel about the other girl going through her hair. "Uh…not really no."

The other girl smiled. "Now that simply won't do. How about you stop by in my room later on and I can brush it for you Maybe I can paint your nails too."

The young dragon slayer never thought of doing things like that before but was willing to try. "Okay, sure." She smiled at Chelsea.

Leone's grip on the railing tightened to the point it left several indentations. She felt that strange new feeling come to her once again like before. It always came up whenever she saw Wendy and Chelsea close together. It soon dawned on the blonde that the feeling was jealously. She gritted her teeth but managed to put on a smile not to raise suspicion. The blonde quickly approached Wendy and hugged her from behind. "Hi, Wendy! I see you're getting chummy with Chelsea here." Leone gave Chelsea somewhat of a glare.

Wendy was wondering why Leone was holding her closer than usual. "Uh…yeah. Chelsea here impersonated you when she was walking up to me."

"She did what now?!" Some…scenarios came into Leone's mind.

Chelsea laughed as she waved her hand nonchalantly. "Oh, don't worry about it I was just testing Wendy that's all. By the way, I really wasn't going to hurt you, Wendy."

The younger girl smiled at her "I know but I would've stopped you before you did anything."

The other member smiled back. "Is that so? You're something else you know that?"

And Leone wrapped her arms tighter around the young dragon slayer and she was feeling the blonde's breasts pressed against her back again. "She's more than something. She's the most awesome girl you'll ever meet."

Chelsea gave a skeptical look. This wasn't the first time Leone intervened while talking to Wendy. It happened every time and it made her suspicious. "Breakfast is ready." Susanoo came in and set the place with her breakfast in front of the younger girl. Leone let go of her.

Wendy sniffed the food a few times and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Su! It smells so good." She clapped her hands together. "Thank you for the food." The young dragon slayer took up the fork and knife and began eating.

Seeing the younger girl eat made Leone a bit hungry. "Hey Su, I'd like to have something to eat too."

The human Imperial Arms nodded. "Of course. What would you like?"

Leone was about to answer but Chelsea interrupted. "Actually, I need to talk to you about something Leone."

The blonde didn't know why the other girl wanted to talk all of a sudden. "Uh…okay then."

Chelsea stood up. "Alone, outside." She smiled at Wendy. "Enjoy your breakfast, Wendy."

The younger girl just took a bite out of a strip of bacon. "I will. Thank you." The sky dragon slayer resumed eating.

Chelsea left the room with Leone following her. Once they were outside, Leone crossed her arms under her breasts. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

The other member turned to her. "I kinda figured you would be the most easy going member of the group but lately…well, I wouldn't say hostile but rather strange whenever I talk to Wendy. Why is that?"

The other girl chuckled nervously. "Oh, is that right? I haven't really noticed." She was trying to dodge the question.

Too bad for her since Chelsea didn't buy what she said. "Indeed you have. I've also noticed that you two sleep together in the same room. Is there…something going on between you two?"

Leone was a bit hesitant to reply. At this point, most of the other members fully well know how she felt about Wendy (Lubbock expressed his by banging his head against the wall.) Chelsea was the odd one out. She figured might as well tell her. "I wouldn't say there is something between us but I do like her…a lot."

She didn't hear a reply from the other girl. Then Leone heard Chelsea snicker and then laughed. "Oh, my god! Now it makes so much more sense now. You actually get jealous whenever I'm around Wendy." Well, at least she was taking this lightly. Chelsea calmed down and cleared her throat. "Seriously, though it's surprising you have a thing for Wendy considering the age gap but hey I don't judge. There are two things I do want to know. One is that does she even know and two is does she even play for the other team?"

This time, the blonde smiled. "As a matter of fact yes on both parts. Wendy knows how I feel about her and she is attracted to girls."

 _"Well, that would explain why she would look away when we bathed together that one time."_ Leone intruded on that moment as well.

"And Wendy just so happens to be interested in another girl from her world called Chelia." Leone pointed out.

Hearing that made Chelsea curious about something. "Wait, so you're saying you're in a love with a girl who is younger than you who is in love with another girl in her world." That sounded just as nonsensical as she said it.

The other girl didn't seem to care though. "Yeah that's about right but as long as she knows how I feel about her, that's enough for me. Besides, it's totally fun teasing her." She heard Chelsea giggle. "What's so funny?"

She let out another giggle. "Oh, nothing. It's just I'm going to have fun teasing you now that I know you're very interested in Wendy. I knew teasing Mine was going to be fun but teasing you is going to be great."

And Leone suddenly had a bad feeling. "You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking."

This time, Chelsea gave a mischievous smile and turned away from the blonde. "I wonder how you would react if I would just…I don't know suddenly kissed Wendy on the cheek?"

That was the final straw and Leone started to chase after the other girl. Chelsea laughed as she ran away from the angry blonde. "You better not do that or else I'll kill you myself!"

Chelsea was right. This was more fun than teasing Mine. She started to make way to the door. However, to her surprise, the door opened. "Have you two finished talking ye-"

"Wendy, look out!"

It was too late. Chelsea crashed into the young dragon slayer and landed on top of her. Leone stopped chasing and just stared at the sight before her. Wendy groaned. "Oww, that hurt. Are you alright Chels-" Once she opened her eyes, the young dragon slayer discovered that the older girl was on top of her and they were in a compromising position. Even more so since Chelsea's face was so close to Wendy's which resulted in the two blushing. Just when this wasn't embarrassing enough, Wendy felt a familiar soft feeling on her hands. She looked to see what it was and sure enough, the young dragon slayer accidently grabbed Chelsea's breasts. Wendy blushed intensely.

Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat. They both looked to see Najenda and the rest up and about with several different reactions to the sight they were seeing before them. Akame's was neutral, Tatsumi was surprised, Lubbock was busy being jealous at the position Wendy was in, and Mine was just grinning at what she was seeing. "Well, this is quite a surprise to find. Glad to see you two…bonding well."

Chelsea immediately separated from the younger girl and the two stood up quickly with those same blushes on their faces. They couldn't bear to look at the other members due to embarrassment as Wendy was looking at the floor and Chelsea was looking over to the side. Chelsea glanced over to Mine who was still had that grin on her face. "Karma is a bitch isn't it?"

 **B**

After battling a giant horde of danger beasts and killing the leader, Leone and Tatsumi were heading back to the temporary base. The blonde chuckled as she was proud how well their training was going. "Man, living out here is something else. It's only been a month and we already improved this much. You've definitely become stronger Tatsumi."

He was quite pleased to hear that. "You think so? I do feel a whole lot stronger since coming here."

Leone smiled at him. Tatsumi was progressing at a fast rate. He can even summon and use Incursio's polearm Neuntote. It just wasn't just him that improved. Everyone in Night Raid had become stronger. Especially Wendy. However, the young dragon slayer was acting a bit strange lately. It happened recently when she would sneak off in the middle of the night thinking Leone wouldn't notice but she did then the young dragon slayer would return a few hours later looking a bit more tired. It made Leone wonder what she was doing in the middle of the night. _"Just what are you doing Wendy?"_

Suddenly they heard a loud noise from up ahead. "What was that?" Tatsumi asked.

Leone had half an idea of what it was. "I think I know and it sounded like it came from the base. Come on, let's hurry." Tatsumi nodded in agreement and the two ran to the base.

Once they arrived, they saw the rest of the group outside as well. Najenda was sitting on a chair same as Mine as she was tending to Pumpkin on the table while the rest were standing. "Hey, we heard a noise. What's going on?" Tatsumi inquired once again.

" **Sky Dragon's Claw!"**

Both Leone and Tatsumi turned to see Wendy who was fighting against Susanoo. Her attack was blocked by him and she jumped back. Tatsumi didn't understand what was happing. "Why is Wendy fighting against Su?"

"Just a sparring match between the two that's all. I have to say, Wendy is doing quite well." Najenda acknowledged.

Leone smiled at the fight. "That's cool. Who's winning?"

"So far Su has the upper hand in the fight but Wendy isn't letting up." Akame replied.

" **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** Wendy attacked head on but Susanoo deflected the attack and sent the younger girl away from him. Fighting against Susanoo proved to be a tougher challenge than she thought. _"He's strong. Really strong. I think he can even give Erza a hard time."_ The young dragon slayer crouched down as she placed her hand on the ground. **"Sky Dragon's…"** Wind surrounded her body. **"Soar Charge!"** she launched herself from her position and headed straight toward Susanoo. He did manage to block the attack but it was powerful enough to push him back a bit. The attack was Wendy's version of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Sword Horn. There was another attack she took out of Natsu's book. The wind around her vanished and started to form again out of her elbow. **"Sky Dragon's Gusting Elbow!"** She took a swing and the attack did manage to hit the human Imperial Arms but it looked like it didn't affect him much. He slammed his staff into Wendy's side and sent her back quite a few feet. Susanoo really didn't pull any punches during his fight with the young dragon slayer. Wendy was holding her side with her hand and panting heavily.

"Impressive. A hit like that would've broken all of her ribs on that side." Chelsea spoke. "Those enhancement spells she did before really help out a lot."

Leone turned to her. "Wait, Wendy used her spells and she's still having a hard time fighting against Su?" She looked back at the fight. It made sense to her with Susanoo being and Imperial Arms. Seeing this fight made Leone remember her first fight with Wendy.

Lubbock groaned as he clenched his hands tightly. "Come on Wendy! I got a lot riding on here!"

Tatsumi didn't understand what he meant by that. "What are you talking about this time?"

"We've made another bet on who would win." Mine calmly answered as she was polishing her weapon.

"You guys made another bet on her?!"

Najenda chuckled at Tatsumi's reaction. "Yes, of course. The bet, this time, is that the losers of the bet will have to do the chores of the winners for the next week. Lubbock here betted on Wendy while the rest of us betted on Susanoo." Tatsumi could see why Lubbock was rooting for Wendy to win since he wasn't the biggest fan of Susanoo and was so adamant about Wendy winning. If she lost, he would have to do chores up to four people. "What do you say Tatsumi? Care to join in?"

He just put his hand up in front of him. "No thanks. I'll sit this one out."

Leone on the other hand. "I'm in. Put me up for Wendy."

While Lubbock was elated that Leone was going for Wendy (Not that anyone was surprised by that.) Chelsea scoffed at the decision. "Really now? I know you like the girl but face it. Even if Wendy is a dragon slayer, there's no chance she would ever beat Su-"

Suddenly all of them heard Wendy yell loudly and a powerful gust of cold wind erupted out of her. _**"ICE SKY DRAGON MODE!"**_

The other members of Night Raid couldn't make sense of what they were seeing right now. Mine's Imperial Arms active out of nowhere. "What the hell? Pumpkin powered up all of a sudden!"

Susanoo sensed the sudden increase of power coming out of the young dragon slayer. "Interesting."

Wendy jumped into the air as ice and wind formed around her hand. _**"ICE SKY DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"**_ AS she was coming down, Susanoo held his weapon in front to block the attack.

The attack did connect and as a result, the ground beneath them shattered and the cold wind coming out of the attack blew out as everyone felt it. They had to use their arms to shield themselves from the wind. Wendy continued to yell as her attack suddenly became larger and much more intense. She managed to push Susanoo completely back along with her attack and kept going while tearing everything up before its path. Once the attack was far enough, it exploded and everyone felt the force of it. The other members saw that everything in front of the attack was completely destroyed. "Holy crap…" Lubbock summed up everyone's thoughts.

At the other end, Susanoo was partially destroyed and started to regenerate. "What incredible power she has."

Wendy took in a deep breathe. _**"ICE SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"**_ She unleashed her breath attack and like her previous attack; it completely obliterated everything in its path. Even more so with this one. Except for this time a large explosion occurred again right after the breath attack.

Susanoo saw the attack coming and managed to evade it by dodging to the side but the breath attack still kept going until it completely destroyed the cliff face up ahead. After that happened, everyone in Night Raid saw the sight before them. Everything in front of those attacks including the ground was completely ravaged. That last one was powerful enough to destroy even Susanoo. _"So this is the power Wendy used to defeat Esdeath. It's unlike anything I've seen before. I'm beginning to see the difference between our world and hers."_ Najenda couldn't find the right words to express what she had just witnessed.

Wendy's power faded and returned to normal. As she did, the young dragon slayer felt incredibly exhausted and collapsed on the ground. She only heard one thing before she blacked out. "Wendy!"

 **B**

Wendy started coming to and her eyes began to stir. Once she opened her eyes, the young dragon slayer saw Leone looking down at her and smiled. "Well, hello there. Feeling better?"

The younger girl quickly found out she was resting her head on Leone's lap while lying down on the couch. She groaned and sat up. "Y-Yeah. How long was I out?"

"About thirty minutes." Wendy looked around to see Akame and the rest in the living room as well.

Susanoo walked up to Wendy and gave her a cup of water. "Here you go."

The sky dragon slayer was thankful for his kindness. "Thank you, Mr. Su. I hope I didn't hurt you too much." She began drinking her cup.

Lubbock was questioning her choice of words. _"Hurt him? You almost wiped him out of existence with what you pulled out."_

The human Imperial Arms smiled at her. "Not at all."

Mine just scoffed. "Are you kidding me?! You practically destroyed everything all around and in front of you. When in the hell did you learn how to do that?"

Wendy finished her cup and set down on the table. "Funny enough, just now." Everyone had no response to that.

Leone laughed. "Wow, Wendy. I think that new power of yours can be your trump card."

The younger girl turned to her. "You really think so?"

Najenda cleared her throat and Wendy looked at her. "Well…I am glad you can be able to use it again. However, if you end up fighting Esdeath again, she'll be expecting it. She won't make the same mistake twice." After learning about Wendy defeating the general, she sent word about it back to HQ. The reply was less than skeptical but they knew she wasn't the type to make up stories. It wasn't until after a week they stayed in their new location that they learned Esdeath was still alive. How she survived they'll never know. She turned to Chelsea. "Now that everyone has improved since our time here, what do you think of Night Raid now that you've been with us for the past month?"

Chelsea put into some thought about the question. "I'll tell all of you this. You're a lot stronger than my previous team. Wendy especially since I've never seen anyone like her." Several of the members felt rather proud hearing that. "With that said, I took up the liberty of looking at your previous reports regarding Sheele and Bulat. Both of them died in recent battles. They didn't die because they weren't strong. They died because they were incompetent."

Mine growled at the comment. "What did you just say?"

Chelsea turned around. "What I'm trying to say is all of you better get your act together. If not, there'll be a good chance one of you ends up dead next before all of this is over." With that said, she started to head for the stairs.

Mine gritted her teeth as she clenched her hand tightly. "She really pisses me off so much."

 **B**

Wendy sighed contently as she was enjoying her hot open bath. Leone wanted to join with her but the younger girl insisted she would like to time to think alone. She thought about what Chelsea said earlier about Sheele and Bulat. What she said about them made her upset. Even if she was on the same team as Wendy, hearing that from Chelsea was like a direct hit to her heart. _"Why did she have to say that about Sheele and Bulat?"_ She heard footsteps approaching behind her. "Hello? Don't worry, I'll be out soon!"

"Hi there Wendy!"

Wendy quickly looked behind and blushed furiously. Before her was Leone wearing nothing but a towel and even that showed off a lot of cleavage. "L-Leone!? Why are you here?' I thought I told you I needed some time to think."

The blonde just waved her hand at the younger girl. "I thought you could use the company. Besides it's not like I'll be talking to you a lot. I'm just here to enjoy myself." She started to remove her towel. The young dragon slayer looked away still having that heavy blush on her face. Sure it wasn't the first time she saw the other girl naked before but it was still embarrassing every single time. Leone entered the bath and sat down next to Wendy. Once gain the young girl couldn't help but glance over to the blonde's breasts which were floating in the water. Leone stretched her arms out. "Ahh, this feels so good." The two sat in idle silence for a few minutes. "Hey Wendy, I got a question."

The younger girl turned to her. "What is it?"

Leone looked at her and smiled. Next thing she did was hit Wendy lightly on her head. "Left yourself wide open there." She spoke in a different voice. Smoke suddenly came out and Chelsea giggled. "Got you."

Wendy was caught off guard. "Chelsea?!" Well, it least it wasn't Leone but Chelsea was still naked in the bath with the younger girl.

The older girl loved her reaction. "Looks like I can fool you after all. I figured the steam coming out of the hot spring would dull your sense of smell. I simply adapted and went for the kill." Wendy had to admit Chelsea won that round. "You know if you could sense aura that may help you out a bit."

The younger girl was actually interested in the subject. "Aura? What do you mean by that?"

Chelsea giggled at Wendy's nativity. "Aura is kinda like one's inner life force. Each person has a different kind of aura. Sensing aura is kinda like a sixth sense. Take Tatsumi's Incursio for example. Its trump card can make the user invisible but that's all it does. If you can sense the user's aura, you can find him right away. You can also mask your aura to hide from those who can sense yours. Learn something like that and with your kind of senses, you'll be able to get the drop of your opponent easily." She made sure to explain that clearly since she was able to sense Tatsumi right away hiding behind a rock.

The explanation made Wendy greatly interested in the subject. "Really? You think so? Is it hard to learn?"

The older girl shook her head. "Not really. I'm sure you'll pick it up in no time."

Now Wendy had something to look forward to. Any little bit would help her become stronger. She had one other question. "What are you doing in the bath anyway?"

Chelsea chuckled. "Because it was my turn, duh." And Wendy felt a bit dumb after hearing that. She forgot it was her turn.

Actually, this proved to be the perfect time since it was just the two of them alone. "Um…Chelsea?"

The other girl looked at the young dragon slayer curiously. "What is it?"

Wendy took a deep breath. "It's about what you said earlier. What you said about Sheele and Bulat."

Chelsea knew something like this would come up sooner or later. "Oh, that. What about it?"

The way she said that made the younger girl a bit more upset. It was rare for her be a little mad. "It's just the way you said about them-"

Chelsea groaned. "Look, I'm going to have to stop you right there. What I said about them before is the truth."

"But you don't know them!" Wendy shouted. Chelsea never heard the girl blow up like that in the time she knew her. The young dragon slayer glared at the older girl. "You read what was on their profiles! You never met them. Sure I've only known them for a short time but I at least I knew they were nice people. I won't stand for anyone talking bad about them!" Ally or not, she won't allow Chelsea insult her friends.

The older girl was taken back a bit by Wendy's little outburst but had an argument of her own. "You're right. I don't know them as well as you or the others but my point still stands. Just because they were good people doesn't guarantee they would survive. I know you're from a different world but this isn't your world. Whatever morals or beliefs you had back where you came from, they won't work here. Trivial ideas like that are just another way for you to get killed. Being here for a month should've taught you that by now."

Wendy looked down at the water. It's true. She was in this world for over a month now. It was the longest she had gone without seeing Chelia, Carla, and everyone else. However, there was one thing Chelsea was wrong about. "That may be true but…" She stood up from the bath and looked directly at Chelsea in the eye. "I will never change what I believe in! No matter what world I'm in, I will value those who are close to me. If I cast aside what I was raised, taught about, then it would be the same as betrayal to me! These will be the very same lessons; the same feelings that will help me survive in this world! I care about everyone in Night Raid deeply. That includes you as well Chelsea."

Chelsea didn't know how to respond to that kind of declaration. She had never seen a resolve as strong as the girl standing before her. That last part lingered in her mind and made her blush a bit. There was one thing about this scene. "Wow, Wendy. I never knew you were so bold."

The young dragon slayer didn't understand that until she looked at herself. She was standing in the bath practically bare. Wendy went red with embarrassment. "Yaahh!" She instantly sat back down holding herself.

Chelsea laughed. "Well, that was funny." Something like that was needed at the moment. She could finally relax now. "That's some determination you have. It's a whole lot stronger than most adults I've known back at HQ." She sighed and looked at the night sky. "You know, not too long ago when I came back from a mission, I had found out the team I was on before was killed while I was gone. I do sympathize with you about everyone in Night Raid. All of you are a lot of fun."

After hearing that, Wendy figured she may have jumped the gun a bit. "I'm sorry Chelsea." So the reason why she said all of that before was because she was concerned about the others. She didn't want to see them killed like her last team. She smiled at her. "You know Chelsea, I think you're a lot a nicer than you let on."

Chelsea turned to the younger girl and blushed yet again. She splashed some water at Wendy. "Don't say things like that to me! I'm just looking out for my mental well-being just like everyone else."

Wendy wiped some of the water off of her. "Right. Sorry about that." At this point, Tatsumi decided to leave while he still can. He would rather like not to be caught.

The two girls sat in silence once again but Chelsea had one more question. "You know Wendy, as long as you've been in our world, haven't you already given up trying to go back to yours?"

To her surprise, the younger girl shook her head. "No, I haven't. I know there must be a way to return. I know Chelia hasn't given up. She would never give up on me so I won't give up on her."

Chelsea chuckled again. "You have that much faith in her huh?"

The younger girl nodded. "Yes. To believe in your friends. That's what it means to have faith. That's one the lessons Fairy Tail taught me."

The other girl made note of that. _"Faith huh? With the kind of power she has, Wendy may be able to see through this to the end. However, that doesn't mean the rest of us will be able to. But…when I look into those eyes, I can't help but believe in the same thing as well."_

Wendy turned to the older girl and blinked a few times. "Is something the matter Chelsea?"

She just shook her head. "No. Just thinking about some things. Like how glad I am meeting someone like you." She also gave a sly smile and moved closer to the younger girl. "Although, I never pegged you to be a pervert."

Wendy scooted back a bit. "W-What do you mean by that?"

Chelsea grinned. "You know what I mean. Did you think I wouldn't notice when you glanced over to me while I was pretending to be Leone? I think the hormones are getting the better of you." At this point, Wendy just submerged herself into the water to hide her embarrassment. Chelsea absolutely loved this. _"Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with her."_


	21. The Demon's Bet

**A/N: Hey guys how it's going? First off I would like to announce that I have now successfully caught up with the manga. After that I said to myself "Well now. I threw Wendy into deeper shit then I thought." Now that I read the manga, what does this mean about the planning I had for the story? I'll tell you that part after the chapter. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Twenty One: The Demon's Bet

Another day arrived at the Capital. Seryu was happily walking down the hall while violently dragging Koro by his leash. She slammed the door open to the dining room. "Good morning my comrades! How are you at this fine hour!?"

"Good morning Seryu."

And in an instant, Seryu's day was ruined….again. Among with the rest of the Jaegers was Syka who was setting down their breakfast. Wave looked over to her and smiled. "Oh, good morning Seryu."

His greeting was ignored as Seryu continued to stare at the demon girl. She growled and pointed her finger at Syka. "You! Why in the hell are you here?!"

Syka just stared at the other girl blankly. "Serving breakfast of course. I have yours already set at your seat."

"I still refuse to eat anything you created by your hands of evil!" This has been going on for the past month. Ever since that surprise kiss happened, Syka has been following Seryu nonstop wherever she went. Not only that but the demon had taken up cooking lessons from Bols in order to please Seryu. Even though the other girl rejected them every single time, Syka still persisted and pursued Seryu without taking the hint Seryu really doesn't want anything to do with the demon.

Bols set down the next plate for Kurome. "Oh come now Seryu. She worked hard making that breakfast for you. No need to be so hard on her."

Kurome took a bite out of her breakfast. "Yeah, you're the only one she ever cooks for. It's a waste for you to leave the food as is." Even though she said that, Kurome didn't have any problem eating the other girl's share.

Their words fell on deaf ears. "I don't care about that!" She glared at the demon angrily. "When are you going to realize I'm not interested in you!?"

Syka continued to stare at her blankly. "I do believe you humans call it 'hard to get.'"

Seryu groaned. She couldn't believe the demon was this dense. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm not even into other girls. Even if I was, I'd rather go with Kurome!"

That caused said girl to cough violently while eating. She pounded her chest while downing her milk to calm herself. Kurome was panting heavily. "What the hell Seryu!?"

Run just took a sip of his coffee. "My my such a bold statement coming from you."

Seryu realized the position she put herself in. "Wait, hold on! All of you should know what I meant by that!"

"That's enough Seryu."

Everyone turned to Esdeath who entered the room. "G-General Esdeath." Now Seryu felt rather embarrassed if the general heard what she said.

Esdeath walked toward her seat while keeping an eye on Syka. She kept a careful watch on the demons living here from the past month. So far, they have been complacent without making too much trouble. The further the general studied them, the more she learned about them. Raid spent most of his time held up in his cell, same with Sklade and Rugoro. The only ones who spent time outside of their cells were Syka who spent a majority of her time trying to obtain Seryu's attention. Beatrice, on the other hand, spent a large amount of her time walking through the place grounds. By this time, everyone in the palace knows about the demons. Esdeath sat down on her chair. "I see you've made yourself comfortable."

Syka was wary about the general. The other humans surrounding here were nothing compared to Esdeath. However, she wasn't as strong as Beatrice. Let alone the Nine Demon Gates. "Yes, of course."

Bols set down the general's breakfast in front of her. "Here you go."

Esdeath smiled at the food. "Thank you, Bols." She looked over at Syka. "So, tell me. Now that the five of you have been here for over a month, what are your thoughts?"

The demon blinked a few times before she took out a notepad and opened it. "This is a list of complaints from the others. Raid is having trouble sleeping because of the constant begging from the other prisoners and threatens to and I quote 'beat the ever loving crap out of you so you can shut up.' Sklade is running out of rats to eat, Rugoro still wants to finish his fight with the monster dog, and Beatrice still wants to see what the Capital looks like." She closed the book.

Wave didn't know what to think about the list. _"Are you kidding me right now?"_

Of course, they would complain about something like that. During their stay, the demons acted more like guests rather than prisoners. Then again, they weren't human. Ordinary means wouldn't work on them. "I see. Next time you see your leader, tell her this. None of you are allowed outside the palace grounds."

Syka nodded. "I understand. I'll relay the message to her."

Seryu gritted her teeth. "If you understand that then why won't you leave me alone? What's it going to take for you to stop chasing me?"

The demon smiled. "If you so wish for me to stop pursuing you, how about we form a bet?"

That caught everyone's interest. "A bet?" Seryu wondered.

The other girl nodded. "Yes. If you win I'll leave you alone. However, if I win, you and I will be going out together. What do you think?" This was a perfect opportunity for Syka.

The same could be said for Seryu. She smiled at the offer. "If that is what it takes then fine. I'll do more than win. I'll kill you!"

Syka chuckled. "We'll see about that."

 **B**

After breakfast, everyone headed to a large open area in the palace. Esdeath and the Jaegers were off to the sidelines while Seryu and Syka were preparing for their fight. Wave couldn't help but feel worried. "Is Seryu going to be alright? I mean her fight last time didn't go so well."

"Maybe so but Seryu has Koro this time. It won't be an easy fight." Run surmised.

"How right you are." Everyone looked behind to see Beatrice and the rest walked up to them. "Maybe alone Syka has a chance but this will be the perfect opportunity to see what the human can truly do."

Kurome wondered about their sudden appearance. "How did you know about this?"

Beatrice just waved her hand. "Syka let us know with telepathy magic. It's a simple magic some humans use back in our world. All of us can use it to communicate if some are away." She turned to the two girls. "Now let us see how this will unfold."

Seryu chuckled anxiously. This was the only chance she had to make the demon girl leave her alone once and for all. "Are you ready Seryu?" Syka called out.

The other girl was more than ready. "You don't need to ask me. I'll kill you and wipe your evil off from the face of the land! Now Koro!" The dog Imperial Arms barked and suddenly grew larger in size as it growled deeply. "Make a delicious treat out of her!"

Koro jumped straight at Syka with its mouth wide open. However, she jumped over and was above the dog's back. "You're in the way." She raised her arm and her two fingers began to glow a deep purple color. She struck down piercing the back with her fingers and slammed Koro into the ground. Syka jumped off and headed straight toward Seryu. "You're mine!" Suddenly something didn't feel right. Seryu was just smiling devilishly. An even more grim feeling came over the demon. She looked back to see Koro right behind and slammed her with its fist away from its owner. Syka crashed into the ground and groaned. "How? It shouldn't be able to move after I struck it."

Seeing this also intrigued Beatrice. "How strange. Syka's Venom curse should've immobilized the beast but it's still moving."

"Hekatonkheires is an organic Imperial Arms. It is impervious to any toxic substance." Esdeath explained.

That fact was both interesting and worrisome to Beatrice. "So there's more to this toy dog this human has then we thought." She saw Syka stand up. _"Syka is at a disadvantage here. Her Venom curse can incapacitate her foe when struck with its paralyzing effect that can also affect the internal organs of her victim. After some time has passed, the victim suffers from failing systems within the body. However, this beast is immune to it and her deadly touch now useless. Not to mention she won't hurt the girl using it. Still…"_

Syka rolled her shoulder. That last attack caught her off guard by surprise but she won't make the same mistake twice. "Phase Seven now Koro!" Koro ate Seryu's arm and she pulled out her cannon. She jumped into the air and pointed the weapon directly at Syka. **"Cannon of Justice!"** She fired at the demon girl.

The blast hit and dust scattered everywhere. "Remind me again why Syka is interested in this crazy chick?" Raid asked.

The demon quickly came out of the dust cloud and ran toward where Seryu was going to land. However, Koro blocked her path and punched hard at her. Syka managed to cross her arms in front of her to block the attack. She was pushed back quite a ways away. "How do you like that?!" Seryu landed back onto the ground. "I'll end you here and now! Koro! Time to use your trump card! Go berserk!"

The look in Koro's eyes changed and started to grow bulkier. The color of its fur turned a deep blood red. Koro unleashed a thunderous roar which caused everyone to cover their ears from the loud noise.

Once it ceased, Raid groaned. "Aw, damn that was loud. Freaking thing is nuts."

"Beast, powerful, dangerous." Sklade added.

Beatrice scoffed. "Perhaps there is more to these toys then we thought."

Rugoro let out his own roar. "Ah, not fair! I still have a bone to pick with that mutt and Syka is going to have all the fun!"

"She is going to fight a giant bloodthirsty monster and your only complaint is that Syka is going to have fun instead of you?" Raid seriously questions Rugoro's thinking sometimes.

"Knock it off you two." Both looked over to Beatrice who was still looking quite calm. "Syka isn't done yet. Powerful as the beast has become, she has yet to reveal her true strength."

Seryu laughed madly. "This is the end for you. Finally, I'll be rid of you once and for all!" Suddenly she heard Syka laughing as well. She stopped hers and wondered what was funny to the demon. "Why are you laughing? Don't you see what's going to happen to you?"

Syka continued to laugh. "I knew it. I knew there was a reason why I liked you. Since you revealed your hand…" The Wind suddenly blew out coming from the demon. "It's only fair I use mine as well!"

Esdeath and the rest felt a rather sudden increase of aura coming out from the demon. Not only that, it felt quite sinister. "What's happening here!?" Esdeath demanded.

She heard Beatrice laugh as well. She looked over at her and saw the demon smiling. "There's something you should know. Out of all of us, Syka is the third most dangerous in our group. Sklade is fifth, Raid is fourth, Rugoro being the second and I being the first. However, when Syka does this, she becomes just as dangerous as Rugoro!"

"Do what exactly?" Esdeath didn't have time for mind games.

Beatrice was all too glad to answer that. "Her true power. Her Etherious form!"

The wind became even stronger. Syka's body began to glow. Seryu prepared for what was about to come. The demon's body was beginning to change. Her facial features were becoming vastly different from her usual look and her body started to increase in size. A shadow overlapped Seryu as she couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. Once the transformation was complete, Syka let out a beastly roar. Seryu was paralyzed by fear. "Just…what the hell is she?"

 **B**

The sound of attacks being exchange can be heard in the forest air. Wendy and Leone were sparring but it was a bit different than usual. Wendy had her eyes closed and was wearing earplugs. Overseeing the fight were Mine and Chelsea. The reason for the training was so the young dragon slayer can sense aura. The best way for her to learn was shutting out her other senses. It was difficult at first but over time she was improving. Leone never felt so proud of her. She tried to land a few hits to the younger girl but Wendy managed to deflect them all. Once Leone was open, she came in close. **"Sky Dragon's Gusting Elbow!"**

The Wind came out of her elbow and managed to strike Leone's midsection. The attack sent the blonde back a few feet. She panted and held her stomach. _"Man, it's insane how strong Wendy has gotten. If she had this kind of strength back when we first fought, I wouldn't stand a chance."_ She sensed Wendy's aura and it was powerful. It was like powerful currents of wind overlapping each other.

Wendy could sense Leone's aura as well after a few hours of sparring with her. _"Leone's aura. It's strong like a wild beast and intense like wildfire."_

Chelsea smiled at what she was seeing. "It seems Wendy has the hang of it now. Leone hasn't been able to land a single hit on her in the past hour."

Mine had to agree. "Yeah, no kidding. After what Wendy did yesterday, this is nothing."

Leone jumped into the air. "Here I come, Wendy!" She prepared a kick all the way to where the younger girl was.

The young dragon slayer sensed the attack coming from above and jumped out of the way. Leone's attack hit the ground as Wendy quickly headed toward the older girl. **"Sky Dragon's Claw!"** The blonde managed to block the attack with her arm. Just like before, Leone felt the power of the attack going through her body even though she blocked it. She tossed Wendy away but she wasn't done yet. Wind gathered around her hand. **"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** Leone was ready for the attack. However, she sensed something and it was dangerous. For just a second, Leone didn't see Wendy coming at her. No, it was a dragon and it looked furious. She also could've sworn she heard the dragon roar. Leone had never felt so terrified before. In the next second, the attack stopped but the wind blew through behind the blonde. "Leone?" The older girl snapped out of it and saw Wendy before her. The young dragon slayer opened her eyes and looked at the other girl. "Are you all right? Your aura went still for a moment." She removed the earplugs so she could hear.

Leone calmed down and was relieved. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I thought I saw something." It wasn't a total lie. For that one second, she really did think she saw a dragon. _"Just what was that now? One second I was fighting Wendy and the next I was about to take on a dragon."_

The two girls suddenly heard clapping and saw Chelsea as well as Mine walking up to them. "Alright, let's say Wendy won that one. Shall we head back now?" Everyone agreed with Chelsea's suggestion.

As they were walking back, Wendy was a bit ahead while the other three were close behind. It seemed to be a good time to discuss just what happened during the sparring. "So, what happened Leone? It's not like you to freeze up like that."

Leone sighed. She still felt that terrifying feeling going down her spine. "It was really weird. It was like for a second but…I could've sworn I saw a dragon coming at me instead of Wendy."

Hearing that made Chelsea curious. "A dragon? Are you serious?"

The other girl nodded. "Yeah. I was feeling out her aura the entire time and when she was coming at me with that attack, that was when I saw it. Not only that but it wasn't the first time I saw that dragon."

"What do you mean by that?" Mine asked.

Leone looked at Wendy. "It was back when I first fought her. It was right before she beat me. I could've sworn I saw a white dragon that was over her."

The other two girls looked at Wendy as well. "I know she's becoming stronger at a fast rate but I find it hard to believe Wendy can't have an aura of a dragon."

Mine thought otherwise. "Maybe but that kid pulled out some pretty big surprises before. First beating Esdeath, then that weird Ice Sky Dragon Mode of hers, I wouldn't be surprised if she did have an aura of a dragon." She looked over at Chelsea and smiled as an opportunity presented itself. "By the way, Leone, Chelsea here pretended to be you while Wendy was in the hot spring."

Anger immediately flared up inside the blonde and turned to Chelsea. "You did what now!?"

Chelsea now felt a bit endangered. "Now hold on a minute. I can explain." She looked over to Mine who had a smug smile on her face. _"Tatsumi must've told her."_ She would have to talk to him later. However, her words fell on deaf ears as Leone thought up of what might've happened.

 _I_

 **Leone's mind**

 _Both girls were out of the hot spring with towels covering their bodies but "Leone" was on top of Wendy with their faces being dangerously close. The young dragon slayer's face looked rather flushed about the position they were in. "Leone, please. This is so embarrassing."_

 _"_ _Leone" giggled flirtatiously. "What's so embarrassing? It's just you and me all alone with no one bothering us." She leaned in with their lips about to touch._

 _I_

The real blonde screamed. _"I knew I should've gone in with her!"_ She really didn't want to lose the current relationship she had with the younger girl.

"No Leone. Whatever you were thinking didn't happen." All three girls looked at Wendy while she was looking back at them. "All Chelsea and I did was talk. That's all." She looked ahead once again. She really did wonder what Leone was thinking about in her head to reach that conclusion. Leone sighed in relief but glared at Chelsea. The other girl giggled nervously. Teasing Leone may have been fun but it was also quite dangerous.

 **B**

Seryu was sighed sadly as she was sitting on her bed in her room while Koro whined worriedly about her. She looked down to her Imperial Arms and hugged it. "Oh, Koro."

She heard the door open and saw Syka walk into Seryu's room drying her hair with a towel. The demon just left the shower and was wearing a simple black T-shirt and shorts. "Hello, Seryu." The other girl didn't know what to think of Syka right now. Part of her was furious while the other terrified. It didn't matter in the end because the girl before her…was now her girlfriend. She could still clearly remember how the fight ended.

 _F_

Seryu was horrified at the sight she saw. Her body was badly damaged by one of Syka's attacks and she saw Koro who was lying on the ground defeated. "Koro!" She was breathing heavily as Seryu had never seen her friend in such a state before. Once Syka entered in her Etherious form, there wasn't anything neither Koro nor Seryu could do.

Speaking of the demon girl, she reverted back into her original form. Esdeath and the rest of the Jaegers were in shock and awe at what they just saw. Mostly shock. "You've got to be kidding me. All of them have this kind of power?"

Wave heard Raid laugh and turned to him. The demon gave a wicked smile to him. "You got that right ya country hick. If we would've been serious from the start, you and your little friends would've been finished."

Beatrice chuckled as she smiled at Esdeath. "Do you see now? What you just witnessed is what the demons of Tartaros are truly capable of!"

Seryu dropped to her knees and tears were coming out from her eyes. "Koro…I'm sorry."

 _F_

So now Seryu was trapped. She had to honor her end. A bet was a bet and she had to accept it. No matter how much she hated it. "Are you okay Seryu?" Syka sat down next to the other girl. The demon could sense the displeasure coming from Seryu. "If you're upset about the fight, maybe there's something I can do to make you feel better."

She tried to reach out but the other girl slapped the demons' hand away and glared angrily at her. "Don't you dare touch me! It's because of you I'm in this situation in the first place! You practically forced me to be with you! Why don't you see that I hate you!?" Syka still kept her face indifferent. All she did was hug the other girl. Even after what Seryu told her, the demon girl still refused to back down. "Why? Why won't you leave me alone?"

Syka's hug only brought the two closer. "It's because I do understand you. I know how you feel."

Seryu separated from the other girl. "How would you know how I feel? You're a demon."

Syka smiled at the other girl and placed her hand on the top of Seryu's chest. The guard blushed slightly. "In the past month, I have learned a few things about you. I know you lost those who you considered close. I know the feeling since I lost my guild."

Seryu just scoffed at the idea and removed the demon's hand off from her chest. "Your guild was nothing but demons. They deserved what happened to them."

The demon giggled at the words. She admired how strong the girl's belief in justice was. "I thought you would say that. Yes, Tartaros was a guild of demons but a guild nonetheless. We were following what we believed in just like you follow what you believe in."

The other girl felt offended hearing that. "That's a lie! What I follow is the path of justice. You follow the path of evil."

Again Syka giggled. "And that is what's interesting about the concept. There is a fine line between evil and justice. What may be justice to you may be evil to others and what might be evil to you may be justice to them."

Seryu growled and shook her head. "Quit confusing me damn it! What I follow is the path of absolute justice!"

The demon was having fun with this. All she needed was a few more pushes. "And we followed what was justice to us. It didn't matter who was in the way. Just as long we achieved our goal. Again, not so different from your idea."

Now Seryu had a counter for that. "No, it's not. What you believed in would've harmed thousands of innocent people."

Syka had to admit the other girl had her there but she wasn't done yet. "You have a point yes. However, like I said before, we would do anything to accomplish what we believed in. You have found a difference but there are more similarities between us. That's why I believe I'm so attracted to you."

Seryu was still a bit uncomfortable hearing that. "But how? You're a demon."

"And you're a human. I know the situation. It doesn't change the fact how I feel about you." Syka yawned as she stretched out her arms. "Well, this has been an entertaining talk but now I feel like I should rest now." She lay down on the bed.

It took a few seconds for Seryu to realize what happened. "Wait, why are you lying down on my bed?" She really didn't want to deal with the demon anymore then she had to.

Syka breathed in deeply. "Because we're dating now. Don't worry, I won't abuse the privileges. I'll see you when I wake up." With that said the demon closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Seryu sighed as she knew she could kill Syka with Koro while the demon was asleep but that would violet her given word. Something she can never do. All Seryu could do was watch Syka sleeping soundly. Now that was watching the other girl a little more closely, it was hard to believe she transformed into some sort of monster earlier but seeing her now was…Seryu shook her head. _"No. There was no way in hell I was going to think that. She is a demon and therefore she is evil."_

Even though she thought that, Syka's words still rang through her head. _"That's why I believe I'm so attracted to you."_ No matter how hard Seryu tried, she couldn't get Syka out of her head.

 **A/N: Right so here's my plan. What I'm going to in the story is put in what certain events happened both in the anime and in the manga. Think of it as a combo of the two. That way I can get to the ending of the story I want. How in the hell would that work out? That's for me to know (and imagine the events hundreds of times over until I get to them.) And you to find out.**


	22. The Dragon's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Twenty Two: The Dragon's Secret

The sound of waves could be heard crashing into the rocks. Wendy was looking over the large lake where Susanoo and Akame use a fishing spot sometimes to catch dinner. She looked at her hand as she opened and closed it. _"I can feel it. I can feel how strong I've become."_ The young dragon slayer looked over at her bracelet and sighed sadly. _"Chelia…"_ It's been two months now since Wendy arrived in this world. Two whole months since she last saw Chelia, Carla, and her world. Not one day, one minute has by without thinking about how her friends were doing. The young dragon slayer looked up at the sky. _"I wonder how all of you are doing now?"_ She imagined her friends in Lamia Scale up in the sky. Suddenly she heard rustling coming from the bushes behind her. Wendy turned around to where the sound was coming from. "Who's there?" The person emerged from the bushes. "Chelsea?"

The older girl smiled at Wendy. "Hey there Wendy." She waved at the other girl.

The young dragon slayer tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Chelsea giggled as she smiled at the sky dragon slayer. "I was ordered to come get you. Leone let me know where you were. In any case, come on. We're heading out to the new base. Not only that but we have a new mission. Let's regroup with the others. Akame already brought back Tatsumi and Susanoo."

Wendy felt a bit nervous now. It was their first mission in two months. She tried her best to smile. "Okay. Let's go back. I'm kinda excited to see the new base." The young dragon slayer ran over to Chelsea and the two began to walk back to where the others were.

As they were walking back, there was a bit of silence between the two girls. During the past month, Chelsea heard a great deal of what Wendy had to go through back in her world from the other members. Half of those events she couldn't believe happened to the younger girl. _"Mine wasn't kidding. Wendy has seen and experienced more than the rest of us."_ The more she learned about the young dragon slayer, the more the older girl really wanted to know more about her. There was one subject she wanted to learn the most. "So…Wendy…"

The younger girl looked over to her. "Yes? What is it?"

Chelsea cleared her throat. "Leone told me that you like a girl called Chelia. What can you tell me about her?" It was rare for her to be alone with Wendy now since Leone won't leave her side. Seeing the blonde cuddle up to the younger girl made Chelsea feel a bit uneasy. It almost felt like…she was jealous.

Hearing the sky god slayer's name always made Wendy feel a bit sad but decided to tell the other girl anyway. She did ask nicely after all. "Well to start off, Chelia is a sky god slayer of Lamia Scale."

And already this interested Chelsea greatly. "A sky god slayer huh? What, was she raised by a god like you were raised by a dragon?" That would've been a surreal thing for her.

Wendy shook her head at the question. "No, nothing like that. From what she told me, Chelia learned her magic from a book that had information about lost magic. There are several differences between my magic and hers. One is that her wind is black. Another is that she can heal herself from any injury she receives and can heal others like I can."

Chelsea had to admit that was impressive. _"Self-healing huh? No pun intended but that power would be considered to be a godsend in our world. However, I'm sure fatal attacks would work on her."_ She giggled at the young dragon slayer. "I can see why you like this Chelia girl so much." She saw Wendy blush which made her look…cute. Her eyes widened with realization. _"Wendy cute? I mean sure she's adorable, especially when she acts thi-"_ And she realized where her thoughts were going. _"Wa-what in the world am I thinking here?"_

"Well…it's kinda more than that." Wendy's comment snapped Chelsea out of her inner debate.

The older girl smiled at her. "Is that so? I wish I can meet her." She wanted more than that. Chelsea wanted to see what Wendy's world was like. Free of the corruption this one was plagued with. She could also see why Wendy made such a declaration. Chelsea remembered what the others told her about it.

 _F_

"Seriously? Wendy said that?" Chelsea was in the living room with the other Night Raid members. Leone and Wendy were out for their daily training involving danger beasts.

Mine took a bit out her cake. "Yep. I thought she was crazy saying something like that in the first place."

Lubbock chuckled as he remembered that. "She has some guts I'll tell you that."

Chelsea knew the younger girl was a bit headstrong but this seemed a bit much. "Yeah but still. Saying she won't die in our world is a far stretch."

"She has a goal." Akame spoke up. "Wendy is determined to make it back to her world no matter what she has to go through."

Najenda chuckled as well as she remembered Wendy's words. "She may be the youngest out of all of us but her determination is equal to none."

It seemed everyone had high hopes for the younger dragon slayer but Chelsea still wasn't convinced. "Yeah but high hopes and determination aren't enough. What if she does die in our world? What then?"

"Then we won't let that happen." She turned to Tatsumi who gave a confident smile. "Out of all of us, she has the most to lose. She has friends from her world she wants to see again and the same goes for them. We're all behind her for that reason. Leone knows that the most and the best."

Chelsea couldn't argue any longer. Everyone was confident about Wendy. She giggled softly. "All right all right. All you mad your point." Even saying that with a straight face, Chelsea still couldn't help but worry about Wendy.

 _F_

After that, she could see why the younger girl made the declaration. Still, she had a long difficult journey ahead before the goal is reached with multiple obstacles to overcome. Of all the worlds Wendy could've ended up, it had to be his one. _"I can't help but feel sorry for you Wendy. You may be strong but you're still just a young girl hurled into our screwed up world. You have a long way to go but everyone in Night Raid is behind you. I guess…I help you out the best I can too."_

"Um…Chelsea?"

The older girl looked at the younger dragon slayer. "What is it Wendy?"

Wendy slightly blushed. "Do you still feel embarrassed about what happened between us?"

Chelsea wondered what she was talking about until she remembered that little incident between them last month. Chelsea blushed and looked away. "O-Of course not. I'm past that now." Of course, as she said that, the other girl remembered how close their faces were at that time and the position they were in. _"_ _Damn it. Why am I remembering that of all things?"_ She heard Wendy giggle. The blush faded as Chelsea looked over to the young girl. "What's so funny to you?"

The young dragon slayer smiled at Chelsea. "Nothing. It's just I'm glad to have met you that's all."

The other girl didn't know how to reply to that. Instead, she smiled back and looked at the path ahead of them. _"_ _I have to say, I'm glad to have met you too."_

 **B**

While Wendy and Chelsea were walking back to the others, said group was waiting on them to return all ready to go. Tatsumi looked at the building and smiled. "You know I'm actually going to miss this place."

Akame smiled as well. "I agree. I've grown somewhat attached to this area. I'll be sad when we leave." She heard a groan and looked over to Leone who was tapping her foot impatiently. "Is something the matter Leone?"

The blonde pouted. "I don't see why Chelsea had to go and get Wendy. I could've done it."

Najenda blew out a puff of smoke from her cigarette. "Chelsea is capable of it Leone. Calm down."

Leone still wasn't happy with this. "Yeah yeah, I get it. I still don't like it, though."

"Just deal with it Leone." Mine spoke up. "Besides, you've been a bit overprotective to Wendy from Chelsea. It's not fair to her."

Lubbock chuckled weakly. "Yeah totally unfair. I mean you two sleep together in the same room and bathe together in the hot spring. It's totally unfair to her!" Tears were coming out of his eyes. He envied Wendy's situation so much.

The blonde scoffed even though Mine brought up a good point. "I'm just looking after her that's all."

Everyone was skeptical about that. "Leone we all know you're trying to keep Wendy to yourself and away from Chelsea." Mine stated.

Akame had to agree. "Mine has a point. It really is unfair to Chelsea. I think your jealousy is clouding your judgment."

The other girl looked away. Okay, she had to admit she kept Wendy all to herself but she couldn't help it. Leone wasn't much of a sharing person. That and it could be because Leone was a bit territorial since she did "mark" the young dragon slayer. She sighed. "Fine I'll let Chelsea hang around with Wendy but I'm still keeping an eye on them." Everyone smiled at her. While they were on the subject about Wendy. "Speaking of Wendy, there's something up with her."

That caught the attention of the other members. "What makes you say that?" Tatsumi asked.

Leone thought back to Wendy's strange behavior. "It's been happening for a while now but she's been sneaking off in the middle of the night and then coming back after an hour or so. It's weird and not like her."

Susanoo noticed Wendy did doze off time to time. "That explains why she sleeps sometimes in the afternoon. She should keep a consistent sleep schedule."

The other members were quite curious as well. "It is weird. Any idea why she's doing that?" Mine inquired.

The blonde shook her head. "I don't have the slightest idea and I can't ask Wendy about it because I don't want to pressure her. I'm sure she has a reason for doing this." It wasn't like Wendy to keep secrets from the rest of the members but it must've been important.

Najenda finished her cigarette and stomped on it. "Well, whatever the reason, I'm sure Wendy will tell us soon enough." The leader couldn't help but wonder what the younger girl was doing in the middle of the night. Suddenly they heard a noise coming from the woods and saw Chelsea along with Wendy arriving. "Ah, speak of the devil."

Wendy waved at the group. "Hi, everyone. I'm sorry we were keeping all of you waiting."

Leone giggled happily and ran over to her. "Wendy!"

"Hi Leo-mph!" The young dragon slayer didn't get a chance to greet back due to Leone tightly hugging her and shoving Wendy's face into her breasts. Chelsea giggled sheepishly seeing the sight.

Leone made the hug tighter which furthered the younger girl's face into her breasts. Wendy let out muffled screams while flailing her arms out. "Are you all ready to go to the new base?" Her response was more muffled screams.

 **B**

"So this is our new base?" Everyone in Night Raid was looking at their brand new base which looked like exactly like the old one. "It looks the same as the previous one." Wendy commented.

"Well, when you want a base that's easy to escape yet hard to find, the base is bound to look similar to the previous one." Akame explained.

Mine giggled happily. "What's more is that this base has a hot spring close by."

Leone smiled at that fact. "That's what I'm talking about. What do you say we knock back a couple after we're done?"

Chelsea giggled at the suggestion. "Sounds good to me."

The blonde looked over to the young dragon slayer. "What do you say, Wendy? Care to join us?"

Tatsumi pointed his finger at Leone with an angry look on his face. "Wendy can't drink! She's under aged!" There was no way he was going to let Wendy drink Leone's choice of alcohol.

The other member waved her hand at him. "I know that. I thought she would have some ginger ale or something like that."

Tatsumi eyes twitched in suspicion. "Right, whatever you say."

Lubbock came back running back to the group. "Hey, Najenda! I finished setting up the perimeter around the base!"

The leader nodded at him. "Very good Lubbock."

Susanoo was walking up to the group as well while carrying a shovel on his shoulder. "And I finished digging up a few trap holes."

Najenda smiled at him. "Excellent work Susanoo. I expect nothing less from you."

Lubbock growled while glaring at the human Imperial Arms. He pointed his finger at him. "This isn't over yet!" Wendy just laughed nervously at the sight.

Once everyone arrived in the new main room and took up their usual positions. Najenda looked at all of them seriously. "Now that we've arrived at our new base, it's time to hear out your next mission." Wendy gulped but she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She looked over to see Leone smiling at her. "Our targets, this time, are a new type of danger beasts. There have been numerous reports of them being in groups and have shown signs of intelligence. Individually they're very strong and those who went up against them have been killed."

And already this mission sounded dangerous. "Do we have any idea where they are?" Wendy asked.

Najenda nodded at the question. "Yes. They're mostly seen in the south outside of the Capital. They prowl around in the woods and mines but have attacked a few villages. They have eaten humans and livestock alike. The Jaegers and Imperial Army are hunting them but it doesn't seem like their numbers are decreasing."

Mine pondered at the situation. "Well, if they're having a hard time then it's highly unlikely this is a trap."

The leader agreed with the assumption. "I believe so as well. With this mission, we are helping out the Empire. All of you don't have a problem with that right?"

Everyone smiled. "Not one. We'll deal with them." Tatsumi declared.

"As far as we know, all of them need to be eliminated." Akame added.

Leone sighed. "I'm down with it as long as I don't run into any guards."

"We are Night Raid. We will deal with this at night when the enemy is resting." Najenda reminded her.

The blonde giggled embarrassedly. "Oh yeah, that's right."

"So all of you are really going to do this?" Everyone turned to Chelsea who was leaning against the wall. "Why don't we just leave this to Jaegers? Chances are a few of them are bound to be killed by them. It sorts out the problem on both ends."

Everyone was silent for a minute until Tatsumi spoke up. "That may be true but these danger beasts are still attacking innocent people. Even if we are murderers, we still have the duty to protect the people. That's why we have to kill them as quickly as possible."

"I agree with Tatsumi." Now the group looked over to Wendy. "We're doing this to protect the people from these monsters. Even if we are going to help the enemy, making sure that no else has to be harmed by them is what matters the most. Isn't that important as well?"

Again Chelsea couldn't argue with that. She smiled as she sighed. "All right I get it. You two made it clear."

The rest of the group smiled at them. Leone giggled softly at what Wendy said before. _"Good job there Wendy."_

"Then it's settled!" Najenda stood up and placed her metallic arm in front. "Night Raid will now face these monsters and they will pay for what they have done. For this mission, I will pair all of you in groups. Tatsumi, you're with Lubbock."

Tatsumi nodded at the decision. "Right then."

Lubbock wasn't as thrilled. "Aw man. Just my luck."

The leader looked at the next three. "Mine, Chelsea, and Susanoo will be the second group."

The pinkette sighed. _"Great, I get paired up with her."_

Susanoo nodded as well. "Understood."

Chelsea just shrugged. "Fine by me."

Najenda smiled at she looked at the last group. "Finally, Akame, Leone, and Wendy will be the last group."

Leone was thrilled to hear that. "Hell yeah! We're like a dream team."

Akame also smiled at the decision. "They won't stand a chance against us."

Wendy still felt a bit nervous but was determined. "I'll do my best not to slow either of you down."

Tatsumi smiled at her. "I wouldn't worry about that Wendy. I'm sure you'll do fine."

Susanoo was smiling at him until he saw something that caught his eye and gasped. "Tatsumi…there's something important you should know."

Tatsumi wondered what the human Imperial Arms had to say. "Uh…what is it?"

Susanoo glared at him intensely. "The zipper on your pants is open. Will you please close it?!"

Tatsumi looked down at his pants and screamed in surprised. He quickly zipped up pants. Several of the other members began to laugh at him. "Wow Tatsumi! After that speech you gave earlier!" Leone was clutching her sides.

Lubbock was going side by side around him. "Wow dude. How do you feel after that?"

Mine scoffed as she looked away. "You're such an idiot."

Tatsumi growled. "Damn it! Will all of you quit laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry Tatsumi." He looked over to Akame who looked rather guilty. "I had noticed it before but I assumed you left it that way on purpose."

"The hell do you think I am? An exhibitionist?"

Wendy blushed a little hearing that. "Really Tatsumi? I had no idea you were that kind of a person."

Even Wendy was misunderstanding the situation. While the others continued to make fun of him, Chelsea walked up to Najenda and both saw the scene unfold. The leader chuckled. "Well, this is how everyone acts more or less usually. I hope you'll get used to it."

Chelsea chuckled as well. "That's all right but there is something bothering me. When I read the reports about Sheele and Bulat and how there were, I can't help but think that Tatsumi's and other's kindness will be their own undoing. Especially Wendy. What I read from her profile is that she hasn't killed once in the entire time she's been with all of you."

Najenda looked at the rest of the group. "That may be true but Wendy has helped out in other ways. Does the fact she hasn't killed yet bother you that much?"

Chelsea looked closely at the young dragon slayer and smiled. "Not really. In fact, that may be the best for her."


	23. The Demon's Suspicions

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Twenty Three: The Demon's Suspicions

In the palace gardens, Esdeath was kneeling down in front of a field of flowers. Run was standing behind her. "What is it you have to report Run?"

Run placed his hands behind his back. "Of course. Thanks to the Minister's research, the danger beasts we captured were originally human."

Esdeath sighed as her theory about them was proven true. "I thought so. Their features did look the same to me."

Run had a theory of his own. "I suspect that these danger beasts were the end result of some of the doctor's experiments since they appeared after he was killed."

The general thought that wasn't all of it. "What else do you know?"

The blonde sighed. "Well when I looked through his lab, it seemed too ordinary. I assumed I would see the different results of his research but they were milder than I expected."

That drew a conclusion from Esdeath. "So what you're saying is that he may have had a hidden second lab?"

Run nodded at the question. "I believe so. Somehow they were able to escape. There is also an off chance that there may be a third party involved but I'm not sure about that yet." Everything he explained matched up Esdeath's thoughts about the situation. "However, if it is, the doctor may not have encountered enemies while looking for the base but after he found the base. My theory is that he attacked them just so he can use them for his experiments but he was killed instead."

Esdeath sighed as she stood up. "I do believe he may have been madder than I thought. Well, there should be a limited number of those danger beasts. Seryu and the others should be dealing with them quickly. However, that isn't the only problem we have. Ask yourself this Run. Did they escape or did someone set them free?"

That was something to make Run think about. "I understand. I will look further into this."

The general was pleased to hear that. "Excellent. I'm counting on you. This problem we have may be more complicated than we think."

That was something else to think about. There was something off about this picture Run wanted to say. "Of course but if I may state something; I find it unusual for you to be observing flowers."

Esdeath looked back at them. "Oh, these? They're a special kind of flower. If you rub them on an open wound, it would cause an extreme amount of pain. Quite perfect to start torturing prisoners don't you think?"

Run gave an uneasy smile. "How…delightful." There was something else he wanted to ask. "Have you thought about what do with our guests yet?"

The general looked back at him and smiled. "Of course. I say it's about they put in some work."

 **B**

Sunset came upon the Capital. Beatrice and her group were summoned to the courtyard by Beatrice but were never explained why. Raid was a bit annoyed. "Any idea why we're out here in the first place? Granted I am glad I don't have to listen to those freaking screams."

Syka was feeling the same. "I just hope this doesn't take too long. I have something special planned for Seryu."

"I'm afraid you will have to cancel those plans. "All of them saw Esdeath walked up to them. "It's high time all of you pull your weight. I have a bit of an assignment for all of you."

Raid scoffed at her. "Since when in the hell do you give us-"

"That's enough Raid." He looked over to Beatrice and growled. She looked at the general in the eye. The demon turned away. "Fine then. Just what is it you want us to do?" Beatrice obeying the human was really pissing off Raid.

Esdeath pulled out several pieces of paper. "As you may have heard, the Imperial Army and the Jaegers have been dealing with a new type of danger beast. However, we can do only so much while out during the day. Therefore all of you will pick up the pace by killing them at night."

She handed them all the papers. Most tricky was Sklade since he had blades for fingers but he just poked a hole in the paper to hold it. "So this is the task you have for us? I thought you forbade us going outside the palace grounds." Beatrice reminded.

Esdeath hadn't forgotten about that. "Yes I did say that but this is a special exception. The people of the Capital should be inside at night so all of you won't cause much of a scene. The papers I've given you mark the last seen and possible sites of where danger beasts are located. Kill as many as you find and can. I myself will be on night patrol as well. Do all of you understand?"

Raid was about to say something but Beatrice intervened. "But of course. You have my word that we will return."

Even though the general was a bit wary of the demon's words, she knew all of them wouldn't make a break for it. "I'll hold onto that then. All of you will begin shortly when night comes. That will be all." Esdeath began to walk away. She knew the dangers of sending out these demons out there. All of them have a grudge with people from a guild called Fairy Tail which Wendy was part of originally. One of them may encounter her since she is a part of Night Raid but they have been inactive for the past two months. Thinking about her made her heart ache. _"Wendy. I still wait for the day we meet again. I won't let anyone else get to you and the chance we do see each other again, it won't end like last time."_

 **B**

Once night came around, Beatrice and her group were walking through the empty streets of the Capital. While walking, this proved to be a good time for Raid to speak his mind. "Hey, Beatrice."

The leader of the group sighed. "What is it this time Raid?" She was always not a fan of the other demon's complaints.

Raid growled at her. "Why…in the ever loving hell are we taking orders from that ice bitch? Last time I checked we do not take orders from humans. I don't see why you can't just kick her ass already. The rest of us know you're stronger than her." What Raid said was true. All of them wondered why she was obeying Esdeath.

Beatrice sighed again as she closed her eyes. "Tell me Raid. What is it that you've noticed about this Empire?"

He wasn't sure how his question related to hers. "Beats the crap out of me. What does that have to do with my question?"

Raid was always a bit slow understanding the bigger picture. "Then I'll explain it to you. Listen closely, will you? During the two months we've been staying at the palace, I've learned a multitude of facts about the Empire. In short, it is slowly crumbling away. No pun intended Rugoro but this great Empire is rotting from within."

Rugoro laughed. "I don't mind but is that what's really happening here?"

Beatrice nodded at the question. "Indeed. This why most of you needed to come out of your cells. I have also learned that there is an army opposing the Empire. From what I gathered is that their goal is to overthrow their oppressors. What's more is that there is a small group from that army who is giving these humans and that fat lard of a Minister some trouble called Night Raid."

Raid groaned at the name. "Aw, what the hell? Really?" His name had to be included in that.

"Yes, Raid really." Beatrice replied. "I find it amusing Esdeath and the Empire are having so much difficulty with such a small group of humans. If they can't handle them then they simply won't have a chance with this Revolutionary Army."

The name of the group rang a bell inside Syka's head. "I have heard of Night Raid before. Seryu fought against two of the members and killed one while the other escaped. She also told me they were responsible for killing her captain who she looked up to and a doctor who gave her those metal arms."

Raid scoffed. "Well, that explains how psycho bitch lost her arms." He instantly felt a very cold chill running down his spine. It was Syka glaring at him menacingly. She didn't like anyone insulting her girlfriend. The other demon decided to change the subject. "Right so what do these Night guys look like exactly?"

Beatrice stopped walking and the rest did so as well. She pointed her finger at the wall. "Take a look for yourself." All of them turned to the wall and saw several posters plastered on it. "From what I gathered there may be more members whose identities are unknown." Sklade walked up to one of them and stared at it. "Something interesting to you Sklade?"

The other demon pointed at one of the posters. "Human, poster, familiar."

Raid walked up to the poster as well to get a better look at it. "Huh. Yeah, this chick does kinda look like the brat that always eats those snacks." He wondered if the two were related.

"While on the subject, there is something else I would like to share." The other demons turned to Beatrice. "I have a small feeling that Esdeath and her group are keeping something from us."

That small detail interested the other demons. "Why do you say that?"

Beatrice crossed her arms under her breasts. "When I asked Esdeath what she knew about the this Night Raid, she gave some small answers but she looked off to the side for a bit before finishing our conversation. I can tell she isn't telling the whole truth and maybe the rest of humans in her group know it as well."

Syka can imagine Seryu keeping a few secrets for herself since they just started to go out. "Well that's interesting and everything Beatrice but you still didn't answer my question. Why in the hell are we taking orders from the ice bitch?" Raid reminded.

The leader giggled at the question. "As I said before, this Empire will collapse soon. No doubt this Revolutionary army will show and chaos will ensue which is the perfect opportunity for us. Until then we will do as we are told, letting Esdeath believe we are on her side for the time being. When the revolution does arrive…" She smiled and giggled nefariously. "We will use that as an opportunity to cause as much destruction as we can for ourselves. Let the humans have their silly little battle. We ally ourselves with no one. For now, we will cooperate but when that time comes, we will do what we see fit."

Most of the demons loved the idea of tearing through the capital. The only one who didn't was Syka. She wouldn't know which side to choose. Her comrade's or Seryu's. Rugoro laughed. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Destruction everywhere! Master Ezel would enjoy it so much!"

Raid smiled as he chuckled. "Now that's what I'm talking about. I guess we can play along for a bit longer."

Beatrice couldn't wait for that day to come. "Yes and we will show these humans what the demons of Tartaros can do. No one will stand in our way. Not Esdeath, not her little group, not this Night Raid, and certainly not this Revolutionary Army! We may not be as strong as the Nine Demon Gates but we are still more powerful than these humans!" The other demons shared their leader's enthusiasm. "Now when we leave the Capital, split up and hunt down those danger beasts. Report when you're finished. Understand?"

All of them nodded at the order. "Understood/Order, clear, begin."

 **B**

"You're done!" Akame slashed through one of the danger beasts with her sword as she passed by it. The poison quickly spread throughout its body and fell down to the ground as it died. "That's another one."

 **"** **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** She looked over to see Wendy's attack sweep up another of the danger beasts.

Leone jumped above it while grinning in her beast form. "Say good night!" She slammed her fist into the beast's head and it crashed into the ground. The blonde herself landed on the ground and smiled at the young dragon slayer. "Great job there Wendy. You're getting the hang of this."

The younger girl giggled nervously. "You think so? I still feel a bit nervous about this mission."

"You're doing fine Wendy." The two girls saw Akame walking up to them while sheathing Murasame. "We should continue scouting the area for more of the danger beasts. We have to eliminate as many as we can."

The other two nodded at the order. Currently, Akame's group was in the forest. Chelsea's was scouting around in the mines while Tatsumi and Lubbock were looking around in the mountain range. Already Akame and her group encountered several of the enemy danger beasts and dealt with them quickly. While they were walking through the forest, Wendy was looking around at her surroundings. "I hope the others are doing ok."

Leone didn't seem too worried. "Relax. It'll take more than these things to take them down."

Of course, Wendy knew that. It was just natural for her to think things like that. Up ahead the young dragon slayer spotted something. "Hey look at that!"

Once the group had a closer look, they saw a cave entrance. They stopped in front of it and Leone was a bit confused. "A cave?"

Wendy had an idea. "Do you think any of those danger beasts might be in there?"

Akame studied the entrance. "It could be possible. Let's investigate." The group entered the cave. While traveling through it, they found out three things about it. "It seems to go in deeper the further we travel."

Leone was looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah, we're still getting some pretty good light here. Weird."

The sky dragon slayer sniffed the air a few times. "The air smells fresh too. It kinda smells like-yah!" She took a slight slip due to the wet ground and fell down to the lower side of the path.

The blonde instantly looked over and being worried. "Wendy! Are you alright?!"

She was relieved to hear Wendy groan. "I'm ok. The fall took me by surprise that's all."

"Can you climb up?!" Akame asked.

Wendy placed her hand on the rock and felt it was wet with water! "I don't think I can. There's water seeping out of the wall." She looked ahead at the path she was on. "I think the two paths merge up ahead! I'll meet both you at the end ok?!"

Akame nodded at the suggestion. "All right but be careful. If you can, try to sense our aura so you'll know where we are!"

The younger girl understood clearly. "Ok then! See you at the other end!" Wendy started to walk on the path in front of her.

Leone sighed and turned to Akame. "Come on. The sooner we reunite the better."

The other girl had to agree. "Right. Let's keep moving." The two continued on their path. After a while, they saw an exit ahead of them. Once they went through it, they were amazed at what they saw in front of them. "What is this place?"

They arrived at a massive cavern with large numerous thick columns of rock scattered throughout. Below the two girls were water covering the lower floor that looked about ankle deep. Leone chuckled. "Well, at least we know what Wendy smelled earlier. This place looks so freaking cool."

While the other girl did admire the scene, she still didn't ease up. "Yes it is but we still need to be on guard."

The blonde waved her hand. "Yeah I know. Can't we just enjoy the sight a while doing that?"

Akame continued to observe the area. "It seems this is the main room of the cave. Wendy's path should be able to connect here."

Leone put her hands behind her neck. "I hope so. No telling what's in he-"

Suddenly the ceiling exploded and several figures crashed into the water while dust from above scattered everywhere. The two girls looked over at where it happened. "What was that?" Akame wondered.

The sound of loud crunch could be heard while something else came out of the dust cloud. It was one of the danger beasts Akame and the rest were hunting. "Freaking things man I swear! Damn are they ugly!" Once the dust cleared, both members gasped what they saw. The being they saw was none other than Raid. The demon sighed as he rolled his shoulder. "Damn things. I didn't think the ground would break like after I had to hit them for trying to ambush me." He looked around in the new surrounding he was in. "The hell am I? In a cave?"

The two girls were still trying to figure out what they were seeing. "What the? What is that? One of the danger beasts?" Leone had never seen this one before.

Akame tried to find the answer to that question. "I'm not sure. I've never seen or heard of a danger beast that can speak." Danger beast or not, she could still sense how powerful the being in front was. She grabbed the hilt of Murasame.

Raid growled in annoyance as he continued to look around. "How the hell do I get out of he-" he saw the members located on the higher ledge. "Well, this is a surprise. I didn't expect to see some humans in here." He took a closer look at Akame and recognized her. "Hey, I've seen you before. You're on that wanted poster." He looked over to Leone. "Which makes you part of those Night guys too. I have a bone to pick with your group including my name in yours!"

Akame drew out her sword while Leone prepped herself for the fight ahead. Both of them jumped off the ledge and landed on the lower level which caused a splash of water from them. "Too bad for you pal! Since you know about us, we'll just have to kill you he-" The blonde instantly sensed danger due to her animal instincts. Leone gritted her teeth.

The other girl clearly saw her reaction. "Are you ok Leone?"

Leone was breathing heavily. "Listen to me Akame. This guy whatever he is, he's a lot more dangerous than he looks. We have to take him out now."

Akame looked back at the demon. "I understand. Let's finish this quickly." Both girls ran right toward the demon.

Raid chuckled. "All right then. Let's see what you Night guys can do!"

An idea already formed inside Leone's head. "Akame! I hit high and you hit low!"

"Got it!" The other girl came up to the demon and attacked by swinging her sword to the side but her opponent jumped back to avoid the attack.

He laughed "Ha! You're going to have to do better than that!"

Raid spoke too soon as Leone appeared from behind Akame and was able to land a solid blow onto the demon's chest with tremendous power behind it. He was sent back as the water parted in front his path and crashed into one of the columns. The blonde landed and smiled at her work. "Ha! How did you like that?" Behind that smile, she was hoping for the best. _"Did that kill him?"_

There was a brief moment of silence. "Ah damn! I have to admit that hurt." Both girls saw Raid stand up and pounded his chest a few times. The demon chuckled and smiled at them. "But I'll tell you this you furry bitch. That's not going to be enough to bring me down."

Leone felt a bead of sweat coming down her forehead. _"What the hell is this guy? That was enough to shatter the entire ribcage."_

Raid gestured at the girls. "Come on! Is that all you Night guys can do?"

Akame quickly looked at her surroundings and thought up a plan. "Leone!"

The other girl grinned. "Got it."

Akame once again took charge and ran toward the demon with Leone behind her once more. Raid scoffed at the attack. "Running straight ahead again? I won't fall for the same trick twice!" This time, he ran straight at Akame. Once the two were close enough, Akame suddenly kicked up some water at him. "What the hell?!" The water splashed onto him and he momentarily stopped. "Ah, shit!"

Leone appeared in front of him. "Let's see if this brings you down!" She performed an uppercut to Raid and sent him into the air.

Now Raid felt stupid falling for that. _"Damn. That first chick was a distraction just so the furry can take a shot at me."_ Speaking of the other girl, Akame appeared above him. His eyes widened with surprise. _"Wait she wasn't the distraction?"_

"You're done!" Akame slashed directly down at the demon with her sword. Raid crashed into the water and large ripples appeared as a result. Akame landed as well and saw her opponent's body immobile. "It's over."

Leone sighed. "Finally. " She looked at Raid's body as well. "Doesn't' matter how strong you are. Once that sword cuts you, it's pretty much a done deal."

Akame was relieved the fight was over. "Let's move on. We have to find Wendy."

The two turned around and started walking. "Oh no. We're not done here." Both girls stopped walking and turned back around to see Raid standing up looking a bit mad. "If it's any consolation, you did manage to cut my outfit."

Akame quickly saw that the only thing was able to cut was the right side of the demon's vest. There wasn't any sign of the poison taking effect. _"I wasn't able to cut him?"_

Raid breathed heavily. "All right. I think I'm done screwing around here."

The same could be said for Akame. She rushed over to where the demon was. _"I have to finish him now."_ She began to move left and right quickly to confuse her enemy. Once Akame took one more step closer to Raid, she instantly disappeared and reappeared behind him. _"This is it!"_

Suddenly Raid turned around and grabbed Akame's arm. She was surprised her opponent's reaction time. "I thought I told you, I'm done screwing around!" He spun around and tossed Akame into one of the columns. She let out a pained gasped as she crashed into the column.

"Akame!" Leone started to run over to where her friend was but was intercepted by Raid.

"Let me pay you back for earlier!" An orb of bright red light surrounded his hand as he closed it. See it surprised both Leone and Akame. **"Painful Impact!"** His attack struck Leone in the stomach and the power behind it blew away the water surrounding them.

The blonde let out a painful yell as Raid's attack sent her away and crashed into one of the columns. "Leone!" Akame was worried about the safety of her friend.

The other girl groaned in pain. "Don't…worry about…me Akame." Even speaking words felt painful to her. _"Damn it. If I wasn't in my beast form, that attack would've killed me for sure. And the way he did it, he doesn't have an Imperial Arms to use that kind of power. I thought Wendy was the only one who could do that."_

Raid scoffed. "So you survived that? I guess you're tougher than you look. In the end though, you're still just a human. I think I'll you first. Your friend over there can watch." He began to walk over to Leone.

Akame tried to move but was unable to. _"This is bad. I have to do something."_

Leone was thinking the same. _"Damn it. I just need a little more time to recover."_

The demon clenched his hand tightly. "I think it's time to end this little story right here, right no-"

Raid suddenly felt a powerful kick to the side of his head. **"Sky Dragon's Claw!"** Wendy showed up in the nick of time and her attack sent the demon flying away from her friend. She turned to the blonde. "Leone, are you ok?"

The older girl chuckled. "Better now that you're here. Go to Akame and her heal her quickly."

Wendy nodded at the command. "Right I'm on it." She ran to where Akame was. _"That scent from before. I recognize it."_

Raid groaned as he stood up from the part of the broken column. "Damn, what was that? Do they have another? No matter I'll still beat the crap out of that one like I did with the other two." He jumped down and landed on the ground level. "Now where the hell is the one that kicked me in the freaking head?"

"You're going to be ok Akame. You should be able to move now." Raid heard a new yet familiar voice and looked over to where Akame was. It was there he gasped as he instantly recognized the one who attacked him.

Akame was already beginning to feel better thanks to Wendy's healing but this was far from over. "Thank you, Wendy, but we're not done yet. The opponent we're fighting is…"

She saw Wendy looking over to Raid and the younger girl's eyes widened with disbelief. She saw a familiar mark located at the demon's right pectoral that was revealed due to Akame's earlier attack. "You. You're from…"

Raid felt the same way. "No way. You're that brat from earlier."


	24. The Demon's Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Twenty Four: The Demon's Pain

Time felt it was at a standstill for Wendy. All she did for that one moment was stare in disbelief "You're from…"

Akame stood up while holding her side. The young dragon slayer tried to heal her as fast as possible but it was just enough. She could tell Wendy knew the opponent she and Leone were fighting previously. _"Has she met this person before?"_

Leone who finally recovered from her last hit by Raid stood up as well. In the time she knew about the younger girl, the blonde had never seen give off a look like the one she was having now. _"Wendy…"_ She suddenly had a bad feeling about the situation.

Raid was at a loss for words. Never had he imagined he would encounter Wendy again after their little bout back at the ruined city. Much less in the world they were in now. "You. You're that brat from before."

Wendy instantly realized how dangerous the situation has become. "Akame, Leone, please get away from here while you still can."

Akame recognized those very same words. "I thought I told you not to do this again!"

She saw the younger girl shake her head. "No, this isn't like before. This person, this demon, he's from Tartaros!"

Both girls gasped as their eyes widened with surprise when they heard that certain detail. _"Tartaros? As in the same Tartaros that put Wendy's guild through hell?"_ Leone couldn't believe it.

Akame had the same thoughts. _"Now it makes sense why Leone and I were having trouble with him before. He's from the same world as Wendy and possibly more dangerous than anything we've encountered so far."_

The demon growled. "Hold on a minute. How is it you know I'm from Tartaros? Unless you're…" Realization hit him as anger quickly surfaced to Raid. "Unless you're from Fairy Tail."

Akame and Leone felt their breath hitched. _"Shit, he knows."_ The blonde could sense how much more dangerous Raid is becoming.

Ripples in the water started to appear around the demon. "You are aren't you? To think a brat like you is part of the guild that was responsible for Tartaros' downfall!" He released more released more of his power which caused the water around him being pushed away.

Akame could tell how dangerous this whole situation had become. She hated to admit it but this was an enemy neither she nor Leone could take on. If anything, Wendy was the only one who can take on the enemy. "Leone! Let's fall back."

Leone hated to obey the order but there wasn't much of a choice. "Fine." She looked over to Wendy one last time. "Wendy! Do us a favor and kick his ass!" Both the blonde and Akame retreated to the higher ledge.

Once they were out of the way, both girls looked over to Wendy and Raid. "We should leave while we still can." Akame started to walk away but stopped as she noticed Lone didn't more. "Leone?"

The blonde was still looking over to Wendy. "I'm not going."

The other girl tried to make sense of Leone's decision. "What are you saying?"

Leone clenched her hand/claw tightly. "I'm not leaving Wendy alone with that demon guy. Sure we can't do anything to help her out but I just can't leave her knowing she's fighting that Tartaros guy."

Akame understood the bond's reason. "Fine then. I'll stay as well. At least from this position, we shouldn't be in the way of the fight." All the two girls can do now was watch.

Back at the ground level, Rain continued to glare at Wendy. The demon could care less about the other two. All that mattered to him was the girl in front from the guild who was responsible for Tartaros' downfall. His curse power began to rise. "Finally, after all this time, I find a member whose guild is responsible for the ruin of Tartaros." Raid's body started to change. His skin changed into metallic looking scales and a mask like feature with a horizontal line from one side of the mask to the other. **_"Etherious Form complete."_** He spoke in a metallic voice.

The feeling Leone had before about the demon increased tenfold. "No way. That demon guy had power like this all along?" Even Akame could sense how much more powerful Raid had become.

Said demon pointed his finger at the young dragon slayer. **_"This is the end for you, Fairy Tail!"_** He pulled back his arm as his hand closed tightly and a bright red orb of light surrounded it.

Wendy did the same with her arm and wind surrounded her hand. The two were ready. A single drop of water from a stalactite dropped down and hit the water down below. Both combatants took that as a sign to begin. They started to run at each other. **"Sky Dragon's…"**

 ** _"_** ** _Painful…"_**

Their attacks collided with one another. **"Crushing Fang/** ** _Impact!"_** The result of the two attacks colliding against each other blew away the water surrounding them while neither attack overcame the other. Leone and Akame could feel how powerful the two attacks were.

Both attacks were equal for a short time until Raid's attack grew larger in size and started to overcome Wendy's attack. **_"Fly little fairy."_**

The demon's attack sent the young dragon slayer into the air across the cavern as she screamed. She went through several of the columns before she regained her balance and flipped her body just in time as she landed feet fist on the wall. The landing caused a crater to form with several cracks appearing everywhere. She growled as the sky dragon slayer jumped off which caused the crater to be destroyed and headed straight back to the demon. The wind started to gather around her leg. She came in close to Raid. **"** **Sky Dragon's Claw!"** Wendy kicked to the side at the demons head.

The attack sent the demon over the water away from the young dragon slayer. He managed to grab ahold the ground below the water as his body continued on until Raid stopped completely and landed back on the ground. He laughed to himself. _"So the little brat is tougher than I remember. At least she's a better challenge than the other two. What's more is that's she's with the night guys."_ Realization hit him. _"So that's what the ice bitch is hiding. She knew this fairy brat was with them and hid it from the rest of us. Beatrice is going to flip when I tell her. That is after I kill the brat and her two friends."_

Over to Wendy, old memories began to flood back into her mind. She gave a serious look on her face which seemed unusual for Leone to see. The young dragon slayer spread out her arms. She wasn't going to take any chances. **"Ile Armor! Ile Vernier! Ile Arms! Enchant!"** A bright green light came out from her.

Raid was impressed seeing the sight. **_"You're an enchanter huh? This is going to be fun!"_** He launched himself straight at Wendy and the young dragon slayer did the same. Once their next attacks hit each other, both of their disappeared. What happened next was that a number of thunderous sounds were going off everywhere in the cavern one after another. Several of the columns were destroyed as a result.

Akame couldn't keep up what was happening in front of her. "Incredible. I can't even tell what's going on. Can you see them, Leone?"

Even with the blonde's enhanced eyesight, she was having trouble keeping up as well. "Barely. It's insane how this fight is going and it just started."

The other girl came to a grim conclusion. "I think…what we're seeing now is what the battles are like from Wendy's world."

Leone found that hard to believe but had to accept it. "You call this a battle? It's more like a freaking war here!"

They heard a louder noise coming from the battle. They saw Raid crash into the water. Wendy gathered the wind around her arms. **"** **Sky Dragon's Raging Storm!"** She merged the two currents of air into a large sphere of wind and threw it straight at Raid.

The attack quickly traveled to where the demon was and hit him. The result of said impact caused a powerful gust of the wind that blew away the surrounding water. Not only that but Akame and Leone had to shield themselves with their arms from the strong wind. They even felt the ground shake beneath them caused by the attack. Once the wind died down, both girls set their arms down. The blonde tried to fathom what she experienced. _"You got to be kidding me. Is this how strong Wendy is?"_

Said dragon slayer landed back onto the ground level and looked to where her attack hit. She had hoped her attack did some damage to the demon. Feeling a powerful gust of wind was the not the answer she was looking for. The young dragon slayer saw a large red sphere of light held above by Raid. **_"Revenge Bomber!"_** The demon slammed the sphere down and a wave of the attack quickly traveled over to Wendy was.

She couldn't avoid the oncoming attack and enveloped her completely. Wendy screamed and an explosion occurred which sent her flying in the air. **_"I'm not done yet with you yet!"_** Raid launched himself again which formed ripples traveling across the water all the way to Wendy and formed another orb of red light around his hand. **_"Painful Impact!"_** Raid struck directly at the young girl and let out a pained gasp of air. The demon continued to push his attack and smashed the young dragon slayer through several of the stone columns until the attack made Wendy crash into the wall. The impact created a large crater around the young girl and gave out a painful scream. Raid pushed himself off and landed on top of one of the broken columns. He pulled back both his arms the red light enveloped both his arms. **_"Vengeance Barrage!"_** Raid unleashed a series of red orbs of light onto Wendy.

As soon as they hit the young dragon slayer, multiple explosions appeared across the wall. Akame and Leone felt how powerful the attack was. "Wendy!" Leone was becoming more worried about her the longer this fight continued.

Raid ceased his attack and gauged the damage he created. Smoke covered the entire wall. Suddenly Wendy jumped out of the smoke looking damaged from the last attack and her hair undone. Wind gathered around her arms. **"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Her attack struck the demon and blew him away back to the lower level. She landed on top of the broken column while panting heavily.

The two Night Raid members couldn't believe Wendy could still move after that last attack. It was then Leone gasped as she noticed a slight detail about the younger girl. "Akame…take a close look at Wendy. Look at her eyes and tell me what you see." The other girl did what she was told and looked closely at the young dragon slayer. She gasped as well. "You see it too don't you?"

Akame nodded. "Yes, I do."

What both of them were seeing was that the look in Wendy's eyes was hardened. It was the kind of look soldiers would have after fighting in a war. In all the time Leone spent time with Wendy, she had never seen the young dragon slayer look like that. It looked so unnatural to her since the blonde was used to seeing Wendy smiling and laughing. _"This isn't like you at all Wendy."_

Back to said girl, she cringed in pain as she dropped to one knee while holding her side. _"I don't understand. I have Ile Armor set up but I'm still feeling the full force of his attacks. It's just like before. Not only that but it feels like his attacks are becoming stronger."_ She saw the demon stand up again. _"I have to end this quickly."_ Wendy turned her current position by placing one hand down and crouched while wind surrounded her body.

Raid groaned but laughed to himself. _"That's right you little shit. Keep on attacking me. The more damage I sustain, the stronger my attacks become. That is the power of my Pain Curse. It doesn't matter how strong your defenses are. My curse power makes sure my attacks will go through them."_

 **"** **Sky Dragon's Soar Charge!"** Wendy took off and headed right at the demon.

Raid laughed as he just stood still which was unusual for Akame to see. _"I don't understand. He could avoid the attack or retaliate but he's choosing not to move."_ She gasped as she figured out the demon's plan. "Wendy! Don't attack him!"

The warning came too late as the young dragon slayer slammed into the demon. The attack pushed him back but was still holding his ground. "Hey, hold on. Why shouldn't Wendy hit the guy?" Leone asked.

The other girl gritted her teeth. "He let himself to be hit. He wouldn't do that unless this demon had some sort of plan."

Raid scoffed. _"Crap. Looks like I've been found out. No matter, it's too late!"_ He pulled back his arm and struck Wendy right at her cheek. The force of the blow caused the wind around the young girl to stop and sent her crashing into another column. Red light enveloped his hands and slammed them into the water. **_"Rising War!"_** Multiple pillars of the red light shot up out of the water and were traveling to where Wendy was. A larger one appeared underneath the young dragon slayer and destroyed the column and hurled Wendy up into the air as she screamed in pain. **_"It's not over yet!"_** The demon quickly took off from his location while the same red light surrounded his body and struck Wendy as he passed her. Raid landed on a column and jumped off of it leaving a crater to hit the sky dragon slayer again. The process began to repeat itself and soon he was juggling Wendy in the air with his constant onslaught of attacks.

 ** _"_** ** _It was because of you and your guild Tartaros fell!"_** Raid landed another hit. **_"All of you were in the way of our grand plan to revive Master E.N.D and ruined it!"_** He landed another hit. **_"I will make you suffer ten times, no one hundred times over for what you and your guild have done to us!"_** The demon struck Wendy a few more times. **_"Tartaros is gone now and it's all your fault!"_** Raid appeared above Wendy and kicked straight down at her to the bottom. The result of the impact blew away the surrounding water and Leone heard something that terrified her. Wendy screeching out in pain. The sound of the screaming also scared Akame. Both of them never heard the young dragon slayer like this before. Raid pressed his boot harder onto Wendy's body and screamed louder. **_"You feel that don't you? It hurts, doesn't it? However, the pain you're experiencing is nothing compared to what we felt when we lost Tartaros!"_** Water began to flow back to them and Wendy started to breathe heavily and soon the water submerged the young girl ** _"I told you I'm not done yet!"_** Raid raised his hand and the red orb of light enveloped it. **_"You will pay for everything you've done to us Fairy Tail!"_**

The demon started to descend his attack at the young dragon slayer. Everything seemed to be in slow motion to Akame and Leone. "Wendy!" They both called out.

Just as Raid's attack was about to hit the water, the wind suddenly and fiercely blew up from underneath the water and sent the demon in the air. **_"What the hell?!"_**

He along with Leone and Akame heard a different kind of scream. Not one of pain but one that was powerful. The two members saw Wendy standing up in her Ice Sky Dragon Mode but quickly reverted back to her original form. She looked up at the demon and waved her hand across. **"** **Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!"** A large tornado appeared and struck the demon all the way to the ceiling. However, the attack didn't let up and soon broke through the ceiling and took Raid along with him. Wendy wasn't done yet. She launched herself into the air and straight at the demon. "Tartaros murdered innocent people!" The young dragon slayer sped past Raid and landed upside down on a piece of the broken ceiling above the demon. "All of you were going to ruin millions of lives!" She jumped off the piece and the wind surrounded her leg. **"Sky Dragon's Claw!"** Wendy kicked directly at Raid and both came back down. The impact once again blew away the water. **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** The next attack sent Raid away and crashed through some of the columns until he was embedded into the wall. The young dragon slayer yelled as she created another sphere of wind. **"Sky Dragon's Raging Storm!"** The sky dragon slayer hurled the attack straight at the demon and struck him directly. The wall he was in was severely destroyed as a result of the attack.

Raid groaned in pain. _"Damn it. My body can't take much more of this."_

Wendy was on the verge of collapsing as she was worn out from all the damage her body received earlier from the fight. The young dragon slayer refused to fall, not when this fight was almost over. She just needed one more attack to finish this once and for all. "But most of all, I will not allow you to harm my friends again!" Wendy spread her arms apart. **"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART!"** Leone widened her eyes in surprise. She was about to see one of Wendy's strongest attacks. The blonde remembered talking to Wendy about it.

 _F_

Both Wendy and Leone were both relaxing in the hot spring and enjoying it. After the whole fiasco with Chelsea, the blonde decided Wendy should share her bath time with the young dragon slayer. A random thought occurred to her. "Hey Wendy, can I ask you a question?"

The younger girl looked over to her. "What is it?"

Leone thought about her question. "Well, besides your Ice Sky Mode thingy, do you have any other powerful moves that are kinda like trump cards?"

Wendy looked down at the water. "I do. They're called Secret Arts and they're powerful techniques I learned from my mother."

Leone was very interested in the subject now. "Wow, that's pretty awesome. So what secret arts can you use?"

Now the younger girl looked up at the night sky. "Well, one is called Milky Way which allows me to summon the spirit of a dragon that hasn't passed on yet and communicate with it."

The blonde chuckled at that. "That's really cool. Any others?"

This time, Wendy looked back at Leone. "I do know one other. It's called…"

 _F_

The wind began to surround the young dragon slayer and Raid. From the other two girl's perspective, the wind looked like it was taking the form of a dragon. A dragon Leone was familiar with seeing before. **"** **SHATTERING LIGHT!"** Wendy turned her arms around. **"SKY DRILL!"** The wind around contracted inwards and created an overwhelming attack headed right toward Raid.

The demon couldn't do anything except scream as the attack completely overcame him. **_"NOOOO!"_** The attack didn't stop and continued to go through the cavern wall until it erupted from beneath the surface.

As soon as everything cleared up, Leone and Akame set their arms down to cover themselves from the attack and saw a large gaping hole in the cavern wall. They couldn't believe what just happened. Leone saw Wendy swaying back and forth sideways. "Wendy!" She jumped off the ledge and ran over to the younger girl. She caught her just before the young dragon slayer fell over. Leone was clearly worried about her. "Come on Wendy speak to me. Say something."

Wendy groaned as she looked at Leone and smiled. "Are you…and Akame alright?" She passed out while keeping that smile.

Tears were starting to come out of Leone's eyes as she held Wendy close to her and closed her eyes. "You silly girl. I'm supposed to be the one asking you that."


	25. The Demon's Ploy

**A/N: I am proud to say that this story hit over one hundred favorites and is the third most favored story I have. Thank you everyone! I hope this story continues to be a great success and enjoy what I have planned for next.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Twenty Five: The Demon's Ploy

Leone continued to hold Wendy close to her. After the battle she had just witnessed, the blonde felt like she never wanted to let go of the young dragon slayer. Akame jumped off the ledge and landed on the ground level as she gauged the damage Wendy had caused. She found it hard to believe that such a young girl could cause such destruction. The giant hole in the wall looked like it led back up to the surface. Akame started to walk toward the hole. "Leone, I'm going up ahead to see the extent of this. Catch up when you can but hurry. I have a feeling this cavern may collapse."

The other girl opened her eyes to her and nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'll be right behind you." With that said Akame ran into the hole while Leone stayed behind for a bit. She looked at Wendy again and saw once again how badly injured she was. "Don't worry Wendy. You're going to be ok."

 **B**

 **30 seconds earlier**

Back in the forest, the rest of other members of Night Raid were walking about since they completed their quota for the night. All they needed to do now was rendezvous back to Akame's group. "So how did your end go? Did you run into any of the danger beasts?"

Tatsumi sighed at Mine's question. "Not really but something else happened. Something weird."

"Weird like how?" Chelsea asked.

That was Lubbock's turn to answer. "Well, before Tatsumi could climb up the mountain, my barrier picked up something up traveling near our location. We quickly hid in a nearby bush and waited for that person to pass until someone else was going through my barrier as well in the opposite direction. Whoever it was, they were fast. Next thing that happened was that there was this bright light and it vanished."

Chelsea pondered about that detail. "Did you two at least check out what it was?"

Tatsumi nodded at the question. "Yeah we did but when we arrived at the top of the mountain, there was nothing there except for a few of those danger beasts cut apart."

Mine wondered what had happened. "Jeez what the hell was go-" Suddenly, the group heard a thunderous noise and the ground shaking until it stopped. All of them saw something shot straight up into the sky. "What the hell is that?!"

Tatsumi had a bad feeling. "I don't know but it doesn't look good. Let's check it out." He started running to where the noise came from. Everyone else followed suit.

 **B**

Amongst the rubble left behind the attack, Raid was lying down on a slag of rock. He cringed in pain and groaned at what his body was going through. The demon was lucky he survived the attack and was still conscious. _"D-Damn it. Damn that fairy brat."_ Raid breathed heavily." _If these Night guys are assassins, they'll make extra sure I'm dead."_ He chuckled. _"Well, I might not be in the best shape but I can still do a few things left. I only hope one of us is nearby. Our range is limited. Come on come on damn it. Is anyone there?"_

 _"_ _Raid, what is it?"_

Raid scoffed at who he contacted. _"Great I get you. Screw it better than nothing. Listen I ran into those Night guys Beatrice told us about."_

 _"_ _Is that so? What happened?"_

The other demon growled. _"I got my ass handed to me! That's what you dumbass!"_

 _"_ _How did that happen? I find it impossible to believe that mere humans could as you say hand over your ass over to you."_

Raid forgot how thick his comrade was. _"It wasn't them. You remember that brat with the blue hair from before? She's in this world and with those Night guys. What's more is that she's from Fairy Tail."_

 _"_ _What?! Fairy Tail?! And she was the one that defeated you?"_

The other demon sighed. _"Yeah but get this. That ice bitch knew about her being with those Night guys from the start. Her and her little squad."_

 _"_ _Beatrice will not be pleased to hear that."_

Raid snickered. _"She'll be pissed that's what. When you get back with the others, tell her and them that."_

 _"_ _What do you mean by that?"_ He didn't hear a reply. _"Raid!"_

 _"_ _Look, I doubt my body can take another hit. These Night guys will make sure-"_

 _"_ _Do not finish that! I will come to your aid quickly as possible!"_

Raid was thankful for the attempt but… _"Tell the others I said thanks for everything."_ He cut off the connection. He heard rustling coming from the forest. _"Time for the last part."_ The demon feigned being knocked out.

Tatsumi and the rest arrived at the scene and were surprised to see what happened. "Holy crap! What happened here?"

Lubbock scanned the area. "Looks like something came through here and came out of the ground from over there."

Mine saw something stood out. "Hey, what's that?" She ran up to Raid while the others followed her. The sniper expert was disgusted by how the demon looked but was curious. "What is this thing? It doesn't look like one of the danger beasts we've been hunting."

Susanoo instantly sensed something. "Someone is coming."

Everyone turned to the entrance from where the attack came from. They soon saw who emerged from out of the entrance. "Akame?" Tatsumi spoke.

Akame was just as surprised to see everyone else. "What are all of you doing here?"

"Well, we were going to regroup with you but then we saw this weird whatever we saw come out of the ground." Lubbock replied. "Speaking of which, where's Leone and Wendy?"

Akame lowered her head and gave off a worried look. The others became worried as well about as they wondered what happened to them. "Leone is alright but Wendy…"

Right on cue Leone appeared right behind Akame carrying Wendy bridal style. The rest of the group was shocked to see the state the young dragon slayer was in. Tatsumi and Chelsea ran up to the blonde to take a closer look at the sky dragon slayer. "Oh man, she looks really roughed up." Tatsumi stated.

Chelsea became more worried about the younger girl. "Just what in the hell what happened to her?"

Leone glared at the demon. "It was him. That demon bastard did this to Wendy but she was able to beat him. She was the one who caused this whole thing."

"Are you freaking joking?!" Lubbock looked around as he couldn't believe Wendy was capable of damage this of this magnitude.

Mine took a closer look at the demon. "This thing put Wendy through of all of that?"

Suddenly Raid opened his eyes. "Boo!" The pinkette screamed as she fell down backwards. The group looked over towards him. He cackled. "You should've seen the look on your face! Priceless!"

Leone was more angry than surprised. "How in the hell are you still alive after that?!"

Raid grinned at her. "Even I'm surprised believe me. However, I can't move a single part of my body." He looked at the rest of the group. "So the rest of you are the Night guys I've heard about before. I can already tell the lot of you aren't that special. You're just humans after all."

Mine growled as she stood up and brought out Pumpkin. She pointed it at Raid. "Maybe so but you're not in any position for smack talk. You know who we are and know what we look like. I'm sure you can piece the rest."

Even staring at the end of a gun, Raid never lost his smile. "Oh I know but even if I'm gone, the others will stop at nothing to kill that little brat for what she and her guild had done to us. And if you thought I was a handful, there are three others in my group who are stronger than me! You lot can try but in the end, all of you won't stand a chance against them!"

Everyone was silent for a few moments. All of them took heed of the warning they heard. That didn't stop Mine from charging up her weapon. "Thanks for the heads up but we'll see what happens when we meet the rest of your group." Pumpkin was almost ready. Raid continued to smile even though he was facing the end. One last memory went through his mind.

 _F_

Raid was sitting on a boulder all alone is a very barren craggy area with not a soul in sight. That is until heard a sound coming from behind. The demon turned around. "Who the hell is there? Come out now I'll obliterate you where you're hiding!"

He didn't hear anything for a few seconds. "My, don't you have a short temper."

Raid saw three figures emerge from behind the rocks and gasped. "Wait, all of you are from…"

He saw Beatrice, Sklade, and Syka in front of him. Beatrice smiled at the other demon. "Well, it's nice to see another one of us."

Raid jumped down from the boulder. "Well, I'll be damned. So there are still some of us out and about. And here I thought we were wiped out. So who the hell are you two? The chick with the horn I've been before but never got the name."

Beatrice chuckled. "My name is Beatrice, the leader of this group. The one with the mask is Sklade and the girl is Syka just so you know."

The other demon stared at Beatrice. "Raid. Now would you tell me what the hell you're doing here?"

Beatrice crossed her arms under her breasts. "Fine. I'll get to the point then. We're looking for remnants of Tartaros and gathering them. You're the third I've encountered so far."

And already Raid was skeptical about this. "You do realize Tartaros is no more right? Why bother picking up the pieces?"

"And you look like you have life figured out in this little paradise here." The other demon retorted. Raid growled at her. "Well to answer your question, even though it may be just pieces it's still better to salvage what we can find rather than just drifting away. Kinda like you are now Raid."

Raid scoffed. "Alright but still. What's the point?"

Beatrice groaned at him. She couldn't believe he was not only stubborn but dim-witted as well. "Tell yourself this. What is it you're supposed to do?"

Raid rolled his eyes. "If I knew that I wouldn't be sitting in the middle of a damn wasteland!"

Beatrice shook her head. "You truly have forgotten, haven't you? Then allow me to remind you. We are the demons of Tartaros and our purpose even now is to return to Zeref!" The other demon was taken a bit back hearing that. It looked like what she said made it through his mind. "Do you remember now Raid?"

Raid was a bit hesitant to reply. 'Okay yeah sure but Tartaros-"

"Isn't gone." Beatrice interrupted. "We still have a purpose and we will follow it until it is done." She offered her hand to him. "What do you say Raid? Would you be a part of Tartaros yet again?"

Those were words Raid never thought he would hear again. To him, it was a second chance he would gladly take. "Well, it beats hanging around here. It be nice to talk to others for a damn change. Hell, I'm in." He took the other demon's hand.

Beatrice was pleased to hear that. "Excellent. Welcome back to Tartaros."

 _F_

Raid chuckled to himself. _"Beatrice, even though you were a bitch half the time I've known you, I'm still glad I took up that offer of yours."_ A shot rang out throughout the night air.

 **B**

The other four members felt an intense amount of pain deep within their chests. Sklade groaned as he fell down onto the ground. "Raid…no…impossible."

Rugoro was the same. "W-What the hell? What just happened?"

Syka was gasping heavily as she leaned on a tree. _"This pain, this feeling, it can't be."_

Over to Beatrice who somehow ended up on an island was kneeling down on the sand and grabbing the top of her chest. Esdeath who she encountered by random chance never saw this kind of reaction. _"What is going on with her?"_

The demon breathing was heavy and painful. _"One of the links has been broken. That can only mean one thing but it can't be. It simply can't be."_

Sklade picked himself up and ran to Raid's location quickly as possible. Once he arrived, the demon saw the destruction left behind. In the middle of it, he saw Raid and rushed over to him. Once the demon arrived, Sklade gasped as he couldn't believe what he was saw. A single gunshot right through Raid's head. His breathing started to become shaky and dropped to his knees. "Raid…gone…no…"

 **B**

It was early in the morning at the base. In a somewhat rare occasion, everyone in the Night Raid gathered in the main room except for Wendy. Najenda lit up a cigarette. "So…how is Wendy's condition?"

No one said anything for a few seconds. "Well, she's recovering fine now but the injuries she had, I've never seen anything like them before. They're the kind any normal human wouldn't survive." Chelsea explained.

Everyone was surprised by the amount of injuries the young dragon slayer sustained and was still alive. The leader turned to Akame and Leone. "Would the two of you explain what happened out there? This was supposed to be simple extermination mission."

Both girls looked at the floor. "It did start out that way but then we entered a cave to search for more of the bastards. We were separated from Wendy for a while and then that's where the enemy showed up. Leone and I fought him but there was little we could do. That's when Wendy arrived and fought him."

Najenda blew out a puff of smoke. "I see and what do we know about this new enemy."

Leone clenched her hands tightly. "I'll tell you what we know. That guy Wendy fought, he was from Tartaros."

The members of Night Raid gasped when they heard that. Tatsumi turned to the blonde. "Wait, Tartaros? Aren't they the same ones-"

"That put Wendy's guild through all of that crap and almost destroyed all of the magic in her world? Yeah, that's them." Leone finished.

Already the situation seemed to have become worse. "How are they even here? I thought Wendy's guild beaten them." Tatsumi pointed out.

Lubbock put some thought in the question. "Wendy did mention before that five figures were sucked into that gate before her. My guess is that those five were the Tartaros guys."

Mine sighed dejectedly. "Well, that's just great. Bad enough we have to deal with Esdeath and the Jaegers but now we have to deal with enemies from another world."

A thought occurred to Najenda. "Is there by any chance these Tartaros members are working with the Empire?" If they were, that would mean things would become even more difficult for them.

Akame didn't seem too worried. "I don't think so. It's true Leone and I saw him take out two of the danger beasts but I believe it's coincidental at best. Not to mention Wendy told us that they do not like humans very much so it's highly unlikely they would be working with the Empire."

Even though Akame had a point, Najenda couldn't shake off the feeling there was something more to this. She noticed Mine who looked lost in thought. "Is something the matter Mine?"

Everyone else looked at her. She pondered her thoughts for a few more seconds. "It's about that demon I shot. He was staring at the end of Pumpkin and yet…he never stopped smiling. What's more is what he said. He mentioned that there are three others stronger than him. That would mean he was the fourth and not only had he gave Akame and Leone a hard time but Wendy as well. What bothers me the most is that he said the others now know Wendy is in this world. How can the other know about that after only one of them encountered her?"

There were questions that needed to be answered but that doesn't seem likely to happen anytime soon. Another question came up to the group. "So what are we going to do now?" Lubbock asked. "We know there are four other demons out there and they'll be gunning for Wendy and likely us as well. It's not like we can hole her up the kid here at the base."

Leone sighed. "I know Wendy wouldn't like that. She would rather fight them is what I'm guessing."

Najenda finished her cigarette as she threw it to the ground and stepped on it. "I suppose that is something we can only ask her. As for these new developments, we will continue with our mission. These demons will not deter us. For what we know of them now that are not allied with Empire but are still an enemy to us. We must be wary of them since they are a powerful force and what Wendy told us about this Tartaros, they may be even more fearsome then Esdeath and the Jaegers. As for now we will rest and will deal with them somehow later on. Is that clear?"

The rest of the group nodded. "Yes/understood."

The leader smiled at them. "Good."

 **B**

Several monstrous howls could be heard throughout the palace. The way the howls sounded was as if they were in mourning. The one making them was Rugoro as he and the others were standing in the same field of flowers Esdeath was awhile back. Rugoro's howls drew the attention of the Jaegers who were seeing the scene a little ways away. The whole thing made a Wave a little sad for him. "Look at them. I've never seen them like this before."

Run had similar thoughts. "Yes. Hard to believe one of there is gone now. I didn't think it was possible."

Bols also felt sadden by this. "I know they're demons but the way they're mourning for their fallen comrade is similar to how we mourn our own."

Even Seryu felt bad for Syka which was unusual for her. Then again Syka cried all morning on her shoulder about the loss of her comrade. The only one unfazed by this was Kurome. "Well, the way I see it, we have one less annoyance on our hands. It just goes to show you these demons aren't all they say they are."

What she said may be true but something wasn't right. "You may be right Kurome but the question now is what killed one of them? I highly doubt it was one of the dangers beasts we've been hunting. Has Syka told you anything Seryu?" The other Jaeger didn't hear Run. She just kept staring at her demon girlfriend and for a second she saw herself in place of Syka." Seryu?"

She snapped out of her daze and looked at the blonde. "Huh, what?"

Run questioned her recent behavior. "Is everything all right?"

Seryu just gave him a nod. "Y-Yes. I…just have a lot on my mind that's all."

There was one more problem added to this. "Aside from one the demons being killed, there's also the fact we don't know where the Commander is." Wave pointed out.

The others agreed with him. "Yes, that's right. The same can be said about their leader as well." Bols stated.

"So what now?" Kurome asked.

Run already had the answer to that. "We continue the mission as the Commander told us. I highly doubt she's dead. The same can be said about their leader." The rest of them looked at the demons. "We should begin soon. Let us go." He started to walk away. The others followed except for Seryu who continued to look at Syka for a few more seconds before leaving as well.

Once the Jaegers were done now, it was time to begin. _"Syka, Rugoro."_

The other two demons were surprised by Sklade's start of the conversation. "You're using telepathy? That's rare coming from you." Syka stated.

 _"_ _I can only say so much with three words. What I have to say is important. It concerns about what Raid told me before his death."_

"What!" Rugoro shouted.

 _"_ _Keep your voice down. We don't want to that group to ever know about this. Not yet at least."_

Syka blinked a few times in confusion. "What do you mean?"

 _"_ _Raid encountered the enemy. The group called Night Raid."_

That was surprising news to hear for the other two. "So he ran into them? What are the chances of that?" Syka wondered.

Rugoro growled. "Who cares? I refuse to believe a group of humans could've killed Raid."

 _"_ _It wasn't them."_ Now the other two demons wondered what Sklade meant by that. _"Night Raid has one more member. One we know of very well. A member of Fairy Tail."_

Both demons felt that time slowed down all around them. "What? Fairy Tail? Here?" Syka asked.

Sklade nodded at the question. _"Yes. In fact, we met the member before._ _The young child with the long blue hair."_

Rugoro remembered that detail. "You mean that brat I fought before? She was part of Fairy Tail?"

 _"_ _Indeed and not only that but Esdeath knew about this fact from before. Her and her group."_

Syka was having trouble breathing now. "So this entire time they knew and didn't tell us? Even Seryu?"

 _"_ _Yes, even your human girlfriend."_

Rugoro growled deeply in anger. "Those damn humans. They knew about this along? I'm gonn-"

 _"_ _That's enough Rugoro."_ The larger demon looked down at Sklade. _"We cannot take any reckless action now."_

"So what are we supposed to do then?" Syka asked.

Sklade looked over to the lone female demon. _"Until Beatrice returns, we will continue to play along. She must know about this soon as possible. When night comes, it will be our turn again to hunt these danger beasts that will be our chance to hunt down Fairy Tail. Her group must also be targeting them as well. If anyone one of us encounters the child, we shall not hesitate to end her life. If this Night Raid stands in our way, they shall meet the same fate. We will avenge Tartaros and we will avenge Raid."_

The other two demons nodded in agreement. Syka held our hand. "For Tartaros."

Rugoro placed his hand on top of Syka's. "For Raid."

Finally, Sklade was the last to place his. "All, for, Zeref."

 **B**

Everyone in Night Raid was preparing to go out once again. Wendy had yet to wake up. "Thanks to the Jaegers part, the number of the enemy danger beasts has dropped down drastically. By the end of this night, we should be able to wipe them out completely." Najenda explained.

There were still a few concerns some of the members had. "What happens if we run into these Tartaros guys?" Mine asked.

Najenda already thought about that. "If the situation does arise, try to avoid confrontation. They've proven that they can even give Wendy a hard time. I highly doubt they'll go the Empire and report us since they'll probably cause a panic themselves." It wasn't the best plan but what can they do against beings from Wendy's world? She looked over to Susanoo. _"If anything Susanoo would be our best bet to fight them but we know so little about them."_

There was one more question that had to be asked. "What about Wendy? What are we going to about her?" Lubbock asked.

Najenda sighed. "She still hasn't woken up yet so we will continue on without he-" The door suddenly opened and everyone saw Wendy walk in. The leader smiled. "Well, speak of the devil."

Leone was glad to see the younger girl was out and about but was also worried. "Hey there Wendy. Are you…feeling ok?"

The young dragon slayer nodded. "I'm fine Leone. I just needed a little rest is all. Are all of you going out again?"

Najenda crossed her arms. "Indeed yes and if you're feeling well enough, you may go. However, you should be aware that these Tartaros demons will be after you since they know you're here. Are you still willing to go now that you know this?"

Wendy gave an unwavering look on her face. "Of course, I am. I won't let something like this stop me. Tartaros was defeated once and they will be defeated again."

Although Leone was proud to hear that, she couldn't forget what happened to the younger girl in the last fight. The leader smiled at her. "An excellent answer. Once this danger beast problem is over with, we will see what we can do about them. For now same teams as before. Leave none of the bastards alive. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded at Najenda. "Yes sir/understood."

 **B**

Several roars could be heard in the night air. Several more of the danger beasts fell down dead thanks to Akame along with Wendy's help. They were in a rocky area searching for more of the danger beasts. Leone sighed. "Jeez, they're getting really hard to find now. We practically had to use your nose to find them Wendy."

The younger girl giggled nervously. "I'm just happy to be of use."

Akame sheathed Murasame. "In any case, there may not be that many now. The others may be finishing up as well. I'll search the area to see if we missed any. I'll be back shortly." She took off and Leone and Wendy alone.

Wendy didn't quite understand Akame's plan. "Why does she have to look for them? I could easily find them with my senses."

The blonde chuckled. "Ah relax. Akame can handle it." Leone also had a feeling that Akame wanted the two of them to be alone for a bit. "So…Wendy, are you really feeling alright?"

Wendy turned to her and nodded. "I'm fine Leone. I told you before."

That still didn't quell the older girl's worries. "I know but I still can't get that last fight out of my mind. I can still hear the way you screamed. I was frightened that you-"

"Leone." The blonde saw the younger girl grasp her hand/claw with her own. Wendy smiled at her. "Things like that happen a lot back in my world. They can't be avoided but we do deal with them sooner or later. Not to mention we always pick ourselves up shortly after and be alright. Besides, I'm not fighting them alone. I have you and everyone else in Night Raid to help me out. We will get through this. Together."

Leone could've sworn she felt her heart skip a beat. "Wendy…"

Suddenly they heard a noise coming across from them and both turned to it. "Are you back already Akam-" Wendy gasped as she smelled a familiar scent. "Oh no. Leone, be ready."

A figure came out of the rocks and crouched in front of them. Leone's animal instincts kicked in again. "Don't tell me."

The figure who turned out to be Sklade stood up and saw the two girls. "Fairy, enemy, located."

Wendy recognized the scent. _"He's one the five Chelia and I fought from before."_

Leone steadied her breathing. _"_ _This guy, he must be one of those Tartaros demons. The question now is…he one of the stronger ones?"_ Sklade spread out his arms quickly ran over to them while doing a serpentine. The blonde tried to keep track. _"What's he doing?"_ She figured out what the demon was planning. "Wendy, look out!" Sklade came up to the young dragon slayer and pulled back his arm as a light bluish aura enveloped his claws. Leone tried to push the younger girl out of the way but the demon's attack came in too quickly and struck both of them. Both of them shouted in pain and fell to the ground. The blonde saw the wound the younger girl received. "Wendy no! Come on wake up." She continued to shake the young dragon slayer but there was no response. Leone growled and stood up to glare at the demon. "You bastard! I'm going to-" Her eyesight started to become blurry. She brought her claw/hand to her head to hold it. "W-What's happening to me? My beast form should've…" Leone collapsed onto the ground and reverted back to her human form.

Sklade walked up to the two of them. "Two, affected, unexpected." He sensed something coming at him fast and turned around. Good thing too because he deflected a surprise attack from Akame. "Third, member, appeared."

Both of them slid apart from each other. Akame saw both Leone and Wendy lying on the ground. "What did you do to them?!"

Sklade brought up his blade claws. "Targets, slumber, time."

And Akame couldn't make sense of that. Right now she had to focus on two things. Fighting and surviving against another member of Tartaros. She growled at the demon. "I will not forgive you for what you've done to them. I'll end you here and now!" Akame ran straight at Sklade while the demon was ready for the fight to begin.

 **Tartaros Members: Four**


	26. The Demon's Madness

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the extra-long update. Had to go through a few remissions (revisions) and decided to scrap an entire chapter. Two of them in fact and that's why it was taking a while for this update. Hope this is alright but I would rather continue to work on this story then focus on one chapter. Also to the guy who left the guest review, I really want to have that conversation with you if you ever log on or make an account because I don't respond to guest reviews. At the least the ones that keep asking me questions.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Twenty Six: The Demon's Madness

Akame yelled as she ran straight at the Sklade. Once she came in close, Akame attacked from the side but the demon blocked the attack with her blade fingers. He then sent the assassin flying back but was able to land on the ground without a problem. She carefully studied her opponent. _"Despite his thin frame, he is very strong. Seeing how both Leone and Wendy are lying on the ground, I can assume that he is one of the Tartaros demons. What concerns me the most is what if this demon is one of the stronger ones?"_ There was only one way for Akame to find out. She started to run but at a faster speed this time.

To her surprise, Sklade did the same thing. Once they came in close to each other, their attacks did hit each other but then quickly passed each other. They turned around and ran at each other again. They came in close again and this time, their exchange was a little bit longer with both attacking each other and blocking each other's attacks. During the exchange after Akame blocked the demon's next attack, Sklade sent a kick to the side where she was briefly open. The assassin saw the kick coming and blocked with her arm. That, however, didn't stop the attack as it sent Akame flying once again. This time, she hit the ground but quickly stood up. She could feel how much pain her arm was in. Akame opened and closed her hand to see if was working. _"_ _I can still use my arm but it won't take another hit like that."_ She looked over to Sklade. _"One hit is all need to end this."_ The assassin rushed over to the demon at full speed.

"Human, pattern, predictable." Sklade did the same as well.

The two came in close and exchanged attacks once again but only faster this time. They quickly disengaged but came at each other again attacking one another. They repeated this pattern several times over. Finally, after the two separated after their last exchange, Akame decided to end this once and for all. Sklade thought the same. They ran at each other with their weapons ready. The two approached to each other and delivered one single attack one last time too quick for anyone else to see. They stopped when they passed each other and stood still. Akame was slightly out of breath. _"_ _Did I hit him? I can't tell."_

"It looked like you hit him to me Akame."

Akame gasped at the familiar voice she heard. She looked in front to see an old face from her past. "It…can't be. Cornelia?"

Cornelia smiled at the other girl. "Hey there Akame. Long time no see. You're looking well."

Akame couldn't believe her eyes. Cornelia, a friend from her past couldn't be standing in front of her because she died.

"You look ravishing as always Akame. No, even more so."

She turned to where she heard another familiar voice. "Green?"

"More like she became a bit hotter if you ask me."

Akame turned around again to see yet another one. "Gai?"

"Hey, Akame! You look like you got a lot better."

She looked again. "Poney?

"Humph. No matter how much you improved, you'll still be nothing but a small fry to me."

Fear and confusion quickly spread throughout Akame's mind as she turned to the next familiar voice. "Najasho?"

She heard a giggle behind her. "Did you miss us Akame? I missed you a lot."

Akame turned the last voice. "Tsukushi?" She started to work back while looked at her former team. "This isn't possible. All of you aren't real. You're all…"

Tsukushi was hurt by her former friend's words. "How can you say that Akame? Don't you remember all the great times all of us had together?"

Akame couldn't understand what was happening. She wondered why she was seeing her old team. Her answer came in the form of a slight pain. Akame looked at her side to see a small injury on it. She looked at the demon who not only was looking back at her but not a hint of her attack was anywhere on his body. She brought her hand to her eye. _"This must be his doing. These illusions are created by him. I have to snap out of it now."_ She applied pressure to her wound and winced at the pain.

 **"** **That won't work Akame."** She saw Cornelia being near her with her skin being pale white and her eyes pitch black with blood like tears coming out of them. **"We won't go away that easily. How about we catch up?"**

Akame stepped back a few steps from what she was seeing. She looked all around to see the rest of her former team was looking the same way. The assassin suddenly felt like she hit something and looked behind to see another face from her past. "No…Martha…"

The older woman that same look and smiled at her. **"Did you really think you can outrun your past Akame? We all know what horrible things you have done before. Killing me for example."**

Akame's breathing was slightly becoming faster. **"You truly have become a fine assassin Akame."** She turned to the newest voice to see her "father" Gozuki in the same manner.

Irrational thoughts began plaguing her mind. **"Quite the problem eh Akame** ** _?"_** She turned around again to see a not so familiar face. In fact, this person was a recent kill of hers. Head Hunter Zanku. He smiled at her. **"Didn't I tell you a nice little chat would help drown out the voices? This madness you're feeling, doesn't it feel…delightful?"**

The world around Akame began to darken a little and everything was beginning to be in negative colors. She didn't know what to think of anymore. _"This isn't real. This can't be real."_

 **"** **It is real Akame."** The assassin looked over to Tsukushi who was smiling. **"We're real and we won't stop until you become one of us. Go on, take that sword of yours and join us. We can be together like we were before."**

While Akame was freaking out about she was seeing all of these faces from her past, Sklade was just watching his work while said girl was freaking out about illusions no else can see. Now that she was nice and frightened, it was time to finish this. He didn't have to worry about Wendy and Leone as they were taking a trip down the young dragon slayer's memory lane. He rushed over to her and prepped for the kill. However as soon as he came in close, a random shot intercepted and he backed off. Then he felt a punch to the back and sent him to the wall. The demon landed but sensed someone was up above and immediately jumped. Sure enough, Sklade was right and saw the attack tried to attack but hit the ground instead. The demon thought he was safe but was suddenly pulled down and slammed onto the ground. He groaned and saw the ones who were responsible for all of this. "Team, gathered, rescue."

The rest of Night Raid showed up just in time. After they were done, they quickly headed over to Akame's group like before but instead saw the demon going straight at their comrade. Mine glared at the demon. "Well, what do we have here? You must be one of those Tartaros guys Wendy told us about."

Lubbock saw how bad this situation was when he saw Akame and the others. "Hey, guys we got a problem. Akame is acting weird and Wendy and Leone aren't moving."

Tatsumi became visible. "You bastard! What did you do to them?!"

In Akame's state of mind, everyone was looking at them. **"Oh, they must your new team Akame. So this is who you've been with."** Poney stated.

 **"** **Question is are they going to die?"** Gai wondered.

It was one Cornelia liked. **"Ooh, good one. If they die** **here, it'll be all your fault Akame."**

 **"** **Then again it would be that young girl's fault as well since she was the one who brought him in the first place."** Green pointed out.

 **"** **How would feel knowing you'll be responsible for their deaths Akame?"** Najasho asked.

Akame closed her eyes and covered her eyes. "Stop it. That's not going to happen!"

Tatsumi ran over to her and grabbed Akame by the shoulders. "Hey, Akame. Akame! Snap out of it! What's gotten over you?" He had never seen his friend act like this before.

 _"_ _Your words will never reach her."_ The rest of Night Raid looked around to see where they heard the voice. _"I'm the one talking to all of you."_

All of them look toward Sklade. Mine was slightly creeped out. "What the hell? How is he talking to us in our heads?"

Susanoo had an idea. "Perhaps it's communicating with us through some sort of telepathy."

The demon nodded. _"You are indeed correct. I am Sklade of Tartaros and I only assume the rest of you are this Night Raid."_

Lubbock scoffed. "You got that right. Mind telling us what did you do to our friend?"

Chelsea was worried about Leone and Wendy as well. She took a closer look at them and gasped quietly. "Something's wrong with Wendy and Leone! They're not waking up!"

Tatsumi growled at the demon. "No, it can't be. Are they-"

 _"_ _The two aren't dead but will be soon enough."_ The team didn't understand what he meant by that. _"The two over there are reliving the girl's memories. That's what I assume in case. Once they reach the end, both of their lives will come to an end. As for your other friend, she is inflicted by my madness curse. Soon enough the madness will drive her to end her own life just to silence the voices in her head. Only I have the power to stop it."_

Tatsumi heard enough as he picked up Akame and jumped to Chelsea. He set his friend down beside her. "If that's the case, all we need to break this curse of yours is beat you." He turned to the demon. "You're going to pay for what you did to them."

Sklade didn't seem too worried. _"As if humans like you will stand a chance against me."_ He looked over to Chelsea. _"Out of all them, that girl is the weakest in their group. I will take her out first."_

"Gee, thanks for letting us know." Mine spoke.

The demon was caught off guard hearing that. _"What! How did you know what I was thinking?!"_

The sniper expert groaned. "Because we can still hear your thoughts."

Sklade growled at her. _"I thought I cut it off. I'll do so now. There. I may be the weakest in the group but even I can still take on the four that can fight. It won't be easy though."_

"Oh, so you're the weakest. That makes things a bit easier." Lubbock pointed out.

The demon gasped. _"How is that possible!? Can he read my mind?!"_

Susanoo shook his head. "No, we can still hear your thoughts."

Mine facepalmed. "Wow, you're a dumbass."

Sklade roared. _"Enough already! This is why I don't use telepathy much. No matter. Since all of you are here now, I can be rid of all of you!"_ A dark aura surrounded his body. All of Night Raid could sense how heavy the air had become now. "Witness, power, Tartaros…" Sklade's mask broke entirely and the dark aura enveloped him entirely while laughing. The aura began to fade away and saw that his body had changed. His face was covered with a black hooded cape that only covered his shoulders as well. His main body was all pale with visible signs of ribcage showing and red tribal markings all over his body. His pants were a black cloth as well and was barefoot. One thing that stood out was the large scythe he was carrying over his shoulder. There were two curved blades one end and three at the opposite side. **_"Etherious form…Demon Reaper."_** The feeling Akame had from before intensified.

The group didn't know what to think of what they were seeing. Only feel what was going on. "You guys feel that too right?" Lubbock asked.

Mine nodded. "Yeah. A really creepy cold feeling going down my spine." Tatsumi suddenly jumped at the demon and attacked him with his spear Neuntote. Sklade blocked it with his scythe. The pinkette couldn't believe he just did that. "What the hell are you thinking you idiot!"

He put all of his strength into his weapon. "We don't have any time being weirded out by his power! We're on the clock here! Wendy and Leone are finished if they ever get to the end and Akame won't snap out of this guy's spell if we don't do anything now!" Tatsumi felt like he wasn't getting anywhere with his attack.

Sure enough, the demon sent him back but landed on the ground. **_"_** ** _As if mere humans can stand up against a demon. Let me show you the difference between us."_** He jumped up into the air and twirled his scythe. **_"Madness Swivel!"_** The blades on his weapon began to glow and swiped it down. A bright dark red light came out of the blades was heading over to the group in multiple spirals.

"Everybody move!" All of them did as Lubbock said and evaded the attack by moving to different sides While Chelsea grabbed Akame to the side with her to avoid the attack. The attacked went through the area behind them and exploded.

The group could only look in disbelief at when the saw the trail of destruction the attack left behind. "You got to be kidding me. This guy is supposed to be the weakest?" Tatsumi knew this wasn't going to be an easy battle but seeing just what one attack can do made him see how powerful at their opponent was.

Sklade landed on the ground. **_"Now do you see? What chance do you have when fighting against a demon of Tartaros?"_**

Chelsea hated to admit it but he was right. This was above of what they were used to. _"This is insane. How can we compete against something like that?"_

"If you think that'll be enough to scare us off, you got another thing coming." Chelsea looked over to Mine who giving off a smile. She pointed Pumpkin at the demon. "So what if you're a demon and we're just humans. Underestimate us and you'll be killed. All of us will be more than enough to take you down!"

The other three smiled at her words. "Mine's right." Tatsumi readied his weapon. "We'll show you what Night Raid is capable of!"

The demon was unimpressed by their words. **_"You humans are arrogant. I'll personally send all of you to the gates of hell!"_** He swung his scythe and a red light glowed from the blades. **_"Any who are under the influence of my Madness Curse will be rendered immobile and soon descend into utter despair!"_** The light glowed brighter. **_"Tri Maddening Cycle!"_** Sklade swung his scythe and three red crescent attacks came out of it all heading toward the group.

All of them dodged the attack and readied their counterattack. Tatsumi was the first to attack. "Take this!" He swung his spear at the demon but blocked with his own weapon. The attack was a bit stronger than the last one but still didn't move Sklade back. _"Damn it. Not enough."_

 ** _"_** ** _You tried this before and it did not work. What makes you think it will this time?"_** His answer came in the form of an attack on the side by Susanoo and sent the demon flying into the air. He was suddenly stopped by being wrapped up in wire around his body. **_"What the?"_**

Lubbock smiled. "Now Mine!"

The pinkette powered up her weapon. "Got it Lubb! By the way thanks to your little transformation, my Pumpkin has become a lot stronger. Here want to see?!" She fired a powerful shot at the demon. Sklade yelled at the shot completely enveloped him and destroyed what was behind him. When it was over, there was nothing left. At least to Night Raid. Mine landed back on the ground. "Well, that easier than I thought. Guess that goes to show you that not even demons are a match for me and my Pumpkin."

Tatsumi groaned at her bloated ego. "Right, whatever you say Mine."

However, their victory was short-lived when Lubbock felt movement from his wires. "We're not done yet gu-ahhhh!" He was suddenly pulled over across to the other end of where his wires were at.

Sklade emerged from the ground with the wires still around his body and Lubbock was headed straight for him. **_"You're an annoyance."_** As soon he came in close, the demon kicked him in the center. The pain was present everywhere and Cross-Tail's wires loosened up.

Lubbock was sent back to his comrades and Tatsumi was able to catch him. "You alright Lubb?"

He just groaned. "I just got kicked in the stomach. What do you think? Still, I think it could've been a lot worse if I didn't have Cross-Tail's wires around my body."Both looked at the demon. "I knew taking the bastard down wasn't going to be easy but come on."

Sklade had assessed the situation. **_"The girl with the gun is the most dangerous here. Never have I felt such a powerful attack before. I'll end her first."_** He quickly ran over to where the sniper expert was.

The others saw what he was doing. Tatsumi looked over to her. "Mine, watch out!"

She didn't look too worried. "I got him."

The demon wasn't worried as well. **_"As if you can fire off a shot at this distance."_** He began moving side to side to make it even harder to hit.

Mine smiled at the effort. "You obviously don't know how well I can fight with this." Pumpkin powered up again and she fired off another shot. As she did, the pinkette moved her weapon to the side while the shot was going off.

Sklade was caught off guard by this tactic but was able to jump up into the air to avoid the attack. **_"What kind of a human fights with a gun like that?"_** He suddenly felt a powerful hit to the side and crashed into the ground. He stood up and saw who hit him. **_"This one will be a pain also."_**

Susanoo also prepped his weapon. Blades appeared out of the end and started rotating. He jumped over to the demon and swung his weapon at him but Sklade blocked it. Unlike before, he felt the power behind Susanoo's attack. **_"You're different from a normal human aren't you?"_**

The human Imperial Arms narrowed his eyes. "Of course I am. I'm an Imperial Arms." He managed to push back Sklade and pursued him.

Sklade managed to stop and intercepted another attack. Both began to exchange attacks. The demon was surprised his opponent could keep up with him. **_"How can a toy like you keep up with me?"_** The flurry of exchanges continued and there were literally no openings Sklade could use to attack and inflict his madness curse.

Tatsumi was very impressed at what he was seeing. "Oh wow. Su is keeping up with him. We may have a chance."

"What do you mean may?" He looked over Mine to see her charging up her Imperial Arms. "We totally got this."

Both Sklade and Susanoo were in a stalemate as either wasn't letting up. ** _"How can there be a being that is equal to my Etherious Form?"_** Susanoo was about to reply but instead back off quite a distance. **_"What's wrong? Are you afri-AHHHH!"_** Mine's shot hit him again.

Said girl chuckled. "You're fighting against all of us remember?"

The demon groaned as he held his chest. **_"D-Damn it! You are starting to annoy me!"_** He felt a series of powerful punches strike his back and sent him flying in the air.

Tatsumi became visible again. "Welcome to our world." He jumped and was above the demon as he readied his spear. Tatsumi slammed his weapon at Sklade and crashed into the ground. "Go for it, Su!"

"Understood." The human Imperial Arms rushed over to the downed demon and attacked. However, his attack was blocked again by Sklade's own weapon.

The demon growled. **_"I will not be beaten by the likes of all of you!"_** He turned his body around and the other blades on his weapon managed to cut across Susanoo's upper chest. He jumped away and was waiting for his work to take effect. **_"Now experience madness like your friend from before!"_** Susanoo just stood still for about a few seconds until Sklade suddenly realized his curse wasn't working since the human Imperial Arms came at him again. Luckily he managed to block the attack but was confused at what happened. **_"No, it can't be! You were struck by my attack!"_**

Susanoo pushed on. "I thought I explained to you before that I'm an Imperial Arms. Ailments such as that have no effect on me."

As if that wasn't bad enough, Sklade saw the initial wound he inflicted before regenerated. That gave him a pretty good idea what he was fighting against. **_"You can heal yourself?"_** He shoved Susanoo away. **_"All of you have tried my patience long enough!"_** The red marks on his body began to glow as did his weapon.

Akame felt her head like it was going to split in half and screamed as she held her head. "Akame!" Chelsea grabbed ahold of her. "Akame! Hey, Akame! Get ahold of yourself."

 **"** **Akame! Akame! Akame!"** The voices in her head became deeper and more demonic. Her former team surrounded her looking more twisted. All of their voices were mixed in together and talking at the same time.

 **"** **They're going die."**

 **"** **It'll be your fault."**

 **"** **You killed them like you killed us."**

 **"** **You couldn't save them can you?"**

 **"** **You will die like you deserve."**

Akame didn't know how much more she could take. The constant reminding of her previous failures and mistakes. It was beginning to be too much for her. A red energy surrounded Sklade's weapon as he raised it high above him. **_"MADNESS DEVASTATION!"_** He slammed his scythe with the blades embedding into the ground. Out that, multiple pillars of red light erupted out of the ground. All of them traveled in a straight line and destroyed everything in their path. All the remaining Night Raid members could do was see the oncoming attack headed for them. The attack ravaged through the area behind them and then faded away. Once the attack was done, Sklade sighed as he saw his results. They appeared to be hit by his attack were lying down on the ground in different locations. He turned to Akame who appeared to be unconscious. **_"Time to finish this."_**

Speaking of her, she started to open her eyes. Her vision was blurry and couldn't make out what was what. She could only hear one more familiar voice. **"Big sister…."** Akame's vision began to focus and saw who looked like Kurome walking toward her. She was the same as the others with pale skin and bloody tears coming out of her pitch black eyes. **"I'm coming for you, big sister. We can be together forever in the next life."**

Akame groaned as she sat up only to stare at the apparition walking toward her. "Ku…rome…"

Sklade continued walking over to her and heard what she said. **_"Kurome…yes, that was the same human I had fought before. She too fell before my Madness Curse. I can only imagine what horrible images you have seen in the time since I've inflicted on you. It only gets worse if I ever enter my Etherious form."_** He stopped in front of her and raised his scythe. **_"You shall be the first of the casualties. Your friends will join you soon enough."_**

In Akame's eyes, it was Kurome who raised her sword to her. **"Don't worry big sister, it'll be over soon enough. Nothing will hurt you ever again."**

Akame breathing slightly heavy. All she could focus on was the Kurome in front of her. **_"Enjoy your trip to the netherworld."_** Sklade swung his scythe targeting Akame's neck. In the next second, a single sound echoed throughout the air. A scream could be heard. That scream belonged to Sklade as he felt Akame's sword pierce his chest. He grabbed it and removed it as the demon walked a few steps back. ** _"_** ** _No impossible! You shouldn't be able to do anything like that!"_** The demon suddenly felt a strong pulse throughout his body. Markings began to appear all over his body. **_"What's happening? What's going on?!"_**

"It's Murasame's poison." The demon looked over to see Chelsea who was slightly damaged from the attack standing up. "Once that sword pierces the skin of its target, a deadly poison spreads throughout and killing them quickly."

Sklade was gasping now. **_"I am Etherious! A simple poison won't be enough to kil-"_** He suddenly felt something else pierce his back. He yelled and looked behind to see who the one who did it.

Lubbock smiled at his work of the spear he threw. He gave a sigh of relief. "Man, that was a close one. Even I thought I was going to die there for a second but as you can see, it's over now."

The demon roared. **_"Nothing is over! Not yet!"_**

"Sorry dude but it is." Lubbock countered. "As we speak, Cross-Tail is surrounding your heart. Even if you're a demon, I'm pretty sure you need vital organs to stay alive."

Sklade couldn't believe it. A bunch of humans has managed to get the better of him. "Like I told you loser…" The demon turned to see Mine being held by Tatsumi. "Underestimate us and you'll pay for it."

"Face it, you've lost." Tatsumi added.

Sklade bellowed at his situation. "Any last words you would like to say?" Susanoo asked as he was walking up to him. All Sklade could think of was one moment that started this all.

 _F_

Sklade was all alone in a forest just aimlessly walking. Anything that was in his path was instantly cut down. It was like this for the past several months. He heard a branch being stepped on behind him and stopped. "Follow, reveal, now."

He heard a giggle. "Are you the talkative one."

The demon saw two figures walk out from behind the tree. He was surprised to see who they were. "Surprise, Tartaros, members."

Beatrice smiled at him while Syka remained indifferent. "Indeed we are. Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Beatrice and my companion here is Syka. Would care to tell us your name?"

The other demon just looked at them. "Tartaros, member, Sklade."

The lead demon groaned as talking to Sklade was not going to be fun with the way he was speaking. "Fine then Sklade. I'll cut to the chase. I am looking for remaining remnants of Tartaros. Wouldn't you say it would be far better to be with others rather than yourself?"

Sklade gave a raspy breath. "Tartaros, whole, again?"

Beatrice nodded at the question. "You can say something like that. I know you still remember the purpose you are given correct?"

The other demon nodded. "Purpose, Zeref, return."

Beatrice approved of the answer. "Yes, that's correct. Join us and we will continue looking for others. What do you say?"

Sklade walked over to her. "Group, members, locate."

Beatrice chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

 _F_

Night Raid heard Sklade laugh. **_"You truly are foolish humans. Do not let this one victory think you can best all of us. You have only begun to feel the wrath of Tartaros!"_** Lubbock heard enough and closed his hand.

 **B**

Like before, Syka, Rugoro, and Beatrice felt pain surge throughout their bodies. Syka fell to her knees while clutching her chest. _"_ _No…not again…"_

Rugoro roared at the pain. "Damn it! No! This can't even be possible!"

Beatrice yelled in pain. She breathed heavily as she clutched the top of her chest tightly. "No. It can't be. Twice already?" She and Esdeath were in front of the same portal that brought them to the island in the first place. Beatrice growled. "We have to return soon as possible. I've been away for too long now."

As Beatrice was walking toward the portal, Esdeath was curious as to who died in her group this time. _"Something is going on with her group. What could've happened?"_ The two of them walked into the portal.

 **B**

After Sklade fell to the ground, everything Akame saw suddenly cracked. Her old team had returned to normal and was smiling at her. "Everyone…"

Cornelia smiled at her. "Well…it was nice seeing you again Akame."

Green shifted his glasses. "It is a shame we have to part ways so soon."

Poney smiled at her as well. "I have to say this team you're on is pretty good. Hope they'll fair off better than we did."

Gai just scoffed. "Whatever. I bet we can take them on."

Najasho narrowed his eyes at Akame. "I say you improved since as a small fry."

Akame took one last look as they started to fade away. "Everyone…I never forgot about you. All of you did play a large role in my life and made me for who I am today. For that I thank you."

Tsukushi walked up to her and held her hand. "Akame…no matter what we're still your friends. I know you'll never forget that." She kissed Akame on the cheek. In the next second, everything shattered and the world returned normally to her.

The rest of her team was a bit worried that they saw her talking to herself. Tatsumi walked up to his friend. "Uh…Akame? Are you feeling alright?"

She looked over at him and smiled. "I'm fine. Just fine."

Tatsumi smiled at her. "That's good to know. We were a bit worried about you." He looked over to Wendy and Leone. "I just hope we weren't too late for them." Tatsumi ran over to them and inspected to see if they were alright. There weren't visible signs. "Come on wake up! We beat the guy already."

The others walk over to them as well and wondered if they were too late. Then Leone screamed and hit her head with Tatsumi's. She sat up and looked around. "What the! Who the! Where the hell am I?!"

"The hell sis!? You freaking hit my head!"

The blonde looked over to Tatsumi to him holding his forehead. "Tatsumi?" She looked at the others and saw they were here as well. "You're all here." She placed a hand on her own forehead. "Ah jeez, my head. I feel like I went through one hell of a trip."

"Along with you hitting the idiot's head." Mine added.

"Hey!"

They looked at the young dragon slayer. "What about Wendy?" Lubbock asked.

That brought Leone's attention and picked her as she shook her. "Wendy, wake up already! Wake up wake up wake up wake up!"

Apparently, that was enough for her. "Leone, stop already! I'm awake I'm awake!"

The blonde was she was told and sighed happily. She then hugged the younger girl into her breasts once again. "I'm so glad you're alright!" Everyone heard Wendy's muffled screams. A thought occurred to her. "Oh yeah, what happened to demon bastard? I really want to kill that guy for what he put through Wendy and me."

Mine pointed over to Sklade's corpse. "Oh, he's over there. We fought the guy and won. Wasn't easy if you ask me."

Wendy removed herself from the hug suffocation and gasped for air. "Wait, you beat him? Really?"

The rest of the team smiled at her. "Yep, sure did. Still, what we had to go through, yeesh." Tatsumi was sure he wasn't going to forget that fight for a while.

"In any case, let's head back to base. I'm sure all of you need a rest and something to eat." Susanoo guessed.

Everyone nodded at that. "I'll agree to that. Let's go home, everyone." Akame spoke. The group started to walk back to the base. While doing so, Leone had a lot to think about what she had just seen in Wendy's memories. It was an experience she'll never forget. Especially the part where the blonde saw Wendy wearing a unitard. Other than that, Leone really couldn't wait to tell the others what she saw.

 **Tartaros Members: Three**

 **A/N: If any of you are wondering who the people are that Akame are seeing, they are characters from the prequel manga Akame Ga Kill Zero except for Zanku.**


	27. The Dragon's Resolve

**A/N: Well I'm happy to say that this story is about halfway done now but I have oh so much more planned for our little dragon slayer.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Twenty Seven: The Dragon's Resolve

A day had passed after Night Raid's battle against Sklade. It was an experience none of them will forget anytime soon. Especially Leone who went through a trip of a lifetime in Wendy's memories. Since then, the blonde became even closer to the young dragon slayer much to Chelsea's dismay. She didn't know why but seeing Leone happy and giggling with Wendy bothered her so much. Speaking of said girl, she recently came back from her previous mission and was with most of the other members in the dining room. The only ones not present were Leone and Wendy. Chelsea sighed in exhaustion. "And so apparently, the job I was on was a trap. Luckily I wasn't captured but it was close."

Mine was slightly impressed. "Hard to believe you made it out okay."

Chelsea didn't seem too worried. "Well, the target had a couple of cats lying around. I just transformed into one so I wouldn't be caught."

The pinkette tried to imagine herself in that situation. "If I was in that kind of situation, I wouldn't know what to do. I hate to say it but your Imperial Arms is pretty impressive."

The other girl smiled at that. "It'd be pretty hard for someone like you whose face can be recognized easily like yours Mine. You can leave all the hard stuff to me."

Mine wasn't expecting Chelsea to say that. It was the most selfless thing she had heard from the other member. "Chelsea…"

Chelsea gave a mischievous grin. "So keep an eye on the base while I'm gone, like the little puppy you are."

And just like that, the moment was ruined. Mine began chasing Chelsea around the room while Chelsea was laughing. "You seriously piss me off you know that!?"

Tatsumi saw the irony in her words. "Funny. I remember you saying something similar to me."

Akame continued to think about the incident. "With this recent development, the Jaegers seem to be more focused on us now since all of the danger beasts are gone."

Lubbock added sugar in his coffee. "Well, they shouldn't be a problem to us now since we fought against that Tartaros guy. Seriously he was freaking tough. What sucks about it the most was that he was weakest. I can't imagine what those other demons would be like."

Speaking of Sklade, Tatsumi looked over to Akame. "That reminds me, how are you feeling Akame? You were affected the most out of all of us."

She smiled at him. "I feel fine. In fact, my mind feels clearer than before."

Tatsumi was relieved to hear that. He was worried that Akame would've had some side effects after her mind was free after being trapped in a mad hell. He leaned back in his chair. "Well, in any case, we manage to get rid of two of those demon guys but I get the feeling things are going to get tougher from here on out. Especially when we have to fight Esdeath."

"Even if we are fighting against demons, we still cannot take Esdeath lightly." Everyone saw Najenda enter the room drying herself with a towel. "For as long as I've known her, she still poses as a serious threat to us. It would stake all of our strength to fight her."

Something the leader said caught Tatsumi's attention. "As long as you've known her? How old are you boss?"

"I'm in my mid-twenties. However, Esdeath is younger than I am." The leader replied.

That was a surprising detail for Tatsumi to hear. "Seriously?! I thought you would be a little older."

And that comment caused said leader hitting him a few times over to the face. He was lying on the floor in pain while Akame was poking him. "After we eat, we're having an important meeting so try not to drink too much."

Tatsumi continued to groan in pain. "You shouldn't talk about a woman's age Tatsumi. It's quite rude." Akame stated.

"Well, what about your comment on Leone's weight?" Tatsumi retorted.

Akame blinked a few times. "What do you mean by that?"

Hearing that reminded Najenda about something. "Speaking of which, where is Leone? On top of that, Wendy too."

"I think both of them are still in Wendy's room." Mine guessed.

That was good enough for the leader. "I see. Well then Chelsea, would you go get them? It's almost time to eat."

She really couldn't argue with the order. "I'm on it." She left the room and headed over to Wendy's room.

Once she arrived, Chelsea was about to knock on the door. "Yes…right there."

Chelsea suddenly stopped when she heard that. She tried to register what she just heard. _"That…kinda sounded like Wendy."_

She heard another sound coming from the other side of the door. It sounded like Leone giggling. "Didn't I tell you would like this? Would you like for me to go lower?"

Chelsea heard the young dragon slayer give a small sound. "Yes, please. You're so good at this Leone."

The other girl was blushing at the dialogue. She came to a rather unpleasant assumption. _"T-There's no way Leone would do something like that to Wendy. "She's what, twelve? She can't be that type of person."_ Chelsea heard another sound coming from Wendy. That drew the line for her. _"Okay, that's it!"_ She slammed the door open. "What in the hell are you…do…ing?"

The sight before her was not what she had expected. Wendy was lying down on her stomach on the bed while Leone was standing beside the bed with her hands on the sky dragon slayer's back. Both of them looked at her in confusion. "Uh…hey, Chelsea. What are you doing here?" Leone asked.

She was still trying to figure out what was going on. "What's going on here?"

Wendy sat up and stretched her arms out. "Leone was giving me one of her massages and it felt very good. My body feels so much better now."

The blonde chuckled proudly. "What did I tell you? I guess you can say my massages are…out of this world." She laughed at her own pun. The blonde quickly stopped. "Anyway again I ask, why are you here?"

Chelsea looked away while slightly blushing and cleared her throat. "The boss wants the two of you right away. We're about to eat and after that, we have a meeting."

That was enough for Wendy. "Oh, everyone is waiting for us?" She jumped off the bed and ran past Chelsea. "Thank you for telling us Chelsea!" Wendy ran down the hall.

Chelsea saw the younger girl continuing running down until she made a turn. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder and turned to see Leone smiling. "Well, let's not keep everyone waiting. I'm starving." The two began walking down the hall as well. While doing so, the blonde gave the other girl a playful grin. "Be honest Chelsea. What did you really think Wendy and I were doing?"

She just blushed heavily and turned away. "It was nothing."

 **B**

Life back at the palace had returned back to normal. As normal as they could be. Beatrice yelled as she punched a hole in the wall in her cell. She growled deeply. "God damn it all the way to hell!" Syka and Rugoro looked away. They understood why their leader was so furious. "Both Raid and Sklade are gone. How could this have happened?"

Syka cautiously walked up to the other demon. "Beatrice…" She turned to her. Syka looked away as she knew what her leader's reaction would be. "You need to know about this."

 **B**

Esdeath was in the conference room with the other Jaegers. They were discussing Wave's and Kurome's latest mission. She sighed. "So the mission was a failure. I guess that can't be helped then."

Wave grunted in frustration. "Just damn it. Our client died before we could even reach him. Hard to believe Night Raid is active again after all this time."

Everyone in the Jaegers was surprised that Night Raid was on the move again. Then again, it would explain why the number of enemy danger beasts fell down at a drastic rate. If they were moving about once more, so was Wendy. "If you don't mind me asking General Esdeath…" She turned to Run. "How did you enjoy your trip on the island to the south with that demon? It must've been a unique experience for you."

Esdeath took in a deep breath. "Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought although I haven't seen much of what that woman can do. The most I've seen her do is taken out a colossal danger beast's weak point in one shot." That wasn't the only thing on her mind. _"Aside from that, I want to know who that man was that was responsible sending the both of us to that island."_ There was one little detail Esdeath did find interesting about Beatrice. "There was one thing that happened on the island. There were two occasions where she was writhing in pain."

Some of the members didn't understand that. "What do you mean that?" Seryu asked.

The general recalled the details. "She told me it was a kind of magic called Organic Link magic. She and the rest of her group are connected to each other by it. If something happens to one of them, the others will feel it."

Hearing that fit in some pieces to the puzzle. "Strange enough two in her group were killed." Run stated.

That fact surprised the general. "Is that so? How did that happen?"

"The most we know is they were killed during the hunt for the danger beasts." Bols explained.

Esdeath became suspicious of the events. "I highly doubt these danger beasts could've killed them. It's simply not possible. What could've happened?" There were a few ideas the general had. _"It couldn't be Night Raid. If the Jaegers had trouble with them, they would have the same problem. The only one I think who is capable has to be-"_

"ESDEATH!" Everyone heard Beatrice's voice and she sounded very anger. The door was blasted open and Beatrice walked in stomping with every step to the general with her curse power erupting out of the demon and cracking the floor. "YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW AND DID NOT TELL US!"

Esdeath stood up and released her own power to prepare for the fight. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Beatrice walked up to her and stood in close to the general face to face. "You knew all along our enemy was part of Night Raid and hid it from the rest of us. Two of my own are gone now because of that fairy brat!"

Well, the cat was out of the bag now. The question now is how did it get out along with one more question. "And how did you come across that information. As a matter of fact, when did your group encountered Night Raid?"

The demon's power intensified. "That doesn't matter now. Just answer the damn question!"

Esdeath's increased as well. "Not until you answer first!" This situation was becoming dangerous. If the two battled here at the palace, the results would be disastrous.

Beatrice scoffed at the other woman. "Raid gave us the message. He encountered Night Raid along with that brat. He was killed by them and the same fate befell to Sklade as well. Now explain to me why you and your little club kept that secret from us?"

Esdeath made a bold move and walked away from the demon. "To be honest we didn't know much about her until one of yours explained everything to us."

The floor cracked even more beneath Beatrice. "ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION! MY PATIENCE IS GROWING THIN!"

The general had no choice but to tell her the truth. "Fine then. The truth is that I harbor strong feelings for her."

And that answer completely stopped the demons fury dead in its tracks. She wasn't expecting that kind of answer. "So let me get this straight. You are infatuated with our enemy who is a child whose guild destroyed Tartaros. You are in love with our sworn enemy and that why you didn't tell us!?"

"Because I knew you would go after her!" Esdeath yelled back. "There is a reason why there isn't a wanted poster for Wendy. If anyone is going to reach her first, it'll be me. Once I have her, I will train Wendy to be a force not to be reckoned with and will be together. In my own way of course. You and your vendetta will not stand in the way."

Beatrice growled at the general. "We'll see about that. You have no idea how deep our fury is for Fairy Tail."

Esdeath chuckled at that. "Oh, I might have an idea. You see I happen to be an expert of deep-seated hate and anger."

The demon turned away from Esdeath. "Keep this in mind. When we find her, not only we'll kill the brat but this Night Raid as well. All of them will pay." She started to walk away. _"After that, I will deal with you personally."_

Once she was gone, everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that went better than I expected." Kurome stated.

Esdeath thought otherwise. "No. She could've destroyed this entire area if she wanted to. The only reason she didn't was because she knew it would cause trouble for the others in her group. Now that she knows, this has become a race. I wonder who will reach Wendy first? Me or the demon. Only time will tell us now."

 **B**

Everyone in Night Raid gathered in a meeting room once they finished eating. All of them could sense their leader was about say something important. "Now that everyone is here I can say this. It's time for the revolution to begin." The group suddenly felt heavy hearing that. Wendy gulped as she became a bit nervous now. "This is how it will start. First off it has to do with a religion that is becoming well known throughout the land called the Path of Peace."

Chelsea was familiar with it. "I've heard of it. Its belief is that by doing good deeds will reward you with happiness and a long life."

That rang a bell to Tatsumi. "Oh yeah, that came to my village. The elder gave me a statue of their god before Sayo, Ieyasu and I left the village."

Najenda had more to say. "In the past ten years, the Path of Peace has grown rather quite large and has become a strong influence on the eastern side of the Empire. However, they will start an uprising, an insurrection and we will use that to our advantage."

Tatsumi already started to have doubts. "Hold on! If something like that happens, how many innocent people are going to die?"

Wendy gasped when she heard that. "Is that true? Are a lot of people going to die? Can't we stop it instead?"

The leader sighed at their naivety. "The corrupted politicians of the Empire have put through the people enough suffering for too long. If we stop the Path of Peace's uprising, the people's rage will just erupt in another place." She started at the two of them. "This Empire is on its last legs."

Both of them looked away. "Just listen what she has to say at the end." They looked over to Chelsea.

Lubbock thought he should explain. "You remember what I told you two about the Ban Tribe and the Hero of the North?"

The young dragon slayer turned to him and nodded. "Yes. Both of them were stopped by Esdeath weren't they?"

Lubbock nodded at the question. "Right. Their mistake was that they took on the Empire by themselves. The Empire is still pretty damn strong. If the Path of Peace's insurrection is stopped, a lot of blood will be spilled in the end."

Najenda slammed her robotic hand at the map on the table. "And now it's the Revolutionary Army's turn. The second the Path of Peace starts the uprising, we'll have an allied tribe in the west to attack. The empire will have to deal with enemies both inside and out. However, they could withstand that. As the clincher, the Revolutionary Army will attack from the south and advance toward the Capital ultimately overthrowing them."

Tatsumi understood the plan. "Oh, I get it. It's a three-pronged attack."

Najenda nodded. "The Empire is underestimating us since they're gathering the members in one place. You can say we're thankful for them. The starting point is at the frontier of the Empire. To reach the Capital from there, they'll need to go through several forts and castles. That shouldn't be a problem since we already planned the betrayals by the crown princes of several castles. Since there were many cases of those who took their job seriously were demoted. It was easy to persuade them. They'll be caught off guard. The revolution will go about with repeated bloodless capitulations and travel to the Capital at a blinding speed. However, the trump card of the Empire, Budo, and his guard will most likely intercept us but that just means the palace's security will drop severely."

"And when that happens…" Akame grabbed her sword. "It would be the perfect chance to assassinate the Minister." She brought up Murasame. "We will invade the palace and end his life. We will destroy the Empire from the inside out."

Lubbock still had some worries. "Yeah but slimeballs like him always slip out in the end if we're not careful."

Leone grinned. "That's not going to happen. He's our main target. I'll take out the bastard myself if I have to."

Najenda sighed. "There is a catch. In exchange for the Western Tribe's help, we will give them back their land."

Wendy didn't understand that. "Give back their land?"

Mine gripped her arm tightly. "That land originally belonged to the Western Tribe before the Empire took it. Having that land back is what they wished for the most."

Mine's words touched Wendy deeply. _"That's right. Tatsumi told me that half of Mine's blood is from the Western Tribe."_

"If the Empire falls and it's corrupt laws along with it, the anger of the people will disappear. If we move quickly to the collapsing of the Capital, there won't be as much bloodshed." Najenda smiled at Tatsumi and Wendy. "Do the both of you understand now?"

Tatsumi huffed. "Yeah I get it. Sorry, I jumped the gun."

The young dragon slayer bowed to the leader. "I'm sorry too."

Something was still bothering Susanoo. "If everything is planned out then all that's left is to execute it. The reason why we can't yet has to be connected to the job."

Najenda felt proud hearing that. "Precisely Susanoo. As expected from my Imperial Arms." Lubbock growled at the human Imperial Arms. "The Path of Peace is connected to this. However, there seems to be something going on from the inside. The leader may hold great power but his assistant, Borick is a spy for the Minister. His goal is to take over the Path of Peace and stop the uprising. He then will eventually kill the lord and think that will make him a god and stand above the rest"

Wendy wondered about something about that. "Can't we just tell them that?"

The leader shook her head. "No, we cannot. There is a group on Borick's side and they hold a great influence as well as supporting the Empire."

Chelsea growled in anger. "That's the worst part about the Minister. He doesn't contain the outside but tries to take over what goes on the inside."

"And there lies our mission. We will head to the Path of Peace's headquarters and execute Borick." Najenda announced. "We have info that he mixes drugs into the food in a small amount for the women. Once they become addicted, the bastard does whatever he wants to him. There is no reason to hold back."

Both Lubbock and Susanoo felt anger hearing that. "That bastard has the nerve of moving on to one hot girl the next…"

"And for him to drug the food is an insult to all the food."

"He will never be forgiven!" Both of them looked at each other and locked arms.

Najenda wasn't sure how to react to the scene. "Well, at least you two found some common ground but I think it's misplaced."

Leone sighed. "If we do nothing then more girls will become addicted. We have to stop him." Wendy understood what the blonde meant by that. She told her one time that her friend from the past was completely addicted to a drug and lost her mind.

Now came the important part of the meeting. Finally, there are the Jaegers. They'll be hunting us with everything they have. If we keep lagging behind them, they will catch us."

Chelsea knew that all too well. "Right and when they arrived, my situation could've become a lot worse if I didn't change in time."

Najenda looked at everyone. "That is why I plan to lure them outside the Capital and wage war on them."

Mine loved the sound of that. "So we're finally going to fight them face to face huh?"

The leader nodded at the question. "Yes and even within the Jaegers, I have orders from headquarters for us to kill Kurome and Bols when we have the chance."

The young dragon slayer was silent on that one. _"It makes sense for Kurome but Mr. Bols too?"_

"Bols' squad burned down a village that supported the Revolutionary Army to the ground. They probably want him gone because his firepower is a threat to us all." Chelsea explained.

"As long as the Jaegers are led by Esdeath, they are still the Minister's private army." Najenda added.

All of this sounded heavy but there was still one concern. "What about the Tartaros guys? What should we do about them?" Tatsumi asked.

He brought up a good question. "True they are a threat but it doesn't look like they'll be interested in the war. Although they are stronger, they are not our primary concern. If they do get in our way, nothing short of an army can deal with them. I have no worry that we will encounter them once we head east so Wendy doesn't have to worry about running into them." Najenda explained. She looked over to the young dragon slayer. "Even though you were acquainted with them, can you fight them as enemies Wendy?"

She had to think about that question carefully. _"It's true that we're enemies but I wish it wasn't like that. Some of them I do think as good people like Wave and Mr. Bols. I can tell Mr. Bols is a nice man despite how he looks. There's also the part where Kurome and Akame may fight against each other. I wish there was another option but I'm afraid there isn't."_ She clenched her hands tightly. _"I'm in this too deep now and I can't back off anymore."_ Wendy looked at everyone with a strong resolve in her mind. "I won't back down. I'll fight with everything I have against anyone who fights us!" That is what I believe in." Her mind thought differently. _"I'm sorry Mr. Bols. Maybe at another time or place, we could've been great friends but I'm afraid not."_

Despite that, everyone was proud to hear Wendy say that. Especially Leone. _"It must've been not easy saying that. She's going up against those she knew from before. Don't worry Wendy. Like you said before, we'll get through this together."_

Najenda smiled at her. "An excellent answer."

Chelsea continued to look at the younger girl. _"Wendy knows how serious this is now and is determined to see this through. I didn't think I would see this from a young girl like her. I know she'll try her best to help out the rest of us."_ She realized something. _"Why am I…thinking about her so much now?"_ Chelsea slightly blushed. _"I guess I can't get her off my mind."_

While Leone hugged the younger girl into her breasts again while praising her, Najenda came up with an idea. "Well said, Wendy. With that kind of determination, there'll be no chance that we'll lose. In fact, you'll play a vital role in the upcoming fight."

Leone stopped long enough for Wendy to let out a gasp of air again and looked toward the leader in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

 **B**

 **A few days later**

Esdeath was in a room alone sitting down on a chair while looking a sketch she made of Wendy. She longed for the day when they can reunite once again. "Commander." She turned to Run who walked in. "There's been a report saying that Night Raid's Akame and Mine was spotted near the eastern Romari main road."

That was all the general needed to hear. She put her hat on and stood up. "Gather up the Jaegers." She started to walk toward the door. _"I won't let anyone else have you, Wendy."_

Meanwhile, back at the cells, Beatrice chuckled. She used her silent curse to null all other sound and listened in on Esdeath's plan. _"I won't let you stand in our way. Syka, Rugoro."_

 _"Yes, Beatrice?"_

 _"_ _What is it?"_

The lead demon smiled. _"Esdeath and her little party will be leaving soon. They're going after Night Raid and you know what that means."_

 _"_ _So it's our turn now?"_ Rugoro asked.

 _"_ _Yes. I want the both of you to follow them. Once you figure out their plans, use it to your advantage. I know all of us want that brat dead."_

 _"_ _Why don't you come along as well Beatrice?"_ Syka asked.

 _"_ _One of us has to stay behind to make the guards think we're still compliant. They'll just think we're still in our cells if I'm down here. Is that all right Syka?"_

The other demon hitched her breath. _"I see. We will not fail Beatrice."_

Beatrice was glad to hear that. _"_ _We will not be denied. All is for our king, for Tartaros, and all for Zeref."_

The other two understood. _"And also for Raid and Sklade."_

 _"_ _I will do this in the honor of master Ezel as well."_

 _"We'll be going now, Beatrice."_ Syka cut off the connection as did Rugoro.

Beatrice giggled at herself. "Well then Esdeath, shall we play?"

 **…**

 **Wendy's Narrative**

All people must one day turn to ash. So too must nations fall to ruin. Those are just a few of the many lessons I learned while in my time in this world. However, there is one that rules above all others. The weak die and the strong survive. I interpreted that as something more. It means more than just one is stronger than the other. It also means whose ideals are stronger. This is more than a war. This is a battle of whose ideals will decide the fate of the outcome. Will it be us who strive for the creation a new nation? Or will it be those who fight to defend it? Everyone has their own goals they are fighting for. For some, it's to settle a score. For others, it's what they believe in and what they are ordered to do. There are also those who seek out revenge created from deep-seated anger. One thing is for certain; all of us have a steel will and a strong determination and will inevitably fight against one another. Little did I know that the upcoming battles I would be in would push me to my limits. Ultimately all of them would lead me to one critical moment in my life.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Day of the Imperial Capital Invasion**

I was laying on a small pool of my own blood on my side in front a large path of destruction I had created in the Capital with the sun setting upon it. I was exhausted beyond anything I felt from before and I couldn't move any part of my body as it was badly damaged from my earlier battle. The pain I felt coursing through my body was unbearable. Even breathing felt painful to me as I felt my conscious fading away. Is this what…dying feels like? I coughed out more blood and it hurt from deep within my chest. I could feel my breathing becoming weaker as well as my heartbeat. I can feel it. I can feel my death coming towards me. My eyed became heavy and started to close. As I did, I started to remember my life, what happened in it. My mother, how Jellal found me, being in Cait Shelter, meeting Carla, Fairy Tail accepting me and what we went through, Lamia Scale, and Night Raid. Most of all I remembered Chelia. I'm…sorry everyone. It doesn't…look like I'll be able to…see all of you again. I closed my eyes as I …felt my final heartbeat…and took my last…breathe…


	28. The Dragon's Doubts

**A/N: Welcome to the second half everyone. This is where shit will start to get real here. Now play D. Gray Man opening two as the third opening!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Twenty Eight: The Dragon's Doubts

Laughing and the splashing of water could be heard in the air. Both Leone and Chelsea were playing around in the lake in their bikinis. A sight Lubbock was all too happy to enjoy. He laughed at the sight he was seeing. "Now this is what I'm talking about. The babes wearing bikinis and splashing water at each other. Aw man, it's so awesome! What do you think Tatsumi?"

The other male looked indifferent on the matter. "Get ahold of yourself Lubb. We're still on a mission here."

That answer didn't sit well with him. "What are you, blind!? There are two totally hot babes out there!" He looked over to Wendy who was sitting down on the ground. "Come on Wendy. Back me up! What do you think of this?"

The young dragon slayer didn't reply. She kept staring at the ground deep in thought. Right now Night Raid was luring out the Jaegers to their trap by exposing themselves. It was a complete gamble whether or not Esdeath would split up her team. However, that wasn't the part Wendy was most worried about. Since they were at a lake, everyone was wearing swimwear. The girls wearing bikinis while the guys were wearing swim trunks. Wendy was wearing a light blue bikini top and bottoms. She sighed worriedly. "Hey Wendy…" The young dragon slayer looked over to Leone and saw both her and Chelsea looking at the younger girl. "Be honest here. Who do you think looks better in their bikini? Me or Chelsea?"

Chelsea decided to play along. "Be careful how you answer that."

Wendy wasn't sure how to answer that question as she blushed heavily. Both girls walked up to her. "Well? What's your answer?" The blonde egged on.

Now the younger girl was becoming a bit flustered. "Well…um…" Once again she cursed her attraction to girls because Leone did look great in a bikini. Chelsea looked good as well. She looked over to the side. "Oh hello Mr. Su. When did you arrive?"

Leone was disappointed. "Aww, she dodged the question."

Lubbock growled. "Why didn't you ask me!? I totally would've given an honest non-biased answer and saw I love both of them so much I just want to squeeze them!"

He jumped at Leone but she just punched him to the ground. "We didn't ask you because we knew what your answer would be." Lubbock groaned in pain. She looked over to Wendy who was back in deep thought. After that little spectacle, Lubbock, Tatsumi, and Susanoo were playing a game of Marco Polo with Tatsumi trying to find the other two. Wendy was still in her thoughts. "Hey, Wendy?" Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Leone who sat next beside her. Chelsea sat down on the other side as she was worried about the younger girl as well. "You seem to have a lot on your mind."

The young dragon slayer looked at the lake. "You can say something like that."

Chelsea had an idea of what may be bothering the younger girl. "Is it about what the boss told you earlier?" That hit the nail on the head. What Najenda said to Wendy still worried her. She remembered what the leader told her.

 _F_

"Me a trump card?"

Najenda nodded at her. "That's correct. You'll be a great asset to us in the upcoming fight against the Jaegers. Your enhancement spells combined with our Imperial Arms will make a fierce combination. We'll all be counting on you when the time comes."

Wendy was more worried than honored hearing that. "So…I'll be responsible for everyone correct?"

The leader understood why the young dragon slayer would be a bit worried. "I know it's quite a large task but I know you can do it. You'll know what to do when the time is right."

 _F_

Ever since then Wendy was thinking about what the leader said to her. They'll be fighting against the enemy and she'll be the one responsible for everyone to pull through. It was a heavy thing to carry on her shoulders. Leone understood why Wendy would be worried about something like this. She smiled at the younger girl. "The boss wouldn't put you in something like this if she didn't believe in you. We all believe you'll do great."

Wendy dug her nails into her skin. "But what if I mess up? What if I don't act fast enough? What if I'll be the one responsible for one of you for being-"

"I'm stopping you right there." The young dragon slayer looked over to Chelsea. "Never think like that. I know this is a big deal for you but it's like Leone said. Think of it like this. We'll put our faith in you if you put your faith in us. I do remember a certain girl telling me that once."

Wendy smiled at her as she did bring up a good point. As long as they work together, it'll work out in the end. "Thank you and I will but you'll have to promise me something."

"And what would that be?" Leone asked

The younger girl looked at both of them. "Promise me that you'll be careful."

Chelsea petted Wendy's head. "If that's what it'll take for you stop worrying then sure. I promise."

Leone hugged the young dragon slayer. "Aww, you're so cute when you're all like this Wendy." She rubbed her face against Wendy's. "Do you feel a little better now?"

Wendy laughed a little. "A little yes. Thank you. The both of you."

Both girls stood up. "Well that's good to hear. Now there's one more thing to do." She looked over to Leone and she knew what the other girl meant.

She stood up as well and both grabbed Wendy's arms. She looked back and forth to the two of them. "What are you doing?"

"One…" Chelsea started.

Wendy still didn't understand what was going on. "What are you going to do?"

"Two…" Leone continued.

Now the young dragon slayer was frantic. "I'm not liking this!"

"Three!" Both girls threw Wendy and she screamed as the young dragon slayer made a splash into the water.

Tatsumi heard it and turned to where it came from. "What was that?" He didn't get his answer as Lubbock dunked him into the water.

Wendy gasped as she came up from the water. She was a little angry for what they did to her. "Why did you do that for?!"

The two girls smiled at the younger girl and giggled. "You need to relax a little and have some fun. If you're all tensed up, you won't do as well when the fight comes." Chelsea explained.

"Yeah, let loose a little Wendy! It'll be good for you!" Leone hollered.

That was the strangest thing she had heard yet. Now that she thought about it, everyone else seemed carefree despite the fight coming up tomorrow. She decided to do the same and waved at the other two girls. "Come on Chelsea! Leone!"

They laughed and ran over to the younger girl. While the three were playing, Lubbock was once again jealous of Wendy. "Damn it! This is so not fair!"

He was revenge dunked by Tatsumi. "That was for earlier."

 **B**

Sunset approached and the group was gathered in their campsite sitting around a fire to prepare for the night. All of them were having a good time laughing and smiling. For the first time since entering this world, she did feel like she was back at the guild. Even when outside camping, Susanoo was still able to make some terrific food for the whole group to enjoy. "Eat up everyone! Our fight against the Jaegers will begin tomorrow so let us enjoy this time while we can." Everyone nodded at Najenda and started to eat. "How is the food everyone?" Susanoo asked.

There were certainly no complaints. "It's awesome Su! You can make anything delicious." Tatsumi complimented.

"Yeah! Camping is a lot more fun with you around." Wendy added.

The human Imperial Arms was pleased to hear that. "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

While some were done eating, Leone decided this would be a good time to act out her plan. "Hey, Wendy?"

The younger girl looked over to the blonde. "What is it?"

"Can you get some firewood for the fire?" Leone asked.

Wendy wasn't sure why the older girl would ask something like that but didn't question it. "Uh…sure. I'll go get some more." She stood up and left the site.

Leone smiled at her. "Just be careful and stay close to the site okay!"

"I will!" The younger girl waved back.

Tatsumi wasn't sure what the blonde had in mind. "Why did you send Wendy away? We have enough firewood as it is."

Leone just smiled at him. "I know. I just needed to send her away for a while."

"Why did you do that?" Mine asked.

The other girl leaned back a bit. "Just so I can talk to all of you. It's about what happened to me and Wendy while we were knocked out by that masked demon bastard."

Everyone was a bit curious about that. Sklade mentioned before that both she and Wendy were going through the young dragon slayer's memories before her life ended and Leone somehow was able to see them as well. "So what were her memories like? What did you see?" Lubbock asked.

Leone smiled as she looked down. "I'll tell you this. There isn't a word that can describe what I saw. I saw what her world was like and I gotta tell you, our world is nothing compared to hers. What I mean by that is that it's just…so beautiful. Not to mention it's more advanced than ours."

And already this sounded pretty interesting to the rest of the group. "How advanced is Wendy's world?" Akame asked.

The blonde was happy her best friend asked that question. "Well for starters, they have a form of transportation called a train."

Mine raised an eyebrow. "A train? What the hell is that?"

Leone crossed her arms under her breasts. "Well…it's kinda hard to describe. All I know is that it can carry a lot more cargo and people then what caravans can carry. It's something you would like to see Lubb."

Lubbock did like the sound of it. "Judging from the name, I'd say is does sound mechanical."

The blonde nodded at the statement "Yeah you're right and its way faster. Oh yeah and in her world, there's a giant ship that can fly."

Tatsumi was very interested in that. "A flying ship!? Really? That sounds so cool."

Leone agreed. "Yeah and they have something called a magic-mobile. It totally doesn't need horses to drag around a person with magic power can operate it."

Najenda was loving this more and more. "Well, that is impressive. It seems Wendy has left out a few details of her world. It does sound marvelous."

Now Leone was at the part she really wanted to get to. "That's not even the best part." She gave a content smile. "While in her memories, I saw them. I saw her guild."

That was a big thing to hear and know about. All of them heard a lot about the guild Wendy was in before. "So tell us. What were they like?" Chelsea asked.

The blonde snickered and then laughed. "If I had to describe them in one word, it would be crazy. Just wow. They were a lot more then what Wendy described them to be. Not only that but I saw all the different people she met from before. Including her Edolas self and let me tell you…" She whistled. "I'm pretty sure Wendy doesn't have to worry about what she'll look like when she grows up."

There was one more thing they had to know. "What about the girl Wendy likes?" Mine asked.

Now that was a funny thing to the blonde. "Oh, I saw her too and she's pretty funny herself. I mean both of them tripped while running. I can see why Wendy likes her so much. The two are practically peas in a pod." There was so much more Leone wanted to say but couldn't bring the words to say them. It was that much of an experience to her. There were some other things she could say. "Not only that but I have seen what kind of enemies Wendy had fought before and they're nothing like we've ever faced." Everyone remembered what Wendy told them about the fights she was in before. "And I have to say seeing the fights are a lot different than hearing about them. Some of the opponents I've seen could even give the Jaegers a run for their money."

"Are they really that powerful?" Susanoo asked.

The blonde nodded at the question. "No doubt about it. That also includes Tartaros."

The rest of the group went silent for a few moments. "You saw them? What were they like?" Akame asked.

Leone put some thought into it. "Hard to say. Out of the nine, Wendy only saw four of them but out of all them, one did give her a seriously hard time. The ones that we fought before, they were nothing compared to this one. On top of that, she had everything riding on the line for her. However, that's when Wendy was at her strongest because I finally saw. Her Dragon Force."

Chelsea was the only one who didn't understand what that mean. "Dragon Force? What's that?"

Mine decided to fill her in on that subject. "From what Wendy told us, Dragon Force is the ultimate form a dragon slayer can attain. It's where they gain the power of a dragon and the power to kill one."

The other girl was very impressed hearing that. "Is that so? Having a dragon on our side would be pretty useful. What did she look like?" Again Akame imagined Wendy having wings and scales.

Leone really couldn't forget what she saw. "It was an incredible sight. Her hair turned pink and had some weird wing-like attachments on her back, arms, and legs. Not to mention the look in her eyes. It was fierce like no other. She took down that demon like it was nothing." She looked at the rest of the group. "Wendy is a lot more incredible than we think. In fact what we're seeing is just the surface of what she can do." Just a little ways away from the campsite, Wendy was leaning against one of the trees and heard everything Leone told Night Raid. All the young dragon could do right now was smile.

 **B**

 **The next day**

In Romari Road, the Jaegers gathered in the square enjoying their treats while discussing what their next move would be. Esdeath took a bite out of her scone. "Night Raid has split up into two groups after passing through here. Najenda is heading toward the east while Akame is heading toward the south."

"The east is where Kyoroch is located. That's also where the headquarters of the Path of Peace is as well. To the south are cities that support the Revolutionary Army. No matter what it looks like, it doesn't look right." Bols summarized.

The general had to agree. "Night Raid is wanted by the Capital. However, the wanted posters haven't yet reached the local areas so they weren't seen or tracked. And now they've split up into two groups."

"Then let's go after them! We can still catch up to them!" Wave suggested.

Run still had other thoughts. "A bit too coincidental if you ask me. It seems to be more of a trap."

That was a fact Esdeath knew all too well. "That's just how Najenda fights. Calm and with a heated heart."

That put a slight stop to Wave's plan. "I see. So it would be a bit risky to just go after them."

That Esdeath had to disagree. "Not quite. This is the perfect opportunity. Night Raid has spent all of this time hiding in the shadows until now. We will crush them along with their trap. So here is this how it'll go. Run, Seryu, and I will follow Najenda. Kurome, Wave, and Bols will hunt down Akame." Kurome was all too elated to hear that. "Pay close attention to all around you and I don't mind if you have to retreat because of the enemy's numbers. We might be fighting against them but I'm not telling all of you to be reckless. They are the ones who oppose the Empire. Find them and crush them all without any hesitation!"

Everyone understood the order but there was still one more thing to ask. "What about Wendy? What if we run into her?" Wave inquired.

The general already thought of that. "Capture her by any means necessary. If it comes to it, you have my permission to kill her. If I can't have Wendy, no one will. That includes that demon woman. I don't care if she will throw a fit. I'll deal with her when the time comes. Now go!"

The Jaegers nodded at the command. "Roger!"

From up above on one of the roofs, Syka listened in to their plan. She was extra careful not to be noticed by them. Rugoro wasn't with her because a giant demon walking around town would draw attention to them so he was waiting on the outskirts. She had to relay the message to him. _"Rugoro can you hear me?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I hear you. What do you know?"_

The lone female demon looked over for a quick second and then hid herself. _"They're going to split up into two groups. One to the east and one to the south."_

 _"_ _So I guess that means each of us will have to follow a separate group."_

Syka nodded. _"Correct. There's a 50/50 chance that one of us will encounter Fairy Tail. If anyone is going to take her out, it's going to be us. Right now here's the plan. You will follow the group that's heading east and I'll follow Seryu's group to the south."_

Rugoro scoffed. _"Of course, you would follow the human girl. I will never understand what you see in that human."_

Syka lowered her head. _"Truth be told, there have been…complications between Seryu and I. I haven't once spoken to her ever since Beatrice confronted their leader the other day."_

The other demon could care less. _"Whatever. The main point is that one of us has a chance to run into Fairy Tail. I don't care if those humans will be in the way. Nothing will stand in the way of our revenge. Don't forget about that Syka."_

She hadn't forgotten. _"I know."_

 **B**

The three were on horse running through a canyon following Akame's trail. Bols was having doubts about this. "So we're up against Night Raid. I wonder if I'll be any match for them."

Wave didn't like his choice of words. "Don't say that Bols. We'll be fine. We can do this no matter who we'll face against."

"Big talk but can you back it up?" Wave looked over to Kurome. "You forgot that Wendy was the one who defeated the Commander. She may be a kid but she's still pretty powerful to even send General Esdeath to a hospital bed. If you're not careful, you'll end the same way Wave. Not that I'll have any problem with that since you'll probably hold all of us back."

And Wave felt insulted hearing that. "What do you mean by that?! Can't you count on me?!"

Kurome smiled. "Yeah not really when you'll be so weak when we need you the most."

And now he was annoyed. "Yeah well you haven't seen what I can do with Grand Chariot!"

"So prove it to me then." Kurome egged on.

Bols had to come in between them. "Now now, that's enough you two."

Wave noticed something up ahead. "Hey what's that?" All of them stopped. He was a bit confused as to what it was. "Is that a scarecrow?"

Bols nodded. "Indeed it is but what is one doing here? It doesn't look right." All of them dismounted their horse. "It could be a trap. We should be careful."

From far away, Mine was looking over through her scope attached to Pumpkin. _"They're finally here. Looks like they've split up and Esdeath is after the boss' group."_ She set her sights on Kurome. _"Just as it was planned."_ For a second, Mine saw Akame through Kurome. _"She really does look like Akame. Well, they are sisters so it makes sense for them to look similar."_ She stood up and readied her weapon. _"I won't let Akame go through with killing her sister. I'll do instead. I'll end this with one shot."_ She fired a single shot right at Kurome. However, she noticed it and dodged it at the last second. Mine couldn't believe it. _"She dodged the shot!? There's no way."_

The scarecrow busted open and Susanoo rushed over to his target. "Kurome, watch out!" Wave blocked the attack with his sword. However, the Human Imperial arms sent him flying far away from his comrades.

Bols watched his friend being blown away. "Wave no!"

"Well, the sniping may have failed but we have sent one of them out of the picture and he wasn't one of our targets."

Both Kurome and Bols looked in front to see Najenda and most of Night Raid with her. "Night Raid? And all of them are here? So this was a trap."

Kurome noticed that a certain someone wasn't among them. _"It looks like Wendy isn't here."_

Najenda pointed at the two. "Bols and Kurome! The two of you are our prime targets and are wanted dead. This is the end for the both of you!"

Bols recognized those words. "So we're wanted dead is it? I see. This is it. My redemption is finally here for all of the countless people that I've burned. However…" An image of his wife and daughter flashed through his mind. "I have something to return to so I will not be dying to you!" He pointed Rubicante at them.

Both Akame and Kurome looked at each other. The feeling of their reunion was mutual. "It's been a long time hasn't it big sister?"

The older sister could say the same. "It has."

Kurome smiled and clapped her hands together. "I've wanted to see you for so long now. If I kill you…" Akame drew out her sword. "I can add you to Yatsufusa's collection." The younger sister raised her sword and a dark lightning came out from the ground as it was shaking. That wasn't the only thing coming out of the ground. Several beings had risen out as well as one giant bone claw.

Tatsumi didn't know what was going on. "W-What is that?"

Kurome had confidence in her abilities. "I've grown a lot stronger since the last time we met big sister." The giant bone claw set beside her and hopped onto it. "I can control the bodies of the dead." The monster brought its hand to it. "Including this S-Class danger beast Desta-Ghoul!"

Everyone prepared for the upcoming fight. Still, Najenda was still unsure how the battle will play out. _"It was a gamble to see if Esdeath would split up her group but seeing Yatsufusa's power now makes this trap completely useless. However, we still have an ace up our sleeve."_

Kurome giggled at all of them. "This is so exciting. A battle between Imperial Arms. Just how many are going to die?"

 **B**

In another location, Wendy was with Chelsea. Both felt the tremors from before. "I guess it's starting now." Chelsea looked over to Wendy. "Are you ready Wendy?"

The young dragon slayer nodded and crouched down as she placed her hand on the ground. "I am and I heard everything. Not to mention I smell the scent of decay. That'll hinder my sense of smell but I can still track the others in another way." Now was the time. Wendy had to cast out all fear and doubt for this battle. She was the only one who can make a difference. _"_ _You're wrong Kurome. None of us will be dying today."_

 **A/N: And insert Akuma No Riddle Ending Three**


	29. The Dragon's Support

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Twenty Nine: The Dragon's Support

The battle between Night Raid and the Jaegers had begun. Already Kurome pulled out all the stops for the fight and was certain the battle will go their way. However, it seemed that wasn't enough to deter Akame from running up to her younger sister and attacking her. Both of their swords clashed with each other. _"Her movements are slower when she's controlling more corpses. This is my only opportunity."_ When they passed each other, Kurome turned around to strike again but Akame managed to avoid it. She went for her counterattack but it was blocked by one of her younger sister's puppets. It was another familiar face to her and was surprised to see it. "Natala?" Natala pushed Akame back. The older sister instantly didn't like it. "Let him rest in peace Kurome! He was a friend of yours wasn't he?!"

Her sister attacked again but blocked it. She gave a smile that made her sister feel uneasy. "How can you say that? It's because he's my friend that I want him with me forever. I'll add you as well big sister. That way we'll be together forever."

It seemed her sister became worse than the last time they met. "How can you say such a thing?"

Kurome didn't seem bothered. "Too bad."

Natala knocked Akame off the danger beast. Bols aimed his Imperial Arms while she was falling. It revved up. **"Magma Drive!"** He fired off a shot at her.

Akame was surprised it could do such a thing. _"His Imperial Arms can do ranged attacks?"_

Luckily Tatsumi managed to save her before the attack could hit her. "Don't charge in like that. It's not like you Akame."

He brought up a good point and she lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

Both of them landed on the ground. They looked at the danger beast. "This won't be an enemy we can take lightly."

Kurome and Natala retreated to higher ground. Kurome gazed down at her sister. "Akame...not you only betrayed us but you joined a group like Night Raid." She looked over to her danger beasts. "Now Desta-Ghoul! Kill them all!" The danger beasts roared as it collected massive amounts of energy in its mouth. It then released all of that energy at Night Raid while destroying everything in its path. Everyone managed to dodge it in time but was now wary of its power.

Mine certainly was. _"So this is the power of an S-class danger beast. It's incredible."_

Kurome laughed at what she saw. "Oh wow. It changed the entire area with one attack. But as expected Night Raid, all of them avoided it." All of them now knew how serious this situation had become.

Around the same time, Chelsea and Wendy felt the ground shake once again. The young dragon slayer was a bit worried. "That was a pretty big quake."

The other girl had to agree. "Yeah. I'm guessing the fight started off in a big way."

No matter how worried the younger girl was, she had to keep calm. It still wasn't the right time yet. _"Just hold on everyone. Wait a little longer."_

Desta-Ghoul tried to swipe at Susanoo and Najenda but they dodged the attack. "Like I thought, Desta-Ghoul is very powerful. Susanoo, let us take it on together!"

The human Imperial Arms had other thoughts. "That won't be necessary." She was surprised to hear that. "It is a powerful opponent…" He looked at the danger beasts. "I can handle it by myself. You should focus on helping out the others." The danger beast tried to attack him but he blocked it.

Najenda didn't see a reason to argue. "Fine then. I'll leave that monster to you."

Mine took aim once again at Kurome. _"If I can just get one shot at Kurome. I'll take her down this time."_ Natala looked over and extended his polearm at the pinkette. She was caught off guard. _"Is that an Imperial Arms?"_ She dodged it but saw someone else walking on the weapon. It was a woman who pulled out duel pistols at her. Mine loved the challenge. "So you use guns too huh? Come on then!" She pointed Pumpkin at the woman.

Tatsumi ended up confronting an ape-like monster. It made several grunts. _"_ _This must be another of Kurome's corpses. It must be a danger beast but it's one I've never seen one like it before."_ The ape-like danger beast took the first attack and continued but Tatsumi dodged every single attack until it took a bite on his arm. He took it as an opportunity to strike back and sent flying away. Once it stopped another figure appeared and did a surprise attack. "What the hell?!" The attack managed to hit the top of his forehead but had little effect.

Tatsumi summoned Neuntote and swung it at the new enemy but evaded the attack easily. "Weak…weak…weak…"

As of now, Tatsumi was at a disadvantage. _"_ _If it wasn't for the armor, I would've been killed. If I fight the two of them any longer, it'll become more dangerous for me."_

Akame engaged her fight against Bols. "He's dangerous if his fire covers a wide area. I'll end you here and now!"

The masked man readied himself for the attack. "I didn't expect her to come after me." He pointed Rubicante and fired a stream of fire at her.

She jumped over the fire and landed behind him. Akame swiped her sword to the side for a quick kill but was blocked by another of Kurome's puppets. _"Murasame doesn't have any effect on those that are already dead."_ The corpse kicked Akame away from Bols.

Leone ran over to her friend. "Akame!" Suddenly a whip wrapped around her leg pulled the blonde away from her friend and slammed her into the wall. The whip belonged to another of Kurome's puppets. She growled at him. "So it was you huh old man?" She stood up. The puppet cracked his whip. "Really? With that kind of attack, I'll see all of them from a mile away." However, he delivered his attacks with such speed that it made Leone caught off guard. _"_ _What the?!"_ She crossed her arms for protection but the attacks kept coming. _"Even in my beast form, my eyes can't keep up where his attacks are coming from and he's not even using an Imperial Arms."_

Akame groaned and looked over to where her sister was. "Kurome…"

The younger sister was enjoying the several battles that were happening. "Oh wow. This is more fun than I thought. So what do you think of my toys? Aren't they just great? Doya is a gunslinger from the Northern Tribe. You can still see that confident look on her face. Wall was a well-known bodyguard. I had to kill him because he was protecting a target I was assigned to take out. Apeman is just a muscle head but is very easy to control. He's a favorite of mine. Henter was the last of the Ban Tribe. Killing him wasn't easy thanks to his movements. Rokugoh used to be a general in the Empire but tried to escape to join the Revolutionary Army so I killed him. I found this Desta-Ghoul by complete chance back in Seiga. And Natala is a childhood friend of mine. He protects whenever I use Yatsufusa's power. To top this all off, I have one more puppet in waiting."

All of this was a bit too much for Tatsumi to handle. _"Are you kidding me? She hasn't even brought out the whole set yet."_ Henter attacked him again but backed off only for Apeman to attack him as well. "Damn it!" He stabbed the dead danger beast with his polearm. However, it had no effect as it grabbed the weapon. Tatsumi didn't expect that to happen. "No way!"

Kurome giggled. "That won't work. They're already dead. They'll just keep on attacking you no matter what you do to them. Even if you stab them in the heart, just as long as I'm around of course." Apeman slammed Tatsumi into the ground.

Over to Chelsea and Wendy, the young dragon slayer decided to finally act now. "It's time." She closed her eyes. "I can't smell the others because of the scent of the dead. However, I can still sense them through their auras. Now then…" She easily sensed her friends. "I got them. My time to shine." Wendy held out her hand. "Fast wind that run heaven…" A glow appeared around her hand. **"Vernier!"**

While Mine was busy fighting against Doya, she felt sudden rush going through her body. She smiled. _"Nice Wendy."_ She easily dodged her opponent's gunfire and shot off a few rounds of her own. They went through but the puppet turned around to return fire only for Mine to disappear and fired off more shots. "What's wrong? Can't keep up with me?" Every time she disappeared, the pinkette fired off another shot.

 _"_ _Vernier is perfect for Mine. She'll have no trouble against her opponent."_ The color around her hand changed. "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven…" The glow became brighter. **"Arms!"**

Tatsumi deflected another attack from Henter. He suddenly felt a rush of power going through him. "What the…oh man this feels incredible!" Apeman tried to punch him again but he was ready this time. Tatsumi clenched his hand tightly. "Let's see how you like this!" He countered with his own punch and sent the puppet away with ease. He was pleased with the results. "Nice. With this, fighting those two will be a lot easier."

While Najenda was running over to help out one of her comrades, she too also felt a sudden surge of power. She stopped momentarily to familiarize with it. _"So this is what her enhancement spells can do."_ She smiled. _"I must say I've never felt stronger before. Now then, who needs my help?"_

Wendy made the right choice for giving them the Arms spell. _"Tatsumi is fighting against two opponents at once so Arms should be able to help him out a little. Miss Najenda is also fighting with us so she'll need the attack boost as well."_ Now there were two more left. Susanoo didn't need one of the spells because he was plenty powerful enough as it is. The color of her hand changed once again. **"Now Armor!"**

While Leone couldn't do much against Rokugoh's attacks, she felt a familiar feeling going through her body. Soon she wasn't feeling the hits at all. She smiled. _"Hey, thanks Wendy. Would've been better if I'd gotten the attack boost but this is good too."_

Akame was still struggling against fighting against two opponents at once. She had to get through the bodyguard before she could reach Bols. No matter how close Akame has been to reaching her opponent, the puppet always interfered. Not to mention Bols' attacks didn't make things easier. Just as the bodyguard kicked her away again, he saw an opportunity. "There's my chance." He shot out a stream of fire at her. Akame saw the attack coming but couldn't avoid it in time. The fire completely enveloped her. Bols was glad yet sad that this happened. "I'm sorry but I still have a duty to fulfill." To his surprise, Akame jumped out of the fire and looking unscathed. "What?! That's impossible!"

"You're done!" She headed right at the masked man but the puppet intercepted again. Akame backed off and was grateful what just happened to her. _"This must be Wendy's doing. I'm surprised I escaped when I did. I'll have to thank her later on. Right now I have to focus on taking out the bodyguard."_

Everything was set now. _"I know Leone's beast form can help her regenerate but it doesn't hurt to add a little more protection. Akame is struggling and is fighting another Imperial Arms so Armor should help her out a bit more. Now the pieces are set. It's time for our counterattack!"_

Leone grabbed the whip. "You're out of luck now! Now I can see through your attack pattern! Oh and I'm not feeling them anymore."

"Well done Leone." Najenda came out of nowhere and attacked Rokugoh. Her punch sent the general puppet crashing into a wall and left a rather large crater. "General Rokugoh. As a former ally, I will release you from this curse."

The blonde was surprised and impressed at what she saw. "Oh wow. It's been a long time since I saw the boss in action. Looks like you got the power boost." She cracked her knuckles. "Guess I'll join in on the fun too."

Unknown to her, Kurome snuck up from behind and attacked Leone. She felt proud of her sneak attack. "You shouldn't let your guard down. If I ever see the chance, I'll take it and kill you." She had something else in mind as well. _"The last one should be close to its target. This'll be over soon enough."_

"What the hell you bitch!" Kurome looked behind and gasped at what she saw. Leone's arm was still attached. The blonde was furious at what she tried to do. "How dare you do a sneak attack on me! You're going to pay you little bitch!"

Kurome didn't understand what she was seeing. _"That's impossible. I know I felt my sword hit her arm but it wasn't severed? What's going on?"_

Wendy stood up. "Now we're ready."

Chelsea was glad to hear that. "That's what I like to hear. Do you know what to do next?"

The younger girl nodded. "Yes. I know I gave Tatsumi the Arms spell but he's still having trouble. I'm going to help him out."

The other girl knew that Wendy wanted to help out more but it was also dangerous. She sighed. "Why not? I'll help you out too. I do have a plan to take out one of those corpses."

Leone was glaring angrily at Kurome for her failed sneak attack. "I'll teach you not to screw around with a lion!"

"That's enough Leone!" The blonde turned to Najenda. "Kurome still has guards. Right now focus on helping out Akame. After that, the both of you can take on Kurome." She started to walk up to the other general. "Let the two ex-generals fight. Rokugoh doesn't have an Imperial Arms so I should be fine. We have some catching up to do."

Leone nodded. "Got it boss." She looked over to Kurome and smiled. "Just sit tight. I'll be going after you next." She rushed over to aid her friend.

Kurome was still trying to figure out what was going on. "How can this happen? Just what is going on?"

Akame dodged another attack from Bols. Just because she has added defense doesn't mean she had to be careless. She had to plan her next attack carefully. _"Because of the guard, I can't just jump in recklessly. If I keep moving, I should be able to see an opening."_ She decided to increase her speed and started to circle around Bols.

The masked man saw through her strategy. _"So you're trying to find an opening huh? Then I'll make one for you then."_ He fired a shot of fire at the assassin but avoided it.

It was just what she asked for. _"There it is."_ She rushed over to Bols but Wall moved in to intercept. However, Akame moved around him and continued to advance to her target. She tried to pierce Bols with her sword but was blocked by his hand being covered by metal. Akame didn't expect that. _"_ _So he has protection on his hand. Did he plan on fighting against Murasame from the start?"_

Bols pointed his weapon at Akame and shot out fire at her. She managed to duck just in time to avoid it. The assassin jumped back to gain some distance between them. _"_ _Quite the dodge she just did."_ Akame rushed back at him but was kicked back again by the bodyguard. She didn't take any damage though thanks to the Armor spell. During the fight, Bols always wondered something about the assassin. "If I may ask a question Akame, why did you leave the Empire? I'm sure you would've been a great ally to us."

Akame thought back to her old days back when she was working for the Empire and all of the death she had caused. She closed her hand and brought it up to her chest. "I chose to be with Night Raid because my heart told me to. That is what I believe in."

It was a good answer for Bols. "I see. I can understand that but. However…" He pointed Rubicante at her. "It's my job to burn down that belief."

"Hold on there!" Both looked up to see Leone coming at them. She landed next to Akame. "Let me join in on this. That way it'll be two on two." Akame was glad her friend was here now. "Let's do this Akame!"

The other girl looked at their opponents. "He's powerful Leone. We have to be careful."

The blonde smiled. "Got it. Let's take care of them and then we'll take care of Kurome."

Najenda and Rokugoh were running down the canyon. The leader was gauging her own strength. _"Because of these injuries Esdeath gave me, my strength had dropped significantly. However, thanks to Wendy's enhancement spell, I feel more powerful than ever."_ Rokugoh attacked her with his whip but she managed to dodge of all them. "You're going to have to do better than that!" As if he heard her, the former general struck down into the ground. Najenda recognized the technique. "Earthshaker?!" She jumped up into the air so the attack couldn't reach her. Sure enough, the whip came out from the ground. "So you still remember your former move set." She launched part of her robotic arm at the other general but evaded it. That didn't stop her, though. She clicked a button on her arm. **"** **Reel Assault!"** Najenda was being pulled back to where her hand was and Rokugoh was right in her path. She then kicked off Rokugoh's head off his body. The leader landed and her hand reattached itself as the other former general fell to the ground.

She thought the fight was over now. That is until she saw the hand move. She gasped as she saw the body rise up. Najenda remembered one memory from him. _"What do you say we grab a drink Nanj?"_

The body stumbled toward her. It was obvious Najenda was disgusted. "Just what in the hell kind of Imperial Arms is this!?" She kicked the former general up into the air and jumped up. The leader then delivered a powerful blow to the body. So much force was put into it, the whole body exploded.

Meanwhile, Susanoo was still fighting Desta-Ghoul. It let out another powerful blast and he was partially hit. He quickly regenerated his arm. Najenda landed next beside him. "As I thought. We're both pretty stubborn."

Najenda looked over to the monster. "Even though it's a corpse, it's still an S class danger beast. It's difficult to defeat like I thought."

Susanoo had to agree. "Yes that is true but look Najenda." He pointed at the danger beast "That part of the body is sticking out. It's been bothering me for a while now. If I wasn't distracted by it, I wouldn't have been hit by the attack."

Najenda sighed at her Imperial Arms. "We really need to work on your OCD. In any case, we have to take out Kurome soon as possible. Therefore…" She placed her hand out in front. "Susanoo! I hereby permit you to use your trump card!"

The human Imperial Arms nodded. "Understood."

Tatsumi's fight continued on as he jumped toward the ape-like danger beast. "Take this you freaking monkey!" However, he saw another attack coming from Henter and grabbed his blade with his fingers. _"This guy is getting really annoying."_ While he was distracted, the corpse ape slammed its fist into him and sent him back. _"Damn it. Them working together is dangerous. If I can just take out of them…"_ The ape jumped toward him. He wasn't too worried. "Well if it's just you…" He slammed his polearm at it. "I'm more than enough to beat you!"

Henter saw an opening and rushed over to Tatsumi. **"Sky Dragon's Claw!"** He was kicked in the head by Wendy. "Stay away from him!"

Tatsumi looked over to her. "Wendy? What are you doing here?"

The puppet didn't like to be sneaked attack so he rushed over to her. However, he stopped when he saw another person jump in front of him. "Tribesmen…"

The tribesmen walked up to him and then stabbed Henter with a needle into his forehead. Smoke came out of him. Or rather her. "It's like Akame said. These corpses don't have a will of their own but still retain their memories when they were still alive. I'm sorry to say that I'm not a member of your tribe that was wiped out."

Henter screamed in pain until he was split apart by Tatsumi's weapon. "He won't be getting up again after that. Thanks, Chelsea. You too Wendy."

Both smiled at him until Chelsea saw something. "Right then. You're welcome. Have fun with the monkey!" She ran back into the forest.

"Wait what?!" Tatsumi saw Apeman coming at him. Now that it was just him, this fight was in the bag. "Stay back Wendy! I got this!" He rushed over to the ape puppet. Tatsumi pulled back his arms. "Now, rest in peace!" He dealt several consecutive blows to the body and for the final one, Tatsumi struck at the head and exploded. He sighed as his fight was now done. "Finally. Let's go where Kurome is now."

Wendy nodded in agreement. "Right let's go." Both of them rushed over to where their target was. Wendy was about to reunite with her after a long time since they last saw each other.

Meanwhile, Chelsea continued to run through the forest. She thought about her recent action. _"Jeez, what was I thinking going out on the field like that? Even after what I said about Sheele and Bulat being failures as assassins."_ She smiled as she thought of Wendy. _"I guess I have her to blame for making me feel this way."_

Kurome was munching on some snacks while thinking about how the whole battle was going. Needless to say, she didn't like it. _"_ _The intervals between my snack breaks are becoming shorter. I wonder where Wave is. He did get blown away pretty far. No matter. He's tough so he should be alright."_ She instantly sensed something. "What? No, it can't be. Henter isn't moving. Apeman and Rokugoh too? But they shouldn't have lost this early or easily." She grabbed Yatsufusa. "Damn it. I'll have the eighth move now. I'll have to deal with this myself."

Mine was still continuing to fight against Doya and the fight was well in her favor. She sent several more shots and sent Doya off over a cliff. The pinkette laughed. "You're pretty good but you fought against the wrong opponent. I'm a genius sniper." Suddenly she felt something wet and slimy wrap around her body. Mine screamed as she was lifted up. "What is this nasty thing?!"

Kurome arrived in time. "Oh look, it already caught something. This is my new toy. It's called the Kaiser Frog. It's a frog whose stomach acid can digest anything in its stomach."

Mine struggled to get free. "Let me go!"

Kurome giggled at the sight. "You know, Seryu once told me that a friend of yours was eaten like this once. How fitting you'll meet the same end."

Mine growled. "There is no way in hell I'm going to die in a place like this!" The frog took Mine into its mouth.

At least something went right for the younger girl. "Well, that's one down. Now I need to figure out how to deal with the others."

She heard something land behind her. Kurome turned around to see Tatsumi. "This ends now Kurome! Using the dead as your personal playthings. It makes me sick. I don't care if you are Akame's sister, I'll take you down!"

She didn't seem too worried. "Is that so?" Natala walked up beside her. "I should warn you that Natala is ten times stronger than the monkey you fought.

Back to Najenda and Susanoo, Desta-Ghoul was preparing another attack. "Here it comes! Now Susanoo!"

The human Imperial Arms placed his hands together. **"Magatama Manifestation!"** A bright light came out of him.

Energy came out of Najenda and entered Susanoo. _"In order for Susanoo to use his trump card, the user must use their life energy stored in the magatama in his chest and uses it. However, if this trump card is used three times, the user will die. It's worth it, though. The power he gains is tremendous."_

Susanoo completed his transformation. Desta-Ghoul fired off its attack and it was headed straight at him. However, he placed his hand in front and a giant mirror appeared in front of him. **"** **Eight Handed Mirror Shield!"** The mirror absorbed the attack. He then redirected the attack right back at the danger beast. It caused considerable damage.

Najenda was impressed by this. "A reflection of the enemies attack. That's the power of a trump card for you."

Susanoo jumped into the air. He delivered a punch to the center and dealt massive damage. The human Imperial Arms then raised his arm and a sword formed in his hand. **"Celestial Sword of the Heavens!"** Susanoo swiped down at Desta-Ghoul and slashed it through in the middle.

It fell apart completely. Najenda was in awe at what she saw. "What power. I guess that's to be expected of my Imperial Arms."

Her Imperial Arms smiled at her. "Now we can focus on the real target without any distractions."

Najenda slowly stood up. "I'm not worried about that. Let's continue on."

Both Tatsumi and Natala clashed. Both exchanged attacks and Tatsumi saw how strong his opponent was. _"Damn this guy is tough even when I'm wearing my armor."_ They separated from their last attack. _"Even with Wendy's power up, we're evenly matched. I guess I shouldn't expect less from the guy who was in the same group as Akame."_

Kurome watched the fight continue. "Huh…I'm surprised he can keep up with Natala. Perhaps he's stronger than I thought."

 **"** **Sky Dragon's Aerial Arrow!"**

Kurome looked to the side to see the ground being torn apart by the wind and it was headed straight at her. She managed to evade in time. Kurome soon saw who did the attack and she wasn't happy to see her. "So it's you. I should've known."

Wendy was looking directly at the other girl. "Hello, Kurome. It's been a while I know."

Kurome wondered where the young dragon slayer was during this entire fight. Now that several of her puppets were done for, it would make sense for her to show up. "I should've run my sword through your head when I had the chance."

The younger girl wasn't intimated by her words. "It's over now Kurome. You've lost."

The other girl didn't think so. "It's not over yet. I still have my frog to take care of you. General Esdeath gave the order to either capture you or to kill you. Since I didn't like you in the first place, I'll just end your life. Now then my little frog, have your next meal!" Suddenly, she heard several gunshots going on inside. Kurome turned to it. "Hey, what's going on?" A thought occurred to her. "No, it can't be. She's still alive in there? How can she be when there's acid in there?" She inspected to see what was wrong. Kurome soon found out the problem. "Aww, it's leaking. That's just great. This means it's useless."

A powerful shot came out of the frog. All of them looked to see Mine climbing out of the hole she had just made and her clothes were partially dissolved. She screamed loudly. "Okay! Now I'm ready to kill a bitch!"

Tatsumi slammed Natala against a wall and turned to see her. "Mine? What happened to you?"

She just growled at him. "I was eaten! What the hell do you think! Also turn around you filthy pervert!"

"How am I the pervert!?" Doya appeared from behind and aimed her guns at the pinkette. However, she punched to the side thanks to the arrival of Susanoo and Najenda. Tatsumi was amazed at what he saw. "The boss? And Su? When did he get so cool?"

This situation was the worse for Kurome. "It's time to give up now Kurome. You're outnumbered." Najenda declared.

Even though it did look bad, she had several things to say. Specifically to Wendy. "Maybe so but I have a little info to say to you, Wendy." The young dragon slayer didn't understand what she meant by that. "We know everything about you now."

Now everyone really didn't know what she meant by that. "What are you saying?" Wendy asked

Kurome smiled. "What I'm telling you is that we all know you're something called a dragon slayer." All of them gasped in surprised when they heard that. "We know you come from a different world called Earthland and Lamia Scale isn't a village you're from. It's the name of the guild you're in. What's more is that you used to be in a guild called Fairy Tail."

And just like that, her secret was out. "H-How do you know all of that?" Wendy questioned.

The other girl was glad to hear that. "Let's just say we know a few people that have a score to settle with you."

Meanwhile, back to Akame and Leone, they continued their fight against Bols and Wall. Both of them rushed toward Bols but he unleashed his fire at them. They jumped into the air to avoid the attack. He didn't understand why they did that. "Why did they jump? They can't dodge in midair."

Leone grabbed Akame's leg and threw her at Bols. "Do it Akame!"

The bodyguard jumped to intercept again. However, Akame was ready this time. _"_ _If the guard continues to get in the way…"_ She cut off his leg. _"Take him out first."_ She landed on the wall but Bols blasted off fire at her. Akame jumped off to avoid it.

While Bols was busy attacking Akame, Leone came right at him. _"Akame is keeping you busy and the guard is out. Time to finish this!"_ She felt an arrow deflect off from her arm and managed to slow her down a bit. The blonde growled. _"Bastard had a hidden lance in the waiting."_ Bols pointed Rubicante at her. It was do or die now for Leone as she yelled. She managed to bite off the tip of the weapon and tore it off. Leone tumbled a bit before she stopped and spit out the piece. "Yep, that tastes like defeat."

Bols couldn't believe that just really happened. "She bit off my Imperial Arms."

Akame finished off the bodyguard and turned to him. "Your Imperial Arms is useless now. You can't use it anymore."

Bols had to admit she had a point. _"She's right. It's become unusable now. However…"_ He lifted the container above him. _"I still have this."_ He threw it into the air. "This is the end."

Both Akame and Leone were frightened as they knew what was going to happen. "No, wait!" It was too late. Bols pressed the switch and an enormous explosion occurred. It instantly incinerated the surrounding area.

The others felt how powerful the explosion from where they were. Wendy looked around to find out that Kurome wasn't here. _"Where did Kurome go?"_

Said girl was being carried by Natala. The whole attack didn't go in their favor. It was a failure. "That explosion. It was caused by Rubicante self-destructing. If Bols is gone, then I can't stay here any longer." A terrible pain went surged within her head. She placed her hand on it. _"Damn it. The drugs are wearing off."_ Kurome breathed heavily. _"Akame…did you make it out?_

Once the explosion ended, Wendy and the others stood up. "What was that huge explosion?"

Najenda was wondering the same thing. "I don't know but it looked like came from where Akame and Leone were."

Meanwhile, Tatsumi was on top of Mine to protect from the blast. He groaned as he looked at her. "You okay Mine?"

She just groaned as she saw how close Tatsumi was close to her. The pinkette blushed a little and kicked him off. "Get the hell off of me!"

As the smoke cleared, Leone held up the shield Wall had from before to protect her and Akame. The blonde breathed out a sigh of relief. "Damn that was close. You okay Akame?"

The other girl nodded. "Yes, I am. What about you?"

The blonde smiled at her. "I'm still kicking good and well. Still, though…" She looked at the area. "It looks like Bols managed to get away."

Akame wasn't happy to hear that. She wondered what happened to her sister. "Akame! Leone!" The two saw Wendy and the others approaching them. Wendy was glad to see them again. "Are you two alright?"

Leone smiled at the younger girl. "We're fine Wendy. Just a little banged up that's all."

"What happened to Kurome?" Akame asked.

Some of them looked away. "Kurome managed to get away." Tatsumi explained.

Akame was partly relieved that her sister made it out ok but the fact is that since she escaped, their mission was a failure. "That's not even the worst of it." Mine spoke. "We got a bigger problem."

The other two wondered what she meant by that. "What do you mean we have a bigger problem?" Leone asked.

"Bah! What a couple of weak humans!" Everyone heard a new voice and looked around to see where it was coming from. "Although I have to say I'm surprised the girl had a power similar to Master Keyes but it is still inferior compared to him."

Wendy recognized the voice. _"That voice…I know it."_

One of the walls exploded and something large came out of it. All of them saw who it was. Rugoro took a step forward to them. "Never send humans to finish a demon's job."

Night Raid including Wendy couldn't believe it. Najenda had a feeling ever since Kurome hinted that a few people had something against Wendy. _"So it is true then. The demons are working with the Empire."_


	30. The Demon's Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Thirty: The Demon's Revenge

From the south, Esdeath and her group were making way to catch up "Akame's" group. It was a relatively quiet travel for them but the general did notice something about one of her subordinates. Seryu had seemed distracted ever since they arrived and left the town square. It wasn't like her to be bothered about something. She decided to find out what was wrong. "Is something on your mind Seryu? You've been quiet for quite a while."

The guard heard her voice and snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, it's nothing General Esdeath. You shouldn't worry about me."

Esdeath didn't like the answer. "Come now Seryu. You'll feel better when you speak of what's on your mind. Now tell me what it is. Remember I did say I would look after you."

Seryu really didn't have a choice in the matter. She sighed. "Is it about your girlfriend?" Run asked.

Of all the topics the general didn't want to hear, it had to be that. The other Jaeger member tightened her grip on the reigns. "It is."

Troublesome or not, Esdeath did care for Seryu so she would hear her out. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

Seryu shook her head. "It's more like what hasn't happened between us. She really…hasn't been clingy like she was as of late. I know I should be happy that she isn't in my way but for some reason, I feel a bit sad. Like I feel empty on the inside."

It was strange for that demon to be absent in Seryu's life since she spent all of her time with her. "When did this happen Seryu?" Esdeath asked.

The Imperial guard thought about the question. "A few days ago. I think around the time that other demon stormed into the room."

Now it made more sense. Of course, Seryu's girlfriend would take a step back after that fiasco. No matter, she needed Seryu to stay on top of things. "While it is regrettable that you're having issues with your significant other, try to pay attention to the mission at hand. I need you focused."

Seryu just looked kinda down. She knew they were on an important mission but Syka was all she could think about for the moment. The Imperial guard didn't know why she was missing the very person that her so much grief in the first place. One thing is for certain, Seryu did feel…kinda lonely. "Commander, may I say something?"

Esdeath looked over to Run. "What is it?"

The blonde looked ahead. "Don't you think it's strange that we should've caught up to Akame by now?"

Now that he mentioned it, it was strange they haven't caught up to her by now. Esdeath stopped her horse and the other two did the same. "It seems we have fallen for Najenda's trap and they're aiming for Kurome and the others. We have to head back and go after them." Before they could just do that, suddenly a large of bandits appeared and surrounded them.

The bandits scared off the horses and left the group behind. Seryu looked all around. "Who are these people? An ambush?"

Esdeath's theory was proven true and more. Not only they fell for Najenda's trap, an ambush was waiting for them as well. "It seems this isn't a coincidence."

Run had a theory. "It seems likely that Night Raid teamed up them."

The general wasn't too worried. "Well then….I guess we'll have to make quick work of them." All of them prepared for the fight. "Just make sure to leave two or three alive. I have some questions to ask them."

While they started to engage the enemy, Syka saw what was happening from a distance. From seeing all the bloodshed, she knew something was up. _"It seems that this was a trap. I guess that means Rugoro was the one who ended up with Fairy Tail and Night Raid. If that's the case, then it's already over for them."_

 **B**

Everyone in Night Raid didn't know how to react to this recent development. Just when things started to go their way after their battle with Kurome and Bols, Rugoro suddenly shows up right after they fled. This only meant one thing to Najenda. _"_ _I never would have imagined that these demons would be working alongside with the Empire. I thought Wendy told us they hated humans."_

Rugoro gave a low growl as gazed upon the group. "So all of you are Night Raid. The ones responsible for both Raid and Sklade. And…" He looked over to Wendy and chuckled. "It's been a while hasn't it you brat?"

Wendy finally recognized the voice. _"That voice. Now I remember. I fought against him before back at the ruins."_

Despite the situation they were in, Najenda gave an uneasy smile. "So this is what a demon of Tartaros looks like. Not a very pleasant sight I must say."

Mine had to agree. "Yeah and something tells me he's way stronger than the last one we fought."

The demon clenched his hand tightly. "I could have never imagined that humans like all of you would give us much grief. Especially the one whose guild was responsible for destroying Tartaros!" He slammed his fist into the ground. **"River Styx!"** The spot where he punched the ground became black sludge and expanded towards them.

"Everyone move!" Night Raid separated to avoid the attack. It did miss but it had an effect on the ground it ripped right through. "What is that stuff?" Tatsumi had a feeling he didn't want to find out the answer to that.

Mine was disgusted by the sight of it. "Whatever it is, it's having an effect on the ground. Not to mention it looks so freaking nasty."

They heard Rugoro laugh and turned to him. "That is the power of my Rotting Curse! Anything I touch will waste away to nothing and I can manipulate it any way I can."

 _"_ _Anything he touches?"_ Already that didn't sound good for Akame.

Leone thought the same. _"Great. That means if he grabs one of us, it's over. Not to mention that half of us do hand to hand combat. This guy is the worst opponent we had to come across. Also…"_ She looked over to the young dragon slayer.

Rugoro growled at all of them. "I have dreamed of this moment for so long. Not only I will avenge my comrades but also all of Tartaros. Most of all, I will finally have revenge for master Ezel!"

Hearing that made Wendy curious about something. "Hold on a minute. Who's Ezel?"

The demon turned to her. "You of all people should know. Master Ezel was one of the Nine Demon Gates and one that I idolized."

Mine wasn't sure how to think about that. _"Idolize huh?"_

"The last I heard of master Ezel was that Lady Kyouka had sent him on a mission to activate Face." The demon gritted his teeth as he clenched both of his hands tightly. "But then your guild got in the way and not only had they stopped Face from activating, you also somehow managed to defeat him! I will not rest until I find the one responsible for his defeat and when I do; I will make sure that not even their bones shall remain!"

His words rang some very strong bells for both Wendy and Leone. _"So the demon that Wendy fought before…was this Ezel guy? Oh crap this really is the worst enemy we've come across on."_ Another thought came to the blonde's mind. _"Hold on. He doesn't know that Wendy was the one who did that demon in. As long as he doesn't know, she should be safe."_

"Then you found her." Everyone looked over to Wendy who was staring intently at the demon. "I'm the one who defeated Ezel and stopped Face."

The rest of the group all had the same thought. _"Are you freaking serious!?"_

Rugoro was speechless for a few seconds before he roared. "THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT A BRAT LIKE YOU DEFEATED MASTER EZEL!"

While everyone was covering their ears, Wendy didn't falter. "Well, it's true. I'm the one responsible."

Leone couldn't understand what the younger girl was trying to do. _"Wendy, what are you doing? Why did you say that? Now the demon is-"_ Now she understood the young dragon slayer's plan. _"She's trying to draw the attention of that demon to her. Damn it Wendy."_

The others thought the same. Well, Wendy's idea seemed to work since Rugoro was now only focused on her. "DAMN YOU!" He slammed his fist into the ground and the black sludge appeared once again but this time, it spread out. **"** **Dead Wave!"**

Wendy jumped out of the way of the attack. **"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Her attack managed to hit the demon but it didn't look like it did much damage.

"Wendy!" Leone started to run to where the younger girl was.

"Leone wait!" The blonde stopped and turned to Akame. "This isn't an opponent we can't take lightly. In fact, most of us can't do anything against this opponent."

The blonde growled as she saw Wendy continuing to fight against the demon. "What so we're supposed to leave this to her again?"

Akame shook her head. "Not to worry. I do have a plan but for now, let's retreat."

The others didn't like it but if she had a plan, it should be a good one. Everyone left the fight to Wendy. She looked back and saw them leaving. _"Good. They'll be safe."_ She looked back to the demon. _"I have to do this. I brought this upon them and I have to deal with it."_ The young dragon slayer pointed at Rugoro. "It's just you and me now! I'll handle you myself!"

Rugoro snarled at her. "As if it will make a difference. Once I'm done with you, I'll go after your little group. You will pay for what all of you have done!" He raised his hand and the black sludge he created before swirled around him. It then covered his entire body and began to morph. It seemed that the sludge was like being a part of the demon's body. It covered his arms and torso and it took the form of some sort of armor. **_"Etherious Form…"_** A helmet of the same kind covered the demon's head and had two horns coming out from the sides. **_"Decay Mode!"_** Wendy took a few steps back. Rugoro was dangerous enough as it. The demon roared. **_"Fairy Tail…your end is now!"_**

The young dragon slayer wasn't going without a fight. She spread out her arms. **"Physical ability rise! Deus Eques! Elemental resistance rise! Deus Corona!"** A bright green light emitted out of her. **"** **Ile Armor, Ile Arms, Ile Vernier! Enchant!"** The light became brighter.

Rugoro had to admit he was impressed at what he was seeing. **_"_** ** _I see. I never knew you were an enchanter. Is this how you bested master Ezel? No, it had to be something more."_**

 **"** **Sky Dragon's Roar!"** Wendy unleashed her attack at the demon.

It did make direct contact but Rugoro emerged from it unscathed. She gasped. **_"_** ** _Is this all you have?! If so then you're going to have to try harder!"_** He tried to hit Wendy with his fist but the young dragon slayer jumped back to avoid the attack and the attack hit the ground instead. However, that didn't stop him. **_"_** ** _Decomp Geyser!"_** That same black sludge erupted out of the ground and Wendy barely avoided the attack.

Once she jumped back a few times, she gathered wind around her arms. **"** **Sky Dragon's Raging Storm!"** She merged the two winds together and threw the sphere at the demon. The winds completely enveloped him. _"As long as I don't directly attack him and avoid his attacks, I should stand a chance."_

Rugoro roared as he broke out of the winds. **_"_** ** _That's more like it. Struggle for your life! It'll make my victory all the more glorious!"_** He held his hand out. **_"_** ** _Black Plague!"_** Several streams of the black sludge were headed to Wendy's direction. She jumped into the air to dodge the attack. However, that left her vulnerable to another attack as Rugoro jumped as well. He was now above her and the young dragon slayer gasped while the demon laughed. **_"_** ** _It's over for you!"_**

Before he could do anything, he was suddenly blasted away from Wendy and crashed into the ground. The young dragon slayer landed on the ground safety but recognized the sound of that shot. "It's you and me now. I'll handle you myself." Wendy turned around to see Mine holding Pumpkin and Susanoo still in his transformed state. "You do realize that some people hate the whole self-hero bit right?"

Wendy didn't understand why they were here. "Mine? Mr. Su?"

The pinkette sighed angrily at the younger girl. "When are you going to get it through your head that this just isn't your fight?"

"It's our fight just as much as it yours Wendy. You don't have to fight them all by yourself." Susanoo added.

Mine walked up to the younger girl. "Look, we brought you into this dealing with our problems so it's only fair we help deal with yours as well."

That much was true as both Mine and Susanoo brought up good points but her question was still unanswered. "I understand and thank you but what are you two doing here?"

The human Imperial Arms walked up to Mine. "It's was Akame's idea. She figured you would fight this opponent by yourself. Once we were far enough, she let us know that only Mine was able to inflict damage to him without directly coming into contact"

"And Su is here because Akame knew you would need the extra help fighting against this creep. By the way, Leone told me to give you a message." Mine further explained.

Wendy wondered what it was. "What did she want to say?"

Mine pointed Pumpkin at the demon. "Please be careful."

Rugoro yelled as he stood up from the attack he took. **_"_** ** _What is this!? You dare challenge me!? I'll eliminate you all along with the brat!"_**

The pinkette grinned at him. "Just try it you big ugly freak!"

The demon accepted the challenge. **_"_** ** _Master Ezel! I will win this in your honor!"_** He placed both arms in front of him. **_"_** ** _Black Torrent!"_** A stream of the black sludge started to head right at the three violently.

Susanoo put his own arm in front. **"** **Eight Handed Mirror Shield!"** The giant shield appeared in front and it absorbed the attack.

Seeing it surprised the demon. **_"_** ** _What!? No, my Rot Curse should be able to eat through that!"_**

Once the attack was completely absorbed, the mirror sent the attack back at Rugoro and struck him. "Let's see if your own power works against you."

Mine was glad that Susanoo was with them but there was still a problem. _"Su won't be in this form for much longer. We have to make this count or else this will only be a lot harder for us."_

All three heard a roar and the demon shook off his own attack. He snarled at them. **_"_** ** _Nice try but I am not affected by my own curse. Now let's see if you can survive this!"_** **He put his hands together.** The black sludge that was around them began to move erratically and shot up high into the air and wide as well. **_"_** ** _Rotting Tsunami!"_** The giant wave of sludge was headed toward the three.

It was too large for them to run away so they thought up another way. Susanoo grabbed the two girls and jumped to the higher ground. The massive crashed and covered the surrounding area they were previously in. Mine was disgusted by the sight. "Man, that looks so gross." The human Imperial Arms set the two of them down. "One thing is for sure, he is a lot stronger than the ones we fought before."

Wendy nodded in agreement. "Yes and how are we going to beat him?"

Susanoo already thought of that. "We can attack him without coming into contact. We have that to our advantage."

Suddenly six currents of the sludge went into the air and morphed into serpent-like heads. When they fully formed, all of them roared. ** _"_** ** _Rotting Hydra!"_**

All of them headed right at the three. Mine readied her Imperial Arms. She swung Pumpkin to the side while firing off a shot to eliminate all six heads. Once they were gone, the rest of them fell back into the sludge below. "Is that all you have?!"

She would regret those words since the sludge below them began to rumble. "You should watch what you say." Susanoo commented.

A spout of the sludge came out with Rugoro standing on top of it. **_"No matter where you run, my Rotting Curse will soon cover you all!"_** He placed his hand in front. **_"River Styx!"_** The sludge once again was headed straight at them. All of them separated to avoid the attack. Mine fired off a shot from Pumpkin right at the demon but he crossed his arms to brace for the attack. Rugoro staved off the attack but then Susanoo came right from behind. **_"You must have a death wish!"_** Both he and the human Imperial Arms punched each other's fists but Susanoo was sent back to the others with his hand being deteriorated. It soon regenerated to its original form which surprised Rugoro. **_"I thought you looked weird before but you can regenerate too? I didn't think you would be the same as the dog."_**

Hearing that caught Mine's attention. "Dog?"

The demon laughed. **_"Yeah, the dog that psycho chick has. It can regenerate like your friend there. As a matter of fact, I still have a score to settle with that mutt but I guess that guy with the horns will have to do."_** The sniper expert knew who he was talking about. The one who killed Sheele. Seryu Ubiquitous. She gripped her weapon tightly. Mine fired off another shot at Rugoro but he was prepared this time and blocked it with his arm. He laughed. **_"Is that all you have!?"_**

It was like Mine thought. They're going to need something powerful to put their opponent down. There was only one option for them do so. "Wendy, Su, I have a plan but it's going to need all of us to do it."

Both looked at her. "What do you have in mind?" The young dragon slayer asked.

While they were discussing their strategy, Rugoro raised his arms. **_"For so long I have waited, have wished for to find the one who defeated master Ezel. Now that wish will be fulfilled! I will avenge him by ridding you all!"_** A massive orb of the sludge formed above him.

Mine was done explaining her plan to the other two and Wendy was a bit worried about it. "Is that the only way?"

The older girl nodded. "It's our only shot to beat this bastard. I'm counting on you, Wendy."

They all turned to the demon with his attack ready. **_"Now prepare for your trip to the gates of the netherworld!"_** He threw down his arms. **_"_** ** _Rotting Death!"_** The massive sphere traveled quickly to where Mine and the others were.

All of them saw the attack coming. "Get ready. Wendy!" Wind circled around the younger girl.

Once the attack came in close, it exploded and scattered its sludge all over the surrounding area. There was no way for either of them to run to safety. That is until he saw the three high into the air with Susanoo carrying the two girls. "Su, now!" The human Imperial Arms threw his ally at the demon and she pointed Pumpkin at him. He then threw Wendy slightly above her. _"I hate to admit this but we do have something in common. We both want revenge on the person who caused us so much grief. The difference, however_ _, is that your guild tried to ruin the lives of other people. What I'm doing is to change this Empire for the better and I'll do it with the people I'm with!"_ With her over black sludge and the demon in his transformed state, she was sure this was more than enough power. "Eat this!" A large and powerful shot came out of her weapon and enveloped Rugoro.

The demon struggled to hold against the attack. _"How is it that weapon became this powerful?"_

 ** _"_** ** _CHANGE MODE! ICE SKY DRAGON!"_** While under the attack of Pumpkin's power, Wendy transformed into her Ice Sky Dragon Mode and spread out her arms. Mine's Imperial Arms power increased dramatically. Wind and ice gathered around her arms. **_"ICE SKY DRAGON'S RAGING STORM!"_** She merged the two together and slammed the sphere on top of Rugoro. The combination of her and Mine's attacks resulted in an explosion occurring in the form of a pillar of light that scattered the black sludge from before away.

Rugoro screamed in pain as he felt the overwhelming power from the two attacks into one. There was one part left. Both Wendy and Mine moved out of the way for Susanoo. He used the last of his power to conjure his sword. "It's over." He brought his sword down onto the demon. **"Celestial Sword of the Heavens!"** His attack went right through the pillar and beyond as Rugoro screamed. As he did, memories flooded into his mind.

 _F_

Rugoro was sitting alone in a cavern by himself. He hasn't seen much of the outside since Tartaros was destroyed. The only time he ever left the cave was to hunt for livestock nearby. He still couldn't believe that Ezel the Dôjigiri was defeated by Fairy Tail. He wanted nothing more than hunt down the person responsible for his defeat. He suddenly heard a small rock tumble down. "Who's stupid enough to come this deep?"

"Us I suppose."

The demon saw out from the darkness four others like him. He was certainly surprised. "Tartaros. I have to say I'm happy to see others from our guild. How did you find me?"

Beatrice smiled at him. "Well, when we heard of a monster taking the livestock of the humans, we decided to check it out for ourselves. None of the humans were foolish enough to delve this deep in the cave. Besides, what monster has the power to rot a few humans? Would care to tell us your name?"

The other demon growled softly. "Rugoro, and all of you?"

Beatrice gestured to the rest of them. "Of course. These two are Syka and Sklade. The moron here is Raid."

A vein popped in Raid's forehead. "What the hell do you mean I'm the moron?!"

She ignored him and looked back at Rugoro. "And I am Beatrice."

Rugoro kept looking at the group. "All right then. So why are you lot here then?"

Beatrice held out her hand to him. "To join us of course. Having you would be quite the asset for us. We are still members of Tartaros and we need each other to stick together."

The other demon thought about it for a few seconds before he stood up. His size did slightly intimidate Raid. "I accept but there's something I have to do."

Beatrice wondered what it was. "And that would be?"

Rugoro suddenly slammed his fist into the wall. "To find the one who defeated master Ezel and end their life."

Beatrice giggled at the fact. "So you wish to avenge one of the Nine Demon Gates. An admirable goal."

Raid was the only one who was skeptical. "Why the hell would you avenge him? I know he's powerful but why him?"

Syka had an idea. "Maybe because he looked up to master Ezel."

The other demon looked at her like she was crazy. "Wait seriously? Who the hell looks up to him?!"

"Strange, choice, model." Sklade added.

Rugoro scoffed at them. "Master Ezel was the greatest example of a demon should be. Destroying everything that stood in your way."

Raid was about to say something but Beatrice intervened. "A strong belief you have and I hope it serves you well in the future. Shall we go Rugoro? I'm certain sooner or later; you will meet the one who bested master Ezel in battle." She turned around and started to walk away. The others followed with their new addition to the group.

 _F_

That was the last memory Rugoro had before he screamed **_"MASTER EZEL!"_** The light completely enveloped him and the attack tore through the ground behind him.

 **B**

A strong burst of pain suddenly came to Beatrice as she fell off her bed while clutching the top of her chest. She breathed heavily growled as she knew what this meant. She screamed loudly and it was heard throughout the dungeon she was in. "DAMN IT!"

Syka was the same while Esdeath and her group were about done with the bandit gang. She was breathing deeply and heavily while trying to deal with the pain erupting inside her body. _"No. It can't be. Rugoro was…"_

 **B**

Once the attack was over, Susanoo was the first to land on the ground. It was safe now that the Rugoro's sludge was blown away thanks to the combined attacks of Mine and Wendy. Speaking of the two girls, both of them were screaming as they fell from the air. He caught both of them before they hit the ground. The pinkette sighed in relief. "Thanks a lot, Su."

The human Imperial Arms smiled at her and nodded. "You're welcome." He set them both down as he started to glow and reverted back into his original form.

Wendy was glad all of this was over now. "Thank you both for helping me. Now we…can…" She suddenly fainted and fell forward but Susanoo caught her again.

Mine was worried. "Is she alright?"

Susanoo took a closer look at her. "Wendy is fine. She's just sleeping for the moment."

The pinkette sighed in relief. "Well, that's good to know and I don't blame her. She used up a lot of her magic helping us out and in the fight. Let's regroup with the others. We need to tell them about this."

Susanoo nodded. "Understood. Let's go." He picked up Wendy bridal style and the two started to make their way to the rest of the group.

 **B**

Meanwhile far off where they had their battle, Bols was slowly moving away from the site. He did notice a few things might've happened after he blew up his Imperial Arms. "I wonder what happened back there. It seemed like something was going on but I have to keep going. I hope Kurome is alright. I'll have to apologize to her for incinerating Wall. And I hope Wave is alright too. I'm sure we'll meet up again along the way." Suddenly he heard crying from the distance and followed the sound. He soon came upon a little girl crying against a tree. He came up to her. "Oh no, what happened to you?"

The young girl saw him and screamed. "A scary monster!"

Bols waved his hands frantically. "No no, I'm not a monster." He saw that the girl had an injury on her leg. "Oh, you poor thing. You injured your leg. Here, let me help." Bols wrapped the injury with some medical bandages he had with him. "There we go. You'll start feeling better soon enough."

The young girl smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

Bols laughed. "It's no problem." It was times like these that made him the happiest. Helping those in need. It was far better than just burning other human beings to their deaths but they were orders to do so.

"Say mister…do you remember all of those people you burned?" The young girl jabbed a needle into Bols' neck. His eyes widened as smoke came out of the young girl to reveal Chelsea. "That girl you just saw, she was a victim in one of the villages you burned by the Empire's orders because they thought the village was helping the Revolutionary Army. You couldn't tell because you burned them all in groups so you couldn't remember what she looked like." She removed the needle out of him.

Bols fell to the ground. _"I always knew this day would come. That I would pay for what I have done but…"_ He remembered his wife and his daughter when she was still an infant. He started to crawl. "I have to go back to them. They're waiting…" He saw his wife and daughter in front of him smiling and held out his hand to grasp at him. "For me…" Both of them faded away as his hand dropped and he ceased moving and did not move any longer.

Chelsea was leaning back on the tree as she heard his last words. "That's what's awful about this job. I've heard so many last words of those I've killed and this is no different." She took out Gaea Foundation as she picked out several of its brushes and others and swiped herself to take the form of Bols. _"You're next, Kurome."_

 **Jaeger Members: Five**

 **Tartaros Members: Two**


	31. The Dragon's Struggle

**A/N: Well folks, here we are. The moment all of you were waiting for.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Thirty One: The Dragon's Struggle

After disposing of Bols, Lubbock was with Chelsea thinking it was the real Bols. "So you took out your target without letting him run away. That's just like you Chelsea."

Chelsea smiled at him. "I'm happy to see you too Lubb."

He crossed his arms across his chest. "Seriously, I freaked out when I saw Bols from far away."

Chelsea popped a lollipop in her mouth. "I'm going after Kurome and kill her before she joins back up with Esdeath."

Lubbock was surprised to hear that from her. He thought about her words carefully. "Kurome already left the perimeter outside of my barrier but I know which way she's heading. You can go after her but it's dangerous. It's not like you to bite off more than you can chew. Let's just head back to the others."

Unfortunately for him, she wasn't going to change her mind. "It'll be too late. If we let Kurome go, she'll come back at us with eight more puppets. Isn't that the greater danger? You go back to the others and tell them I've gone ahead. Have them send out reinforcements as soon as possible."

Lubbock sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I got it. Just don't get careless."

Chelsea scoffed at his words. "I know. If she already met up with Esdeath, I'll back off and head back."

Lubbock turned away and started running. "I'll make sure they'll send back up soon as I meet up with them!"

She waved at him. "I'm counting on you!" As soon as he was gone, Chelsea looked at her hand and smiled sadly. "Jeez, what's going on with me? I've been going soft." She smacked her cheeks a few times and smiled. "Right then, let's do this." She started to walk.

 _"_ _Promise me something."_

Chelsea stopped when she had that thought. _"And what would that be?"_

 _"_ _Promise me you'll be careful."_ She thought back to what Wendy told her and Leone from yesterday. _"_ _If that's what it'll take for you to stop worrying then sure. I promise."_ She placed her hand on her forehead. _"Damn it."_ Chelsea started to remember all the times she spent with Wendy and how happy she saw was with her. _"No. Emotions can cloud one's judgment. I have to stay focused."_ Even if she told herself that, Chelsea still couldn't stop thinking about the young dragon slayer. Right now she was torn apart by two choices. Either one of them could change the very core of her life forever.

 **B**

Kurome continued to walk after her fleeing from the enemy. She had never felt so defeated before. Most of her puppets were gone and so easily as well. Kurome had Wendy to blame. She sighed. "Only Doya and Natala are left. I'll never have that much from before again." She saw a stump up ahead thought it would be a good time to rest. She sat down and took out her bag of snacks. "I need to eat." Kurome took a bite out of her snack but then heard a rustle from the bushes behind her. "Who's there?"

 **B**

In a cabin in the middle of the woods, the members of Night Raid were recovering from the battle against Kurome and Bols. Susanoo was wrapping bandages around Mine's arms. "Can you hurry up? I want to change into my clothes already."

"Just be patient. I'm almost done." Susanoo reassured.

Leone looked at Wendy worriedly as she was resting on the bed. "How is she?" Akame asked her friend.

The blonde touched the younger girl's forehead lightly. "She's fine. I guess she really needed the rest."

"So I guess the fight went well?" Tatsumi asked.

Mine could say differently. "If you can say something like that. It wasn't easy that's for sure."

Leone smiled at the other girl. "Thanks for looking after Wendy Mine. You're the best."

The pinkette felt proud hearing that. "Oh, don't thank me. I'm just your sniper genius after all."

Once Susanoo was done wrapping, he brought out some medicine. "I'm going to apply the medicine now. It'll sting a bit."

Once he did, Mine screamed. "OW OW OW OW OW OW!"

Tatsumi snickered at what he saw. "Wow, and what after you said before."

Mine gasped and pointed at him while she glared at Tatsumi angrily. "You don't have any right saying that after when you had your fly down! Don't put me on the same level as you!"

Najenda snuffed out another cigarette. "I'm glad our first battle went well with Wendy's help. All that's left to do is wait for her to recover and we'll see what we can do next." Suddenly, the door opened and everyone turned to it. "Lubbock?"

He had a discerning look on his face. "Listen up everyone. We have a situation. It's Chelsea and she's-"

"Right behind you."

Lubbock gasped and moved out of the way to see Chelsea who was indeed behind him. "Chelsea?" Everyone else was just as surprised to see her again.

Chelsea smiled at everyone as she entered the cabin. "I know. I'm pretty sure all of you weren't expecting me to show up so soon."

Lubbock approached her. "But what happened about going after Kurome? You said yourself that it would be dangerous if Kurome got her hands with more corpses."

She just looked away as Chelsea couldn't look at the rest of the group. "About that. I…lost sight of her. I'm sorry I couldn't complete the mission but I was able to take out Bols. I know that's not much but still."

Najenda sighed. "It's alright. He was one of our targets so you fulfilled that duty. Well done."

Even though she said that, Chelsea knew what she was doing. She deliberately ignored her orders and returned to the group. Perhaps it was worth it since she saw Wendy again but this time resting on the bed. Mine didn't show it but she was glad her ally was safe. "I guess it's a good thing you did lose her. Kurome isn't your normal target to take out. Back when I took a shot at her, she dodged it which should be impossible to do. It could be because of the drugging we heard about from Akame before. However, there is a chance those bastards did something else to her that Akame doesn't even know about." Akame's eyes widened. She knew in the time they were separated, the Empire has done many cruel experiments to her sister. If anything, the only hope to save her was to end her life.

Chelsea sighed at the explanation. "Is that so?" She was glad about the choice she made. _"If I had gone after her…"_ Chelsea shook her head. " _I don't even want to think about that."_ She looked over to the young dragon slayer and walked up to her. "What happened to Wendy?"

Leone looked at the young girl as well. "She did use up a lot of her magic supporting us. That and we encountered another of those Tartaros demons after Kurome and Bols fled."

The other girl turned her surprised at what she heard. "Wait, seriously? There's no way that's a coincidence."

"That's because it wasn't." They turned to Najenda. "It's a proven fact that these Tartaros demons are working with the Empire now. How and why are the questions but we don't have time to answer them. They're with the Empire and so they are enemies to the Revolutionary Army as well."

Everyone understood the message clear. Of course, they fought against the demons before but that was before they knew they were working along with the Empire. Tatsumi counted how many were left. "So if there were five to begin with and three are already taken care of…"

"Two more remain." Susanoo finished. "Which means we might see the next one soon enough."

Akame looked over to Wendy. "With what difficulty we've been having with them lately and how strong they are along with us fighting against the Empire, will Wendy be alright?"

Leone had the same thoughts but she smiled instead. "She'll be fine." Everyone turned to her. "Trust me, this is nothing compared what she went through before back in her world." The blonde turned to her team. "I know this whole revolution, us fighting against the Empire is a big deal to us but to her, this is just something to add under her belt. Hell, half of the opponents she and her guild fought from before, I don't think some of us would have a chance. That's why I know she'll make it out okay in this."

Everyone couldn't argue with that. Leone was the only one who saw Wendy's experience. Najenda heard enough. "We'll recover a bit longer in here until we need to move again. If Wendy doesn't wake until then, you'll have to carry her until she does Leone."

The blonde smiled at that. "You got it, boss. Just leave her to me."

Chelsea smiled as well as she looked over to the young dragon slayer. _"Like Leone said. You're going to be okay Wendy."_

 **B**

"Who's there?" Kurome grabbed Yatsufusa just in case it was the enemy.

To her surprise, it was Wave who was very glad to see her. "Kurome! You made it out ok."

His ally was the same about seeing him. "Wave…"

Wave approached her while looking around the area. "Where's Bols?"

Kurome did the same. "I'm not sure. All I know is that he detonated Rubicante and after that, we must've split up."

Wave understood the current situation. "Well, if that's the case, I'm sure we'll meet up with him sooner or later. There's a town nearby so maybe he's already there or making his way over there. Come on, let's go." He held his hand out to her.

Kurome hoped that was the case but she had a feeling she couldn't shake. She took Wave's hand and helped her up. "Alright, let's go."

Wave looked up at the sky. "We should hurry. It looks like it's going rain soon."

Kurome nodded. "Right. Let's get going already."

The two traveled together on the road heading to the closest town. While they were doing so, Wave had a question. "So tell me Kurome, what happened while I was away?"

She giggled. "You mean when you were blown away like a rag doll."

"Can you just answer the question?!" Wave shouted. He didn't need to be reminded of that.

Kurome looked up at the sky. "To be honest, we didn't stand a chance. Most of my puppets were destroyed easily. Part of that was Wendy's doing."

Wave quietly gasped. "Wendy? What do you mean by that and you met her?"

Kurome tried to figure out the pieces of their fight. "That I'm not sure of and yes I did. However, I wasn't happy to see her. I did mention to her that we know everything about her now." Wave knew Kurome wasn't friendly with Wendy since their first meeting. "What's more is that she didn't even use that new power the Commander told us about." That was something else to consider. With a power like that, Wendy was considered to be just as dangerous as Akame. Maybe even more so. "When I see her again I'll…" Kurome suddenly fell down.

Wave kneeled down to her being obviously worried for her. "Kurome! Are you okay?"

She was breathing slightly heavy as Kurome place her hand on her head. _"This is happening because I didn't finish my snacks."_

"Kurome?" Wave was becoming a bit afraid of his ally now.

She turned to him and smiled. "I'm alright. I just need to eat." Kurome brought out her bag of snacks and started eating a piece. Even though she said she was fine, Wave still wouldn't let it go. As the gentleman as he was, Wave picked up Kurome bridal style which made her felt a little embarrassed. "Wave, what are you doing?"

He looked down at her and smiled. "What does it look like? As a man and an ally, I'll help carry you all the way back to the town. It's the least I can do."

Even though Kurome will never say it out loud, she's thankful for his help. "I suppose it'll do. Just don't get blown away like last time."

Wave sighed. "Are you ever going to let that go?" He started walking to the nearest town to their location.

 **B**

After their brief recovery, Night Raid continued to move to Kyoroch. As Najenda instructed, Leone was in charge of carrying Wendy on her back. All of them were surprised she could sleep through their traveling. That is until her eyes moved and started to open. Once she was awake, Wendy saw where she was. "Leone?"

The blonde was glad to see the younger girl was awake now and giggled. "Hey, you woke up. How are you feeling Wendy?"

Everyone turned to her wondering the same thing. She tried to gather her thoughts together. "I feel fine for the most part. Still a little tired, though."

That was good enough for Leone. "Well, just rest a little longer. We're making our way to Kyoroch now so it's going to take a while."

Wendy nodded. "Okay then."

Chelsea walked up to the young dragon slayer and smiled at her. "Nice to see you awake again."

The sky dragon slayer turned to the older girl and smiled back. "Chelsea. You're okay."

The other girl nodded. "Yeah, I am. Why? Did you think something happened to me?"

She was close on that guess. "It was something like that. Like I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. I'm glad it was wrong."

Chelsea giggled at the younger girl. "Well, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon so you can relax while Leone is carrying you."

Before Wendy could say anything else, she noticed something and turned to the sky as she sniffed the air. The others wondered what she was doing. "It's going to rain."

Everyone else stopped and looked over at her. "Are you sure?" Akame asked.

Wendy sniffed the air a few more times. "Yes, I'm sure."

Leone grinned. "I'd listen to her. She knows her weather pretty well."

That was enough for Najenda. "All right, fine. We're not that far off from Kyoroch so we'll camp around here for now. Everyone set up the site." Everyone nodded and prepared for the night.

 **B**

Sure enough, the rain came upon the group. Fortunately, they set up camp before it came. However, it also meant they couldn't go outside while it was still raining so Night Raid spent a majority of the day inside their tents. While doing so, it did provide more time for Wendy to recover. In an amazingly kind gesture from Leone, she allowed Chelsea to spend some time with the young dragon slayer. Right now, Chelsea enjoying the sight of Wendy sleeping soundly. At this time the rain has let up a bit but it must've been night by now. Chelsea herself felt a bit tired and closed her eyes. However, when she opened them back up, Chelsea gasped as she found Wendy's side to be empty. _"How long did I sleep? Leone is going to kill me."_ She unzipped her tent and stepped outside to see that the rain finally stopped. Chelsea scanned the site frantically looking for any clue where the young dragon slayer went. _"Come on come on. Where did you go? Leone did mention at one point Wendy would go out at night for a time then come back. Is she doing this right now? Really?"_

"Chelsea?"

She heard a voice behind her and turned around. "Leone?" The blonde walked up to the other girl. "What are you doing here?" Chelsea whispered.

It was pretty obvious to her. "I heard something outside so I came to check and I found you. What's going on?"

Chelsea knew Leone wouldn't like the answer. "It's Wendy. I think she snuck out of the site."

"WHA!-"

The other girl covered Leone's mouth with her hands and shushed her. "Be quiet. We don't want to alarm the others. Look, she couldn't have gotten far. We can still track her and bring her back."

Leone tried to speak but it was muffled by Chelsea's hands. She removed them so the blonde could talk. "Or we can follow her and finally find out why she's been doing this. Come on, you have to be curious about this too you know."

Chelsea had to admit the other girl was right. She sighed. "Fine, we'll see what she's up to but quick. We have to get her back here. It's dangerous around this area." Chelsea began walking outside the campsite.

The blonde snickered. "What's dangerous around here? Wendy's the one everything else should be afraid of."

 **B**

Thankfully both girls could track where Wendy was going. Due to the recent rain, Leone's beast form couldn't smell the younger girl's scent but there was more than one way to follow your prey. While tracking Wendy's footprints on the mud, Leone thought up of something. "Hey Chelsea, if you don't mind I want to ask you a question."

The other girl wondered what Leone had on her mind. "Go ahead."

"Why did you lie?"

Chelsea stopped walked as did Leone. Both girls looked at each other in the eye. "What do you mean by that?"

Leone sighed as she had to get to the point. "Look, we both know you couldn't have lost Kurome that easily. I saw right through you and maybe the others did as well. So again I ask, why did you lie?"

This time the other girl sighed and she placed her hand on her head. "To be honest and it was a stupid reason, it was because of the promise we made to Wendy. Lubb was right before. I was going to do something a lot more than I could handle. I was about to go after Kurome but then my head suddenly remembered that promise. I knew Wendy would become worried sick if I did anything stupid. So that's the reason why I came back. For her." Chelsea giggled to herself. "Kinda stupid huh and because of that, I let Kurome get away."

She suddenly felt Leone place her hand on her shoulder. Chelsea saw how serious the blonde was. "I don't think so. To me, I think you made the right choice. If something did happen to you, I'm pretty sure Wendy would be devastated. She already lost Sheele and Bulat. She doesn't need to lose you too."

That was a sweet thing for Leone to say. It also happened to be the truth. Perhaps it was the right choice after all. Suddenly both of them felt a rush of wind blowing right through them. It died down soon after. "What the hell was that?"

"One way to find out. Come on, let's go!" Leone bolted to where the wind was coming from. Chelsea tried her best to keep up. They felt another strong gust of wind but this time Leone picked something up. "Is that Wendy screaming?" It wasn't a scream of terror but something different. They soon found themselves in the forest a little ways away from the site. The two girls saw a clearing up ahead and saw Wendy in the middle of it. Both girls hid behind the bushes to finally see what Wendy was up to in the past few months. From Leone's perspective, it looked like the young dragon slayer was panting. _"What's she doing?"_

Wendy yelled again as the wind blew out of her furiously. It lasted for only a couple of seconds until the wind died down again. The young dragon slayer breathed heavily. There was a reason why she was doing this. _"It's not enough. I have to try harder. I have to get stronger."_ She yelled yet again with the wind coming out of her again. The young dragon slayer felt pain going through her body. _"Remember what drove you. Remember that everyone was counting on you. Remember everything depended on you! Remember what it was like having that same power again! Remember that same feeling you had from before!"_ The wind continued and felt like it was pulsating through the air. Wendy gritted her teeth hard. _"Not yet. I'm almost there. Just a little more!"_ The pulses became stronger and wind even fiercer. Her fight against Ezel was flashing in her mind over and over again. The more she remembered each detail, the stronger both the pulses and the wind became. Her hair started to stand up and started to change color in and out between blue and pink. In one still moment, Wendy screamed with all she had with a powerful burst of wind coming out her and her hair and eyes turned pink. The transformation only lasted a second as her hair went back to its original color. Fatigue overcame the young dragon slayer and started to fall backwards.

Luckily, Leone caught her before the younger girl fell down. The blonde giggled as she held the young dragon slayer in her arms. Chelsea came up to them wondering what just happened but had a slight idea what she saw. The blonde mentioned this before to the rest of the group. "Leone…was that…"

Leone nodded and smiled at Wendy. "It was. That was Wendy's Dragon Force."


	32. The Demon's Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Thirty Two: The Demon's Feelings

In the headquarters of the Path of Peace, the four remaining Jaegers were all dressed up for the upcoming event. Several of them had the same thought about the clothes they were wearing. "I feel like these kinds of clothes don't suit me." Wave stated.

Seryu had to agree. "I don't think dresses and I match up very well."

Run walked up to her. "You do look well wearing that dress Seryu."

Despite his compliment, the other member still didn't think so. "But how will I deliver justice while looking like this?"

"What do you expect when the event is a welcoming party?" The curtain moved the side and Seryu marveled at Esdeath's dress. "Let us just relax and have some fun. Who knows, maybe there'll be something to entertain us." A little after everyone was ready, they entered the main hall. They saw other people enjoying the food and drink. At the end of the hall was Borick being surrounded by women. Esdeath smirked at him. "Greetings. We are the unit sent to protect you Borick by the order of the Prime Minister."

Borick chuckled at her words. "When I asked the Minister to send those skilled in combat, I never expected it would be the strongest of the Empire General Esdeath. Now I feel at ease."

He was everything the general heard of to be. "Since we will be protecting you, we'll need a few rooms."

Borick agreed to the terms. "But of course. In the meant time, there are only those who are loyal to me at this party so enjoy it to your heart's content." He gestured at the women next to him. "I think you'll enjoy yourselves quite well."

Esdeath scoffed at the offering. "I'm not interested in that. What I am interested are the spies you have watching over us ever since we entered the room."

Borick chuckled. "As I thought. You've noticed them." He snapped his fingers. Suddenly four figures dropped down from the ceiling and landed right next to him. "The Prime Minister let me borrow these four from the Imperial Fist Temple. The Four Rakshasa Demons!"

The general was impressed by what she saw. "Ah, I see. I was wondering why I haven't seen them around in the Capital."

Borick grinned at her. "Now that you're here general, these four can be sent to the front lines after protecting me for so long."

"Hold on a minute!" Seryu ran up a bit to him. "An enemy called Night Raid may be in this city and they use Imperial Arms. If you're going to fight them, you have to use Imperial Arms as-"

Suddenly one of them was behind her and had his hand near her neck. "No need to worry. We faced Imperial Arm users before and killed them easily."

Seryu was impressed but a bit afraid of his speed. "How did you…"

He licked his lips. "I like that look in your eye but you're better off cooling your mind."

 **Rakshasa Demon: Ibara**

"We already delivered five Imperial Arms to the Minister."

 **Rakshasa Demon: Suzuka**

"Imperial Arms may be strong but their users are still human."

 **Rakshasa Demon: Sten**

"That means there are like a million ways to kill them."

 **Rakshasa Demon: Mez**

Borick laughed. "The Four Rakshasa Demons are the Minister's personal executioners. As their name implies, they're quite good at what they do."

Ibara grinned. "He speaks the truth. All of you should sit back and have a drink."

He suddenly felt a cold chill pointing at the back of his neck. Ibara looked back to see Esdeath pointing an ice dagger on him. "Even so, don't drop your guard."

Ibara smiled at her. "You're pretty good. Just as I heard. I think I might be falling for you."

Esdeath withdrew her ice dagger. _"I don't understand why the Minster made us come here if these four are here as well. This organization must be more important to him than I thought."_

Suddenly, the door opened and everyone saw who entered. Seryu gasped to see who it was "How insulting to call these four demons." All of them saw Syka walking towards them and she was also dressed for the occasion. Seryu hated to admit it but the demon looked lovely in a formal dress. "These four are nothing but human. They don't deserve to have the name demon in them."

Esdeath narrowed her eyes at her. _"So we were followed. I had a suspicion. That woman simply won't let this go will she?"_

Borick growled as he stood up. "Who are you and what have you done to my guards?"

Syka flipped her hair as she approached Seryu and Ibara. "Who am I is none of your concern. As for your guards, they're sleeping at the moment and no that doesn't mean I killed them. They're simply knocked out."

Ibara chuckled at the demon. "Well, aren't you the freakiest thing I've seen." That smile was quickly gone as he saw the menacing looking the demon was giving him.

Suddenly, the air became heavy and every glassware in the room instantly shattered. That resulted in some shrieks from the other people in the room. "Move away from her or else." Syka spoke in a dark threatening voice.

That was enough for Ibara as he jumped away from Seryu and rejoined his group. He breathed out deeply. "Damn. What the hell is she?"

Suzuka was rather impressed. "I'm not sure but I like that look in her eye."

Sten chuckled. "Whatever she is, she sure isn't your average being."

Mez cracked her knuckles. "Maybe we should have a fight to see how tough she really is."

Esdeath stepped up. "That won't be necessary. Unlike you four who are demons by name, this being right here is the real thing. All of us have seen what she is capable of." She turned her back on them. "Now if you will excuse us, we'll be heading to our rooms. Seryu, bring your…significant other with you."

Seryu looked over to Syka and the back at the general. "Yes, Commander."

While everyone else was leaving, Wave looked over to Kurome who seemed rather tired. "Are you okay Kurome?"

She looked over at him and smiled. "I'm fine. I just need a bit of rest." Even though Kurome said she was fine, Wave knew there was something wrong with her.

 _F_

 **A few days ago in Romari**

Wave and the other group joined back up together back in Romari. However, they soon learned terrible news about one of their own. Wave punched the wall in anger. "Damn it! There's no way. There's no way Bols can be dead. What I am supposed to tell his wife and daughter?!"

He felt a hand placed on his shoulder and looked back to see Run. "You were blown away because you protected Kurome correct? The commander doesn't blame you for this. I know how you feel but you need to calm down."

Unfortunately, that only made Wave angrier. "How could you know? You shouldn't take these kinds of things lightly!"

Run shook his head. "I'm not taking this lightly. I understand this clearly." He brought his fist to his chest. "I mean it."

Seeing that calmed Wave down a little. "Run?"

Suddenly, the door opened and Esdeath and Seryu walked into the room. "How is Kurome?"

The two looked back at their ally. "She's still sound asleep. The doctor told if she survived this long, her life shouldn't be in danger."

Seryu was relieved to hear that. "That's good to know." She turned to the general. "What should we do now Commander?"

The next move was obvious to her. "Well, we did receive a mission from the Minister via express messenger. Our destination is Kyoroch." Both Run and Wave were surprised to hear that. "It appears that the target we are to protect is a target of Night Raid in their journey."

Run thought of something. "So they defeated us during their trip but that was their target all along."

Esdeath leaned back onto the door. "In this battle, I was tricked by Najenda. From what those bandits told us, they were told we were crossing from an outside source. That's just like her to come up with a plan like that. Not only we had to play clean up with a bunch of bandits, we were also slowed down." She growled deeply as Esdeath had murderous look in her eye. "I won't fall for the same trick twice. We will crush them indefinitely in Kyoroch."

"And awake!" Kurome suddenly awakened which surprised Wave and moved her hand a bit.

He was worried about her. "Are you feeling alright Kurome?"

She just smiled at him. "Yep. I just needed a little sleep that's all. I feel a lot better now." Kurome stepped out of bed and turned to Esdeath. "Commander, please let me continue to work with you." Her response was Esdeath suddenly kicking her but Kurome blocked it with her arms. She smiled again. "I'm still capable of fighting."

That was all Esdeath needed to hear. "Good. You'll need to work hard to keep up." She turned to the door. "Be ready. We're leaving in thirty minutes."

 **B**

Wave was back in his room packing up for the trip to Kyoroch. "Well, I'm glad Kurome is feeling alright for the moment. I hope she'll recover soon." He pulled out a can of tuna out of from his bag. "Hey, a can of Charge Fish. I haven't eaten this yet but I think I'll give it to Kurome. The nutrients in this will help her pretty good." He left his room with his backpack ready and approached Kurome's door. Wave knocked on the door a few times. "Hey, Kurome!" He didn't hear a response. "That's weird? Is she sleeping?" Wave grabbed the handle and opened the door. "Sorry to barge in. I know you're still recovering Kurome but if you're late, the Commander's going to put you through soft-core torture you know."Wave gasped at what he saw. "Kurome!" He saw his ally sitting on the floor and leaning on the wall.

Wave came up to her as Kurome was breathing slightly heavy. "I-I'm alright."

He didn't buy it. "That's not true. Hold on, I'll get the Commander."

Kurome suddenly grabbed his arm. "No, wait!" Wave turned back other. Her breathing became slightly heavier. "Back in my old squad, if they found out you couldn't fight anymore they would kill them."

"Say what?" Wave couldn't believe her old team would do such a thing.

She lowered her head to him. "I can't be kicked out of the Jaegers. If I am, I'll be sent back to the Capital and then…"

Wave had heard enough. "Then let the Commander know! I know she'll protect you from something like that!"

Kurome shook her head. "I can't have that. I have to fight to survive. I don't want to be killed like some stray. I wasn't brought into this world to die like that. If I am going to die, it'll be from fighting to my last breath just like my friends." She stood up and smiled at him. "I'm sorry for having you to hear all of that. I really am fine." Kurome turned around. "We better head off now. We don't want to make the Commander wait do we?" She started to walk to the door.

Even hearing all of that, Wave's worries still weren't quelled. _"_ _Kurome. It's like she's trying to convince herself by saying that. Even with her condition, she can't restore Yatsufusa's corpse dolls."_ He clenched his hands tightly. _"I know I haven't been useful lately but for Kurome sake, I'll do my damned hardest."_

 _F_

After that, Kurome hasn't shown any signs of her condition worsening but he still kept a close eye. Right now all of them including Syka were in one of the rooms. Needless to say, Esdeath was less than pleased by her appearance. "Just what in the hell are you doing here anyway? I thought all of you were back in the Capital. Knowing you, did you do this because Seryu was coming along?"

It made the closest sense for Seryu. For some reason, she felt rather glad to see the demon again. That empty feeling she had from before was gone. Syka shook her head. "No, it's not." And her heart sank when Seryu heard that. "You seem to forget Esdeath; our enemy is with your enemy. Beatrice isn't the only one who wants revenge. All of us want it. No matter whom it was, if one of us had our revenge on Fairy Tail, that would be enough. Wherever that girl is, we will pursue no matter where she is and no one will stop us. Not you and certainly not this Empire."

Esdeath had to admit she rather liked the demon's tenacity for revenge. Even so still. "And look where that has gotten you. Two of your own dead." The air became heavy once again. The general saw the sheer hatred Syka had in her eyes. _"I know these demons are close to each other but this is a stronger reaction from her than I expected. I wonder if something happened."_ She smiled at the demon. "Well, while you're here, you'll be under my surveillance. Seryu here will be looking after you."

Syka snarled at Esdeath. "I do not take orders from you."

"Who said anything about orders? I only said you'll be under surveillance. As you said to me, I won't let you get in the way what I desire. Revenge or not." Esdeath made sure she said that clearly. "I'm sure you'll have no problem sharing a room to Seryu given your…affections with her in the past. That and I'm sure the two of you have some amending to do with your relationship." The two looked at each other for a few seconds. "That's all for now. We should sleep for the rest of the night. We're waking up bright and early to patrol around the city. You can never be too careful. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded to her. "Roger!"

Esdeath smiled at all of them. "Then have a good night."

 **B**

With everyone else gone to sleep; only Seryu and Syka were ones currently awake. The two had some silence between them since they didn't know what to say to each other. Well, Syka had some words.

"Hey/Seryu."

Both stopped and the silence was between them again. The demon sighed. "It's obviously we both have something to say to each other. So say your piece and then I will say mine."

What was there to say? Well, there was one thing Seryu could say. "How could you ever keep a secret knowing you encountered Night Raid before? You should've told us about that from before."

And that was the wrong topic to bring about. "You want to talk about secrets? How about you knew about our sworn enemy and keeping that from us? All of you knew and didn't tell us."

Well since they were going now… "We were under orders of General Esdeath. All of us knew you would go after Wendy."

Syka gritted her teeth. "Well, of course, we would but in hindsight, all of you are responsible for my comrade's death. You kept that away from us and now look at us!"

Now Seryu was becoming a bit angry. "Well, perhaps they deserved it! All of you are vile demons and therefore are evil! It was only a matter of time before your crimes caught up to all of you!"

Now the demon growled deeply. "What crime is it to follow what you believe in? We only did what we thought was right!"

Seryu scoffed at that "That's ironic coming from a demon."

"I can say the same to you! You let your abstract idea of justice and your daddy issues blind you!"

Now that crossed the line. "How do you bring up my father into this! You have no idea what's it like to lose a family member!"

"I lost my entire guild and my comrades! The pain I felt from losing them is greater than what you can imagine!"

Two neared each other with both having an angry look in their eyes. "I lost those close to me as well. My father, Captain Ogre, Doctor Stylish, and now a fellow comrade of mine Bols! I hated how I lost them all but I have to keep going for them!"

"And the same goes for me when it comes to Fairy Tail!" Both girls were very close to each other. They looked like they were ready to battle each other once again. Koro was ready if it needed to be. Apparently, that wasn't going happen because in the next second the two were making out furiously while moaning loudly and fell onto the bed. Koro didn't understand why they were acting like this now after they were yelling at each other. Nor did he understand why they started to take each other's clothes off.

 **B**

The city of Kyoroch was much livelier than what it was back in the Capital. It seemed to be booming with prosperity. That was a fact Wendy was most impressed about. "Oh wow. This place is amazing." She looked around and every time she found something that new to her.[G41]

Leone giggled at her excitement. "I'll say. Maybe we should pick up a few souvenirs for the trip."

"We're not here on a vacation Leone. We're here on a job." Chelsea reminded her.

Right now, Wendy and the rest of Night Raid were scouting Kyoroch. It was decided to do best in groups. Mine and Tatsumi were in one part of the city while Wendy was with Chelsea and Leone. Lubbock decided to go off on his own. In the meantime, Najenda and Susanoo were at the temporary hideout they were staying at. Akame was off doing who knows what. While they were walking, Wendy did have a slight concern. "Is it alright for Mine to be walking out in the open? I mean she does have a wanted poster."

Leone just grinned. "I wouldn't worry about that. The wanted posters really haven't reached out this far yet so no worries."

Chelsea had other thoughts on the matter. "Still, we have to be careful. The Jaegers may be posting them around."

As the three continued walking, the young dragon slayer noticed something about the city. "It sure is busy around here."

"That's because of the underground resources they have and their religion." Chelsea replied. "It pays pretty well but the way this is set up, the Minster ends up with all the money."

That made Wendy feel a bit sad. "This Minister. He's the absolute worst I've ever heard. These people have no what's being taken away from them."

"Everyone knows in the resistance about it but Borick keeps their hands tied." Chelsea added.

Leone grinned. "That's why it's our job to take him out."

While they continued walking, Wendy looked at Leone and thought up of something. "Um, Leone?"

The blonde turned to her. "What is it, Wendy?"

It was finally time since they were on the same team. "How…did end up doing this kind of work in the first place? I asked Tatsumi before but he really didn't know either."

Leone smiled and hugged the younger girl in between her breasts yet again. "Ohh I'm so happy you asked me that! It's about time too." Wendy screamed yet again but was muffled thanks to the blonde's breasts. Chelsea wondered if this was a regular thing for them. Leone let Wendy go and she gave a gasp of air. "Well, if you want to know then I'll tell you." Wendy was always curious how someone like Leone ended up in this kind of business. "I just beat up some bastards I didn't like and I got recruited."

Wendy was speechless for a few seconds when she heard that. "That's how you ended up like this? But then how did you obtain Lionel?"

Leone crossed her arms under her breasts. "I bargained with a guy from the black market into giving it to me which just so happens to be an Imperial Arms."

Now this wasn't at all what Wendy expected from her. "But how? Doesn't that seem a little too good for you?"

The older girl just shrugged. "No one else could bond with it and transform. No else knew so it was a great find for me."

This was really wasn't how the young dragon slayer expected Leone to end up in this. "So why did you become an assassin?"

Leone thought about that one for a bit. "Well, I worked at a massage parlor in the slums ever since I was a kid from before. But then when I saw these noble assholes trampling kids with their horses for fun. It really pissed me off so I killed them. After that, I was scouted."

Wendy giggled nervously. "O-Oh. I see."

The massage part explained why the blonde was so good at it. The other part really shows how much she really didn't like those killing others for the fun of it. "I didn't stop there, of course. I really liked taking out those kinds of evil bastards. That includes the Prime Minister. He loves using his political power in any way he wants so he's the perfect prey. If I ever get the chance, I'll kill him in a way that everything he's done will look like child's play. All of that just so people can be happy again."

Again Wendy also forgot how scary Leone could be. Then again her heart was in the right place. _"I'm really glad I'm friends with her."_

They both suddenly hear Chelsea giggle. "Wow Leone. That was a lot more then what your report said. I didn't expect that kind of thing from you." She continued to giggle.

While they were on the subject… "How did you end up in all of this Chelsea?"

The older girl stopped giggling and lowered her head. "There's not much to say. I grew up having an average childhood. I worked under a viceroy thanks to my studies. My plan was to marry into a rich life and not having to worry about working. Of course, that thought was dashed away when I working over there. The viceroy there took bribes from others and killed people just for the sport of it. It became a common occurrence to me but I felt disgusted by it. I wondered to myself what a girl like me can do something about it. The answer came to me when I found Gaea Foundation. It was in the treasure room and remained there since no else could use but I felt like it was calling out to me. Like it wanted me to use it. So I stole it and used its power to kill the viceroy. Everyone was happy that he was dead and the new one looked after everyone quite well. That's when a thought occurred to me. I did something good for the world. That disgusting feeling I had from before was gone. I thought to myself I could use this power to change the world for the better. After that, I decided to join the assassination squad of the Revolutionary Army." Chelsea sighed after finishing her explanation. "And that's it."

Both girls were amazed by her story. "Not much to say huh? You had plenty I'll tell you that."

Wendy smiled at her. "Wow, Chelsea. I never knew you had that kind of past. I'm…glad you're with us now."

That comment made Chelsea blush a little and looked away while laughing nervously. "Oh, it's nothing really. Let's just continue our mission. We need to map out the city as much as possible. Although we should stay away from the area around the church. That's where Esdeath and the Jaegers are patrolling."

That had Wendy worried a little. "Do you think Lubbock will be alright over there?"

She felt Leone place her hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "Eh, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Lubb's pretty tough himself. Besides, he really wanted to go there so there's no stopping him. Let's just continue doing what we're supposed to do."

The blonde removed her hand away from Wendy and the younger giggled. "Right. Let's continue onward."

 **B**

Wave knocked on Seryu's door a few times. "Hey, Seryu! Are you up? We need to patrol around the area." He knocked a few more times. "Seryu?"

"It's probably best you shouldn't disturb her." Wave saw Run approaching him. "It seemed she was rather…busy last night."

Wave blinked a few times. "What do you mean by that?" Suddenly he heard a groan from behind. He turned around to see Kurome who didn't look too good. "Kurome!" Wave ran up to her. "Are you okay? Is your condition worsening?"

To his surprise, she shook her head. "No, it's not that. I barely had any sleep last night thanks to Seryu. You didn't hear it Wave?"

He still didn't understand. "Hear what?"

"Perhaps it's for the best." All of them saw Esdeath walking towards them. "I'll allow Seryu to sleep in just this once but I'll make sure she'll work twice as hard for what she missed. Let us head off now." She started to walk away and the others followed suit. Wave still didn't know what the others were talking about.

Meanwhile, in Seryu's room, she was sleeping soundly under the covers. After the night she had, of course, she was tired. She stirred a little and opened up her eyes only to feel an arm wrap around her waist. Syka took a deep breath and sighed contently. She giggled sweetly. "Good morning."

Seryu turned around and smiled at her. "Morning." It was obvious the two were bare underneath the covers but for some reason that didn't bother Seryu. In fact, she felt rather quite happy. She should be after the night the two had together. Never had Seryu felt such passion before.

Both girls gazed at each other for a while until they decided to say what was on their minds. "I'm sorry/I apologize-"

They spoke at the same time and Syka giggled. "I suppose we both got off what we needed to say off our chests last night and then some more I might add. I'm sorry to have brought up some sensitive subjects. I shouldn't have said them."

Seryu could say the same. "The same goes for me I suppose. I hate to admit it but you and I are similar."

Syka cupped her lover's cheek. "And that is the reason why I'm so attracted to you." She suddenly sighed. "I was the first Beatrice found back in Earthland. When Tartaros was lost, so was I. I just wandered aimlessly with no purpose or direction. I sometimes wondered if there were others who survived and are like me. Just when I thought I was about to take my own life, Beatrice found me. She gave me a sense of purpose again and I started traveling with her to find others. It wasn't long after that I met the others. For the first time, I felt happy." Tears suddenly began to form and Syka began to cry. "But now they're gone. Only Beatrice and I are left."

That caught Seryu's attention. "Only you two left. So does that mean-"

"Yes." Her lover interrupted. "Rugoro is now gone. I imagine that Beatrice must be suffering greater than I am because she was the one responsible for gathering us together once again."

Syka was about to cry again when Seryu pulled her into a hug. The wrath between the two spread throughout their bodies. "It's going to be okay. As long as I'm here, you'll never have to feel alone." Seryu really didn't know what was coming over her. This new feeling she was experiencing, it was unlike anything she had felt from before.

Syka was thankful for Seryu's support and she returned the hug. "Thank you…Seryu." In the next moment, Seryu didn't know what overcame her. She just leaned in and gave Syka a loving kiss to her lips.


	33. The Dragon's Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Thirty Three: The Dragon's Prophecy

Lubbock groaned as he was being healed by Wendy. Last night's battle took a toll on his body and left him with serious injuries. Leone snickered. "Wow, Lubb. They sure did a number on you huh?"

Wendy observed the injuries closely. "These wounds are pretty serious. I'm surprised you're still able to move Lubbock."

He just sighed. "Well, it just goes to show you how freaking powerful the Rakshasa Demons are." Lubbock was still bummed about his last opponent. _"Damn it. Why do I have to end up with the pretty girls trying to kill me? It's just not fair."_

Something that Lubbock said made Wendy curious about something. "Who are these…Raksasa Demons?"

The blonde giggled at her mispronunciation. "The Rakshasa Demons are the Prime Minister's private executioners. I admit I didn't expect we would face them so soon. In any case, we managed to rid three of them in a single night. That's less of what we have to deal when the revolution comes." Najenda explained.

Lubbock laughed. "And really, they're called demons? We fought against real demons so they were no big deal."

"Careful Lubb. Keep talking like that and maybe you'll be the one to die next" Chelsea warned.

He didn't appreciate the joke. "Come on Chelsea. Don't kid around like that."

Even with their victory, they still had a problem. "Despite our win, the Jaegers know we're here. No doubt they'll start to increase security around the cathedral. We'll have to extra careful from here on out." Everyone understood Akame clearly.

Wendy sighed as she finished Lubbock's healing. "There we go. You should start feeling better now."

Lubbock stood up from the chair and moved around a bit. He could already feel a world's difference. "Hey, thanks Wendy. It would've taken weeks, maybe a few months to recover on my own. You're a real lifesaver you know that?"

The young dragon slayer laughed nervously. "Oh, it's no problem. I'm just helping out that's all."

Tatsumi crossed his arms. "So what's our plan now?"

Everyone turned to Najenda. "Since the Jaegers know about our presence now, moving about will be more difficult. Still, we continue the mission no matter how difficult it may become. In fact, the harder it is, the more rewarding it'll be when it's finished."

While everyone else understood that clearly, Wendy couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. _"I really hope things will work out for us. The longer we're here, the more dangerous it becomes. There's no telling what the enemy is up to now."_

 **B**

Speaking of the enemy, Esdeath and the other members of the Jaegers were just having a breakfast for the time being. "So…" Esdeath ate a piece of toast. "Thanks to Run's reconnaissance, we now confirmed that Night Raid is somewhere in this city. Right now this has become a waiting game between us but sooner or later, Night Raid will have to make their move."

"And then we will deliver the hammer of justice on all of them!" Seryu took a bite out of her breakfast. "So good!"

Everyone else looked over to her. "Hey, uh…Seryu?" Wave spoke.

She looked over to him. "What is it?"

Wave chuckled nervously. "Would you mind telling us..." It was shown the amount of food for Seryu's breakfast was of larger portions than the rest of the group. "Why do you have the bigger breakfast!?"

She just blinked a few times. "She needs to keep up her energy." Syka entered the room carrying another plate and placed it in front of her girlfriend.

Seryu laughed a bit. "Thank you Syka."

Everyone else really didn't know what to think of the scene before them. "Oh yes. I have heard that some of those so-called demons were killed last night."

Esdeath nodded to that statement. "Indeed that is true. They died because they underestimated their opponents."

Seryu smiled. "It just goes to show you we're the only ones capable of taking down Night Raid." She continued eating her breakfast.

Run had wondered something for a bit about the demon. "Excuse me, Syka." The demon turned to him. "How did you know to make food like this?"

She just turned to the food she had prepared for her lover. "Oh, that. Well, one of your allies taught me. Bols I believe was his name was."

"Bols taught you how to make this?!" It did make sense for Wave a lot since she would make all of this.

Syka nodded in confirmation. "Yes, that's correct." Originally this idea was to gain Seryu's affections toward her.

Once all of them were done, it was time for their patrol. Everyone prepared for it except Esdeath had other ideas for one of them. "Wave; while we're gone I want you to look after our guest."

He just blinked a few times. "Wait, why me?"

Esdeath crossed her arms under her breasts. "One of us has to keep an eye on her since Seryu still has to make up for the work she missed yesterday."

He couldn't argue against that. "I understand."

Before the rest of the group could leave, Syka approached her girlfriend and gave her a lunchbox. "I made this just in case you become hungry later on in the day."

Again everyone was surprised that Seryu smiled at the lunch she was offered. "Why thank you."

As soon as Seryu took the lunch box, there was something else the demon had to give. "One more thing." She suddenly grabbed Seryu and pulled her for a surprise kiss. It surprised Seryu but she gladly returned the kiss. Apparently, the both of them forgot there were others around them.

"Ahem." They both stopped and turned to Kurome. "If the two of you done now, can we go already?!" Run just chuckled quietly.

Syka cleared her throat. "Yes, of course." She bowed to Seryu. "I hope you'll have a good day."

Her lover just smiled at her. "I will, thank you." Seryu waved good to Syka and the rest of the group left.

Once they were gone, Wave couldn't help but smile. He saw a change in Seryu. One that was for the better. "Something amusing to you?"

He turned to Syka and chuckled a bit. "It's just that, I definitely see a change in Seryu. Before we left for Kyoroch, she executed some bandits even though I knew it was a bit too much for them. I was a bit worried about her after that but seeing her now, it's like she's a completely different person." Syka had known about her lover's…action before. Still, she felt rather proud to hear that she made a difference in her girlfriend's life. The two began walking aimlessly through the halls. Since Wave was in charge of looking after the demon, he had a question to ask. "Syka was it? I've been wondering about something that I would like to ask you."

Syka didn't see any harm answering back. "What is it that you would like to know?"

It was a rather slightly embarrassing question but he was a little curious. "Back in the guild you were in before, were there any that shared…similar interests as you?"

Now that was an interesting question to the demon. "Well…there were rumors circulating around Lady Seilah and Lady Kyouka although it was never confirmed. Some did believe they were rather…active time to time whenever the two were alone together."

Apparently, there was more going on in her former guild then either of the Jaegers knew. "O-Oh is that so?" There was one more question he needed to ask. "One more thing. How does your leader feel about your likings to Seryu? I mean she's a human and you're a-"

"I know the circumstances. You do not need to remind me of that." Syka interrupted. "As for Beatrice's thoughts, she does not mind so long as I don't forget my place."

That made Wave wonder. "Your place?"

The demon nodded. "Yes. As you've said before, I am a demon of Tartaros while Seryu is a soldier for your Empire. At most, it would be impossible for us to have a future together because while we are lovers for now, her loyalty for this Empire runs much greater." She gave a small smile. "The time I am spending with her now are moments I will treasure the most. That's enough for me."

Now Wave couldn't help but feel bad for the demon. They both have a shot at happiness despite what happened to the both of them. _"_ _This is a lot more than I thought. This is the happiest I've seen Seryu become but this is the closest these two will have for each other. Man this is heavy."_

"If you would excuse me now..." Syka's words broke Wave's train of though and turned to her. "I'll be heading back to my room. You won't have to worry about me going anywhere. Is that all right with you?"

Well, he didn't see any reason not to. Still, he had to be careful. "All right but I'll be checking on you every now and then just to make sure you don't pull off a disappearing act."

Syka giggled. "I assure you I won't." She started to walk away and head toward her and Seryu's room. Once she opened the door and entered the room, the demon closed it as Syka leaned back onto it. What she said was truer than she thought. _"_ _What do you think of our situation Seryu?"_

 **B**

Esdeath was walking through the streets of Kyoroch keeping a careful eye on anything suspicious. So far nothing unusual but still kept her guard up. The other members were covering ground in their own separate ways. She sighed as the general remembered how Seryu and Syka acted before they left. It did bother her slightly since one of her subordinates was in a relationship while Esdeath was still chasing after Wendy. Still, she had hope. _"_ _Since Night Raid is in this city, so is Wendy. It's only a matter of time before we can meet again."_

"Hello hello." Esdeath stopped to see an elderly woman smiling at her. She gestured the general over to her booth. Esdeath suspected the woman was talking to her. "Yes yes, you young lady. I can tell something is troubling you. Perhaps I can be of assistance."

Esdeath walked over to the much older woman. _"How can she help me?"_ She observed the booth. _"Judging by the looks of this, she must be some fortune teller. Amusing but pointless. Still, I'll play her game."_ She crossed her arms under her breasts. "And how is it that you'll help me?"

The elder woman chuckled. "You are looking for something are you not? It is written all over your face. Perhaps a gaze into my crystal ball shall give you some insight."

The general scoffed quietly. She never did believe in superstition but continued to play along. "All right if you say you can."

The elder woman chuckled again as she hovered her hands all over the crystal ball and chanted some strange words. Once she stopped, the woman looked closely into it. "Ah, I see. You will indeed meet the person you are looking for however it will not be in the most ideal of circumstances." Esdeath wasn't sure what she meant by that. However, she truly couldn't take her word for it. That's when she heard the old woman gasp. "What is this?"

Now this was something the general was curious about. "What is it now?"

The look of shock told Esdeath something but not enough. The elder woman gave the general a serious look. "A warning. You must beware of the wind for it will be powerful, fierce, and furious."

Esdeath chuckled a bit. "I'll take heed of your warning." She gave a few gold coins to her. "As compensation for your cooperation. I'll be going now." The general began walking away. _"Well, that was a waste of time as I thought. Still, what that old woman mentioned was interesting but that's all. I will have you once again Wendy."_

 **B**

Due to the Jaeger's increased patrols and the lack of the spies that were killed, both they and Night Raid were at a standstill for over two weeks. Two weeks soon became a month. Both Wendy and Chelsea were out with Akame and Susanoo the previous two were preparing for a bit of recon. "All right, we'll be back soon."

"Just be careful not to go near the cathedral. Security over there has increased lately." Susanoo warned.

Chelsea sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I know I know. We'll avoid that location. Not like we can go there without a plan."

The human Imperil Arms presented the two with a lunch box. "Here is your lunch. You'll need it in case you become hungry."

Wendy giggled as she took it. "Thank you, Mr. Su."

"However, you must know Akame ate half of it." Susanoo mentioned.

And the young dragon slayer surprised to hear that as she looked over to Akame who looked rather guilty about what she did previously. "I'm sorry. It was only going to take a bite but it was so good I couldn't resist."

The younger girl giggled nervously. "Actually, I think we're lucky you left half."

"All right then, we'll be going now. See you later." Chelsea turned around and started walking. "Come on Wendy!"

The younger turned around as well. "H-Hold on Chelsea! Please wait up!" She started to run but suddenly tripped over an uneven path stone and fell down face first as she gave a yelp. After that, the two were walking down one of the streets off of one of the Jaeger patrol paths. Wendy still felt a bit uneasy traveling walking through the streets knowing Esdeath might be looking for her somewhere. To pass the time and ease her nerves, the young dragon slayer thought it would be a good idea for some conversation. "Excuse me, Chelsea?"

The older girl turned to her. "What is it?"

Wendy already thought up of a topic since it was happening for quite some time. "Have you noticed that Tatsumi and Mine are acting a bit strange lately? I mean they kinda look away from each other."

Now that she mentioned it, the two were acting a bit awkward to each other. "I have but beats me as to why they're acting that way. Probably something Tatsumi said to her that was embarrassing. You know how he is."

The young dragon giggled. "Yeah, you have a point." Still, she wondered what was going on between them. It was kinda like how Lucy was when she was around Natsu whenever they did something embarrassing together.

"Now I have a question for you." Wendy looked over to Chelsea. "It's about what you did last month. Why did you keep the whole Dragon Force training a secret from the rest of us?"

That question made Wendy lower her head. "Well, I didn't want to bother anyone with it. I thought the best time to train for it was in the middle of the night. I'm sorry if I made all of you worry but with the recent fights everyone had, I have to attain Dragon Force as soon as possible. If I do have it, I'm sure I'll be more useful to the group." She heard Chelsea laugh and turned to her. "What's so funny?"

The older girl continued to laugh. "You do plenty enough for us as is. Lubb would still be recovering from his last fight if you haven't healed him as you did. And remember what Su said to you? You shouldn't rush to achieve great power for it will come to you when you need it the most."

Wendy remembered that talk. Everyone else was surprised when Chelsea and Leone told the rest that she attained Dragon Force even if it was only a second. She looked up to the sky. "I understand that but the question now is when will I need it the most? We still have a long fight ahead of us."

Chelsea just ruffled the younger girl's hair. "True but there's still plenty of time between now and what's up ahead. Just don't stress about it too much."

The younger girl smiled at her and nodded. "All right then." After that talk, the two continued to walk through the streets until they ended up at the outskirts of the city. It was there they decided it was a good time for some lunch. The two sat down on a couple of logs and started to eat their lunch. It wasn't until halfway Wendy noticed something. "Uh, Chelsea…do you want something?"

Chelsea giggled nervously as she looked away. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. It's just that you really like those Desert Runner Nuggets huh?"

Wendy took another bite. "Yeah I do. They taste so good." She giggled.

The older girl offered her lunchbox to the young dragon slayer. "If you want you can have some of mine."

Wendy didn't understand the gesture but really couldn't say no. "Thank you, Chelsea. You're so kind but I'll make sure to leave some for you. Maybe I should save some for Leone too after when she comes back from digging the tunnel."

As Wendy was enjoying her food, Chelsea just smiled at the sight she was seeing. However, there was one thought in the back of her head. _"_ _How was Leone able to do it?"_

"Why hello there."

Wendy swallowed her food before she and Chelsea turned to the person who suddenly spoke to them. In an instant, Chelsea had an exasperated look on her face while Wendy had no idea who this person was. She blinked a few times. "Who are you?" In the next few minutes, the man sat down while his bodyguards were sent away somewhere nearby. He introduced himself and now Wendy understood who he was. "What! You're the Great Lord from the Path of Peace!?"

The Founder chuckled. "Indeed I am and you two are travelers are you not?"

Chelsea nodded at the question. "Yes we are but we do have others with us for the time being. Still, it's quite a surprise meeting you in a place like this."

The Lord smiled at her. "Well, perhaps this was meant to be."

Wendy was also a bit ecstatic meeting him. She had so much of him from the others. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you. It's kinda of a big honor. You're the one who first found the Path of Peace right?"

The Lord nodded at the question. "Why yes of course. Ever since I was born I had the power to heal people's injuries and have prophetic dreams. The more I healed and prophesized, the more people gathered around me and claimed me as a miracle man. It was those same people that created the Path of Peace and for what it is now."

Wendy raised her hand. "Excuse me, sir. I hope this isn't too disrespectful but I was wondering if you could sense anything with your powers. For example, maybe darkness?"

Chelsea groaned at the question. _"That was a little too direct Wendy."_

The Lord just laughed at the question. "There is no such thing as a human without darkness. It's true I can sense it from some of the leaders. However, when you're in charge of such a large organization, one tends to make difficult decisions. While I was alone, I could save those who are right but now we have come this far thanks to those who made this organization possible. I choose to believe in them."

Both girls had to take in what they heard. Chelsea clenched her hands tightly. _"If we can just get rid of Borick and the fill the church with people who side with the Revolutionary Army, we can create a rebellion with the Great Lord's beliefs. However, he puts in too much trust in the wrong people. He could be killed at any given moment and become a spirit himself. We have to finish this assassination as soon as possible."_

"By the way, if I may say something." Both girls turned to him. The Founder looked back to Wendy. "It's about you, my young child. I have met many people throughout my life but you are definitely a special case." He placed his hand on her head and closed his eyes. "I see. It's hard to say but I can tell you are from a very far place and that you are separated from someone important to you."

Wendy was surprised that he was very close. Chelsea thought the same. _"Can he tell Wendy isn't from our world?"_

The younger girl thought the same as well. "You can say something like that."

The Founder continued to think deeply. "I can also tell that you long to be with this person once again and are finding a way back." Again hit the nail on the head. He removed his hand from Wendy's head and opened his eyes as he smiled. "Well, this is quite special indeed. Although not exactly a prophecy, I can tell you this. The person who you long for to see again is working very hard to reunite the two of you once again."

Wendy couldn't believe what she just heard. She didn't he was the type of man to just say that sort of thing. Tears were starting to come out of her eyes and suddenly hugged the Founder tightly. He was surprised by this action but felt glad he made her feel some sort of happiness. It was also that during the hug, he felt something else from Wendy. Chelsea smiled at the scene. _"He really made her day by telling her that."_

After that brief moment, the two girls packed up their lunchboxes and were ready to head back. Wendy bowed to the Lord. "It was an honor meeting you, sir."

He just held his hand. "Do not think of this as a meeting. It felt more like we were fated to encounter each other. I do hope the two of you will be well on your journey."

Chelsea nodded at him. "We will and again thank you." The two girls began leaving and headed back to the city and to their hideout.

Once they were gone, the Founder's smile was replaced with a face of worriment. _"That child is indeed like nothing I have encountered before. However, not even I can tell what the future might hold for her. I can only hope for the best that she and the one she is looking for reunite soon for I fear of the dark shadow looming over her."_


	34. The Dragon's Determination

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Thirty Four: The Dragon's Determination

Seryu was enjoying her time playing with the children near the church. All of them were kicking a ball around. Even with her spending some time with the kids, Wave was still feeling a bit upset about something. "Damn it. It's been over a month already and we still can't find Night Raid's hideout in this city."

"Well, Kyoroch is a very peaceful city and thanks to the religion, we can't do anything too drastic to lure them out of hiding." Suzuka pointed out.

Seryu continued to enjoy herself playing with the children. "Children are so adorable. It's because they haven't been tainted by evil."

Wave and Suzuka continued to observe her. "She's quite enjoying herself isn't she?"

Wave nodded in agreement. "Yes. The commander thought it would be a good idea for her to relax for a bit." He turned to the Rakshasa Demon and wondered about something. "By the way, since you've been with us for a bit, have you decided to join us?"

Suzuka pondered the question for a bit. "You could say that. I guess we're partners for the time being. I guess I'll do anything to get Esdeath to teach me a lesson." She smirked quite eerily as she had some rather questionable thoughts going through her head and laughed just as creepily.

Wave had an uneasy feeling about her. _"I don't know what it is with her but she reminds me of Doctor Stylish."_

Seryu was done for the time being and waved goodbye to the children while smiling at them. "I'll see you all again later and be sure not cheat understood?"

They waved back at her. "Ok!" All of them responded at once and then left.

Playing around with them was certainly good. "It feels so nice to guide children to being good." Her smile soon vanished and she had a rather serious face. "I won't let anything happen to my country. I'll protect it no matter what."

"It seems you were enjoying yourself quite well Seryu." Everyone turned to see Syka who was wearing a cloak to cover herself. She wasn't allowed to be outside the church's perimeter but when she did, the demon always made sure to cover herself so she wouldn't draw so much attention. "I assume you feel better now?"

Seryu smiled at her girlfriend and nodded. "Yes. Nothing makes me happier than making other people happy."

Syka chuckled at that. "I see."

Wave walked up to her. "Are you sure you should be outside right now?"

The demon just waved her hand at him. "Do not worry about me. I know how to keep a low profile. I won't draw any attention plus I haven't been outside the church much. Still…" Syka held a necklace that was given by Seryu. It had an emerald pendant as the center. "With gifts like these, I really don't have to."

Seryu smiled at the necklace. It was somewhat of an anniversary gift from her she gave to Syka. She had to admit being with her really wasn't so bad. In fact, it was great for her. "I've been wondering something about you." Syka turned to Suzuka. "Since you're a real demon and whatnot, what can you do? I don't think I've ever seen you fight before."

Both Wave and Seryu had a flashback together when they first saw the demon fight seriously. Syka chuckled. "What I can do is quite simple." She pointed two fingers from her hand at Suzuka's throat. "My curse is Venom. Once I pierce through your skin, my curse travels through your body and will render it useless. Not only that but all of your body functions will cease after twenty-four hours."

Apparently, Suzuka really loved what she heard. "Ohh is that so? I'm surprised you're not out on the field more often."

Syka glared at the other woman for a few seconds before turning away. "Come Seryu. You must be hungry after all of that playing. I'll be sure to make you something good." She started to walk away.

Seryu loved the sound of that and ran up to the demon as she wrapped her arm with her own. As the two were walking back to the church together, Suzuka had to admit it was a rather unusual sight to her. "Quite the unlikely pair they are. I really thought I wouldn't see such a thing."

Wave chuckled nervously. "You can say that again but it really is for the better."

There was something else Suzuka wondered. "So are there any others like her? If so, I would love to meet them as well."

Wave just sighed at that suggestion. "Well there is one back at the Capital but I doubt she would feel the same way. Originally there were five but…three of them are already dead."

That was a surprise for Suzuka to hear. "You don't say. Huh. I guess they're not as strong as they think they are."

To her surprise, she saw Wave shake his head. "No, they're strong. In fact, the first time we met them, even with our Imperial Arms we barely did anything to them. Their leader, in fact, destroyed the whole town they were in once."

Suzuka whistled at that. "Impressive."

Wave had to nod in agreement to that. "Yeah and that's not the end of it. Syka told me something a few days ago. If Seryu wasn't under the command of General Esdeath or wasn't a soldier of the Empire, she wouldn't hesitate to kill the Commander."

Now that was impressive for Suzuka to hear. "I see. If she could, would she be able to kill her?"

That was a question Wave somewhat wanted to know as well. "Maybe. After what I saw when Syka did her transformation, I can only wonder what the other's transformations would've been like. But as long as they're under the Commander's radar, they can't do much."

These actual demons sounded all the more interesting to Suzuka. Especially the part when she heard they have the power to transform. _"Well, if by the off chance Esdeath won't work out, I could always fight this demon. I'm getting shivers just thinking about it."_

 **B**

Night had come to the city and Night Raid was in the dining room to prepare for their next move. Akame had just finished what she heard from their outside source. "And that's all they said."

Najenda had heard enough. "I see. In that case, we will now launch the plan onto the Path of Peace headquarters on the day of the celebration."

Leone was surprised to hear that. "So we're going out with a bang huh?"

The leader nodded. "Yes. Since the tunnel is now complete, we'll sneak into the church and execute Borick. The guards will too busy staying on guard with such a large crowd gathering." She stabbed a picture of Borick with her knife.

Wendy felt a bit uneasy. _"So…we're almost done."_

Najenda stood up. "Once this job is complete, it'll send a signal to the Revolutionary Army and will spring into action. I'm sure all of you know this but failure is not an option." Everyone agreed to that statement.

"All right everyone. Dinner is ready." Susanoo walked into the room and carried various plates of food to them. "This is the absolute best. Are all you ready?" They all cheered. "Najenda get ramen. The noodles are extra firm and the balance between the chicken and salt is just right." Najenda marveled at her dish. "For Mine, she receives a strawberry parfait. I added a surprise in it as well."

Mine had stars in her eyes for her dish. "Yummy!"

"For Lubbock, I've prepared Bokkai Shrimp fresh out of the water." Lubbock couldn't wait to eat his food. "Leone, oden and various sake." The blonde cheered to that. "For Akame, an assortment of meats from every beast I could hunt from around the area." Akame was drooling at her food. "Tatsumi said he wasn't a picky eater so he gets…this."

It was a tray of what kids would eat for lunch. He wasn't exactly happy about it. "Huh?! But this looks like something Wendy would eat!" Mine giggled.

"Chelsea here, a strawberry cake with red velvet inside." Chelsea couldn't wait to eat her dish. "And for Wendy, an ice cream sundae with chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry with two bananas, nuts sprinkled over topped off with whipped cream and three cherries."

The young dragon slayer had a look of pure bliss at her dish. "Thank you, Mr. Su!"

Najenda smiled and crossed her arms. "I told Susanoo here to make all of your favorites. So eat and-" All of them were ahead of her and started eating. "And you didn't let me finish."

Mine relished tasting her dish. "So good. Tatsumi do you want some?"

"Hey, Tatsumi!" Leone wrapped her arm around him and smiled. "You know what you're supposed to do when my cup is empty right?" Mine just looked away.

He just groaned. "Yeah yeah I'll fill it up."

Leone giggled at him. "Well, aren't you a good boy."

Akame already finished her meal and slammed down her plate. Everyone else was surprised how fast she was able to eat of all of it at such a fast pace. "Holy crap! You really ate all of that?" Lubbock wondered.

She smiled and turned to Susanoo. "Another amazing meal. Thank you, Su."

Tatsumi had to agree. "Yeah, no kidding. I don't we know what do without you, Su. You're awesome!"

The human Imperial Arms smiled at the compliment. "I feel honored hearing that but Tatsum…" He looked over to him. "You left out a grain of rice. I don't think I can stand it."

Leone leaned back in her chair. "Too bad. He would be pretty awesome if he wasn't such a stick in the mud."

Chelsea laughed at her comment. "Chelsea?" She turned to Wendy. "You have a bit of frosting around your mouth." She swiped the part with her finger and ate it. Wendy squealed in delight. "Wow, it's really good." Unbeknownst to her, Chelsea kinda blushed a little. The younger girl did notice it but thought it was something else. "What's wrong? Do you have a fever?"

The older girl just shook her head. "Uh…no, I'm fine." She continued to eat what was left of her cake. From across the table, Leone felt a little jealous again.

 **B**

Leone stretched out her arms as she relished the feeling of the warm bath water. She sighed contently. "Nothing like a good hot bath after the meal we just had."

Akame nodded in agreement. "Yes. It is rather quite pleasant."

The only one who didn't say their piece was Chelsea. She looked rather deep in thought and looked over to the blonde. She decided to ask what was on her mind. "Hey, Leone?"

The other girl looked over to her. "Yeah what is it?"

Chelsea had to know. "How did you…let Wendy know how you felt about her?"

Leone didn't expect to hear that from Chelsea but the question did make her giggle a bit quite embarrassedly. "Well, to be blunt…I sorta drunk confessed to her although I never really finished telling her."

Chelsea just looked at Leone like she grew a second head. _"Really? A drunk confession and one she never even finished?"_ She would have to facepalm to that later when she was alone. There was one other question Chelsea had to ask. "Okay, so when did you figure out that you had…feelings for her?" That was a subject Chelsea was a little more curious about than how the blonde confessed to the younger girl.

It was a question Leone had to think about. "I'm not sure exactly but I'll tell you about what I thought when I first saw her. At first, I couldn't believe she took down a group of thugs with one attack and the big guy in one attack as well. My impression of her was pretty strong. It wasn't until I fought her myself that I found out how strong she really was. After that, I pretty much wanted to spend more time with her and help out trying to find a way for her to find a way back to her world." Leone smiled sadly as she looked at the water. "But I think what made me realize was when Wendy was taken by Esdeath. I couldn't help but worry what that woman was doing to her. But then Wendy came back to us. Not only safe but she beat Esdeath. That was more than enough for me. I guess it was around there is when I started to have feelings for her."

That sounded reasonable to Chelsea but she had a feeling there was something more than that. "Is that all there is?"

To her surprise, Leone shook her head. "No, it's a lot more than that. It was like the more I learned about Wendy, the more I wanted to know her. I guess I don't get any closer than seeing everything she went through in first-hand experience. In short, Wendy is pretty much the most damn amazing person I've ever met."

"I see..." Chelsea smiled as she lowered herself deeper into the bath. _"And after what I said about Leone before."_

Speaking of the blonde, she was wondering about something herself. "Why did you want to know that anyway Chelsea?"

She instantly sat up while laughing out of place. "Just…wondering why you like her so much that's all."

Leone just blinked at her a few time. "O…kay then." She decided to the subject go for now but now she was curious herself as to why Chelsea asked that question in the first place.

 **B**

While the other members were doing their own thing, for the time being, Wendy was with Najenda in one of the rooms. The leader had a rather serious look on her face. "You know Wendy; you really don't need to involve yourself in the mission this time. All of us are capable of doing it."

The younger girl clenched her hands tightly. "I know but…I still want to go."

Najenda had to admit she admired the younger girl's tenacity but there were still a few problems. "I see. Even though you know Esdeath will be in the same building and the possibility of encountering her again?"

Wendy nodded at the question without a doubt in her mind. "Of course."

The leader sighed at the answer. "Well, I'm glad you're gung ho about it but are you absolutely sure? Esdeath will be a far more formidable opponent than the last time you fought her."

The young dragon slayer didn't waver for a second. "I am. This just isn't your fight. It's mine as well. I just can't sit back idly while everyone else is risking their lives. I would rather fight with them just like I always have back with my guild."

Najenda chuckled at her words. "Very well then. Obviously, I can't stop you once your mind is made up but know this." She held up a finger to the younger girl. "If by the off chance that you do end up fighting Esdeath, do not hesitate even for a second. She will take any opportunity she finds. I don't really know how powerful the opponents you faced before back in your world were but I encourage you not to hold back. The question is will you be able to kill her?" Wendy gulped at that question. "Out of all of us, you're the only one whose hands are clean of blood. If you would fight Esdeath again, would you be capable of killing her?"

That question made the most nervous Wendy had ever felt. _"I know Esdeath is a monster but it's not like we can just arrest her for everything she's done. She's one of the targets Night Raid is aiming to kill."_ She opened up her hands and stared at them. _"Can I…even handle that?"_

Najenda could tell Wendy was struggling with her words. She sighed. "This isn't something you have to worry about right now. However, she is an extremely dangerous induvial and has to be killed. So long as she breathes, we'll never know peace when the new era begins."

Wendy understood that clearly. "How strong is Esdeath anyway?"

Najenda just stared at the carpet. "We would need fifty thousand elite soldiers and at least ten Imperial Arm users including Akame."

Needless to say, the young dragon slayer was surprised to hear that. "S-She's that strong?" Now she wondered how in the hell she managed to beat Esdeath in the first place.

The leader held her robotic arm with her hand. "Esdeath and Great General Budo are on a completely different scale of strength. I hate to tell you this Wendy but the only reason you won was because Esdeath was unaware of your abilities from before. It was the same person who did this to me." Wendy had always wondered what had happened to Najenda the first time she met her. Now she knew how. "In any case, I'm still here and I will end this despair. For that to happen, we need to take Borick out of the picture. Do you understand?"

Wendy nodded at the question. "Yes, ma'am. I'll do anything I can to help out and…I'll give it everything I have next time I see Esdeath."

Najenda chuckled at her words. "Now that's the kind of attitude I like to hear from my subordinates."

The young dragon slayer stood up. "Yes and as I've said before, until I find a way back to my world I won't die." Najenda smiled at those words.

 **B**

As the festival was beginning, the Jaegers were preparing themselves for any confrontation with the enemy. Seryu was finishing up before she left the room to join up with Suzuka to keep an eye out for Night Raid. "Are you sure I can't help you?"

Seryu looked back to Syka who was sitting on the bed holding a pillow. "This is official Jaeger business. As much as I don't like it, we have to protect our client. Even if we are dating, you're not one of us. I'm sorry but those are the Commander's orders."

Syka sighed at her lover's words. She really wanted to help Seryu but as long as her enemy was with their enemy, Esdeath won't let her come near Wendy. There still wasn't any way to be sure when she'll show up or how. It was anyone's guess. Still, she must've been confident in her subordinates to handle this while she was protecting Borick herself. _"What should I do?"_ She looked back at her girlfriend. "Seryu…can I ask you something?"

The other girl turned to her. "What is it?"

Syka just hugged her pillow tighter. "If you were to encounter my enemy, what would you do?"

Seryu had to think about that for a moment. "Well, the Commander said we have the authority to either capture her or to kill her."

Of course, she would say that. Now came the most important question. "So would you capture her for your superior?"

That came up as a difficult decision for Seryu. However, she had already made up her mind. To Syka's surprise, she saw her lover shake her head. "No. To me, Wendy has already been corrupted by evil. If I had to fight her, not only I would kill her by given orders, I would do it for you as well." As messed up as it sounded, that was the most romantic thing Syka has ever heard of. "Just as I know you would do the same for me if you ever had to fight against Night Raid. They took enough from me already. I don't want to lose anyone else. Especially you."

At impulse, Syka just went over to Seryu and gave her the most passionate kiss she could give to her lover. Both girls wrapped their arms around each other to bring their bodies even closer. They made the kiss last as long as possible before either of them needed air to breathe again. "I love you."

Seryu gasped quietly when she heard those three words. Her forehead touched Syka's (well to the side of it due to her horn.) and smiled. "I love you too."

Both of them separated and Syka smiled back. "Please come back safely."

Her lover nodded. "Don't worry. I won't let any evildoer escape and I'll return to you triumphantly."

Syka kissed her once again but only briefly this time. Once they separated, they gave each other one last look before Seryu opened the door and left with Koro being dragged behind. Once she was gone, Syka put her hand on her chest. _"I know I'm not a member but for Seryu's sake, I'll do what I can."_

 **B**

There wasn't much security out on the back since most of it was focused all over the city. It was perfect two since several of the guards were instantly killed by both Leone and Susanoo. The blonde laughed at how easy this was. "Man, they really thinned out the security here. Guess they couldn't spare any more."

Wendy was still getting used to seeing dead bodies. "Are you sure this'll work?"

Leone just ruffled her. "Don't worry about it. This'll be a piece of cake. The boss knows what she's doing. Now we just need our girl from the inside."

All three ran up to the door and pressed their backs against the walls beside them. "Do you think Tatsumi and Mine will be okay?" Wendy asked.

Susanoo didn't seem too worried about them. "They're capable of taking on the enemy themselves. Not only we'll be able to kill our target, there's also a possibility of ridding us another of the Jaegers. Have confidence in them."

Wendy nodded at him. "O-Okay."

Suddenly, they heard the door unlock and opened to reveal a soldier. The soldier instantly went up a puff of smoke and revealed to be Chelsea. "All right, you're good to go. This was a lot easier than I thought."

Leone giggled. "Yeah ,I agree."

"Don't be overconfident." Susanoo reminded them.

All of them had to agree. "Right. Come on while there's still no one around." Everyone ran inside. Once they in, Chelsea transformed back into a soldier and closed the door.

Everyone ran through the building until reached the main room. They people gathering around with guards surrounding the room. Leone chuckled at the sight. "Well…might as well get started."

Susanoo was ahead of her. He jumped into the middle of the room and his appearance surprised everyone. The guards drew their swords on him. "Who are you? Identify yourself!"

They didn't get their answer since all of them were instantly killed by Susanoo swiping his weapon all around. The people were horrified and screamed in terror as they were fleeing. As they were all gone, the human Imperial Arms suddenly blocked an attack from behind from an unknown assailant. Another appeared from behind and pointed her guns at him. She kicked down to the floor by Leone and landed. Susanoo sent back his opponent and joined his counterpart. They knew who there were. "Well, looks like the puppets came out to play."

"How right you are." Both of them saw Kurome walking up to them. "How bold of you to take up the front lines. However, it's pointless since Borick isn't here. If you want to get to him, you'll have to get through me first. Now Natala! Doya!" The two puppets jumped at the other two ready to attack.

 **"** **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

A sudden strong gust of wind attacked them both and sent back crashing into the wall beside Kurome. "Oh no." She turned to see Wendy joining the other group. Kurome growled at her. "You again."

Needless to say, Wendy felt the same way. "Hello again Kurome."

Kurome had enough. "As much as I like this little reunion of ours…" She drew out Yatsufusa. "I don't have any time to waste on the likes of you. Now tell me where my sister is!"

Leone grinned as she cracked her knuckles. "Oh, so you want to know where Akame is do you? Well, you're not going to know since I'll kill you myself!" She jumped straight at the other girl with a strong intent to kill.

Kurome was about to attack as well but a slight pain went through her body. _"Damn it. I still haven't healed enough yet."_

The blonde was up close to her now. "Time to say goodnight little girl!"

Just as Leone was about to attack, she was interrupted by something as it crashed into the ground and dust blew out everywhere. The blonde jumped backed and wondered what just happened. "That's enough." Wendy gasped as she recognized the voice. As the dust cleared, they saw who it was. "I won't let you hurt any of my allies. How about you try fighting me instead!?"

Wendy didn't know they would encounter him again so soon after their last meeting. She could only stare in disbelief. "Wave…"

 **A/N: I'm pretty sure you know what part I'm using for this part of the story but don't worry. I will be adding something extra to this.**


	35. The Dragon vs Wave

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Thirty Five: The Dragon vs Wave

The Borick assassination was underway. However, Leone and the others didn't Wave of all people to suddenly show up and save Kurome from the blonde's attack. Wendy saw the sheer determination in his eyes. "Come and fight me instead Night Raid." He saw the young dragon slayer next to Leone felt a bit hesitant. _"So she is with them."_

Leone just scoffed as she cracked her knuckles. "Back for more huh? You want Su to send your ass flying again?"

Wave just ignored her and looked straight at Wendy. "I would say it's nice to see you again Wendy but given our situation, I don't think that would be the right choice of words."

The younger girl felt the same way. "Wave…" During her brief time with the Jaegers, the nicest people she thought were Bols and Wave. She was relieved that Wave wasn't one of the targets but he was still an enemy to Night Raid. Therefore, whether she liked it or not, Wave was her enemy as well.

"There's something I want to know Wendy." The young dragon slayer looked back him. "Why is it that you decided to join Night Raid? Why didn't you tell us who you are in the first place? I'm sure all of us could've understood."

Leone growled at him. "She doesn't need to answer to you!"

"That's alright Leone." The older girl turned to her and saw Wendy smile sadly a bit. "Night Raid took me in when I had nowhere else to go so for that I'm indebted to them. I couldn't tell you who I really was because you were the enemy. There was no telling what Esdeath could do if she learned about my magic. Lost magic in my world could be dangerous if used in the wrong hands. I refuse to use my magic for such things."

Even if they were the right reasons for her, Wave still had some concerns. "Doesn't it bother you the fact that you're with murderers? Any blood on their hands is on yours as well. They're the same ones who killed Bols! Don't you feel any regret knowing that?!"

Now Wendy couldn't help but feel terrible about that. It was a situation she couldn't avoid. She clenched her hands tightly. "Of course, I do. Mr. Bols was nice but I have come to terms of what happens in this world. It's not like my own where we can get along. The Empire is Night Raid's enemy which means they're my enemy as well. That also means you're my enemy too Wave."

Leone glanced over to the younger girl feeling a bit torn in between. _"Wendy…"_ On one side she's glad Wendy had gotten used to the idea of how things work in this world. However, on the other, the blonde wondered how much this world had changed her ever since coming to it.

Wave decided he had heard enough and began to draw out his sword. "I see. So that's what you think. Fine then. Child or not, I won't hold back against the enemy who tries to harm my comrades!" He slammed down the tip into the sword. The other three recognized the pose Wave was doing. **"Grand Chariot!"** The ground erupted from underneath and a giant monster appeared from behind him roaring. The beast enveloped Wave and his body was being outfitted with armor. Once it was over, his transformation was complete.

Wendy and the others were surprised by what Wave just did. Most of all Wendy. _"I never did find out what kind of Imperial Arms Wave used. I didn't know it was the same as Tatsumi's."_

Without a second's hesitation, Wave jumped straight at the group. His first target was Leone but Susanoo managed to get in the way to block his attack. However, Wave used all of his power to knock him to the side and the human Imperial Arms crashed into the wall. His next target was Wendy herself. True to his word, his next attack was focused solely on her. "Wendy look out!" Leone pushed the younger girl out of the way of the attack but now she was in the path of Wave's attack. His attack made contact to Leone's mid-section and she let out a pained gasp with blood coming out of her mouth. Wave's attack launched Leone in the wall behind her and felt the full effect of the attack. _"D-Damn it. I didn't think he would be this strong."_

Wave turned to Wendy and finish up what he started. Wendy put up her arms to block the attack as soon as it hit but she felt the sheer power behind it. She too crashed into the wall and felt the intense amount of pain in her arms. _"I can't block another attack like that."_

While the young dragon slayer was temporarily indisposed, Wave turned to Leone. "I'll start with you first." He dashed right to the blonde and suddenly appeared before her. Leone still hasn't recovered from the last attack Wave did to her. He delivered another blow to the same spot but with more power behind it. Wendy heard her scream in pain and saw blood come out of her mouth. Wave pulled back and readied his next attack. "This'll finish it."

 **"** **Sky Dragon's Roar!"** Wave turned to see an attack coming at him and jumped back to avoid the attack. Once he landed, he saw Wendy suddenly appear before him and wind surrounded her hand. **"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** She landed a blow on Wave and sent him away from her friend. He gasped when he saw the look the younger girl was giving him. She was staring him down in anger.

It was a look Wave recognized before. _"Those eyes. What's up with them?"_

Wendy didn't care about the pain going through her arm. Nothing else mattered to her except one thing. "That's enough. I won't stand for this anymore and I won't let the same thing happen again."

Leone groaned as she was still in pain but heard what Wendy said. _"The same thing?"_

It was clear that the young dragon slayer was angry and had the right to be. "I was devastated when we lost Sheele and felt hopeless when I wasn't there to do anything for Bulat. So now I have had enough. As long as I'm here…!" The wind blew out from her fiercely. "I won't lose anyone else important to me again!"

It was at that moment Wave felt something unusual coming from the younger girl. It was different than anything he had experienced from before. _"What's with her aura? It feels like it's not even human."_ When Wave took a closer look, he gasped at what he saw. _"W-What the?"_ He saw the wind behind Wendy form into a dragon and growled deeply. _"What kind of aura does she have?"_

This was the first Kurome saw Wendy's power. However, her little speech kinda ticked her off. "What a crap thing to say! You won't lose anyone again? Don't give me that power of friendship bullshit!" She raised her sword into the air. "Natala! Doya! Kill her now!"

Her puppets recovered from their last bout and jumped into the air toward the young dragon slayer. Natala was ready to attack while Doya prepped her guns. Wind gathered around Wendy's arms. **"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** She swung her arms around and her attack hit both of Kurome's puppets. Wendy's attack not only managed to blow them away but also out of the church via the ceiling.

Kurome could only stare in disbelief at what just happened. "No way. She…took them both out at once?"

Leone giggled at what she saw. _"I guess you can say they blasted off."_

Wave was in the same state of mind as Kurome as he looked back to Wendy. The look in her eye didn't change. She spread her arms out. **"Armor, Arms, Vernier, Deus Eques! Enchant!"** A glowing light was emitting off from her. "I'm the one you'll be fighting against Wave!"

Wave didn't know if she was just plain crazy saying that. Then again, she was the one who defeated Esdeath in the first place. _"I don't know what she just did but I'll have to be careful. No telling what other kinds of tricks she has up her sleeves."_ He jumped high into the air and started to kick down toward Wendy. **"Grand Fall!"**

As he was half way, Wendy jumped up to him with wind surrounding her leg. **"Sky Dragon's Claw!"** The two kicks collided with each other and wind blew as a result. Both attacks caused them to be sent back.

Once Wave landed, he didn't expect Wendy's attack to be equal in strength of his own. _"How could she matchup against Grand Chariot?"_ After that, Wave knew what he had to do next. "Kurome! Get away from here and see if you get the Commander to help out!"

Kurome really couldn't argue against that. With her two puppets not here, there wasn't much she could do. In fact, she would only be holding Wave back if they were in the same room together. She nodded at him. "Right." She started to run to the back.

However, behind her tail was Susanoo who recovered from Wave's last attack. Kurome looked behind and gasped since he was close to her. "Leave her alone!" Susanoo was once again struck by Wave and crashed into the wall once again. He landed on the floor and turned to Kurome. "Go!" She didn't need to be told twice and successfully ran to the back.

As soon as she was gone, Wave sensed someone was in the air and looked up to see Wendy with the wind swirling around both of her arms. **"Sky Dragon's Raging Storm!"** She combined the two currents into a sphere of wind and slammed it on top of Wave. Wave managed to block the attack in time but was knocked back a few feet. She landed on the floor as well and contemplated the situation she was in now. _"If Kurome comes back with Esdeath, we're all going to be in trouble. We have to finish our part of the mission and fast. The only one standing in the way is Wave."_

Wave was glad that Kurome was out to the way now. Now he can focus all of his energy to the enemy in front of him. Most of his thoughts went to Wendy. _"Even though the Commander said we're allowed to kill Wendy I still don't sit right by that. Then again, I'm not much a fan for her affections to her as well. Powerful as she is, she's still only a kid. However, it's my duty as a soldier to obey orders. No matter what they may be."_ While Susanoo was still out of commission for the time being and Leone still recovering from his attack, Wendy was the only one left. He sprang forward to her and dealt an instant blow to the young dragon slayer to her stomach.

Wendy couldn't react in time to see the attack coming and let out a pained gasp. His attack sent Wendy over to the wall on the other side and crashed into it. Wave was sure that attack must've been enough to knock her out. However, that wasn't the case when he saw the wind coming out of the younger girl and surrounding her body. Wendy growled and jumped right at him. **"Sky Dragon's Soar Charge!"** She head-butted right into Wave's chest and knocked him back a bit. Wendy wasn't done yet as she used the momentum from her previous attack to flip forward and the wind gathered around her leg again. **"Sky Dragon's Claw!"** The young dragon slayer spun her whole body and swung her foot at Wave's head and sent him off flying from her.

Wave managed to recover from the attack and landed safely. He was surprised how quickly Wendy had recovered from his last attack. _"Not once but twice she managed to get back up from my attacks. Not to mention her attacks are powerful as well. I guess that's to be expected from the person who defeated the Commander. Still, I have to hold out until she arrives here."_

He clenched his hand tightly and rushed over back to Wendy for another blow. The wind surrounded Wendy's arm and she rushed over to Wave as well. **"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** Both of their attacks collided against each other and a boom occurred as a result. Neither one of them were letting up. Suddenly, they started to exchange equal blows to each other. Each time Wave attacked, Wendy blocked it with her own attack and vice versa. Each attack resulted with short bursts of wind.

The young dragon slayer was able to keep up with Wave quite easily much to his surprise. _"How is she keeping up with me? Not only that but it feels like her attacks are becoming stronger."_ Each hit Wendy delivered; Wave felt a small increase of power in her attacks. He didn't understand as to why that was happening.

In one of their exchanges, Wendy managed to get the upper hand by breaking their streak and left Wave open for an attack. The wind appeared out from her elbow. **"** **Sky Dragon's Gusting Elbow!"** Her attack made contact and pushed her opponent away from her.

After that attack, he had no doubt about her attacks now. _"They are becoming stronger. How is it that possible?"_

He then remembered what Syka told him and the rest of the Jaegers about Wendy's world. _"In fact, ask yourself this. If your unit had trouble fighting us, imagine how strong the humans are from our world must be to defeat a guild of demons including our strongest and king."_

Wave clenched his fists tightly. _"There's…no way. She's just a kid. If she's that powerful, I wonder how strong the people are from her world close to my age."_ Becoming stronger or not, he had to fight to the end or die trying. He jumped into the air once again and began to kick down right at the young dragon slayer. **"Grand Fall!"**

Wendy took in a deep breath. **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** Her breath attack completely overpowered Wave's and he was sent crashing into the ceiling and then falling onto the floor. Wave quickly stood up as he wasn't done yet. He jumped over to Wendy and pulled back his arm for another attack. However, when he did reach the younger girl and delivered his attack, she just simply disappeared. Wave searched the room around to see where she disappeared to.

He suddenly heard a sound from behind and turned to it but didn't see anything. Wave heard the same sound again to the side and turned to that but again nothing. Wave soon heard that same sound going all over the area and looked around to where each of the sounds was coming from. _"Is she jumping from one place to the next?"_ He tried to keep up as best as he can but as soon as Wave looked at one spot, he missed her. _"This is insane. She's trying to confuse me."_

Suddenly, Wendy appeared in front of him which caught Wave off guard for a few seconds. The wind was surrounding both of her arms. **"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Her attack up close managed to hit Wave and sent him back flying. Wendy disappeared again and reappeared behind Wave as the wind gathered around her leg again. **"Sky Dragon's Claw."** Her attack struck behind Wave's back and sent him to the opposite direction. Wave managed to regain his balance but was once again left wide open when Wendy came up to him again. He tried to deliver a punch in hopes to not only deal some damage but also separate between the two. However, since he wasn't used to fighting against opponents of smaller size, Wendy was able to avoid the attack and came in close with the wind surrounding her hands. **"Sky Dragon's Tempest Palm!"** Her hands struck in the center of Wave's chest and blasted him away even further.

Wave groaned in pain from the barrage of attacks he just received from the younger girl and breathing heavily. _"Come on, this is nuts. How am I being beaten by a kid? To make matters worse, I haven't even seen the power she used to defeat the Commander."_

Wendy was panting slightly heavily too. She was surprised how resilient Wave was when it came to her attacks. The young dragon slayer thought her Arms spell would've been enough but apparently, it wasn't. "Wendy!" She suddenly heard Leone voice and turned around to see her completely recovered with Susanoo beside her. "I'm glad you're holding your own against this guy but can you hurry it up?! Esdeath might show up at any time now!"

The younger had to agree as she looked back at Wave. _"Leone's right. I have to finish this quickly."_ She had one option left. _"I was hoping on saving this for later but…we're running out of time. I have to do this."_ Wendy went into a different stance with legs spread out and one arm extended farther than the other. Leone instantly recognized what Wendy was about to do. "Now…" Strong cold winds erupted out from her and her appearance instantly changed. **_"CHANGE MODE! ICE SKY DRAGON!"_**

Leone understood the decision the younger girl made. _"So she's going with that. I don't blame her, though. However, with the magic she used up during this fight, she has to make her next attack count since this takes a toll on her body. From what we know so far, Wendy can only use this two times in a row."_

Wave, on the other hand, had different thoughts entirely. _"_ _What…is this? Not only has her look changed but her aura as well. And what is this feeling? It's like this feeling alone is overpowering me. Is this…the power she used to defeat General Esdeath in the first place?"_

This time Wendy jumped into the air with ice and wind surrounding her forearm and arm. **_"ICE SKY DRAGON'S STRIKING SPEAR!"_** Wave instantly crossed his arms to block the attack. As soon as it hit, both of them were enveloped by a bluish white light with the floor beneath them quaked violently before being destroyed completely.

 **B**

The impact of the attack was felt everywhere in the cathedral. Even where Borick was when everything else was happening. Obviously, he was scared out of his mind. "General Esdeath! What's happening!?"

The general walked up to him not looking too pleased. "Be quiet. You're getting what you deserve." However, her mind thought of something else. _"That shaking from before. I wonder if that means-"_

"Please!" Esdeath looked down to see Borick groveling on the floor. "You must protect me. The Minister ordered you to-"

And Esdeath just put her heel on his face feeling a bit pissed that he interrupted her train of thought. "You're right. I do have orders to protect you so just stay put and don't leave this room."

"Commander!" Esdeath looked behind to see Kurome at the doorway.

 **B**

Both Leone and Susanoo covered themselves to protect from the attack earlier. As soon as the dust settled, they saw Wave completely unconscious while Wendy was standing over him out of her Ice Sky Dragon Mode. The blonde giggled at the younger girl's victory. "All right Wendy! Great job!"

Even though she heard her, the young dragon slayer continued to stare at Wave. _"I'm sorry it had to come to this Wave. You remind me of Tatsumi and you also remind me a lot of Natsu. Someone who would do anything to protect those close to him. I don't understand why we had to fight each other when we share the same idea."_

"Wendy." She turned around to the human Imperial Arms. "We should retreat for now. We've done all we can for the moment."

She still had some unresolved doubts about that. "But what about our mission?"

Leone smiled as if it was no big deal. "We still have a backup so no worries. It'll still go as planned." That was enough for Wendy and she started to walk toward over them but stumbled a bit. That worried Leone a bit. "Are you okay Wendy?" She knew that Wendy's power had some bad side effects after use.

The younger girl managed to recover. "Yes, I'm fine. I didn't use that much power so I should be good."

When she said that, both of them saw the area of the church completely destroyed. They had the same thought. _"This is what she calls holding back?"_

Wendy continued to walk back to them. "We're not…done yet." All three were surprised to hear Wave's voice again. The young dragon slayer turned around and the three of them couldn't believe they saw Wave stand up even after what the attack did to him. He was still looking like Wave could keel over if he took one more hit but the determination was more than enough to keep him going. "I'll stop you even if costs me my life."

Leone just gritted her teeth in frustration. _"Come on. He just took a hit that should've knocked him out for weeks. Just how hard headed is this guy?"_

The sky dragon slayer was more worried then what Leone felt about this situation. "Why? You've already lost Wave so why continue to fight?"

Wave just glared at her with unwavering eyes. "Just so long as I draw breath, I won't surrender. It's a soldier's duty to follow orders no matter what."

Wendy was about to say something but Susanoo stepped up. "You're not a target of interest but if you continue like this, we will kill you." Hearing those words made Wendy's heart sink.

Wave laughed at the words. "Then that's your only choice if you want to stop me." Susanoo didn't need to hear any more. He rushed over to Wave ready for the killing blow. Wave closed his eyes waiting for inevitable. _"Commander, everyone…"_ His mind flashed to one more important person. _"Kurome…"_

Suddenly, a new figure appeared in between Wave and Susanoo. **"Venom Stinger! Five Point Piercer!"** Susanoo was all of a sudden hit in five different places by a penetrating force and was sent back to Wendy and Leone but was still standing. "How surprising. You're still able to stand after five hits from my Venom curse."

All three saw who it was and it was someone they didn't expect the least who it was. Wave was just as surprised as well who it was. "Syka?"


	36. The Demon's Chase

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Thirty Six: The Demon's Chase

The air was a still silent as everyone was surprised by the new arrival to the fight. Wendy and the others didn't expect to see one of the Tartaros demons showing up during this time. Wave most of all was not only surprised by her arrival but confused as well. "Syka? What are you doing here?"

The demon continued to stare at the other group. "Well, I heard the commotion that was going on so I decided to see what was happening. I thought it was you who was the cause of all of this." Syka looked directly at Wendy. "So we meet again Fairy Tail."

Wendy took a step back. She had somewhat of a bad feeling about the demon before her. _"She must've been one of the four back at the ruins. I don't think I've seen her fight back then so I don't know what she can do."_

Syka looked at the other two. "And the others must be this Night Raid I've heard so much about. The ones who caused so much pain to us."

Leone wasn't exactly happy about this sudden development either. _"Great, just what we didn't need. We didn't know another one of them were in Kyoroch. This'll mess up the plan for sure."_

The demon cracked her knuckles. "I would suggest you leave now. You'll only be in the way."

Wave didn't exactly understand what she meant by that. "What do you mean? You're not part of the Jaegers so why are you concerned with me?"

Syka just scoffed at the words. "While it is true I may not care for you or the others in your group except for Seryu, you're still important to her so I'm doing this for her sake. Besides, you don't look like you're in any condition to fight. Leave now."

As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. However, this also meant that Syka had a shot of killing Wendy herself. This was truly a bad situation for him. There wasn't much of a choice. "Fine then. Just promise that-" Wave didn't get the chance to finish as Syka suddenly chopped at his neck and knocked him out as he fell onto the floor.

The other three didn't expect that to happen. "W-What the hell?! I thought you were on the same side?" Leone asked.

Syka just flipped her braided ponytail. "Please. As if we would join forces with a bunch of humans. It was always for our own benefit. We don't consider them important to us. Only a means of use to the end. Well, most of them anyway. Seryu is a special case for me."

Wendy didn't understand what she meant by that. _"Seryu? She means the one who killed Sheele."_

"Night Raid and Fairy Tail. Two groups who have caused so much damage to us both here and back in Earthland." Syka's power was slowly rising. "Both of you are my enemies and Night Raid is an enemy of Seryu." Soon everyone felt the pressure of her power. "For the honor of my guild and for Seryu, I WILL AVENGE MY FALLEN COMRADES!" The very floor cracked even further from her power.

Even with her display of power, Leone couldn't help but grin. "Oh really? We already took out three of you. What can you do?"

The demon just glared menacingly at her. "Instead of telling you, why don't I show you?" Her power suddenly exploded. Syka's body began to glow and started to change in size. Her yelling turned into roaring. Limb by limb they increased in size and became muscular. Two large spikes came out from her forearms. Her legs became hind legs and a large segmented tail with a singer sprouted out of her back. Syka's face also began change as her human-like physique turned into something more beastly with horizontal slit eyes and razor sharp fangs. Her hair undone and gone as another horn appeared on her forehead. Once the transformation was done, Syka towered over the three. **_"Etherious Form! Demon Scorpion!"_** She let out a large bellow that could be heard throughout the building.

 **B**

As Esdeath was walking through the building, she heard the bellow. Already the general didn't like how this was going to go. _"That roar. It belongs to that demon hanging around Seryu. If she's in that form, then that can only mean one thing."_ She decided to pick up the pace as Esdeath knew that the demon was about to fight against Wendy.

 **B**

Borick heard the bellow as well and was scared out of his mind. "W-What was that?"

Kurome knew what it was. _"So that demon decided to show after all. That's just great. This situation just became complicated."_

She heard Borick continuing to freak out. "That's it. I had enough! I'm not going to die here with whatever beast may be out there!"

Kurome took a few steps toward him. "You can't do that. The Commander ordered me to keep you here away from the enemy!"

He just growled at her. "To hell with her orders! She left me here to die and it's not like you're going to protect me."

Suddenly, the door opened which terrified Borick but it turned out to be a guard. "Lord Borick, I came here to see if you were alright."

Borick was happy to see someone from his side. "Good, you're here. Help me escape this place. We'll take the underground passage."

Kurome gritted her teeth. "I thought I told you-" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as the guard knocked her out for the time being.

Borick was more or less pleased by the action. "I thought she would never shut up. Now come on. We're leaving. I'll be sure to bring Horimaka for extra protection. You can never be too careful."

The guard nodded. "Yes, of course, sir." He or rather Chelsea looked at Kurome's unconscious body. _"This would be a good opportunity to take out Kurome but from what Mine told me, my usual methods won't work on her. Oh well. Borick is the next best thing and he's going to use the underground passageway. He played perfectly into our plan. Now I only hope Wendy and the others will be okay. I have a very bad feeling."_

 **B**

Syka was growling deeply as she gazed down upon Wendy and the rest. Needless say both Wendy and Leone were terrified out of their minds. "Y-You got to be kidding me. Talk about a drastic change in appearance."

Susanoo had to agree. "We may be in trouble."

There was only one option left for them. "We have to escape. Now!" The other two had to agree with Wendy's suggestion. Fighting against this demon and Esdeath at the same time was not the ideal situation they would want to be stuck with.

The human Imperial Arms stepped up in front with his weapon ready. "Leone, take Wendy and get out of here. I'll buy you some time."

"But Mr. Su-" Wendy didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Leone picked her up bridal style.

"Got it Su. Beat that thing to a pulp if you can." She turned around facing the exit. "Come on Wendy. let's get outta here." And just like that, the blonde fled with the young dragon slayer in her arms.

Now it was just Susanoo and Syka. He pointed his weapon at the demon. "I'll be your opponent now."

Syka continued to growl. **_"Night Raid…"_** Susanoo jumped right at the demon yelling with his weapon ready. Syka blocked the attack with her arm and sent him right through the wall. He wasn't the main focus for now. Why go for one when she could kill two at the same time. She gave off a beastly roar once again. **_"Fairy Tail!"_** The demon busted through the front leaving behind a devastating gaping hole and began to tear through the streets where the festival was taking place.

Esdeath had just arrived to see the destruction that was left behind. She just scoffed at what she was seeing. Off the corner of her eye was Wave who was left unconscious. It wasn't soon after Esdeath had heard the terrified screams of the people and sounds of objects being obliterated. She growled at herself. _"Damn it. I arrived too late."_

"General Esdeath!" She saw several of the guards around the entrance. "What's going on here? We saw some sort of monster coming out of the church."

Right now her choices were limited. She looked over to Wave. "Look after Wave and tell all other guards to prioritize the safety of the citizens. Is that clear?"

They saluted to her. "Yes, ma'am!" They scattered all over to carry out their orders.

Esdeath looked out in front gritted her teeth. "I never would have imagined this situation would go out of control like this." She suddenly heard a sound and turned to where it came from. Funny enough there wasn't anything there. _"Am I hearing things now?"_ That was a thought she would have to figure out later. Right now, all Esdeath could do was follow orders. "No doubt Night Raid will be using this to their advantage. I have to make sure Borick is protected. Kurome definitely didn't look alright to me. Once I confirmed that then I'll be sure to take out that demon myself."

Meanwhile, back in the streets of Kyoroch, panic ensued everywhere as the demon was rampaging through anything and anyone in her path. Just up ahead was Leone carrying Wendy away from the demon in hope of getting her to safety. She looked back to see the demon still chasing after them. "Damn that thing doesn't know when to give up."

Wendy was just worried about what to do next. "We have to do something."

"I am doing something! It's called running for our lives!" The older girl retorted.

"I mean something else than that. We have to fight her sooner or later." The young dragon slayer countered back.

Leone just growled in frustration by Wendy's choice. "Seriously?! I know that but here in the middle of town?"

Wendy shook her head. "No outside of the city. That way we won't have to worry about any unnecessary casualties and anything else bothering us."

It wasn't their best plan but it the only one they had to work with. Leone looked back at the demon and saw that she was slightly closer. "I guess we can say that this pretty much throws off the plan we had. Seriously, another one of these demons?" Wendy had to agree with on that one.

 ** _"_** ** _FAIRY TAIL!"_** Syka jumped into the air closing in the two and the spike on her forearm began to glow a deep purple. **_"VENOM SPIKER!"_** She started to come down onto them.

"Leone, look out!" The blonde took that as a signal to jump out of the way from the attack.

She put all the strength she had into her jump and avoided the attack. However, the aftermath was a different story. As Syka's attack hit the ground, everything around was destroyed by the impact. Leone who was now jumping on the rooftops saw the total destruction the demon caused. "Oh, you got to be kidding me! All of that from one attack?! She's as dangerous as the last one!" Syka targeted the two again and began chasing after them again. "Oh, crap not again!"

In the skies of Kyoroch, Run was able to see the absolute destruction of what was happening. Before all of this happened, he was in charge of air recon in case Night Raid decided to come by from the air. He didn't expect this happen. "This has become a total mess. Just what's happening here?" He looked ahead of where the demon was going and saw a familiar face. "That's Wendy and she's being carried by another woman. No doubt she must be part of Night Raid as well." He flapped his wing type Imperial Arms Mastema a few times and started to fly over to them. _"As much as I don't like working with these demons, this won't stop until something is done. I have to do something to stop all of this."_ Suddenly, he was hit from behind and crashed onto one the rooftops. He quickly stood up to see who his attacker was. "Night Raid I presume."

Susanoo landed on the rooftop as well and pointed his weapon at him. "This is as far as you go."

Leone and Wendy were almost out of the city but Syka was still hot on their tail. There was one more concerning matter for the young dragon slayer. "Do you think Akame and the others will be all right? Like you said, this does kinda throw our plan out of the window."

While she did bring up a good point, Leone wasn't all that worried about the others. "Don't worry about them. They'll make sure to improvise. In fact, I think this kinda helps us. Borick must've been scared out his mind when he heard that demon bitch's roar. He'll run away like the coward he is. Plus, like I said, don't forget about our girl on the inside. The only problem now is how to deal with this freaking thing!"

To sum up, it was according to the plan but not according to the plan. That much Wendy knew about their current situation. As for dealing with their opponent, there was only one way and the young dragon slayer knew what it had to be and how to do it. They soon reached the outskirts of town and made it out to an empty desolate area where no one else would be injured. All that was left was to wait for the demon chasing after them. Leone set Wendy down and turned to the city to see the devastation the demon left behind. "Jeez. She knows how to leave a trail huh?"

Wendy saw it as well and felt horrible. She didn't know how many people were injured because of this. All she could for them was hope they were alright. However, dealing with the demon was an entirely different matter. "Listen to me, Leone." The older girl looked over to her. "I have something to ask you." Already Leone began to fear the worst. Obviously, she thought Wendy felt responsible for all of this and wanted to fight the demon on her own since it was her problem to begin with. However, with each demon being stronger than the last, she didn't know if the younger girl could handle it. Wendy looked back at her with determination in her eyes. "Will you…help me fight against her?"

Leone thought she must've imagined Wendy asking her that. _"Did she just…ask for my help?"_

The younger girl looked away. "I know I'm the one responsible for bringing Tartaros here in your world and I tried to handle it on my own but what Mine said to me before was true. This just isn't my fight alone. It's all of ours and that means I don't have to face them alone." She looked back at the blonde. "So again I ask, will you help me."

She wasn't hearing things after all. For the first time, Wendy was asking for help to fight against the enemies of her world. Happiness swelled up inside of Leone and just wanted to hug the younger girl out of glee but now wasn't the time. She just smiled at her instead. "Well, I say it's about damn time you asked." They suddenly saw a shadow over them and saw Syka land in front of them as she growled deeply at the two. Leone grinned at the demon as she slammed one claw into the other and cracked her knuckles. "Let's take this demon bitch down together!"


	37. The Dragon and The Lion

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Thirty Seven: The Dragon and The Lion

Leone and Wendy stared down at the demon before them and Syka the same. They were cut off from any other help so it was just them on their own. And the blonde wouldn't have it any other way. For the first time, she was about to fight with Wendy against a common enemy. That alone made her happier than any brand of alcohol she could drink. Leone could only grin at the face of danger they were about to fight. "Let's kick this demon bitch's ass to the curb, Wendy!"

The young girl nodded in agreement. "Right. I'll help you in any way I can."

Leone just giggled at that "Same here."

Syka roared as she jumped at the two with her spike ready. **_"Venom Spiker!"_** The two jumped to opposite sides to avoid the attack. Like the before, the surrounding area was completely destroyed by the demons attack and left a large crater.

Both girls knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight. They had to give it their all and then some if they wanted this to be over. Wendy spread her arms out. **"Now come fourth Arms, Armor, and Vernier!"**

A glowing light enveloped Leone and suddenly felt the power coursing through her body. _"Now this is what I'm talking about. With this kind of power, we'll be sure to take this bitch down."_ The same kind of glow surrounded Wendy as well. Her previous enchantment spells wore off as soon both she and Leone fled from the cathedral. Both of them rushed to the demon. **"Sky Dragon's Claw!"**

"Take this!" Both of them kicked Syka in her face and took a few steps back from the attacks. Leone pulled back her arm. "I underestimated one of you last time but I'm not doing that again!" She jumped right at the demon and struck her in the chest. Thanks to Leone's increased strength in her beast form along with Wendy's Arms spell, she was able to deal a great amount of damage to Syka.

Wendy jumped into the air with the wind surrounding her arms. **"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** She swung her arms down and her attack hit Syka. The young dragon slayer landed next to Leone. "Leone!"

"Right!" Both girls charged at the demon once again. The blonde went a bit ahead and jumped.

Wendy took in a deep breath. **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** She let out her breath attack and surrounded Leone.

Leone chuckled as she knew what Wendy's plan was. "Take this!"

Both her attack and Wendy's attack struck Syka directly and a resounding boom echoed throughout the air. The ground underneath destroyed as a result as well. **"Roaring Lion's Sky Dragon Assault!"**

The combined attacks were strong enough to knock back the demon to the ground with a crash. Leone jumped back to Wendy and laughed at what just happened. "Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about! That's what happened when you mess with both a lion and a dragon!"

The younger girl giggled as well. "Yeah. That was really cool Leone."

Leone turned to her and smiled. "Hey, thanks. You know Wendy; we make a pretty good team."

The young dragon slayer blushed a little hearing that. It's been a while since she heard that word. _"Team. It's kinda like I'm back with Chelia."_

"Although…" She looked back at the blonde. "I know I'm no replacement for Chelia but I'll do what I can. After all, you did ask for my help." She winked at Wendy.

Suddenly, they heard the demon roar and started to rise up again. Once she did, Syka growled deeply at the both of them and seemed to be a bit more mad than usual. She flicked her tail. Wendy was a bit worried now. "Oh…"

"Crap." Leone finished.

Syka rolled her shoulders a bit and moved her neck around. **_"An impressive endeavor. I suppose this is what happens when a dragon slayer and an Imperial Arms user can achieve when working together. However, you will need something far more powerful if you want to stop me for good!"_** Both spikes on her arms began to glow and slammed them both into the ground. Not soon after the ground began to shake.

Leone and Wendy took a few steps back looking around. "That can't be good." The blonde stated.

Several lights started to come out of the cracks from the ground. **_"Venom Towers!"_** Several towers of deep purple light erupted from the ground and headed straight toward the two girls.

Once again they had to separate in order to avoid the attack. However, once they did, Syka decided to go over Leone. She jumped over to her and tried to attack her. Leone jumped out of the way again only to have Syka's tail wrap around her tightly. "Ah, son of a-" She felt the tail around her tighten.

 ** _"_** ** _How would you like to die? By my venom or your body being crushed?"_** To her surprise, she saw Leone smile. **_"What are you smiling about?"_**

The blonde continued to laugh. "You really think this'll be enough to kill me? You really don't know what happens when you corner a lion!" Using her own strength, she was able to break free from Syka's tail and began to fall. "Wendy, go for it!"

The young dragon slayer darted to where the demon was with wind surrounding her hands. **"Sky Dragon's Tempest Palm!"** Her attack struck the demon and pushed her back a little. Both of them jumped back to gain some distance between them and the demon.

An idea suddenly formed in Leone's head and smiled. "Wendy, listen to me. You'll hit her high and I'll hit her low."

Wendy looked over at her and nodded as she understood what the other girl meant. "I'm on it." She jumped into the air while Leone rushed over to the demon.

Syka tried to slam down her spike onto the blonde but she easily dodged the attack and came in close. "Let's see if you like this!" Leone delivered several blows to the demon before she jumped up and kicked Syka under the chin and then kicking off from her face.

It was then the demon saw what Wendy was doing in the air. She formed a sphere of the wind above her. **"** **Sky Dragon's Raging Storm!"** She slammed her attack onto the demon and wind blew out everywhere.

Both girls thought that would deal a lot of damage. That is until Syka jumped out of the attack and was now above Wendy. She just gasped as Syka smacked her down back with her arm into the ground with a crash. Leone turned to the sight. "Wendy!" She heard the demon land next to her and the blonde turned back to her and groaned. "Oh, crap." Leone was smacked by her tail and away from the young dragon slayer. She saw the demon walking to Wendy as Leone started to stand up. The blonde growled. "Don't you dare!" Leone jumped over to the demon to protect Wendy from any harm Syka might do to her. However, Syka swatted her to the side with her tail.

Now that the nuisance was briefly out of the way, Syka continued to stomp her way over to the young dragon slayer. She looked down at Wendy as the demon growled a bit. **"Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!"** The sudden tornado attack caught Syka off guard and sent her away from the young dragon slayer. She then hopped back up and jumped into the air with wind surrounding her leg. **"Sky Dragon's Aerial Arrow!"** Wendy kicked forward and a burst of wind was coming over to the demon.

Syka managed to recover from the sneak attack and saw the next one coming right at her. She swung her arm across to intercept the attack. The demon saw a perfect opportunity once again. Syka placed both arms in front and the two spikes began to glow once again. **_"Venom Swarm!"_** Multiples of stingers in the same light came out in spades from her two spikes and were all heading towards Wendy. The young dragon slayer gasped as she couldn't dodge the attack in time. That is until Leone tackled her down to the ground and saved her before the attacks had a chance. As the two girls did land, they were in a somewhat comprising position with Leone being on top of the younger girl. The blonde giggled nervously while Wendy felt a little embarrassed by their current position. Well, at least the younger girl wasn't accidently groping Leone's breasts like she did with Chelsea that one time. **"Venom Javelin!"** The saw another attack coming at them and Leone quickly pulled Wendy up to avoid the attack. The attack they managed to dodge ripped through the ground.

Leone let out a sigh of relief. "That was too close." Both of them looked over to the demon. "Damn it. What's going to take to bring this demon bitch down?"

That was a question Wendy would also like to know and she knew the answer. "I may have an idea."

And it was an idea Leone already knew and was worried about. "Wait, are you sure about that Wendy?"

The younger girl nodded in confirmation. "I am."

After hearing that, all Leone could do was just grin. "All right then but we better hurry up. I'm pretty sure your enhancement spells are going to wear off soon."

Wendy had to agree with that. "I think so too. We have to make this count."

Meanwhile, Syka was having her own thoughts about how the battle was going. _"_ _I never knew I would have this much difficulty fighting against two humans. How are they giving me more trouble than when I fought against Seryu and her dog? No matter. I will end this."_ Wasting no time at all, Syka went on to the offensive toward the two girls.

Both of them saw her coming right at them. "Well, that didn't take long. We stick to the plan right?"

Wendy nodded at Leone's question. "Right. We won't have another chance if we miss our opportunity." They couldn't continue their conversation anymore and they separated to avoid Syka's next attack. Wendy rebounded and jumped toward the demon with the wind surrounding her arm. **"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"**

Syka saw the attack coming and blocked it with her arm. She then sent the young dragon slayer away from her. The demon opened her mouth and strange purple light gathering in it. **_"Venom Blast!"_** A beam came out of her mouth in the form similar to electricity. It first hit the ground but continued while ripping right through it.

Wendy avoided the attack by jumping up into the air and took in a deep breathe. **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** She unleashed her breath attack at the demon.

Syka crossed both her arms to block the attack and it did push her back a little. She then broke the attack and pulled back one of her arms as the spike began to glow. **_"Venom Javil-"_**

"I don't think so!" Leone managed to kick the demon's arm off course as the attack already launch but missed Wendy by a margin. The blonde jumped off the arm and landed back onto the ground while grinning at the demon. "You forget about me?"

The demon just roared at her and raised her arm. **_"Venom Spiker!"_** Syka tried to slam her spike right at Leone but she jumped far back to avoid the attack. She then jumped back again into the air where Wendy was. Syka didn't know, why, though. _"_ _They can't avoid my attack in midair so why do such a thing?"_ The answers would have to come later as this was the perfect chance to counterattack. She jumped as well to close in the other two girls.

Leone chuckled a bit. _"She fell for it."_ She grabbed Wendy's leg. "Go for it, Wendy!" She threw the younger girl right at the demon.

The wind started to gather around the young dragon slayer's body. **"** **Sky Dragon's Soar Charge!"** The wind around her increased in size exponentially which surprised Syka and the attack hit her dead on. They both crashed into the ground creating a crater where Syka laid in. She was temporarily knocked out but Wendy saw this as another opportunity. She jumped into the air above the demon and looked over to the blonde. "Leone!"

The older girl nodded as she knew what Wendy had planned. She gave off a running start and then jumped to where Wendy was a little higher than her. The young dragon slayer grabbed Leone's legs and the wind surrounded them. Wendy then threw Leone down at the demon while the wind increased in size. **"Raging Lion's Sky Dragon Impact!"** The combined attack struck Syka while she was still down and created a larger crater.

Syka screamed in pain. That was Leone's cue to get off of her and jumped out of the way as the demon started to stand up again. **"Sky Dragon's Claw!"** And then Wendy showed by kicking Syka on the head and bringing her down to the ground again. After the attack, Wendy jumped back a few times to join back up with Leone.

The blonde loved they added an extra attack for an extra insult to injury. "How's that feel?!"

The demon just groaned as she started to stand up once again. It was obvious that Syka was breathing heavily. This whole fight was getting to her. She couldn't believe how much trouble her two opponents who were human no less were giving her this much trouble. If only one of her attacks were able to hit one of them, the demon would've had a much easier time. Syka roared out of frustration loudly. Leone and Wendy had to cover their ears from the bellow. She glared at them angrily. **_"I will not be made a fool of by some humans! I am a demon created by Zeref himself. I will eliminate any who stands in my way!"_** Syka raised both of her arms above her head and large purple sphere formed in between her arms with lightning like effects coming out of it.

Leone giggled nervously. "Yep, we definitely pissed her off."

Wendy had to agree. "Yeah, but now is the time."

The sphere above Syka grew double in size and overshadowed the demon. **_"This will be the end for the both of you! Venomageddon!"_** Syka slammed the sphere onto the along and it was heading right at Leone and Wendy while tearing through the ground.

The blonde readied herself for the oncoming attack. "Here it comes."

The young dragon slayer spread her arms apart and the wind surrounded them both. **"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART! SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL!** **"** She swung her arms around and the wind contracted inwards to create her powerful attack that was going to collide with Syka's. The two attacks collided against each other but Wendy's managed to break through it and headed straight toward the demon.

All Syka could do was just see the attack coming right at her and screamed. Wendy's attack completely enveloped the demon. Once the attack was over, Syka was barely able to stand up. In fact, she dropped to one knee as she was heavily damaged but still conscious. Her vision was blurry as best when she saw Wendy in front of her. _"No. I can't lose. Not to them. Not to her. I will have our revenge!"_ Going for one last attack, she tried to jump to where Wendy was but was suddenly pulled back for some reason. Syka looked back and saw that Leone was grabbing ahold of her tail.

Leone laughed as her grip on the tail became tighter. She then started to lift the demon by the tail and began spinning her around. With each spin, the speed increased until Syka started to scream again. Once enough speed was gained, it was time to let her go. "Enjoy your trip to the moon!" The blonde let the demon go and sent her flying into the air. She saw Wendy running over to her and crouched down with her hands together. Once the young dragon slayer approached her, she jumped onto Leone's hands. "Finish this now Wendy!" She gave Wendy a powerful lift into the air.

Thanks to the extra boost, Wendy was closing in fast to the demon. The wind and ice started to come out of her now. **_"CHANGE MODE: ICE SKY DRAGON!"_** She started to take in the air into her mouth. Once she was close, the moment had to be now. **_"_** ** _ICE SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"_** Wendy unleashed her massive breath attack and once again completely enveloped her.

Once again all Syka could do was just scream as the attack overpowered her. **_"_** ** _NO! THIS CAN'T BE…HAPPENING!"_**

The resounding boom from the attack could be heard from the city. Run glanced over to see the phenomenon. _"What was that?"_ Unfortunately for him, that provided enough time for Susanoo to give him one more sneak attack and struck him crashing into the wall. He too saw the attack and decided it was time to retreat. Run groaned as he emerged out of the wall. "That's what I get for being distracted." He scanned the area for his opponent but was nowhere to be found. _"Damn it. He's gone now_." Run somehow had the feeling that his group lost this round to Night Raid again.

Back to Leone, she was running around a bit trying to catch Wendy who was falling once her attack was finished. The young dragon slayer was falling very fast but Leone managed to catch her in time. "Gotcha!" She looked at the younger and was a bit worried. "Wendy, are you okay?"

Her response was Wendy making a few sounds before opening up her eyes and smiled at the older girl. "I'm…okay, Leone."

Leone smiled back as she was relieved knowing Wendy was alright. "That's good to know. I'm glad you're alright." Suddenly, they heard a crash near them and the blonde turned to see what it was. Once the dust cleared, she saw what or who it was. "I guess I can't say the same for her."

Syka back in her original form groaned in pain as her body badly damaged from Wendy's attack and charred as well. All she could see for the moment was the full moon above her. All of a sudden, she started to sob. _"Seryu…Seryu where are you?"_

 **B**

While Leone and Wendy were fighting against Syka, Tatsumi and Mine were fighting their own battles. Mine and Seryu's were heated as well but the victory belonged to Mine as her weapon managed to cut Seryu in half. So there she was lying on the ground grieving in pain. Pumpkin began to power down after its use. "My Imperial Arms feeds off my emotions. The stronger they are, the more powerful it becomes. So the moment you pissed me off…" She turned to the other girl. "That was when you lost."

The air was silent for a bit until Seryu started to laugh. "Justice will always prevail no matter what the cost." A click could be heard from her mouth. "Final Phase…" She felt a bit more pain. **"Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells."** Seryu giggled more while giving Mine a twisted grin. "You have one minute left."

Mine instantly knew what she meant by that. "What in the hell?! You bitch!"

Seryu sat up the best she could. "The doctor gave this to me as a last resort. With it, I can never lose to you!"

The pinkette growled and pointed her gun at her. "Damn you!" She gasped when she saw the state of her weapon. _"Oh no. It's overheated."_ With no other choice, Mine started to run away to get out of the blast radius.

Seryu just laughed at her attempt. "Try as you might, you'll never escape! You'll burn in hell just like your friend!" She continued to laugh but it quickly died down and was replaced with sobs of her own. She heard Koro who was severed in half as well from Mine's attack and crawled over to her. "Koro…you can't heal yourself anymore can you?" Tears started to come out of her eyes. "I can't die. I can't not when there's so much evil left to purge." There was another reason she couldn't die. Images of Syka flooded into her mind. _"Syka…I'm sorry I won't be coming back. You were…the best that happened to me. I…I always loved you…"_ She hugged Koro with the last of her strength and began to glow. Shortly after, a powerful explosion appeared where Seryu was and was heading quickly to over where Mine was.

 **B**

Syka continued to cry while staring at the moon. _"Seryu…Seryu…"_

She soon saw Leone standing over her and sighed at what she was seeing. "Even after what we put you through, you're still clawing aren't you?" She cracked her knuckles. "Got any last words?" Syka couldn't even speak at this point. All she could think about were two things. Seryu and Beatrice. Leone narrowed her eyes at the demon and raised her claw. "As an act of kindness from me, I'll make it quick for you."

All Syka could do now was just close her eyes for her inevitable end. _"Beatrice…I'm sorry…"_ Leone swiped her claw at Syka.

 **B**

Beatrice who was lying on her bed suddenly felt pain coursing through her body. She clutched the top of her chest while rolling off the bed. Beatrice knew what this meant and just gritted her teeth while emotions ran rampant through her. The cell block was soon filled with her screams of agony.

 **B**

Leone retracted her claw from the demon and looked at her again. She felt a strange feeling just from looking at Syka. _"I don't know why but I feel kinda bad for her."_

"Leone?" The blonde turned around to see Wendy slowly walking to her.

She suddenly tripped and started to fall. Leone quickly came to her and held up the younger girl. "I gotcha."

Wendy looked up at her with tired eyes. "Do you…think Tatsumi and the others are alright?"

The blonde chuckled at her words. Once again she was more concerned about the others then the others. "I'm sure they're fine. Probably wrapping up the mission by now."

 **B**

Esdeath returned to Borick's room and found out two things. That he was gone and Kurome was lying on the floor unconscious. She growled as she looked around the room. "Borick. Where are you?" She took a few steps forward but still didn't have anything. "Where is that pig?"

"He already ran away."

The general instantly recognized the voice. "Najenda."

"It seems he didn't take your advice very well. I'm sure by now that my team is silencing him as we speak."

 **B**

True to her words, Borick and his bodyguard Horimaka were ambushed by Akame and Lubbock while they were in the escape passageway. Akame had a very brief exchange with Borick's bodyguard. "Ah, that was close."

Chelsea who was already out of her disguise shook her head. "Nope. It's already over."

Horimaka looked at his hand saw strange markings appearing and spreading all over him. "But…it was just…a…scratch…"

"Horimaka!" Unfortunately, that would be the last word Borick would say as Lubbock's wires wrapped around his neck. As he tightened his wires around his target's neck, it was enough to break it and effectively killed him. Horimaka died at the same time.

Lubbock sighed in relief as he withdrew his wires. "Well, that's it. Mission accomplished."

Akame sheathed Murasame. "All that's left is to regroup with the others."

Even though they accomplished the mission, Chelsea was still worried about Wendy and Leone. _"I hope you two are alright."_ She clenched her hands tightly. _"No, I know they're alright. I just have to believe they can handle it. After all, those two are close. Really close."_ She still felt a bit jealous but now wasn't the time.

"Hey, Chelsea!" She looked ahead to see both Lubbock and Akame already leaving to the other end of the exit. "Come on we gotta go!"

She nodded at the two of them. "Right, I'm coming."

 **B**

Esdeath scoffed. "You always did know how to make such clever schemes."

She knew Najenda was smiling in the shadows. "Oh yes. I know your style better than anyone else. That's why I'm not foolish enough to take you head on." All Esdeath could do was just growl lightly as she knew she had lost this battle.

 **B**

Leone walked up to the edge of the cliff while carrying Wendy bridal style overlooking the city and the damage left behind. "The city looks like a wreck."

Wendy saw the damage as well. "I hope…everything will be okay after this."

The blonde giggled. "Yeah. Everything will be fine. Don't worry about it."

The young dragon slayer rested her head on the older girl's shoulder. "Hey, Leone…"

The other girl looked at her and saw Wendy slowly closing her eyes. "What is it?"

Wendy fully closed her eyes and gave a small smile. "Thank you for helping me." Those were the last words she spoke before falling asleep out of exhaustion from the fight.

Leone couldn't help but smile as well hearing those words. "I'm glad I was able to help you out too Wendy." She looked over to the city once again while loving the feeling of holding Wendy in her arms.

 **Tartaros Members: One**

 **Jaeger Members: Four**


	38. The Dragon's Gift

**A/N: And now I have found out that this is my second most favored story. Thanks everyone. I'm happy that all you really enjoy this story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Thirty Eight: The Dragon's Gift

Wendy felt the wind blowing through her hair as she looked gazed upon Kyoroch. It was the day after they succeeded in the Borick assassination and it was also their last day in the city. "There you are."

Wendy turned around to see Chelsea walking up to her. "Chelsea."

The older girl smiled at her. "What are you doing out here?"

The young dragon slayer turned back to the city. "I'm just…having one last look. Funny as it is to me, I'm going to miss this place."

Chelsea looked over at the city as well. "I know what you mean. Then again we have been in this city for over a month so it's natural." She looked over to Wendy now. "Come on. The others are waiting for us along with that horse carriage." She started to walk away from the other girl.

Wendy squeaked when heard those words. "H-Horse carriage?" Sweat was already coming out of her head.

Chelsea stopped walking and looked back at the younger girl. "Yeah, horse carriage. Why, is something the matter?"

The young dragon slayer shook her head a bit too fast. "No no, it's alright. Shall we uh…go now?" She ran up to Chelsea and the two began walking back to the others together. Wendy was really dreading about the upcoming carriage ride. _"I'm not going to like this at all."_

Unbeknownst to them, the Founder was watching them above. He just smiled at the scene before him. _"I am relieved that the child is not harmed. However, the dark shadow I saw before looming over her from before has grown in size drastically."_ In his eyes, there was indeed a dark shadow monster over Wendy with its claws around the young girl. _"Her life is in greater danger now than ever before. I do not know what it means but perhaps it symbolizes that she will be her own undoing in the future. How ironic that the girl who has altered the fates around her cannot change her own. I do hope that the prophecy I saw for her is wrong."_

 **B**

In the ruins far away from the city, an arm rose out from the rubble and soon the whole body. "Ah, man. That was the first time I experienced a cave in. A little too close for my taste but I'm glad to still be alive. I have the Rakshasa Demon special techniques to thank for that." Suzuka giggled as she walked out of the rubble. "I wonder if that armored boy is still around. I would love to have another round with him." She smiled at the thought of it. "Guess I'll go back to the city and see what I've missed."

 **B**

It's been over an hour since Night Raid left the city of Kyoroch and they were enjoying the pleasant trip. Or they would enjoy it and would've been pleasant if Wendy was groaning continually since the ride began. It was really starting to annoy Mine. She groaned in frustration. "How long are you going keep making that noise!? It's really irritating!"

Unlike Mine, Leone was just laughing. Lubbock was a bit interested in this. "Now that I think about it, we've never have seen Wendy act like this before. She really wasn't kidding about the whole motion sickness thing."

Akame was a bit worried. "Are you going to be okay Wendy?"

The younger girl was trying her hardest to keep it together. "I will be when…we stop."

All of a sudden Leone forced Wendy to lay down with her head lying on the blonde's lap. "If it'll help any, you can lay your head on me."

Wendy was grateful for the gesture. "Thank you…Leone." She felt nauseous again and whined. "Why do I have this?"

Across from them, Chelsea couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the attention Leone was getting from Wendy. There was a question she did want to ask. "So is this motion sickness you have a thing for dragon slayers?"

The young dragon slayer slowly turned her head to the older girl. "Y-Yeah. Natsu and Gajeel have motion sickness as well. I think the others have it too."

Leone had something to add to the conversation. "The weird thing is that she really didn't have motion sickness early on. She could ride transportation without a problem."

That made Tatsumi curious. "That is weird. So when did you start having motion sickness?"

Wendy just groaned. "I don't know. It just happened to me one day and I couldn't stomach riding anything else ever since."

"I do happen to know several remedies that can help with your dilemma." Susanoo offered.

The young girl was all too thankful for hearing that. "Really Mr. Su? That would be really great."

The human Imperial Arms nodded at her. "Yes but we'll have to return to the base in order to make them."

And just like that, her hopes were crushed. "Really? Oh man." Hearing that did spark a question from her. "When do we arrive at the base?"

"Not for a while I'm afraid." Everyone else turned to Najenda. "Thanks to that whole spectacle back in Kyoroch, we'll be retreating back to the base by a longer route from the south. There's no telling how long it'll take once we come back."

And that was even worse news for Wendy. "It'll take that long?"

"We can't go back the way we arrived." Akame explained. "There'll be no doubt that Esdeath and the rest of the Jaegers, as well as other Imperial soldiers looking for us along that route. It's for the best if we want to avoid capture."

Wendy let a small whine but had to deal with it. "So I doubt we'll be taking the carriage all the way huh."

Najenda nodded at the question. "We'll only be using it for the early part of our journey. We'll be walking the rest of the way." Two things for Wendy. One was that rather she will be happy not riding in a carriage for the rest of the way. The other was that dreaded on how long it would take to return by foot. And by a longer route no less. "Still, we succeeded in our mission. There isn't much left for us to do at this point for the time being. With Borick out the picture, the Revolutionary Army will soon make their move. It is the first step toward a better future for everyone." Everyone else smiled when they heard that. Despite the small hiccup that was a demon, they were able to complete their mission and were headed home.

 **B**

Esdeath and what's left the Jaegers were making preparations of returning back to the Capital. Several of the members had different thoughts about their failed mission. For Kurome, it was how useless she was during the mission. During the packing, Kurome had a few snacks. _"I couldn't do anything. I couldn't contribute to the mission. The most I did was being knocked out easily like some amateur. What's worse I didn't get to see Akame. Instead, I saw Wendy. I swear_ _the next time I see her, I'll make sure she'll be one of my puppets."_

Wave, on the other hand, was beating himself up for losing another ally. "Damn it. Why?" As if losing Bols wasn't hard enough, they had to lose Seryu as well. _"Seryu was on her way to becoming a better person and now…she's gone along with the one being who was able to change her."_ Another thing to add on his shoulders was his fight against Wendy. It wasn't like any he had been in before. _"_ _Just how did it come to this?"_

Esdeath of all was the most bitter of how the mission went. Not only Night Raid was able to succeed in killing Borick, Najenda played her once again. Add insult to injury that she barely missed her chance of seeing Wendy once again. The biggest loss of all was losing Seryu. She just scoffed at the fact. _"What a waste of potential."_ To make matters worse, Seryu's girlfriend was also dead. She groaned silently at that fact. _"I'm never going to hear the end of it from that woman."_ The general suddenly heard some knocking on her door. "Yes?"

The door opened to reveal Run. "Commander. We're all ready to leave now."

The general turned to her own baggage. "Fine then. Once I'm ready, we'll head back to the Capital."

Run nodded at her. "Understood." With that said he closed the door and left Esdeath alone with her thoughts once again.

 **B**

As soon as Esdeath was ready, the Jaegers immediately headed out of Kyoroch by horse. The only thing they were leaving behind was bittersweet memories. The general knew Night Raid wouldn't take the same path to the Capital so there was no telling how long it'll be until they crossed paths with them again. That meant once again Esdeath had to wait to be reunited with Wendy once again. _"Just how long do I have to wait?"_

"Commander."

The general looked back to Wave. "What is it Wave?"

He looked away from Esdeath for a second but looked back at her. "Not to bring up fresh wounds but…Kurome and I saw Wendy in the main room back at the cathedral."

It came to no surprise for Esdeath. She had thought it was the young dragon slayer's doing for creating such a tremor in the first place. "Is that so?" She looked away.

Wave nodded at the question. "Yes, and I did fight against her."

At least this was an interesting topic to pass the time. "And what did you think? What was your real impression of her?" Esdeath asked. Kurome was also a bit interested since she wasn't there to see it.

Wave thought back to his fight against Wendy. "Hearing about your fight against her and fighting her myself was completely different. She was an even match against Grand Chariot. Her power isn't anything I've ever seen before. That includes the power you mentioned before."

Esdeath looked back at him being a bit surprised. "She used it on you?"

Wave nodded at the question. "Yes. She used it a bit before you arrived. It was…overwhelming to say the most. The last thing I remember was her coming at me with an attack. I was able to stay conscious after the attack but then Syka appeared and knocked me out."

 _"_ _So that's what happened."_ Everything made sense now to her. If Esdeath would've appeared just a few minutes earlier, the outcome could've been different.

Wave had a bit more to say. "There is something you should know about Wendy Commander."

That caught her interest. "And what would that be?"

Wave tightened his grip on the reigns. "When Wendy and I fought each other, I sensed something…strange from her."

Esdeath raised an eyebrow. "Strange how?"

Wave hesitated for a moment speaking but was able to. "It was her aura. When I sensed it, it didn't feel like any other. In all honesty, it kinda felt like for a moment that a…dragon was right in front of me."

Kurome won't deny that. "What Wave said is true. I felt it as well. There's something not normal about her."

All of this was quite interesting to the general. "A dragon you say. Apparently, she's grown much stronger than the last time I met her."

Wave knew he was going to regret saying his next words. "If I may say something Commander, there's something very strange about her. I don't know what though but me seeing a dragon in her place says something."

Esdeath just looked back ahead and smiled. "From what I heard so far from you, it seems there is much more to Wendy even if she is something called a dragon slayer. Let this be a lesson to all of you that while she may be a child, never let your guard down." Her true thoughts on the matter? _"It seems you're becoming much more valuable as time passes Wendy. A power of a dragon would give the Empire just the edge it needs."_ She laughed quietly to herself. _"I'm willing to wait a bit more just for you. I wonder how powerful you'll become in the future. That is a battle I look forward to having for when we meet again."_

 **B**

As night came around, Night Raid decided to stop for the time being much to Wendy's relief. They would use the carriage for only one more day before walking the rest of the way to their base. For now, they decided to have a bit a celebration for the success of their mission. They settled by a stream for now while having a rather large fire with Susanoo preparing the meals. Once everything was prepared, everyone was ready to dig in. Najenda cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. "First off I would like to congratulate all of you for a job well done. With Borick out of the way, we are one step closer to overthrowing the Empire. Once we rid of the evil and corruption plaguing this nation, we will usher in a new age." She raised her drink. "To the Revolution!"

Everyone else did the same. "To the Revolution!"

After that, Night Raid began their festivities. All of them were enjoying the food Susanoo prepared. While eating, Leone offered some of her food to the young dragon slayer. "Hey Wendy, do you want a bite?"

The younger girl couldn't refuse the kind gesture. She took a bite out of it and squealed in delight. "So good."

Leone couldn't help but smile about how adorable Wendy was when she was smiling. Chelsea who didn't want to feel left out on this did the same to her. "You can have some of mine if you want to Wendy."

Again the young dragon slayer couldn't refuse and took a bite out of Chelsea's food as well. "Thank you, Chelsea." She smiled at the other girl. Again Chelsea couldn't help but blush a little.

She looked away all the while feeling her heartbeat quicken a little. Looking for anything of a distraction, Chelsea looked over to the others. Lubbock was enjoying his food all the same as the others, Akame was just scarfing down the food off her plate in her usual speed, Susanoo was looking rather pleased that everyone was enjoying the food he made and Najenda was taking a swig of her drink. However, the most that made her curious was how Tatsumi and Mine were acting to each other. Any time they would glance at each other they would look away. _"_ _I wonder what's going on with those two."_

"Chelsea…" She looked back at Wendy who looked like she was offering her food to the older girl. "Would you like to have some of mine? It's only fair."

Chelsea could only stare at the piece for a few seconds until she gave in. "All right all right." She opened her mouth while tucking a strand of out of place hair behind her ear and took a bite out of Wendy's piece. Then a thought hit her. _"Wait since I'm eating from the same fork as Wendy…does this count as a…a…"_ Once again she blushed and moved slightly away from the younger girl.

Wendy didn't understand why she did that, though. "Is everything alright Chelsea?"

Chelsea just took a small drink from her cup while not looking at the younger girl for the time being. "I'm fine. Let's just enjoy ourselves a little more shall we?" Wendy just shrugged and accepted the answer.

Leone, however, saw what happened and giggled to herself. _"Aww, Chelsea. Looks like I was right after all."_ She really didn't mind a little competition. In fact, it would make their relationship all the more interesting.

The celebration continued well further into the night until most of the group turned in. All was quiet for the time being until Leone heard some shuffling that caused her to wake up. The first thing she noticed was that Wendy was missing yet again from her arms and that their tent was open. The blonde exited out the tent as well and saw Wendy standing by the river. She walked up to her. "Can't sleep?"

Wendy looked back and nodded. "Kinda." She looked back at the river. "It's just that I can't believe so much has happened on this journey and we're just getting started. I can't help but wonder what's going to be in store for us later on."

Leone just giggled at the younger girl's words. "Who knows but whatever it is, we'll be able to tackle it head on together."

The young dragon slayer smiled at those words. She was right. As long as she's with Night Raid, there wasn't anything they couldn't handle. While the two were alone for the time being, Wendy did think this was the perfect time since no one else was here. "Um…Leone…"

The blonde looked to her to see that the younger girl was a blushing a bit. "What is it now?"

Wendy couldn't stop blushing at the thought of what she was about to do but how else could she express her thanks for Leone's help? "C-Can you look away for just a second?"

Leone didn't understand why the younger girl would ask such a thing but obliged anyway. "Okay, whatever you say." She slightly looked away from Wendy. "Just why do you need me to look aw-" All of sudden Leone felt a pair of lips pressed against her cheek. It took her a few seconds to realize that Wendy kissed her cheek while the younger girl raised herself a bit to make up the height difference between them. The kiss lingered on a little bit longer until Wendy broke it and set her feet down while blushing profusely. Leone looked back her again completely dumbfounded at what the younger girl just did. "Wendy?"

The young dragon slayer was beyond embarrassed at what she did and continued to avoid eye contact with the other girl. "Consider that…a gift for helping me last night. I…couldn't have done it without you."

Now Leone was the one who was blushing a bit. What she did next was bringing in Wendy for a heartwarming hug. It wasn't like the other times where she just shoved the younger girl into her breasts. Having Wendy this close to her made Leone's heart beat mad but still kept a calm face. "We'll always be here for you Wendy. I'll be here for you as long as you need me to be." Her response was Wendy returning the hug. Leone didn't know how much more her heart could take. Her hug became a bit tighter and brought Wendy closer to her own body. "I know you know this but please…let me say it this time." The two girls separated for a bit and Leone gave a gentle smile to her. "I love you, Wendy." Leone felt her heart explode from feeling finally have said those three words.

Wendy returned the smile. "I know and I understand." She resumed the hug the two tried to make it last as long as they could along with these sweet feelings inside them Once again Leone accepted the younger girl's answer. She knew Wendy's love belonged to someone else but to tell her fully how she felt about her was enough. Even with this tender moment between them, Wendy still had one concerning thought in the back of her mind. _"I do hope…that things will be better after this."_

 **B**

Back at the Capital inside the palace, there was a figure sitting on a chair and he grinned wickedly. "Are all of us here now?" Before him were five figures wearing yellow hooded cloaks covering their faces. The man chuckled. "Good. Now it's our time. The Empire is our playground and I, Lord Syura will have fun with it as I see fit."

 **Demon's Revenge Arc end**

 **A/N: Ok in all honesty, THIS is the halfway point of the story. In any case, that'll be it from me working on this story for a while (HOPEFULLY.) and need to start working on my other stories. Seriously this one has gotten a lot of attention from me and I neglected working on the other ones. However as a parting gift, I will tell you the name of the next arc. It is called…the Endless Despair Arc. I'll leave it at that and I'll see all of you in the next update.**


	39. The Dragon's Longing

**A/N: Well that didn't last f*cking long. Any case here's the next arc of the story. The Endless Despair arc. If you thought the last one was good, you haven't seen nothing yet. Oh I'm going to have so much fun with this.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Thirty Nine: The Dragon's Longing

It had been three months since the assassination of Borick was done. Since then now that his influence was gone from the Path of Peace, they were finally able to bring about their uprising. They believe that fighting against the Empire that had put down their people was their true purpose. They destroyed government offices that placed heavy taxes and the storehouses of landlords. Even though the Great Lord himself didn't want this to come, he too understood that land and food were needed for the large number of followers to feed. He had to agree with the other religious group leaders. At the same time, the Western Nation's arms began an invasion. The military of the Empire were soon suffering one crushing defeat after another and the nation's army was able to invade deep into enemy territory. It wasn't long after the citizens who were oppressed for too long started to revolt as a response to the uprising. The Revolution was beginning to spread throughout the Empire and found themselves with numerous problems.

While all of this was going on, Night Raid continued through their long detour from the south. They were just two hundred fifty kilometers away from the Capital. They were currently camping for the time being under the bitter cold from the weather. Tatsumi and Mine were currently hunting for the next meal while Leone and the rest of Night Raid were in one of the tents. The journey for them had been a difficult one but they were almost in reach for their base. Leone was the first to ask after groaning about how long it was taking them to return. "Just how much longer do we have? I know we have to take route to avoid detection but this is ridiculous."

Najenda crossed her arms. "We're not that far from the Capital now. We only have a couple of days left before we reach the base. Just bare it with for a while longer Leone."

The blonde sighed but complied. "Yeah yeah, I got it."

While they were all here, for the time being, Lubbock had a question. "So do we have any idea what's been going on with the Revolution?"

Najenda had little answers to give. "Just some reports here and there but for the most part we are pushing back the Empire into a corner. Everything is going as it should be. Once we return, we'll have a lot more missions."

Akame was glad to hear that. "That's really great."

Susanoo closed his eyes. "It may be but we still have a long way to go."

Chelsea noticed that something or rather someone was missing. "Hey, where's Wendy?"

Everyone else looked around and indeed the young dragon slayer was nowhere to be found. Leone knew why thought. "She's around the site. She said she wanted some time alone to think about something." All of them had a pretty good idea of what Wendy wanted to think about. She had the same look for the past couple of months.

 **B**

Just outside of the campsite, Wendy was looking over the land from where she was standing. Since they were in an area where there was freezing winds, the young dragon slayer was wearing a thick white coat and warm leggings. She sighed sadly as Wendy looked up to the sky. The sky dragon slayer still remembered what the Founder told her. _"The person who you long for to see again is working very hard to reunite the two of you once again."_

It's been three months since she heard those words. Since then she had been hopeful but as the days went on, her hope slowly started to drop. Wendy raised her hand where her bracelet was and stared at longingly. _"Chelia…"_ It wasn't Chelia she was only missing. It was everyone from her world she was missing. If the young dragon slayer added the six months she had been in this world to the six back in her world, it had been a year since Fairy Tail was disbanded. Her mind started to drift back to the happier times she had back when she was with Chelia and Carla.

 _F_

After the announcement of Wendy's and Carla's introduction to Lamia Scale, all of them hosted a welcoming party for the two. Sure it wasn't as wild when Fairy Tail did the same for them but they appreciated it nonetheless. The party went well into the night until people started to leave. Wendy was enjoying the night life of Magarett Town. "Oh wow it's so pretty."

Carla had to agree with her friend. "Indeed it is. I think we'll enjoy living here don't you think Wendy?"

Hearing that brought up a question from Chelia. "Speaking of, do you two even have a place to live here?" The two friends just suddenly stopped and looked dumbfounded. That pretty much answered her question. "You don't do you?"

Wendy just dropped to her knees onto the street. "We were so caught up in the celebration, we totally forgot about looking for a place to stay."

Carla became very worried about their situation. "Well, it's late into the night browsing for a place to stay. I'm not all too thrilled about sleeping in the streets."

While the two girls were moping about their situation, Chelia came up with an idea. "Well, if you don't anyplace to stay at, you two could…live at my place."

And just as she offered that, Wendy instantly went up to her and grabbed the other girl's hands with her own while crying out tears of joy. "Really? You mean that Chelia? Thank you so much! You're the best!"

Chelia blushed a little on how close Wendy was to her and looked away a bit. "It's no problem. I'm just…helping out a friend." She glanced over to their hands which are still holding each other. "Are you going to let go of my hands now?"

The young dragon slayer looked at their hands and instantly let go while blushing slightly. "R-Right. Sorry. Anyway, thank you so much Chelia."

Carla was also grateful for the offer but still a few concerns. "Are you sure we won't be a bother to you?"

The god slayer shook her head. "No, it's alright. Besides, it'll be fun having you two as company." She turned around and started walking. "Just follow me ok?" The other two girls nodded and followed her to her home.

 **B**

The door to Chelia's home was opened and the three girls walked in. Already Wendy and Carla were impressed. "Oh wow. You live here Chelia? It looks so nice."

Chelia smiled at the compliment. "Thank you" The other girl started to take off her shoes and undo her hairstyle. Wendy turned around just in time and just froze still staring at her friend/love interest. Chelia just blinked a few times. "What's wrong?"

The young dragon slayer suddenly snapped out of it and looked the other way. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that…I've never seen you with your hair down before." She kept one thought to herself. _"She looks so pretty that way."_

Chelia was rather enjoying the compliments from the other girl. "You think so? I always let my hair down when I'm home." She walked over to the kitchen. "You two go ahead and take a bath while I start dinner. It's the least I can do for you two."

The two girls were glad to hear that. "You mean it? Thank you so much Chelia!" Wendy smiled as she clapped her hands together.

"Yes thank you." Carla added.

In the next few minutes, Wendy and Carla were enjoying the bath together and relaxing. The young dragon slayer squealed in delight. "This feels so good."

Carla was enjoying the pleasantries as well. "Yes, I can get used to this."

After having such relaxing bath, Wendy instantly picked a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Once they arrived, the two saw plenty food set on the table. They were very excited as well as surprised. "Wow Chelia. You made all of this?"

Chelia smiled at Wendy. "Yep. It's not much but I hope you'll like it."

Carla didn't buy that. "If this is what you consider not much then I would like to see what you think is enough."

All of them sat at the table and couldn't wait to dig in. Wendy and Chelia clapped their hands together. "Thank you for the food!" Everyone started to eat. The young dragon slayer squealed in delight. "This is so good. I had no idea you were such a good cook Chelia."

The god slayer giggled at the compliant. "Thank you. I kinda had to since I'm mostly living here."

Carla took a bite out of her meal. "Does that mean you only live here?"

Chelia shook her head at the question. "No, not at first. You see it was just Shelly and I who were living here. However she has been spending more time with Ren over at his place so it's been mostly me living here. Having you two here…has made me very happy in a long time." She smiled at the both of them.

Hearing that did make Wendy lose her appetite a bit. "I see. I had no idea you felt so lonely living here."

The other girl didn't think so. "Not really. I mean I have Lyon and the guild so I'm not that lonely. Besides it's really great having the two of you here now. We're going to have so much fun. I know it." The other girls knew as that as well. All of them enjoyed dinner together and soon were preparing for bed. Chelia led them to the bedroom. "And this is the bedroom."

As soon as Wendy and Carla entered the bedroom, they both thought it was quite quaint. There was one thing that stood out in the room. "Why are there two beds?"

Chelia looked over to the other bed. "That one was Shelly's. You and Carla can sleep on that one if you like."

Wendy smiled sweetly at the other girl. "Again thank you so much for all you've done for us Chelia. I feel like I should repay you in some way."

The young god slayer just waved her hands frantically in front of her. "Oh no it's no problem at all. I'm just helping out all I can that's all." She giggled nervously. "In any case, we should probably get ready for bed. I can give you some of my sleeping clothes."

The other young girl nodded at the suggestion. "Again, thank you Chelia."

While Chelia went and changed into her pajamas in her room, Wendy decided to change in the bathroom so it would be a lot less embarrassing. Once they were finished, Chelia turned off the light and the two were under the covers. Carla was already fast asleep. Just before Chelia and Wendy could fall asleep, they had some final words to say. "You know Wendy, I'm really glad you decided to join Lamia Scale. You're one of the best people I know. I'm really glad to have met you."

While Wendy could have more to say, she decided against saying them. "And I'm…happy to have met you too Chelia." The two young girls smiled at each other before closing their eyes and falling fast asleep. This night was the first night of her new life as a member of Lamia Scale.

 _F_

Well that's how it was supposed to be. How was Wendy supposed to know she was about to be sent to another world, being involved with people dealing with assassinations, be part of a revolution, being kidnapped and have the enemy's strongest being in love with her (even to Wendy that was a bit creepy.) dealing with past Tartaros members all the while fighting others who want to kill her. The only thing that was keeping her going was the bracelet Chelia gave her and in hopes of returning to her world. She had to keep on hoping, no matter what. She looked at the bracelet and held it with her other hand. The young dragon slayer slightly sobbed. _"Chelia…everyone…"_

 **B**

Inside the palace, the Prime Minster was enjoying his usual meals but he wasn't alone this time. The man in front of him had his feet on the table while enjoying the sight of his new official badge. "Secret Police huh? Thanks a lot for this opportunity pops."

Honest took a bite another out of another piece of steak. "Think nothing of it Syura. The purpose of this secret police is to eliminate Night Raid so I expect a lot from you."

Syura grinned at his father. "Leave it to me. I'll make sure to get a lot more done then Esdeath and her Jaegers." Honest had hoped so. The Jaegers have been in a bit of a losing streak with two more members already lost. On the bright side though, two more of the demons are out of his hair. "So then pops, what else happened in the Capital while I was out traveling?"

The Prime Minister wiped his mouth with a napkin and thought about if he should tell his own son. "Well, you're out of the loop a bit. One thing you should know of is that a rather loud noise could be heard all over the Capital. However, little did I know that noise would bring several headaches to the palace."

Already Syura was interested. "Oh really? Care to tell me more?"

Honest sighed and looked at his son in the eye. "I supposed but I warn you Syura. What I'm about to tell you only stays between those who already know about this. Esdeath and the Jaegers already know about it as well as the guards here."

Syura placed his hands together. "Well then…best get to explaining pops."

 **B**

Several footsteps could be heard going downstairs to the dungeon. Several people were following Syura behind him. One of the members was feeling a bit irate about being dragged down to wherever their leader was guiding them. "Ok seriously. Why the hell are we going down here in the first place? There better be a good reason for this."

 **Wild Hunt member: Dorothea**

Syura chuckled a bit. "Oh there is. Pops told me something very interesting earlier on. I thought it would be best if we see it all together."

Another member scoffed at the words. "And what's this interesting thing the Prime Minister told you?"

 **Wild Hunt member: Enshin**

"Oh, something along the lines of a sonic boom happening here in the Capital and that boom brought something along." Syura replied.

The other girl in the group was curious about that. "So what did this loud boom bring?"

 **Wild Hunt member: Cosmina**

Syura grinned. "If you would believe it, beings from another world. Those we haven't seen yet in this one. They even gave Esdeath's group a hard time."

This intrigued one of the other members. "Is that so? Are they strong?"

 **Wild Hunt member: Izou**

"You want to know? I'll tell you. From what I heard, they don't use Imperial Arms." Syura further explained.

The last member of the group really didn't care for all of this. _"I'm not interested in this. I care for is finding any more cute children."_

 **Wild Hunt member: Champ**

The group finally made it the ground floor and walked the hallway. Already there was something wrong with this picture. "Why is every cell here empty?" Dorothea asked.

Syura had her answer. "Believe it or not, there's only one prisoner here. This one is so dangerous; all of the others were moved to different cells away from this one."

Enshin didn't show it but he was a little interested. "What about the guards? Shouldn't they keep an eye on this prisoner?"

Syura laughed at his question. "Oh no. The guards have kept away for their own safety."

This sounded all the more interesting to Izou. "And what manner of how dangerous is this prisoner."

All of them soon saw one of the doors open wide. They had arrived and stood in front of the cell. "Perhaps this'll answer your question." Wild Hunt peered inside the cell and saw a figure sitting on her bed with her knees brought up to her face.

Enshin had never seen anything like it before. "What or who the hell is that?"

Syura grinned at the figure in front of him. "That everyone is what came out of that sonic boom. This woman right here is what's called a demon. The real deal."

Dorothea took a few steps closer to the cell. "This is a demon? I expected it to have horns or something." Still, the thought of a demon did excite the alchemist a bit. _"_ _If she is the real thing thought, I can only imagine what I can do with a specimen like her."_ She licked her lips.

Izou brought himself for a closer look as well. "So is this the only thing to come out of that sonic boom?"

Syura scoffed at the question. "As if. What pops told me is that four others came along with this one but all went up and died." Unbeknownst to them, the figure was looking slightly above her knee. "Now what kind of demons just up and die? If you ask me I say all of there were just wea-"His head was suddenly slammed into wall behind him while a hand strongly gripped his face. The other members jumped were sent back a bit to opposites sides and saw what the figure truly looked like. _"Wait a minute. I've seen this woman before. She was with Esdeath when I first bumped into them and sent them to that island."_

Syura grabbed Beatrice's arm and tried to move it but was unable to. What he was able to see through in between the fingers was the sheer anger the demon shown in her eyes. "You have no right to speak to them that way." All six of them felt a powerful pressure coming out of the demon were unable to move in its presence. "Insult them again in my presence and I'll make sure to end the last few seconds of your pitiable, pathetic excuse you call a life. The same goes to your little group around you."

Beatrice removed hand from Syura and began to walk away. Obviously Syura was beyond pissed that someone did that to him. "How dare you do that to me! Do you even know who I am!? I am the son of the Prime Minister! Attacking me is the same as attacking hi-" He was interrupted yet again by the sheer pressure the demon giving out.

She slightly turned her head to him. "I could care less who you are. The next time any of you show your faces to me, I will kill you." The pressure was let up.

Syura just gritted his teeth and scoffed. "Whatever. Let's get out of here. She's not worth the time anyway." He started to walk away and the rest of Wild Hunt followed.

Dorothea did look back at the demon feeling a bit disappointed. _"Seems it doesn't look like I'll be able any experimentation on her. Too bad."_

Once they gone from her sight, Beatrice returned to her cell. _"Seems things are becoming interesting around here. I'll have to wait a little longer before I can make my move. With Esdeath out of the picture for the time being, I'm free to do what I want. I'll continue keeping an ear out on her little group to see what they'll be up to."_ She lied down on her bed. Then she remembered something about the man she just attacked. _"That human. I thought I recognized his voice. He's the one who sent Esdeath and I to that wretched island."_ Her eyes narrowed in anger. _"Which means if it wasn't for him, Sklade and the others would've have met their end."_ And just like that, Syura and his team were put high onto the demon's hit list.

 **B**

Night came to the campsite and everyone was sleeping in two separate tents. The boys were sleeping in one while the girls were sleeping in the other. Obviously Leone and Wendy were sharing the same sleeping bag. Everyone was sleeping soundly. That is until small sounds were loud enough for the blonde to stir and saw several small tears coming from the younger girl. This wasn't the first time Leone saw this kind scene. She knew staying in world was beginning to take its toll on the young dragon slayer. Like before so many times, Leone pulled Wendy to her and held her close. These were times the blonde wished she could do more than just comfort the younger girl. "Leone…" The older girl looked down to see Wendy awake.

She gave the young dragon slayer a comforting smile. "Hey. Are you feeling ok?" She knew that was a stupid question to ask.

Wendy just buried her head into the blonde's chest. "I miss them, Leone. I miss them so much."

Leone wondered how much longer how Wendy would feel this way. "It's alright Wendy. It's alright. You'll see them again. I know it." Saying comforting words was all she could do. Leone didn't want the younger girl to feel this way anymore. _"When this whole war is over, I swear I'll do everything I can to help you find a way back to your world. You don't belong in this one. You're just too sweet, too gentle despite what you can do and yet you're pulled into all of this. The only thing I can do to help you now is just being there for you."_ The two girls fell back to sleep with Leone having those final thoughts.


	40. The Dragon's Celebration

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Forty: The Dragon's Celebration

After several more days of traveling, Night Raid was able to another hideout near the Capital. Needless to say, everyone was glad to be back home after spending three months in the wild. Najenda put on her usual jacket. "Our spies are currently investigating of what's happening in the Capital. Until we hear back from them, do not leave the base." She turned around to them. "Is that clear?" Everyone nodded at the order. With that, Najenda walked away with Susanoo following behind her.

Since they a few free days, everyone had their own idea of relaxing. "Well, since we don't have anything else to do for the time being…" She grabbed Tatsumi's hand. "Let's go Tatsumi." The pinkette dragged him.

He didn't like being suddenly pulled. "Go where?!"

"Will you just go with me already?!" Mine continued to pull her new boyfriend away from the others until they were out of sight.

Leone laughed to herself at what she just saw. A few days ago Mine told everyone else that she and Tatsumi were dating now. That explained their weird behavior all those months ago. With them gone, Lubbock sighed as well. "Well, if they're going, I'm going too. I think I'll do some reading or something." He walked away from the group as well.

Now it only the majority of girls. An idea came to the blonde. "Hey Wendy, want to have a bath together?" She gave the younger girl a smile.

However, her smile wasn't returned as the young dragon slayer still had that same tired look on her face for the past few days. "If it's alright with you Leone, I'm going to take a nap." She started to walk away.

Before she walked away too far, Leone suddenly placed her hand on Wendy's head which made the younger girl stopped. The blonde blinked a few times. "Huh. Is it just me or did you get a little taller?"

Wendy just gave a small sigh. "Really? I haven't noticed." With that said she continued to walk away from the rest of the girls.

That really wasn't the reaction Leone wanted. She knew how much the younger girl wanted to be taller and she just reacted like it was no big deal. She really wasn't lying though. To her, the young dragon slayer did look a bit taller than when they first met. Wendy's recent behavior was starting to worry Leone. _"What can I do make you feel better Wendy?"_

"Leone?" She turned around to see Akame and Chelsea looking at her. "We can join you if you like."

Well, the blonde would like the company. She smiled back at the other two girls. "Yeah, that would be great."

 **B**

Leone sighed as she leaned back in the hot spring. She thought a good hot soak would help her out but it did very little to change her mood. Akame and Chelsea certainly noticed. "Is something bothering you Leone?" Akame asked her friend.

The blonde thought she might as well tell them. Bottling this up would just be more of a pain. "It's about Wendy. You two have noticed how distant she's been lately right?"

The other two girls looked at each other. Sure enough, they saw the change of behavior from the younger girl. They looked back at the blonde. "Of course, we have. I just thought it was because she was a bit more hungry than usual."

Chelsea had to do a mental facepalm at what Akame just said. "I think it's more like how long she's been with us. Am I right Leone?" It was hard not to guess that since she overheard Wendy's crying a few times when she was sleeping with her. She and Leone decided to share her while they were still camping out.

Leone nodded at the question. "You're right. I think living in our world is starting to have a toll on her. I mean, when was the last time either of us saw her smile?"

That was a good question. In the last few months, neither of them or the rest of the group for that matter had seen Wendy smile. Chelsea tried to imagine herself in Wendy's position. "Well, if I was stranded in a world like this for six months, I would be depressed too."

Saying that resulted in Leone glaring at the other girl and she could feel the blonde's murderous instinct. "I don't think that's helping Chelsea." Akame pointed out.

Chelsea just giggled nervously and tried to get out of the hole she dug herself in. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that I think I know why she's acting this way."

Hearing that caught Leone's interest. "Oh really? Do tell us then."

The other girl looked down to the water. "Well, you see back in Kyoroch, Wendy and I ran into the Founder for the Path of Peace." Now that was something both girls didn't expect to hear. "He told Wendy that the person she really wanted to see again was working hard to reunite the two of them. My guess is that he was talking about Chelia. It was the happiest I've seen Wendy be. However, that was three months ago."

That did explain why the young dragon slayer was a bit more chipper than usual back then. It also explained why Wendy was acting the way she was now. Leone sank deeper into the water where it reached half of her face. _"Damn it Chelia. What the hell is taking you so long? You have no idea how much and badly Wendy wants to see you and her friends again."_ Leone wanted to cheer up the younger girl in some way but came up with nothing.

Akame and Chelsea were in the same state of thinking. "Maybe we can find some way to celebrate to cheer her up." Akame suggested.

Leone's ears perked up when she heard that. "What did you say Akame?"

The other girl turned to her with a confused look on her face. "We could find a way to celebrate to cheer Wendy up?"

That what the blonde thought her friend said. She smiled as Leone suddenly stood up in the hot spring. "I got it!" Both Akame and Chelsea wanted to say something about the blonde just standing up naked in the hot spring but were too surprised by the sudden action to say anything. "I know exactly how to cheer her up!"

 **B**

After their time in the bath, Leone wanted to round everyone else up except for Wendy in the main living room. When all they did, the blonde told them what her brilliant plan was to cheer Wendy up. Naturally, all of them had the same reaction. "You want to throw a birthday party for Wendy?!"

Leone smiled at their reactions and laughed. "Yeah. I mean what better way to cheer her up then celebrating her birthday? Come on it'll be fun."

While they would like to help her out cheering up the younger girl, they did see a few flaws with her plan. The most obvious Mine pointed out. "Do you even know when her birthday is?" And Leone couldn't answer that because she had really had no clue when Wendy's actual birthday was. That was all the pinkette needed to know. "You know, we really can't have a birthday party for her if we don't know when her birthday is! Seriously, we don't even know what month it's in."

While Mine did bring up a good point, Leone wasn't going to back down. "Okay, you're right about not knowing when her birthday is but that's not the point. The purpose of this whole thing is cheering Wendy up. All of us have noticed how she's been acting recently right?" Everyone else looked at each other and agreed that the blonde did bring up a good point of her own. "Look, it's obvious she misses her world. As her team from this one, shouldn't we try to help her out in any way we can?"

Najenda smiled at her subordinate's words. "I believe you're right. Whenever one of our comrades is down, we should try and cheer them up. Wendy is no exception."

Leone grinned as she was happy that her boss was on board with her idea. There was still one other problem. "Shouldn't we get some presents for this birthday plan of yours?" Tatsumi asked.

A good question from him but pointless. "We don't need presents for this. Besides, the boss did ban us for going into the Capital so we can't buy them anyway. All of this is about no matter what, we're here for her. So come on. Help a girl out to help cheer up another girl."

Well since they were this far in. Mine sighed. "Fine we'll help out but how are we going to keep this a secret from Wendy?" Mine wondered.

Leone smiled at the question. "Don't worry about that. She told me that she's in her room taking a nap."

That would give them enough time. Susanoo rolled up his sleeves. "I'll prepare the cake then." Now came the time for Leone's plan to put into action. In her mind, she called it Operation Make Wendy Happy Again.

 **B**

Wendy had been in her room lying on her bed for who knew how long. She did take a nap after everyone made it back to the base. She didn't know how long she slept but when the young dragon slayer woke up, she didn't feel any better. In fact, Wendy felt slightly worse. She brought her arm to her forehead while staring at the ceiling. _"Am I…going to stay here in this world forever?"_ That was the one though that terrified her the most. Even if the Revolutionary Army won this war, she would still be trapped in this world. Her thoughts kept going to back Chelia. _"Chelia…I wonder what you're doing. I wonder what everyone else is doing. Do they know I'm even gone from Earthland?"_ It was these kinds of questions the young dragon slayer kept running through her mind over and over again. The one thought that scared her the most was that she may never see anyone from her world again.

Before Wendy could delve deeper into her thoughts, she heard several knocks on her door. She sat up on her bed wondering who it was. "Are you awake Wendy?" The young dragon slayer knew that was Chelsea's voice.

Wendy stood up from her bed and walked over to the door. She opened it to see Chelsea in front. "Is something the matter Chelsea?"

The older girl smiled at her. "No, not at all. Just come with me okay?"

Wendy really didn't have much of choice since Chelsea grabbed her arm and dragged the younger girl away. "H-Hey Chelsea!" Soon the two girls were in front of the doors that led to the main living room and Chelsea let go of her. Wendy didn't appreciate what the other girl just did. "What's so important you had to take me out of my room?"

Chelsea chuckled as she knocked on the door. "Come see for yourself." She opened the doors.

When they opened fully, Wendy saw a large decorated cake sitting on the table with candles on top lit. She took several steps in and suddenly everyone from Night Raid just sprang up out of nowhere. "SURPRISE!"

As a result, Wendy screamed herself. "AHH!" She really wasn't one for sudden surprises. Even if it was from her friends. Once her reaction was over, the young dragon slayer was more curious than afraid at what everyone was doing. "What's going on here?"

Leone smiled at the younger girl. "What do you think? It's a birthday party just for you."

Wendy just blinked at everyone a few times. "That's great and all but my birthday isn't until December."

And everyone else was silent for a few seconds when they heard. Then Mine growled at the blonde. "See, I told you we were early!"

The young dragon slayer still didn't understand why they were doing this. "Why are all of you doing this in the first place?"

Leone sighed as she walked up to the younger girl. "Because all of us noticed how depressed you've been in the last few months. We know how much you miss your friends from your world." Wendy lowered her head. She didn't think her mood would concern the others. "Look…" She kneeled down to Wendy's level and placed her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. "I know…we know you miss them a lot but remember we're here for you as long as you're with us. Even though we're not a guild, we still care for you. Some more than others." She eyed Chelsea who was still behind Wendy and winked at her. The other girl blushed slightly and looked away. Leone looked back to the younger girl. "So what if it's not your birthday? The whole reason for this is that no matter what, we're always here for you in case you need us. Also, don't give up on Chelia yet. I know she's still working her ass off trying to reunite the two of you. Until then, you're stuck with us. Come on, what do you say?"

Wendy took the blonde's words to heart. It was true that Night Raid wasn't a guild but it was close to one for her and all of them care for her just as much as she does for them. For the first time in a while, Leone saw the young dragon slayer smile. Wendy only had one question after all of this. "Do we have any ice cream?"

Everyone else smiled at the question. Susanoo chuckled. "I'll check to see." He left the room.

Now that everything was right now, Leone stood up and put her arm up into the air. "Alright then let's get this celebration underway!" She chuckled to herself. _"Operation Make Wendy Happy success."_

Susanoo returned with the ice cream in hand and everyone had a slice of the cake. As Wendy had her slice, she looked over to the blonde. "Hey, Leone…"

The older girl looked over to her. "Yeah what is it?"

Wendy seemed a bit flustered. "Do you…really think I've grown a little taller?"

Leone smiled at her as she ruffled the younger girl's hair. "I think so. Maybe just a little."

Hearing that made Wendy very happy. One of her personal problems was her height and her chest. If she had grown taller, even just by an inch, that gave her hope about her chest. _"Maybe I can have a body like my Edolas self."_ Not only that but keeping it to herself, she wished maybe she could have a body like Leone's as well. Of course, if Wendy ever told the blonde that, she would never stop teasing her about it. For now, all she wanted was to enjoy the cake and this little party with the rest of Night Raid.

 **B**

A few days have passed and the people in the Capital were well aware of the name Wild Hunt and what the brutal and horrible actions they had done. Many of them were living in fear and avoided them as much as possible. The ones who couldn't abide for their actions were the Jaegers. Wave specifically. It became so unbearable to him; he picked a fight with Syura and beat him in their match. As of now, he was being treated by Kurome in his room. He felt a slight sting from his hand. "Ow ow ow! That hurts Kurome!"

She obviously didn't care. "Just deal with it. I'm not done yet with you."

Even though Wave won the fight, he was still pissed at Prime Minister's son. "That bastard. He's already strong enough without using his title as the Prime Minister's son." Even if his fight with Syura was tough, it didn't compare to the last fight he was in. _"Still though, if I had to compare the fight from earlier and the fight I had with Wendy, Wendy's was a lot tougher. Compared to that, the fight against Syura was nothing."_

"Yeah, that may be so but…" Kurome's words broke Wave's train of though. "You managed to beat someone like him." She smiled brightly at Wave. "I'm sorry for calling you weak before Wave. You're really quite strong."

Wave blushed a little and looked a bit away. "R-Right. Just as you know"

Kurome brought his hand to her face. "And thanks for saving me."

He was a bit taken back by her sudden action. "Kurome…"

And their moment was ruined as Run opened the door. "Wave! Are you okay?!"

Both he and Kurome looked over to him. Wave chuckled nervously. "Yeah…something like that."

Run gauged the scene before him. "I apologize. It seems I arrived at a bad time."

"Wait what?" Wave looked between Run and Kurome a few times. He understood what his comrade meant. "No no! There's nothing going on here. Right Kurome?" She didn't have an answer.

After that little misunderstanding, Run prepared some tea for the others. Wave explained what just happened. "So that's what happened."

Wave sighed. "I tried beating some sense into the guy but it doesn't change that his group is still dangerous. Just what kind of a country would allow a group like that?"

Run took a sip of his tea and set it down. "I agree. There is something wrong with this Empire. It has to change."

Wave noticed that Run had been acting strange recently. "What going on with you Run? You're not behaving like yourself."

Run didn't give an answer to him. "Isn't about time you tell us what's bothering you already?" Kurome asked.

Her comrade looked away. "It's not that important."

"Then you can tell us about it right?" Kurome countered.

Both she and Wave stared at him. Run sighed and put up his hands. "Alright fine." He cleared his throat. "A while ago in the central area of the Empire in a village near Joyou, I was but a teacher to children. Joyou was a fertile land and wealthy as well. It was also governed by peacefully by our governor. Because of that, the children were able to focus on studying and they were quite bright. Their future looked well." As he smiled to the happier times of his earlier life, Run's smile soon disappeared. "Then one day while I was away, the children were all massacred by someone. But since the officials of Joyou wanted to protect their reputation of a safe, peaceful village, they ignored the incident and swept it under the rug."

Wave slammed his hands on the table. "How could they do such a thing!?"

Run had more to say. "These kinds of things are common in the current state of the Empire. That's why I decided I'm going to change it."

Wave didn't understand that. "How are you going to do that?"

Run had the answer to that. "There are two ways if you want to change a country. You either destroy it from the outside or you can correct it from the inside. I've chosen to correct the Empire from the inside. If I had chosen the other option, I would've joined the Revolutionary Army.

Kurome sighed in relief. She really didn't need him as an enemy. "I see. That was close."

Wave had another question. "So, why did you decide to change the Empire from within?"

Run chuckled at the question. "The governor of Joyou was a woman. She took a liking to me and I was able to climb up the ranks quickly. That was also how I obtain my Imperial Arms." That was only half true. _"Well it's more like I seduced her but I probably shouldn't tell Wave that."_ He decided to finish up his story. "In any case, for the children who died, I have to rise no matter what and obtain the power I need."

Wave smiled at his friend's determination. "If that's the case, then I'm with you Run! It doesn't matter if it's a person or a country. Something this twisted has to be corrected."

Run was taken back a bit by Wave's words but he was grateful for them. "Thank you, Wave." He then waved his finger at him. "However, first off you have to stop getting into fights with Wild Hunt. Especially in plain sight."

Wave laughed nervously. "Uh…yeah sure but we just can't leave them be."

He brought up a good point. "That's true. Currently, right now General Esdeath is fighting against the West Kingdom. Until she comes back, we're on our own."

That was what Wave feared. "You're right. I can only imagine what a difference she could make if she was here."

Even still, Run continued to smile at Wave. "Don't worry about it. Right now, just focus on recovering and rest." He smiled at both Wave and Kurome.

 **B**

Later in the night, Run was preparing to go out and take care of some personal business. He waited long enough. "I'm sorry Wave, Kurome. This is something I must do on my own." He started to leave. Once he reached the main hall, Run stopped and looked back but saw nothing. _"Must be my imagination."_ He started to walk again and left the palace grounds.

From the shadows, Beatrice was behind one of the pillars and giggled. _"Now where you are going at a time like this?"_ She suddenly heard another pair of footsteps and hit behind the pillar. She saw Kurome with her jacket on and left the palace as well. This greatly interested the demon. _"Now where is everyone off to?"_ Beatrice smiled at the opportunity. _"Might as well follow them and see what kind of fun I can have."_

 **B**

Meanwhile, with Night Raid, they were overwhelmed with requests from the people and even the Revolutionary Army gave a direct order to eliminate Wild Hunt. That alone proved just how dangerous this group was. They were in a meeting going over last minute details about their targets. "I'm sure all of you are aware that our next targets to take out are…" She threw several photos of Wild Hunt onto the table. "The secret police force called Wild Hunt led by the Prime Minister's son, Syura."

That fact surprised them all. "That guy is the Prime Minister's son?!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

Mine just glared at his photo. "Makes you wonder what poor woman had to bear him. Especially from that fat bastard."

Najenda had to agree. "Yes and Syura is every bit of twisted like his father. As you can see Wild Hunt is comprised of six members, Syura himself included. The other five are as followed. Izou: He is a swordsman who cuts down whenever he feels like it. Enshin: another member who degrades women however he seems fit for them to be. Cosmina: From what our sources say, she was a witch convicted from where she came from. Dorothea: from what we heard, she's an alchemist. Finally, there is the fat clown known as Champ. What reports say about him is that he violets children and then kill them." That part made Wendy gulp. Najenda slammed her hand on the table "These people are by far the worst we have ever heard of. Their most recent crime was killing a woman and her child and left them beyond recognition. Seek them out now and end their lives and if possible, take their Imperial Arms. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded without a doubt. She smiled at all of them. "Perfect. Now then…" Najenda placed her arm in front of her. "Send them to their graves!"

 **B**

Wendy and the rest of Night Raid were running through the streets of the Empire as they seek out their intended targets. The young dragon slayer knew it was only a matter of time until she had to go back into the fray. "You feeling alright Wendy?"

The younger girl turned to Leone. "Kinda. I guess I'm just a little nervous that's all."

The blonde giggled at what she said. "Don't worry about it. We'll get these guys and make sure they'll pay big time for what they've done."

Hearing that did reassure Wendy. Suddenly she gasped and stopped. Leone and Mine stopped as well. "The hell you stop for?" The pinkette asked.

Wendy listened closely at what she heard before. "Someone is fighting. Several of them to be exact."

For her to hear something way out here proved that her hearing beats Leone's by a mile. "If that's the case, then lead the way."

The young dragon slayer nodded at Leone and took charge of her group. She ran faster the before to reach where she heard the fighting. Soon they arrived at some park and hid within the trees. Wendy gasped at who it was fighting. _"Kurome…and Run?"_ They saw Run rescue Kurome in time from attacks coming from Cosmina and Enshin.

The sight before them was something else. "What do you know? Looks like the Jaegers have the same targets as we do." Mine pointed out.

 **"** **Storm Orb!"** A tornado suddenly appeared and caught both Kurome and Wave. They couldn't escape.

Wendy was instantly worried. Sure they're enemies but even to her, this looked bad for them. Leone didn't think the same. "Maybe if we're lucky, some of them will take each other out. Less work for us I guess."

The young dragon slayer saw someone else walking up to join the battle. She recognized him as Champ from Wild Hunt but he looked like something terrible happened to him. "Leave me to die will you?" He pulled out a strange orb. "This'll teach you to mess with me!"

Mine assessed the situation. "Well, it looks like three members of Wild Hunt are here and two of the Jaegers."

Leone laughed at the scene. "Looks like we're going to see a good old fashion battle royal. What do you think Wendy?" She didn't hear a response. "Wendy?" She looked around to see that the younger girl was nowhere to be seen. It suddenly hit her and looked back at the battle. _"Oh crap!"_

Champ was ready to throw his next orb. "Now, take this you bastard!" He pulled back his arm and aimed at the tornado. **"Explosion-"**

He was suddenly attacked from behind by a powerful kick to the back of his head. **"** **Sky Dragon's Claw!"**

The kick sent Champ away and skidded across the ground until he stopped with a crash. The tornado vanished and both Jaeger members crashed into the ground. Run cringed in pain as he saw who rescued them. _"Wendy? What's she doing here? If she's here, then Night Raid must be here as well."_

Enshin and Cosmina were surprised by the new guest appearance. "What the? Who the hell is the brat?"

Cosmina wondered that as well. "I don't know but she sent Champie flying."

Enshin scoffed. "Figures. The fatass got his ass kicked by a kid."

Even though Wendy showed up just in time, she was in much danger as Run and Kurome. _"That's right. They don't know Wendy is a member of Night Raid. Still, she came at a bad time."_

At this point, Kurome started to come to as well and saw Wendy standing in front of them. _"Why is she here of all places?"_

Enshin readied his Imperial Arms, Moonlight Sword Dance: Shamshir. "Alright brat, I don't know who you are or where you came from but your life just ended!" He swung his curved sword in the air and aerial blades came out from it. Several of the air blades were quickly heading over to the young dragon slayer. However, Enshin made the mistake. Wendy took in a deep breath and started to eat the air in front into her mouth. The air blades started to falter and suddenly were eaten by Wendy. Once the young dragon slayer had her fill, she closed her mouth. Both Jaegers and Wild Hunt didn't know what to think of what they saw. _"_ _What the hell?! She just freaking ate my attacks like they were food!"_

Run had similar thoughts. _"She can devour air?"_

Apparently, this was one opponent they haven't encountered yet. Cosmina was obviously worried. "How's that possible? Does she have some Imperial Arms that made her do that?"

Wendy just glared at them. "Try this on for size!" She inhaled once more. **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** She unleashed her breath attack at the two Wild Hunt members. All they could do was stare while the attack was heading right at them.

An explosion occurred over where they were. While this was going on, Mine overlooked the whole thing and groaned. "Ahh that idiot! Does she have any idea what she's done?" Even though Leone was worried, she was confident enough Wendy would okay…maybe.

Once the attack cleared out, Both Enshin and Cosmina were on the ground. Enshin coughed and glared at the younger girl. _"What the hell? What kind of an Imperial Arms does she have to do that kind of attack?"_ He spat on the ground. _"_ _No matter. She's still dead but not before I get to her to scream like the bitch she is."_ He stood up while glaring angrily at Wendy. "I'll show what happens when you challenge us!"

Just as he was about attack again, the whole area went dark. Not only that but dead silent as well. It was an overwhelming feeling for all of them. Once it was gone, everyone heard the clacking of heels coming toward them. They all looked at the direction and saw who was approaching them. Wendy gasped at who it was. _"That woman…"_

Run thought the same. _"Why is she here now of all times?"_

With one final step, Beatrice made her entrance to the battle. She smiled at everyone and giggled. "So…mind if I join this party?"


	41. The Dragon and The Demon's Team Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Forty One: The Dragon and The Demon's Team Up

Everyone was staring at Beatrice when she made her entrance into the fray. If anything, none of them were expecting her to make an appearance. Most of all was Night Raid. Mine took a closer look through her scope. "Judging how this woman looks, I'd say she's the last of the Tartaros demons and if she's here then that means Wendy is in big trouble. What do you think Leone?" She didn't a reply from the other girl. "Leone?" Mine looked over to her saw the blonde with a terrified look on her face.

Leone kept staring at the new demon out in horror. She could sense the dark, sinister aura coming from Beatrice. In short, she was scared shitless. _"This woman…she's on a whole different level compared to the ones we met from before."_ The last time she felt fear this strong was when she was tailing Esdeath.

With Beatrice on the scene now, things were bound to get ugly. Mine was in a far enough position in hopes of taking out the demon before she had a fight against Wendy. _"I have to take her out now and fast."_ She aimed through the scope and waited for the perfect time. However, she gasped at what the pinkette was seeing. It was like Beatrice was looking right at her even though she seemed far away. _"Can she see me?"_ If she could, her element of surprise was useless now. All they could do now was wait for the others to catch up and hope things don't go out of hand too much.

Beatrice giggled to herself. _"A wise choice."_ She turned her focus to the scene before her. Sure enough Wild Hunt was here and two of the Jaegers before. However, the one person she was most surprised to see was Wendy. She narrowed her eyes at the young dragon slayer. "It's been awhile but we meet again…Fairy Tail." Wendy stared back at the demon. "If you're here, then that means Night Raid must not be too far off."

Enshin caught that little detail. _"This brat is part of Night Raid?"_

Run tried to stand up but had little success. However, that paled in comparison to what was happening before him now. _"_ _This is bad. Not only we have Wild Hunt here, but Beatrice and Night Raid as well. This wasn't how it was supposed to go."_ His original plan was killing Champ and taking revenge for his students. However, that plan went down the drain quickly.

Wendy recognized the scent the demon gave off. "You were there back in the ruins along with the rest of the other Tartaros members."

Beatrice smiled at her. "Yes and if I remember correctly, I was the one who was fighting your little friend while you were busy dealing with Rugoro." She walked into the middle between Wendy and Enshin. "You and your little group have no idea how much pain you have put me through which begs the question now…what should I do now since we're in this little mess that he…" The demon pointed at Run. "Started in the first place."

"Hey!" Beatrice turned to Enshin who wasn't too happy about the interruption. "If you're done talking, I would like to kill them now. If what you say is true and that brat is part of Night Raid, then that means she's our target. So either get out of the way or I'm going to kill you along with her!"

Beatrice was unamused by his words. "Do you remember what I told you from before?" A dark orb formed in her hand. "That I would kill you the next time I see any of your faces!" She threw the orb right at Enshin and it struck him. The attack sent him a little away.

"Enshin!" Cosmina looked back at the demon and felt that same pressure she felt from before.

Enshin groaned as he stood up. "You fucking demon bitch. When I'm done with you, I'll make you beg like the whore you are!"

Beatrice just laughed at his words. "Really now? Big words coming from a human." She started to walk over to them. "Hear me out on this one Fairy Tail. It seems we share a common interest for the time being. I'll deal with these two while you handle the fat clown."

Well, that was something Wendy didn't expect to hear. "You're going to help us? But I thought you wanted revenge?"

The demon stopped walking. "True, I do want revenge on you and Night Raid for what you've done. However, I have a personal grudge against these humans and their leader as well. One at a time I suppose. Plus as a bonus, I get to vent out my anger upon them." She released some of her power out. "So, what do you say? Shall we show them the power of our world?"

And this was something else the young dragon slayer didn't expect. Well, as the saying goes: the enemy of an enemy is an ally and right now she was glad that the demon was an ally now. Wendy suddenly heard groaning and turned to see Champ standing up after her surprise attack. "What the hell hit me?" Once he came to, Champ opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Wendy. "Ohhh aren't you so fucking adorable! Let me play with you for a little bit!"

And this was one of the things Run was afraid of. He looked over to the young dragon slayer. "You have to get away from here. You have no reason to either help me or Kurome. This isn't your fight." Run hoped he could persuade the younger girl out of this mess.

However, that proved useless since he saw Wendy shake her head. "That's not true. Wild Hunt is our targets so I have a reason being here. Not only that but I can't just stand by while you and Kurome were in danger even if we are enemies. Besides, I may not know you that well Run but I can tell you're not a bad person like Wave and I'm sure Akame wouldn't stand it if something would happen to Kurome." She stared at the clown before her.

Kurome gritted her teeth when she heard her sister's name. Champ's expression changed when he saw Run lying on the ground. "You there, the teacher. Because of you, I remembered something that pissed me off. Back when I was with those little angels, they wouldn't stop crying for you. They just kept screaming teacher teacher. It was annoying and ruined the whole experience!" He laughed nefariously. "I'll get you back for what you've done to me but before that, I'll make sure to do the same with this little angel and you're going to watch." Champ licked his lips.

Even after all his talk, Wendy wasn't intimidated in the least. She just kept glaring at the clown. "I'm not afraid of you. I'll make you pay for what you've done to the innocent people here!"

Champ chuckled at her words. "You're going to fight me? How is a little angel like you supposed to do that?"

To his surprise wind started to form around Wendy. "Simple. I'm not an angel. I'm a dragon slayer!" The wind surrounded her whole body. **"** **Sky Dragon's Soar Charge!"** She launched herself at the clown and struck him in the stomach. He yelled in pain but the Wendy wasn't done yet. She used the force from the bounce of her previous attack to gain distance between her and Champ. **"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Her next attack dealt more damage to the clown.

She landed on the ground without a problem but Champ was another story. He was in absolute pain and what Run did to him earlier made it even worse. He was able to stand up and was breathing heavily. "What the…how are you doing that?" A sudden thought crossed him. "It was you. You're the one that got the drop on me from before!" He brought out six orbs that were his own Imperial Arms, Ace Solution: Die Leaguer. "Forget about taking my sweet time with you. I'll just kill you here and now!"

While the fights were about to begin, Akame and the rest of Night Raid finally reached Mine and Leone. "We're here. What's going on?"

Mine knew the others weren't going to like what she was going to tell them. "Well for starters Wendy just went in gung-ho and saw one of the Jaegers and your sister."

Already that sounded bad to the rest of them. "Wendy did what now?" Lubbock exclaimed.

"Kurome's here?" Akame didn't expect to run into her sister again around here.

That was only the beginning of the bad news. "Yeah and to make it worse, the last of those Tartaros demons are here."

That bit of news surprised the rest of them. "One of them is here?" Tatsumi asked.

Leone nodded at his question. "Yeah, but the weird thing is she's not going to fight Wendy. She's going to fight two members of Wild Hunt by herself."

That was strange but under these circumstances, what was? "So what's the plan now?" Chelsea asked.

That was the million gold coin question. What could they do with probably the strongest demon they've encountered thus far fighting against their intended targets while one of their other targets were here. Their best bet, hoping the worst didn't have to come. "At best, we let our enemies fight. Most then likely they'll finish the job for us. We don't have to worry about Wendy since she has faced stronger opponents. The Jaegers in their current state we can deal with easily after this battle is over. However, we'll have to deal with the demon as well." Susanoo summarized.

That was about their best plan they could think of. Besides, if Wendy ever does get into trouble, they wouldn't hesitate to help her out. For now, they'll gauge how strong this last demon is. Speaking of Beatrice, she was raring to go against Enshin and Cosmina. She giggled at the two of them. "So, which one of you will make the first move? I'm waiting."

The two Wild Hunt members stood still while their opponent was just in front of them Enshin didn't waste any time as he swung his Shamshir and several more air blades came out of it. "Try to dodge this you bitch!" Beatrice just smiled and ran straight into the attacks. She dodged each of the attacks and reached Enshin quite easily. His reaction was jumping back into the air to gain some distance between them. However, the demon kept pursuing him and wound up behind him. Enshin started to spin around and a barrier of air surrounded him. **"Full Moon Wheel!"** He laughed. "Too bad for you tonight is a full moon. When that's out, my Imperial Arms is at its best!"

He didn't get his preferred reaction as he saw that Beatrice kept smiling. "How cute. You think you can protect yourself." She placed her hand in front. **"Silent Screamer!"** A dark blast with no sound erupted from her hand went through Enshin's barrier. The attack brought him down back to the ground. Beatrice landed on the ground and turned to Cosmina. It was obvious she was frightened. The demon smiled at her. "I hope you're more than a pretty face. Show me what you can do."

Even if she was scared, Cosmina couldn't back out now. She brought out a strange microphone which was her Imperial Arms called Great Tremor: Heavy Pressure. "Take this!" She took in a deep breath. **"Output: Full Power!"** Her voice became amplified by the microphone and became an ultra-sonic attack heading right at Beatrice. The demon just chuckled and snapped her fingers and in an instant, Cosmina's attack was canceled. She gasped as that had never happened to her before. "W-What did you do?"

Beatrice smiled playfully at her. "Using sound attacks on me? Poor choice of a weapon on your part. My Curse power is…" She brought up her hand. "Silence." Beatrice snapped her fingers. **"Silent Sky."** A column of dark energy suddenly erupted under Cosmina and screamed in pain but it couldn't be heard. "There's an old saying. Silent screams are the loudest of them all and that saying is true when it comes to me." The attack ceased and Cosmina fell to her hands and knees while breathing heavily while feeling a little cold.

Meanwhile, at the same time as Beatrice's fight, Wendy was about to fight Champ. The clown chose one of the orbs. "All right kid, here I come!" He threw one of the orbs at the young dragon slayer. **"Lighting Orb!"** As the name said, the orb became lightning and struck the sky dragon slayer. She screamed in pain as she felt the electricity coursing through her body. The lightning soon vanished but Wendy was still standing. Champ readied another orb. "Still alive are you? How's this one for you!" He threw his next orb at Wendy. **"Ice Orb!"** Wendy who couldn't move due to the last attack was hit by the orb and suddenly was frozen by a large block of ice. Champ chuckled at what he saw. "You chose the wrong opponent to mess with kid." His gloating was cut short when several cracks appeared in the ice. He took a step back. "N-No way!"

The ice block was shattered as Wendy jumped into the air. She spread her arms apart and wind surrounded them both. **"Sky Dragon's Raging Storm!"** Wendy combined the two currents of air into a large sphere and slammed it upon Champ. The attack sent him back but the young dragon slayer wasn't done yet. She jumped over to him and past the clown as she turned around with wind surrounding her arm again. **"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** Her next attack struck his back and sent Champ into the opposite direction.

Champ crashed into the ground but he wasn't out just yet. The clown slowly stood up while breathing heavily. "You're no ordinary kid, are you? Those attacks you do aren't from an Imperial Arms are they?" He didn't receive an answer from her as she just kept glaring at him. Champ scoffed. "No matter…I'll make sure to give you loving right before you die!" He threw another orb at. **"** **Storm Orb!"**

As the orb neared the young dragon slayer, a whirlwind suddenly appeared and swept Wendy up. However, she could deal with the problem easily. **"Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!"** Her own attack canceled Champ's and it vanished.

The backfire of this is that she was left open and it was a chance Champ didn't waste. He threw another orb at her. **"Explosion Orb!"**

This was an attack Wendy couldn't avoid and the orb exploded when it neared her. A huge explosion occurred and the young dragon slayer was caught in it. "Wendy!" Leone wanted to help out the younger badly after seeing that.

Wendy dropped to the ground with a crash. Champ laughed at the success of his attack. "How's that feel huh?!"

While he was laughing, Run had to look away. _"Wendy no. This wasn't your fight to begin with."_ He felt he was responsible for Wendy's downfall. Suddenly he heard Champ's laughter stop and wondered what made him stop in the first place. Run looked over to where Wendy landed and gasp at what he saw. _"She's standing up already? Even after that kind of attack?"_

Wendy sighed in relief. _"That was close. Good thing I put up Armor before the blast happened."_

Champ just growled at what just happened. _"What's it going to take for this brat to die?"_ He had enough of this already. "All right then. Let's see how you like this!" He threw another orb at the young dragon slayer. **"Flame Orb!"**

The young dragon slayer was ready for this one. "Trump Card activate!" All of a sudden, Run appeared in front of Wendy with his Imperial Arms Mastema taking up a different form like his wings were glowing. **"Divine Wings!"** He used his wings to block the attack and send it right back at Champ.

Champ didn't expect this to happen. "What the hell!?" His own attack hit him. As it did the orb began to glow and Champ's body erupted into flames. He screamed as the flames consumed his body entirely. "AHHHHHHH!"

As they did, Run felt a sense of euphoria rushing through his body. He may not have done it on his own but he was able to make the kill. _"_ _Finally. I was able to take my revenge on you. That was for my students."_ All that was left of Champ was his burning skeleton.

What Wendy saw was gruesome but at this point had accepted it so it didn't bother her as much. She smiled Run. "Thank you."

Run turned around to her but didn't return her smile. "Don't. I just did want I needed to. As far I know, I only just repaid a debt I owe you for saving both me and Kurome." Even if he did say that, Wendy was glad that he was alright for now even though they are enemies.

Enshin saw what just happened as he came to. _"Shit. One of us is already killed."_ He stood up and glared at Beatrice.

She was honestly surprised he could still stand. "Well, I see you're ready for more. However, I'm done playing around. In fact, you can say I'm bored with the two you now. I'll end this quickly for the both of you."

Enshin growled at her. "How dare you say that to me!?" He swung Shamshir around and unleashed a barrage of aerial blades at the demon. "I'll make you my whore until you beg for your death!"

Beatrice enjoyed his little temper tantrum but like she said, the demon was done playing with them. She easily dodged his attacks and came near him. Enshin had a frightened look on his face while Beatrice had a coy smile on hers. **"Silent Boom."** She snapped her fingers in front of Enshin. In an instant, a powerful sonic boom with no sound appeared and stuck Enshin directly at full force. The attack sent him flying and crashed into the ground. What was left of Enshin were his eyes, nose, and ears bleeding out. In short, the attack killed him. Beatrice was quite pleased with the results. "And just like that, you're done."

Cosmina saw what happened and fear took her over. Her first choice was obviously running away and staying alive. _"I have to get away. I have to get away from here as far as possible!"_

As she was running away, Beatrice just thought how cute it was she was trying to stay alive. She pointed her finger at Cosmina's back. **"Silent Shot."** A single shot of dark energy came out of her finger and shot through Cosmina's back and out through the top of her chest. She immediately dropped to the ground dead. Beatrice felt proud at what she did. "And that's that."

And that was it. The fight against Wild Hunt was over…for now at least. Still, Run had a bad feeling about the demon as he looked over to her. _"She managed to defeat two members of Wild Hunt on her own and easily on top of that. The scary part about all of this was that she was toying with them in the beginning. If she were serious from the start, they wouldn't stand a chance."_

Beatrice walked over to Wendy and the two Jaeger members. "Well, that was fun. I kinda needed this exercise more than I thought." She suddenly stopped and looked over to the trees in the park. "I know all of you are there. Why don't you come out now and join the rest of us?" Everyone in Night Raid looked at each other and nodded. There was no point in hiding since they were found out. All of them jumped out from the trees and landed right in front of Beatrice.

Kurome was finally able to stand up right after Run delivered the killing blow to Champ and stared over to her sister. _"Akame. So you are here then."_

Akame returned the look at her sister. _"Kurome…"_

Wendy looked in between Night Raid and the Jaegers and ran over to her group. While she did, the young dragon slayer passed Beatrice and the two looked at each other for a brief second. Wendy was able to join back with her group. The demon smiled at them all. "So, this is the Night Raid I've heard so much about and a lot of it none too flattering."

All of them were on guard since they all saw her take down two members of Wild Hunt. They weighed their options. _"If we can all attack together, would that be enough to overcome her?"_ It was the only Akame could think of.

Beatrice stared at the group for a few more seconds before smiling and started to walk away from them. They didn't understand as to why she was doing that. "H-Hey! Hold on a second!" Beatrice stopped and looked behind to Mine. "You're just leaving? Just like that? What about getting your revenge on Wendy and the rest of us?!" This didn't make any sense to her.

The demon just scoffed at her. "You're right. I do want my revenge on the girl whose guild destroyed Tartaros and all of you which caused me so much pain. However, this is neither the time nor the place for such a thing. If we are to meet again, it'll be on my own terms. Of course, all of you are welcome to attack me if you dare so." She let out some of her power and it weighed heavily onto the rest of Night Raid. She stopped once she saw their faces. "Until then, Fairy Tail and Night Raid." Beatrice resumed walking away from everyone else. She, however, had something else planned for Night Raid. _"_ _Besides, I need all of you for my plan to work. So for now, all of you are useful to me."_

Run observed the direction in which Beatrice was going. _"It's obvious she's returning to the palace. Although I can't say I'm grateful for her help. She did manage to thin out Wild Hunt's members. The real problem now though…"_ He looked over to Night Raid. _"Is dealing with all of them."_

Akame and Kurome continued to stare into each other's eyes until Kurome looked away. She then readied Yatsufusa while giving a challenging look on her face. "We Jaegers will hunt down anyone who disturbs the peace! No matter who might that be!"

Run smiled at her words. _"We huh? You've changed so much since the time I've first met you Kurome. That's the reason why you can't die here."_

Kurome started to walk toward them. Tatsumi was beginning to have doubts. _"Now what? She really isn't someone I want to fight…but…"_

Mine and Akame sprang into action. "Kurome! You're still a target of the Revolutionary Army!"

Akame drew out Murasame. "Prepare yourself Kurome!"

Kurome herself was prepared for the upcoming fight but she was suddenly grabbed by Run. "Now Mastema!" He sent out a flurry of feathers right at Akame.

Tatsumi got in the way of the attack. "Stand behind me Akame!" He used his polearm and spun it quickly to cancel out the oncoming attack. _"Damn this is strong."_

While he was busy, Mine jumped up from behind and aimed Pumpkin at them. "You bastard!" However, she was too late as Run flown himself and Kurome far away from the others. Mine scoffed. _"_ _Damn it. They're out of range."_ She set her gun down. "So now what do we do?"

Lubbock scanned the battlefield. "Well, for one we can collect the Imperial Arms left behind. Although I can't say this is a win for us since we mostly didn't do anything. I made sure no was watching us. Our best choice right is getting out of here. We were able to find them because of all the fighting but now that may attract unwanted attention."

Leone sighed. She was just happy Wendy was okay after what she had to go through. "Right let's and next time we'll be the ones to take out the rest of Wild Hunt." She smiled at the young dragon slayer. "You did great out there Wendy."

Wendy smiled back at her. "Thanks, Leone and…" She turned the rest of the group. "I'm sorry for acting so hastily before."

Everyone looked at each other and then back at the young dragon slayer. "It isn't something you should be apologizing to us. The boss will hear about this and knowing her, she'll be mad." Mine pointed out.

Wendy lowered her head. She knew fully well what she did. She saved an enemy and one of them their targets. She sighed. "I understand." She looked at the rest of the group again. "Shall we go home now?" Everyone in Night Raid nodded and all of them left the area back to their base.


	42. The Dragon Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Forty Two: The Dragon Trapped

The members of Night Raid were standing outside of the meeting room where Najenda was having a private discussion inside about Wendy's actions. Judging by how angry Najenda's voice was, it wasn't going well for the young dragon slayer. Leone couldn't help but feel bad for Wendy. Mine, on the other hand…. "She had this coming you know. Sure, three members of Wild Hunt are dead now but she still saved our enemy."

The blonde gritted her teeth hearing that. "I know that already so quit bringing it up."

Chelsea kept sucking on her lollipop but the taste wasn't as good as she thought. "I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Mine Leone. The problem with Wendy is that she's just too soft and caring for her own good. In short, that may be the one thing that'll kill her." She knew the blonde didn't want to hear this but Chelsea didn't want to say it in the first place. During the six months she's spent with Night Raid and getting to know the young dragon slayer was that her heart was too good for her own sake. _"This is exactly what I was talking about from before."_

Lubbock had something counter that. "That may be true but remember when it comes right down to it, she can be pretty aggressive. It just depends on who she's fighting against like that clown guy and the Tartaros demons from before. Not to mention the countless times she had to heal us from wounds that would've taken months to heal."

"You bring up a good point the fact of the matter now still doesn't excuse her for what Wendy did before. Saving the enemy now just means they'll be a problem further down the line later on." Susanoo pointed out.

Suddenly, all of them heard Najenda finishing up her discussion with Wendy. "Do I make myself clear Wendy?!"

"Y-Yes…ma'am…"

Silence soon followed after that until the knob turned and the door opened to reveal Wendy who looked she just went through a war. "Whoa Wendy. You look like crap." And Tatsumi elbowed Lubbock for his unnecessary comment. "Ow."

The young dragon slayer groaned like a zombie. "I'm…going to…my room…now…" She slowly walked past the rest of the members.

Leone instantly wanted to be by her side. However, Najenda interrupted her when the blonde took a step. "Leave her be Leone." She turned to the leader who didn't look too pleased with her conversation. "I know you want to be by her side comforting her but she has to learn this the hard way. There are no excuses for what she's done."

Even though what she said is true, Tatsumi still felt bad for the young girl. "Aren't you being a little too hard on her? She's just a kid."

And that comment brought him a glare from Najenda. "It doesn't matter if Wendy is a child. She still aided an enemy and should have known better. This is just a lesson she has to learn. Even if it's through the hard way." And just like that Tatsumi was shot down. Now that discussion was over with, it was now time to get to the important part. "Now then other than Wendy helping out our enemies, all of you can tell me what else happened during the mission."

Everyone nodded and entered the room along with Najenda. Once the leader sat down in her chair, she brought up a cigarette and lit it up with her lighter. "Now what happened?"

Akame decided to report to her and took a few steps forward. "Well, getting to the point, we did encounter three members of Wild Hunt but by the time the rest of the group and I reached them, Wendy was already fighting against one of them while another party was fighting against the other two. That party was the last of the Tartaros demons."

Already Najenda became interested in this. "Is that so? And this demon fought against two members of Wild Hunt alone?"

Akame nodded at the question. "Yes, that's right. Not only that but we were able to gauge how powerful she was while fighting them. One thing we've learned was that she was toying with them for a bit before effectively killing them quickly. She quickly found us out and we readied ourselves to fight her. However, she stated that it wasn't the right time or place and she left of her own accord."

There was one part Najenda didn't understand. "Why didn't you attack her when she had her back turned?"

Akame clenched her hands tightly. "To be honest, we couldn't. She only released a bit of her power but we were overwhelmed by it. She is much stronger than the previous Tartaros demons we have come across upon. After she left, we tried to confront both Kurome and Run but they escaped in the last second just before one of them was able to take out the other member of Wild Hunt. That's about it."

Najenda let out a puff of a smoke. "I see. Well, it seems that this last demon isn't an ally of Wild Hunt. Then again, neither are the Jaegers if they were fighting against them. As of now, only three of them remain. Izou, Dorothea, and their leader Syura. Their numbers may have decreased but our mission still stands. The next time they show themselves, we will eliminate the rest. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded at the order. Now that was over with, she sighed. "Good. For now, rest up and wait until I have further orders. You may all leave now." All of them understood and left the room. When the door closed, Najenda closed her eyes and sighed again. _"If this Tartaros demon does plan to be involved in all of this, I can only imagine things will become more complicated down the line."_ The best course of action right now from this development was just seeing where all of this would lead.

 **B**

A few days have passed since that night's battle and right now Syura was having a meal with his father. The Prime Minister took a bite out of his meat. "So Syura…I have heard you lost half of your members. That's quite troublesome if I do say so myself."

Honestly, Syura wasn't that worried. "Not really. Cosmina is still alive per say. Dorothea is working on her as we speak so she's still useful."

That impressed Honest. "Oh, I see. Quite the stubborn one that woman is. However with your numbers as it is now, it'll be difficult to eliminate Night Raid."

Again Syura really didn't care about that detail. "Just so long I have Izou; I can make up for any losses."

The Prime Minister stroked his beard. "Is that so? Well, it doesn't hurt to have a bit more help. Here, I have a gift for you." He clapped his hands a few times.

The doors opened and a figure entered the room. "You summoned me?"

Honest smiled at her. "Syura, this is Suzuka. One of the Four Rakshasa Demon. She'll be working under you from now on."

Syura wasn't all that impressed. "Four demons, please. There's one left and she came back after being humiliated from a fight. Far as I know, I don't need some Imperial Fist Temple weakling."

Even if his words were harsh, Suzuka was oddly pleased by them. _"He already thinks lowly of me. He'll make a great commander someday."_

The Prime Minister had to agree with his son. "Well yes, and I couldn't let her defeat go off that easily so I sent her to the torture chamber but…that only made her happier."

Syura looked over to her. "Then just kill her."

He acted too hastily saying that. "Hold on I have more to say. Apparently, she came back with some information that could be useful so I let her live."

Suzuka walked over to them and placed a picture on the table. "I was able to see the face of one of the Night Raid members called Tatsumi and he doesn't have a wanted poster yet." All of a sudden Syura was interested in this now. "He uses an Imperial Arms called Incursio which can turn him invisible. There may be a chance he's around and thinking we may have no idea who he is."

This was an advantage they have now and best use it while they still can. "I haven't told anyone else about this yet. I'm leaving this to you Syura. I'll even lend you some of my soldiers. They don't have any ties with the Revolutionary Army. Use them well and you'll make a name for yourself."

Syura was very thankful for his father's help. "Thanks pops!"

However, his father gave him a serious look. "Remember, this is your father's love which I have taken a great deal of pain to give you. I won't forgive you if you end up wasting it Syura."

Syura gulped but smiled. "No problem. I'll get it done." His smiled widened. _"And I have just the plan."_

 **B**

In another part of the palace, Wave was with Kurome who was tending to Yatsufusa in the main dining room. He really couldn't forget what happened a few nights ago regarding his ally.

 _F_

It started to rain not soon after Run made his escape with Kurome. However, upon landing, he spotted Wave waiting for them. Well, they couldn't hide this from him anyway. Run let go of Kurome and both of them looked toward Wave who just looked confused. "So…this is what I find when I wake up. Where were you two out at this time?"

Both of them looked at each other and then back to Wave. Run sighed. "I suppose there's no point in hiding the truth from you. We-"

"We tried to fight against Wild Hunt." Kurome blurted out.

Naturally, Wave freaked out when he heard that. "You two did what now!? Are you crazy?"

Run held up his hand. "Wave calm down. It's alright. Three of their members are dead now so we have less to worry about. No doubt after the rest of them hear about this, they'll lay low for a while and won't cause as much trouble."

Even if that was true, Wave was still upset. "That doesn't matter now. Why didn't you take me along? I could've helped out."

Kurome thought to explain. "You were still recovering. Besides, I tagged along with Run."

Wave still wasn't convinced. "Even in the condition you're in? Kurome, that's reckless. Even for you."

Kurome just waved her hand nonchalantly. "Don't worry about me. I'm fi-" Suddenly she started to cough violently and dropped to her knees.

Both Wave and Run were instantly concerned of her. "Kurome!" They walked up to her.

Kurome coughed a few more times until she stopped and looked at her hand. Wave gasped at what he saw. "Kurome…is that…"

She just smiled and nodded. "It is. This has been happening every now and then. Don't worry about me." Kurome slowly stood up. "Our emotions aside, we still have a duty to fulfill as the Jaegers. Let's not forget that."

Even though she was putting on a brave face, Wave still couldn't help but worry. _"_ _Kurome…"_

 _F_

It's been a few days since then and she hasn't displayed any of the symptoms as of recently. Wave could only hope that was a good sign. "How are you feeling now Kurome?"

She just kept tending to Yatsufusa. "I'm feeling alright." She giggled at him. "Seriously Wave, you worry too much." He had a reason to be.

Run suddenly came in with food on some plates. "I'm sorry I took so long." He set the plates in front of the others. "I'm sorry if it's not as good as Bols' cooking but I tried my best."

Wave still smiled for Run's effort. "It's no big deal. Thanks for making this." As soon as Run sat down, all three of them started to eat. While doing so, Wave still had some questions about the other night. "So, what else happened? If you two were up against Wild Hunt, I'm sure it wasn't an easy fight."

Again Kurome and Run looked at each other. They had to tell him everything. Run decided to tell Wave and looked over at him. "Not exactly per say. Night Raid showed up while we were fighting them. To be more specific, Wendy showed up. Not only that but Beatrice as well."

Wave immediately stopped eating when he heard that and dropped his fork. "Both Wendy and that demon were there at the same time!" He couldn't imagine how that encounter went.

Kurome kept eating. "It's not as bad as you think. That demon actually fought against two of the Wild Hunt members and killed them easily. Wendy fought against that clown guy but Run stepped in and killed him with his own Imperial Arms."

Run kept eating as well. "To put in point, if Wendy didn't show up when she did, I fear Kurome and I would've been in much greater danger."

Wave sighed but in happiness. He was glad he didn't have to lose another team member. _"That was good of Wendy. I guess even if we are enemies, she still cares for us."_

"With that said…" Run wiped his mouth with a napkin and set it down. "I would like to change the subject now. I've heard that the Commander is wrapping things up on her end and will be back to the Capital in a short time."

Wave smiled when he heard that. "That's great! With her around, we can definitely do something about the rest of Wild Hunt. What do you think Kurome?"

He turned to her but she had already finished her plate. "More please."

Wave could never get used to how fast she ate. "You ate it already that quick?!"

Run chuckled and handed her another plate. "I see you're feeling better already."

Just as Kurome was handed her plate, she suddenly dropped it and fell off her chair as the plate crashed. The worst did come as both Wave and Run feared. "Kurome!"

They kneeled down beside her. "Kurome! Can you hear me? Kurome!" For her, Wave's voice sounded far off and her conscious began to fade.

 **B**

A week had passed and a crowd of people gathered outside where soldiers were being dispatched to combat for the war. Among the crowd were Lubbock, Tatsumi, and Wendy who were in disguise. More or less Tatsumi and Lubbock while Wendy was just wearing a hoodie jacket. "Looks like they're sending in more soldiers. That's a good thing. The less there are around the palace, the easier it'll be when we infiltrated it."

Tatsumi nodded in agreement. "Yeah…and it'll be easier to take out the Minister."

Wendy was the only one who was worried. "Even though we still have the Jaegers and Wild Hunt to deal with?"

Even though she brought up a good point, they weren't worried. "Relax. Things have pretty much calmed down since Wild Hunt numbers went down. Still, that doesn't mean they're not up to something. This is an opportunity we can't waste." Lubbock explained. "He checked his pocket watch. "It's almost time for our meeting. Let's go." Tatsumi and Wendy nodded and they left.

While they were walking, the young dragon slayer had a question. "Uh…Tatsumi, Lubbock?"

They looked back at her. "Yeah, what is it?" Tatsumi asked.

Wendy giggled nervously. "Why are you two wearing disguises like that?" She was talking about how Tatsumi was dressed like a really cool guy while Lubbock was disguised as a girl (Even though Wendy thought he looked good dressed as one.).

"It's so we don't attract attention. Even though we don't have wanted posters like the others, you can't be too careful." Lubbock explained.

The young dragon slayer saw the irony in that. _"Won't draw attention huh?"_

 **B**

Meanwhile in the underground of the Capital, Mine, Leone, and Chelsea were walking through the sewers mapping certain points that would be useful later on. It was a job Chelsea wasn't too thrilled to be on. She pinched her nose. "Ugh, it smells so bad." She spoke nasally.

Mine groaned at her whining. "Suck it up. You don't see me or Leone complaining about it. Now keep close and don't get lost." She looked at the map. "These waterways are so damn confusing."

"I think they got bigger when the Capital got bigger." Leone added. "It's really crazy but jeez is the maintenance crap and this is the best map we have and it's sketchy at best."

Mine marked a few locations. "On the bright side, we can maybe use these to our advantage just in case." They continued walking.

While doing so, Leone thought up of a question. "So…Chelsea…"

The other girl looked at her. "What is it?"

The blonde stopped and so did the others as she turned to her while giggling. "When are you going to tell Wendy?"

Chelsea blushed a little and became a bit flustered. "W-What do you mean by that?"

Leone's smile became wider. She always wanted to say this one line. Leone walked up to Chelsea a little closer. "You loveeee her don't you?" She giggled some more.

And just like that Chelsea's face went full on red. "S-S-Say what now!? How can you say such a thing!?"

The blonde was getting a kick out of this. "Come on Chelsea it's no secret anymore. I mean you've wanted to spend a lot more time with Wendy lately and I've seen the way you look at her."

The other girl became more nervous. "S-So?"

Mine sighed. "Look Chelsea, even I can tell you have something for Wendy. Just go ahead and tell her like Leone did. Hell, she'll be thankful you did and won't think of you differently. What's one more girl for her?"

Leone snickered at that. "Yeah, I know. Too bad you're not in this Mine since you're with Tatsumi and all."

The other girl scoffed. "Don't include me in this."

The blonde smiled and sighed. "Well even without you, it still kinda feels like Wendy has her own harem of girls made up of me, Chelsea, Chelia, and Esdeath unfortunately."

"You forgot about that one woman Wendy fought. What was her name again? The one who controlled killer plants." Mine was trying to remember her.

Leone snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah. I think her name was Cosmos. I guess Wendy beating her just made that woman more in love with her I guess."

Chelsea groaned in frustration. "Okay, can we please move on and not talk about this anymore? I don't want to be around here any longer."

That was something the other two could agree on. "Alright we'll be going now but we're going to have a bet soon after we get out of here with you confessing to Wendy or not in a week." Leone added.

Chelsea just facepalmed. "Really?" They continued on.

 **B**

While walking through the streets, Lubbock and Tatsumi were having a conversation. "So Tatsumi…do you have any plans for when the war is over?"

Tatsumi thought about the question for a bit. "Good question. I haven't thought about it. What about you Lubb?"

He just smiled as he already thought of that. "I've been running that bookstore for a while now. Maybe I'll turn it into a chain or something." And he had a sparkle in his eye. "And then when the time is right, I'll ask Najenda to marry me!"

Tatsumi sighed. "Of course, you would say that."

Wendy was the only one who didn't understand. "Wait. You want to marry Miss Najenda Lubbock?"

Both he and Tatsumi stopped and looked at each other then back at her. "You don't yet? Wow, I'm surprised." Lubbock smiled. "Fine, then I'll tell you my tale."

"Lubbock was in love with the boss way back when they were both in Imperial Army and followed her since she defected." Tatsumi summarized.

Lubbock wasn't happy about the explanation. "Don't freaking say it like that! It makes it sound so uncool!"

Still, Wendy was able to understand. "Ohh so that's why you call Miss Najenda by her name. But if you love her that much, why do you keep peeking at the other girls?"

Lubbock had an exasperated look on his face while Tatsumi laughed. Lubbock just growled. "I'm not having this discussion again!"

"Pardon me." All three looked ahead to see a woman approaching them. "Are you…Night Raid?"

Lubbock took a closer look at her. "You must be the contact."

The woman nodded. "Yes." She removed her hood and smiled at them.

 **B**

They followed the woman through some passageways in order to meet up with some others who were part of the resistance. Lubbock was honestly surprised by this. "I have to say I didn't expect a resistance this far into the Capital."

The woman lowered her head. "My father was once one of the Emperor's instructors but the Prime Minister accused him of having ulterior motives against the Empire and threw him and my mother into prison."

Lubbock put two and two together. "Well, that makes sense."

"I guess even the palace has more supporters for the Revolutionary Army then we thought. How did all you of avoid being detected with what's been going around?" Tatsumi asked.

The woman looked around the next area just be sure it was safe. "We've been very careful to avoid detection."

"So how does something like this even form?" Wendy asked.

"All of us have united as an anti-Minister bureaucratic party supporting the Revolutionary Army." The woman explained.

"And you'll help us find a way to gather them inside the palace right?" Lubbock wondered.

The woman nodded. "Yes, of course. All of us can't live this way anymore. Living in fear."

Tatsumi smiled at all of this. "This is great. I can't believe we have support like this."

Lubbock was still cautious, though. "Yeah but remember. We have to do this quietly as possible. We were chosen because of my stealth and your invisibility."

Wendy lowered her head. "And…also thank you for taking me along Lubbock."

He just smiled at her. "Hey, no worries. It's the least I could do after what you had to go through with Najenda. Is that still bothering you?"

The younger girl shook her head. "No, I'm fine now. I just…have to be more focused that's all." To be honest, she most likely tagged along because she didn't know what to do being in the base by herself.

Soon all of them arrived at the location where the rest of the resistance was. "This is it. Follow me."

As they were approaching the building, Wendy suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute." The others stopped as well and looked at her. She sniffed the air a few times. "I smell blood."

As soon as they heard that, Tatsumi and Lubbock looked over to the building. Lubbock looked down and saw a pool of blood. "That's not good."

The woman was instantly worried and ran up to the door and opened it. She and the others gasped at they saw. Bodies in their own blood on the floor. Wendy put her hand over her mouth in shock. Tatsumi had a bad feeling about this. "This isn't good. What happened here?"

Lubbock narrowed his eyes at the scene. "I don't know but we have to go. Now." Suddenly one of the bodies started to glow and inflate all of a sudden. "Move!" All of them jumped back to avoid the blast in time.

Tatsumi groaned as he held his head. "What was that?"

All of them heard laughing behind them. "Well, it took you long enough. I was getting a bit bored." They turned around see Syura sitting on a piece of rubble. "It was a pain finding these people but it was so worth it. It's finally nice to meet you Night Raid. You may know me as Syura."

Wendy became a bit nervous. _"He's the leader of Wild Hunt. Was this a trap?"_

Syura spotted Wendy and laughed. "Oh, what do we have here? A kid? I didn't know you took up babysitting. No matter. All of you still ended up in my trap."

Lubbock and Tatsumi discarded their disguises and readied their Imperial Arms. There was one question going through Lubbock's mind. _"How did he know we're with Night Raid? What got our cover blown?"_ This was a question he had to answer later.

Even if this was a bad situation for them, they still had an advantage. "You're still outnumbered!" Tatsumi declared.

Syura just grinned at him. "Oh really?" He snapped his fingers.

In an instant, three others appeared out of nowhere and surround them. Tatsumi instantly recognized one of them. "You? You're still alive?"

Suzuka giggled at him. "Did you really think you would be able to defeat one of the Rakshasa Demons that easily? I've been looking forward to meeting you again." Her being here explained why their cover was blown.

Lubbock looked around him. _"One of the Rakshasa Demons and the rest of Wild Hunt on us? This isn't looking good."_

Syura cackled at their situation. "So what's it going to be Night Raid? Surrender and die or fight and then die? Feel free to choose which one."

Tatsumi growled at him. "How's this for an answer!" He charged right at Syura with full intent to kill. However, just as he went near Syura, a sudden thunderbolt appeared in between them and sent Tatsumi back. Lightning was crackling around the dust where this new figure appeared. Everyone had a feeling that the situation turned for the worse. "W-What the…"

The dust was beginning to clear. "It seems a few rats have found their way in."

Once the dust cleared, Syura smiled as who it was. "Well, glad to see you joined the party as well you old geezer."

The figure looked back at him. "So, you're the one who led them here." He looked back at Tatsumi and the others. "No matter. I'll eliminate the enemy standing before me." Suzuka was a little disappointed that he was going to fight Tatsumi instead. He took a step forward. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Great General Budo and I am sworn to protect his majesty from any enemy that threatens him!"

Wendy gasped quietly when she heard his name. _"Budo? Najenda told me about him before. He's on the same level as Esdeath."_ If she had to compare the two generals, Budo was far scarier.

Budo removed his cape. "All of you are villainous trash threatening the Empire and now all of you are finished! Prepare to face the wrath of my Imperial Arms, the Thunder God's Rage Adramelech!"

This was without a doubt the worse situation Wendy and the others were in right now and Syura was enjoying it. _"Wild Hunt's ambush along with Budo helping us. This is checkmate Night Raid and the credit all belongs to me, Syura!"_


	43. The Dragon's Desperation

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Forty Three: The Dragon's Desperation

The situation Wendy was in was the worst she had even been in so far. Wild Hunt behind her and Budo who is said to be just as powerful as Esdeath in front. There was no chance of escaping whatsoever and the only option she, Tatsumi and Lubbock had now was to survive. Budo was preparing for his first attack. "Now feel my power rebel scum!" He rushed toward over to Tatsumi and took a swing at him with his Imperial Arms, Adramelech.

However, he managed to jump back a bit before the attack could hit him but he still felt the shocking power behind Budo's attack through Incursio's sword. The attack still managed to send him away from Lubbock and Wendy who were concerned about what just happened to him. "Tatsumi!"

Luckily Tatsumi managed to keep his balance while skidding across the ground and came to a stop but still felt the effects of the attack. He was breathing slightly heavily. "How did he do that? He didn't even touch me."

Budo was walking over towards him. "Impressive. There aren't that many who can dodge my attack. I see strong determination in your eyes."

Tatsumi glared at him and stabbed Incursio into the ground. **"INCURSIO!"** Like Wave's Imperial Arms, the Tyrant Dragon which made up of Incursio's armor appeared and roared. The dragon enveloped Tatsumi and he put on the armor. He twirled his polearm around and jumped toward Budo.

Lubbock knew he needed help if they were to have a shot of defeating him. "Careful with that guy Tatsumi!" He started to run over to him.

However, Syura just giggled. In the next instant, he suddenly appeared in front of Lubbock as he delivered a punch which Lubbock was able to block. Needless to say, Lubbock was surprised by this as was Wendy. _"How did he do that?"_

Syura gestured at Lubbock. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you. The rest of you stay out of this. This one is all mine." He brought his own Imperial Arms Shambhala.

Dorothea scoffed at his words. "Then what's the point of us being here if he's going to have all the fun?"

Suzuka looked over to Wendy and smiled. "Well, I guess we can take the one that's left."

Wendy was instantly worried for both Tatsumi and Lubbock since they're up against powerful enemies. She had to decide which one she had to help. However, before the young dragon slayer could decide, she was suddenly grabbed from behind and was put in a hold by Suzuka. She struggled to break free. "H-Hey! Let me go! Let me go!"

Already Suzuka liked her. "My aren't you a feisty one?"

While Wendy was struggling to break free of Suzuka's hold, Dorothea grinned wickedly as she rushed over to the younger girl. "Little brats like you need to be drained and pacified!" She opened her mouth and bit into Wendy's left shoulder hard. Wendy screamed loudly in pain. Dorothea noticed something different about Wendy's blood. _"This…this blood. I've never tasted anything so divine before!"_

Wendy had to think of something and fast. She gritted her teeth. "Now…" Suzuka noticed that the young dragon slayer's body was beginning to glow. **"Arms!"** The sudden increase in power managed to blow back both Suzuka and Dorothea.

The alchemist slid across the ground to a stop while being a bit pissed that her meal was interrupted. She licked her teeth trying to have one last taste of the blood she was having from before. _"Damn it. I got too into drinking her. I need to have more of it."_

Wendy was breathing was slightly heavy and put her hand on her shoulder. She brought up her hand to see her own blood. _"That was too close."_

Suddenly, she heard someone else coming towards her. Wendy turned to see Izou coming right at her with his sword drawn. "Now my Kousetsu, you shall feed." He was coming in too fast for Wendy to dodge. With no time to think, Wendy put up her arm to block the attack. Izou thought it was pointless since his sword would easily cut through it. However, he was proven wrong as Wendy's arm was able to stop his attack completely and was uninjured. Izou opened one of his eyes in surprise. _"No. How is that possible?"_

Wendy was able to put up her Armor spell just in time. The wind surrounded her hand and struck Izou in the chest with her palm. **"Sky Dragon's Tempest Palm!"** The attack sent Izou away from her and crashed into the ground.

Seeing the attack now made Suzuka curious about something. _"That's strange. What was that attack she just did? It didn't look like it was from an Imperial Arms unless you count that bracelet of hers."_

Dorothea was having the same thoughts. _"What the hell did she do? Does this brat have an Imperial Arms? No. That bracelet isn't one so how can she use an attack like that?"_ More questions came to her. She smiled at that. _"It seems there's more to this little girl than meets the eye. Maybe I can use her as an experiment."_

The young dragon slayer didn't have any more time to waste. She had to help either Tatsumi or Lubbock and quick. However, that still wasn't an option for her since Suzuka quickly came at her and struck her into the air. Luckily, Wendy was able to block the attack but was still able to tell how powerful it was. _"She's strong."_ The wind gathered around her leg. **"Sky Dragon's Aerial Arrow!"** She sent her own air blade kick right at the Rakshasa Demon.

Suzuka jumped back to avoid the attack. She was rather impressed by her opponent. _"I see now. She can do attacks like that without an Imperial Arms. How interesting."_

She stretched out her fingers and they wrapped around Wendy's leg. The younger girl gasped when she saw that. "W-What is that?"

Suzuka chuckled. "How about you come down from up there?!" She swung her arms down and that along brought Wendy crashing into the ground. Suzuka retracted one of her hand's fingers and used her other to bring Wendy to her quickly. As soon as she came in close enough, Suzuka punched Wendy hard in the stomach. The force of the blow was powerful enough to shatter a human's ribs. However, something felt off to her. She didn't feel the younger girl's ribs break under her attack.

Wendy just growled as the wind surrounded her leg once again. **"Sky Dragon's Claw!"** Her attack struck to the side of Suzuka's face and released her hold on the young dragon slayer.

The attack sent her flying across the ground and crashed into her. Oddly enough she was relishing in the pain. _"What incredible strength. I've never felt such power before."_

It was going to be a while before Suzuka was able to stand up again. Now that one was out of the way, there was only one more to go before Wendy could figure out what to do next. Speaking of the next one, she suddenly felt a very powerful blow to the side and sent her away. The young dragon slayer managed to regain her balance and land on the ground. Even with her Armor spell on, Wendy still felt how strong the attack was. She narrowed her eyes at Dorothea. _"She's stronger than she looks."_

The alchemist grinned at the young dragon slayer. "Well, I have to admit you're the most interesting person I've come across upon. Not only you have the most delicious blood I've tasted in my life, you're also capable of doing attacks without the use of an Imperial Arms. You'll be my most favored test subject yet once I get my hands on you." Despite how she looked, Wendy knew this girl wasn't any less dangerous.

Dorothea kept licking her teeth. She couldn't get enough of the blood she had from before. Never before had she have a craving like this. _"I must have more. I must have all of it."_ She jumped over to where Wendy was. "You're mine!"

Wendy rushed toward her opponent instead of avoiding her attack. There was only one way to settle this here and now. The wind gathered around her arm. The young dragon slayer stuck Dorothea first before the other girl had a chance to pull off her next move. **"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** The attack sent Dorothea away from Wendy and crashed into the ground as well. While the alchemist was down for the time being, the young dragon slayer cringed in pain coming from her shoulder and held it. Her breathing became heavier. _"I need to finish this quickly."_

Dorothea groaned in pain as she slowly stood up. _"Damn that was a strong attack. Taking her down is going to be more difficult than I thought."_ Off to the corner of her eyes, she saw Suzuka starting to stand up as well. She smiled as the alchemist thought up the next move. Dorothea started to walk around the younger girl. "You're pretty strong for a brat but I bet even you have your limitations." She rushed over to Wendy and Suzuka did the same. "You can't attack us at the same time! You're finished!"

Wendy looked back and forth between Dorothea and Suzuka. She waved her arm across. **"Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!"** A sudden whirlwind appeared around the young dragon slayer.

Naturally, both of her opponents didn't expect this and were caught up in the attack. Both of them screamed. "Are you freaking kidding me!?"

"How many tricks does this kid have?!"

The two of them were sent out of the attack in opposite directions and the whirlwind vanished. With Dorothea and Suzuka out of the way now, Wendy could now help out the others. The tough question now is which one? _"Tatsumi or Lubbock? Which one needs my help more?"_ Tatsumi was fighting against someone who was on the same level as Esdeath and Lubbock was fighting against the leader of Wild Hunt. The two choices tore her apart. She wanted to be there for the both of them but couldn't. Ultimately she made her decision and started to follow Tatsumi's scent to see where he went. _"I'm sorry Lubbock. We'll come help you once we're finished with Budo."_

 **B**

Syura threw a few knives at Lubbock but he blocked them with his wires. He then sent them right at Syura but he disappeared. "What the?"

Syura appeared behind him. "Don't forget to look behind you Night Raid!" He struck Lubbock on the back. Lubbock used the momentum of the attack to distance himself from Syura. Something felt off when Syura punched him. He took a closer look at his opponent and smiled. "Well, what do we have here? I never pegged you to be a seamstress." Lubbock just held his side while looking at Syura. "Oh don't worry your pretty little head. I'll tell you a little secret." He held up his Imperial Arms. "This here is my Imperial Arms. The Dimensional Formation Shambhala. It has the power to teleport me or my opponents…" He disappeared in front of Lubbock and reappeared behind him. "To anywhere I left my mark!"

Lubbock turned around but Syura disappeared again. He had a good picture what his opponents Imperial Arms could really do. _"He can manipulate space."_

"But the damn thing does kinda wear me down so I couldn't use it in quick succession until recently." Syura turned around and injected himself with some serum. "Then I found this stuff when I arrived in the Capital!" Markers began to appear all over the place. "It really lets me cut loose if you will! As you can see I placed markers all over the place!" He disappeared and then reappeared next to Lubbock as he took a swing with his knife. Lubbock avoided the attack and jumped back. "You're not going to run?" Lubbock looked back to see Syura behind him. He had to gain some distance between them and started running away. However, no matter where he ran to, Syura wasn't too far behind. "What's wrong? Are you giving up already?"

Lubbock's options were severely limited at this point. _"Damn it. No matter where I go, he's always on me."_ He sent some of his wires to the higher points of the buildings and leaped up into the air. _"_ _He can't get to me where he didn't place markers."_

Syura had to admit he was rather impressed by his opponent's thinking. However, that was proved useless as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Lubbock in the air and struck him down to the ground. The impact left a crater and Lubbock was in severe pain. Syura giggled at what he was seeing. "Aw what's wrong? Feeling pissy already?"

Lubbock groaned in pain as he started to sit up. "So you can put markers in the air as well?"

Syura grinned at him. "Bingo. Did you really think you'd be safe anywhere? You have nowhere to run."

 **B**

Meanwhile back to Tatsumi's fight against Budo, it wasn't going very well. Budo's attack ripped through the ground and continued his relentless attacks on Tatsumi. His next attack missed him but the electricity left behind destroyed the ground following the electricity's path. Tatsumi fought him long enough to figure out Budo's fighting style. "His attacks are may be powerful but they're exaggerated. I can take him." He charged at the great general head on. Budo took a swing at Tatsumi but he jumped out of the attack's way and into the air. He then attacked Budo from above with his polearm.

Budo blocked the attack with Adramelech and pushed Tatsumi away. He landed on the ground and the two stared at each other. Budo had to be honest he was quite impressed with his opponent. "Young man, I am curious to know what your name is. Or perhaps you assassins do not possess names."

Tatsumi at least had to honor the question. "It's Tatsumi."

The great general evaluated his opponent. _"Tatsumi is it? He seems to be sincere and honest enough. He shows no hesitation and I can only imagine the level of strength he gained through training. Even so…I will bring down any of those who bring harm to his Imperial majesty!"_ His power alone was able to destroy the ground underneath him. He was about to unleash his next attack.

 **"** **Sky Dragon's Raging Storm!"** Budo looked up to see another attack coming at him and it hit him.

Tatsumi was surprised when he saw Wendy land next to him. "Wendy? What are you doing here? Where's Lubbock?" He saw the young dragon slayer's shoulder and gasped. "What happened to your shoulder?!"

Wendy had to disregard his questions. "I'll answer that later. As for Lubbock, I don't know. Right now we have to focus on the enemy before us."

Both of them looked in front to see Budo out of Wendy's attack unaffected. He looked at the young dragon slayer. "You're the child I saw from before. I take it that you must be a member of Night Raid as well. That means you too must be dealt with accordingly."

Wendy readied herself for the upcoming fight. "I'm not scared of you."

Budo noticed something in the younger girl's eyes. _"This child…"_

The young dragon slayer spread her arms out. **"Arms and Armor!"** Both she and Tatsumi were glowing. She hoped that this would be enough.

Budo saw the challenge and slammed both of his gauntlets together. "If both of you are feeling confident, then I suggest you attack while you still can!" Both of them came right at him. Electricity was coming out of Budo's gauntlets and roared as he raised both arms into the air. Both Wendy and Tatsumi gasped before a large powerful lighting attack came out from the ground and enveloped them both. The two of them screamed together.

 **B**

Lubbock gasped when he heard the screams of his teammates and looked over to where they came from. "Tatsumi! Wendy!" He was suddenly grabbed from behind by the woman who led them here in the first place. Lubbock struggled to break free. "H-Hey what are you doing?"

The woman whimpered. "I'm sorry but I have to do this. I have to do this for my mother and father."

While this was going on, Syura was walking over to the both of them. As he did, Syura raised his knife and slashed the woman's neck as she fell back onto the ground. "Didn't I tell you not to interfere? Stupid toys like you outta know better than messing with my plans."

Lubbock turned to him not believing what he said. "She's a…toy to you?"

Syura laughed. "You got that right. Everything from these fools to the Capital itself. All of them are my toys! Soon I'll leave my old man in the dust and I'll be crowned emperor!" He didn't hear anything from Lubbock. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're quitting now?"

"No. It's over and you've lost." With one quick move, Lubbock sliced off Syura's hand holding Shambhala with one of Cross-Tail's wires.

It took him a minute to realize what happened and looked at his arm where his hand once was and grabbed it while he screamed in pain. Lubbock took his Imperial Arms. "Don't move or I'll take off something bigger off of you next time."

Now Syura was pissed. "Damn you!" He then noticed something or a lot of somethings around him. He looked around and there were wires everywhere. "What is this?!"

"A barrier of World Severing String. I only have a little left but I have enough to pull this off."

Syura gritted his teeth. "You son of a bitch! You planned this while you were running didn't you!?"

Lubbock glared at him. "You have yourself to blame. You gave me plenty of time. All of your gloating and showing off gave me a pretty good idea where your markers are now."

Syura snarled at Lubbock. "You little shit! Just you wait until I get my hands on you! Once I do, I'll make sure to crush one of your balls!"

"You're in no position to make threats. I have a few questions to ask you Syura." Suddenly, he felt a stab to his lower back and dropped Syura's Imperial Arms. He looked behind to see that the woman was the one who did it. "Y-You?"

The woman removed the knife and took a few steps back. "Please, lord Syura. I did what you asked me to. Please…release my…family…" She dropped dead while Lubbock fell to one knee.

Syura just laughed at the request. "Sorry, my dear but poor mommy and daddy died a long time ago." He laughed a bit more while picking up his Imperial Arms. "Well, it's been fun but I believe we should wrap this up now." He raised Shambhala over Lubbock. "I'm feeling generous showing you my Trump Card. Bon voyage Night Raid. You're off to the ends of the earth! His Imperial Arms glowed a bright purple light and a large marker appeared underneath them. A light was suddenly overtaking Lubbock while he screamed and he vanished. Lubbock then found himself in a space like area. _"No one has ever made it back from there. You're going to die in the emptiness of space Night Raid."_ Syura laughed at the thought he had won. However, that wasn't proven to be true as several of Lubbock's wires started to drag him toward the portal. He couldn't believe this was happening. "No… that son of a bitch."

Lubbock was using the last of his strength to pull Syura through the portal. "It doesn't matter if it's this world or the next. Nothing can break the World Severing String. Not even an Imperial Arms that can control space!" He successfully pulled Syura through the portal. Both of them struggled but Lubbock smiled at the situation they were in. "So here we are again."

Syura was beginning to tire of this. "God damn it!" He used his Imperial Arms to create another portal to escape.

Lubbock wasn't going to let that happen. "I don't think so!" He used the last of his string to make a spear and threw it at Syura. It impaled him in the chest. "It's only fair that we finish this now. If I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me!"

Syura grabbed ahold of the spear while being in pain. "I'm not going to die here. I haven't had my fill of fun yet turning this Empire into something I see fit!"

Lubbock smiled at him. "It may be crazy but I somehow get the idea."

Panic soon took over Syura. "No, I'm not supposed to die yet. I have so much more to do!"

This was it as it was the perfect time for Lubbock. "So, you want to change the world huh? Of course, you do. Everyone does. Still, that doesn't give you the right to treat others like playthings and treat them like they're nothing!" He pulled back the wires and the ones around Syura's heart sliced it to pieces. After Syura's death, the light enveloped them both and they started to fall from the sky. As they were, Lubbock brought up his Imperial Arms as it barely had any of its wires left. "Thanks for helping me all this time…Cross-Tail…" He let go of Cross-Tail and it broke into pieces. Lubbock then closed his eyes and awaited his death.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Wendy and Tatsumi were on the ground breathing heavily and just as injured. Even fighting together they weren't having much luck against Budo. Wendy didn't know they could win this. Suddenly she caught a familiar scent and looked up into the sky. She gasped. "Tatsumi!" She pointed up to the sky.

Tatsumi looked up as well and saw Lubbock falling. Budo did as well and saw Syura falling but he could tell something was wrong. _"So the brat died after all."_

Wendy looked over to Budo and saw an opportunity. The Wind surrounded her body and launched herself at him. **"** **Sky Dragon's Soar Charge!"** Budo noticed the attack too late and it sent him away from her and Tatsumi. She landed on the ground and turned him. "Tatsumi! Save Lubbock and get out of here!"

Tatsumi couldn't believe what he heard. "But Wendy-"

"But nothing! Save him now! I'll hold Budo off while you make your escape." She saw Budo starting to stand up. "Just go! I'll catch up with you when I can."

Tatsumi hated to admit it but she was right. This was their only chance. He jumped into the air to where Lubbock was and caught him in his arms. Tatsumi saw how injured his friend was. _"Lubb. I can't imagine what you went through fighting that guy but you did it. You killed the leader of Wild Hunt. Don't worry. Once we get back to the hideout, I'll patch up your wounds."_ He looked back to see Wendy still on the ground. _"Wendy, I hope you make it back to us. You have to."_ He fled the area with an injured Lubbock in tow.

Budo saw the whole thing and it left him bitter. He let two Night Raid assassins escape under his watch. However, one was still left before him. Budo looked at the young dragon slayer in the eye. "You have made a very foolish choice child. Do you think sacrificing yourself will help your allies?"

Wendy just glared back without a hint of hesitation in her eyes. "I'm not sacrificing myself. I'll make it back to them no matter what. All I have to do is beat you."

Budo saw that same look again in her eyes. That made him quite curious about something. "Tell me this child. Care to tell me your name? There aren't quite many children like you."

Wendy clenched her hands tightly. "My name is Wendy Marvel and I'm the sky dragon slayer from a world called Earthland."

Hearing that reminded Budo of something he heard from before. He then remembered what it was. "Ah, I see. You must be the one who defeated Esdeath. How surprising and that look in your eyes. Despite you being a child, I can tell you've experienced many battles. However, do you really think you have what it takes to defeat me?"

The answer was simple to her. "I don't need to beat you. I just need to knock you out!" She pulled back her arm and the wind surrounded it. Wendy jumped toward Budo with her arm extended forward. **"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"**

Budo saw her coming and pulled back his own arm with lightning discharging from his Imperial Arms. He thrust his arm forward and the two attacks struck against each other. The wind and electricity struggled to overcome one another. The great general was impressed by this strange power of his opponent. "You're powerful for someone of your age but in the end…" He increased his voltage and his lightning was able to overcome Wendy's wind. "You're still just a child!" The young dragon slayer felt the power of the lightning going through her and screamed. The attack sent her off in the air away from Budo but he jumped over to her and was above Wendy. He pulled back his arm around and struck Wendy with the Adramelech's piston. The piston shot down Wendy to the ground along with another powerful lighting attack with it. Budo landed on the ground and saw his handiwork. Wendy was lying on the scorched ground created by his attack. It seemed he was the victor of the battle. That is until he saw the young dragon slayer slowly rise up and stood up despite the injuries the great general had given her. "Despite the damage I've inflicted upon you, you're still able to stand. Impressive for a child of your age. However…do you honestly think you can keep this up? I can't imagine you lasting much longer."

Wendy just glared angrily at the great general. "I don't care how strong you are. I will make it back to them. Like I told you before, I don't need to beat you. I just need a strong enough attack to knock you out and I have just the power to do it." A powerful blast of cold wind erupted out of her. Budo instantly sensed a sudden change in her aura. He prepared for whatever Wendy had in store. "Now!" Her appearance started to change. **_"CHANGE MODE! ICE SKY DRAG-"_** Wendy gasped as she felt a powerful, painful sensation coursing through her body. She grabbed her chest and brought up her other hand to cough into. When she removed her hand from her mouth, Wendy's eyes widened with shock at what she saw. "Blood? But I…don't…under…" She quickly fainted and fell down to the ground.

Budo didn't quite understand what happened. Not soon after Wendy collapsed, Suzuka and the other two members of Wild Hunt appeared also wondering what just happened. Whatever did happen, Budo didn't care. He turned to the three. "Take her now and throw her in a prison cell but make sure that demon I've heard about doesn't hear about this. I will go to the Minister and tell him what has transpired today."

All of them nodded. Dorothea looked around and noticed something. "Where's Syura?"

Budo already started to leave. "The boy had gotten himself killed." Those were the last words he spoke to them.

Hearing that surprised the alchemist. Her reaction was normal. "Well, crap. That sucks."

 **B**

In the Minster's room, Budo broke the news to him. Honest dropped whatever food he had and started to cry. "No…it can't be. My son, Syura dead?" He cried for his son's death. "Syura! My worrisome foolish son! How could you leave me!?" The Minister suddenly stopped crying. "Oh well. Can't change the past, can we? Although it's shameful that two of those Night Raid assassins got away."

Budo had something to say about that. "It may not be much of a consolation prize but I did manage to capture one of their friends. It's the one who defeated Esdeath and a young girl at that."

Hearing that made Honest very interested. "Oh, is that so? Well, I suppose I'll count that. Now the question is what to do with this child." He took a bite out of a chicken leg. "If we are to subdue the rebels, perhaps we can make an example out of her. It has to be bold so maybe some sort of torture we can do to her?"

Budo had other ideas. "You're still depraved as ever I see. Punishing her requires a higher grade of cruelty. I have a few suggestions."

Suddenly they heard the door open and Esdeath walked in. "I'm sorry for the sudden intrusion but I couldn't help but overhear the conversation. If I may, I would like that job to be mine." Honest had no problem with that. Who to do better than her? Esdeath however, had a motive of her own. _"_ _Wendy…I won't let anyone else take you away from me."_

 **B**

Bells were going off in the Capital as people gathered around to see a post declaring an announcement. Najenda and the rest of Night Raid who were wearing cloaks couldn't believe what they just read. Leone suddenly felt sick to her stomach. _"No way. This can't be real right? It can't be real."_

Chelsea felt the same way. Maybe even worse. She couldn't stop shaking. _"Wendy…oh god no."_ What they read on the poster said the following:

 _Public execution of the insurgent Wendy._

 _Time: 15:00_

 _Executioners: General Esdeath and General Budo_


	44. The Dragon's Request

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Forty Four: The Dragon's Request

Leone roared as she slammed Tatsumi against the wall inside of the hideout located in the bookstore Lubbock manages. He clearly knew she was pissed. Not just pissed. Extremely pissed. The blonde was furious beyond recognition. "God damn it Tatsumi! How could you let this happen?! Because of you now, Wendy's going to be executed!"

It made sense that Tatsumi was scared. This was the angriest he had seen Leone become. "J-Just hold on sis. Try to calm down."

Saying that only made Leone angrier and she lifted him up the wall. "Calm down!? You want me to calm down!? The girl that I love is going to die by the hands of Esdeath and you want me to calm down!?"

Tatsumi had to say something else quick. "Look I thought she would catch up with us after she fought against Budo. I honestly did."

Leone's grip on him tightened. "Then you should've helped her!"

"That's enough Leone." She turned to Najenda who still remained calm after what she had seen. "All of us are upset as you are but blaming Tatsumi and being angry at him won't get you anywhere."

The blonde scoffed as she let go. "Fine then. I'll just go to the execution grounds and save her myself! I won't let any of you stop me!" She was clearly not thinking straight.

Akame understood why her friend was acting this way but her thinking was irrational. "You must know that this is a trap to draw us out."

Leone glared at her. "So what? I don't give a damn! If you're not going to help me, then get the hell out of my way! I'm not letting her being executed. "

Everyone else in Night Raid looked at each other and then back at the blonde. "You really are really stupid you know that?" Mine stated.

Leone snarled at her. "What was that?"

Chelsea had to clear this up quick. "What Mine is trying to say we won't stop you this time."

The Leone didn't expect to hear. Akame smiled at her. "We're going to help you to get Wendy back."

Even if the blonde was grateful for that, she shook her head. "Are you nuts?"

"You're the one who's nuts." Leone turned to Mine. "You're all gung ho about saving Wendy. If you have the rest of us, we'll have a better chance of saving her."

That was something everyone didn't expect Mine to say. "You seriously mean that? Do you remember what you said the last time Wendy was captured?" Tatsumi pointed out.

Of course, Mine remembered. "I know what I said last time but that was back when Wendy was still new to us. A lot has changed since then. She's a teammate and a friend to us all right?" All of them nodded since she had a good point.

"It's my fault." All of them turned to Lubbock who was being tended by Susanoo while looking guilty. "I was the one who let Wendy tag along with Tatsumi and me. If I didn't, none of this would happen. Even getting this…" He held up Syura's Imperial Arms, Shambhala for the others to see. "Isn't freaking worth it if she's captured."

Najenda understood how he felt. He was more upset about how this was his fault that Wendy was captured over the fact that he lost Cross-Tail. Tatsumi thought otherwise. "You may be right but think about what could've happened if she wasn't there with us. You've could've ended up dead. In fact…" He turned to the rest of the team. "Just think about how many of us wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for Wendy. If anything, we owe her the most. Right sis? Everyone turned to her. "You're the one who decided to bring her in with us since that night. If any of us would be in the same position as her, she would do the same to save us. "

Leone lowered her head. He had a very good point. If they had not met Wendy at that night, things could've ended up very differently for them. She smiled. "Yeah, you're right Tatsumi. We owe her a lot more."

"Then it's settled!" Everyone looked over to Najenda who had a confident smile. "If they're holding an execution to lower the Revolutionary Army's morale, then we have to put a stop to it. I'm declaring this as an emergency rescue mission." Her smile quickly faded. "However, in doing this, we will be facing against two of the Empire's mightiest, General Esdeath and Great General Budo.

Mine heard that name again and couldn't help but be curious. "Who's this Budo guy?"

"He's the only one with the title of the Great General and has the loyalty of every soldier. His Imperial Arms, Adramelech is very powerful. He won't be easy to defeat." Akame explained.

Already that spelled bad news. "So we're going up against someone like him along with Esdeath huh? Bring it on I'm not scared of him."

"You should be careful sis." The blonde looked over to Tatsumi. "That guy is no joke. He's really strong and neither Wendy nor I even with her enhance spells stood a chance against him."

That was what Najenda feared the most. She looked over to her Imperial Arms. "In that case, Susanoo are you ready to use your trump card?"

He nodded at her. "Yes. Give the word and I'll use it." It was settled then. "Then it's decided. We will show up at the execution grounds and take down anyone who stands in our way. Even if it's Esdeath and Budo!"

While everyone else was prepared for the upcoming battle, Lubbock couldn't share their enthusiasm. "I wish I could go with all of you but I can't do anything at the moment. The least I can do now is figure out how the thing works." He studied his newly acquired Imperial Arms.

Chelsea felt the same way. "I want to help out too but I can't do anything in this fight." She looked over to Leone. "So try extra hard for the both of us Leone."

The blonde smiled at her. "You got it." She looked at her hand and closed it tightly. _"Just hold on Wendy. We will get you out of this, no matter what."_

 **B**

Wendy started to come and opened her eyes as she sat up. She found herself inside of a cell with an old tattered bed. The young dragon slayer coughed a few times. _"What happened to me?"_ Images of her last battle flashed through her mind. _"That's right. I was going to fight Budo using my Ice Sky Dragon Mode. Then that random pain just appeared running through me and that sensation….I felt it before."_ The sky dragon slayer still felt a slight pain coming from her shoulder and looked to see that the blood on it dried up.

"Oh look. She's awake." Wendy gasped quietly as she turned to see Dorothea right outside her cell door.

The young dragon slayer's first thought was busting out but that was a very bad choice. She didn't feel strong enough to take out multiple guards. Not to mention Budo might show up along with the rest of Wild Hunt. "W-What are you doing here?"

The alchemist smirked as she opened the door and walked over to her. "What do you think? I'm here to finish what I've started." She forced Wendy down and was on top of her. The younger girl felt incredibly scared as to what Dorothea was about to do. She couldn't break out of the other girl's unusually strong hold on her arms. "Your blood is just too good. I still can't forget the taste in my mouth. I want more of it." She licked her lips at the sight of Wendy's neck. "I'm going to enjoy every second of tasting your blood and once I'm done, I'll use your body for all kinds of experiments just to see how it works." Dorothea started to inch her mouth towards the younger girl's neck. Wendy tried to struggle but found it useless. It was like all of her strength was drained away.

Just as Dorothea was about to bite into her next victim's neck, a powerful, horrible feeling overcame her and stopped. She gasped and looked back to see Esdeath behind her with a malicious intent to kill look in her eyes. Safe to say the alchemist was scared shitless. Wendy also saw her and couldn't decide if she was glad or horrified that the general was here. "Get off of her right now if you ever value your pathetic life and don't you ever touch her again."

Dorothea didn't need to be told twice. She instantly removed herself from Wendy and ran straight out of the door. _"Jeez, I've never been so afraid in my life from one person. What a terrifying woman she is!"_

Wendy was able to sit up again but this time, Esdeath towered over her. She made her decision. The young girl was terrified. "Wendy…" Out of nowhere she just hugged the young dragon slayer. The general couldn't help but not like how the way she was reunited with Wendy. Yes, she wanted to see the younger girl again but not under these circumstances. It was like that old woman back in Kyoroch said. She would see the young dragon slayer again not the way she thought. Esdeath separated from the hug and stared at Wendy with loving eyes. "I'm so happy and relieved to see you again even under these conditions."

Wendy couldn't share the same feelings. She glared at the older woman. "I don't care what you do to me. I won't join you."

Of course, she would say that but that didn't matter now. "That's not important now. All that matters to me is…" She started to near her face to Wendy's. However, Esdeath stopped herself halfway as she remembered the last time she impulsively kissed Wendy. It didn't end well. She had to hold herself back just this one time. Instead, she caressed the younger girl's cheek with her hand. "Wendy…please be by my side. If you do, I'll make sure everything you've done will be overlooked."

A good offer but the young dragon slayer shook her head. "I'm sorry but I won't."

Esdeath expected this. However, she won't give up that easily. "You do realize what will happen to you if you don't take this offer. You will be executed. Just tell me anything you want to make you join me."

Wendy was about to refuse but then she thought up of an idea. She was within the palace close to Kurome. This was her chance. Even though Najenda advised against it, Wendy still couldn't go through it. It wasn't for her sake. It was for Akame's. "Anything you say right?"

The general had a glimpse of hope in her eyes. "Yes. Anything within reason."

The young dragon slayer knew what she was about to do. She let out a deep sigh. "Take me to Kurome. I won't do anything bad to her I promise."

An odd request but anything to make her be with the general. "Fine. I'll allow it but if you do anything like trying to escape, you will be killed."

Wendy narrowed her eyes at the general. "I know that. I won't try anything that stupid."

Esdeath stood up. "Then let us go."

 **B**

The two girls were walking through the hallway. Wendy wasn't wearing any chains as they were headed to Kurome's room but she didn't need any. Not when Esdeath was so close to her. They soon approached the door and Esdeath opened it. The opening of the door caught Wave's and Run's attention as they were still looking over Kurome. She hadn't become any better since she fainted. Wave gasped when he saw the general walk in. "Commander? What are you doing here?" His question was answered when he saw Wendy walk in as well. He had heard of Wendy's capture but didn't expect this. "Wendy? Why is she here?"

Esdeath crossed her arms under her breasts. "It's a request from Wendy. She wanted to see Kurome." She looked over at her subordinate who was lying in bed. What she worried before came to pass. She couldn't continue any longer.

Run was curious why the young dragon slayer wanted to see Kurome. "And what does she want with Kurome."

Wendy walked over to where Kurome was. Esdeath was prepared for anything the younger girl planned on doing to her. The young dragon slayer looked over the bedridden girl. "Please forgive me for doing this." She slowly removed the covers.

Wave didn't understand what she was doing. "Why did you do that for?"

The young dragon slayer ignored him and checked Kurome's pulse. "Her pulse is weak and I can tell there's been extensive damage to her body." Wendy had heard that Kurome was subjected to drug testing on her body and how much it wreaked havoc on it from Akame. If Wendy had one weakness, it was that she couldn't bear not doing anything while someone was suffering. Even if it was an enemy and a sister to Akame. Kurome opened one eye to see Wendy looking over her. Wendy gave her a sympathetic look. "Do you remember what you said to me before Kurome? How all of you know everything about me? The truth is that there's one thing you don't know about me." She placed her hands over Kurome's body.

To everyone's surprise, her hands started to glow. Wave didn't know what was going on. "W-What are you doing to her?" Wendy continued to ignore him and focused on Kurome. The light from her hands glowed brighter. Kurome suddenly gasped for air and was breathing heavily. That was Wendy's cue to stop. Kurome sat up while still breathing deeply as she could. Wave instantly went over to her side. "Kurome! Kurome are you alright?"

She continued to breathe deeply and felt completely different. "I'm fine. In fact, I feel so much better. I'm…not in pain anymore and I can breathe better." She turned to Wendy. "You…just what did you do to me?"

Wendy just stared at the other girl. "I removed every ailment that was destroying your body. You shouldn't be feeling any of the effects anymore. As all of you know, I'm a dragon slayer. However, my primary magic is different from the others. In my world, it's a lost magic known as healing magic."

Everyone else in the room gasped when they heard that. Esdeath couldn't believe what she heard. _"She's a healer with the power to completely heal any form of injury or sickness. I had no idea she possessed such ability. Wendy…you're far more of a gem than I realize."_

The young dragon slayer sighed as she turned around to Esdeath. "I'm done now. Can you take me to…my…cell…?" She fainted once again. The sudden collapsed worried most of the Jaegers. "Wendy!" Esdeath rushed over to her and picked up the young dragon slayer as she checked her forehead. Something was obviously wrong. _"She's running a fever but how did she become ill?"_ She also noticed that her breathing was in short breaths. The general had no idea what was happening to the younger girl or how to help her.

 **B**

Wendy started to open her eyes once again and found herself back in her cell on the bed. Except this time she felt slightly worse. She instantly knew something was wrong. It was the same fainting spell as before. To make matters worse, this kind of sickness she has, Wendy had experienced it before. _"It can't be…"_

"Wendy…" She turned her head to see Esdeath standing over her. The young dragon slayer clearly saw worry in the older woman's eyes. "What happened to you? Why are you suddenly sick?"

There was no way she was going to tell Esdeath the truth. If this is what she thought it was…there was nothing the general could do to help. She decided to feign ignorance. "I…I don't know."

Esdeath sighed. "Well whatever it is, it doesn't matter now. I've fulfilled your request and that means you're ready to join with me."

The young dragon slayer turned away from her which made the general curious. "About that…I lied." The general's eyes widened with shock. Wendy decided to look back at her. "I healed Kurome for Akame's sake. I have no reason in joining to your side."

Esdeath clenched her hands tightly. "But if you do, everything against you will be dropped. You'll be released and I can give you the treatment you need. I've already made the preparations."

"And I still refuse! I won't join the Empire!" Wendy was able to stand up in front of Esdeath.

The general gritted her teeth. "Then don't think of it joining the Empire. Think of it as joining me and we can be together!"

"I won't be with someone who only understands war and bloodshed! I'm already in love with someone else!" Wendy gasped at what she said.

She saw the horrified look on Esdeath's face. At this point, she didn't know what to think All she knew was that Wendy's heart belonged to someone else. Then she remembered a certain bracelet the younger girl always treasured. "I see…and I supposed it's the same person that gave you that bracelet." Wendy already didn't like where this was going. In an instant, Esdeath smacked the young dragon slayer to the floor and stepped on the arm where her bracelet was.

Esdeath forcefully took it off and held it in her hand. Wendy was starting to panic. "What are you doing?"

The general glared at her. "If I can't have you…then neither can this person you spoke of since you will never see each other again." She instantly froze the bracelet and crushed it with her hand. To Wendy, the pieces looked like they were falling in slow motion while looking at them in horror. Esdeath turned away from Wendy. "The most I can give you now is ending your life by my own hands. I will not let anyone else have it. Goodbye." Esdeath started to walk away and closed Wendy's cell door. All the young dragon slayer could do was stare at the leftover pieces of the one treasure she held most dear about. The anchor that reminded her of her home. She gathered what was left of her bracelet and held them close to her. However, that didn't stop her from crying about losing the most important object in her life.

 **B**

Beatrice growled as she heard what Esdeath had said. Tuning out all other noises to listen in proved to be better than she thought and it paid off. She stood up from her bed while closing her hands tightly. _"_ _As if I'll let you get away with that Esdeath. It looks like I'll be able to act out my plan sooner than I thought."_

 **B**

The next day arrived. The day of Wendy's execution and already Wave was beginning to have doubts about this whole thing. "This is just nuts. Why would the Commander kill Wendy herself? I thought she was in love with her?"

Run had his own explanation. "I supposed you can say this is an act of passion. Our orders are clear. We are to stay here since palace security will be thin. We are supposed to be backup in case anything happens."

Wave looked away. "Just what is she thinking? Wendy is someone she's in love even if she is a kid. What's she thinking?" He sighed as he sat down on a chair near the table. "I don't get it."

"I understand." Wave looked over to Kurome who looked much better leaning on the wall. "Instead of letting someone else do it, she wants to do it herself. Just like how I want to kill my sister. It's because I love her."

Wave didn't know what to think of this anymore. Not after what she had done to help Kurome and this was the thanks she was getting. He gritted his teeth. _"This is…just wrong."_

 **B**

The crowd of people gathered in the coliseum to see the execution. Budo and Esdeath were already on the grounds. Emperor Makoto graced everyone with his presence as he held up his hand. The crowd quickly grew quiet. "People of this great nation, we are distraught about the rumors the rebels are spreading. Rumors about the fall of our Empire. Disregard them and know that the Empire is alive and well! Today one of them will be put to death in atonement for this traitorous behavior!" The center opened and Wendy rose up being tied to a cross. "The Revolutionary Army has caused great unrest with countless murderous criminals as their spearhead. They would even go so far as using a child to commit these crimes! Brandishing the blade of greed, they deceived honest people. They are nothing but a violent breed of assassins!" Wendy opened her eyes to see the crowd around her. "No matter what your numbers and no matter what falsehoods you may spread, we will not allow you to poison our city! Mark my words our great Empire will never fall!" He raised his staff and the crowd cheered. He returned to the Minister's side. "How was that Minister?"

He smiled sweetly at him. "Like a true emperor of the people. Now let us leave as it is time for lunch. I'm sure Great General Budo will overlook the execution."

The young emperor tilted his head in confusion. "Is that so? I had no idea it was lunch time already." The two left the scene.

Their leaving didn't become unnoticed by Budo. _"So, he's making his escape. No matter."_ He looked over to Esdeath. "Are you prepared for this?"

Esdeath drew out her sword. "Of course, I am. I already said I'll be the one to kill her. I'll be taking her corpse as well."

Budo crossed his arms. "As we've agreed." He saw Esdeath walking over to the young dragon slayer. _"Once this is over with, we can begin focusing on the rebels. Once they're finished, I'll be sure to deal with the Prime Minister myself who brought this situation in the first place. Anyone who will stop me, I will show no mercy. Even if it's against you Esdeath."_

Esdeath had her own thoughts about this. She saw the empty look in her eyes. _"Wendy…it seems I may have overestimated you. The best I can do for you now is to make your death quick and painless. Be honored I am giving you such a fate."_

Wendy could only stare at what was around her. She lost all sense of being ever since her bracelet was destroyed. She heard the crowd clearly. _"Everyone is laughing and smiling that I'm about to be killed. Is it that fun for them?"_ There wasn't anything more she could do as Wendy awaited her fate.

Esdeath was now in front of the young dragon slayer and pointed her sword at her. She narrowed her eyes at Wendy. She pulled back her sword and prepared to lunge the sword right at Wendy's heart. "I don't think so!" A sudden column of dark energy suddenly appeared in between Esdeath and Wendy. The general jumped back to avoid the attack. She and everyone else was surprised at what was happening. Out of the hole from the ground emerged Beatrice who stood in front of Esdeath and Budo. Even Wendy couldn't believe that Beatrice showed up the way she did.

Esdeath gritted her teeth. "You…"

Beatrice only smiled at the general. "Sorry to crash your little spectacle but if anyone is going to kill the brat; it's going to be me!"


	45. The Demon's Role

**A/N: Last stretch folks. Last stretch. Now play out Fairy Tail Opening 20 as the fourth opening.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Forty Five: The Demon's Role

The crowd in the arena went silent when they saw a strange new being appear out of nowhere. They didn't know what to think about all of this. Esdeath had a pretty good idea since she was a bit peeved about Beatrice's sudden interruption. "You…how dare you come here uninvited and interrupt the execution!"

Beatrice just chuckled at her words. "A little mad are we? Sorry to say but as I've said before. If anyone here is going to kill the girl, it's going to be me. I still have a score to settle with her and you're not going to take that away me…Esdeath." She looked around the crowd and took in a deep breathe. "LISTEN TO ME HUMANS OF THIS PATHETIC EMPIRE! I AM BEATRICE! I DO NOT ALIGN MYSELF WITH YOUR EMPIRE NOR AM I PART OF THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY! MY ONLY ALIGENCE IS TO THE DARK GUILD FOUNDED BY THE STRONGEST OF DEMONS E.N.D CALLED TARTAROS! MY LOYALTY LIES WITH THE UNDERWORLD KING MARD GEER AND I LIVE FOR THE IMMORTAL BLACK WIZARD ZEREF!"

Esdeath couldn't tell what she was planning saying all of that but she didn't care. Neither did Budo for that matter. He was also a bit angry as well that the demon crashed the execution. He started to walk over to Beatrice. "If what you say is true then you are an enemy of the Empire as well!"

Beatrice smiled at him. "You must be the great general I've heard about. I hope that name isn't just for show."

Budo didn't find the joke funny. "How dare you mock the title his majesty has given me!"

The demon was enjoying his little tantrum. "Oh please. Your emperor is nothing more than a naive child being guided by a minister who will soon meet his end." Before Budo could say something back to the demon insulting his emperor, the danger beast Air Manta appeared flying over the arena. Beatrice and everyone else looked up and the demon smiled. "Well look who decided to show up."

Their sudden appearance caused a panic among the crowd. "It's Night Raid! Everyone run!" The crowd screamed and started to run out of the arena.

Up from the Air Manta, the group saw who was down below. "Looks like we've been beaten to the punch." Mine stated.

Tatsumi in his Incursio armor took a closer look and gasped. "It's that demon woman from before. What's she doing here?"

Already Najenda didn't like the situation. _"I knew we would have to fight Esdeath and Budo but this demon as well?"_ To her, this was a worst case scenario.

Leone saw the young dragon slayer and became worried. "Wendy!"

Wendy recognized the voice and lifted her head up slowly. "Leone?" She spoke weakly.

With this many intruders, there was no doubt that this would become a battlefield. Budo took off his cape and began charging Adramelech. Esdeath already formed countless ice blades to take out the danger beast. "I don't think so!" Beatrice formed a dark orb in each of her hands. **"Mute Orb!"** She tossed the two orbs at the generals and struck them before they could unleash their attacks. The demon's attack sent them crashing into the wall.

Seeing the action confused the group from above. "That's strange. Why did she attack them?" Susanoo wondered.

"I think they're not on the same side anymore." Akame guessed.

The demon's attack only bought her a small amount of time. She looked up at Night Raid. "Hey! I suggest you come down here quickly while those two are out if you want to save your friend!"

They had to admit she brought up a good point. Tatsumi didn't waste any time jumping down to retrieve Wendy. As he landed, Beatrice snapped her fingers and the holdings wrapped around Wendy broke. She started to fall but Tatsumi was able to catch her in time. Upon a closer look, he saw how bad the young girl looked. _"She doesn't look too good. What happened to her?"_ She shook her a few times. "Wendy. Hey, Wendy."

Wendy groaned as she opened her eyes slowly to see Tatsumi. She smiled weakly at him. "Tatsumi…you're alright." Those were the last words she spoke before passing out.

Tatsumi was surprised by her choices of words. _"Even like this she was still worried about me and Lubbock. Maybe the others too."_

"Are you done with your little reunion yet?" He looked over to the demon who continued to watch the two holes the generals were currently in. "You have your friend so leave already."

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't understand. Why are you helping us all of a sudden?"

Beatrice scoffed at his words. "Oh please. I'm not helping you. I'm helping myself. If the girl dies here then I can't have my revenge on her for what her guild did to Tartaros. I won't let anyone else have that chance before me." That made more sense to him. She was still aiming to kill the young dragon slayer and won't let anyone else have that. "One more thing…" The demon pulled out an envelope out from her cleavage and tossed it to Tatsumi as he caught it. "Give that to the brat when she wakes up." Suddenly they heard noises coming from the holes. "It seems we're out of time. Go on and leave. I have some personal business to take care of."

That was probably for the best. The mission was to recover Wendy and it was done. Night Raid had no other reason to stay. Tatsumi jumped up to the Air Manta and landed on the danger beast as he set Wendy down. "The mission is complete. Let's head back to the base." As per Najenda's orders, Air Manta started to leave the arena.

As they did, Mine instantly saw something wrong with the young girl. "Hey guys, something is up with Wendy. I think she's sick."

Everyone else looked closer to Wendy and she was right. Akame noticed something else. "Not only that but it looks like she has bite mark scars on her left shoulder."

Leone noticed the biggest difference about the young girl. "Wait a minute. Where's her bracelet?" As the blonde said, everyone else saw that Wendy didn't have her bracelet on anymore. That fact made Leone worried most of all since the young dragon slayer always had it with her. _"Wendy…just what happened to you?"_

Beatrice smiled as Night Raid finally left the scene. Just in time too as Esdeath emerged out of from the hole and was not looking too pleased. She glared angrily at the demon. "You…do you have any idea what you have just done!?"

The demon giggled at the general's anger. "Of course, I do. Why else would I do it in the first place?" Esdeath gritted her teeth in frustration. Beatrice narrowed her eyes to return the other woman's glare. "You know Esdeath, meeting you was the worst moment of my life."

The general didn't understand. "What do you mean by that?"

The demon closed her hands tightly. "I would say that we were better off surviving off in the wilderness then getting mixed up in all of this war business. Because of it, I've lost all of them. Raid, Sklade, Rugoro, and Syka. As much as I was their reason to keep going, the same could say for me. It wasn't easy and it wasn't our guild but it was enough and they're all gone and I have our first meeting to blame. We should've destroyed all of you the first time you've encountered us." She suddenly smirked. "Well, that part will be true enough."

Esdeath didn't like the sound of that. "Care to explain that?"

Beatrice chuckled. "I suppose since even you can't stop it. There's a reason why I let Night Raid live that night. They may not know it but they are my pawns in this game."

The general was becoming tired of this. "Enough riddles! Just tell me now!"

Beatrice waved her hand nonchalantly. "Fine, I'll tell you. In the four hundred years Zeref has walked the land of my world, he has seen civilizations such as your Empire rise and fall." She grinned wickedly. "And that's where I come in. Like master Zeref, I too shall see the fall of this Empire of yours! In order for that to happen, I need Night Raid to do their part."

 _"_ _So that's her plan is it?"_ Esdeath didn't expect the demon would plan something like this. Her aura started to rise. "Then I'm afraid you won't be seeing it since I'll kill you myself!" She put her arms in front and countless ice blades appeared behind the general.

Esdeath hurled the swords at the demon in front of her. However, Beatrice didn't seem too fazed by the attack coming at her. "Oh please Esdeath. Did you forget already?" She brought up her hand and snapped her fingers. As she did, a silent soundwave appeared and went through Esdeath's attack.

In an instant, all of them were destroyed before they could reach halfway to the demon. Esdeath gasped in shock at what she saw. "What just happened?" Beatrice took advantage of the general's moment of surprise and rushed over to her side. She didn't waste any time striking upon the general to the face and sent her away.

The demon chuckled. "As strong as your attacks may be, they're still just ice and ice can still be easily shattered by my power." She suddenly felt a pressure behind her and blocked the surprise attack with her arm. Beatrice knew who it was as she looked back. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up."

Budo was just as mad about how this whole thing went. "You shall pay for your impudent transgression!" Lightning started to come out of Adramelech and gave a blasting shock to the demon and sent the demon away.

However, she just laughed at his attack. "That was quite the attack. I needed a little electrotherapy."

Budo growled slightly deeply and narrowed his eyes at the demon. He glanced over to Esdeath who was starting to stand up again. "Are you able to fight Esdeath?"

The other general just swept off the dirt from her skirt. "Need you ask?" Both generals turned to the demon. "You do realize the situation you're in right? You're up against two generals of the highest caliber. Do you really think you'll be able to come out of this alive?"

To their surprise, Beatrice just laughed at her words as if they were a joke. "Is that what you think? You seem to also forget that I am a demon of Tartaros. Allow me to show you the difference between a human and a demon!" She spread her arms out and the arena everywhere was enveloped in a negative coloration. In this space, neither Budo nor Esdeath could hear anything. What they could see was Beatrice's body starting glow and change. Her hair changed to pure glowing white and her skin became transparent shadow like. Her eyes were glowing in the same light as her hair. Her clothes had changed as well. Her corset was replaced with a darker black scale bikini like top that barely that revealed a bit more cleavage than her corset. The scales went down slightly from her breasts to her sides and to the lowers sides of her upper thighs. The same scales also acted like a bikini bottom. To end the transformation, her boots were replaced with stockings of the same color as her scales that left her barefoot. The effects of her transformation ended and everything returned to normal. **_"Etherious form! Silent Hell Demon!"_** The feeling Esdeath felt before from first meeting the demon intensified. **_"Shall we begin?"_**

Budo gladly took up the challenge. He slammed his two piston gauntlets together and electricity came out of them. "Let us go forth into battle Adramelech!" He slammed his Imperial Arms into the ground and electricity sparked out as it traveled over to where to the demon was.

Esdeath raised her hand above. **"Hagel Sprung!"** A giant ice sphere formed in the air and started to fall upon Beatrice. She didn't seem too worried about the two attacks coming at her. She just took one step forward and a silent sound wave and it traveled everywhere. What happened next was that ground was instantly destroyed all around and above. The attack overcame Budo's attack and destroyed Esdeath's attack as well. Both of the generals were hit by the silent attack as well and both were blown away. Esdeath struggled to stand up. _"She used the same move when she first appeared."_

Beatrice narrowed her eyes. **_"Now do you see the difference between us?"_**

The general just growled. "As if that'll be enough!" She placed her hand on the ground. **"Grau Horn!"** A giant ice spike erupted from the ground and headed straight over to Beatrice. However, the demon easily dodged the attack and it seemed she was walking faster than she appeared to be over to Esdeath. She traveled all the way behind the general. Esdeath quickly drew out her rapier and turned to take a slash at the demon but as she did Beatrice wasn't there.

Off the corner of the general's eyes, a fist was close to her face. She turned to it just in time to see the demon's next attack coming at her. **_"Silent Burst."_** A silent sound wave burst erupted from her fist and struck Esdeath as the attack sent her crashing into the wall. Just as the demon temporarily made the general indisposed for the moment, another attack in the form of an electrical orb. Beatrice noticed the attack coming at her just in time and deflected it easily with her hand. She saw that Budo was still standing up even after her previous attack. She narrowed her eyes at him. **_"Be gone."_** She held her hand in front. **_"Silent Screamer."_** Dark energy gathered in her hand and unleashed straight at the other general. Budo didn't have time to dodge this attack as it stuck him and destroyed part of the arena behind him. Just as he was gone for the time being, Esdeath recovered quickly enough emerge out from the wall and tried to strike down the demon with her rapier. However, Beatrice caught the weapon by the blade with two fingers. The action surprised the general. The demon brought up her hand. **_"_** ** _Silent Boom."_** She snapped her fingers and a silent sonic boom hit Esdeath directly. The attack sent her to where Budo was as he was starting to stand up.

Beatrice was surprised that Esdeath was able to stand up despite being hit by the same attack that killed Enshin. Still, she wasn't a bit impressed by how they were faring against her. **_"_** ** _Impressive the two of you can still continue but any more fighting is futile. You two may be the best this Empire has to offer but in my world's standards, you're just run of the mill wizards. There are those far more powerful than either of you."_**

Esdeath glared back at the demon. "As if that matters to us. Let's see how you handle our attacks from the both of us together!" She raised her hand high in the air while Budo slammed Adramelech together with lightning coming out of it. Countless icicles formed above the demon while the sky darkened with storming clouds above the arena. **"Weiss Schenbal!** "

Budo roared. **"Advent of the Thunder Emperor!"** Multiple lightning pillars came down from the sky and both his and Esdeath's attacks descended onto the demon at once. The result of the combined attacks destroyed the ground the demon was standing on and around. Both of them were certain that attack was enough to subdue her. Dust blew out everywhere in the area. "That should be enough."

Esdeath hoped so as well. If given the condition they all left the arena in, Beatrice was indeed a powerful and dangerous enemy. **_"There you go. Now you two are trying."_** Both Esdeath and Budo gasped when they heard her voice. The dust blew away to reveal Beatrice who did look like she was injured by their attacks but was still standing. **_"I have to admit that was a good combo attack but you can't defeat a demon of Tartaros that easily."_**

Esdeath growled to herself. _"What's it going to take to finally kill her? If all else fails, I do have my trump card."_

Beatrice rolled her neck around and grunted. **_"Well, I think I've learned enough about you two."_**

Budo was a bit taken back by hearing her words. _"She was just gauging our powers this whole time?"_

The demon finished doing her small stretches. **_"I was right. You two would make decent wizards from my world but as I've said before, that would only put you in the norm. Now I do believe we should wrap this up."_** She released more of her power and the two generals felt how powerful it felt. The demon lifted up her hand. **_"Silent Spiker!"_** Multiple spikes of silent sound emerged from ground and were headed toward the two generals. They jumped out of the way of the attacks to avoid it. Beatrice launched herself at Esdeath and stuck her in the center of her body. In a moment, dark energy surrounded her hand. **_"Silent Pulse!"_** A silent sound pulse erupted from her hand and blasted Esdeath away back into the ground.

Budo landed back on the ground and charged up his Imperial Arms. "Adramelech!" He rushed over to the demon to strike her down but she avoided the attack by jumping high into the air.

She waved her arm across and countless small spheres of dark energy appeared in front. **_"Silent Scatter!"_** All of them instantly rained down upon the great general. He blocked all that he could form the attack but several of them made direct hits on him and made him go down on one knee. The attack stopped and Beatrice laughed. **_"Let's end this off with a bang!"_** She made several gestures with her fingers and large black magic circle appeared in front of her.

Esdeath came around just in time to see what the demon was doing. "What is that?"

Beatrice continued to laugh. **_"This is a spell that the humans back in Earthland had deemed forbidden because of how powerful it is! I admit it was difficult learning it but it was well worth it! Say farewell as well as this entire arena!"_** The magic circle began to glow. **_"Now go forth ABYSS BREAK!"_** A dark powerful blast erupted from the magic circle and was headed right at the two generals. Just before the attack could hit them, Esdeath brought up her hands together.

 **B**

Meanwhile, while the fight was going on, the Prime Minister was having lunch with the Emperor. However, it was interrupted when a guard told them what was happening. He wasn't too thrilled about two things. His meal interrupted and the execution being interrupted. "I knew that woman would cause trouble for us down the line but I've never imagined she would do something like this. On top of this, she let that child escape with Night Raid."

The young emperor was also troubled but not worried. "It is indeed worrisome but both Budo and Esdeath are there with her. I'm sure they'll do fi-" Suddenly the whole ground shook violently for a few seconds. The quake caused the two to fall out of their chairs and plates to crash onto the ground.

The quake subsided and Honest was a bit freaked out. "W-What was that?"

Another guard approached them looking a bit panicked. "Sir! It's the arena! It's been completely destroyed!"

Honest gasped as his eyes widened when he heard that. "It's been what now!"

 **B**

The arena was nothing more than piles of rubble. Beatrice stood on top looking around for any signs of life. She returned to her normal form. "This is only the beginning of what's to come! When this revolution arrives, I can assure you that there won't be anything that you can do!" With those words said, Beatrice fled the area. As she was running to who knew where, the demon had final thoughts. _"And when that revolution comes, I'll look forward to when we finally meet again Fairy_ _Tail._

As Beatrice was now gone, several pieces of the rubble began to move and ice erupted from it. The ice broke to reveal Esdeath breathing heavily and injured. She groaned angrily as the general brought up her hand to her face. "Damn her. She made us look like fools. I never would've imagined I would use Mahapadma in a defensive way." She looked over to Budo who wasn't moving. _"I can only imagine what will happen after all of this."_ Esdeath closed her hands tightly. _"Beatrice…next time we meet I'll run my sword through your heart."_

 **B**

"The great general has been defeated!"

The papers about what happened to Budo was scattered all throughout the Capital and news about what transpired quickly spread word. Many of the citizens couldn't believe that someone would be strong enough to bring down the man who was equal to Esdeath's might. When his army received word of it, their morale was shattered and Shisuikan which was the place where the Revolutionary Army couldn't pass because of them was now taken over. Those who were influential and powerful kept their eyes on how the war was going took the side of the Revolutionary army and revolted one after another. Massive armies all around were gathering around the Capital now that they knew if one of their strongest was brought down, there was nothing else to fear.

While all of this was going down, Esdeath was leaning against the wall. "It seems the enemy is becoming bolder now that they heard the news. It's a shame your troops lost their position while you were recovering."

Budo was looking over the Capital with his arms crossed. "It matters not. Let the rebel army come. I will see to it personally that they will be put down once and for all."

 **A/N: Hmm now why did I leave Budo alive? Curious curious. Also Akame Ga Kill first ending as the forth ending song.**


	46. The Dragon's Sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Forty Six: The Dragon's Sickness

The ticks of a clock could be heard in the dining room back at the base. Everyone was sitting with the food prepared by Susanoo. However, none of them had much of an appetite to eat. Not even Akame. All of Night Raid had distressed faces. The human Imperial Arms sighed as he crossed his arms. "I don't blame any of you not feeling hungry regarding of what we heard from Najenda."

"Damn it!" Leone slammed her fist on the table and gritted her teeth in anger. "Just damn it! Why? Why her? She hasn't done anything bad. We're the ones with blood on our hands. We're the ones who murdered other people. So why? Why did this have to happen to her?"

Akame couldn't help but feel bad for her best friend. "Leone…" Everyone else knew exactly how the blonde felt. None of them thought what the young dragon slayer did to deserve her current condition. Najenda remembered what the doctor had told her back at one of the camps.

 **B**

Wendy was unconscious as the doctor was examining her. For examination, the young girl was wearing a medical top and shorts. The doctor was using the Imperial Arms Perfector. Najenda felt a bit nervous. "So, how is she? Did you find out what's wrong with her?"

The doctor finished and removed his hand as he sighed. "To be honest, I don't know what's wrong her."

That wasn't the answer Najenda was hoping to hear. "What do you mean by that?"

He started to take off the gloves. "What I mean is that whatever sickness she has, I've never seen it before. It's not listed in any known diseases I know or heard about. In her case, her body is functioning fine. All of her organs and immune system are working properly and yet her body is failing. My best guess is that something else is causing her body to fail. I'm sorry but whatever she has, I can't do anything."

That was something the leader really didn't hope to hear. She looked over to Wendy. _"Just how did this happen to you?"_

The doctor began to make his coffee. "The best I can do for her is to prescribe some medicine in hopes that it'll help. Other than that, she's on her own." All Najenda could do was clench her hand tightly.

 **B**

After that, Najenda told the rest of the team about Wendy's condition. They were all less than pleased hearing about it. More so with Leone and Chelsea. Chelsea felt horrible that something like this happened to the young dragon slayer. _"Just what did she do to deserve something like this?"_

Najenda sighed. "I know all of us are taking the news kinda hard but we have to move on to the next part of our meeting. It's about what happened in the recent events." They hated to admit it but their leader was right. The group turned to her. That was Najenda's cue to start. "As all of you have heard, Great General Budo was defeated in battle. As a result, the Revolutionary Army has gained massive support from neighboring allies. It won't be long now before we can take back this Empire."

That was great for all of them to hear but also surprising to know that the demon was the one who defeated Budo. "I have to admit I didn't expect that demon woman to come out on top fighting against the scariest pair the Empire has to offer." Lubbock pointed out.

Mine had to agree. "Yeah, no kidding. I don't think no one expected her to win at all."

Even so, Tatsumi was still bothered by something about it. "Does the army even realize that Beatrice isn't on our side? I mean sure she beat Budo but still."

He brought up a good point. "That may be true but as long as someone takes down Budo, they'll take the opportunity at the given moment." Akame explained.

That made sense to Tatsumi. Something else made sense to Leone. "Now that I think about it, Wendy was able to beat Esdeath first and now that demon chick beat both her and Budo. Is it because they're from a different world that they can do things like this?" Chelsea wondered. That wouldn't surprise Leone.

Najenda cleared her throat. "We're getting off topic here. The point is that we're approaching the critical stage in the fight against the Empire. This demon was able to shift the tide of the war to our favor by one battle." She hated to admit it but Najenda was thankful that the demon was able to give them a fighting chance. There was still one problem, though. "However, the threat is still out there. Not only we still have Esdeath to deal with but Budo as well when the army comes to the Capital. We're going to need to give everything we have if we are to win." Everyone understood that clearly. "Now onto another topic, I would like to talk about Wild Hunt. Thanks to Lubbock, their leader Syura is now no more but we still have a few members left and who knows when they'll show up again." Lubbock felt giddy that she praised him. "Speaking of which, have you learned how to use the Imperial Arms you stole from him?"

He had a half answer to that. "More or less. I am starting to understand how it works, though. I just need a bit more practice with it." That was good to know. As long as Najenda could remember, Lubbock had always used Cross-Tail. Now that it was gone, he had to learn how to use his new Imperial Arms and quickly. If she had to be honest though, she was really glad that Lubbock was still alive.

Najenda looked at everyone. "Well, I do believe that's all for now. We will be on standby for the next couple of days until we're called upon agai-" Suddenly the door opened which drew the attention of everyone else. To their surprise, Wendy entered the room. "Wendy?"

Leone became instantly worried since the younger girl was supposed to be resting at this time. "What are you doing here? Are you feeling okay?"

The young dragon slayer took a few steps toward everyone else. "I'm fine for the time being and I wondered where everyone was when I woke up. Then I smelled the scent of food that I thought Mr. Su must've made." Of course, she would notice that.

Now that she was here, maybe Wendy could answer a question that was on everyone's mind. "Wendy…" Najenda started. "Would you care to shed some light as to what happened to you earlier? From what the doctor told me, he couldn't find what was wrong with you. So what caused you to become sick?"

The group saw Wendy looking away from them but then looked at them again but still had that troubled look on her face. "About that…I know what it is." The air suddenly became slightly heavy as everyone in Night Raid wondered what kind of sickness Wendy had contracted. "What I have is something called Magic Deficiency Disease."

Naturally, they didn't know what that was except for Leone of course. Chelsea noticed that the blonde had a scared look to her. "No way…how's that even possible?"

The rest turned to her. "Do you know what that is Leone?" Akame asked.

Her friend turned to her. "Kinda. I've first heard about it when Wendy and her cat Carla were attacked by this weird imp thing while they were out looking at the sites in her world's capital. Next thing I knew, I saw that they were bed-ridden for a couple of days. The same thing happened to three of her friends from her guild. Other than that, I don't know much about it."

So even Leone was in the dark about this. There was one thing did know about it. "Judging by the name, I would guess it's an illness only from your world. Is that right Wendy?" Susanoo guessed.

Wendy nodded at the question. "Yes, it is. Allow me to explain." She took in a deep breath. "As all of you know, magic plays an important part in my world. Even more so for wizards. In fact, you can say that our magic is similar to our life force." Already they didn't like the sound of where this was going. "Magic Deficiency Disease happens when a wizard suddenly loses all of their magic power at once and people have died from it"

Chelsea came to a horrible conclusion. "So if that's true…then that means…"

The young dragon slayer brought up her hand to look at it. "It means my magic is starting to run out."

This was something all of them didn't expect to happen. For months, Wendy had used her magic to get this far and now it was running out. Something about didn't make sense to Lubbock. "Hold on. You said that this happens when you use up all of your magic at once. There were plenty of times you used it to the point of exhaustion. So why is this happening now and why at such a slow pace?"

He brought up a good question and Wendy had an answer for it. "I think I have an idea. Back when I was first going through the Other Gateway, I felt a strange sensation going through my body. After that, I was surprised that I was able to use my magic when I arrived in this world. Back at the palace where I was about to use my Ice Sky Dragon Mode on Budo, I felt that sensation again and I coughed up my own blood. After that, I passed out."

It seemed that this was much worse than all of them thought. However, there was something Akame caught that the younger girl mentioned. "What do you mean by you were surprised that you could use your magic?"

Again Wendy had an answer for that. "As I've mentioned to all of you before, this world is similar to Edolas. When I first arrived there with Natsu, we couldn't use our magic because there was so little magic in it. After swallowing a special pill, we were able to use our magic. The difference between Edolas and this world is that there is no magic present and yet I can still use my magic. I think going through that gate allowed me to use my magic regardless of the magic not existing in this world. But now…I think that effect is wearing off. Since there is no Ethernano, magic particles in this world, I can't replenish my magic power. I suppose that's where Magic Deficiency Disease comes in. I believe this is a much slower version of it since my magic is slowly running out each time I use it."

Mine came to a conclusion of her own. "So in short, the more magic you use…"

"The weaker my body becomes until ultimately-"

"Don't you dare finish that!" Everyone turned to Leone who looked very distressed. "You're not going to die! Not ever! If you just need more magic, I'm sure we can find some to help you!"

A good suggestion from the blonde but Chelsea thought otherwise. "Leone…." She turned to the other girl. "I know you want to help her but this is a sickness from her world. I doubt we have anything in our world to help her. Not even the Imperial Arms we have can help since they're not magic to begin with. They're made up of materials of danger beasts and metals that are natural. Even if they were, none of them can help since they were first created to destroy. Not to help a life."

Leone didn't like to hear to that and gritted her teeth. "So what? Can't we do anything to help her even though our world is basically killing her? That's bullshit and you know Chelsea!"

Chelsea wasn't going to take this kind of abuse and glared back at Leone. "It's not. You know as well as I do that we can't help her with this kind of thing!"

"Then she just won't use her magic anymore!" Leone countered.

"That's enough both of you!" The two girls turned to their leader who wasn't pleased by their conversation. "I know you two want to help Wendy desperately but arguing won't solve anything." Both of them looked away from each other and stayed silent. Now that it has come this, Najenda had to know something. She looked at the younger girl in the eye. "Wendy…since we now know about this, what do you intend to do now?"

Wendy just stared back at the leader. "I want to keep going." Both Chelsea and Leone gasped when they heard that and looked at the younger girl not believing her words. "We're close to the end right? If that's the case, then there isn't much more to go. I'm sure I can make my magic last until we all see through this to the end. I know the risks but…I can't back out now after coming this far. Besides, there are still unresolved issues that I have to deal with."

Hearing that reminded Tatsumi something. "Oh, that's right." He pulled out the envelope Beatrice gave to him and presented it to the rest of the group. "That demon threw this to me and wanted me to give this to you. She wanted you to have it." He put it down on the table and slid it across to where Wendy was.

She caught it and picked it up. The young dragon slayer opened it and turned out to be a letter. Wendy began to read it. The others were curious as to what it was. "So? What's it say?" Mine asked.

The sky dragon slayer narrowed her eyes at it. "She's challenging me to a one on one fight on the day of the revolution. It says that we should finish what our guilds started back in Earthland. The place where we should meet is where the fallen angels were forgotten in the black ruins. I don't know what she meant by that."

Najenda might've had an idea. "I think that's referring to a church."

Everyone turned to her in surprise. "Seriously? The Capital has a church of its own?" Tatsumi wondered.

His leader shook her head. "No. Unlike the Path of Peace, these churches don't affiliate with any religion. They are there for people who look for prayer of any kind. However, there is only one that is black and it is indeed abandoned. It's the Lost Angelic Church. It was primarily used to mourn those who people lost close to them."

It would make sense for her to choose that since the demon has lost all of her allies. Leone wasn't sure about this. She looked over to the younger girl. "Wendy, you can't be serious about accepting that challenge?"

The look on her face didn't say so. "I am. This is something I have to accept no matter what."

The blonde shook her head. "Even as you are now? Who knows how much magic you'll have left when you do face that demon when the revolution does come?"

"Leone." She looked back to Najenda. "Wendy has already made her decision. You will not change her mind." She looked at the young dragon slayer. "Am I right?" Wendy nodded at the question. That was all Najenda needed to know.

Leone just turned away. She couldn't accept the fact that Wendy would accept such a challenge knowing what was happening to her. "Please Leone…" She turned to the younger girl again. "I know you want to help me but when the revolution does come, you and everyone else will be busy with it. This is something I have to do on my own."

The blonde looked deep into the younger girl's eyes. She saw that look all too many times when she was seeing her life back then. It was like her leader said and for that, she sighed. "Alright, you made your point. Just promise me that when you do fight that demon, give it your all."

Wendy smiled at the older girl. "Always. Thank you."

Najenda sighed in relief. "Glad we have all of this settled. Now that this discussion is over, we should start eating now since we obviously haven't started yet. Care to join us, Wendy?"

The young dragon smiled at the offer and nodded. "Yes, please. I am feeling hungry." Well, that was one thing that hasn't changed. Still, Leone didn't like the fact that something like this had happened to Wendy. There also the fact that none of them still knew what happened to Wendy's bracelet.

 **B**

In the palace, Esdeath was in a meeting with remaining members of the Jaegers discussing the enemy. The general placed her hand on the map. "As you can see by the enemy's movements, they are now united and are planning to seize the Capital. Right now, they're waiting for reinforcements. They were always impatient so I expected to them to attack but they are holding their lines quite well and their control on the lines as such."

Kurome was just munching on a cookie. "To me, it looks like they're making light of us."

Wave had thoughts of his own. "Their forces are upon us. The main one is especially strong."

"For a massive army such as this…" Everyone looked toward Esdeath. "The one who provides them with the provisions and is capable of controlling them are the real threat. I myself would like to fight him but chances are he won't be out on the front lines. Still, there is no human who is my equal among them."

Run pondered about this whole situation. "I see. On top of that with the way things are unfolding now, the soldiers who betrayed the Empire are showing up one by one. Even the Commander's army is having a difficult time now in the west. I'm starting to doubt if there is any way of winning this."

"Of course, there is." Esdeath announced like it was no big deal. She smiled as she pointed the back of the window. "For example, there is that. Take a look out of the window."

The three members took a closer look outside and gasped in surprised. "I-Is this an Imperial Arm's power?" Kurome asked.

Wave was in the same state of mind. "With that, we'll be able to take out so many and move the plan along."

Run was having a hard believing what he was seeing. _"Something like that actually exists?"_

Esdeath smirked. "The Prime Minister also has other supreme Imperial Arms ready to be used. The battle has Imperial Arms on both sides. It will still be a strenuous battle but what's the fun if it isn't? Those who run away are not forgiven." She started to walk away and head toward the door. "I'm off to raise the morale of the soldiers remaining and see if we can turn the tide of battle to our favor. The three of you stay here and protect the Capital. There will be those who will take advantage of the chaos. Am I clear?"

All three nodded at her. "Yes ma'am."

With that said, Esdeath left all three of them alone. With her walking through the hallways, she had thoughts of her own about what happened recently. _"_ _As Bols once said, I'll never give up on anything. I have thought about the previous events and I have come to this conclusion. Whether it'll be Wendy or Beatrice, I'll end them by my own two hands. I do admit that Wendy does not share the same feelings as I do. Therefore, the next time we do meet, I'll utterly crush her with every ounce of strength I possess."_

 **B**

In a very rare occurrence, all the female members of Night Raid were all taking a soak in the hot spring including Najenda. Wendy thought it was strange seeing her without her robotic arm and a towel covering her missing arm. And once again she felt rather quite inferior to her own chest compared to the others. Wendy felt slightly worse when she saw the bite scars on her shoulder. Leone noticed it as well and tried to smile. "Don't worry. I heard that girls kinda like people with scars." Her words didn't seem to reach the younger girl as she still seemed a bit distressed. "Are you feeling okay Wendy?"

The young girl looked over to Leone who still looked worried for her. She gave the blonde a comforting smile. "I'm fine, like I told you. I'll just have to be more careful about how I'll use my magic. Once this war is over, I doubt I'll ever have to use it again."

"It kinda does suck you won't be using your healing magic that often now. It really helped us out earlier on." Mine added.

While they were having a conversation, Chelsea's mind was somewhere else as she couldn't forget what Leone told her before about when she was going to tell the younger girl how she felt about her. The thought alone was enough to make her embarrassed. _"How I am even supposed to say such a thing. On top of that…"_ She glanced over to Wendy. _"She has this disease from her world that could kill her once her magic is used up. How am I supposed to tell Wendy when she has something like that going on?"_ It was a very difficult position for Chelsea.

"Excuse me, Miss Najenda." Wendy's words broke Chelsea's train of thought and everyone looked toward her. "With everything that has been going on, will the Revolutionary Army win this now?"

Najenda pondered the thought for a bit. "Well, when you think about the whole situation from a rational standpoint, No matter how you look it at we should emerge victoriously. Keep in mind it'll still be a tough battle ahead. The Prime Minister might have an ace up his sleeve and if you add that to Esdeath's and Budo's might, if we ever show the smallest opening or let up even a bit in our attack, they won't hesitate to take advantage and utterly crush us. That's why we need to gather our pace and prepare properly. Once all the forces are united, they will attack the Capital simultaneously. After taking the Capital, all that's left is to deal with Esdeath and Budo."

Already this sounded very heavy to the young dragon slayer. "Even if both of them will be outnumbered by that many?"

The leader nodded at the question. "Yes. Budo is fiercely loyal to the Empire so he'll do all that it'll take to defend it. As for Esdeath, This kind of situation is like some sort of prize to her. She'll have countless opponents to fight. Even if she were to die, she would have it no other way since the battlefield will be bathed in blood. For someone like that to be that much obsessed with fighting, Esdeath will never have enough until her own body self-destructs."

Hearing that made Wendy gulp. Leone thought otherwise. "So, in other words, she really is a monster."

Akame agreed with her friend. "Killing Esdeath won't be an easy task. The same could be said for Budo."

"Which is why I have come up with something for killing Esdeath. Budo, on the other hand, will be a different matter entirely." Najenda explained. "In a few days, we'll be going to one of the Revolutionary Army's base of operations. Be ready for it." Everyone in the hot spring nodded at their leader.

 **B**

After a day like today, Wendy was ready for some sleep even though she spent most of the morning in bed. Leone was outside her room just waiting for the younger girl getting ready for bed. Now that they were alone, it was the perfect time to ask just what just happened to Wendy's bracelet. "I'm done now, Leone." That was the blonde's cue and opened the door. She closed it and saw that Wendy was in her nightgown. Leone, in turn, removed her chaps and boots as well as her detached sleeves. After sleeping together with Leone for this long, Wendy wasn't as bothered since the first time. She was still bothered by how little clothing and how little the clothing covered the older girl's body. However, what was strange to her was acting a bit strange. "Leone? Is something the matter?"

Leone sighed as now was the right time. She looked at the younger girl in the eye. "Wendy…would please tell me what happened to your bracelet? You're never without it ever and how did you get those scars in the first place?"

The young dragon slayer looked away while grabbing the wrist where her bracelet once was. "I received these scars from one of the members from Wild Hunt when they ambushed us. The one who did this was that alchemist girl. As for my bracelet…" She hesitated to say what happened next. "When I was captured, I told Esdeath I was in love with another. She didn't take what I said very well and she took it from me by force. What she did next was horrible."

The blonde almost regretted asking her next question. "What did Esdeath do to it?"

Wendy decided to look at Leone. "She destroyed it." Leone's heart dropped when she heard that. "She destroyed the only thing I had to remind me of my world." Tears started to form again in her eyes. Leone must've guessed she tried to hold them back through the entire day. "It was a gift given from Chelia and now it's gone."

Just as the young dragon slayer was about to cry, Leone suddenly gave her a warm comforting hug. "I'm sorry. I wish I could do something to make you feel better but this is all I can do. As for your bracelet, I'm sorry you lost it. I know it's irreplaceable for you but you still can't give up yet. Remember, Chelia is still trying to bring you two together and bring you back home and we'll be with you all the way until then."

The younger girl returned the hug bringing them closer. "Thank you, Leone."

Even if she said those words, Leone hated that this was all she could do. _"She needs us more now than ever. Chelia…I hope you're really close to figuring how to get Wendy out of here or else the next time you two reunite, she won't be here to see you."_

 **B**

A pair of large doors opened and Dorothea walked into the room. Leaning on a bookcase was Izou waiting for her. "Has the time come for us to make our move now?" He walked alongside her as she passed him.

The alchemist giggled. "Yep." They arrived in her laboratory. "I'm going on a little picnic outside with Cosmina. I need you to keep me company." She pulled a lever and both of them were looking at a container containing a praying mantis like monstrosity that was once Cosmina. Dorothea chuckled at her work. _"As long as she keeps eating, Cosmina will become stronger than anything else in this world. Even the supreme Imperial Arms."_ She grinned wickedly at the thought. _"Oh, how I've raised you well to realize my own great ambitions. It's finally time to make our move."_


	47. The Dragon's Risk

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Forty Seven: The Dragon's Risk

Najenda was walking through the streets of one the Revolutionary Army's base of operations in Shisuikan along with Akame, Tatsumi, and Susanoo as well as Wendy. The others were left back at the base much to Leone's and Chelsea's disdain but they knew their friends would keep a good eye on the young dragon slayer. The purpose of this visit was to gather those who can Imperial Arms in the Revolutionary Army. Wendy was there with them to finally see the army of which she had heard so much about. Sure enough, some of them did seem a bit scary for her. "We now call a meeting of those who can wield Imperial Arms in the Revolutionary Army. We need to form some sort of strategy for the one kill sword Murasame to strike down Esdeath once and for all. It's unlikely no ordinary attack will be able to kill her so we must use the sword of instant death if we want to take her down."

Akame understood the plan well. "Roger."

Wendy, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel a bit worried but it would be their best shot. While this meeting was strictly for Imperial Arms users, Susanoo was tasked with looking after the young dragon slayer since she herself didn't possess one. Right now as the meeting was underway, both of them were walking through the streets trying familiarizing the surroundings. As they were walking around Wendy couldn't help but notice the looks she was receiving from some of the other members around. "That's her? The one who defeated Esdeath?"

"Hard to believe a kid like her took down that monster."

"Did she really beat Esdeath? I mean she's a kid."

"Can she really do attacks without an Imperial Arms?"

The young dragon slayer felt uneasy about all of this. "I'm not used to having this much attention."

Susanoo couldn't help but chuckle. "It's to be expected with all of what Najenda had said about you in your profile. This kind of attention is normal."

That did make the younger girl feel a bit better. "If you say so Mr. Su." The Revolutionary Army is what the young dragon slayer expected it to be even if it was only part of the whole thing. They continued walking for a bit more until Wendy stopped and sniffed a few times as she stopped. "This scent…"

Susanoo stopped as well and looked at the young girl curiously. "Is something the matter?"

Before Wendy had a chance to respond, she heard a familiar as well. "Wendy? Is that you?"

The young dragon slayer turned around to see an indeed familiar face she hasn't seen for quite some time. She giggled happily as she ran over to the other girl. "Naneya!"

Naneya laughed as well as she was happy to see her friend. "I knew it was you. It's been such long time now."

Wendy stopped in front of her and the two grabbed each other's hands. "It's so good to see you again. Not since I arrived at your village."

The other girl smiled back at the young dragon slayer. "Very true and since then I've heard a lot of things about you."

Before they could enjoy their reunion a bit more, Susanoo walked up to the two girls. "I suppose you two know each other?"

Naneya looked past Wendy and saw him. "Oh hello. I don't think we've met before."

Wendy looked between the two and smiled. "Oh yes. Let me introduce to you each other. Naneya, this is Susanoo or as I call him Mr. Su. He's Miss Najenda's Imperial Arms."

The other girl didn't expect to hear that. "Wait, you're an Imperial Arms? You look so human."

Susanoo nodded at the question. "Indeed I am. I'm also an organic type if you want to know more."

The young dragon slayer decided to continue. "And Mr. Su, this is Naneya. She's the daughter of the village chief who I saved some time ago when I came with Tatsumi."

Naneya bowed to the human Imperial Arms. "It's nice to meet you and another member of Night Raid at that." Once the introductions were out of the way, Naneya joined in the walking. She enjoyed the company. "So what can he do since he's an Imperial Arms?"

Wendy pondered the question a bit. "Well, for one he's really good at fighting. Oh, and he's really good at cooking but he does kinda have a slight problem if things are a bit off to him."

The other girl giggled at that. "I see. He's quite unique then. By the way, how's that other member you were with? I never did get to ask his name."

The young dragon slayer smiled at the question. "Tatsumi and he's doing fine. He's a lot stronger too since the last time we met."

Naneya smiled back. "I see and I could say the same about you. You wouldn't believe my reaction when my father and I heard that you took down Esdeath. The strongest the Empire has. I never would've expected from the one who save my village. You truly are incredible."

Wendy giggled nervously hearing that. "Oh well, I don't know about that. I just did what I normally do. She was still strong, though."

"Apparently not strong enough." Naneya stated. "Still though, you have no idea how much of a rally you've caused and now not only she was defeated but another of strongest of the Empire, Budo was also defeated. Both of these victories meant a lot to us."

Of course, Wendy was aware of that. There was something the young dragon slayer wondered. "By the way Naneya, what are you doing here and where's your father?"

Naneya smiled proudly at the question. "I'm glad you asked that. You see my father has acquired an Imperial Arms of his own called L'Arc Qui Ne Faut, a bow and arrow Imperial Arms. It suits him quite well for one who is superb with the skill of the bow and arrow. He's here right now in the meeting I'm sure and I'm here because wherever he goes, I will go as well. Good thing too or I would never have been able to meet you again."

Wendy was impressed hearing that. "Oh wow that's incredible. What does it do?"

The other girl tried to remember the details. "From what I know of, if the user calls out the name of the target, the arrow will follow the target to no end as long as the target stays in the area or they are struck down by the arrow. Impressive huh?"

The young dragon slayer had to admit that is a bit scary not avoiding an arrow that could follow for forever. "Y-Yeah."

Now it was Naneya's turn to ask a question. "So what are you doing here? Same thing as my father?"

Wendy shook her head. "Not exactly. Miss Najenda brought me along just so I can meet some of the members of the army. Tatsumi and Akame are there with her discussing a plan of how to deal with Esdeath."

That made Naneya quite curious. "Oh, I see. Do you have any idea of what it is?"

The young dragon slayer nodded at the question. "So far the plan is in hoping that Akame's Imperial Arms Murasame would…take her down for good."

Naneya understood that clearly. "I see. I've heard about that weapon. The one hit kill sword. No matter how strong Esdeath may be, even she wouldn't be able to resist the power of that weapon." She looked up to the sky. "We're so close now. We just need to push a little longer then this nightmare will be over. Those who have died, their deaths would not have been in vain."

Wendy had a thought hearing that. "Does that mean…"

"Yes." The other girl looked over to the young dragon slayer. "Already several of my people gave their lives to this cause. My father has taken this deeply and so have I. Each and every day we have trained just for the destined day that all of this is over. We long to see the light at the end of this dark tunnel and it's within our reach now." She slightly gasped and looked away. "I'm sorry. I'm just rambling on."

Wendy shook her head. "No, I understand what you mean. I know it's a bit much but I hope all of us will see through this to the end."

Naneya smiled sweetly at the other girl. "I hope so as well. After everything is done about this war, life will become better for the people."

Before the young dragon slayer could say something else, another familiar scent was present to her. "Wendy." The trio stopped and turned around to see Akame. She smiled at the younger girl. "There you are. Let's go. The boss told us it's time to leave. Let's go meet up with her." Before she turned around, Akame did notice Naneya and looked back at her. "Oh, you must the Chief's daughter. He's with our boss now and was wondering where you are right now."

Naneya became a bit flustered. "Oh, he is? I didn't mean to worry him. Let's go back then."

The group left the area and walked toward to where Najenda and the rest were. They soon arrived at the outskirts of the Shisuikan to see Najenda along with Tatsumi and Naneya's father. He turned to the other group and smiled at his daughter. "Ah, Naneya. There you are. I was wondering where you were." He also noticed Wendy to his daughter's side and laughed heartily. "Well, if isn't the great healer. It's great to see you again and what things I have heard about you since then. And I can see you've become much stronger since the last I've seen you just the like boy."

Wendy was also glad to see him as well and bowed to him. "It's nice to see you too sir."

He chuckled and turned to his daughter. "I see you've enjoyed your small reunion with her have you Naneya?"

She nodded at the question. "Yes, indeed father. I even told her about your Imperial Arms."

The Chief laughed. "It is indeed a weapon fit for me. Those Imperial dogs will stand no chance against my skills."

Najenda walked up to the younger girl. "If you're ready now, let us go."

Wendy nodded at her. "I am. Did everything go okay with the meeting?"

Tatsumi smiled at her. "It went fine so don't worry."

With that said, Wendy, Susanoo, and Akame joined up with the others and started to leave. "Young girl!" They stopped and turned around to see the Chief with his arms crossed while looking at the younger girl. "The end is almost upon us. At this time, it's important to keep your wits about and the faith you have stronger than ever. Do remember that."

Wendy nodded at the words and the group resumed their leaving. Naneya waved goodbye until they couldn't be seen anymore. "That was nice of you to tell her that father." As she stopped waving, Naneya looked over to her father and saw the serious look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

The Chief just growled a bit. "You really haven't seen it have you Naneya? The child may hide it but she is clearly distressed. Perhaps it is related to the bracelet that she does not have anymore. There are also the scars present on her shoulder. Something must've happened to her last we seen her."

Naneya just realized that and looked to where the group was. "She doesn't? What could've happened to it?"

Her father sighed. "Perhaps we'll never know. As for now, let us keep doing our best giving it to these Imperial dogs."

Naneya narrowed her eyes at the words. "Yes, of course, father." Still, she couldn't help but be worried about Wendy. _"I hope everything will work out for you."_

 **B**

During at one of the encampments belonging to the Revolutionary Army, every soldier was minding their own business. The two guards at the front gate were on the lookout when one of them noticed something approaching them. "Hey, something is coming this way." Both of them took a closer look and gasped. What was approaching them was the monster Cosmina charging right at them. "It's a danger beast!"

"It's danger beast assault! All soldiers, ready a counter attack!" The other guard shouted.

The soldiers grabbed their weapons and pointed their guns at the monster. The commander had his arm out. "We don't know if this monster is being controlled by an Imperial Arms or not. Shoot it with the anti-danger beast bullets!" Every soldier shot at the monster. However as the bullets came near her, the monster Cosmina slashed every one of them. "What?!"

The monster Cosmina jumped over the wall while having an unnerving smile on her face. _**"So…much…food…"**_ She landed right in front of the rest of the soldiers.

The soldiers readied their swords and began charging at her. "Don't be afraid men! It's just one enemy! We can kill it!" As they all charged toward the monster, Cosmina just cut them down with her scythe like pincers. She then ate several of them in one bite.

The soldiers were mortified by the monster's sheer power. They started to retreat. "That danger beast is too strong! Is it an S-Class?"

"Fall back! Fall back!"

As they were running away, they failed to notice someone else standing in their way. "Now my Kousetsu, it is time to feed." Izou slashed through all of the soldiers as he walked past them. As a result, all of them were cut to pieces. The sight pleased him. "Like chickens without their heads. Such fragile, brittle creatures."

"They do make quite a pleasing feast do they not?" Izou looked up to see Dorothea with a dead soldier in her arms while wiping her face. Still she was pleased with her meal. _"Tch. Ever since I tasted that girl's blood, it's like every other just won't cut it. It just proves how good hers was."_ She saw Cosmina who gathered a pile of dead soldiers before her. The alchemist smiled. "Go on Cosmina! Have your fill!"

The monster began to consume the dead soldiers. Seeing the sight impressed Izou. "I find it interesting that she isn't attacking us since ever since she had gone through this transformation. Perhaps she still retains her former memories."

Dorothea jumped down to join him. "Her feelings to her comrades are a lot stronger than I thought."

 **B**

When reinforcements arrived, they were greeted by the sight of countless dead bodies in a large pile. One of the soldiers, a young woman who was wielding Extase was appalled by the sight. "This…can't be." She gritted her teeth. "Sent the word out to all the others to watch and stand vigilante while holding their ground. Right now!" She growled deeply at what just happened. _"This massacre…the horror of it. Was this caused by the Empire's black forces? If so then we'll respond just the same."_

 **B**

In response to these attacks, Night Raid was notified immediately. Right now all of them were in one of the encampments that would be the next possible targets. "Now, listen up everyone. The Revolutionary Army has given us our next assignment. As of late three of our encampments have been destroyed and the enemy has retreated just before reinforcements arrive. Our mission is to stop these attacks and deal with the ones who are causing these attacks." Najenda explained.

Akame was thinking about the attack pattern of the enemy and quickly figured it out. _"This is indeed where they'll strike next."_

There was something Tatsumi was wondering about. "Who do you think is doing this? It can't be the Jaegers since they're still back protecting the Capital."

Leone had to wager a guess. "It may sound crazy but I bet it's Wild Hunt. This looks like something they would do." Wendy instantly grabbed her shoulder where her scars were.

"So if it's them, how about we take the fight to them." Lubbock suggested.

It was a good idea but there were several flaws. "Indeed we shall but looking at our current group, Chelsea isn't suited for close quarters combat. You're still learning how to use your Imperial Arms Lubbock and then…" Najenda looked over to Wendy. The young girl stared back at her leader. She sighed. "For now what we have are six capable of fighting them."

Leone did the math (which was simple to her) in her head. "So six of us against two of them. This'll be easy then."

Najenda shook her head. "I'm afraid it won't be that easy. From what the reports say, the two Wild Hunt members, Izou and Dorothea are accompanied by a vicious monster."

The blonde sighed. "It never is with us huh?"

Now that everything was explained, there was only one thing left to say. "If Wild Hunt is behind these attacks, this our chance to finish them all off once and for all. Leave none of them alive!"

The six nodded at the order. "Yes, sir/understood."

As they were now leaving to prepare for Wild Hunt's next attack, Chelsea took a few steps. "Wendy…."

The younger girl stopped walking and looked back to the older girl. There clearly worry on her face. "What is it, Chelsea?"

The other girl hesitated in saying her next words. "Just…be careful out there. Especially since what's happening to you now."

Wendy was about to say something but Leone intercepted. "She'll be fine. She has all of us to look after her so don't worry." She winked at Chelsea.

The young dragon slayer smiled at Chelsea. "It'll be okay Chelsea. I can still fight." With that said the two girls left as well. Even with those words, Chelsea still couldn't help but worry.

 **B**

Overlooking the encampment, Dorothea, Izou, and the monster Cosmina was overlooking it. The alchemist crossed her arms. "Our next target now is this encampment. How about we attack it?"

That sounded pleasing to Izou. "Yet another banquet for us. This is truly the height of life."

Unbeknownst to them, Akame was hiding among the trees. She saw her chance to attack and took it. Cosmina quickly noticed it and turned only for Akame to cut through the monster's skin. Both Dorothea and Izou took notice. "What the hell? Was that Akame?" The poison quickly took effect and spread throughout the monster's body. She quickly fell over dead. The alchemist narrowed her eyes. "So, you already figured out our movements huh? Took you long enough after three assaults."

Akame stared back at the alchemist. "After attacking the encampments, you would quickly retreat. There are only a few encampments that were convenient for you to retreat. All I did was figure out the rest of which one you would attack next if I was able to kill soldiers in droves."

Dorothea smiled at the explanation. "Not a bad explanation even if it was crude." She saw the other Night Raid members join the fray.

Tatsumi stared down at the enemy before him. "So it was Wild Hunt behind the attacks."

The alchemist studied them all. "Oh look. The rest of Night Raid is here and look who's with them." She eyed Wendy closely "Even you're here my sweet treat. Looks like I get to have more of your blood." She licked her lips. "Now that I have tasted your blood, no other will ever taste the same until I have yours completely!"

Leone growled deeply and glared at her. _"So, she's the one who gave Wendy those scars."_

Dorothea smiled. "Well, since all of you are here now, I've given Cosmina more than enough power to devour the rest of you!" She snapped her fingers.

In response Cosmina suddenly stood up. Seeing this surprised everyone in Night Raid. "What in the hell? Didn't Akame cut it with Murasame?" Mine spoke.

Akame saw the poison being drawn into the gem in the center of her chest and it shattered. Akame herself didn't understand what happened. "Is it a body double?" Dorothea just smiled.

Cosmina instantly attacked Night Raid but they jumped out of the way. "How the hell is this thing still alive?" Leone wondered.

Dorothea chuckled. "The Philosopher's Stone. Well, I won't explain everything about it so I'll give you the short version. Just think of it as the ultimate item above everything else. It can even manipulate materials such as Imperial Arms. It's incredibly rare and only one in existence. In fact, just one taste of Murasame is more than enough."

Akame decided to take out the alchemist as soon as possible. As she was approaching her, Izou stood in front and glared at her. Akame readied her weapon. _"I can take him."_

Izou drew out his sword. "As katana user myself, I shall be your opponent."

Meanwhile, with Cosmina still attacking everything in sight, Tatsumi drew out his sword. _"We need to take this monster out now."_ He raised his weapon and stabbed the ground. **"INCURSIO!"** He instantly transformed into his arm and spun around his polearm. "Mine, Su, let's take this thing out now!"

Mine prepped her gun. "Right, you got it!"

Susanoo was the same. "Understood."

Dorothea chuckled at the match up. "It'll take more than the three of you to take down Cosmina." She noticed someone behind her and looked back.

Leone and Wendy were the ones in front of her and the blonde glared at her. "Looks like it's just us now."

The alchemist grinned at her opponents and was ready for them. "So it seems. Question is, will you two be enough?"

Back to Akame and Izou, their battle was just about to begin. Izou smiled at the sword Akame was wielding. "So that's the Imperial Arm Murasame. It is indeed an ominous beauty but…" He displayed his own sword to Akame. "My Kousetsu is many times greater than your sword. Allow me to show you." He chuckled. "Yes Kousetsu. The blood of this Night Raid member is a rare treat. Kousetsu is telling that he desires to drink more of it!"

Akame narrowed her eyes and pointed her sword at him. "I cosign you."

The wind blew softly through them. Akame took the first move and rushed over to Izou. She decided to strike from above but the attack was blocked by Izou. He forced the attack back and in one swift move he cut through Akame into two pieces. That's at least what he saw in his mind. Akame took off and headed toward him but it wasn't like he envisioned before. Instead, he attacked first but Akame avoided the attack. She rushed past him as she turned around and easily cut him from behind. Izou screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. _"For her to suddenly turn the tables and on my prediction of your attack…"_ He reached out his hand to her. "Akame…" Izou smiled wickedly at her. "Take my sword. With your skill…Kousetsu will be able to drink to his heart's content." Akame just glared back at him and just sheathed her sword as she walked past him. Izou couldn't believe she just did that. "How? How could you…refuse a last request…of a fellow katana user…?" Izou dropped dead quickly as he said those final words.

Akame looked back his corpse. "I never considered myself as a swordsman." She continued to walk away. Suddenly out of nowhere, several new enemies appeared in front of her and they all looked to be some sort of muscular humanoid insect soldiers. Akame was surprised by their sudden appearance. _"These guys…are they the ones who rampaged through the Capital earlier?"_ The insect soldiers were ready to fight her. Akame narrowed her eyes at them. _"No. There's something different about them."_

Back to Dorothea and her opponents, she was ready for the fight ahead. "Such a shame you two ended up as my opponents. The girl's blood is what I want but yours…" She looked directly at the other blonde. "Yours probably reeks like an animal."

Leone growled deeply as anger started to take her over at the alchemist and cracked her knuckles. "You're the one that hurt Wendy from before and gave her those scars. I'm going to tear you apart for what you've done to her!"


	48. The Dragon's Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Forty Eight: The Dragon's Anger

The wind blew softly through Leone and Dorothea as they were prepared for their fight. Wendy who was standing on the sidelines couldn't help but worry. She knew from firsthand experience that the alchemist was stronger than she looked. Of course, her first instinct was to use her enhancement spells to give Leone the edge but her magic use was now limited. She saw Leone smiled and glanced over to her. "Don't worry Wendy. I'll take out this pipsqueak no problem. You just hang back and watch."

Hearing those words proved that Leone was confident in her abilities. After all, everyone in Night Raid knew they always couldn't depend on Wendy's spells. Dorothea scoffed at her words. "We'll see about that. Once I'm done with you, I'll go after her next. I should have no problem beating a beast like you. Especially one dressed like a skank."

The talking was over. Leone went on all fours ready to attack. "All right, that's enough. How about we start this already shorty?"

Dorothea stood in place with her arms spread out. "Well, come on then! I won't move an inch!"

The blonde enjoyed that challenge. "I'll take that bet!" She launched herself right at the other girl and quickly reached to her.

The alchemist just smiled at her opponent not knowing she already fell for her trap. _"Sucker."_ Just as Leone threw the first punch, Dorothea easily caught it no problem which surprised Leone. "Oh, what's this? What did I tell you? Alchemists don't lie." She tightened her grip on the blonde's hand and she cried out in pain.

"Leone!" Wendy cried out. Already this was turning out bad. She knew Dorothea was strong from their first encounter but to surpass Leone's strength was no small feat.

Dorothea enjoyed hearing the other blonde's scream. "Don't let my cute adorable charms fool you. I may not look it but I have the most strength out of the members of Wild Hunt." That made much more sense the young dragon slayer. It would explain why she was so strong in the first place. The alchemist giggled playfully. "Well? Do you feel afraid yet?" Leone didn't have an answer since she was still feeling pain from her opponent's powerful grip. Dorothea raised Leone's caught fist and slammed the girl onto the ground creating a crater around the other blonde.

Wendy could only look in horror at what she saw. In just one move the alchemist already had Leone right where she wanted her in just one move. _"Just how strong is she?"_

Dorothea felt rather pleased that this was going easily for her but she didn't want the fun to end just yet. "I'm not done yet. There's no reason to rush this. Just sit there like a good little girl and see your friends meet their end. Don't worry I won't go after the other girl just yet. I want her to see you beaten into the ground some more before I kill you."

Leone grunted in pain while looking up to Dorothea. "W-Why you…"

Dorothea put her hands on her hips. "Akame may have killed Izou but right now she stands before my own special soldiers. There's nothing left for her except her death."

As she said, Akame was facing four of Dorothea's mutant soldiers. One of them rushed over to her and she did the same while drawing out Murasame. Akame slashed the soldier to its side and screamed. However, she noticed something odd. She looked over to her sword and discovered that it was stuck to the dead soldier's body. _"_ _It's the body is like some thick sludge. I can't pull Murasame out."_ Akame saw the other two headed right toward her. With no other option, she let go of her weapon and jumped back. Akame saw the two surrounded her. She was onto their plan. _"So the first one was a sacrifice so they can take Murasame away from me. They had the perfect countermeasure for it."_

Dorothea chuckled happily that her plan was going well. _"Steal the one hit kill sword and then have the soldiers surround her. After which the troops will position themselves such they present an easy path to recovering Murasame for Akame. This is obviously a trap and she knows it would lead her to her death if she tried to take that sword back. So what's her only option left?"_ Akame slammed her fist into her other hand and cracked its knuckles. _"A good old fashion fist fight."_

Akame crouched down as she was beginning to ready herself. She took off a running start at one of the soldiers. Akame delivered the first strike to the face. The soldier responded by grabbing her arm but she countered by punching the soldier in the face. The soldier, in turn, tried to thrust its sword at Akame but she avoided it. She jumped back a bit and then jumped again over the soldier. She landed on the soldier's head with her legs in between and used her body to lift them off the ground while twisting her legs on the head to make the neck snap. Akame hopped off the dead soldier and grabbed ahold of its weapon. As the next one was headed to her, Akame sliced the top of its head. She spun the blade a bit before slicing the next soldier after in half. The last two jumped toward her ready to attack but Akame readied herself and then slashed them into pieces when they neared her. Having them seen her soldiers being killed easily surprised Dorothea. _"_ _No way. She killed them all of them?"_

Wendy saw the whole thing as well and was impressed. _"Akame is incredible. Now I'm wondering what would happen if she faced against Kagura. Without Murasame of course."_

Dorothea heard Leone laugh and turned to her. The blonde was grinning at her. "Even though Akame wields Murasame, her skills aren't dependent on it. When that girl fights, she always targets her enemy's vital points. You expect to see something like that first hand if she ever loses Murasame. In short…" Akame flicked the blood off the sword. "Even without an Imperial Arms, Akame is still lethal."

Even if Akame was done with this lot, she was sure she wasn't done yet. "There is still a few more hiding underground waiting for an opening. I'll bury them as well."

The alchemist gritted her teeth since her plan failed. "She's not the only one either." Dorothea managed to avoid Leone's surprise attack. The blonde turned and readied her claws at her opponent. "As far as tenacity and toughness goes, I've got them both in spades." Leone put up a fighting stance. "Thanks for the recovery time kid."

Apparently, there was more to her opponent than the alchemist thought. She grinned back at her opponent and cracked knuckles. "You recover quite quickly. You'd make the perfect test specimen for my experiments."

Round one was over and round two was about to begin. Leone rolled her shoulder. "Alright, let's try this again." She rushed over to where the alchemist was.

Dorothea smiled at the already failed attempt. "I've already proved I'm stronger than you and you still want to have a go at me? I guess you leave me with no other option." She attempted to grab the other blonde as she neared her. "Once I grab ahold of you, this fight is over!"

Leone suddenly attacked the arm and that caused the alchemist to flinch. She had already figured out her weakness. "You may have the advantage over me when it comes to raw power but when it comes to speed, I have you outclassed."

The alchemist growled in frustration and tried to grab her opponent multiple times but failed each time. _"Damn it! All I need is to do is just grab you and this'll be over."_

Thanks to the blonde's enhanced eyesight, she was able to see clearly where her opponent's next attack was. In an instant, she suddenly rushed forward which broke Dorothea's pattern. She pulled back her arm and delivered a crushing blow to the alchemist to the center of her body. She coughed out blood as the alchemist was pushed back away from the other blonde. Leone was a bit unimpressed. "Even if you're powered up, a bookworm is still a bookworm. Did you really think that someone who only supported from the back could fight someone equally who spends most of the time fighting in the front lines?"

Dorothea hissed through her teeth. "Looks like I made the mistake thinking that the rest of you Night Raid members aside from Akame were nothing but small fry." She dug under her skirt and pulled out a glass cylinder of some kind out. Leone wondered how she was able to fit something like that in there. "Allow me to show you what happens when an alchemist decides to get serious!" She placed the cylinder on the ground and a strange smoke came out of it.

Leone covered her nose as well as Wendy. The blonde wondered what the smoke was. _"This may be poison. I can't inhale it. I've got to take her down now!"_ She jumped through the smoke in order to reach over to the alchemist.

Dorothea just smiled. "Do you really think it's a good idea to jump into this gas without any sort of resistance to it? Speaking of which, this gas isn't poison."

Leone instantly found out that something was covering her arm. She stopped her attack and looked at her body. "What the-is this stone?"

The alchemist took the opportunity and leaned in close to the other blonde. "It only lasts for an instant but that's all I need." She bit into Leone's neck. **"The Fang Imperial Arm…the Blood Collector Absordex!"**

Leone screamed in pain. "Leone no!" Wendy rushed over to her friend. However, it was too late as Leone's screams faded and she dropped to the ground. She stopped and stared in horror at what happened to the older girl.

Dorothea wiped her face. "Be honored you had the privilege of seeing what an alchemist with an Imperial Arms can do. Your blood had a rustic gamey flavor. Not as good as the other girl's but it'll do." She giggled as the alchemist gazed at her hands. _"I can feel it. I can feel the power surging through me."_ Now there was only more left. But before she could, Dorothea decided to see how her creation was doing. "Let's see how those other three are doing against Cosmina, however, I doubt they're doing faring well against her. Once she's done with them, we can take on Akame together." Unbeknownst to her, Wendy was glaring at her angrily while gritting her teeth.

Over to Tatsumi's group fight, they were having a hard time dealing with the monster Cosmina. Both Tatsumi and Susanoo attacked her from the sides together but she blocked them with her pincers and sent them back while roaring. They both landed as they slid through the ground. Tatsumi groaned. "Damn, she's freaking strong."

Mine jumped from behind and started to rapid fire at the monster. To her surprise, they had absolutely no effect. The monster turned around and tried to slash her apart. Mine couldn't dodge in mid-air but Tatsumi was able save her in time. He landed on the ground while carrying his girlfriend in his arms. He turned to her. "Are you alright?"

The position Mine was in made her blush lightly as it reminded her the first time Tatsumi saved her from Seryu's suicide bomb. "Y-Yeah. Can you let me down now?" He did just that. Cosmina started charging toward them but an attack from Susanoo managed to topple her a bit and fell over. He joined back up with the other two members. Already the monster was starting to stand up again. Mine sighed in exhaustion. "Come on are you kidding me? Just what'll take to kill this thing?"

That was question Tatsumi wanted to know as well. "I wouldn't' surprised if this monster is stronger than Kurome's Desta-Ghoul. Even taking out the legs would be hard enough as it is."

"That may be but we can't give up now. Sooner or later it will fall." Susanoo pointed out.

Even though what he said was true, Mine still thought the situation was bad. _"Maybe if the boss was here she could use Su's trump card to kill that thing but she's not. Even Wendy can't help since she has to reserve her magic for her upcoming fight. We're on our own here."_ Cosmina was able to stand up and charged right them again. "Here she comes!" The monster Cosmina attempted to attack them again but they scattered in different directions. Mine quickly changed parts to Pumpkin and pointed it at the monster. "Let see how you like this!" She shot out a powerful blast that was able to push back Cosmina but it wasn't enough to subdue her.

She pushed through the attack and went straight at Mine. The monster raised its pincer at her. "No you don't!" Tatsumi intercepted the attack away from his girlfriend and that left an opening for Susanoo. He struck the center above the chest and seemed that did some damage to the monster. Apparently not enough since it shrugged off the attack and swiped away the human Imperial Arms. She screeched as the monster Cosmina lunged herself at Mine once again.

Mine pointed her gun at the monster but it was coming at her too close. _"Shit. I won't make it."_

Cosmina raised her pincer at her. "Mine!" Tatsumi showed up again just in time to move his girlfriend out of the way. However, in doing so, he took the attack instead.

Mine was horrified at the sight. "Tatsumi!"

Both of them went through the ground until they stopped. He took on enough damaged for his armor to fade away. Tatsumi groaned as he turned to his girlfriend. "H-Hey…you alright?"

She couldn't believe he asked that. "Never mind about me. What about you? You took the full brunt of that attack."

Tatsumi groaned as he tried to stand up. "I'm fine. I can still fight…" He stumbled a bit before falling to his knee while panting heavily.

Mine was worried about his safety. "You can barely be able to stand up now much less fight."

Apparently, Tatsumi didn't care as he tried to stand up again. "I don't have a choice. We're all fighting against this monster." He saw Cosmina turning to them readying for her next attack. "I have to on fighting..." Mine just sighed at his words and walked past him. He didn't understand what she was doing. "Mine?"

"You know…you really are an idiot. You don't have to do this by yourself." Mine readied her weapon. "I really can't imagine what you'd do if I wasn't around. Just hang back for a second and I'll deal with this monster bitch myself!" The monster roared as she came over to where the pinkette was. Pumpkin began to power up. Mine didn't waver seeing the oncoming attack. "Try me bitch!" She shot out a powerful blast from her gun and it seemed more powerful than before. Cosmina screamed at the shot overpowered her and sent her back away.

Seeing the event happen before Dorothea surprised her. _"How impressive. That was strong enough to deal damage to Cosmina."_ She smiled. _"Still, it'll take more than that if you want to kill her."_

Mine looked at her Imperial Arms to check on it. "That's good it's still working. Glad I kept up with the maintenance after that fight with Seryu." She looked at the monster who was already recovering from the attack. _"I made it this far already and I'm not going let this monster stop me. I will see through this to the end."_

Tatsumi had to admit he really admired Mine's bravely. He smiled softly. _"Mine…you really are incredible. You're more than I deserve._ _"_ He tightened his grip on his sword. _"Which is why I will continue to fight. We'll see through this whole thing together."_ He stabbed his sword into the ground once again. _"Come on Incursio. I know you have the power to give me the strength I need. The strength to protect those close to me. Give me the power…to protect those that I care about!"_ The Wind suddenly blew out of him fiercely. **_"INCURSIO!"_** The dragon that made up Incursio's armor appeared behind him roaring loudly.

The sight of it caught everyone's attention. Mine didn't have a clue what was going on. _"What the…is Incursio evolving?"_

Susanoo saw what was happening as well. "Tatsumi…"

Dorothea was speechless at she was seeing. _"Incredible. An evolution of an Imperial Arms."_

The Tyrant Dragon enveloped itself around Tatsumi as he continued to roar and a bright light came out of it. In the next instant, that same light traveled over to the monster Cosmina and easily severed her arm. Everyone was surprised as they didn't expect that. The light faded and everyone saw what happened to Tatsumi. Mine certainly couldn't believe it. "T-Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi's Incursio armor looked slightly different than before and was flying in the air with newly evolved wings in a glowing golden light. He summoned his polearm and swept it across. "We're all making out of this together!" He flew over to where Cosmina was at an unbelievable speed. Cosmina unleashed multiple tendril-like attacks at him but Tatsumi easily evaded all of them and readied his weapon. He thrust his polearm and his body all at once at the monster in the stomach and sent her away.

As they were all seeing this, Mine couldn't help but smile at what was happening. "Tatsumi…" This was exactly what they needed at the moment. _"You're one hell of a boyfriend."_

Dorothea couldn't share Mine's thoughts. In fact, she was furious. _"_ _Damn it! For something like to happen now? That's some power up he's obtained. If we haven't been discovered, if only we had two more days, Cosmina would've been much more powerful."_ She pulled out a flask with a strange liquid in it. _"Now that it's come to this, I have to back her up now since he's powered up."_ Suddenly Dorothea felt a powerful kick to her back and slid on the ground. Once she stopped, she saw who it was. "Oh you. I was just about to get to you next." Wendy just glared at the alchemist while having an angry look in her eyes. Dorothea grinned. "Well, I say it's about time we have our rematch. What do you say? I'm anxious about drinking your blood again."

Wendy just took up a fighting stance as a reply. "I won't give you that chance like before. I'll make you pay for what you did to Leone!"

 **A/N: Right before any of you bitch about how I used the Incursio's form from the anime instead of the manga, ask yourself this. Do you want him to live and have a happy ending with Mine? Then this is the only way. And no Wendy can't heal him if he went the form in the manga because she's not a freaking miracle worker.**


	49. The Dragon vs Dorothea

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Forty Nine: The Dragon vs Dorothea

The rage boiling inside of Wendy was an unfamiliar feeling to her as she was mostly happy go lucky. But after what she saw happen to Leone, she let that anger get to her. Of course, that didn't cloud her thinking. The young dragon slayer was smarter than that. She just really wanted to kick the alchemist's ass for what she had done. _"S-She killed Leone and I let it happen. If I wasn't so concerned about my magic, I would've helped her and this wouldn't happen."_ Of course, Wendy knew she couldn't do anything about the ifs. Right now she had to focus on what she could do now and right now Wendy wanted to make Dorothea pay. She gritted her teeth. "I'll make you pay for you've done!"

Dorothea just grinned as she cracked her knuckles again. "Oh, is that so? Too bad you won't get the chance by the time I'm done with you. I have a lot of questions for you and your body holds all the answers. Don't worry about your little friend, though. The two of you will reunite soon enough on my table!"

Wendy narrowed her eyes at her enemy. Sure enough, the alchemist was far stronger but she had a countermeasure for that. _"I just can't waste all of my magic on her. I have to plan this carefully."_ Her body began to glow. **"Ile Arms and Ile Armor! Enchant!"** Even if Wendy couldn't use most of her magic on Dorothea, her enhancement spells should be enough for the fight. Of course, this would mean the young dragon slayer would have to fight in hand to hand combat.

The alchemist was actually interested in what just happened before. _"What were those words she said? No matter, beating her will much easier than that wild animal. I've learned all that I can from our last encounter."_ Wendy wasted no time rushing over to where the alchemist was. "A frontal attack? You're stupider than that animal!" She pulled back her arm in preparation for the younger girl's attack. Wendy attacked when she was near enough and both of their fists collided. A loud boom came out as a result. To Dorothea's surprise, Wendy was equal to her. _"_ _What the hell? How does she possess the same strength as I do?"_ While the young dragon slayer was equal with her enemy, she delivered another blow with her other fist. Dorothea gasped out in pain but Wendy wasn't done yet. For her third attack, the young dragon slayer headbutted at the head of the alchemist and that caused her to stumble a bit back while her hand held onto her head. "Ah, son of a bitch! Who the hell attacks like that?" Dorothea removed her hand and growled at the younger girl. _"What the hell? How did she become this strong? Is it because of those words she chanted before?"_ She did, however, noticed something odd. _"Still, why is she doing hand to hand instead of those weird attacks from earlier? Doesn't matter. All I have to do is beat her down."_

Wendy open and closed her hand while looking at it. _"It seems to be working so far. I guess all that training from before paid off."_

 _F_

Back when Night Raid was still traveling back to the Capital, Wendy was with Leone, Akame, Chelsea, and Susanoo. She tilted her head in confusion. "You want me to fight without magic?"

Leone nodded her head. "Uh-huh. Using magic may be pretty awesome but sometimes there's nothing wrong with a good old beat down."

Wendy still didn't understand. "But why do I have to fight without magic?"

Akame had an explanation for that. "You may be a wizard but you're also in a group of assassins. As such, you must always adapt to your surroundings without what you'd normally use. Such as your magic."

The young dragon slayer had a better understanding of what was going on. "Oh, I get it but do you really think I can do well without my magic? I mean, I'm not very strong with it comes to something physical."

Chelsea giggled at her. "Hey, neither am I but I racked up just as many kills as Akame and she's way more adept at fighting than I am. Not to mention, you're still a little stronger than what most kids are at your age."

Wendy blinked a few times. "Is that right? So are all of you going to help me?"

Susanoo nodded at the question. "That's correct. Akame, Leone, and I will help you improve your fighting skills while Chelsea will teach you some of the more important points such as weaknesses the human body has."

Suddenly the young dragon slayer felt a bit nervous. Having all of this dumped on her made her feel uneasy but she was willing to go along with it. "O-Okay. I guess I'll try it if it'll help me."

Leone chuckled happily as she cracked her knuckles. "Oh, it'll help and we're going to have a lot of fun doing this too." Somehow that didn't make Wendy feel any better.

 _F_

The young dragon slayer admitted it wasn't easy surviving that kind of training. Fighting against Leone in her beast form was much tougher without her magic. Akame teaching her the finer points of how to subdue an enemy seemed useful. Chelsea taught her all the points of a body that could either kill or paralyze. Susanoo mostly trained her with everything Wendy had learned. However, all of it was worth it all this time. Sure she was still using magic but it was her enhancement spells to power up her own body. That should be enough for this fight. _"Thank you, everyone."_

Dorothea grinned at the other girl. "So it seems you've somehow gained power equal to me. That's surprising but how long can you keep it up?" Wendy hated to admit but she was right. The longer her spells were in effect, the more magic she would use up. Wendy had to finish up this fight and fast. "Oh well. I guess we'll find out soon enough!" Dorothea rushed over to where Wendy was. The young dragon slayer did the same. "Coming to me are we? That's your last mistake!" She was the first to throw the punch but Wendy managed to avoid it and delivered an elbow blow to her side. Dorothea felt the pain but she wasn't done yet. "Why you little shit!" She used her other fist to punch the other girl's cheek. The alchemist was glad she was able to land a hit but she was also surprised that Wendy was able to take it well. _"What the hell?! That was enough power to knock her head off her body!"_

Even with that hit Wendy still didn't falter. She delivered an uppercut right at the alchemist and sent her flying away from the young dragon slayer. Dorothea crashed into the ground while groaning in pain. "It's like Leone said." The alchemist looked up at her. "I may not look it but I've been into many fights before. You're not as special as you think you are!"

Hearing that made the alchemist growl deeply. "Don't get cocky you little shit." She stood up while wiping her mouth. "You're still at least one hundred years away if you ever have a shot of beating me. Once I'm done with you, I'll have your body to experiment with all I want!" Wendy had heard enough and charged right at the alchemist. Dorothea smiled at the attempt. "Nice try but a frontal assault isn't going to work on me!" To her surprise, Wendy started to move side to side quickly. Not soon after, after images started to appear. _"_ _What? How did she do that?"_ Little did she know, that was a trick Wendy learned from Akame.

 _F_

"Afterimage?"

Akame nodded at the question. "Yes. It's a common technique used by assassins but very difficult to master. I used it during my fight against Bols. I believe you can use it well if you should ever use it."

Wendy tilted her head in confusion. "Okay but why me?"

The older girl smiled at her. "You should be able to learn a new trick or two while you're with us. Out of the techniques I know, this one is non-lethal depending how you use it. I'm sure you'll find a way."

The young dragon slayer was thankful for the offer but she was still uncertain about something. "But do you think I can be able to learn something like that?"

Akame nodded. "You were able to learn how to sense aura quickly. I'm sure you'll be able to learn this just the same."

Wendy narrowed her eyes with determination. "If you say so. Let's do this then."

 _F_

Unlike learning how to sense aura which was easy, learning Akame's after image move was a little difficult. In truth, she still hadn't mastered it yet but was close. The best part about this move was that it didn't use up her magic. While Dorothea remained confused, the young dragon slayer approached her quickly. Taking a chance the alchemist delivered a punch as the other girl. To her disappointment, her attack went through the young dragon slayer. The real Wendy appeared behind and delivered a powerful kick to her back. The attack sent the alchemist away again. She managed to stand up again but was feeling a bit infuriated now. "Why you little…how dare you! I am a revered alchemist! You're nothing more than some kid who's barely out of her diapers! You can't possibly think you have a shot of winning this fight!"

Wendy just glared at the alchemists. "I don't care about any of that. All that I care is that I put a stop to you right here and right now!"

Dorothea snarled at the younger girl. "You really think that huh?" She cackled. "You really are just some brat. I haven't even begun to get serious yet. I have one more trick under my sleeve to make sure you'll be dead and then your body and your blood will be all mine for the taking!" She used all of her strength to launch herself right at the young dragon slayer. She attempted a direct attack by punching straight at Wendy. To her surprise, her attack was stopped cold by Wendy grabbing her fist with her own hand and took a strong hold on it. Dorothea gasped at what just happened. _"That can't be. Even with the power I'd absorbed from that animal woman and my own on top of that, my attack was still stopped? What the hell is this kid?"_

Wendy refused to let go and glared at the alchemist. "Even if that may be true, there are four things that you'll never take away from me!" The wind suddenly blew out of the young dragon slayer fiercely. "You'll never have my soul!" She tightened her grip on Dorothea's fist. "You'll never have my will!"

Dorothea began to wince at the pain and dropped to one knee. _"How is this possible? She's overpowering me?!"_

"You'll never have my spirit!"

The alchemist looked into Wendy's eyes gasped at what she saw. _"W-What the? What's happening to her eyes?"_

Wendy's eyes had changed color as they weren't brown anymore. They were bright pink. "But most of all, you'll never have my magic!" She pulled back her arm and punched Dorothea straight to her face with everything she had. The result of the attack resulted in a boom and sent the alchemist away from the young dragon slayer.

Dorothea went through the ground until she stopped. The alchemist ground as she started to stand up while having her hand on her face. "D-Damn it. Just what the hell are you?"

The young dragon slayer continued to stare at her. "You really want to know? I'll tell you. I am…the sky dragon slayer!"

The alchemist removed her hand as she was surprised to hear that. "A dragon slayer?" Never in her life had she heard such a thing before.

Wendy noticed something about the other girl's face. "Looks like your façade is fading." Dorothea gasped. Upon a closer look, there were several wrinkles on her face. She began to rub her face. "Seems you're older than you appear to be."

Dorothea glared angrily at her. "Screw you!" She started to make some sort of drawing on the ground. "I'd like to see you how you deal with this!" She pulled out another item that appeared to be bat wings. "Now appear!" She slammed the item on the drawing and something dark appeared out of the circle. The matter clumped together into something larger and became a horrible looking creature. Dorothea laughed. "You can't possibly win now! Go on my pet! Devour her and leave a good corpse for me!"

The creature roared as it charged right at the young dragon slayer. However, Wendy wasn't the least bit phased by it. Instead, she pulled back her arm and a sphere of wind gathered in her palm. _"I won't run and I won't lose to someone like you."_ The sphere began to glow a bright green. _"_ _This I swear, I will win!"_ The creature opened its mouth as it roared when it neared Wendy. The young dragon slayer responded as she thrust the bright wind sphere directly at it and an even brighter light came out of it. **"Sky Dragon's Cyclone Destruction!"** Out of the light, the sphere erupted into a large powerful cyclone that easily tore through the creature. Wendy had used this move before when she fought against Ezel but didn't have a name for it back then.

Dorothea could only watch in horror was one attack was able to destroy her creation and was headed straight at her. "No…impossible…" The attack went right through her and she screamed. Once the attack was over, Dorothea was heavily injured from the attack. She took one step and started to fall down backwards. _"N-No. This can't…be."_ She landed on the ground and wasn't moving. _"Impossible. How could this happen to me?"_ Dorothea had one other thought. _"What about Cosmina?"_ She looked over to see Tatsumi who cleaved the monster Cosmina in half. She gasped at what she saw. _"No. He killed Cosmina by himself?"_

Wendy's eyes returned to normal and saw what Tatsumi had just done. "It's over now."

The alchemist rolled over and tried to raise her hand. "M-My ambition. I…regret it." She dropped to the ground.

The young dragon slayer turned to her and saw that she wasn't moving at all. She had won the fight but somehow it felt like it wasn't worth it. _"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Leone."_ All of a sudden she felt a hand on her head and turned to see Leone who seemed alright. She couldn't believe it. "Leone?"

The blonde grinned at the younger girl. "You did great Wendy. You really showed her huh?"

Wendy suddenly hugged her while crying. "You're okay. I thought I'd lost you."

Leone smiled sweetly at the young dragon slayer. "I'm sorry to have worried you so much, Wendy."

The young dragon slayer broke the hug. "But how? I saw her drain you of your blood. How are you still alive not that I don't mind."

The blonde smiled proudly at that fact. "It's like I said. If there's anything that I'm proud of, it's my tenacity and stubbornness. Truth be told, I played dead but I didn't expect you to enter the fight so fast. While you were fighting against that chick, I was able to replenish my blood by eating of the herbivores from around here. I was ready to help you out but you've managed to beat me to it. I'm proud of you." Wendy smiled at the blonde as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

While they were having a touching moment, Dorothea wasn't quite done yet. _"Ah ha ha ha ha! Stupid fools! Although I didn't expect that animal to survive in such a way. However, when it comes to tenacity, since I've powered up I have confidence in that as well. I can heal myself from these injuries. Since Cosmina is dead now, the best course of action now is to lay here and play dead while waiting for them to leave. Just wait until tomorrow. I'll have my revenge and it'll be sweet!"_

And in the next minute, Leone was standing over the alchemist holding a large boulder over her head. "Well, you can never be too careful. Best to make sure she's extra dead. This'll serve as a gravestone too. Go figure."

Wendy just giggled nervously. "Is that so?"

Dorothea suddenly looked at the two. "Hold on a fucking second!"

"You're still alive?!" The two shouted at once.

The alchemist was scared for her life at this point. "If you kill me, it'll be a great loss for all of humanity! I know! You can make me into a comrade of yours!"

Leone hoped she was joking. "Say what now?"

Dorothea thought to sweeten the offer. "I've been researching that immortality may not exist but by drawing and stealing energy from other people, it's possible to increase one's life by a number of years!"

The blonde narrowed her eyes at Dorothea. "That's what you've been doing all this time? My god." She raised the bolder. "Alright, here we go."

"I can help your friend!" That was enough to stop Leone. "I've heard she was sick back at the palace. With my knowledge, I'm sure I'll be able to help her." Dorothea was certain they would take it now.

"Then I don't want it." The alchemist gasped at the words. She saw Wendy turn away. "If that's what it means to continue living, then I would rather die as a human instead of living as a monster like you."

That was all Leone needed to hear. "You heard her."

Dorothea shook her head. "No no no no no! I don't want to die! I want to gain more knowledge and remain beautiful forever!"

Leone wasn't buying it. "I'm sure all the people you've killed said the same as they didn't want to die either."

Tears of fright started to come out of Dorothea's eyes. "No, wait, stop! The span of the human life doesn't have to be so short! We can extend it and live beyond for what it-" Leone just threw the boulder on top of Dorothea and it crushed her entire body.

She turned away. "You're right about one thing. The life a human is too short but that's why we have to make out the most of it."

"Leone…" The blonde looked over to Wendy who appeared she was about to cry again. "Do…Do you think I…"

"Yes." The young dragon slayer looked back at her. "Better words couldn't have been spoken."

"Sis! Wendy!"

The two girls turned to where they heard Tatsumi's voice and saw everyone else running to them. Leone smiled at them. "Hey there! Glad to see you've wrapped things on your end."

The other group caught up with the two girls and Mine smiled at them. "Same here. By the way, Tatsumi's Incursio learned a new trick. Having that now will hopefully make things easier."

Wendy smiled at them. "That's great! I'm really happy for you…Tatsu…mi…" Wendy suddenly fell over to the ground.

Everyone else was worried about her now. "Wendy!" Leone instantly went by her side as she held her. She saw that the young dragon slayer didn't look good. She knew what was happening. _"No. It's because she's used her magic."_

Susanoo knew how dire the situation was. "We should go back to Najenda now and have Wendy the help she needs." Everyone else nodded at what he said and they left the battlefield. Wild Hunt may be gone now but there was still much more to do until the Revolutionary Army could arrive at the Capital.

 **Wild Hunt: Eliminated**


	50. The Dragon's Conclusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Fifty: The Dragon's Conclusion

One day had passed since the fight against Wild Hunt and the elimination of them as well. However, just as they were happy with their victory, it was short lived when Wendy suddenly passed out. She hadn't woken up since then. As of now she was back to the base still resting in bed and had several of the members of Night Raid looking after her for a number of times. As of now, Chelsea was the one who was looking after her. Chelsea kept a close eye in seeing if there was any change to her condition. So there hasn't been any. When Chelsea heard that Wendy fainted again, she was very worried for the younger girl's safety. As she was sitting next the young dragon slayer by her bed, Chelsea had the same lingering thought. _"Just how much longer does this need to go on? I mean the more magic she uses, the greater the danger she'll be in."_ That wasn't the only distressing thought Chelsea had. _"Still, seeing her sleeping like this is really kinda of cu-"_ And she stopped her thought mid-way and shook her head. _"Damn it there I go again!"_ Chelsea sighed as she lowered her head. _"Damn it. Just how was Leone able to do it? I mean she doesn't have any problem showing off how much she loves Wendy while I still haven't…told her yet."_

Chelsea had to be honest with herself. Despite what she mocked about Leone earlier about being in love with Wendy, she herself now found herself in the same position. It took a while longer but the young dragon slayer had won her affections even though she didn't know yet. Chelsea shuffled a bit in her chair while having her next thoughts. _"Just how am I supposed to tell her?"_ She continued to observe the younger girl. An idea did come to her. _"Well, we are alone together and she isn't conscious. This may technically be cheating but it's the only opportunity I have with her. Best to take the chance now while I still have it."_ She took in a deep breath. "Hi there…Wendy." Already this seemed a little awkward to her. "Uh…I know you really can't hear me but I think I would rather prefer it this way. You see I…well…I wanted to tell you something important for some time now. It's kinda of embarrassing to be honest, but I really want to say it. You see I kinda started to have these…feelings since back in Kyoroch. Maybe even before we arrived there. I always joked with Leone about this sort of thing but now I'm in the same boat as her. I mean I think I understand why she's…so affectionate about you. You're pretty incredible at what you can do and what you've done. Not to mention what you had to go through and still what you're going through now. Wendy…what I'm trying to say is that I'm in lo-"

And suddenly the door opened. "Hey, Chelsea. How's Wendy?" Just as Leone barged into the room, Chelsea shrieked in surprise and fell over her chair. The blonde looked at the other girl awkwardly. "Uh…are you ok?"

Chelsea just leered at the blonde while groaning. _"She just had to show up when I was about to say it."_ She started to stand up and dusted off her skirt. "I'm fine but would it kill for you to knock?"

Leone giggled. "Sorry. I guess I wanted to make sure Wendy was okay a lot more than I thought. So how is she? Any change?"

The other girl looked back at the younger. "Not that I know of. If anything, she isn't breathing heavily as much from before." At least it was some slightly better news but that didn't make Leone any less worried.

The blonde sighed. "Well, it's something at least. In any case, come on. The boss wants all of us together. When Wendy wakes up, we'll fill her in."Chelsea understood clearly and the two girls started to head to the door. Just before Leone could open the door, the two girls suddenly heard some small sounds and looked back to see Wendy's eyes stir a bit before opening them up. Naturally, Leone instantly rushed over to her. "Wendy! You're awake. Are you feeling okay?"

The young dragon slayer turned to her and smiled weakly. "I…I feel fine. Just a bit hungry, that's all."

The older girl smiled at her as she giggled. "Well, I tell Su to fix something up for you."

Wendy liked the sound of that. "Okay then." She sat up on the bed and stretched out her arms. "How long was I out?"

"Just about a day." The sky dragon slayer looked over to where Chelsea was who also smiling at her. "You really gave us a shock when you suddenly fainted like that. I'm…really glad you're awake as well." She turned around. "Well now that you're awake, you can join up with the rest of us. I'll tell the others about it and I'll be the one to tell Su okay?" With that said, Chelsea opened the door and left the room. While walking to where the others were, Chelsea held her hand to her chest and felt it beating quite fast. _"I really hope she was asleep when I said all of that to her."_

While Chelsea was gone, Leone just giggled. "Chelsea was just as worried as I was. In fact, she looked after you a bit longer than the others. You have no idea how lucky you are to have a girl like that." The blonde snickered herself at that small detail. _"So much more then you know Wendy."_

As if the young dragon slayer heard the other girl's thoughts, Wendy smiled at the words. _"Thank you Chelsea, for telling me."_

Suddenly her stomach growled and she held it with her hands while Leone laughed. "Come on let's go."

 **B**

It appeared that Wendy was a bit hungrier than what everyone else had thought. As soon as Susanoo placed several plates of food in front of her, the young dragon slayer started eating…well eating like Natsu but in a more refined way. Leone was getting a kick out of it. "Wow, I had no idea you were this hungry. I guess that's what happens when you're out for a day."

Wendy took another bite out of the steak. "I didn't know how hungry I was until Mr. Su put the food in front of me. Oh yes, thank you for making this."

The human Imperial Arms smiled at her. "You're very welcome."

As the young dragon slayer was eating, she was curious about something. "So did something happen while I was asleep?"

Najenda folded her hands. "Not much. Although I had Akame do a solo mission into the Capital. However once she left, Wave appeared to confront her."

Hearing that made Wendy drop her fork and turned to Akame. "You fought against Wave?"

Akame nodded at the question. "Yes but the fight did come as inconclusive." The young dragon slayer was happy to hear that. At least neither Akame nor Wave had to die.

Leone decided to add something extra to the story. "Yeah and I gave Akame a really sensual, erotic massage." She giggled at the description she just made and again Lubbock hit his head on the table in frustration. Wendy's face went instantly red and imaginary steam was coming out of her ears.

Mine just sighed at the description. _"Should you really be saying that to her?"_

Akame just blushed just as much. "Don't give her the wrong idea Leone. It didn't happen like that. All Leone did was grab me in…an inappropriate place."

"Meaning I grabbed her ass which felt quite fine I must say." The blonde added. Hearing that only made Wendy redder with embarrassment.

Same with Akame. "That's enough Leone."

The blonde grinned at her friend. "Aw come on. I know you liked it. In fact, I hope one day I'll give you a massage with a happy ending included." And Lubbock screamed again while falling off his chair when he heard that.

Tatsumi groaned. "Are you sure you should be saying this kind of stuff when Wendy is around?"

Akame turned away. "Please do not say such things."

While Wendy was a bit embarrassed to where the conversation went, a thought did occur to her. _"Now that I think about it, if Leone wasn't in love with me, would she be together with Akame instead? Now that I think about it, they would make a good couple."_

Everyone heard Najenda clear her throat and looked over to her. Lubbock just stood up again and sat down on his chair. "We're getting off topic here. Back to what I was explaining before, everyone except for Chelsea went on another mission where they need to confront a squad of members called the Shadow Movement. A team Akame was once part of before." Wendy gasped quickly as she glanced over to the other girl who seemed expressionless for the time being. "We managed to put a stop to them with few casualties on our side." Wendy didn't know how to feel about that. One part is happy that mostly everyone made it out alright but other is sad that Akame had to practically kill people she once knew. "There is one other thing you should know Wendy." The young dragon slayer looked over to her leader. "We had also received word that some of our soldiers from the Revolutionary Army tried to make a preemptive attack on the Capital but Esdeath quickly shot them down. Among them was the father of your friend."

Hearing that kinda made the young dragon slayer's appetite drop a bit. _"Naneya no."_

Najenda knew Wendy wouldn't like hearing that but she had to know. "When the war comes, we will avenge those Esdeath has killed. In fact, it's just upon us. With Tatsumi's new Incursio form, he'll be moved up to the front lines when the battle arrives. We'll need all the help we can get." Wendy gulped when she heard that. "With that said, I am glad to say that we have finally eliminated the threat that is Wild Hunt. However, the difficult battles have yet to come so I'll need all of you to be in peak condition when the time comes."

Everyone nodded at that. Wendy felt even more nervous. _"We're almost there now."_ Akame suddenly stood up and started to walk away. The young dragon slayer and everyone else noticed. "Akame?"

The other girl stopped momentarily. "I…need to be alone for a while. I need time to think about a few things." With that said, she left the room.

Wendy tilted her head in confusion. "Is something wrong with Akame?"

The group looked at each other and then back to the younger girl. "During our attack with the Shadow Squad, Akame also encountered Kurome. She challenged her to a one on one fight and they're meeting tonight." Lubbock explained.

Once again the young dragon slayer didn't expect to hear about this when she finally woke up. "And Miss Najenda is alright with this?"

Najenda nodded. "Kurome is still our target. If we can remove her, the enemy's ability to assassinate our key players will fall dramatically. Of course, Kurome now won't make a difference in the real battle when it comes to victory or defeat. We can't our supreme commander to be killed. So now we're forced in this situation to eliminate her."

Wendy knew this was going happen but she still didn't understand. "Then why?"

Her leader thought back to when she first met Akame. "In the condition Akame gave me when she joined the Revolutionary Army, she wanted to be allowed to act according to her own discretion involving anything of her younger sister. That time has come and I've given her my blessing."

The young dragon slayer turned to Leone. "What about you Leone? What do you think about this?"

The blonde crossed her arms under her breasts and shrugged. "Akame does what she wants. Kill or save her…" She narrowed her eyes. "I'll help her out any way I can."

"In the case that when the Empire is no more and Kurome is still alive, the Revolutionary Army will not pursue her any longer and Akame will be responsible for looking after her. I officially approved that last night." Najenda explained.

That made more sense to Wendy. "So Akame…"

"She isn't going to a battle but as Lubbock said before, a one on one match with her sister. In this way she will be able to remove sides from the equation and make it just between the two of them and giving herself the chance to find a way to settle this without killing her." Najenda further cleared up.

Mine crossed her arms as well. "So the bottom line here is we're ok if she tries to save her. If Akame helps her then her sister won't be part of the Empire and that'll work for us too."

Chelsea thought otherwise. "It won't be that easy though. Kurome will refuse any kind of help and that'll leave the only option of them trying to kill each other. If Akame did persuade Kurome in the first place, she wouldn't have needed to meet with her on her own."

Najenda nodded in agreement. "Exactly. All we can do now is support her no matter what the outcome will be. That's what we're prepared for."

Wendy put into some thought of all of this. Tatsumi was a bit worried. "So what do you think about all of this? I know it's a lot to take in. I feel the same way."

The young dragon slayer sighed. "I actually agree with all of you. Whatever Akame decides, I'll…go along with it and help her in any way I can. This is something Akame has decided this on her own."

Najenda had to admit in the time Wendy had spent time with them, she had matured much. _"If Wendy had heard about this when she recently joined, I'm sure she would say something about stopping this and finding another way. However, now she knows that this course of action has no other way. I wish to hurry all of this to the end._ _The end of this era."_

 **B**

Akame was sitting against a tree looking over a cliff. She appeared to be deep in thought. She was thinking about Wave said to her when they met.

 _F_

After Akame had killed her intended targets, she fled to the forest to head back to the base. However Wave intercepted her and two started to fight. However during the fight, Wave had noticed that Akame was much more skilled than he thought. It was in the middle of the fight he had decided to hear out Akame of what she wanted to say. What Wave didn't understand why these two sisters had to fight each other to the death? Akame had told him of their past and what the drug testing had done Kurome and the reason why she left the Empire. What Akame would hear next was something she didn't expect. "There is a place known as God's Secret Hot Spring near the borderlands. In simple terms it is a place of healing made up of different therapeutic and medicinal hot springs. I figured I could take care of Kurome there while she goes through detox. With that there may be some hope that her life span will expand. I have read reports of people who had half a year left to live to having five more years added on and sometimes even longer than that. I figured as long as there was a chance, it was worth it."

Akame's emotions began to get the better of her. "I begged Kurome to come with me and be free of those drugs and find some way to extend her life but she said not only that would be a betrayal to our lost comrades but the thought of those very same comrades becoming enemies was more than she could handle and that's why she couldn't leave the Empire. What I needed to do was take her with me even if meant by force. Now that I think about it, I should've just done it from the start. But…but…I couldn't do it. I didn't have the courage or the strength to do so."

This was the most emotional Wave had seen from her. The tears she was shedding was from an actual person. Not the assassin he was meant to kill. He sighed. "I can understand why Kurome thinks that way. However, you don't need to worry about Kurome's condition." Hearing managed to stop Akame from crying and wondered what he meant by that. "You see…Kurome has already been healed from all of those."

Akame gasped quietly. "What? How?"

Wave looked away. "It was Wendy. Just before she was going to be executed, she requested to see Kurome and then healed her from all the drugs that were damaging her body. Ever since then, she hasn't shown any signs you've mentioned before. I haven't even seen her take those snacks laced with drugs anymore. If anything, her appetite had gotten bigger. So you don't have to worry about her with those kinds of thoughts." Akame thought it was too good to be true. Had her sister truly been free from the drugs that had ruined and damaged her life? She had hoped so and hoped this wasn't some sort of dream. "In any case, I'm sure you felt the same way Kurome does now right?"

Akame lowered her head. "Many things happened that changed the way I felt and thought before but above all, the reason we killed people to fan out the sparks of war before they grew into raging flames. We were told this was for the sake of the people and their happiness. In the end, however, it was all for the Empire's hidden agendas. That's when I realized if I truly wanted to act for the people, then all I could do was go against the Empire."

Wave hated to admit it but he knew what Akame was talking about. "In my case, ever since I arrived at the Capital, I've seen all kinds of awful things." He had a determined look on his face. "That's why I decided to change this Empire from the inside! That's what you should've done in the first place!"

Akame had different thoughts about that. "From the inside you say? With the hold of all the political power and authority, do you have any idea the lengths the Prime Minister and his peers went through to kill any of those who opposed their ideologies?"

Wave didn't partially understand that. "Lengths? There's no way they would-"

"I know for a fact that a long time ago, those opposed were the very same ones I was ordered to assassinate." Wave had no words for what he just heard. "The darkness the Empire has runs deep. Very deep. Changing the Empire from the inside is impossible because that's how they played it out in the first place."

Wave just shook his head and growled. "So what the hell am I supposed to do? Nothing? Things have changed! They're not like they used to be! Just watch me! I am going to change things from the inside!"

If anything Akame knew Wave was adamant in his way of thinking. "You think so? That's the path you're willing to take?"

Wave just scoffed and looked away. "Just finish what you have to say."

Akame granted his request. "For Kurome, fighting for comrades and the Empire are what I believe her reasons for living. In Kurome's mind, all she's ever known was to keep on fighting for the Empire. If this is what she desires then I will fight her. Even if the drugs are gone, I'll still fight her. As her sister, this is all I can do for her!"

"That's enough!" Wave shouted angrily. "I would be fine if you were to save her but I won't listen anymore about her death! No matter what even thinking about killing your own sister, you're just fucking nuts. I will crush that army of yours. I won't let this happen." He instantly equipped Grand Chariot and jumped off. "She doesn't need your kind of saving!" That was the last Akame had seen of Wave.

 **B**

Ever since then Akame hadn't forgotten Wave's words. To hear that her sister was now free of the control of the drugs that damaged her body, it was almost unbelievable. Still, that was only part of the problem solved. The other was trying to convince Kurome to leave. If she was left no other option, Akame would have to take her own sister's life. _"_ _If only this was as easy as it was back in Wendy's world."_

"Akame?"

Akame looked around to see who it was. "Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi smiled at his friend. "Shouldn't you be resting for tonight?"

Akame turned away while smiling. "Thinking about tonight makes me feel restless."

Of course, she would be thinking about that. Tatsumi knew this would be the biggest challenge Akame had ever faced. "I wanted to talk to you about that. I'm tagging along with you."

And already Akame shook her head to that suggestion. "No. This is a problem between sisters."

And of course, Tatsumi knew Akame would say that. "That's true. It is your problem and it's your problem and I'm your friend, I'm going to help you."

Akame still didn't think this was necessary. "I already told Kurome that we would come alone."

Tatsumi had a counter to that. "Right so then we won't interfere with your personal business no matter what happens. However if by the off chance she would bring someone else, even if that someone would follow her I'll eliminate that party and fulfill your wish of letting you two settling this yourselves."

Akame could only stare at him and just smiled. "Thank you…Tatsumi."

 **B**

As night finally came, Kurome was preparing for her meeting with her sister. She put on her coat and grabbed Yatsufusa. As Kurome opened the door, she was surprised to see Wave in her way. Judging by the look on his face, he wasn't pleased. "Wave, what are you doing here?"

His expression didn't change. "You know why I'm here. You're going. You're going to meet up with Akame aren't you?"

Kurome scoffed as she looked away. "Yeah, and what's it to you? This is between me and her. You have no business in this."

Wave hit the side of the opening with his fist. "It is if it involves you! I'm not going to let you throw the life you just got back! Can't you see this is plain crazy for you?"

"So what if it is!" Kurome shouted. She looked over to Wave. "This what we've decided and I'm going. You're not going to stop me Wave."

Wave gritted his teeth. "I won't let you leave. We're comrades aren't we damn it!? We are and that's why I'm stopping you! If you leave, I'll report this to the Commander and we'll all leave together! I am going to protect you!"

Kurome understood why Wave was feeling this way but she had already made up her mind. "Wave…" She wrapped her arms around Wave and suddenly kissed him. This action caught him by surprise for only a moment. That moment was Kurome needed since she punched him in the stomach. She broke the kiss. "I'm sorry but if you really are my comrade…" Wave fell to the floor. "Then as far as my sister is concerned, let me do as I please."

She turned away from him and Wave could only see her leave. "Kuro…me…" Those were the last words he spoke before passing out. Kurome leaned on the door for a few seconds while pressing her fingers on her lips as she still felt the lingering feeling of the kiss. With that in mind, she left to meet up with her sister.

 **B**

The crunching of gravel could be heard as Akame slowly approached the meeting place. With each passing step, Akame comes closer to see what would happen. Either two ways could come out of this. Either killing her beloved sister or saving her from the hold of the Empire. As she approached the site of their meeting which looked to be of ruins, Akame saw Kurome sitting on a cubic stone waiting for her. Kurome noticed her sister and smiled at her. "Hey there big sister."

"Kurome…" Akame wished to return the smile but she knew what was at stake here. Live or die. What happens next all depends on the fate of her beloved younger sister.


	51. The Dragon's Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Fifty One: The Dragon's Words

"Damn it Kurome!" Wave jumped over the wall and was rushing over to wherever Kurome went. Behind him was Run who had found him unconscious in Kurome's doorway. Once Wave had woken up, he instantly made a beeline in hopes of rescuing Kurome from a possible gruesome fate.

Run was using Mastema in order to keep up with him. "Wave, hold on!" And to think this was the worst time for Esdeath to be absent. _"_ _The Commander is busy in a meeting with the War Council and we're stuck looking for Kurome ourselves. I share Wave's worries for Kurome but he's clearly not thinking straight."_

Indeed Run was right. There were several thoughts going through Wave's mind at the time. _"Damn it Kurome. She couldn't have gone far. She has to be fighting somewhere nearby. Come on, give me something to work with here. An explosion, a roar of some kind. Anything will do! Just give me some sort of sign!"_ He thought back to the kiss Kurome gave him and gritted his teeth. _"Where are you Kurome!"_

Run was just behind his ally. "Wave! Please stop and think about this rationally!"

Wave looked back at him. "You know as well as I do Kurome could be in trouble now! I just can't stop now!" Run had enough and flew past Wave and blocked his path. Wave immediately stopped and was angry at what he was doing. "Damn it Run, get out of my way! We don't have time for this! Kurome needs my help!"

"Not until you tell me what has gotten you so riled up. I doubt you'll get anywhere in your state of mind. I do want to help you because you're a friend of mine. So is Kurome but I can't until you tell me." Run made it perfectly clear of what he wanted to know.

Wave hissed through his teeth and looked away from the other member. "Kurome is going to meet up with Akame tonight and I want to stop whatever happens that might get her killed!"

At least Run knew what was making Wave act this way. "I see. Well, then I'll help you. I'm sure we'll find Kurome more quickly if I were to spot her from above. We'll get through this together and save her Wave. I swear it."

Wave was very thankful to hear that. "Thanks, man. You're a lifesaver. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Run chuckled at his words. "I'm sure you would still do the same even if I wasn't here. Now let us start. The longer we waste time, the greater the danger Kurome will be in." He flapped his wings a few times and took flew up into the sky.

Wave was very grateful Run was here to help out. Now it was only a matter of time. _"Wait for me Kurome. I swear I will get you out of this…no matter what."_

 **B**

Kurome and Akame were sitting on top of a wall stone enjoying some snacks that Kurome brought along. There was something the younger sister had noticed. "Akame…"

"I'm sorry if they came along. Don't worry since I told them not to interfere. If anyone does interfere, they'll intercept them and handle it. They understand our situation and our decision to do this." Akame explained.

Kurome didn't have any problem with that. "I get it. They want to make sure we settle this on our terms. I'm okay with it."

Akame took another bite of her snack. "As long as you're fine with it."

From the trees not too far, Tatsumi and the rest of Night Raid were hiding behind them. Leone peeked a bit from behind. "Well, so far they're just eating snacks and talking normally."

That was good to hear for Wendy. However, she still felt uneasy about this. _"Just what kind of relationship is this? I'm sure other people wouldn't guess that they were enemies. They trust each other so much."_

"Wendy…" The young dragon slayer turned to Tatsumi. "Do you or sis sense any others coming near here?"

Wendy shook her head. "No. I haven't smelled any other scent or heard anything."

Leone nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I agree with her."

Mine was feeling a bit anxious. "Jeez, how long are they going to eat? This kind of suspense is unnerving."

Chelsea felt the same way. "I know right but we have to be ready for anything."

Susanoo quietly gauged at the scene. "That being said, we have to expect the worse of the outcome."

Lubbock was ready for it. "For now, let's just watch how this'll go. That's why all of us are here." At this point, he pretty much figured out how Shambhala worked now.

The two sisters were enjoying each other's company. Being together with Akame brought back some memories. "This really takes me back. Remember when would meet up back here and come train?"

Akame smiled at the memory. "We were always together back then. You would also drag me into the bath too."

Her sister giggled at that fact. "Drag? Oh please. That was always you just wanting to tag along. We even went to bed together at the same time. We had the weight of the world on our shoulders back then. But even still having you with me made it worthwhile sis."

Akame missed these kinds of talks. "Yeah…"

Kurome closed her eyes. "Reminiscing like this is sure relaxing." She looked over to her older sister. "Let's stay forever from now on…Akame."

The older sister smiled at the offer. "I'm alright with that." She looked back at Kurome. "If you come with me that is. We can go back to way things used to be."

Kurome laughed at what she heard. "You never cease to amaze me, big sister. In your current situation, you're in no position to be making demands." The look in her eyes became darker. "If you prove yourself worthy, no matter how strong we may be, I still may be able to find a place for you here. We can continue fighting for the Empire!" The look in her eyes softened a bit. "Otherwise, the remorse I feel for everyone who already died would overwhelm me. Just do the right thing and come back the Empire Akame."

Akame already had the answer to that. "You know as well as I do I can't do that"

Her sister chuckled when she heard the answer. "I knew you would say that. Still, it's funny." She jumped off the wall.

"Kurome…" Akame somehow knew where this was going.

"Just how stubborn your will is to the point that you would throw away everything. Even your own little sister. But fighting to change the world for the sake of others, I've always loved that about you, big sister." Kurome grabbed her head with one hand and turned around for that same dark look in her eyes. "I can't forgive you but at the same time, I love you. Those two thoughts keep going around in my head over and over again in my head." She removed her hand from her head and drew out Yatsufusa. "I don't want you to kill anyone else but me!"

Wendy tightened her grip on the tree. "Wendy, no." She looked over to Leone who stared at her intently. "I know you want to help Akame but this is her fight alone. You have to keep out of it, no matter what." Wendy never felt so helpless before. She looked back to Kurome and Akame who also jumped off the wall.

Akame had that same expressionless look in her eyes. "As of now, we're nothing but mutual enemies. When we fight, I will show no mercy." She grabbed ahold of Murasame's hilt. "If you wish to stand down, speak now or else…I will bury you Kurome!"

Wendy didn't like the sound of that. _"Bury? As in…like a burial?"_

Leone heard that word before. _"So she said it to her own sister."_

Kurome smiled at the word. "So you flipped your switch for me." The two sisters readied their swords. "Fine then. Let's do this big sister." A sinister aura began to emit from her. "When I beat you, not only we'll be together again but I'll also restore your honor. That means I'll be able to have our existence even furthered acknowledged by the Empire. Let's see whose resolve is stronger!"

Akame was ready was ready for this. "Fine then. Come then Kurome!"

The younger sister already took off a running start. "Here I am then!"

Her method of attack caught Akame off guard. _"She's not going to use Yatsufusa's power?"_ Akame blocked the attack with her own sword but that was only the beginning. The two sisters didn't let up and started to exchange attacks one after another quickly and just as deadly. During the exchange, Kurome managed to slash at the older sister's arm. She jumped back to gain some distance. Kurome saw this as an opportunity and rushed over to her sister.

Kurome continued her onslaught of attacks while keeping Akame on the defense as she pushed her back. She saw another opening and slashed her sister's center in the body. The older sister dropped to her knees while holding onto her wound. Kurome was surprised how well she was doing against her sister. _"It seems Wendy's healing has done a whole lot more than I thought. I'm fighting as I've I'm still taking the drugs and yet, not feeling any of the negative effects."_ She was pleased with the results. "Did I graze you again? It hurts doesn't it big sister? Don't worry. I'll put you out of your misery with my next attack."

Akame groaned in pain. _"I don't understand. She's reacting much faster than usual. Is it because Wendy cleared out all of the drugs from her system?"_ Whatever the case, Akame couldn't lose this. _"I can't let it end like this!"_ Despite her wounds, Akame managed to stand up and point Murasame towards her sister. "I've been wielding Murasame just I would with any other katana. If I falter even just for a second using this Imperial Arms, it would mean my death. However, this is the eleventh hour. Ichizan Hissatsu. I must push my Imperial Arm's power to its limit."

The younger sister observed the situation at hand. _"She doesn't need to hit any vital spots. She just needs the slightest graze on me anywhere. Even if her appearance hasn't changed, she's still dangerous."_ She jumped back a bit. "If that's the case then if you're going rely on your Imperial Arms, I will too!" Kurome stabbed the ground with her weapon. "Yatsufusa!" In the next instant corpses started to come out of the ground and all of them started to charge at Akame.

Akame rushed over to the corpses and started to attack them. The first to be taken out was a giant armadillo-like danger beast by being slashed to pieces along with the soldiers. However, her next opponents were the two Kurome had left from their last fight. _"_ _Natala, your body has reached its limit from the battles you've been summoned to. And the woman was refitted with new hands fitted from some random corpse so her power had dropped significantly."_ She readied her sword. "I'll bury you!" Akame had slashed them both apart as she passed by them. They both fell to the ground and were no longer moving. "You two can finally rest now." Akame saw the last two puppets coming at her. She made quick work of them as she passed the two.

The older sister kept up the momentum as she quickly approached Kurome. She managed to block her attack with Yatsufusa. The younger sister fended off Akame and the two exchanged a few more clashes before Kurome managed to fend off her sister's attacks. She looked over to Natala and Doya. _"_ _Thank you both for all that you've done. I'm sure you can't even move anymore."_ Kurome stared intently at her sister. "I'll handle the rest." She was onto Akame's plan. "You used the threat of Murasame to make me use Yatsufusa's power."

Akame glanced away. "Instead of using your eight puppets to overpower me, you have a much better chance of fighting me with your skills. The weakness Yatsufusa has is that your corpses cannot learn any new moves."

Kurome chuckled quietly. "I knew it would come to this. Looks like I'll have to defeat you with my own skills."

The sisters ran to each other and their swords clashed against each other once again in a flurry. During the exchange, Kurome noticed something was wrong. _"What's going on? Is she beginning to read my movements now?"_

Akame had similar thoughts. _"It seems that Yatsufusa still takes a toll on her body but not as much from before. However, that has given me enough of an advantage."_ With their swords clashing one more time, Akame managed to push back her sister. Both sisters were panting slightly heavy.

Wendy and the others couldn't take their eyes off their fight. The whole thing made the young dragon slayer on edge. _"This battle is insane. Neither one of them has let up. Just how much longer does this need to go on?"_ Suddenly, she picked up a familiar scent and heard the flapping of wings. _"Wait. This is…"_

"Kurome!" Everyone looked up to see Wave in his Grand Chariot armor. He landed in between the two sisters and looked over to Akame. Run showed up not long after and landed next to the younger sister.

Everyone was surprised that he showed up. "What the-? Why are they doing here?" Mine wondered.

Lubbock had an idea. "Probably to stop their fight."

Wave growled a bit at Akame. "Your fight is with me now Akame!" He rushed over to her but was intercepted by Tatsumi in his Incursio armor via being kicked. Wave slid through the ground but didn't fall. Once he stopped, he saw who attacked him. "So that's the prototype to Grand Chariot. Incursio. It looks a lot different then I'd imagine."

Hearing that kinda interested Tatsumi. _"Prototype?"_

Kurome looked between her two friends. "Wave? Run? What are you two doing here?"

Run placed his hand on her shoulder. "Wave came here to save you. I only helped along the way."

Now it made sense for Tatsumi. "So that's it. You're here to stop their fight right?"

Wave nodded at the question. "That's right."

If that was the case, Tatsumi had no other choice. "I won't let anyone interfere with their battle."

Wave glared at him. "You and what army? I'll be stopping this fight!"

"Wave please!" He turned to where he heard the voice and saw Wendy along with the rest of Night Raid out of the trees. Apparently, Tatsumi wasn't alone after all. "Please understand. Kurome is the one who wanted this in the first place."

He just shook his head. "I don't care about that! All I care is that I want to protect Kurome!"

"That doesn't matter now." Everyone looked over to Akame. "The match has already been decided. I know you're aware of this as well Kurome. Lay down your sword now."

The younger sister just gritted her teeth. "No way. I'm done yet! I can still keep going and I will until I kill you, big sister!"

Run had an apathetic look on his face. _"Kurome…"_

Kurome shook her head. "If I were to admit defeat now, then I…I"

"You can stop now Kurome." Again everyone turned to Wave. He started to walk over to her. "Up until now, I wasn't always there for you most important battles." Tatsumi was ready to fight him but to everyone's surprise, he deactivated Grand Chariot. "But this time I'm here."

The younger sister didn't understand what he was thinking. "Wave…"

Even without his armor, Tatsumi couldn't risk it. "Get away from her Wave!"

He ignored him. "No, I won't! I'm stopping this fight and I'm taking her away from here!"

Wave reminded Mine so much of her boyfriend. "Are you serious? Kurome was the one who wanted this more than anyone."

Kurome hated to agree with an enemy but she had a point. "She's right. You may have come and try to stop me as my ally but that's the last thing I want."

Wave approached her closely. "Before as your comrade, I would have simply asked you to stop. However, things are different now." He suddenly brought in Kurome close and hugged her. "But now I'm stopping you as the man who loves you. I'll protect you at all costs!"

And there was silence for a few seconds. "WHAT!?"

Kurome shared everyone's reaction. "What?"

Run just had a surprised look on his face. _"Oh my, I certainly didn't expect this."_

Wendy was absolutely speechless. _"He loves Kurome? Seriously? I didn't see this coming at all."_

Wave closed his eyes. "That kiss you gave me, it caused something to open something inside of me. Feelings were buried deep inside my heart. They were there from the beginning, from the moment I became your ally." He broke the hug and opened his as Wave smiled at Kurome. "It just took me now to realize it. I don't see you as my comrade but as the woman I love." Kurome still didn't know how to respond to all of this.

Something he said caught Akame's attention. "Protect? And how do you plan to do that?"

Wave turned to her. "Kurome and I will be defecting from the Empire."

Something about that didn't make sense to Akame. "What happened about changing the Empire from within?"

Wave already had an explanation for that. "I meant what I said by those words. That's something Run showed me and I had every intention of following that but there was something that interfered with that. That something took priory over everything else. That something was Kurome who became the single most important person in my life. If I had remained clueless and tried to rescue her only as her comrade, it would a lost cause and Kurome would've ended up dead."

Hearing that scared Wendy. _"I'm kinda glad that didn't happen."_

Wave continued to speak on what was on his mind. "That's why it's my duty to stop this fight because from this point forward, I'll never leave Kurome's side! When I made this decision, I've reached a conclusion. When a man of the sea falls in love, he dives head first!"

Kurome couldn't make sense of everything she just heard. "What in the world are you talking about? You're making a lot of assumptions Wave." She giggled a bit. "I mean I'm happy you want to be with me but defecting from the Empire can't be forgiven!"

Wave didn't care about that. "Look, you've given it your all. I'll forgive you."

Kurome gasped when she heard that. "W-What?"

Akame wanted to ask Wave something now that she heard that. "If you're really leaving the Empire, can you join us?"

Wave shook his head. "I can't do that. I have no intention of joining the Revolutionary Army. Kurome and I will be withdrawing from this fight."

Again that was something none of them expected to hear. "So even before the war starts without joining a side your plan is run away and disappear?"

Wave nodded at the question. "Yes. We're going to throw it all away. The Empire and everything else with it. I'm perfectly okay with it. As long I'm with Kurome, I don't need anything else." Kurome just grabbed her head.

Wendy smiled sweetly at all of this "You really love her that much huh?"

Wave turned to her. "Yes, that's right. My feelings were so strong, they bubbled to the surface and overwhelmed me."

Leone smiled at this development. "Well, I say all of this was worth it to get two of the Jaegers out of the battle. That'll save a lot of lives on our side don't you think?"

Wave had one request to make. "Akame…I beg of you to withdraw from this fight and entrust your sister to me. I promise I'll make her happy no matter what it'll take!"

Akame had to think about that for a few seconds. "Well, Kurome is cuter than anything else on this planet so it's of no surprise you ended up falling for her." She looked over to her sister. "Kurome, the choice is yours. What will it be? If you want to continue our fight, I'll be your opponent. However, you have someone who will throw everything away for you. It's your decision."

Her sister just grabbed her head tighter with both hands while being torn apart by the choices present to her. "I can't. I just can't leave the Empire. There's no way I can leave it." She roared as Kurome pointed her sword at the older sister. "I can't! I can't be forgiven because so many of my comrades died for the sake of the Empire. They all fought to their dying brea-"

And in the next second, Wendy just flat out punched Kurome in the face to the ground. And again no one ever saw this coming. Wave was a bit pissed at what she'd down. "What the hell was that for Wendy?! Why did you punch her like that?!"

The young dragon slayer sighed as she rolled her shoulder. "For the first time, I'm taking a page out of Gajeel's book. I believe he calls this knocking some sense into someone."

Kurome hissed in pain as she held her cheek. "Ah shit that fucking hurt. What kind of insane strength do you have?" She looked up at the young dragon slayer. "Why are you involved in this now? This doesn't concern you!

Wendy just stared back at her. "Yes, it does! If there's anything I've learned from this, it's about family and forgiveness. That's something I know a lot about. Kurome, don't you see? You're so blinded by this loyalty you have for the Empire that you can't even see a way out of this way of life. You have someone who loves you despite what've you done. It's still your decision to make but are you really willing to throw everything away just for some…petty fight?"

Kurome growled at the younger girl as she stood up. "Don't act like you know everything about me!"

The young dragon slayer closed her eyes. "You're right, I don't. The most I've heard about you was through Akame but like I said before, I know a lot about forgiveness. I've heard a lot of stories before I joined up with Fairy Tail. One of them was about how Gajeel was the one who destroyed the original guild hall and his previous guild Phantom Lord kidnapped Lucy. They went as so far as trying to destroy all of Magnolia. However, even after all of that, master Makarov forgave him for all of that and he allowed Gajeel to join Fairy Tail. Sure, it took a while for the others to show the same kind of forgiveness but he was soon gladly accepted by the guild. A similar event happened when Laxus tried to take over the guild by force and forced everyone to fight against each other. He went even so far as to take all of Magnolia hostage if they didn't agree to his terms. However, when that was over, the master banished his own grandson from the guild but then he came back as someone new and he too was forgiven what he'd down and Laxus was welcomed back into the guild." Wendy smiled at Kurome. "The point I'm trying to make here is that you'll always be forgiven. I already do. So please...you don't have to worry about any of that anymore."

Kurome was about to say something else but Wave just suddenly took her sword. "Wendy has a point Kurome."

She looked over to him. "Wave?"

Wave raised the weapon. "After all, you refused to leave. I forced your hand and took you kicking and screaming."

He transformed into his Grand Chariot armor as he destroyed Kurome's Imperial arms. Seeing this action surprised everyone. "Yatsufusa…" Chelsea started.

"He completely destroyed it." Lubbock finished.

All Kurome could do was stare at the remains of her Imperial Arms. "Kurome, this is the closure you needed." Wave brought up his hand to her face. "If those ghosts ever show up and haunt you, I'll be there to make sure they'll be nothing more than memory." He picked her up bridal style. "So take my hand and come with me." Wave gave Kurome a loving kiss to her lips. Everyone was quite touched by the scene before them. Leone gave a silent thumbs up. Run just smiled knowing that Wave found happiness. Wave broke the kiss and set Kurome down. She was trying to figure out what just happened to her. "Kurome?"

She groaned while trying to wrap her head about her thoughts. "Even though you're saying all of these wonderful things for me, my head won't stop pounding. It's like it's going to split open. So please…!" Kurome jumped into Wave's arms. "Just take me away from here! Make it so I never have to think about anything else but you!"

Wave hugged back and kept Kurome close. "I will!"

Akame couldn't believe this actually was happening before her. _"Kurome…I see now."_

Wendy was just glad that this was all over now. _"He changed the outcome. He changed a situation where the only outcome was one of them coming out alive. He threw everything way for Kurome and to change that outcome. Chelia…I know you would've loved to this if you were here._

Sunlight soon shined upon everyone. Wave carried Kurome bridal style once again. "We're going far away from the Capital."

Akame didn't see a problem with that. "We'll make sure it'll look like you two were smashed to bits by Incursio. The shattered Yatsufusa should be proof enough.

Wave smiled at that idea. "If the Empire heard that story, I suppose we would really be free then. We're in your debt."

Tatsumi who was now out of his Incursio armor smiled at him. "I'm really glad all of this worked out well in the end. You're one hell of a guy, you know that Wave?"

He just laughed. "Hey, thanks. You're not so bad yourself. Especially with an evolved form of Incursio."

The young dragon slayer smiled at the two. _"I'm glad they're getting along."_

Akame had the same thoughts as Tatsumi. "You really are incredible Wave. Thank you."

Wave was flattered by the praise but shook his head. "Not really. All of you are incredible. Holding on to your convictions and seeing this through the end. We're just turning tail and running."

Akame smiled at him. "You have my gratitude. I leave my sister in your hands."

Wave nodded at that. "Just leave it to me. I'll be living for that lone purpose alone."

While everything did seem well, there was still one more thing. "Yeah, this great and all but what about him?" Mine pointed over to Run.

Everyone thought she brought up a good point. "Oh yeah. What are you going to do Run?" Wendy asked.

Run just sighed. "Before I give my answer, let me ask you this Akame. Wave told me that changing the Empire from the inside is impossible. Is that true?"

She nodded at the question. "Yes, it is. If any tried to do so, they would be killed."

That was all he needed to hear and turned away. "If that's the case, I'll defect from the Empire as well."

Wave and Kurome gasped when they heard him say that. "Wait, Run are you serious?"

Run nodded. "Indeed. I won't pursue a hopeless cause. That was my only reason why I joined the Empire in the first place. Keep in mind I will not join the Revolutionary Army as well." He turned to his friends. "So I hope you two don't mind the extra company."

They both smiled at him and Wave laughed. "No, not at all."

Happiness swelled inside of Wendy. _"Run…"_

"Sis…" Kurome held out her hand to her older sister.

Akame reached out as well and held her sister's hand. "You have great companions Kurome."

Kurome smiled at her. "Hey, big sister…if I could do it all over again, I would still like to be your little sister."

Akame closed her eyes. "As would I. I would be happy to be your big sister as well." They brought their foreheads together. "Live a happy life from now on."

Her younger sister closed her eyes as well. "I will."

Seeing this sight reminded Wendy of her own…well, her own pseudo big sister. She smiled at the two sisters "I'm really happy that the both of you are alright now."

Kurome looked over to her and just glared at her. "Don't think this makes us friends. I still don't like you and don't think I'll forgive about that punch you gave me." Wendy giggled nervously at that.

Wave looked over to her as well. "Wendy, I hope you do find your way back home. I just wish you didn't have to be involved in this in the first place."

Leone laughed at that. "Oh please." She rested her arm on the younger girl's head. "If you knew half of the fights this girl's been in, you wouldn't be saying that. What else do you expect from the girl who was raised by a dragon?"

That took a few seconds for those words to register in the other party's heads. "She was raised by a dragon!?"

Wendy giggled sheepishly. "Oh right. I guess that was the other thing all of you didn't know about me."

After that small shock, it was time for the three to leave. Wave and Run looked back at Night Raid. "We'll be going now. Thank you." With that said Wave was the first to start walking away.

Run just waved goodbye. "I do hope everything will be right after all of this. Take care." He started to leave as well.

Tatsumi sighed. "It kinda feels awkward saying this since they were our enemy but I think we can trust them."

Akame had to agree with that. "Yes. When he found out I was going to kill Kurome, he lost it."

Chelsea giggled when she heard that. "Well, let's just be glad it didn't come to that then."

Lubbock groaned. "No kidding. I'm sure it would've been a real mess if it did go that route."

Akame lowered her head while still keeping that small smile. "Out of all of the people, I can trust him to my little sister." All of a sudden, she started to cry. "Kurome…"

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Tatsumi smiling at her. "Hey, you shouldn't be crying. You should be jumping for joy. No one had to die. I don't know any other way to celebrate that's better." He looked up to the sky. "Now there's only the Minister and Esdeath left. Let's change this country and put an end to a world where two sisters almost had to kill each other.

Leone suddenly came up from behind and hugged her. "Yeah, let's celebrate with a big party after that. After everything we've been through, it's nice to have a happy ending for once. All of us will see through this to the end."

Everyone agreed to that. Susanoo smiled. "Let's go home, everyone."

As they were all leaving, Wendy had some thoughts of her own. _"There's just you left Esdeath. You have no else behind you and we will win. The same can be said about that Tartaros woman as well. All of us will see through this to end…together."_

 **B**

In an empty desolate church, Beatrice was sitting on a pedestal patiently waiting for Wendy and their battle. Her laugh echoed throughout the empty church. "It won't be too long now Fairy Tail. I hope you'll be ready for when I crush you and avenge Tartaros. Then I'll come after you Esdeath and make you pay."

 **B**

Esdeath was eagerly waiting for the war to come while lying on her bed. She could almost imagine the fun she would be having. "Not much longer now. I can't wait until I show the Revolutionary Army the new trick I had come up with. I'll enjoy watching them struggle while I cut them down." She licked her lips. The general did wonder about something. "I wonder where Run and the others are now. I wouldn't want them to miss out on all of this."

 **B**

In a room secluded in the palace, the Emperor and the Prime Minister as they were in front a giant of some sorts before them. "The time is almost upon us your majesty. Awaken the supreme Imperial Arms passed down the royal bloodline."

Makoto looked at his staffed and back at the giant. "Yes. This'll be my first battle. All of this is for my Empire. I will protect it at all costs."

Honest laughed to himself when he heard that. _"Good, good. With this supreme Imperial Arms, we'll leave a massacre so great; it'll leave the greatest mark in history of all time! Those rebel scum will crumble beneath the mighty power of the Empire's trump card!"_

 **Jaeger Members: One**

 **Endless Despair Arc end**


	52. The Dragon's War

**A/N: It's been a wild ride everyone and everything has led up to this arc. Here we are folks. The Great Revolution Arc. Time to wrap this up. As a bonus, like I've done with previous long stories, I'll be giving out some facts about the story. First one will be up at the end A/N. I'll be doing something a bit different at the end of each chapter. Hope all of you will enjoy this!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Fifty Two: The Dragon's War

A soft warm wind blew through Night Raid as most of them were lying around on a grassy green hill. Akame decided to take a swim alone in the lake just down below. Najenda certainly enjoyed it. "What a great day this is. This kind of weather is perfect for a war."

Tatsumi was lying on Mine's lap while looking up at the sky. _"It's finally here. Tomorrow…we're going to war."_

"Tatsumi?" His thoughts were broken when he hear Mine's voice and looked over to her. "Are you feeling alright? You seem kind of tense."

He just smiled at her. "I'm fine. I just have some things on my mind."

The pinkette looked up at the sky as well. "Hard to believe all of us made it this far huh?"

Tatsumi looked back up to the sky as well. "Yeah. I'm really happy about that."

Leone who was sitting down was also enjoying the peace. To make it better, Wendy was napping on her lap while the blonde was stroking the younger girl's hair gently. Out of the times they've slept in the same bed together, this was her most favorite yet. "How is she?"

Leone looked over to Chelsea who was walking over to them. She just smiled at the other girl. "Sleeping like there isn't a care in the world. Dealing with the whole Kurome thing must've tired her out more than I thought."

Chelsea sat down next to the blonde and smiled at the younger girl as well. "Well, that's at least better than just fainting after using her magic." She looked at the landscape before her. "How do you feel about all of this?"

The blonde tilted her head in confusion? "What you do mean?"

"I mean how do you feel now since the war is basically tomorrow. I'm feeling kinda nervous myself. It's kinda funny since I've never imagined myself getting this far." Even now Chelsea was thankful that she really never went after Kurome.

Leone gave the question some thought. "Well…okay, I guess. Being nervous about it won't do anything, though. Just be glad you're here with us now and with Wendy. I'm sure she's happy that we're all here as well. What happens tomorrow, we'll be sure to give everything we've got."

Chelsea found some comfort hearing those words. She looked over to Wendy and stroked her head a bit. "Now that's a nice sight." Both girls turned to Mine who was for some reason smiling mischievously at them. "You two look like mothers looking after their daughter."

And that comment made them a bit mad. "Are you serious!? Do either of us look old enough to be mothers?!" That was another point to Mine teasing Chelsea.

 **B**

Once they all spend the whole day relaxing, dinner quickly approached. "Alright everyone. I believe this might be the most and best I've prepared for you all."

Everyone stared in disbelief at the banquet of food that was right before them. "Holy crap Su! You freaking pulled out all the stops here!" Tatsumi was now having a hard time decided which to start off first.

Najenda chuckled at everyone's reactions. "Well, we can worry about tomorrow, tomorrow. As for now, dig in and let loose for tonight."

And everyone didn't waste a second longer grabbing the food nearest to them. Wendy squealed in delight. "This tastes so good!" Everyone else had the same thought.

Chelsea had to agree. "Yeah, this is incredible. Of course, it's from you Su but something about it makes it seem to taste even more amazing."

Leone was chugging alcohol like no other. "Ah hell yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about!"

Najenda smiled at her. "Go ahead and drink up. I better not see even a single drop left in any bottle."

The blonde finished the bottle and started on the next one. "You got that right!" She started drinking again.

Her leader started to pour some herself. "I always admired that free-spirited optimism of yours. During these kinds of times, it truly shines through."

Leone was surprised hearing and Lubbock being a bit worried about that. "Wow, I didn't expect that hearing from you. Why are you giving out compliments all of sudden? Did you hit your head or something?"

Najenda just chuckled as she took a sip. "Nothing like that. It's the night before the war. I guess I'm just talking crazy."

The blonde suddenly had an idea. "Okay, if we're doing this then, I have a few things to get off my chest. I was the one who's been sneaking into your secret stash of booze."

Najenda was happy to hear the truth about that. "Ah. I was wondering why it was drying up quickly. I'll let that go."

Leone had more to say. "Hold on I'm not done yet. When you would send me missions in the Capital, I would sometimes gamble all of the money and lose all of it."

Again Najenda had no problem with that. "Well, at least the assignments were done so I suppose I'll let that go."

The blonde thought up other similar things. "There was also that one time and that time too and oh that one time…"

And Najenda could only take so much. "How about you reminisce all of that after the battle is over."

"If I may, I would like to say something as well." Now everyone turned to Susanoo wondering what he had to confess to. He smiled at all of them. "In the thousand years I have lived as an Imperial Arm, spending time with all of you has the best I have ever known." All of them smiled at his words.

"Uh…excuse me." They looked over to Wendy who had her hand up and looked slightly embarrassed. "I…kinda have something I want to confess to as well." Now that interested everyone. They wondered what Wendy could've done that so bad. "I uh…when Leone was passed out one of the times from drinking, I kinda…took a sip of one of her drinks. It was only a small sip and I kinda wanted to know what it tasted like and I'm sorry!" She bowed to the older girl.

Leone just blinked a few timed before laughing out loud. "Seriously? That's what you feel bad about?" She ruffled the younger girl's head. "Ah, don't worry about it. No harm no foul."

Everyone else laughed as well. Almost everyone. Tatsumi noticed Akame wasn't laughing. In fact, it looked like she was barely eating at all. "Is something the matter Akame?"

The rest of the group looked over to her. Leone was surprised as well. "Yeesh, that's some grim look on your face."

Mine was also worried. "What's up? What's bothering you all of a sudden?"

Akame looked at everyone and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. It's just that I kinda wish Sheele and Bulat were here with us as well." The group became quiet all of a sudden. "It's thanks to them and all of you that at this moment I'm still here now. Our last mission is to eliminate those who are rotten and corrupted this country at any and all costs! That's our sworn duty for those of us that survived." She felt much better now and grabbed a large plate with sushi on it. "Now that I've gotten off of that on my chest, let's eat!" And she started to devour the whole dish.

Chelsea giggled at the sight. "That's the Akame we all know."

Wendy giggled as well. "I know what you mean Akame." She stopped eating and everyone looked at the young dragon slayer again. "If it wasn't for all of you, if we've never met that one night, I don't what would've happened to me. And for that, I thank all of you for what you've done for me." She bowed to all of them.

Najenda chuckled at her words. "We could say the same to you as well Wendy. It's like Tatsumi told us before. Some of us are still here because of you. We would like to thank you for that as well."

Hearing that made the younger girl feel very happy. "That means a lot to me." She was truly thankful for being with this wonderful group of people for all this time. "With that said, I do have a question. "Do any of you know what you're going to do after the war is over?"

She brought up a good question as the group looked at one another. Lubbock already had his answer. "Like I've said before. I'll probably make a chain of the bookstore I'm running. What about you Tatsumi?"

He gave some thought to that question. "I guess I'll go back to my village once this is all over. With the Capital being under a new rule, they won't be suffering any longer."

Mine felt a bit sad hearing that but she did have an idea. "Hey, Tatsumi…" Her boyfriend looked over to her. "Do you think it would be okay if I went with you to your village?"

Tatsumi smiled at her. "Yeah of course. I'm sure my village will love to meet you." Mine glowed with happiness. He turned to Leone. "What about you sis? Do you have any plans for when this whole thing over?"

The answer was simple to her. "Nope. Not a clue." And everyone just looked at her like she sprouted a second head. "I mean maybe travel around the land or something. I was never good at planning things ahead."

Chelsea giggled at that. "I'm the same. I don't know what I'm going to do after all of this is over."

Najenda smiled at her thoughts. "Well for me it's simple. I'll do everything I can to make this nation great again."

"And I'll continue to serve under Najenda." Susanoo added his two cents.

Najenda had more to say. "Not only that but when this war is over and we have won, I'll make sure do everything in my power to help you find a way back to your home world Wendy." Wendy was overjoyed hearing that. "However, that's only if we win. Let us all see through this to end!" Everyone smiled at those words and continued to feast upon the banquet.

 **B**

In the Imperial military drill grounds, two spies for the Revolutionary Army saw something that scared the both of them. "Impossible. The Empire…" What they were seeing was a legion of ice centaur-like knights with lances. "They had something like this up their sleeve?"

The other spy was having a hard time believing this. "Soldiers of ice. Can these truly replace regular infantry?"

"They're called the Ice Cavalry." The spies turned around and pulled out their weapons. Suzuka just smacked them to the floor. "This is what general Esdeath's trump card can do. In simple terms, a single person with the power to control ice and create thoughts of military troops." She looked over to Esdeath who was looking over her ice soldiers. "It's incredible, isn't it? For such a simple power like controlling ice to be used something to this degree…" She shuddered at the sight of the general. _"I was destined to meet you!"_ The spies took this chance to run away so they could report of what they just say. Suzuka just chuckled at them. _"I know why you ordered me to let them live. You wanted them to know about what kind of trump card the Empire has. With all the training the Ice Cavalry was going through, it was only a matter of time before they were discovered."_

Honest was clapping his hands at what he was seeing. "Excellent. Most excellent indeed. If we lack warm bodies to battle then we just need to create more soldiers. This is quite unprecedented. Our enemies will surely be at a loss for words once they learn about this."

Esdeath smiled at her new pride and joy. "Yes. In fact, my troops have currently strengthened their position in the west." She looked over to her creations. "With no doubt, this will be the war to end all wars."

If Budo had to admit he was rather impressed by what Esdeath had done. _"To be able to accomplish such thing by this scale, her ability is truly something else. With this, we'll be able to overcome the rebel army."_

Even if Esdeath was proud of her creations, she felt a tinge of sadness for her subordinates. _"If those three have indeed died, it meant they were too weak. Such things are outside of my control. The six of us were such a happy and delightful bunch and we shared such wonderful times."_ The general held her arm out to her ice soldiers. "This festival of blood tomorrow will be a tribute for all of my subordinates! Yes…my long awaited war has finally arrived!"

 **B**

Najenda took a look at her pocket watch to check the time and closed it. The fateful day had finally arrived. "Just a few more hours and the attack on the Capital will begin." She turned to the rest of the group. "Listen carefully to this. Upon discovery of their Ice Cavalry, our plans may have changed a bit."

Leone was somewhat impressed by this. "An army of ice huh? Esdeath could really fight a war on her own."

Wendy suddenly felt worried for everyone. _"I never would've imagined she can do something similar to Lyon's ice magic."_

Najenda agreed with the blonde. "It just goes to show you that we can't ignore her and push this to the side. For now, let us go over the plan one last time. For the frontal assault, Tatsumi, Susanoo, and I will lead the charge against the Capital and lead the troops for the attack. For the second group, Akame, Leone, Mine, Chelsea, and Lubbock will infiltrate the Imperial Palace."

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes at the plan. "So I'll be out and in the open?"

His leader nodded. "Yes. Esdeath's power is overwhelming and beyond imagination. We'll need all the power we have if are to stand a chance. Budo will most likely be there as well so it'll be indeed a very difficult fight."

Akame knew how hard the upcoming fight will be. "No one is going have it easy out there."

Leone shrugged her shoulders. "Well, if my best friend is saying that then I'll give it my all too."

Najenda was glad that everyone was on board. "Fine then. Let us go over Night Raid's final targets! The Prime Minister Honest! With an insatiable desire for political power, he is the root of all evil that has corrupted this country. General Esdeath! A demon who loves nothing more than war and planting seeds of revolt. A being like her cannot exist in times of peace. Great General Budo! He is said to be just as strong as Esdeath and just as deadly. His loyalty to the Empire makes him a great threat and must be dealt with. Koukei. The minister of military affairs. Diverting munitions and arms through illegal channels for his own profit conspired with the Prime Minister to slander generals that opposed him then had them find guilty for crimes they did not commit! Saikyuu. The Prime Minister's aid and cohort in all of his evil deeds. A man of great ability and even darker temperament. He was the one who thought of creating the assassination squad in order to execute the rebels. Youkan. A bottom feeder sycophant obsequious to the Prime Minister. Unlike Saikyuu, he has no ability or talents whatsoever. He entertained all sorts of distractions to entertain the Prime Minister as guessing the gender of a pregnant woman's baby and then cutting them open to see if they were right. Dousen. Extorting vast amounts of money from all different regions at the cost of great suffering to the people climbed through the ranks and gained access through bribery and payoffs." Najenda sighed as there was one more. "And finally, there is the demon of Tartaros from Wendy's world. Although she may not be allied with the Empire, she is still an enemy to us all and must be stopped no matter what."

After hearing all of that, Leone was anxious for the fights ahead. "So all the big players are coming out to play in this fight. I'm aching for some action now."

"If you capture them alive, there might be a chance for them to escape. Therefore bringing them alive is not needed. Kill them on sight and with extreme prejudice." Najenda made sure to make that clear. "If you cannot make it a public execution, display their corpses for everyone to see. This is the most important detail."

Akame would take up that task. "I'll handle that."

"Even if the palace falls, these men will do anything in trying to protect themselves and survive. We don't know what means they'll use to that end."

Leone had a suggestion. "If that's the case then we'll stop them before they set one foot off the palace grounds."

Najenda nodded to that. "Please do but for now, concentrate on your assassination targets." She closed her hand tightly while looking angry. "These lowly vermin…no matter what happens, if they don't fall, the rage of the persecuted will never be quelled. If any of them escape, that's as good as defeat." All of them heard their leader clearly. "As for the demon, I'll leave her to Wendy. While we're off doing our own missions, you will have your own. I'll give you the directions to the church. You won't have worry about security since most of the army will be out on the battlefield."

Wendy nodded at that. "Yes, of course. Thank you." This was it. The final battle was upon them all. The young dragon slayer couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. _"This is it. This is what everything I've been through has added up. The Empire and Tartaros. Esdeath and that demon woman. It's all come down to this."_

"Intel about the Ice Cavalry did catch us off guard but Esdeath is without her three Jaegers. Once you're done with your mission Akame, come back to us quickly as possible to finally take out Esdeath once and for all."

Akame nodded at the order. "Yes of course." She closed her hands tightly. _"Esdeath…no matter how many new techniques you create, as long as I'm alive I'll take you down. I'll have your head soon enough. In order to protect Wendy from you, I must."_ Everyone geared for their final missions. "Night Raid will bury their final targets!"

As everyone finished their final preparations, Wendy had some final words to say. "Hey, Leone…"

The blonde turned to her. "What is it Wendy?"

To her surprise and everyone else's, the younger dragon slayer gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek. Leone slightly blushed at the action. Wendy separated from her. "That was a kiss for good luck."

Leone just smiled at her. "Hey, thanks. With that, there's no way I can lose now."

Wendy was happy to hear that but she wasn't done yet. She walked over to Chelsea and gave her the same kiss. The older girl was more embarrassed then surprised. "The same goes for you, Chelsea. Thank you for telling me how you feel about me."

That only made Chelsea more embarrassed. "Wait, you did hear me after all?" The younger girl nodded. Chelsea turned away in embarrassment. "W-Well…you're welcome then."

Finally, Wendy went over to Akame and kissed her check as well. Akame kinda expected that but it felt rather welcome receiving a kiss from the younger girl. "I hope everything will be okay for you Akame."

She just smiled at the young dragon slayer. "Of course and I'll make sure to return."

Seeing this gave Mine an idea. She suddenly grabbed Tatsumi and kissed him out of the blue. He wasn't expecting it but didn't mind it. The pinkette broke the kiss. "Come back to me alive okay?"

Tatsumi gave her a confident smile. "You can count on it and same goes for you."

Lubbock was the only odd on out and scoffed. "Man. Where's my good luck charm."

"Lubbock." He turned to Najenda who was smiling at him. "Take care of yourself okay. I can't think of anyone better to see the creation of a new nation by my side than you."

Apparently, her words were enough as that lit a fire inside of him. "You can count on me Najenda!" There was also something else he was happy about. _"Not only that but finally I'm on a team of girls! About time I got a wish granted."_

Najenda put on her coat. "This is Night Raid's last mission. Everyone…move out!"

 **B**

Two massive armies were outside the walls of the Capital. The Revolutionary Army and the army from the Empire. Esdeath was rather impressed. "Enemies as far as the eye can see. How wonderful." Upon a closer look, she saw a familiar face. "And there's Najenda. Long time no see. I always knew she would be on the front lines and the being next to her must be her new Imperial Arms."

Budo didn't share her joy as he glared at the ex-general. "This is much more than what I had anticipated. No matter. All of them will fall just the same."

Down to where Najenda was, she saw the two generals located on top of the wall. _"So Budo is here as well."_

"Esdeath…"

Najenda looked to her side to see Naneya dawned with the Revolutionary Army uniform but with black markings through her eyes and cheeks. Her weapon was the same Imperial Arms her father had once used. She understood why the young girl was angry. "I know you want your revenge for your father but attacking recklessly is not the way."

Naneya just narrowed her eyes. "I know that. Esdeath will have what getting to her soon enough. I'll focus on the battle at hand for now." Najenda was glad to hear that.

Esdeath couldn't wait to start this war. "Now let's see how they'll react when they're face to face with our Ice Calvary." In front of the Empire army was Esdeath's lifeless soldiers. The Revolutionary Army responded by loading cannon balls and firing them at the two generals. Esdeath was elated to see them. "Oh look. They're starting off with cannon fire." She snapped her fingers once again and ice formed around part of her body as she flew up. "What better way to start off a war with a little fireworks show?!" She sent countless icicles at the cannon fire and each of the cannonballs exploded.

Najenda as several of the army soldiers were surprised Esdeath destroyed all of them with ease. "All of the cannon fire destroyed in an instant."

"No, it's fine." The soldiers looked over to her. "It's all according to plan."

One of the soldiers understood the plan. "Ah, I get it. We're aiming to make her gradually using up all of her energy."

He was nowhere close to that. _"I wish for that to be true but I never imagined she would make quick work out of every single one. I always knew you would be the last one standing our way."_ She raised her arm up. _"We'll take down the Empire's strongest duo with everything we have!"_ A horn blared out a signal and all of sudden a horde of giant danger beasts were approaching them.

Budo was slightly surprised by this. "What in the world?"

Esdeath landed back down. "So they have a danger beast control Imperial Arms do they?"

The other general had an idea of what they were planning. "They must be planning to destroy the Imperial wall with them. However, we have a similar Imperial Arms." He held out his hand. "Give out the signal now!"

By his command, some sort of flare went up into the sky and a bright flash appeared. What happened next was that countless aerial danger beasts started to rain out from the sky. The two factions of danger beasts began to attack each other. Esdeath laughed in joy seeing the battle. "What a fine way to commemorate the final war! Now that appetizers have been served, let's start off the main course now! Ice Cavalry charge!"

By her command, the Ice Cavalry began to charge toward the other army. Tatsumi suddenly ran past the soldiers and drew out his sword. **"INCURSIO!"** He instantly equipped the armor destroyed several of the ice soldiers with his polearm. The soldiers cheered for his small victory. Tatsumi had an estimate of the enemy before him. _"These guys are tough. If I let my guard down even for a second, I'm finished."_

Budo instantly recognized him. _"It's that boy from before. It seems he has grown stronger since the last time we've fought and it seems Incursio has evolved."_

Seeing this only made Esdeath more excited. "I never would've imagined the Demon Armor would evolve like that. This truly such a fine war. Let's see how he'll fare as this war rages on."

 **B**

The floor inside of the palace was destroyed from underneath and the five other members of Night Raid successfully infiltrated within the grounds. Lubbock looked around. "Just as I thought. Barely any guards around. Okay, like the plan follows, we each take out one of the targets. Any questions?"

Mine shook her head. "None here. Sooner we get this done, the better."

Chelsea agreed with her. "Mine's right. Once one of us is done with our intended target, regroup with one other and help them to kill their target."

Akame nodded to that. "Agreed. Let's go now." All of them took off their separate ways.

Leone already had her target in mind. _"I'm coming for you, Minister. Hope you're ready to die."_

 **B**

While all of this was going on, Wendy was making her way to the place where Beatrice said to meet her. She followed the directions given by Najenda and approached the building. As the implied, it was a large black church in ruin and no one was around. The young dragon slayer steeled her nerves. _"This is it. I have to do this."_ Wendy approached the doors and pushed them in. The sound of them opening was loud, creaky and bit unnerving. The sky dragon slayer entered the building saw what the inside looked like. It looked just as bad as the outside with the stained glass broken and was in disrepair. The benches were ruined and broken and the carpet she was on was old and tattered. The only source of light was coming through the broken windows.

As Wendy took a few steps forward, the doors instantly shut behind her loud and turned around in surprise. "So…you're here at last." The young dragon slayer looked in front to see Beatrice sitting on a pedestal reading a book in her hand. "I'm glad you're able to make it. If I'm right then the revolution has started already." Wendy started to walk over to her. The demon sighed as she closed the book. "These humans and their god. No matter the world, the idea seems to be the same." She turned to the younger girl. "Humans are truly frail and pathetic aren't they?"

Wendy stopped in front of her and started intently at the demon. "I'm here just like you wanted but before we start, I want to ask you something."

Beatrice giggled as she jumped off the pedestal. "And what would that be?"

This question was something Wendy wanted to ask for quite some time. "Why were you at the ruins in the first place? It's the last place I would've expected to see what was left of Tartaros."

The demon closed her eyes. "A good question that is. I guess you can say…we've felt Zeref's presence in those ruins.

Wendy didn't expect to hear that. "Zeref? What does he have to do with this?"

Beatrice opened her eyes and looked up the younger girl. "I have no clue. Perhaps he was the one who created those ruins some time ago and made that gateway to further his research. Of course, I'm just guessing. Who knows, maybe he was just passing by and we had just missed him but enough about that. What do you say we have a little war of our own…Fairy Tail and show these beings from this world how battles are truly fought." Wendy readied herself as now it was just her and the demon. Their final battle was about to begin.

 **Preview**

As everyone else began fighting in the war, my battle against the last Tartaros member was also about to begin. I'll be giving everything I have to defeat her but she'll be doing the same. Our battle will be unlike any other that I've been in. Next time on The Dragon of Night: The Dragon vs The Demon. Only one of us will be coming out of this fight.

 **A/N: Fact one: How this story came to be was when I had seen several episodes of the Akame Ga Kill anime. Seeing how brutal it was, I thought back to how I treated Wendy back in my other story Familiar Fairy when she was fighting an OC of mine. Those who have read it know what I'm talking about. That's when I came up with the idea of sending Wendy to a world where pretty much everything can kill a normal human hence this story. I never thought it would do this good when I first started it.**


	53. The Dragon vs The Demon

**A/N: Fact two: There are several similarities between this story and Familiar Fairy. Both have main characters who are suddenly dropped into a new world they know nothing about and have to rely the people in that world if they want to survive and get back home. The difference however is that Louise had some help from characters that were from her canon universe. Wendy however was pretty much stuck on her own.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Fifty Three: The Dragon vs The Demon

Leone was running through the halls killing any guard left to protect the palace that tried to stop her. While the others were going after her targets, she was headed straight to the source. _"That bastard Minister is just up ahead. I can sense that vile bastard's aura a mile away."_ She busted through two large doors and killed the two guards that were standing behind them. The blonde found herself in a large hall with pillars on either side and another set of doors at the other side. Something about it didn't seem right. _"No way is this too easy. Even with the lack of guards around here."_ Trap or not, she had to keep going. Leone resumed running to the other side. However once she reached the middle, the blonde instantly sensed something and jumped back as someone attacked from above.

Leone slid back a bit to see dust coming out. "Impressive. I was sure I was able to get the drop on you." When the smoke cleared, Suzuka was smiling at her. "I guess your death will just have to be a painful one."

The blonde instantly readied herself for the fight ahead. "You're one of the Rakshasa Demons."

The other woman chuckled. "Yes, indeed I am and you must be part of Night Raid. I knew one of you would be coming after the Minister so I hid until you came. Such a shame I missed because I was feeling generous enough of giving you a quick painless death. I guess I'll just beat you to your death then."

Leone smiled at the challenge. "Bring it on. I'll kill you and then I'll kill that fat bastard. I already fought against a real demon so you'll be no problem at all." This was a fight she couldn't afford to lose. Ironic enough, though, she felt anxious for the fight to start. _"A lion versus a demon huh? This'll be fun."_

 **B**

Wendy and Beatrice stared each other down. They felt the tension in the air between them. Both of them had thoughts before they could start their final battle. _"Fairy Tail. Ever since the fall of Tartaros, I have dreamed for so long in having revenge. You may be just one member of that guild but I'll take it. Anything to sate my desire for vengeance. You will pay for what you have done!"_

Wendy had to admit she felt a bit nervous. _"She's the last of the Tartaros demons that came here to this world with me. All I have to do is just beat her and then all of this will be over. I just hope my magic will last that long. I have to win this."_

With those thoughts, they were ready. As if on instinct, Beatrice pulled back her hand while Wendy took in a deep breath. **"** **Silent/Sky Dragon's…"**

Both of them unleashed their starting attacks. **"Screamer/Roar!"** The two attacks collided with each other and the explosion was powerful to blast open the roof of the church.

Beatrice jumped out of the smoke and searched for the young dragon slayer. "Where is that little brat?"

 **"** **Sky Dragon's…"** The demon gasped as she looked up to see Wendy up above her with the wind gathering around her arms. **"Raging Storm!"** She combined the two currents and a large sphere of wind formed. The sky dragon slayer slammed the sphere on top of Beatrice and sent her down to one of the empty streets of the Empire. Wendy landed on the street and saw the demon starting to stand up. The wind surrounded her leg. **"Sky Dragon's Aerial Arrow!"** She kicked in front and an arrow of wind came out heading over to Beatrice. She didn't have time to avoid the attack and it struck her. Wendy rushed over to her quickly as she could as the young dragon slayer didn't let up her onslaught of attacks. Wind surrounded her arm as she neared the demon. **"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** Her attack managed to hit again the demon again but Beatrice kept her ground this time.

She just growled at the younger girl. "Why you little-" She snapped her fingers and a spike of silent sound separated the two. **"Silent Spiker!"** The attack managed to send Wendy away a bit but Beatrice wasn't done yet. She instantly grabbed the younger girl's leg and smiled. "Where do you think you're going?" The demon slammed Wendy into the ground and had done so repeatedly all around from where she was in standing from. Beatrice then threw Wendy into one of the empty houses and crashed. "One more for the road!" She snapped her fingers across. **"Silent Burst!"** The building was enveloped with negative colors and was blown away. She laughed. "Is that all you have Fairy Tail?!"

"Not even close!" Wendy suddenly came out of the debris with the wind surrounding her body and headed right at the demon. **"Sky Dragon's Soar Charge!"** She slammed head on against the demon and sent her away. After that, Wendy started to gather the wind within her palm. **"Sky Dragon's Cyclone Destruction!"** She unleashed a powerful cyclone attack and it tore through the street. Wendy breathed out a collective sigh as she saw the aftereffect of her attack. _"Did that finish her_?"

Her answer was in the form of her surroundings suddenly turned negative colors. **"Silent Boom."** The houses around the young dragon slayer were instantly destroyed and she was hit by the full front of the attack. She was blown away from the attack and Beatrice quickly rushed over to her. She delivered a blow to the younger girl's stomach with her fist and Wendy coughed out in pain. The demon gave another punch to the side of Wendy's face straight the ground.

Wendy didn't let up as the wind surrounded the both of them. **"Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!"** A large tornado suddenly appeared and blew the demon upwards. The young dragon slayer jumped back up and used the wind to propel her up to where Beatrice was. Once she reached the demon, wind surrounded her leg. **"Sky Dragon's Claw!"** The young dragon slayer kicked the demon back down again to the street. She wasn't done yet. **"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** The young dragon slayer moved her arms out and her next attack did additional damage from her previous attack.

As Wendy landed on the street again, she was slightly out of breath. Her body was in a considerable amount of pain but was still holding up. For now at least. Beatrice managed to stand up again and dusted herself off. "Well, I have to say this. You're much stronger than you look. I can see why the others had so much trouble dealing with you. Question is, can you continue? You look slightly out of it."

The younger girl gritted her teeth. "I'm not even close to being done yet!" She spread her arms out. **"Ile Arms, Ile Vernier, Ile Armor, elemental resistance rise Deus Corona, physical ability rise, Deus Eques!"** A bright green light emitted out of her. **"Enchant!"**

Now Beatrice was caught off guard by this. _"She's been fighting all this time without using enchantment spells?"_

Once the spells took full effect, Wendy instantly disappeared and rushed over to the demon. Wind gathered in her palm. **"Sky Dragon's Tempest Palm!"** She struck Beatrice again in the center and strong winds came out from the attack as the attack launched her away from the younger girl. Wendy then quickly ran to catch up to the demon and pasted her. She was now in front of the demon's path and took in a deep breathe. **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** Wendy unleashed her breath attack at the demon and destroyed everything in its attack.

Beatrice groaned in pain as she started to stand up again. _"Now that's massive spike in power. I never knew she could become this powerful."_ She turned around to see Wendy coming at her again. "No, you don't!" The demon pulled back her arm a dark orb of energy formed. **"Silent Screamer!"** She unleashed her own attack the young dragon slayer.

However, she just jumped over the attack and had the wind gather around her leg. **"** **Sky Dragon's Claw!"** Beatrice crossed her arms to defend against the attack. Wendy's attack made contact and the ground beneath them formed a large crater while the wind blew out everywhere.

Beatrice smiled as she had her enemy where she wanted her. **"Silent Sky!"** A pillar of silent sound hit the both of them and it was enough to give the demon an opening. She sent the younger girl away and snapped her fingers. **"** **Silent Boom!"** A silent sonic boom appeared once again and struck the young dragon slayer. Like Wendy before, the demon didn't let up her attacks. She placed her hand out in front. **"Silent Spiral!"** A spiral of silent sound suddenly erupted from underneath Wendy and struck her into the air. Beatrice smiled at the next opportunity and put her hands close together. Another orb of dark energy form in between. "I admit you caught me off guard there for a bit but I'm afraid I'm going have to end this. Now…" She pulled apart her hands and sent the orb at the young dragon slayer. **"Silent Obliteration!"** The orb stuck Wendy and in the next second, a large black sphere appeared as it enveloped Wendy. The effect of the attack destroyed the area that was around it. The sphere vanished and the young dragon slayer dropped to the street. Her hair was undone as a result of the attack and was heavily injured. Beatrice walked over to her to see the damage up close. As she approached her, the demon was surprised to see Wendy still breathing. "Well, I'll be damned. You're still alive after that attack?"

Wendy couldn't afford to be lying down even after taking the full brunt of the attack. She slowly stood up while panting heavily. "It'll…take more than that…if you want to…beat me…"

The demon had to admit she admired the younger girl's spirit. "I suppose. If killing you was easy, then it wouldn't be any fun at all. That being said…what do you say? We're about done with the opening act so how about we get the main event? I want to crush you at your best and break that spirit of yours once I have your head under my heel begging for your life to be spared. That's what I've long to do to you."

Wendy hated to agree but the demon was right. She hasn't even used her true demon form yet and this fight was difficult from the beginning. In order to have any chance of winning this fight, Wendy would have to give everything she had no matter what. The problem was what Leone told her before they left the base. _"Listen Wendy. When you do fight that demon chick, give it everything you got and don't let up. Never give her the chance to fight back. However, if you're up against the wall, you have to use your trump card but only as a last resort. Who knows how much magic that'll use up and only once. I know your limit is two but we don't know what'll happen if you'll use it again a second time. Promise me that okay?"_

The young dragon slayer closed her eyes and took gave a calm sigh. "If that's what you wish, I'll give you the fight you want. However, this'll end with me beating you!"

Beatrice laughed at her choice of words. "Is that so?" She jumped back away from the younger girl. "Then let's see you try…Fairy Tail!"

Beatrice didn't waste any time having her body transform. The same with Wendy as strong cold winds started to blow out from her. Both of them entered their strongest forms. **_"Etherious Form/CHANGE MODE! Silent Hell Demon/ ICE SKY DRAGON!"_**

The air suddenly became heavy between them as they glared at each other. This fight was everything Beatrice had hoped for. **_"Now then…shall we start getting serious?"_**

Her answer was Wendy jumping high into the air readying her attack with wind and ice gathering around her hand. **_"ICE SKY DRAGON'S…"_**

The demon did the same with that dark energy surrounding her hand. **_"Silent…"_**

They attack each other at the same time. **_"IRON FIST/Burst!"_**

 **B**

Back to the war at hand, Esdeath was enjoying the sight of the war a little more than she thought. "How wonderful. This is even better than I could have ever hoped for!" Suddenly a thunderous boom from behind caught her attention and turned around.

Budo did the same and saw two opposing powers going against each other. "What's happening? Did the rebels already make it inside of the Capital?"

He was off. Wendy's and Beatrice's starting attacks were equal for the moment until the young dragon slayer added a bit more power to her attack and overpowered the demon's. Her attack managed to send her enemy back to the ground with a powerful boom. Wind and ice surrounded both of her arms. **_"ICE SKY DRAGON'S RAGING STORM!"_** She combined the two into of sphere of ice and wind and threw it at the demon down below. The result was a catastrophic explosion that destroyed everything within its range.

Esdeath recognized that power. "It can't be. That's Wendy's power. I know it."

The other general had an idea of who she was talking about. "You mean the child. How surprising she has that kind of power." He thought back to what Wendy was about to do back at the palace. _"So that must've been the power she was speaking of before."_

While Esdeath was happy to see the young girl in action, something didn't add up. "I don't understand, though. Why is she in the Capital of all times?"

Wendy landed back onto the streets and looked around for the demon that may have somewhere in the debris. **_"Let's try this again shall we?"_** Wendy gasped as she turned around only to be struck hard in the stomach. **_"Silent Burst!"_**

What the two generals from afar saw next was a large wave of darkness that appeared gave no apparent sound. The destruction left behind after it was volumes of clouds made of dust appeared as a result. They knew all too well who the attack belonged to. Knowing that made Esdeath a bit furious. "She's fighting against that demon woman?!" She gritted her teeth. _"So she's made her move and is already fighting against Wendy. Damn her! She gets to her first while I'm here dealing with the enemy."_

 ** _"_** ** _Silent Sky!"_** Multiple pillars of silent sound came down from the sky and struck the path Wendy was on. After all of them hit, multiple explosions appeared and the young dragon slayer was caught in one of them. Beatrice jumped into the air and small orbs of dark energy appeared in front of her. **_"Silent Scatter!"_** She waved her arm across and all of the small orbs were sent at once to where Wendy was. Once they approached her, all of them exploded in silence but everything else around them created noise. Beatrice marveled at her work as she landed back down. **_"Come now! Surely this isn't all that you can do?!"_**

Her response was the cold wind blowing her way and Wendy crouching down with her hand on the ground. **_"ICE SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"_** She unleashed her breath attack right at the demon and completely destroyed everything in its path as it went right through the demon.

Budo wasn't pleased with what he was seeing from afar. "If either one of them keeps this up, they'll eventually destroy the Capital."

Beatrice groaned in pain as she felt that attack as she started to stand up. **_"Okay. That hurt a bit."_** She looked over to the young dragon slayer and narrowed her eyes at her. **_"Still, as you've said before, it'll take more than that to defeat me!"_** A dark aura enveloped her body and charged over to where Wendy. The sky dragon slayer had wind and ice surround her body as well and rushed as well over to the demon. Their two attacks hit each other and a thunderous boom occurred. They weren't done however as they continued to collide against each other while going higher into the air with each of the same loud booms appearing from their exchanges as a result.

Esdeath had to admit she really couldn't take her eyes off the battle before her. "Incredible. Never before have I seen a battle like this before."

Budo had seen enough and turned away from the fight. "As much as it's interesting to watch, we still have our own battles to look after."

The other general sighed as she had to admit he had a point. "Yes, you have a point. Dealing with them comes first." She turned around as well to see how the battle was going. So far it seemed both sides were on equal terms. _"No matter how many of my ice soldiers they destroy, I can always create more. Try as you might Najenda, you're soldiers will never win this war. Even with the Imperial Arms you have collected through all this time."_

Wendy was able to gain the upper hand of their confrontation as wind and ice surrounded her arm. **_"ICE SKY DRAGON'S STRIKING SPEAR!"_** She managed to strike down the demon once again and she crashed down into the street. The resulting crash created a large crater and dust scattered everywhere. As she saw the after effects down below, Wendy was breathing heavily. She didn't know how much longer she had to go before this fight was finished. _"I have to finish this soon as possible now while she's still down."_ All of sudden Wendy felt a strong pulse of pain coursing through her body and coughed out blood. _"No, not now!"_ The young dragon slayer began to fall to the ground.

Beatrice started to stand up again after the last attack hit her. She looked up to see her enemy falling to the streets. This was her chance for a counterattack. The demon jumped to where Wendy was quickly and kneed her in the stomach. The young dragon slayer coughed out in pain before Beatrice put her hands together and struck her again to her back. Wendy crashed into the street as her body was in great pain from both the attack and how her body was reacting from the low amount of magic she had left. Her ice sky dragon form faded as a result. She struggled to stand up but found it very difficult to do so. Beatrice landed in front of her and laughed at the sight before her. **_"_** ** _I believe we have reached the end. Now let's finish this."_**

She clapped her hands together as the sound echoed through the air. A black spot suddenly appeared underneath Wendy and she gasped in surprise. "W-What is this?"

The spot continued to grow larger until it was underneath both her and Beatrice. **_"Let me tell you a little tale. I was there when I saw my king, Mard Geer fighting against two of your guild members. Their battle was unlike any I have ever seen before. I wanted to help him but I knew better that I would be a burden to him. As much as your two friends have tried their hardest to fare against, he was more than a match for them. That was when I saw the attack he had used on your friends. It was the most marvelous sight I had ever seen. However, that was as much as I could see before I passed from what had happened previously. When I came to, to my horror I had found out my king had been killed. Not only Fairy Tail had destroyed Tartaros, you also somehow managed to defeat and kill the king I served under and that is beyond unforgivable! So in the name of the Underworld King Mard Geer, I will deliver you to the same darkness as he did with your two friends!"_** The spot started to shift and move. **_"Now fall into eternal silence and suffer! SILENT MOMENTO!"_** The darkness started to rise up from the ground and enveloped both of them. Wendy screamed but it was soon silenced by the attack. The attack shot up into the sky.

While this was going on, the war between the Revolutionary Army and the Empire continued to rage on. Esdeath laughed at their attempts to move forward. "Keep fighting using the ice warriors as shields! Do not let up and keep attacking!" Her soldiers did as they were told and pressed on. Esdeath was enjoying this all too well. "Just how long do you think you can keep this up Najenda? Sooner or later, you will succumb and I'll be sure to give you a personal torture experience myself." Before she could relish the feeling anymore, a strange sound suddenly appeared. Hearing that made her curious. "What was that?"

Budo had the same question. "I'm not sure but it didn't sound like the signal to retreat."

That same sound rang out again and this time even louder. Esdeath looked around to see where it was coming from. "Where is that sound coming from?" It rang once again. To her it sounded like a bell of some sort but where it was coming from she still didn't know.

The two generals weren't the only ones who noticed. Najenda, who punched an enemy soldier with her robotic hand also heard the strange bell. "What was that?"

The ringing of the strange bell sound started to become more frequent and soon everyone from the battlefield to the palace could hear it. At this point, Akame and most of the others were finished killing off their intended targets. Lubbock stopped in the middle of hallway wondering what he was hearing. "What is that? Some kind of bell? Where's it coming from?"

Mine had the same question. "A bell?"

Chelsea wondered as well. "I don't understand. Why is a bell ringing at a time like this?"

Akame, who had already killed her target was fighting against a cloaked figure with a bird-like mask. However, their fight was put on hold as both of them wondered the same thing. "What is this ringing? Is it a trick from the enemy?"

Akame didn't know as well but had a slight clue. _"It sounds like this ringing is…coming from the sky."_

Leone who was still fighting Suzuka stopped as they too wondered what was going on. "What's the deal? Why's a bell going off?"

Suzuka tried to figure it but came up with nothing. "This is very strange."

In the emperor's room where some of their strongest guards were in place, Makoto and Honest were mystified about the sudden ringing as well. "Minister, do you know what's going on here?"

To be truthful (for once.) he had no idea. "I'm not quite sure myself your majesty. This is very strange to me as well."

Far off from the Capital, a cabin located on top of the hill where Kurome, Wave, and Run were currently at the time. All of them wondered the same thing as well. "Why is there suddenly ringing?" Wave wondered.

Kurome wanted an answer as well. "I don't know. Do you have any ideas Run?"

Run tried to come up with an answer but couldn't. "I can't say for sure. Whatever is happening, it can't be good."

The ringing appeared to become louder and everyone wondered where it was coming from. A bright light suddenly appeared and Esdeath took noticed. She turned around was surprised to see an object floating high above the palace. _"A golden orb of light?"_ The ringing continued and was emitting from the orb. _"So that's where that sound is coming from but what does it mean?"_

Both sides temporarily stopped their fighting and wondered the same thing as her. They whispered among themselves trying to figure out what was happening. The orb above started to shrink in size while the ringing continued. In an instant, the orb expanded and exploded causing a powerful and thunderous sonic boom that blew away the clouds all around it. Everyone had to cover their ears from the noise and groaned in pain as to how loud it was. Those who were closer heard it much louder. Out of the explosion were multiple points of light scattered throughout. However, something didn't seem right as some of them started to veer off in different directions. Eight of these lights went off course and struck inside of the palace. More specially, to where Akame and the others were. Four of those lights crashed to where Chelsea was and she was freaked out a bit. "What the hell is going on?!"

Another one landed right in front of Lubbock and sent him back a bit. He had a bad feeling about what was about to come. "Oh great. What now?"

One of the lights landed near where Mine. She readied herself for what was about to come out of the dust. "Alright then. Bring it if you know what's good for you."

The second to last light crashed right in between Akame and her opponent. None of them knew what was going on at the moment. _"I don't understand. What's happening?"_

The last light to arrive crashed through the ceiling and struck Suzuka where she stood. Leone shielded herself and saw the dust kick up. "The hell just happened here?!"

Esdeath and Budo saw the whole thing. "Those lights just invaded the palace!"

"And it seems more of them are headed over to our direction." Budo pointed out. Indeed he was right. Most of them were going over to where they are.

Esdeath calculated where they were going to hit and turned around. "RETREAT NOW! I REPEAT! RETREAT!"

The army understood why she would order that since they saw the incoming lights as well. As they retreated to avoid being struck by them, Najenda did the same. "FALL BACK NOW!" Her army did the same and just in time as they crashed right in between the two armies with a great amount of dust kicked up. Both Najenda and Esdeath had the same thought. _"What's going on here?"_

Just after the golden orb had exploded, Beatrice's attack started to recede and soon revealed both the demon and the young dragon slayer. They were unaware of what just happened before. Wendy dropped to her knees while feeling cold from the attack and then fell down to the ground. She was shivering from the attack. "S-So cold. I can't…move…"

Beatrice walked over to her. **_"So, you're still alive but barely. Not surprising since my version of Lord Mard Geer's Memento Mori is much weaker than his but it gets the job done. However, I doubt you can do anything now. It's clear that I am the victor of this battle and I'll be claiming my prize."_** Beatrice held her hand out and pointed it to Wendy. **_"Your life."_** A dark magic circle that was the Abyss Break formed in front of her hand. **_"This is the end for you Fairy Tail. Now I'll finally have my revenge."_** The magic circle began to charge up.

Wendy closed her eyes and expected the absolute worse. _"Everyone…"_ An image of Night Raid flashed through her mind.

The magic circle completed its charging and began to glow. **_"Farewell Fairy Tail."_** Just before Beatrice had the chance to deliver the final blow, a sudden bright light shined upon her and turned to see what it was. To her surprise, that light was heading her way and fast. **_"What the fu-"_**

The light hit her and sent Beatrice away through the debris of destroyed buildings away from the young dragon slayer. As the light hit the ground, it faded away and revealed a figure. "Don't you dare hurt Wendy!"

Wendy instantly opened her eyes when she heard that familiar voice. She lifted up her head and gasped as her eyes widened with shock to see the person that was standing in front of her. "Ch-Chelia?"

 **Preview**

Just as I was to be killed by Beatrice, to my surprise Chelia arrived just in time. How she arrived in this world I have no idea but I'm so happy to see her again. Apparently however, she did not arrive alone and the war has ultimately changed for both sides. Next time on the Dragon of Night Raid: The Dragon's Rescue. Chelia…you did all of this for me?


	54. The Dragon's Rescue

**A/N: Fact three: Funny enough I had plans for Wendy to have an Imperial Arms early in the story called the Heaven's Healer. What it would do is that once worn, the user would sustain any injury during battle. However once removed, the user would take all the damage they would've received from the fight all at once. I thought this would be a good idea but after discussing this with one other, it was scrapped.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Fifty Four: The Dragon's Rescue

Wendy could only stare in disbelief at the girl in front of her. She had really hoped this just wasn't an illusion or some sort of dream. Right in front of her was the person she had missed desperately throughout this entire time she had been in this world. Wendy almost had no words to speak of. "Chelia?"

Chelia heard her voice and turned around to see the other girl lying on the ground. Despite the condition she was in, Chelia smiled at her while tears were starting to come out of her eyes. "Wendy…"

The young dragon slayer began to have tears coming out of her eyes as well. She began to cry and regardless of the condition her body was in, Wendy instantly stood up and jumped to her. Chelia managed to grab her before the young dragon slayer could fall again. The grab turned to a hug that the two gladly shared. Wendy cried into the god slayer's shoulder. "You're here. Chelia…you're really here."

Chelia shared what her long lost friend was feeling. "Wendy…I'm so happy to see you again." While the two were hugging, Wendy's arms wrapped a bit too tight around the other girl and it became a bit much for her. "Ow ow ow ow ow! Wendy, you're crushing me!" Wendy realized what she was doing and separated while looking a bit apologetic. Chelia winced a bit at the pain. "Aw man Wendy. How strong are you?"

Wendy giggled awkwardly. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how strong I've become." Her legs suddenly gave out and dropped to her knees.

The god slayer instantly went by her side. "Wendy!" She looked how badly damaged her body was. "You're hurt. Don't worry; I'll heal you right up." Chelia started to use her own healing magic on her. Wendy had forgotten what it felt like to be healed like this. Chelia had finished her healing and the young dragon slayer felt much better from before. "There you go. You should start feeling better now." She offered her hand and Wendy took it as Chelia helped her up. The god slayer noticed something a bit different about the other girl. "Wendy…did you somehow become taller?"

That was the second time she had heard that and compared heights between her and the other girl by placing her hand on her head and to the other girl. Sure enough, Chelia was right. Wendy was indeed taller if by a small margin. "You're right. I guess I did grow a little." She was still hopeful her bust size would increase as well.

Just before they could carry on their conversation, another streak of light appeared and crashed nearby to where the two girls were. They turned where the light hit and another figure was reveal. They heard some groaning. "Did anyone get the number of that transport?"

Wendy instantly recognized the voice. "Carla? Is that you?"

The dust cleared a bit and true what the young dragon slayer said, it was her friend Carla in her catgirl form. She gasped when she heard Wendy's voice and turned to her. "Wendy? Is that you?"

The young dragon slayer giggled happily and ran over to her. "Carla! You're here too!" She gave her best friend a heartfelt hug.

Carla was caught off guard but was overjoyed seeing her friend again. "Wendy! Oh, how I've missed you." Like before, Wendy's hug was a bit too strong and Carla felt how strong it was. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Wendy instantly let go of the hug. Carla winced at the pain as well. "My word child. You seem to be a bit stronger then I remember."

Wendy giggled again. "I've been told that before."

Carla noticed something else. "And have…you become taller?"

Her friend nodded at the question. "I did but I think only a little." Carla was happy to hear that since she knew how self-conscious her friend was about her height.

She did notice a small detail about her friend and gasped. "What happened to your shoulder Wendy?"

Wendy looked away as she covered the scars on her shoulder with hand. Chelia also noticed something very important was missing. "Wait. What happened to the bracelet I gave you?"

Now that was something the sky dragon slayer felt most guilty of. She felt like she couldn't look at Chelia anymore. Wendy had to tell the truth. "It's…gone. It was destroyed."

That was news that made Chelia gasp. "But how did that happen?"

Wendy looked over at her with an apologetic look in her eyes and removed her hand from her shoulder. "It's a long story for that and how I got these scars. I'll tell you some other time." Now there was the obvious question the young dragon slayer had to ask. "But never mind that though. How did you two manage to arrive here? Not to sound rude but do you know how long I've been in this world?"

That was something both Chelia and Carla wanted to know. "Just how long have you been in this world?"

Wendy counted the numbers with her fingers. "Let's see. I'd say about…six and a half months?"

"Six months!" Both girls shouted at the same time.

The young dragon slayer nodded at their reaction. "Yes, that's right. I'm sure I've missed a lot of things back in Earthland."

The two other girls looked at each other and then back at Wendy. "You couldn't be farther from the truth." Chelia spoke.

Wendy tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"What she means that in the six months you've been here, you've only been gone for three and half weeks in Earthland." Carla explained.

The young dragon slayer had to processes that for a few seconds. "Three weeks?! That's how long I've been gone?!" The difference in time was staggering for her. Out of her surprise, Wendy coughed a few times as she brought up her hand to cover the coughs.

Once she removed it, Chelia and Carla were shocked to see her blood on her hand. "Wendy, what happened? Why are you coughing up blood?"

Wendy stared at her own blood and became a bit saddened. "It's a slower version of Magic Deficiency Disease. It only happened recently but I think I'm almost out of magic."

Carla's suspicions came true. _"So it is happening."_ She turned to the god slayer. "Chelia, give it to her now."

Chelia nodded and began to dig in her pocket. "Uh, right."

The young dragon slayer looked between the two. "What are you two talking about?"

The god slayer pulled out a vial of strange liquid and offered it to Wendy. "Drink this Wendy. Porlyusica made this to restore your magic power. It's not much but it should restore enough of your magic power for you not to be in danger."

Wendy took the vial and popped open the cork. "Porlyusica?" She quickly drank the liquid and finished the vial. The young dragon slayer suddenly felt a sudden increase of her magic power and instantly felt better. Wendy wasn't feeling the effects of the disease anymore. "Thank you so much but how did you know I needed this? On top of that, I still don't know how you two managed to arrive in this world. In fact, it's dangerous for us. If you use your magic, you'll end up as the same as me."

The two other girls didn't seem too worried about that. "You don't need to concern yourself with us Wendy. We'll be just fine since we just entered this world. If we stayed in this world for as long as you have, then effects of the Other Gateway will start to wear off. We questioned how long you were in this world and we traveled to Porlyusica in order for her to create that vial for you." Carla explained further.

Hearing that confirmed what Wendy always wondered about. "So it was the Other Gateway then. That's why I'm able to use my magic. Still, you haven't answered my question. How did you arrive in this world?"

Chelia and Carla smiled at her. "You should be proud of what lengths Chelia has done to rescue you. She's done everything in her power and beyond just to reunite the two of you. Everyone came here just to save you."

Wendy didn't understand what Carla meant by that. "What do you mean by everyone?"

 **B**

Back at the battlefield where the armies were, everyone one of them wondered what just crashed in between them. They couldn't see much due to the dust kicked up from the impacts. There were whispers among the various soldiers. "What just happened? Is an attack from the enemy?"

"I don't think so. I saw them retreat as well."

"What's going on?"

"What was that loud noise about?"

Several of the Imperial Arms users also wondered the same thing. The woman with Extase kept trying to figure out what caused this. "Just what the hell is happening here? First, some bell rings in the sky then that giant orb of light and now this."

"It really adds all kinds of weird huh?" She looked over to another woman who was wielding Belvaac.

Even Naneya wondered what was going on. "Is this a sign from the gods themselves?"

Back to Esdeath and Budo, they too didn't have a single clue what just happened. "I don't understand what just happened. What's the meaning of all of this?"

Budo narrowed his eyes at the dust cloud. "I do not know myself but this I do know. Can you feel the strong auras coming out of the dust Esdeath?"

Now that he mentioned it, she did. "Yes of course, and several powerful ones at that. The question now is…who are they?"

The dust began to clear up and everyone saw several figures standing in a row. One of them groaned. "Well that was a rougher landing than expected but at least we're here now." The dust completely disappeared and everyone couldn't believe their eyes at what or rather who they were seeing. "Now, where's Wendy?"

 **Lamia Scale guild member: Lyon Vastia**

One of the women looked around. "Now that you mention it, where did Chelia go? I don't see her anywhere."

 **Lamia Scale guild member: Shelly Blendy**

One of them seemed a bit mad. "Never mind that! Why are there a lot of people in front of us!?"

 **Lamia Scale guild member: Toby Horhorta**

The man beside him groaned at his question. "Isn't it obvious? That's an army in front of us. It seems we interrupted something of a war."

 **Lamia Scale guild member: Yuka Suzuki**

Another of them laughed at that. "A war huh? Looks like we just arrived at the fun part."

 **Sabertooth guild member: Orga Nanagear**

The man beside him grabbed the tip of his hat. "It seems this'll be quite the memory to remember."

 **Sabertooth guild member: Rufus Lore**

One of the girls looked around as well and noticed some of them missing. "Where's Sting and Rogue? I don't see them anywhere."

 **Sabertooth guild member: Yukino Agria**

The woman next to her smiled. "I wouldn't worry about them. They probably ended up somewhere else."

 **Sabertooth guild member: Minerva Orland**

One of the larger beings chuckled. "A war is it? It appears it won't be easy as we thought."

 **Magic Council member and Ten Wizards Saints: Jura Neekis**

Jura turned to the man next to him. "You must be feeling anxious meeting her again after all this time."

The man just scoffed as he crossed his arm. "I'm not anxious at all. Let's just save Wendy and get the hell out of here." He looked beyond the army and saw the two generals on top of the wall. More primarily at Budo

 **Blue Pegasus guild member: Laxus Dreyer**

One of the other laughed in agreement. "That we can agree. Let's go and save the brat."

 **Magic Council Custody Enforcement member: Gajeel Redfox**

A giant feline next to him nodded in agreement as well. "Yes, although what we're seeing up ahead, it won't be easy."

 **Magic Council Custody Enforcement member: Panther Lily**

The smaller woman beside Gajeel couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. _"I really hope I can make it through this."_ She turned to the iron dragon slayer and gained a bit more confidence. _"No. I know I can as long as I have Gajeel and Lily with me. We'll save you yet Wendy."_

 **Magic Council Custody Enforcement Member: Levy McGarden**

The man beside her laughed. "Can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees us again."

 **Blue Pegasus guild member: Bickslow**

One of the other women also noticed someone missing. "It seems Freed isn't here with us as well. I wonder where he went."

 **Blue Pegasus guild member: Evergreen**

Finally, last of the women just glared at the army before her and glared at all of them. _"Don't worry my little sister. I'm here to save you. I'll bring down anyone who gets in my way."_

 **Mermaid Heel guild member: Kagura Mikazuchi**

Every soldier from both armies had no idea who these people were. They just showed up in the middle of the battlefield. Tatsumi wondered who they were. "Who are those people?"

That was a question Najenda would like an answer. "I have no clue but I heard one of them speak Wendy's name." That gave her a small clue. In fact just happened before gave her many clues. _"When Wendy first arrived in our world, a sonic boom was a result of her appearance and now another one appeared and these people arrived. Could they be…from her world?"_

While Najenda had some sort of an idea of whom they were, Esdeath was still trying to figure them out. "Who are those people? Where did they even come from?"

That was a question Budo wanted to know. He did know something. "A good question. However, if they appeared from those invading lights…" He turned around to see the palace. "Then the ones that attacked the palace have more of them."

 **B**

Chelsea had no idea what just happened but what she did know was the crashes around her were sure to attract attention. "It came from over here! Hurry!"

 _"Oh, crap."_ The elite soldiers stationed here quickly arrived and now she was trapped. _"Damn it. I can't fight them. I'm not suited for this kind of thing."_

One of the soldiers pointed at her. "There's the intruder! Kill her!" Just when Chelsea's only option was to make a break for it, the dust finally cleared up and they saw something rather odd. Both parties looked down to see something that seemed to be impaled into the floor with their legs sticking out. Few of the soldiers looked at each other. "What in the hell is that?"

The legs started moving and soon after the body as it tried to struggle to break free. It finally managed to break out and they saw a person of short stature posing in the air. "MEEEEEEEN!" He landed on the floor and posed once more. "Do not worry my lovely damsel in distress for the one and only Ichiya has arrived!"

 **Blue Pegasus guild member: Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki**

Both the soldiers and Chelsea didn't quite know who this person was. "Well, hello there." Chelsea suddenly felt a hand her shoulder and saw a guy being a little close to her. "It's funny to see such a beautiful woman such as yourself in a place like this."

 **Blue Pegasus guild member: Hibiki Lates**

Before Chelsea had a chance to speak, another one came up to her. "You look rather lovely. What do you say we get to know each other a bit more after this?"

 **Blue Pegasus guild member: Eve Tearm**

Yet another appeared behind her. "I guess you're pretty but that doesn't mean I like you."

 **Blue Pegasus guild member: Ren Akatsuki**

Chelsea had no clue what was happening. _"Why are a bunch of guys hitting on me all of a sudden!?"_

"Hey you four!" All them stopped what they were doing and looked at the soldiers in front of them. "If you're affiliated with this intruderthen we will not hesitate to kill all of you as well."

All three walked away from Chelsea and flipped his hair. "Is that so? Don't you think that's a bit harsh for someone like her?"

Ichiya glared at them. "For all of you to be ganging up on a defenseless woman, it is a crime that cannot be forgiven."

All three bowed to them. "Excellent words master!"

The soldiers had enough and began to attack them. "Eve, Ren."

They jumped to the front lines. "On it!"

Ren swung both of his arms. **"Aerial Phose!"** A small cyclone appeared and struck all of them.

Eve put one hand on his other arm and opened up his other hand. **"White Fury!"** A medium-sized snowstorm appeared from his hand and struck the soldiers as well.

All of them screamed and crashed into the wall. They didn't move much after that. Chelsea was in awe at what they did. _"No way. They beat them like they were nothing and did so without using any Imperial Arms."_ That gave her an idea. "Excuse me." All of them turned to her. "All of you wouldn't happen to be from Wendy's world are you?"

Hearing that greatly interested Ichiya. "Oh? What's this? You know her?"

Lubbock was stuck in a similar situation. Not long after something crashed in front of him, soldiers appeared on either side. He looked back and forth. _"This is bad."_

Suddenly everyone in the area heard a groan coming from the dust cloud. "That was quite the landing." The dust finally cleared out and they saw who the figure was. "I wonder where Laxus and the others are."

 **Blue Pegasus guild member: Freed Justine**

The soldiers in front raised their weapons to him. "Hey you!" He turned to them. "You are an intruder within the palace. Along with the other, you will be killed!"

Freed just drew out his rapier. "Is that so? Then I'm afraid you'll never have the chance." He rushed passed them while slashing his sword at them. **Dark Écriture: Pain!"** The soldiers behind him screamed in pain as they were blown away from his attack. The soldiers from Lubbock's side ignored and charged at Freed. He just turned around and slashed at them as he went past the other soldiers. **"Dark Écriture: Slay!"** Like the ones before, they were blown away as well. None of them were moving after his attacks.

Lubbock was amazed at what he saw. _"Holy crap. That guy just took them down like it was child's play to him. And the way he attacked them…"_

Freed sheathed his weapon and looked over to him. "Excuse me for a moment. I hate to trouble you but can you tell me where exactly am I?"

Lubbock was about to give him an obvious answer until he saw the guild mark on his hand. "Hey hold on. That mark is kinda similar to what Wendy has."

Hearing that interested Freed. "You know Wendy?"

Back to Akame and her opponent, they wonder what just arrived. The dust cleared and both of them saw a figure and strangely enough a little green cat wearing a frog costume. "That was a rough landing. Are you okay Frosch?"

 **Sabertooth guild member: Rogue Cheney**

The little cat held up his paw. "I'm alright Rogue." And Akame was gushing about how cute the cat was.

"You there!" Rogue turned to Akame's opponent who didn't seem to please to see him. "I do not know where you came from but you are trespassing. Make peace now for your death is before you."

Rogue wasn't intimated by him. "Frosch, leave here now."

Frosch raised his paw. "Alright then Rogue." He started to walk away.

"I don't think so!" Akame's enemy brought up his control box on his arm to him. "That thing is also an enemy!"

Rouge didn't waste any time punch the guy to keep him from doing was he was about to do. "Leave Frosch out of this!"

Akame's opponent slid through the ground and part of his mask was destroyed. He looked over to the shadow dragon slayer and growled. "You shall pay for what you have done!" He pressed one of the buttons.

Akame knew what was about to happen next. "Look out!"

Her warning came too late as a single spear appeared from out of the ground and stabbed him in the chest. Or that's what they thought at least. Rogue's body transformed into shadow and started to quickly come over to his enemy now. He gasped at what he saw. "What in the hell is he?" He pressed several more buttons and traps activated all over to attack him but they had no effect on his shadow.

The shadow reached him and wrapped him around while attacking him with torrents of shadows coming from his hands. **"Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash!"** His attack managed to take out Akame's opponent easily. He landed on the ground with a thud and wasn't moving.

Akame was impressed how quickly he was able to defeat his opponent. _"What power he has. And what he said before. Could he be...?"_

Rogue turned around to see Akame and glared at her. "You mind telling me where I am?"

Akame broke her train of thought and shook her head. "First, let me ask this. Are you by any chance…" He was wondering what her question was.

Mine could only stare at the dust cloud before her ready to blast anything that would come out of it. To her surprise, once the dust cleared, she saw someone standing in front of her. "Well, that could've gone better. Where is everyone else?"

 **Sabertooth guild master: Sting Eucliffe**

Sting looked around for a bit until he saw Mine pointed her gun at him. "Oh hey there. Can you tell where I am? I think I got separated from the others."

Mine didn't seem to let up. "First off how about you tell me who the hell are you? People just don't freaking come out of the sky like that."

Sting admitted she had a good point and decided to indulge her. "Alright since you asked. My name is Sting Eucliffe, the guild master of Sabertooth."

That alone was enough for the pinkette to lower her weapon. "Guild master?"

"You got that right!" Mine heard another voice and looked to see a cat standing next to him. "Sting's the most awesome guy around. Not only he's a guild master, he's something known as a light dragon slayer!"

Mine just stared at the cat for a few minutes and screamed. "What kind of a cat talks?!" However, something that he said caught her attention. "Wait? Light dragon slayer and that name kinda sounds familiar?"

Sting looked over to his friend. "Come on Lector. Did you really have to say that?"

The exceed looked up to him. "Well it's the truth isn't it?"

"Hey!" Both turned to Mine who completely lowered her gun. "You're a dragon slayer, right? Do you by any chance know Wendy?" The two of them looked at her with curious eyes.

Leone didn't know to really expect after what she just saw. All she knew was expecting something to come out of the dust. "Oh my. Not the most beautiful entrance but at least I'm here."

The blonde gasped as she recognized that voice. _"No way. What the hell is she doing here?"_

The dust cleared to reveal a woman who was standing on top of Suzuka. She gave Leone a playful smile. "Well, hello there."

 **Garou Knights member: Cosmos**

 **B**

Wendy couldn't believe what her two friends had told her. It was almost too good to be true. "Is that true? Are they all here?"

Chelia nodded at her question. "Yes, that's right. I needed the magic of six lost magic users and Hibiki and Levy was a godsend when translating the inscriptions back at the ruins. All of us worked hard to save you Wendy. Although since you said six months have passed in this world, I guess I should say I'm sorry I took so long."

The young dragon slayer shook her head. "It's alright because it was worth the wait."

While they were enjoying their reunion, Chelia was contacted by Hibiki. _"Hello? Can anyone hear me?"_

The god slayer put up two fingers to her head. "I can hear you Hibiki."

Back at the battlefield, Lyon did the same. "As can I. All of us can."

Sting put up two fingers on his head as well. "Yeah, loud and clear."

Hibiki smiled and sighed. "Okay good. I'm sure all of you know by now we must've been separated from upon entering. Can you tell us where are all of you are?"

"I'm on the battlefield with some of Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, and Kagura." Lyon explained.

"I'm at a palace place and met someone who knows about Wendy." Sting reported.

"Same here." Rogue added.

"As have I" Freed spoke.

"I guess you can count me on that as well." Cosmos confirmed.

Hibiki nodded at their confirmation. "Okay, that's good. Chelia where are you?"

She smiled at the question. "I'm somewhere in the city below and Carla is with me as well. And…I'm with Wendy. She's here with me!"

Everyone silently gasped when they heard that. Hibiki immediately had to act. "If she's there with you, I'll go and contact her." He opened a channel to the young dragon slayer. _"Wendy. Can you hear me?"_

Wendy giggled happily. "Hibiki! It's so good to hear you again!"

Hibiki chuckled when he heard her voice. "The same to you. Hold on I'll patch you through to everyone else." He opened up channels to everyone else. _"Okay, you're connected."_

The young dragon slayer gulped and took in a deep breathe. _"Hel-"_

" _WENDY!"_

She was overcome with so much emotion when she heard everyone's voices at once. Wendy started to cry again. "Everyone…"

" _Don't worry Wendy. We're here to get you out of here!"_ That was Lyon.

" _Why did you go to another world anyway?!"_ That was Toby.

" _It's not like she had a choice in the first place."_ That was Yuka.

" _Just hold on a bit longer okay Wendy?"_ And that was Sherry.

" _You should be proud of what Chelia has gone through to gather all of us here together Wendy."_

The young dragon slayer gasped when she heard that familiar voice. _"Jura? You're here too?"_

The wizard saint chuckled. "But of course. I may be part of the Magic Council but I will never turn away when a fellow guild member is in dire trouble."

Wendy was very glad to know Jura was here. _"Hey Wendy!"_ She gasped when she heard that voice.

She almost couldn't believe it. _"Laxus? Is that you?"_

Laxus smiled when he heard her voice. "Yeah it's me. When Chelia told all of us you were in trouble, of course we'll go through another world to get you back."

Bickslow laughed. "Hey there Wendy. Looks like you've been busy."

Evergreen giggled. "It'll be nice to finally see you again."

Freed smiled. "We'll reunite soon enough."

The young dragon slayer laughed happily when she heard their voices. "Bickslow, Evergreen, Freed! You're all here!"

" _Hey what are we? Scrapped metal?"_

Wendy gasped in surprised when she heard that voice. "Gajeel?! You're here too?!"

Gajeel grinned when he heard her voice. "Yeah I'm here and so is Lily and the pipsqueak thanks to Jura letting us know what kind of trouble you're in."

Levy glared at him for the insult but had to let it go and smiled. _"Hiya Wendy! It's been a while huh?"_

Lily also smiled as well. _"We'll get you out of here soon enough."_

The young dragon slayer couldn't find words of how overjoyed she was hearing the very same people of the guild they once were. _"You're here. I'm so happy you're here now."_

" _Aww it's so nice to hear your voice again cutie."_

And that was a voice Wendy also recognized but wasn't as happy to hear and pretty much ruined the moment. "Wait. Is that…C-Cosmos?"

Cosmos giggled at her reaction. _"Aw you do remember me. You have no idea how happy that makes me."_

Everyone else Wendy was happy about. Cosmos was another thing. "Why is she here?!"

"She said that she was a close friend of yours." Chelia explained.

" _She right. When I heard you were in trouble, I just had to come over and rescue you."_ Leone who was still in the room with her had an invisible sweat drop coming out of her forehead.

" _So Wendy."_ Sting spoke up. _"You mind telling what kind of trouble you're in? Judging by what the others said, looks like there's some battle going on."_

Wendy had to explain the situation to them. _"Right. To put in short, we're in the middle of a revolution."_

" _Revolution!?"_

And hearing that made Carla a bit mad. "My goodness child! The moment I let you out of my sight, you end up in something like this?!"

The young dragon slayer turned to her friend. "It's not like I had a choice. Look I can't explain everything right now. Actually Hibiki, can I use your telepathy for a bit? I have something to say to the people that looked after me."

He nodded at the request. "Of course." He handed the reigns to her. "You're on."

Wendy took in a deep breathe. _"Tatsumi! Mine! Lubbock! Akame! Chelsea! Leone! Mr. Su! Miss Najenda!"_

Tatsumi, Najenda, and Susanoo looked around wondering why they could suddenly hear Wendy's voice. The same with Mine and the others. "What the hell? Now I'm hearing Wendy's voice in my head!"

The young dragon giggled at her reaction. _"I'm using Hibiki's telepathy magic to talk to all of you. All of these people, they're from my world! They're my friends! They came here to save me!"_

Leone smiled at that. _"Well, hot damn. See? I told you Chelia was working her ass off to save you Wendy!"_

Carla was able to hear that. "My word, the mouth of this one."

Wendy slightly glared at her which was unusual for her. "Leone was the one brought me to everyone else in the first place. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be able to meet with the others and maybe I wouldn't be here now."

Chelia smiled at that. "I see. Well, if all of you are hearing me, thank you for looking after Wendy."

Leone chuckled hearing that. _"It was no deal. In fact, Wendy helped out our asses more then we helped her."_

Lubbock had to admit that was true. _"No kidding. In fact, some of us wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for her."_

Tatsumi smiled at that fact. "Yeah. We really owe her a lot for what she's done for us."

Everyone was glad to hear that Wendy was able to help those in this world as well. Najenda decided to ask a very important request. "Indeed and now that we're all here thanks to Wendy at this critical moment. However, this I implore you all…" She tightened her grip on the reigns from her horse. "Hear me now! If all of you are from Wendy's world and are these wizard guilds, then hopefully you can grant my request. If you truly want to save Wendy, help us overthrow this Empire and usher in a new era! We'll pay whatever reward you seem fit to ask!"

Every one of them heard the request loud and clear. Sting smiled at the request. _"This is Sting Eucliffe, the guild master of Sabertooth. We'll gladly take up the job. We were going to beat down anyone who stood in our way saving Wendy anyway. As for our reward…we'll be taking Wendy back to our world when this war is over!"_

Najenda smiled at the offer. "Your terms are accepted then."

Sting slammed his fist into his other hand. "Alright everyone you heard the client. Let's show these Empire guys how we wizard guilds handle things back in Earthland! Are you with me?!"

Everyone rose up their arms and yelled out their battle cry. "AHHHHH!"

For a second time, Wendy began to cry again but smiled. "Everyone…thank you."

 **Preview**

With all the most powerful guild members gathered in one place, they show the people of both the Revolutionary Army and the Empire of what they can do. However, it appears Esdeath still has a trick up her sleeve to stop them. Next time on the Dragon of Night Raid: The Guild's Power. Even you can't stop us Esdeath.


	55. The Guild's Power

**A/N: Fact four: For the demons that appeared in this story, funny enough originally there was only supposed to be one and that was Rugoro. However as ideas kept going through my head, it expanded from one to five. It worked out better than I thought. Especially with Seryu being paired up with Syka.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Fifty Five: The Guild's Power

" _Alright everyone you heard the client. Let's show these Empire guys how we wizard guilds handle things back in Earthland! Are you with me?!"_

Everyone rose up their arms and yelled out their battle cry. "AHHHHH!"

Their shouting had gained the attention of every soldier from either army. None of them had clue why they were talking to themselves in the first place or why Najenda asked for their help in the first place. What they did know what she mentioned Wendy to them. The same girl on her team that was able to do attacks without the use of an Imperial Arms. Whatever the case, it seemed that these strange people before them were their allies now. What they didn't know was how so few people could ever make a difference in a fight this large. Even the Imperial Arm users were having much trouble fending off the attacks of the Ice Cavalry. Budo and Esdeath witnessed the whole thing. "Well, they're spirited I'll give them that much." He looked down to see Laxus still staring at him. _"Especially that one."_

Esdeath nodded in agreement. "Yes they are and something Najenda said was quite interesting. Wendy's world is it?"

She thought back to what the Minister once told her. _"Well, a few days ago, a certain incident took place. The sky itself created such a loud noise. Woke me up horribly I must say. We don't know what caused such an event but I'm sure it was nothing more than some random event."_

The pieces all fit together now for her. _"It was that same sound that served as the signal for their arrival. So these are the people from Wendy's home world. If anything I respect how far they would go in saving her. However…"_ She stomped her heel onto the top of the wall. "If you really think adding a few more people will help you Najenda, you're sadly mistaken! Ice Cavalry! Charge forward! Show these other worlders the power of what the strongest of the Empire can do!"

Her ice soldiers obeyed her command and started to charge toward the wizards. Now normally seeing them charge like that would make any soldier nervous. Lyon however just seemed a bit pissed by looking at them. "How dare you present these abominations before me!"

He instantly took off his shirt which weirded out a few of the soldiers. _"Why the hell did he take off his shirt?"_ The woman with Extase thought.

"They are an insult to the magic I hold so much pride in." He slammed his fist into his other hand and a cold wind erupted from him. "Allow me to show you what true ice make magic is capable of that I've learned from my master Ur!" He put out his hand in front. **"Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!"** Out of nowhere, a giant dragon of ice appeared as it roared loudly.

Everyone was astounded that he had created such a thing without the use of Imperial Arms. Even more so since he possessed a power Esdeath has. Even she was surprised by this. "What the? He has the same power as I do?"

The dragon suddenly charged at the Ice Cavalry and easily destroyed several of them. The soldiers couldn't believe what they saw. "No way! That guy just took out some of the Ice Cavalry with one attack. With an ice dragon danger beast at that!"

Lyon slammed his fist into his hand again. "I'm not done yet!" He sent his hand out again. **"Ice-Make: Snow Tiger and Snow Ape!"** Both a large ice tiger and ice ape suddenly appeared and they roared as well. "Take these horrid creations out now!" Both beasts rushed over to the remaining Ice Cavalry and smashed through them just as easily as the dragon did before.

Esdeath only stared in disbelief at what she just saw. "No…my Ice Cavalry was destroyed just like that?"

Every soldier on the battlefield shared her reaction. Tatsumi couldn't believe it. _"Oh man. It took everything we had just to destroy them and this guy just took out the whole lot of them with three attacks."_

Shelly giggled as she knew why Lyon was riled up in the first place. "When it comes to ice make magic or anything similar, Lyon can't help but try to prove his is the better one."

The soldiers of the Empire were a bit afraid that one lone man was able to destroy the Ice Cavalry with ease and had a power similar to the Empire's strongest. One soldier stepped up while being scared. "Come on! They're only a small group! They can't take on an entire army! Charge!" He started running over to the wizards. The rest of the soldiers followed his lead and yelled their battle cries.

Orga loved their attempt. "Looks like we got company heading our way."

Jura started to calmly walk toward them with a smile on his face. Soldiers of the Revolutionary Army thought he was nuts going into the battlefield by himself. "Seeing Lyon in action makes me want to have a go myself." He stopped as he saw the enemy soldiers approaching him. He put his hands together. "Let's even up the playing field shall we?" His magic power began to rise and the ground started to shake violently.

The enemy soldiers stopped running and looked down to the ground wondering what was happening. "What's going on? Is it an earthquake?"

Even the two generals felt the strong shaking from where they were standing. "What's happening? The entire ground is shaking."

Jura knew it was time to attack. **"Rumbling Fuji!"** Cracks suddenly appeared throughout the ground and a colossal eruption appeared from underneath with an earth-shattering boom. The eruption managed to hit most of the army before them while they screamed.

It was rare for Esdeath to be in awe for seeing such a powerful attack. The same with Budo. _"What a terrifying power this man has."_

Orga chuckled at what he saw. _"This war is going to a hell of a lot easier since we got a Wizard Saint on our side."_

Once the eruption was over, the soldiers of the Revolutionary Army saw how large of a gap there was from the enemy's side. "Holy crap! That big guy took out most of the soldiers in one attack!"

"Who the hell are these people?!"

"Glad they're on our side."

Esdeath almost had no words to describe what she was seeing before her. "No…that much of our troops defeated with a single attack?"

Jura smiled at what he had accomplished. "Now then everyone! Spread out now and take out as many as you can! We are in a war after all!"

Everyone one of them nodded at his command and went into different directions. Some formed groups like Lyon, Shelly, Toby, and Yuka. Sherry suddenly stopped and opened her hands. "Guess there's no need to hold back now." The ground beneath her began to move and rose up as it took shape of some rock golem. **"Doll Attack: Rock Doll!"** Her puppet roared as it made its way to some of the soldiers.

Needless to say, they were freaked out. "What is that? Can she make danger beasts out of the ground?!"

One of them was instantly taken out by Toby. "What's a danger beast!? Tell me!"

Yuka sighed. "They can't really tell you if you knock them out you know." They saw the mass of soldiers before them. "Well better get to work then."

Toby was already ahead of him. " **Super Paralysis Claw: Mega Mega Jellyfish!** " He ran past several of the soldiers as he slashed them. They then fell down to the ground.

"What the hell? What is that?"

The other soldier didn't have an answer for that. "I don't know just get that guy!"

"I don't think so!" The soldiers were blown away by a powerful blizzard coming from Lyon. He joined up with Toby and Yuka. "Remember not to get separated!"

Yuka didn't need to be reminded. "Got it but if you ask me despite the greater numbers, these guys are laughably weak." He sent out spades of his wave magic onto the next group of soldier closest to them. Shelly was swatting them in droves with her rock doll.

Yukino was running into her group of the enemy while she pulled out her golden gate key. "Now…" She stopped and raised the key high. **"Open Gate of the Paired Fish!"** A bright flash appeared and two giant fish appeared out of nowhere flying through the air. **"Pisces!"** They bellowed upon release.

Naturally, the enemy soldiers were freaked out by this. "What the hell?! She just summoned two giant fish danger beasts!"

Yukino pointed her key at them. "Now Pisces, attack them!" The two fish charged at them and went straight through the enemy flanks. There wasn't much they could do against two giant strong fish.

One of the soldiers didn't know what to do. "Come on. How are we supposed to fight giant fish?"

Yukino's key began to glow. "Now Pisces! Change form!"

The two fish began to glow and changed form. What took their place were two human-like beings. A mother and her son. The mother narrowed her eyes at the enemy before her. Again the soldiers were freaked out a bit. "What the hell is going on?! Those fished turned into humans!"

"I've never heard of a danger beast doing that before!"

The mother narrowed her eyes at the enemy before her. "Looks like we're going to have our work cut out for us."

The son nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Let's take them out mom!"

His mother sighed at that. "I'm not your damn mom!" The mother held her hand out while the son put his trident out in front. The sign for Pisces appeared and a massive water attack appeared out of it. The powerful torrent stuck a large amount of the enemy soldiers as they were swept away from the currents.

In another pair, Orga and Rufus were itching to let loose. Orga laughed as he put his hands together. "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with this." Black lighting began to emit from hands and forearms. The soldiers prepared for what kind of attack he would do. "You guys are in the way so I'm gonna need for all of you to clear out!" He placed his hands out. **"Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!"** Orga unleashed a massively powerful electrical attack onto the group of soldiers before him and took out a very large sum of them while they screamed.

Few of the soldiers left were terrified of his power. "No way. That guy has a power similar to Great General Budo?!"

"First general Esdeath and now Great General Budo? Who the hell are these guys?!"

Rufus grabbed the tip of his hat. "Who we are is of no concern to you. After all, most of you will be nothing more than a forgotten memory." He swept his arm in front. **"Memory-Make: Shrine of the Turbulent Fang!"** Several twisters appeared before him. The twisters instantly went through many of the soldiers before them. All of them combined together to create one massive tornado that created exceedingly large amounts of damage to the enemy soldiers all around. He wasn't done yet as Rufus outstretched his arm with his finger extended right at what remained of the enemy. **"Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning!"** Numerous black lightning bolts descended from the sky and struck multiple enemy soldiers. As they struck, large ice spikes appeared as a result. The attack made quick work of the enemy. Rufus smiled at the battle. "I have no memory of fighting an enemy this pathetic."

Orga laughed in agreement. "Yeah, no kidding. The dragons we fought back in Crocus were more of a challenge than these chumps. What do you say we clear out the rest?"

The two generals clearly saw what happened and had no clue what to think about it. "A person who can combine attacks such as my ice and your lighting?"

Even Budo was unnerved by this. "That's a powerful ability that young man possesses."

Suddenly several large explosions caught their interest and looked over to one part to see several more powerful explosions. The attacks manage to take out large numbers of their soldiers and what lied before them was Minerva. Some of the soldiers were scared out of their mind from seeing her magic. "How is she doing that? Is this woman a witch or something?"

Minerva smiled as she chuckled at that statement. "Witch? No, I'm not a witch but I was a demon at a point. Technically I'm still part demon. Now then…" Her magic suddenly increased and she waved her hands in a circular motion. **"Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora!"** A giant demon looking statue of stone appeared with various designs on it appeared. In the next second, the statue exploded creating a monumental explosion that struck all of the enemy soldiers in front. The attack pretty much wiped out many of the soldiers before her. She smiled at the result. "I guess I can call this repentance for what I've done earlier."

Esdeath just stared in disbelief at what just happened. "Our soldiers…."

"Are being wiped out completely." Budo finished.

They heard several loud booms off to their other side and turned to see many of their troops being launched into the air easily while screaming. The booms were consistent all over. Upon a closer look, a lone woman was the one doing it. "Get out of my way!" Kagura swung her sword around the force behind the attack managed to blow away the numerous soldiers around her.

A few of the soldiers were pretty afraid of her. "What the hell is this chick? Is she a monster?"

"Not only that but take a look at her sword. It's still in the sheath. What kind of a person fights like that?"

Kagura glared at the remaining enemy soldiers. "All of you will not stop me from saving my little sister!" She swiped her sheath at the soldiers in front of her. **"Slashing Form!"** The force of the attack went through the enemy soldiers and cut through the top of the wall with ease.

Budo and Esdeath saw the very thing not too far from them and they couldn't believe it. "How is that possible? That woman managed to cut through the Imperial wall with ease."

Esdeath looked down toward Kagura and glared at her. _"And she did that with her sword still in its sheath. What terrifying skill she has. Maybe even more so then Akame from Night Raid."_

Bickslow laughed as he held his hand in front. "Alright babies! Time to do some damage!"

" _Damage damage!"_

His five dolls flew over the enemy soldiers while hit them with their magic beams creating small explosions. Bickslow raised his hand and they returned to him. Some of the soldiers groaned. "Just what the hell are those things? Some kind of Imperial Arms?"

Bickslow heard that comment. "They're not some arms pal. They're my babies." He pointed at the enemy soldier in front. **"Now Baryon Formation!"** His five dolls went into a pentagon formation and fired off a massive powerful magic attack at the enemy soldiers.

The some that did survive rushed over to him with their weapons ready. However before they could reach him, Evergreen suddenly appeared before them. She smiled at them. "Let's make this a bit easier shall we?" She removed her glasses and her eyes glowed. What happened in the next second was that those that did look into her eyes turned to stone.

The ones who remained were surprised to see such a thing. "That woman freaking turned our men into stone!"

Evergreen giggled when she heard that. "That's not all I can do." Wings appeared from behind her back and flew up into the air. She spread her arms out. **"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!"** Countless needles of light appeared in front and rained down upon the enemy soldiers. "Don't even assume I'm done yet." The soldiers didn't know what she meant by that until they saw streams of gold dust flowing around them. **"Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!"** The dust ignited and streams of powerful explosions overtook the enemy soldiers. Evergreen was pleased as to how easy her enemy was. "There may be many but they easily go down."

" **Iron Dragon's Roar!"** Gajeel unleashed his breath attack toward the enemy in front and easily took out a large number of them out. The soldiers that were fighting against him were completely helpless.

One of them took a chance and attacked him while he was distracted. He yelled as he swung his sword directly. Gajeel turned just in time for the attack to happen. The soldier felt like his attack hit but when he looked at his sword, the blade was completely gone. He was shocked by this and turned around to see the iron dragon slayer chewing on his sword and then swallowing it. His mouth was wide open with surprise. _"This guy just ate my freaking sword!"_

Gajeel spit and pulled back his arm. **"Iron Dragon's Club!"** He thrust his arm forward and it transformed into a club striking the soldier in front of him. Gajeel retracted it and grinned. "I got say you guys ain't all that smart now are ya?" He brought up his arm and transformed into a sword and swung it at the enemy soldiers behind him. **"Iron Dragon's Sword!"** His attacks managed to put many more soldiers out of commission.

Levy made a few gestures with her fingers and a word appeared in front of her. **"Solid Script: Bullet!"** Large amounts of energy bullets came out of the word and struck the enemy soldiers in front of her. However, some still manage to survive and tried to attack her. Luckily Lily appeared from above and was able to strike him down. She sighed in relief. "Thanks Lily."

The exceed turned to her. "Just be careful not to bite more than you can chew. Gajeel and I will help you."

Levy nodded at his words and the two went back to back. She made another gesture with her finger. **"Solid Script: Storm!"** A word appeared in front of her and it became powerful gusts of wind that swept away the surrounding soldiers.

The soldiers who were facing against Lily had no idea what they were even fighting. "What is this thing? A cat?"

Lily just glared at them. "I'm not a cat!" He charged straight at them as his sword doubled in size and launched a powerful attacking swing at the soldiers in front of him. "I'm an exceed!" His attack managed to send multiple of the soldiers flying away.

While all of this was going, Najenda and the rest of the Revolutionary Army couldn't help but stare in awe at what the wizards were accomplishing. Just by them alone, they were able to defeat the Empire army in spades with little effort. _"It's incredible. They're actually driving their forces back."_ A very strong realization hit her. _"So this is the power wizard guilds have. Wendy was only one part of something even bigger than what any of us can imagine."_ As powerful as they were, it was still the Revolutionary Army's fight as well. A new burning fire ignited within her. "Well, what are all of you waiting for!? Assist the wizards and drive back the enemy now! This is our chance!" Tatsumi nodded at the command and shouted his own battle cry. The rest of the army did so the same and began to charge right at the enemy. As they were doing so, Najenda noticed that one of the wizards have yet to make their move. She looked over to Laxus who was standing still with his arms crossed as if he were waiting for something to happen.

Tatsumi rushed over to Gajeel's group and managed to take out some of the enemies. Gajeel noticed his entrance. "Who or what the hell are you?"

Tatsumi turned to him. "Tatsumi and I'm one of the people who looked after Wendy. Judging from what you're using, I'm guessing you're Gajeel the iron dragon slayer. She told us some things about you."

The iron dragon slayer grinned at that. "I hope it was the better ones." He turned away to face some of the enemy soldiers that were left. "Alright then kid…" His arm became a sword again. "Let's take these bastards out!"

While over Yukino's side, her spirit's attack started to behave quite strangely. Next thing she knew multiple water dragons came out of their attack. "That's strange. I don't remember Pisces' attack working like that before." She suddenly heard footsteps behind her and turned back to see one of the Revolutionary Soldiers approaching her. She couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. "Was that your doing?" He just nodded at the question. "Are you here to help?" Again he nodded. _"He's not much of a talker I suppose."_ Talkative or not, she was glad to have some help. She turned to her spirits. "Pisces! This man is going help us! Work together with him!" Both spirits turned to her and nodded. They launched another torrent of water at the enemy soldiers. Yukino's new ally brought up his hand and out of Pisces' attack came out a large water snake striking the enemy even further. She was quite curious as to how that was happening. "How are you doing that?" He brought up his hand and showed her his Imperial Arms. Water Dragon Possession: Black Marlin. She had the idea now. "Oh I understand. That ring must allow you to take control of water." Again he nodded. Yukino smiled at the thought that now her attacks will be even stronger than ever. She turned to the soldier still remaining in front. "I'll be counting on you."

Kagura finished off another group of the enemy ease. They were helpless as they couldn't get even close to her. That still didn't stop some of them trying. As a few charged toward her, some of them were cleaved in half by Belvaac. The others were cut apart by Extase. The axe returned to its owner and the two female Imperial Arm users came to her side. The sight was less than pleasing to Kagura. "Well, that was…something."

One of them grinned at her. "I have to say, you're making quick work out of these guys. First one of you completely destroys the Ice Cavalry then all of you just start making the Empire's army look like a bunch of amateurs."

Kagura turned away from them. "If you wish to help fine but stay out of my way."

The Extase user smiled at her. "Fair enough."

Just before all three could attack again, multiple strange orbs appeared and exploded onto the enemy soldiers before them, Kagura knew whose magic it was. "My what do we have here?" All of them turned to Minerva who was approaching them. "Mind if I join in? I'm sure we'll get done quicker this way."

Kagura just glared at the other woman but looked away. "I'll tolerate your presence for now but don't you think I've forgiven you for what you've done to Millianna. I'm only doing this because Yukino asked me to and because my younger sister is in the middle of all of this."

Minerva closed her eyes. "That's fine. I don't expect you to anyway. Although with the two of us together, it might be a bit unfair to the enemy."

The other two girls thought they were joking. "You're kidding? We're up against an army and you think that's unfair?" The Belvaac user wondered.

Minerva chuckled. "Well I suppose if Erza was here then it really would be unfair to them. You should've seen our battle back in the Grand Magic Games." All four turned to the enemy before them. "Shall we start now ladies?"

Jura kept taking out the enemy soldiers with ease. They couldn't do much against an opponent who could control the very earth itself. He extended his hand forward and made several gestures with his finger. The ground suddenly shattered beneath him and rocks of various sizes floated in front of him. **"Rock Avalanche!"** All of the rocks were sent forward to the soldiers and they were hit by them. If that wasn't bad enough, when the rocks crashed back into the ground, multiple explosions occurred everywhere and took out more of the soldiers.

One of the shoulders didn't know what to do. "This is insane. This guy is worse than any danger beast."

One of the others had to agree. "No kidding but we still have to keep going!" Several of them charged right at the wizard saint.

But before any of them could reach him, Susanoo appeared from behind and swung his weapon at the soldiers with his rotating blades. Needless to they were pretty much dead. Jura had never seen something so violent before. "Well that was a tad excessive I might say. Still, thank you for the assist. Who are you exactly?"

The human Imperial Arms turned to him. "I am the Imperial Arms Susanoo and I took part of looking after Wendy."

Jura smiled at that. "I see. Thank you for doing. Let me repay the favor by disposing of this opposition in front."

Both of them looked forward the remaining enemy. Susanoo narrowed his eyes at them. "Understood."

Lyon prepped his next attack. **"Ice-Make: Eagle!"** He unleashed several ice eagles at the enemy and they were taken out quickly. The same could be said for the three other Lamia Scale members. "Well they may not be strong but we still have a lot of ground to cover."

"Why are there so many of them!" Toby asked before slashing another soldier.

Just before another one of them could get the jump, he was struck by an arrow. Not soon after that, a hail of arrows started to rain down upon the enemy. Naneya landed in the center of them. "Who's this girl?" Yuka wondered.

Naneya noticed the symbol on Lyon's chest. "Hey I've seen that mark before. Do you know Wendy by any chance?"

Hearing that caught their interest. "How the hell does she know about Wendy?!"

To Yuka, the answer was simple. "Obviously, she met her somewhere sometime."

Naneya nodded in agreement. "Yes. Let me help. I'm a pretty good shooter."

Lyon nodded as well. "Very well. It doesn't hurt to have a bit more help."

Naneya was glad to hear that. "Thank you." She turned her bow to the enemy before her. _"Don't worry father. I'll avenge you yet."_

With both wizards and Imperial Arm users working together, the Empire army was starting to falter and pushed back. A sight Esdeath wasn't too pleased to see. "What the hell is this?! This isn't how it's supposed to go!"

Budo narrowed his eyes at the situation. "It seems those other worlders are more powerful than we thought."

Esdeath didn't care about that. All she did care was having her fun back. "Well, I'll show them what happens when you make a mockery out of the Empire!" She held her hand out and created her Ice Cavalry again. "No matter how many times they destroy my ice soldiers, I can always create more. They can't keep it up forever."

Little did she know, Rufus saw them being created. He smirked at the sight. "Memorized."

Esdeath wasn't giving up on this battle just yet. "Now my ice soldiers! Attack the enemy and show them your strength!"

They started to charge at the different groups. Upon seeing them again, Lyon was mad. "How much do I have to see these horrid creations? They are a mockery to my magic!" He put his hands together. **"Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!"** Lyon put his hands forward and his attack emerged as they destroyed the Ice Cavalry again.

Seeing them gave Shelly an idea. She dispelled her Rock Doll and landed back on the ground. "I think these will make excellent puppets." She held her hands in front. **"Doll Magic!"**

The ice soldiers stopped in their tracks and turned around to face the enemy soldiers. They didn't know what was happening. "What's going on?" Why aren't they going over to them?"

Shelly giggled at their confusion. "Because I control them now. Go on my lovely ice dolls. Attack them!" They followed her orders now and stuck the enemy soldiers.

Gajeel and the others saw the ice soldiers headed to them as well. Tatsumi readied himself. "Here they come."

The iron dragon slayer wasn't too worried. "Time to break the ice." Gajeel and Lily charged at them while Levy stood behind.

She made a few gestures with her fingers. **"Solid Script: Fire!"** The word fire appeared in flaming text and fire erupted out of it as it struck several of the ice soldiers. They quickly melted away.

Gajeel's arm changed form. **"Iron Dragon's Club!"** He sent his attack through some of the ice soldiers as well.

Lily swung his sword at the remaining ones. "Out of our way!" His sword managed to destroy the remaining ice soldiers.

Tatsumi was astounded by what he saw. "Oh man. They're so awesome!" He quickly realized something. "Right I got to do something as well."

Jura and Susanoo saw the Ice Cavalry coming to them as well. The wizard saint made some gestures with his finger. **"Iron Rock Wall!"** Several large pillars erupted from underneath the ice soldiers and instantly destroyed them.

Kagura used her magic on the Ice Cavalry that was headed toward them. **"Gravity Change!"** The ice soldiers were suddenly sent up into the air. While she jumped to some of them, Minerva already sent her magic to the others. **"Slashing Form!"** With one swipe from her sheathed sword, she was able to destroy her targets. Minerva's magic managed to destroy her targets as well.

The two female Revolutionary soldiers were in awe at what they saw. "I've got to learn that someday."

Bickslow cackled. "Alright babies!" He held his hand in front. **"Line Formation!"** His dolls stacked on top of each other and glowed. They sent out a line of magic and cut through the ice soldiers ahead.

Evergreen sent out more golden dust particles that surrounded the remaining ones. **"Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!"** The dust exploded and destroyed the Ice Cavalry with ease.

Orga and Rufus saw the ice soldiers coming at them. Rufus just smiled as he placed his hand on the ground. "All of you aren't even worth of a memory to remember." Several bright cracks appeared from the ground. **"Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land!"** The ground erupted with flames coming out heading right toward the ice soldiers. They didn't stand a chance against the attack as it destroyed them completely.

Yukino saw the Ice Cavalry coming toward her. "Pisces!" The mother/son duo knew what she wanted and unleashed their water magic onto them with some extra water dragons coming out of it was well to deal extra damage. The whole unit was wiped out.

Upon seeing this, Esdeath gritted her teeth in anger. "How is this even possible?! The Ice Cavalry is supposed to be my greatest achievement! No matter, I can still create more!" She held her hand out again and more of the Ice Cavalry appeared. However, they were instantly shattered as soon as they arrived. The general gasped when she saw that. "What?!" She tried again but the same thing happened. "What's happening to my Ice Cavalry?!"

"I must agree with what Lyon had said before." Esdeath and Budo were surprised to hear a voice so close to them. They looked over to see Rufus standing beside them. "Your form of Ice Make magic is rather crude, primitive, and unrefined. Therefore, it is quite easy for them to be forgotten. I made sure that you can no longer use them."

Esdeath snarled at the man when she heard that and formed an icicle to kill him. However, the attack passed through him and disappeared. They didn't expect to see that coming. _"An illusion?"_

Budo heard Esdeath scream in frustration. "Damn it! This was supposed to be my war to enjoy and those people are ruining it!"

The other general took note of her behavior. _"As long as I've known Esdeath, I've never seen her act like this before."_

Najenda noticed it as well. _"Esdeath is literally losing it. I'm not surprised since the one the thing she hates the most is her fun being spoiled."_

Rufus decided to add insult to injury. "Allow me to show you a spell I remembered when I fought against Gray Fullbuster." He raised his hand. **"Memory-Make: Line of Ancient Master Swordsman!"** Up above the Revolutionary Army, countless ice soldiers were created.

Everyone looked above and cheered. "Hell yeah! We got our own Ice Cavalry now!"

Rufus smiled at what he had done. "Now my ice soldiers, commence your attack!" By his command, his own ice soldiers started to attack any nearby enemy soldier.

Seeing her own tactic used against her started to make Esdeath's blood boil. "Damn it to hell! They're mocking me!" She had no other choice now but use her other trump card. _"I Didn't think I would have to use this so soon but something has to be done."_ She brought her hands together. "Now everything all around me will now come to a stop." Her hands started to glow. **"Mahapadma!"** In a single bright flash, everything around her stood still as if time had stopped. Actually, that's what she did. Esdeath froze time and Space. _"I don't have much time when using this so I have to make this quick."_ She searched around for one specific person and she found him. Rufus. _"There you are. Once I kill you, I'll be able to call upon my Ice Cavalry again."_ Before Esdeath could do such a thing, she was instantly struck by an unknown force. "What?!"

"I'm not letting you get away with this Esdeath!" To the general's surprise, Tatsumi was still able to move through the frozen space and both headed into the Capital. They crashed onto a rooftop and her power faded.

Budo looked over next to him to see the other general gone. _"Where did Esdeath run off to?"_

Gajeel was wondering the same about Tatsumi. He looked around and noticed he wasn't with them anymore. "What the hell? Where did that kid go?"

Speaking of Tatsumi and Esdeath, she groaned in pain as she held her stomach. _"Damn it. How could anyone move within the space I froze?"_ Esdeath looked ahead to see Tatsumi in front of her. She figured something out. _"Is it possible that Incursio had evolved enough to withstand the cold?"_ The general growled deeply. _"So not only my Ice Cavalry was rendered useless, but now Mahapadma too? Damn these people!"_

"I don't know what you were planning to do Esdeath but I'm not going to let it happen. Your fight is with me now!" Tatsumi pointed to himself.

Esdeath glared at him. "Fine if you have death wish!" She pulled out her rapier. "I'll use every ounce of the power I have to completely crush you!"

Back to Budo, he assessed the situation. _"Esdeath is gone for some reason and we're losing to the enemy. I suppose it's time now."_ He took off his cape and jumped off the wall. He crashed landed into the ground and slammed his Imperial Arms together. "Now Adramelech!" Electricity started to emit out of it. The weather started to change all of sudden. **"Advent of the Thunder Emperor!"** Countless pillars of electricity suddenly appeared and struck multiple soldiers from the Revolutionary Army as well as the ice soldiers Rufus had created.

Lily was frightened to death by this. "Why is there lightning going off!?"

One of the bolts struck Toby and he was electrocuted. Some managed to dodge the attacks while other took the attacks like Orga. "Ha! Is that all you got?"

The attack stopped and it took out many soldiers of the Revolutionary Army. Najenda was suddenly worried. _"So he's going into battle now."_

Laxus who was standing still all this time was unfazed by what just happened. _"About time."_

Budo's trooped suddenly had an increase of morale. "Great General Budo has entered the battle!"

The soldiers cheered as he made his way. "Budo! Budo! Budo! Budo! Budo!"

None of the other Imperial Arm users dared tried to attack him since it would result in an instant death. Everyone was a bit worried. Almost everyone as Laxus started to walk over to where the great general was. The two slowly made their way to each other until they stopped in front of each other. Laxus narrowed his eyes at the great general. "It's about time you decided to come down here."

Budo gave an unrelenting glare at him. "You must be either very brave or very foolish challenging me to battle."

Laxus wasn't intimated by him and uncrossed his arms. "It's neither. You're just in the way."

 **Preview**

The tide of war has drastically shifted to the Revolutionary Army and the Empire is losing thanks to the guild wizards from my world. While this was still going on, Cosmos confronts Suzuka of the Rakshasa Demons and a battle between executioners begins. Next time on the Dragon of Night Raid: The Wolf's Execution. I'm really glad Cosmos is on our side despite her unusual affections for me.

 **A/N: Yep. This is why I kept Budo still alive in this story.**


	56. The Wolf's Execution

**A/N: Fact five: A little more about the demons, Mard Geer said that their curses are from negative feelings from humans. For Raid his curse was a manifestation of what happens to me will end up worse for you. Sklade's curse was inspired by the Marker effects from Dead Space. You know people going mad as they saw their dead loved ones. Rugoro signifies that some people are rotten to their souls. Syka is venom because people can be venomous to others. And for Beatrice, sometimes silence really can hurt others.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Fifty Six: The Wolf's Execution

 _"_ _Alright everyone you heard the client. Let's show these Empire guys how we wizard guilds handle things back in Earthland! Are you with me?!"_

Everyone rose up their arms and yelled out their battle cry. _"AHHHHH!"_

Leone chuckled when she heard of all of that. "Hell yeah, that's what I'm talking about! This whole war thing has gotten a lot easier now." Leone had seen what few of the wizards could do through Wendy's memories. Having them actually here helping out in the war was nothing short of a miracle.

Cosmos seemed pleased by this as well. "Indeed. That young girl had managed to gather the strongest of wizards of the best guilds from Fiore. It's quite an achievement I say so myself. Any enemy before them will fall easily."

The blonde grinned to that. "That's what I like to here." Her grin was quickly replaced with a serious look on her face. "But the army is just one problem. I'm sure Esdeath and Budo are there. The other is trying to kill the Minister who's responsible for all of this. He's the one who caused all the suffering in the first place."

Hearing that already made Cosmos interested. "Is that so? So he's guilty of such crimes?"

Leone nodded at the question. "He's more than just guilty. The Prime Minister is the evilest person there is here. I really can't put into words of how vile that fat bastard is. Which is why I need to kill him. Once he's gone, everything will be set right after all of this is over."

Cosmos was rather touched by this. "I see. So he's no better than the guilty those I execute for their crimes. It seems you and I have something in common."

The other woman chuckled nervously at that. _"_ _A little more than you know. Still, glad to know we're allies in this now. Hell, she may be pretty great help to finally kill that fat bastard."_

Suddenly both women heard a groan and something began to shift under Cosmos. She looked down to see that she was standing over someone. "Oh. I didn't realize I was on top of someone. I wondered why my landing wasn't as rough as I thought."

She jumped off the person and landed next to Leone. They saw her starting to stand up. "Well, that was unexpected." Suzuka dusted herself off and looked ahead to see Cosmos along with Leone. "Well, this is a surprise. I don't quite recognize you."

Cosmos was slightly interested in this woman. "And who are you?"

"She's one of the Prime Minister's executioners." Leone answered.

Suzuka smiled at that. "She's right. I am one of the Four Rakshasa Demons. The last of them anyway, Suzuka."

Now that was something that caught Cosmos' attention. "So, you're an executioner?" She smiled at Suzuka. "How delightful."

Suzuka knew that look in other woman's eyes all too well. "Judging how you're eying at me, I'd say you're an executioner as well."

Cosmos bowed to her. "Indeed I am. I am known as Cosmos. A member of the five Garou Knights." She stood back up. "And from I know so far, you're an enemy that must be dealt with."

The other executioner knew where this was going. "Is that so? Well, I suppose it would be interesting to see two executioners fight to the death."

Cosmos giggled at her words. "A fight? No. What this'll be is your demise. My lovely cutie is in danger and I will eliminate any that threatens her life."

Leone couldn't believe that this was actually happening before her. _"Two executioners are going to fight right now. This is something I thought I would never see."_ She did a nervous gulp. "Let me help. With both us, we can take her down together."

"I refuse." Cosmos quickly replied. "You just stay back like the good little kitty you are. This is a matter between executioners."

Leone wanted to impede on that but knew better. She knew very well not to get in the way. The blonde took a few steps back. "Alright if you say so."

Now that she was out of the way, there was nothing to Cosmos now. She giggled at the situation. "Quite a beautiful set up I'd so myself. A wolf facing off against a demon." Cosmos licked her lips. "And your death will all be the more beautiful."

Suzuka took up a stance. "Feeling a bit too confident, are we? I really don't see you're able to kill me. Guess we'll see soon enough!" She took a running start at the other woman. Suzuka wasn't going to allow her enemy to have any time to attack.

Cosmos didn't look too worried though. "Are you sure that's wise?" She raised her hand and several large flowers suddenly appeared out from the ground. Once they opened, large thick vines came out of them and attacked Suzuka.

The other executioner jumped back to avoid the attack was rather surprised by this. "Now this is new." She saw the vines swinging absentmindedly around Cosmos. "So what kind of an Imperial Arms do you use that controls plants?"

Cosmos flipped her hair. "I need no such thing for my beautiful plant life. They'll be ones to end you!" She pointed her finger at Suzuka and the vines followed her command.

They were headed quickly over to where she was. Suzuka just smiled. "A cute trick but you'll need more that if you want to kill me!" She jumped out of the way of their attacks but the vines didn't give up. "Tch. Persistent little weeds aren't they?" Suzuka stopped moving around and faced the vines that were before her. "How about a little gardening?" She spread her arms out to cut through the vines. It was a slightly harder task than she thought. "Just what are those things made of?"

Cosmos was a bit mad when the other executioner did that. "How dare you do that my darlings?!" She raised her arm up and more flowers came out of the floor which sprouted more vines. "Get her now!" The vines, this time, moved much swifter than the last ones.

Again Suzuka had to move all around while chopping the ones that were near her. "I must say if this is all you have, I'm rather disappointed!" Cosmos just raised two fingers and suddenly grabbed ahold of Suzuka's leg. She looked down to see that one of the vines grabbed ahold of her leg. She was caught off by surprise. _"So she can make these appear anywhere?"_

"Fall." Cosmos swiped her fingers down and the vine holding Suzuka slammed her into the floor. That wasn't all since the vine rose up the other executioner and slammed through several of the pillars and into the wall as well. "Had enough?"

To her surprise, Suzuka had a rather strange pleasing look on her face. "Maybe not enough but it's a start!" She severed the vine holding her leg and landed back onto the floor. "Perhaps I should take this fight directly to you!" She quickly dashed over to where Cosmos was with some sort of energy coming out from her fist. "You're through!" Before Suzuka could reach the other executioner, a large flower appeared underneath her and close all around her. Suzuka's attacks hit the plant the instead but it was not destroyed. "What the hell are these things made out of?"

Suzuka saw several of the vines looming over her and jumped back to avoid their attack. The flower opened up again and giggled. "Don't ever underestimate my beautiful plant life."

Suzuka jumped back a few times and assessed the situation. _"Well, I'm not going to get anything done with those weird vines around her. So far that's all she's been using to attack and defend."_ She smiled. _"Guess I'll take this up a notch."_ Suzuka grunted as the floor beneath her cracked under her feet. She launched herself out of the floor and began moving all over the room.

Cosmos was a bit perplexed by this. "What is she doing?"

"Hey be careful!" She glanced over to Leone. "The Rakshasa Demons are known for doing some pretty weird shit with their bodies!"

Suzuka laughed at the description. "She's right you know!" She instantly reappeared behind Cosmos and she gasped. "Gotcha." Suzuka pulled back her arm and struck a blow behind Cosmos' back. She yelled in pain as the other executioner was sent over to the other side of the room and crashed into the wall then fell down to the floor. "Sure your plants may be strong but I'm guessing you're not so powerful yourself."

Cosmos coughed a bit as her body was in pain. She slowly stood up and glared at Suzuka. "So apparently you can fight after all. I like it when my prey struggles."

The other executioner chuckled at her words. "You're the one hurting and I'm the prey? I must've hit you harder than expected."

Cosmos smiled at her. "Well, you do hit hard I'll give you credit for that but now I believe playtime is over!" She crossed her arms and numerous large fly traps appeared out of the floor and walls. **"Flytrap Shot!"** The fly traps opened up and began shooting a barrage of seeds at the other executioner.

Suzuka tried her best to avoid the oncoming attacks. However, when the seeds made contact with whatever surface they hit, they exploded. "What kind of freaky plants are these?" She gasped when she saw several of the seeds in front of her. As soon as they hit Suzuka, they exploded on contact. She slid back across the floor while feeling the effects of the attack. _"So she can attack both long distance and close range?"_ She had to admit she had never faced an enemy like this before. _"Well, I still beat her at speed. I can use that to my advantage."_ Suzuka launched herself again and moved at a high fast speed above the floor.

Cosmos wasn't going to fall for that trick again. "As if you'll get the drop on me again!" She held her hand out and an enormous flower appeared in front. **"Grow Flow!"** The flower began sucking in everything in its path into the large hole in the center. The sudden intake was strong enough for Suzuka's path to veer and headed right at the flower. To avoid being swallowed by giant flower, she extended her fingernails into the walls so she couldn't be sucked into the flower. However, that left her wide open for Cosmos next move. Her vines instantly grabbed Suzuka's entire body and squeezed it tightly. Again instead of groaning to pain, she was moaning in pleasure from the pricks of the vines. That kinda weirded out Cosmos. "I've never pegged you to be a masochist. I'm sure you'll love what I'm about to do next." Spores gathered around her. **"Spore Bomb: Rinka Renka!"** She sent the spores over to Suzuka and they exploded on contact rapidly.

The attack sent Suzuka away from Cosmos as she was badly damaged. She struggled to stand up and breathed heavily. Suzuka was quickly finding out this fight was becoming one-sided. _"_ _This chick is way above my pay grade."_ She slid a step back.

Cosmos on the other was enjoying how the fight was going. "Where do you think you're going? We're nearly done with our fight yet. I have yet to unleash my deadliest attack." She snapped her fingers and the ground began to rumble. What came out of the ground were numerous tree trunks all around the room.

One of the trees even sprang up Leone which she yelped in surprise. "Holy crap she grew a mini forest in here!"

Suzuka looked all over the trees surrounding her. "What are you planning to do here?!" Cosmos giggled as numerous fruit suddenly sprang up from all over the branches. Seeing the fruit confused Suzuka. "What the-fruit?"

Cosmos giggled as she was sitting on one of the branches. "Hungry?" She pointed her finger at the other executioner and the fruit started to pelt down onto her.

Suzuka crossed her arms to defend against the attack. It wasn't like ones before since they didn't explode. They still hurt however. "What is this? This can't be the deadliest attack you've said befo-" While talking, one of the fruit managed to go into her mouth. Suzuka's instantly puckered and rolled around the floor. "Ah, what is this fruit!? I've never tasted anything so damn sour!" The taste was a bit too strong for her.

Leone remembered this from one of Wendy's memories. "Oh yeah, I forgot she could do that." She saw one of the fruit nearby and decided to try it. "How sour could they be?" The blonde popped one into her mouth and instantly regretted her decision. _"_ _Good god these things taste like death!"_

Cosmos laughed at Suzuka's reaction. "Delicious aren't they? These plums are ten times sour the regular ones." She ate one and relished the flavor. "They taste so good!"

 _"_ _Speak for yourself lady!"_ Leone was still trying to get over the taste.

Suzuka struggled to stand up while still dealing with the horrible taste in her mouth. "Good god. That was foul. Worse than anything I've ever tasted before. However, for this to be your deadliest attack, it leaves a lot to be desired."

Cosmos giggled at her words. "Whoever said that this was my deadliest attack?" The other executioner gasped quietly. "Tell me this. What's a good tactic every executioner uses to finish off their opponent?"

Suzuka thought about the question for a bit. "Make them suffer as long as possible before delivering the final kill."

The other executioner laughed at the answer. "Oh, how wrong you are. The correct answer is…they're already dead when the first move is made."

Suzuka didn't understand that until she felt rather woozy and started sway back and forth. "W-What's happening?"

Cosmos giggled again as she knew very well what was going on. "So you've noticed. The truth is I've already employed my deadliest attack from the start of this fight."

Suzuka thought back when the fight began. Just when she attacked her opponent, Cosmos summoned several plants where the vines came out. "Are you telling…you planned this from the beginning?"

A yellow like mist of spores began to fill in the ground level. **"Makura Kamura."** Cosmos smiled at the other executioner. "Out of all of my attacks, this one is my most favorite. What it does that from all of the plants I've summoned before; they release these poisonous spores that contain sleeping agents. I know very well you must've trained your body to resist such things but these are not of this world. Therefore, you have no resistance to them."

Suzuka groaned as she held her hand to her face. "Damn…it."

Cosmos leaned back a bit. "Right now you're trying your best to fight the effects off but it's futile. Sleep is powerfully overtaking you and once you close your eyes, you'll be unable to wake up ever again."

She was right. Suzuka felt very tired and dropped to one knee. _"No…it can't end this way."_ Even if Suzuka was on the verge of defeat, she began to laugh.

The laughed annoyed Leone. "Hey what's so funny?"

Cosmos wondered the same thing. "I believe I drove her into madness."

Suzuka continued to laugh as she looked up to Cosmos. "This victory of yours is meaningless. Soon everything shall go down in flames along bringing the Revolutionary Army with it. All of you…will march to your…deaths…" Suzuka fell to the floor forward and did not move any longer.

Her last words made Leone a bit worried. _"Well, those are grim last words to say. What did she mean by that?"_

Cosmos, on the other hand, didn't care for her last words. She waved her hand across and a giant flytrap with teeth on their inner sides appeared underneath Suzuka. The plant closed up on her and devoured Suzuka. "Execution complete." She jumped down from the branch she was sitting on and looked over to where Leone was. "You can come down now. The spores did their job so they're gone."

Leone took her word and jumped down as well. She walked up to the flytrap heard several strange sounds coming from it. "Well, that's one way to kill someone."

Cosmos smiled at that. "She's lucky. Out of her corpse, she'll become a beautiful array of flowers."

The blonde still wasn't sure about the other girl's way of thinking. "Right, so flowers aside, she was in the way and was the Minister's bodyguard. Now that she's gone, all that's left is the fat bastard himself."

Cosmos loved hearing that. "So all we have to do left is to eliminate this source of evil and everything will over with correct?"

Leone nodded at the question. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure Akame and the others are done finishing off their targets. As of now, there's only four left. Esdeath, Budo, the Minister, and that demon who has a grudge against Wendy. But since we have all of you wizard guys are here, they'll be toast in no time."

Cosmos was a bit worried about the demon having a grudge against Wendy part but she was nowhere near the young dragon slayer. The best she could do to help was assist killing the Minister and end all of this. "I believe you're right. Let us go now." Both ran off to the other side of the room and left. The end was so close. Just a few more targets left and this war would be over. Leone couldn't almost believe it. However what kept her truly worried was Suzuka's last words. For some reason, she had a very bad feeling about what was about to come.

 **Rakshasa Demons: Eliminated**

 **Preview**

As Budo enters the battle, the enemy soldier's morale suddenly increases. However, Laxus confronts Budo and suddenly lightning is going off all is a battle that no one could take their eyes off of. Next time on the Dragon of Night Raid: The Dragon vs Budo. Laxus won't lose to him. Give him one for me!


	57. The Dragon vs Budo

**A/N: Fact six: As all of you may have noticed, Wendy pretty much does have her own harem. I do admit the whole EsdeathxWendy pairing was a bit out there considering the age gap between them. The same can be said for Leone and Chelsea even though they were fun and I guess Cosmos too. I was going to add Mine into this but the way it was going, I decided to fall back to the canon pairing which I hope some of you were happy about that.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Fifty Seven: The Dragon vs Budo

The soldiers from the Empire army cheered when their great general entered into the battle. While they were cheering, the soldiers from the Revolutionary Army were deathly afraid. The two female Imperial Arms users sure were. "Oh great. Budo is in the fight now."

Kagura and Minerva turned to the Extase user. "And who's that?" Kagura asked.

Minerva had an idea. "Judging how the soldiers are reacting, someone not good."

Naneya felt the same as she was trembling in fear. "No. He's here now."

Lyon didn't know why she was afraid in the first place. "Is he someone important?"

Gajeel had the same thought. "Well, looks like one of the big guns is out on the field now."

Lily was still scared stiff from Budo's last attack. "Why was there so much lightning before?"

The iron dragon slayer grinned at who the great general's opponent was. "Lightning huh?"

Several of the enemy soldiers nearby saw who Budo was going up against and didn't feel worried. "That guy is going to fight against the great general?"

"He doesn't stand a chance!"

The Revolutionary soldiers hated to admit it but they thought the same. "Is that guy insane?"

"Is he going to take on Budo by himself?"

Even Najenda thought this attempt was impossible. _"Budo is known just to be as strong as Esdeath. To even be thinking about fighting him head on is nothing short but suicide."_ She looked around to see that the other wizards really didn't look too worried that one of their own was going up against Budo. In fact, most of them were smiling. That confused her a bit. _"Why are they smiling? Do they have that much confidence in this man?"_

While the soldiers were busy cheering, Laxus just kept staring at the guy. Budo did the same. "I'm wagering by the sound of the soldiers around here, I'd say you and that woman from earlier are the top dogs around here."

Budo didn't let up his stare. "Indeed you are correct. I am known as Great General Budo. I am curious as to know who the one that stands before me is called."

Laxus just scoffed at the question. "And why is it that you want to know?"

"It is only customary in battle. Will you not give me your name?" Budo implied.

Laxus sighed and decided why not. "It's Laxus. Laxus Dreyar and I don't need to know who you are. Far as I'm concerned, I don't care who you are or what title you have. All I know is that you're in the way. Saving Wendy is all that matters to me."

Budo heard the name and became interested. "So you do indeed know the child?"

Laxus narrowed his eyes when he heard that. "And what's it to you?"

Budo crossed his arms. "Not too long ago I had fought the young girl. I do admit she is rather strong for her age but she fell in battle all the same. Such a shame that someone like her will be dead sooner or later." Now hearing that pissed Laxus off. Budo uncrossed his arms and pulled on of them back. "And the same fate shall befall to you by the power of my Imperial Arms, Adramelech!" Lighting started to emit from his Imperial Arms started to punch right at Laxus. The result of the attack was a massive lightning bolt that shot up into the air. The Empire soldiers cheered for their great general's successful attack. Even though Budo's attack did manage to hit, something about it seemed off. As the lightning faded, the cheering soon turned into surprised gasps from both armies. Even Budo couldn't believe what just happened. "What?"

To everyone's surprise, Laxus was able to catch Budo's attack with his bare hand. The great general had never seen anyone stop his attack cold like that. Laxus tightened his grip on Budo's fist. "Wendy and I may not be in the same guild anymore but I still consider her to be family to me." He pulled back his own arm as he glared angrily at the great general. "And anyone who dares to hurt or threatens my family; I'll show them no mercy!" Lighting began to emit from his own arm.

Budo couldn't believe he was seeing such a sight. _"He has the same power as I do?"_

 **"** **Lightning Dragon's…"** Laxus delivered a blow to the great general. **"Iron Fist!"** As soon as the attack hit, another lightning bolt appeared but this one was more powerful than the last one. Out of the bolt came another that tore through the ground and crashed into the ground. To the Empire soldier's horror, it was Budo lying on the ground.

They were silent for a few seconds. "No way!"

"He…that guy managed to send Great General Budo crashing into the ground with just one attack!"

"I think I saw lightning coming out of his arm!"

Najenda saw the whole thing and couldn't believe her eyes. _"Just one attack. He managed to send Budo away with one attack. And those words he spoke…could he be…"_

Budo groaned as he started to stand up again. As he did, the great general noticed something. He looked down to see that his armor was cracked. _"For him to do something like this with just one attack. This man is much more powerful than he lets on."_ Budo looked in front to see that Laxus still hadn't lost that look in his eyes.

Laxus took in a deep breath and lightning began to form inside his mouth. **"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"** He unleashed a massive powerful lightning breath attack right at the great general. Budo had no time to dodge and the attack went right through him. Him and everything else behind. At the end of the attack, a massive bolt of lightning appeared and struck everything in its surrounding area.

The thoughts of the enemy soldiers quickly changed. "Holy shit that guy's a freaking monster!"

"He has the same power as Great General Budo!"

Speaking of the general, he was still standing even after the attack hit with his Imperial Arms out in front in hopes of protecting against the attack. Judging by how badly damaged he was, it didn't work out so well. _"What…terrifying power he has."_ He pulled back his arms. _"I can't afford to waste any more time on him. He's a great threat to us all!"_ Budo put his Imperial Arms in front and a large stream of electricity came out of them as they headed toward Laxus.

Laxus pulled back his arm again as he clenched his hand tightly. "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" Lighting began to surround his fist. **"Raging Bolt!"** Laxus thrust his arm forward and his own lightning attack clashed against Budo's.

It quickly overtook Budo's attack and quickly traveled over to him. Once it did, the great general was struck by a powerful lightning bolt that shot up into the sky while screaming in pain. The lightning faded and Budo was groaning in pain. He was lucky he was able to stand. Some of the nearby soldiers stopped fighting completely and just watched the battle that was unfolding in front of them. Even with that powerful attack he just took, the great general still refused to fall. _"No. I refuse to admit defeat by the likes of him!"_ He roared as Budo raised his Imperial Arms into the air. "I will not be defeated by you!" Dark clouds started to form around the battlefield and gained the attention of every soldier. Several rumblings could be heard. Hearing them made Lily even more terrified. Budo slammed his hand onto the ground. **"Lightning Crash!"** A large lightning bolt appeared out of the sky and struck Laxus directly from above. Budo knew that no one could've survived that. Or so he thought. Out of his lightning bolt, an even larger one came out of it and canceled out his attack. Out of the bolt, Laxus raised his arm to the sky as he created the larger bolt of lightning. The great general couldn't believe it. "No that's impossible! That attack is powerful enough to kill a danger beast!"

Laxus dispelled the lightning and shrugged off the previous attack. "Guess that means I'm stronger than a danger beast." With that statement said, Laxus rushed over to where the great general was.

Budo wasn't going to let him have that opportunity. He slammed his Imperial Arms together and electricity started to come out of it. "As if I'll give you a chance to attack!" He raised his arms up. **"Advent of the Thunder Emperor!"**

Multiple pillars of lightning came out of the sky and struck at random places. Tobi stood up again only to be struck by lightning again. Once he was shocked, he fell down once again. Naneya was very worried. "Is he okay?"

Toby just groaned in pain. "He's alright." Yuka cleared up.

The lightning pillars constantly kept striking everywhere. However, Laxus wasn't too worried about them. His body transformed into lightning and quickly headed over to where Budo was. His lightning body easily dodged the random lightning attacks and reached the great general. Laxus returned to his physical body and punched Budo to the side of his face. He then delivered another punch to the great general and then pulled back his arm while clenching his hand while lightning was coming out of it. **"Lightning Dragon's Demolition Fist!"** Laxus extended his arm forward and a larger lightning version of his fist came out and struck the great general.

Budo screamed in pain as he was sent back again by the attack but was able to stop. At this point, every nearby soldier stopped what they were doing as they saw what was happening. The Empire soldiers couldn't believe it. "N-No way. That guy is…actually pushing Great General Budo back."

"No way. How can one guy be overpowering him!?"

Even Najenda couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Is this…really happening?"

Budo was having the same thoughts. _"How can this be? How can one lone man be my equal?"_

"What's wrong?" The great general looked ahead to see that Laxus had a rather bored face. "Don't tell me you're already finished. If this is the best you've got, then you're not all that strong as you claim to be…old man."

That comment enraged Budo. "How dare you talk down to me!" He rushed over to where Laxus was. The great general tried attacking with Adramelech but Laxus easily avoided the attack. Budo continuously tried to hit the lightning dragon slayer but it was obvious who the faster of the two was. After another failed attack, Laxus jumped high over him. Budo saw this as an opportunity. "You left yourself wide open!" The great general raised his arms into the air and large amounts of electricity erupted out from the sky. This was the same move he used against Wendy and Tatsumi previously which injured them greatly. However, this time, Budo saw that his attack had no effect on his opponent whatsoever. He remained still uninjured. The great general didn't understand this. _"How? He took a direct attack!"_

Laxus raised his hands to his sides as electricity formed in between his hands in the shape of a halberd. **"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"** He sent his attack down onto Budo which created another large bolt of lightning that shot up into the air. The great general roared in pain as he felt just how powerful his opponent's attack was. The attack ceased and Budo dropped to his knees and breathing in pain. Laxus landed right in front of him and stared him down. "Had enough yet?"

At this point, the Empire soldiers were horrified at what they were seeing. The Great General Budo on his knees looking worn out. They had never seen such a sight as all of them heard just how powerful he was. And yet here he was, he was battered, injured, and fatigued while his opponent showed no sign of injury anywhere. "Come on, this is a joke, right? Budo is said to be just as strong as general Esdeath."

Meanwhile, the Revolutionary soldiers had hope rising within him. One the strongest generals on par with Esdeath's power were losing in a one on one fight from one lone man. However, some of them were a bit frightened by Laxus' power. _"That guy is on a completely different level then Budo. Throughout this whole fight, he hasn't taken any damage. Just what the hell is he?"_ The Belvaac user thought.

Budo was still breathing heavily as he looked up to Laxus. "You should know by now you can't win. You're done. This fight is over."

The great general took offense to that and roared. "This fight is far from over!" He launched himself high into the air and hovered over everyone.

Everyone looked up to see where he was. _"What the hell is he doing now?"_ Najenda wondered.

Budo had an enraged look on his face as he raised his arms above. Black electricity started to form above him. "HEAR ME NOW BEINGS FROM THE OTHER WORLD! I GREAT GENERAL BUDO WILL MAKE YOU REGRET MAKING THE EMPIRE THE WORST ENEMY YOU HAVE EVER ENCOUNTERED!" The black electricity began to form a colossal black sphere of electricity.

The Empire soldiers knew what was going to happen. "Retreat! Retreat!"

"General Budo is going to use his trump card!"

"Run now if you value your life!"

Najenda had the same idea. "Everyone get away! Run as far as you can from where you are!" The Revolutionary soldiers did just that. However, the ones who didn't run were the wizards. She didn't understand why they were just standing around. _"_ _Why are they staying? Do they have a death wish?"_ For some reason, she knew why they were staying. Najenda looked over to Laxus who still didn't move. _"If this man is who I think he is…I'll just have to gamble on that chance."_

Up above, Budo was about done charging up his attack. "ALL OF YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY IMPERIAL ARMS ADRAMELECH AND THE FULL POWER OF MY TRUMP CARD!" He swung his arms down his attack started to descend quickly onto the battlefield. **"SOLID SHOOTER!"**

The massive sphere quickly approached the ground. No matter how close it was to them now, the wizards still stood firm. Laxus could only smile at the attack. The dust started to kick up as the attack neared the ground and was headed right for Laxus. Every soldier on the field watched in horror and amazement of what was happening. The attack finally reached Laxus and the whole ground began to shake. Powerful winds started to blow out and everyone shielded themselves from them. Budo was watching all of this from far above and was certain that would be enough. Still, it was unusual for his attack to take this long to finish someone off. That was when he heard a strange sound. "What?" Upon a closer look, it seemed to be that his attack was started to shrink down in size. Budo had never seen his attack do that. "What's happening!?"

Down below, everyone saw was what happening to the attack. All of them had looks of disbelief as to what they were seeing. Laxus was yelling as his mouth was wide open with his arms stopping the attack and eating it. Every one of them had the same thought. _"He's eating the attack!?"_

Budo also thought the same thing. _"He's devouring my trump card!?"_

Seeing such a sight confirmed Najenda's thoughts. _"It's as I've thought. He's the one who Wendy mentioned before. The dragon slayer who could use lightning and devour it as well. This is the person before us. No wonder Budo was having a difficult time fighting him. He's practically immune to his attacks."_

Laxus ate the last of the attack and burped. One enemy soldier threw his weapon to the ground. "That's it. I give up."

Budo could only stare in shock at what just happened to his attack. "No…my trump card…how is that even possible?"

The lightning dragon slayer wiped his mouth with his arm. "Well, that was a meal. Kinda lacked a bit of flavoring though." He looked up to see where Budo was. "Time to finish this." He crouched down and transformed into lightning over to where the great general was. Laxus reappeared above him and clasped his hand together with electricity coming out of them. **"Lightning Dragon's Jaws!"** He struck Budo back down to the ground with his lightning discharging everywhere from the impact. A large crater formed from where Budo was lying at. The great general groaned in great pain as he tried to stand up. "So you're still able to move." Budo gasped as he looked ahead to see Laxus a few feet away from him. "You should know by now that you can't beat me. You never even had a chance before this fight got started." He started to walk toward the great general. "Oh, and what you said before, you got that backwards. Your Empire made the mistake of making wizard guilds your worst enemies. Whenever one of our own is in trouble, we'll stop at nothing to help them out and we'll crush anyone no matter who it is that stands in our way!"

Budo gritted his teeth hard and roared as he charged right at Laxus. "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I AM GREAT GENERAL BUDO!"

Laxus gathered a great amount of electricity in his arm **. "DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ARTS!"** He pulled back his arm and extended it forward directly at Budo. **"ROARING THUNDER!"** Laxus punched Budo right in the chest. As a result, an enormous amount of electricity discharged that tore up everything in its path all the way back to the Imperial wall. Once it did reach the wall, a massive explosion occurred and destroyed a large portion of it.

As the smoke cleared, the soldiers there gasped at what they saw. Great General Budo with his armor completely destroyed as his Imperial Arms lying motionless on the ground. The unthinkable had happened. "GREAT GENERAL BUDO IS DOWN!"

The shout reached out to everyone. The enemy soldiers were silent for but a few moments. Then the screaming happened. "NO WAY! HE'S BEEN BEATEN?!"

"RETREAT! RETREAT NOW! WE CAN'T BEAT SOMEONE LIKE THAT!"

"SCREW THAT! I'M JOINING UP WITH THEM! I NEVER LIKED HOW THIS EMPIRE WAS WORKING ANYWAY!"

"THESE PEOPLE ARE MONSTERS!"

In the whole disarray of their general's defeat, soldiers began to flee while others decided to join the Revolutionary Army. While all of this was going on, Najenda remembered her talk with Wendy back in Kyoroch. _"How strong is Esdeath anyway?"_

 _"_ _We would need fifty thousand elite soldiers and at least ten Imperial Arm users including Akame."_

 _"S-She's that strong?"_

 _"Esdeath and Great General Budo are on a completely different scale of strength._ _"_

After seeing someone as powerful as Esdeath finally fall in battle, Najenda smiled a little. _"So this…is what a dragon slayer is capable of. Now I finally understand the difference between their world and our world."_

Evergreen and Bickslow were cheering. "Yeah, that's right Laxus! That guy never even had a chance against you!"

Evergreen chuckled. "Yeah, not to mention he used lightning attacks against him. Poor choice of attacking on his part."

Najenda shook her head and had a renewed fire in her spirit. "Now everyone! One of their generals is down for good and the other isn't here! Take this chance and charge forward to the opening that our new comrade has created!" Everyone cheered and did just that. They swarmed what enemy soldiers were left behind and made quick work of them. There was one thing left. "Susanoo!" Her Imperial Arms instantly went over to her side. She turned to him. "Make sure Budo is out for good."

The human Imperial Arms nodded at the command. "Understood." He ran over to where the other soldiers were headed.

Now that he was gone, Najenda rode her horse over to where Laxus was. He noticed her arrival. "What Wendy had told about you was far more than what she could describe. On behalf of the Revolutionary Army, you have my thanks."

Laxus just looked away. "Don't thank me just yet. We still have a ways before all of this is over. After that, we'll be taking Wendy back to our world."

Najenda nodded at that statement. "Yes of course."

Soon all of the wizards started to flock toward him with smiles and laughter. Most of them anyway. "Well done Laxus. You've managed to put away one of the bigger threats of the enemy." Jura stated.

Gajeel just grinned. "Oh please. Of course he would kick that guy's ass. No questions about it."

Lily nodded in agreement. "Y-Yes. It was an easy battle for him."

Levy just giggled at the Exceed. "Are you still scared of their battle Lily?"

Najenda looked at all of the wizards. "Thank you all for your help. With your assistance, we were able to turn the war over to our side. It won't be much longer now until we-" The ground suddenly started to shake violently. Her horse started to act wild and tried to keep it under control. "What's happening!?"

That was the same question the wizards wanted to know. "Is it an earthquake?" Yukino guessed.

"Jura I hope this is you." Lyon spoke.

"Why would Jura make an earthquake?!" Toby who was sporting an afro thanks the lightning shouted.

Jura was equally worried. "It's not me that's doing this."

All of them heard a loud boom and looked over to the Capital. All of them gasped at what they saw. "What…is…that?" Najenda asked.

Even Wendy and Chelia from where they were saw the giant robot. Carla became very nervous seeing it. "Oh my. This world is just full of surprises isn't it?"

Wendy was frightened at the sight. "Just what is that thing?!"

Chelia only had a guess. "I think it's a giant robot."

Over to where the palace was, stood a giant mech robot towering over the Capital. Honest was laughing maniacally at the sight. "Behold you rebel scum! This is the Empire's trump card! The strongest of all Imperial Arms! The supreme Imperial Arms, Imperial Guardian: Primus Imperator!" He held his hand out in front. "Now your highness! Eliminate the enemy that swarms within the Capital!"

From inside the giant Imperial Arms, Emperor Makoto was a bit hesitant about the order. "But what about the people?"

The Prime Minister didn't care about them but decided to like. "They are already a lost cause! They cannot be saved! This is the only way!"

The young emperor trusted his words. "Fine then Minister." The center of the robot glowed and fired off a huge laser at a part of the Capital. Once it hit, everything in the area was decimated.

Wendy was horrified at the sight. "Why is it attacking the city?! There are innocent people over there!" Another terrible thought occurred to her. _"Wait. What happened to Leone and the others?"_

Carla couldn't stop staring at what just happened. "How terrible. What kind of a world is this that would do such a thing?"

Chelia had to look away from the sight. "This is just horrible."

 **"** ** _Oh, you have no idea."_** All three girls gasped when they heard that voice. Some of the destroyed houses nearby were blown away and out of the dust approached Beatrice still in her Etherious form. **_"Your troubles have only just begun."_**

 **Preview**

Laxus had defeated Budo and the Empire's morale is shattered. The Revolutionary Army gains speed and invades the Capital. However as things started to look up, a new terrifying threat appears. Next time on the Dragon of Night Raid: The Dragon and The God. It seems things have become a bit worse than I thought.


	58. The Dragon and The God

**A/N: Fact Seven: Fun little fact here. I created this story right after I finished another story of mine in the same day. It was also the same day where the Akame Ga Kill marathon was about to begin. What better way to start off this story with that and on Halloween? Thing is since I started this story so close to midnight when daylight savings kicks in, the published date would say it was made in November first.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Fifty Eight: The Dragon and The God

The appearance of the giant robot surprised everyone. Especially Tatsumi who was in the middle of a battle against Esdeath. He looked up to see it and gasped. "What is that?"

Esdeath was looking at the mech as well and smiled. _"So that's the ultimate Imperial Arms Doctor Stylish mentioned before. With this at hand, our victory is all but assured."_

Najenda was frightened at the sight of the robot. _"To think the Empire had something like this up their sleeve."_

Gajeel was kinda impressed by what he was seeing. "Jeez look at that thing. It's bigger then Phantom Lord's robot."

Not everyone shared his thoughts. "What a massive machine. What is it?" Lily asked.

"It's an Imperial Arms." Everyone turned to Najenda. "And a powerful one at that." Just as she said that, everyone saw a bright light and turned to the robot. The giant Imperial Arms unleashed a laser at a random part of the Capital and utterly destroyed it. Seeing such a sight confused everyone. "Why is it attacking the city?"

Something else that was grim came to Yukino. "Wait a minute. Isn't that the same place where Sting and the others are?"

She brought up a good point and that made several others worried. Gajeel wasn't thought. "Relax. It'll take more than some giant hulking scrap pile like that to do them in." He took a few steps forward. "Let's take down that thing now."

Najenda couldn't believe what she just heard. "You can't be serious. All of you seen how powerful that is and you want to fight it?"

The iron dragon grinned as he laughed. "If we were afraid of every major threat that came our way, we wouldn't be here now. All of us knew the risks of coming here. Something like this was bound to happen." He turned to everyone else. "What do you all say?" None of them had a shred of fear in their eyes. That was enough to convince Gajeel. "That's what I thought." He turned to Najenda. "Now, what's the fastest way you got to get us to that giant metal bastard?"

Wendy could only stare in disbelief at who she was seeing. The young dragon slayer thought she had seen the last of Beatrice. "You're still around?"

Carla was confused by this. "Do you know who this is Wendy?"

Beatrice noticed two new faces. One of them she was familiar of. **_"So you're the one who knocked me out from before. Have to say I didn't expect to see you again girl."_**

It took Chelia a few seconds to recognize her voice. "Wait a minute. You're that woman I fought from before!"

The demon felt a little more anger coursing through her body. **_"Indeed I am and how dare you stop me from having my revenge against Fairy Tail!"_**

Hearing that made Carla curious. "How does this woman know you're from Fairy Tail Wendy?"

Wendy narrowed her eyes at the demon. "It's because this woman is a member of Tartaros."

"Tartaros?!" Both Chelia and Carla shouted in surprise. The god slayer had heard what Tartaros had done to Wendy's guild before and what she had to go through while fighting them.

The young dragon slayer nodded. "Yes. In fact, the other people we first fought were all from Tartaros."

Carla realized something. "So that means when you were sucked in the gate with them…"

"I had to fight five members that were from Tartaros and you can bet they were mad when they found out who I was." Wendy explained.

A thought came to Chelia. "So, where are the other four?"

"They're gone." The young dragon slayer replied. "During the six months in this world, they were killed one after another. I didn't do it though. That was Leone and the others."

 ** _"_** ** _And you have no idea how painful that felt!"_** The three girls looked over to the demon. **_"One by one they fell to you and your group. This world has been nothing more but one tragedy after another. The best I can do now is kill you to avenge Tartaros and then your other friends to make them pay for what they've done!"_**

Chelia could somewhat understand what the demon was speaking of. "But revenge isn't going to bring them back. What's the point of it?"

Beatrice chuckled at her words. **_"True but it will give me closure. In fact with the two of you here, I can tie up two loose ends."_**

Even though Wendy felt a bit better now, she still wasn't sure about resuming their battle. Even in her Ice Sky Dragon Mode, the fight was taxing as is. _"Do I even stand a chance against her now?"_

"Wendy…" the young dragon slayer felt Chelia's hand holding her own and smiled at her.

The other young girl smiled as well. Some of her lost confidence was gathered back. _"That's right. Whenever I'm with Chelia, I feel so much stronger. I can do this. With her, I can overcome anything."_

The god slayer could sense Wendy's gain in confidence. "Come on Wendy!" They both turned to the demon. "Let's beat this demon and after all of this, let's go home. Together."

That sounded heavenly to the young dragon slayer. However, she wondered about what the god slayer mentioned before. _"_ _Wait, how do we go back home after all of this?"_ That was a question for later. Right now there was a long time enemy before them.

Chelia had a confident smile. "Let's show this demon the true power of the Sky Sisters!" Hearing that made the young dragon slayer's heart drop a bit since she wanted to be more than a friend to Chelia but now wasn't the time.

Wendy just nodded in agreement. "Right. Let's go Chelia!"

Beatrice glared at the two slayer girls. **_"You two go on right ahead. I'll send you both to your graves!"_** She extended her arm out forward as dark energy formed in her palm. **_"Silent Screamer!"_** The blast erupted from her hand and headed over to the two girls.

They saw their opportunity. "Wendy!"

"Right!" They separated and started running toward the demon on each side. Both wind and black wind began to come from the both of them. **"Sky Dragon's…"**

 **"** **Sky God's…"**

They approached the demon on both sides. **"Dance/Wave Wind!"**

The two attacks struck Beatrice at the same time and sent her up into the air while screaming. Wendy saw this as an opportunity. She crouched down as wind surrounded her body. **"Sky Dragon's Soar Charge!"** The young dragon slayer launched herself up into the air and was headed straight at Beatrice.

Carla and Chelia were surprised by seeing an attack they never saw before from Wendy. "Oh my. It seems Wendy has learned a few tricks while being in this world." Carla pointed out.

Beatrice snarled at what just happened to her. **_"Why you little brats!"_** Before she could launch a counter attack, Wendy made a direct hit on her and sent her away from the young dragon slayer.

Using the momentum, Wendy extended her arms and wind gathered around them. "With wind gathered in my right hand and wind gathered in my left hand...when these winds merge together…!" She combined the two currents of air into a large sphere of wind. **"Sky Dragon's Raging Storm!"** Wendy slammed the attack at Beatrice and sent her crashing back down.

Again the other two girls were impressed by this. "Just how many new moves did Wendy make?" Chelia wondered.

That raised a good question but now wasn't the time for answers. Carla spread out her wings and flew over to where Wendy was. "Wendy!" The young dragon giggled as Carla caught her. The exceed smiled at her friend. "Well, I say that move looked familiar. Something from Natsu I suppose?"

Her friend giggled and nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, I missed flying like this. I'd forgotten how it felt like." She turned to where the demon crashed. "Come on. She's not done yet. We have to keep on attacking."

Carla found it strange that the young dragon slayer wanted to keep going on the offense but didn't question it. "Alright then. Let's go."

Both girls flew over to where Beatrice crashed. Wendy looked down at her friend/love interest. "Chelia! Meet us over to where she crashed and hurry!"

The god slayer nodded and ran over to where her two friends were headed. Still, she was a tad jealous that Wendy was getting a ride from Carla. Meanwhile, where the demon was, she groaned as she stood up. Beatrice looked up to see Wendy flying over her way. **_"_** ** _Little brat! Don't think you'll win because you got in a lucky shot!"_** She waved her arm across. **_"Silent Sky!"_** Multiple pillars of silent sound started to strike down from the sky hitting random spots and destroying the surrounding areas.

"Carla be careful!" The young dragon slayer advised.

The exceed nodded. "Right!" With the attack not making any sound, it was going to be proved difficult knowing when the next one was to strike next. Carla spent time between looking up to where the next one would come from and keeping an eye on Beatrice.

Carla and Wendy managed to dodge a few of the silent attacks but Beatrice wasn't done yet. She waved her arm again and countless small orbs of dark energy formed in front of her. **_"Silent Scatter!"_** All of them were sent at the same time straight at the two girls.

They saw the attack coming and Carla tried her best to avoid the attack as much as possible. It was soon proving to be a bit difficult for her but Wendy had an idea as she crossed her arms with wind surrounding them. **"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** She extended her arms out and her attack managed to blow away the remaining of the attack.

Meanwhile, Chelia was running over to meet up with Wendy back in the streets. She definitely had seen a change in the young dragon slayer. _"_ _Wendy…just what on Earthland happened to you in the six months you've been here?"_

"Hey, I heard something from over here!" Chelia saw several people entering the street. They were wearing black clothes, white masks, and carried weapons. One of them turned to where Chelia was running toward them. "Looks like there is someone over here making all that noise."

The other member drew out his sword. "Then we can assume she is in league with the rebels. Kill her now!"

The lone female of the group took charge. "On it!"

The god slayer gritted her teeth in frustration. "Get out of my way!" She jumped as two spiral black currents of wind gathered in her hand. **"Sky God's Boreas!"** Chelia sent the black whirlwind right at the woman and easily swept her into the sky.

Naturally, she screamed. "What the hell is this!?"

The attack continued on to where the other two were and they were swept as well. All of them didn't know what happened as well. "What the- one girl managed to beat us together!" They were sent far away.

Since they were out of the way, Chelia continued to run. _"Hold on Wendy."_

Once Carla and Wendy were close enough to where the demon was, the young dragon slayer narrowed her eyes at Beatrice. "Carla, drop me off now."

Now that was something her friend should question. "Are you sure child?"

Wendy nodded. "Yes. Drop me and then go for Chelia. I'll hold her off until you two arrived."

Of course, Carla was worried about this plan but trusted her. "Ok then. Just be careful."

The young dragon slayer smiled at her friend. "Don't worry. I will be." With that said Carla released her friend and Wendy began to fall down to where Beatrice was. Once she landed in front of the demon, Carla turned around to search for Chelia.

Beatrice glared at the younger girl. **_"You're either brave or you have a death wish if you want to continue fighting in your state."_**

Wendy didn't waver from her words. "It's neither. This has gone long enough. It's time to put an end to this once and for all!"

The demon couldn't agree more. **_"Fine then! The ruins of this city will be your grave!"_** She jumped over to where Wendy was with that same dark energy surrounding her fist. **_"Silent Burst!"_**

The young dragon slayer didn't move as she pulled back her arm with wind surrounding her arm. **"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** She extended her arm forward at the demon. Both of their attacks hit against each other and the ground was destroyed underneath them. To Beatrice's surprise, they were equal. Wendy decided to break that when wind started to come out of her other elbow. **"Sky Dragon's Gusting Elbow!"** She delivered another attack right at the demon.

Beatrice growled as she snapped her fingers from her other hand. **_"Silent Boom!"_** A dark ring traveled to where the younger girl was and went through her. The attack managed to blow the young dragon slayer away.

Wendy slid on the ground for a few feet until she stopped. She gathered the wind inside her palm and formed a sphere. **"** **Sky Dragon's Cyclone Destruction!"** The young dragon slayer sent her attack forward and a massive cyclone appeared that was headed right the demon. Before Beatrice could do anything, the attack went right through her.

"Wendy!" The young dragon slayer turned to see Chelia being carried by Carla. The exceed dropped her off next to her friend. "Are you okay?"

The other girl nodded. "Yeah." She turned to where the demon was. "Let's go!" The two rushed over to where the demon was.

Beatrice became a bit disoriented from the last attack and groaned. **_"Ah son of a-damn that brat!"_** Once her vision came back together, it was too late. Both Wendy and Chelia already approached her.

The two slayer girls didn't waste any time attacking her while the demon's guard was down. Using their magic, both their fists and feet were surrounded by the wind and began wailing on Beatrice with a flurry of punches and kicks while pushing Beatrice back. There was little the demon could do. As a finisher, both of their legs were surrounded by the wind. **"** **Primary Sky Arrow!"**

 **"** **Secondary Sky Arrow!"**

Both of them kicked Beatrice at the same time and sent her off away from them. She quickly managed to stand up but was pissed about how this fight was going. **_"Damn you both!"_** The demon extended her arm while her other hand was holding it. Her curse power began to rise as a ring surrounded her hand. **_"I'll send the two of you to hell together!"_** The ring began to glow darker and glimmer. **_"SILENT OBLIVION!"_** Beatrice unleashed a large powerful beam of her soundless attack right at the two slayer girls.

Their response to the attack was inhaling deeply. **"Sky Dragon's…"**

 **"** **Sky God's…"**

 **"** **ROAR/BELLOW!"** Both of them unleashed their breath attacks together.

During this, their attacks seemed to merge together and formed an even larger attack of the two. Beatrice's eyes widened and gasped as she knew was it was. **_"Impossible! They've done a Unison Raid!?"_** Their Unison Raid attack completely overpowered her own attack and obliterated everything in its path including the demon. A massive explosion occurred that sent Beatrice up into the air again.

Wendy saw this as an opportunity and turned to the other girl. "Chelia!"

The god slayer nodded as she understood what Wendy meant. "Got it!" She extended her arms apart with her hands opened with black spirals of wind gathered around her hands. As Chelia raised her arms up, black feathers began to appear. **"GOD SLAYER'S SECRET ARTS!"** She placed her arms forward the black feathers formed into a large spiral headed straight at the demon. **"HEAVENLY GATHERING OF CLOUDS!"** Her attack managed to have a direct hit at Beatrice as she screamed. As her attack was finished, Chelia saw Beatrice starting to fall. She giggled happily. "That did it. We've won!"

"No." The god slayer was surprised to hear that from Wendy and turned to her. "It's not over yet. We have to make absolutely sure."

Chelia couldn't believe what she heard. "What do you mea-ahh!" She had put her arms in front to protect herself from the cold winds. The god slayer heard Wendy scream and put her arms down low enough and gasped at what she saw. "W-Wendy?"

Wendy had changed form right in front of Chelia. **_"CHANGE MODE! ICE SKY DRAGON!_** **"**

Carla had the same reaction as Chelia as she couldn't believe what just happened. "Wendy…my word what has happened to you?" She recognized a similarity. _"That form she has. It looks like Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon Mode."_

Wendy didn't want to take any chances in this fight anymore. She launched herself right above Beatrice. The wind began to form around one arm while ice began to form around the other. "With wind gathered in my right hand and ice gathered in my left hand, you merge them together to form…" She combined to two into a sphere of ice and wind swirling together. **_"ICE SKY DRAGON'S RAGING STORM!"_** The young dragon slayer threw the sphere on top the demon and slammed her directly at Beatrice to the ground. The result of the impact was a massive explosion that destroyed the surrounding area. Chelia couldn't help but be in awe at what she saw. The same with Carla.

Esdeath noticed it as she glanced over to the pillar and narrowed her eyes. _"Is that-"_

Her thoughts were distracted as she had to block another attack from Tatsumi's polearm with her sword. "Distracted are we?"

The general growled and pushed him back. _"I don't have time for this."_ She observed the opponent in front of her. _"Although I must admit he's not doing too bad against me. Still, I must finish this quick. I believe I just found where Wendy is."_

Even with that powerful attack, Wendy still wasn't finished. While still in the air, she spread her arms wide and barrier of ice and wind formed around her. **_"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ARTS REVISION!"_** Wendy turned her arms around and the wind and ice contracted inward straight at the downed Beatrice. **"** ** _SHATTERING LIGHT: ICE SKY DRILL!"_** As the attack struck Beatrice, a monumental explosion occurred and a pillar of ice and wind shot up into the air. As the pillar disappeared, Wendy exited out her Ice Sky Dragon Mode and began to fall. Luckily for her, Carla was able to catch her. The young dragon slayer looked up at her and smiled. "Carla…"

Her friend smiled back. "Well, that was reckless even for you."

The young dragon slayer giggled nervously. "I guess I must've overdone it a bit huh?"

Carla looked over to the massive crater and laughed sheepishly. "I think overdone might be an understatement. Still, it looks like that demon won't be getting up from that one anytime soon." With that said, Carla flew back down with Wendy back to the ground where Chelia was.

Once they landed, the god slayer instantly hugged her. "Wendy!"

The other slayer girl was a bit taken back by this. "C-Chelia?"

Chelia let go of the hug as she had a worried look on her face. "Where did you learn to do something like that?"

Again Wendy giggled awkwardly. "It's a bit of a long sto-" She suddenly began to cough violently and dropped to her knees.

Her two friends were instantly worried and kneeled down next to her. "Wendy! Are you okay child?" Wendy was breathing heavily as she removed her hand to see blood on it. Seeing that made Carla horrified. _"Did she already use up that much magic power?"_

Chelia felt the same way. "Wendy, are you-"

"I'm fine." The young dragon slayer started to stand back up but stumbled a bit doing so. "There isn't much left. All we have to do left is leave the rest up to the others." Chelia and Carla had no choice but have to believe in that. Wendy also hoped that to be true. _"Everyone…please be safe."_

 **Preview**

While Chelia and I were busy fighting against Beatrice, the giant robot Imperial Arms continues to attack the city. Then against all impossible odds, the guilds launch an all-out assault on it. They even received a bit of help from others as well. Next time on the Dragon of Night Raid: The Guild's All Out Attack. No matter how powerful this enemy is, it can't stand up against all of us.


	59. The Guild's All Out Attack

**A/N: Fact Eight: Embarrassingly enough, as the Demon Revenge's Arc was coming up, I was struggling to come up with a name with the leader of the five Tartaros demons. I wanted it to be something related to her power but came up short. I went with the default name Beatrice as that is a reference of Beatrice from Dante's Inferno.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Fifty Nine: The Guild's All Out Attack

 **What happened earlier back at the palace.**

Leone and Cosmos were running to where the Prime Minister was. Leone had no doubt where he was since she could sense the pure evil coming off from him. From what she could gather, it looked like they were headed to the main room of the palace. _"We're close now. I can feel it."_ They saw the end of the long hallway and they went through it. When they did, Leone and Cosmos were surprised to see everyone else arrive at the same place with guests of their own. The blonde just stared at the others for a few seconds. "Uh…hey, everyone. Funny seeing all of you here."

"Well, hello there." And Leone was suddenly approached by Hibiki who had his arm wrapped around her. "I like that beastly look you have. It really brings out the beauty out of you."

And Leone didn't know what to say that except for three words. "What the hell?!"

Ren did the same with Akame. "I'm not acting like this because I'm interested in you."

And Akame didn't understand that. "Then why are you talking to me?"

And Eve came up to Mine and took her hand. "It's wonderful to see a lady lovely such as yourself here. Shall we know each other better after this?"

Mine's response was her punching Eve in the face. "I have a boyfriend creep!" She looked over to Chelsea. "Nice entourage you have there Chelsea."

The other girl giggled nervously. "Sorry. They're a bit clingy."

Meanwhile, Lubbock was becoming a bit jealous about how close they were to the girls. _"Come on! They're hitting on the girls like it's nothing to them."_

Leone removed Hibiki's arm from her. "Sorry pal but I kinda play for the other team if you know what I mean."

He didn't seem bothered by that. "Is that so?" He wrapped his arms around both Leone and Cosmos. "Well, then I would love to accompany the both of you then."

And Lubbock couldn't believe what he just heard. _"That guy just shrugged off the rejection like it was no problem!"_

Cosmos growled at him and elbowed Hibiki to the face. "I thought I told you I'm not interested in men like you. Besides, I'm not interested in her."

Freed looked around at the Night Raid group. "Well, I'm guessing at this point but I'd wager all of you are the people that looked after Wendy correct?"

Leone grinned at the question. "You got it and Wendy told us plenty about all of you. It's really cool we get to see you in person and what you did to get here."

Sting smiled at the words. "Hey, when one of our own is in trouble, you bet we'll help out."

Rogue nodded in agreement. Frosch popped out from behind him. "I'll help too."

Mine gasped when she saw the exceed. _"Holy crap! What is that and why is it so cute?"_

Rogue noticed her staring at his friend and glared at her. "What are you looking at?"

The pinkette turned away. "Nothing." She glanced over to him. _"Jeez, he's sensitive about that cat…frog…thing."_

"Meeen." Ichiya moved to the middle and did his usual pose. "Now that we're all gathered, what is the next plan of action?" Almost everyone else had different thoughts about him.

 _"_ _What the hell is that?!"_

 _"_ _Damn that guy is short!"_

 _"_ _Who's this?"_ Akame decided to clear up some things. "Well, first of all, I guess the rest of us are here because we already took care of our targets of interest correct?"

The other members nodded at the question except for Leone. "Actually, no not me. Instead, I ran into the last of the Rakshasa demons but she…" The blonde pointed back to Cosmos. "Took care of her. The only ones left are Budo, Esdeath, the Minister and that demon woman from Tartaros."

Hearing the name sparked something from Freed, Sting, and Rogue. "Tartaros is in this world too?"

Sting didn't like it. "Great and after what we had to go through the last time we had to deal with them."

Leone held her hands up to calm them down. "Hey, hey. It's only one of them. It's no big deal if all of you are here. Besides, Wendy is probably taking care of her as we speak."

That didn't go right for her as Freed became a bit furious. "You allowed her to fight a member of Tartaros alone?!"

Before things could escalate, Mine whistled to gain everyone's attention. "Alright, that's enough. Look, if you want to save Wendy, let's just deal with the Prime Minister. Once he's out of the way, we'll deal with everything else later. Got it!?"

Everyone just stood still in silence for a few seconds until Lector popped up. "I know this sounds crazy but let's agree with the girl who has a big gun."

Mine nodded in agreement. "Exactly." And she just noticed the other exceed. "Wait, where the hell do you come from!?"

Akame smiled at her friend's words. "Mine's right. This war will end once the Prime Minister and our other targets of interest are out of the way. Let's focus on that for now."

Hibiki went over by her side now as he wrapped his arm around her. "Beauty and intelligence. I love that in a girl like you."

Akame just blinked a few times. "Why are you standing close to me?"

Leone cleared her throat and they both turned to her. The blonde had an uncomfortable smile on her face. "Touch her again and I'll make sure to rip something off that's important to you." Hibiki understood the message clearly and removed himself from Akame.

Now all of that was cleared up, there was only one question left. "So where is this Prime Minister?"

Leone had a pretty good idea. "I know where he is. Just follow me."

 **B**

In the main room of the palace, about over a dozen of the strongest guards gathered where the Prime Minister and the young emperor were located. Makoto was clearly worried. "What's the situation on the war outside?"

Even Honest didn't like what he heard about what was going on. "Well, due to…unforeseen circumstances, we appear to be losing."

Hearing that made the young emperor worried. "But what about Great General Budo and General Esdeath? Aren't they doing anything?"

That was a question the Prime Minister wanted to know himself. "Rest assured that I'm sure they'll handle it. There isn't anyone I know who can stand up against Esdeath's Ice Cavalry. Have confidence, your majesty." Even he knew that wasn't true. _"Just what the hell is going on? First, that loud explosion from the sky and now our army are being wiped out. How did any of this happen?!"_ To make matters worse for him, the door suddenly blew up. He and the young emperor turned to the sudden intrusion. "What in the world!?"

Out of the dust came out Akame and everyone else. Sting was the one who blew the door apart and smiled at the enemy. "Knock knock."

Honest growled in anger. _"How did this many people infiltrate the palace?"_ He recognized few of the Night Raid members and that made him a bit worried. _"Night Raid here? Does that mean they killed Saikyuu and the others?"_

Everyone saw who was in the room. "So that's the Prime Minister you've mentioned before?" Freed guessed.

Lubbock nodded at the question. "Yeah, and the kid on top is the emperor."

Sting glared at the sight. "You're kidding me? Now it makes sense. This bastard takes advantage of a kid like him and does whatever the hell he wants."

The young emperor heard that and was confused. "What do you mean being taken advantage?"

Now Honest had a reason to worry and turned to him. "They speak lies your majesty! They're just trying to confuse you!"

"Who the hell are you fooling old man!" The Prime Minister turned to Leone who was glaring angrily at him. "You're the reason why this Empire is rotten to the core. You're just using the kid for your own gain!"

The Prime Minster snarled at her. "That's enough! Guards, kill them all!"

The guards did what they were told and raised their weapons as they charged at the other group. "Rogue!"

The other dragon slayer understood what Sting was trying to say. "Right!"

The twin dragon slayers charged at the guards and thin beams of light and shadow started to come out of their fingertips. **"WHITE SHADOW DRAGON'S ROUGH SILK!"** As they passed through the guards, their combined attack was able to take them all out at once.

Honest couldn't believe what happened in front of him. "H-How? All of them defeated together?"

Leone wasted no time jumping over to him. "And you're next old man!"

The Prime Minister screamed in terror. "No, please! I don't want to die!"

As Leone neared him, she suddenly hit a force field of some kind and was sent back. She shook her head and wondered what just happened. "What the hell was that?"

Honest grinned and started to laugh. "Fools! All of you! Did you really think I wouldn't have a plan if you showed up!? Allow me to demonstrate the ultimate horror you have laid your eyes upon!" He snapped his fingers and the whole building began to shake.

The group looked around and had a bad feeling. "What the hell is happening?" Lubbock wondered.

The whole palace began to collapse. Out of the rubble appeared a giant robot overlooking the entire Capital. Everyone saw it. "What…is…that?" Najenda asked.

Wendy and Chelia from where they were saw the giant robot. Carla became very nervous seeing it. "Oh, my. This world is just full of surprises isn't it?"

Wendy was frightened at the sight. "Just what is that thing?!"

Chelia only had a guess. "I think it's a giant robot."

Tatsumi and Esdeath looked up to see it as well. "What is that?"

Once the rumbling stopped, Sting and the others groaned. "What the hell just happened?"

Mine started to come to and wondered something. "Never mind that. How the hell are we not injured by the whole building falling on top of us." Her answer came in the form of when her fingers touched something, strange letters appeared. "What are these?"

"Those who are within this barrier are protected from the debris of a destroyed building." Everyone turned to Freed who had his rapier out.

Lector smiled at what he did. "Good thing you're here with that Rune magic of yours huh?"

Everyone stood up and all of them saw the giant robot near them. "Holy hell that thing is huge!" Lubbock exclaimed.

Even Ichiya felt a bit nervous seeing the mech. "Meen. I have never seen such a thing before in my life."

Hibiki narrowed his eyes at the robot. "If only we had brought Christina here, I'm sure it would help fight against this thing."

Mine was also at a loss for words. "You're kidding me. The Empire had something like this?"

Akame narrowed her eyes at the giant mech. "I believe this became much harder than we thought."

Honest was laughing maniacally at the sight over to where he was. "Behold you rebel scum! This is the Empire's trump card! The strongest of all Imperial Arms! The supreme Imperial Arms, Imperial Guardian: Primus Imperator!" He held his hand out in front. "Now your highness! Eliminate the enemy that swarms within the Capital!"

From inside the giant Imperial Arms, Emperor Makoto was a bit hesitant about the order. "But what about the people?"

The Prime Minister didn't care about them but decided to like. "They are already a lost cause! They cannot be saved! This is the only way!"

The young emperor trusted his words. "Fine. I trust what you say, Minister." The center of the robot glowed and fired off a huge laser at a part of the Capital. Once it hit, everything in the area was decimated.

Sting and the others were couldn't believe what they saw. "Why the hell is it attacking the city?!" Leone wondered.

Rogue was sickened by this. "This mech has to be stopped now." Sting looked over to Lector and the two nodded in agreement.

Mine just thought the shadow dragon slayer was insane. "Are you serious!? Look at the size of that thing! You have to be one big idiot if you want to take something that big down!"

And again, there was silence among the group. Lubbock noticed something was missing. "Uh, guys? I think we're one guy and talking cat short."

Everyone looked around and indeed he was right. Mine couldn't believe it. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Sting was flying to the front of the robot with Lector carrying him. His friend felt a bit nervous about this. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Sting?"

"Not really but we have to do something about this giant robot or else it's just going to continue attacking innocent people." Sting explained.

Honest loved what he saw and wanted to more. "Very good your majesty! How are you feeling inside of it?"

Within the robot, the young emperor was controlling it telepathically inside a strange sphere. "It's handling just fine."

The Prime Minister was glad to hear that. "Good, good! Continue attacking the rebels that have invaded the city! Kill them all! Don't worry about the citizens for they have already lost their lives!"

Makoto believed in his words. "Very well Minister." He opened the chest once again and a bright light shined brightly. "And fire!" The laser fired once again at another random location. However, something flew in front of it and the attack was suddenly stopped. Seeing such a sight surprised the young emperor. "What?!"

Honest had the same reaction. "Now, what's happening?!"

In front of the attack was Sting eating the massive attack as best as he could. It almost became too much for him. To his relief, he managed to entirely eat the laser and burped as he groaned. "Are you okay Sting?"

The light dragon slayer wiped his mouth. "Yeah but I think I got heartburn eating that. At least I stopped that attack but I don't think I can handle another one like that."

The young emperor just stared in disbelief at what just happened. "W-What the hell are you and what did you do to my attack!?"

Sting grinned at the giant mech. "My name is Sting Eucliffe, the guild master of Sabertooth and I'm the light dragon slayer!"

Makoto didn't know what that was. "Light dragon slayer?" Even if he didn't know what that was, he knew one thing. "Whatever you are, you must be an enemy of the Empire and you will…" He raised the mech's giant arm. "Be dealt with accordingly!" The robot punched down at the dragon slayer and caused massive tremors as a result. He thought that did it. However, the young emperor was proven wrong when he saw Sting running up the giant's arm.

The light dragon slayer was yelling as he ran up the arm and began to glow. **"Dragon Force activate!"**

The brightness of the light coming off from him could be seen by everyone. Akame and everyone one else had to cover their eyes from how bright the light was. "What is that?"

The light became even brighter as it enveloped Sting's arm. **"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART!"** Once he was high enough, the light dragon slayer jumped off the arm and headed straight at the center of the chest. **"HOLY NOVA!"** Sting punched the mech dead center and a massive explosion of light occurred. It must've been powerful if everyone could hear the young emperor's scream. Out of the explosion came Sting who was smiling. "I got more for you!" He took in a deep breath. **"White Dragon's Holy Breath!"** Sting unleashed a powerful breath attack right where his previous one had hit. The combo of the two was enough for the giant mech to take a step back. The light dragon slayer landed on the ground and turned to the robot. "And I got one more surprise for you!" He placed his hands close together to his side and light began to glow brightly from the center. "The light of the holy dragon purifies all." Sting placed his arms in front and opened them. **"** **Holy Ray!"** Countless white rays erupted out of him and hit the giant mech all over. The young emperor screamed again as all the light rays hit him over. Once the attack was over, Sting gauged at the damage.

Lector was flying over him. "That was awesome Sting! You really showed that robot whose boss huh?"

Sting didn't share his friend's enthusiasm. "It's not over yet. It's going to take a hell of a lot more we want to take this thing down for good."

Even so, Honest couldn't believe what he just saw. "Impossible. How can one person deal so much damage to the supreme Imperial Arms?" He looked up at the giant mech. "Your majesty! Are you alright?!"

Makoto groaned as he shook his head. "I'm fine Minister. I'll deal with this man quickly!" He raised the arm again and then proceeded to punch down the light dragon slayer.

Lector was ready to fly his friend out of the attack's way. **"Shadow Dragon's Slash!"** A massive shadowy attack hit the side of the arm causing it to veer off course. Rogue landed in front of the other dragon slayer in his dragon force. "Of course, only you would attack a giant robot head on."

Sting smiled at his friend. "Hey, I wanted to see if I could take it down myself. Well, now that you're here, what do you say we show this robot the power of the Twin Dragons?"

Rogue smiled back at that. "Right. Let's go!" Both dragon slayers took in deep breaths. **"Shadow Dragon's…."**

 **"** **White Dragon's…"**

 **"** **ROAR!"** They both attacked together with their breath attacks and they combined together into one attack. The attack struck the robot again and caused another massive explosion.

Sting grinned at their success. "Bullseye."

Mine and the others wouldn't believe if they didn't see it. "No way…they're actually hurting that thing?"

Lubbock was amazed as well. "Damn. Those guys are powerful. Just what was that they just did?"

"Meeen." They all turned to Ichiya. "That my new young comrades what is known as a Unison Raid. It's a very difficult magic to master as it combines one magic with the other. There are those who study it all their life and yet can never attain it."

Ren, Eve, and Hibiki bowed to him. "You are wise as ever sir!"

Akame was amazed hearing that. "I never knew such a thing existed." She looked back at the mech. _"Wendy's world is so incredible."_

Honest growled as he wasn't happy seeing what was happening. "You fools! Do you really think those attacks will be enough!? Primus Imperator has power equal to that of the gods themselves!"

"Gods huh?! Then it's a good thing I'm here!" Everyone looked up to see several flying danger beasts heading their way and saw the other wizards riding on them.

Freed saw who was riding on one of them and smiled "It's Laxus! He's here!"

Chelsea smiled at their arrival. "About time we had some reinforcements to deal with this thing."

The flying danger beasts roared at the mech. Orga placed his hands together and lighting began to emit from them **"Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!"** He unleashed his attack right at the mech. As it hit, Makoto screamed in pain.

Laxus raised his arm up. **"Raging Bolt!"** A powerful lightning bolt appeared out of the sky and struck the top of the giant robot. The result of the attack caused the young emperor to scream some more.

From another flying danger beast, Gajeel made a risky move and jumped off it heading straight at the giant robot. He clapped his hands together above his head. **"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ARTS!"** His hands became a gigantic black iron sword. **"KARMA DEMON: IRON GOD SWORD!"** The iron dragon slayer swung his attack at the mech and cut into the base of the neck deep.

This was something the young emperor didn't expect to happen. "What did you do!?"

Gajeel gave off his trademark laugh. "Your giant tin can of a toy ain't nothing special kid! The dragons were stronger than this piece of hulking piles of scrap!"

Makoto took offense to that. "How dare you insult the supreme Imperial Arms passed down in my family!" The robot arm quickly went over to Gajeel and grabbed him. "I'll crush you for your impudence!" That wasn't going to happen as something shadow-like suddenly came out from his grip and traveled quickly over the arm. The young emperor didn't understand what was going on. "W-What is that?"

The shadow jumped off his arm and took shape as Gajeel went into his new form. **_"CHANGE MODE: IRON SHADOW DRAGON!"_**

Seeing the sight terrified Makoto. "W-What are you?"

Gajeel gave a creepy grin. "I'm going to show what happens when you play with the adults kid!" His arm transformed into his trademark club with shadows swirling around it. **_"IRON SHADOW DRAGON'S CLUB!"_** He sent several blows all over to the giant robot and seemed they've done a considerable amount of damage. Of course, for Gajeel, it wasn't enough. He took in a deep breath. **_"IRON SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!"_** The iron dragon slayer unleashed his massive breath attack onto the face of the robot and large powerful explosion occurred.

The young emperor screeched in pain. Just as Gajeel was about to fall, Lily showed up and grabbed his partner. "Well done, Gajeel. We may win this yet."

Gajeel didn't think it was going to be that easy. "Don't count on it. It's going to take a whole lot more if we want to take this bastard down."

Down below, Leone and the other members of Night Raid were astonished at what they saw. "Oh man. I think we may win this one guys." Lubbock stated.

Leone was just too busy noticing Gajeel's power. _"Holy crap. I had no idea he could the same thing as Wendy. I think it's more powerful than hers."_

Ren looked over to Hibiki who was using his archive magic. "What's taking you? Haven't you found a weakness for that thing yet?"

The other Blue Pegasus member was still searching. "I'm trying but with it being so large, it'll take some time."

Chelsea noticed something to her side and narrowed her eyes. "Well, work faster. We got company." Everyone else turned to the same direction and saw several of the elite guards left coming right at them.

Mine readied her weapon. "Are you kidding me? There's still some of them around?"

Even Ichiya was prepared to fight. "Keep working on finding that weakness Hibiki. We'll hold the enemy off." He pulled out a few vials and popped off the corks. **"Direct Inhalation!"** Ichiya inhaled the perfume within. **"Power Perfume!"** In an instant, his body structure altered greatly and was now very muscular which caused to rip most of this clothes off.

The sight disgusted Mine. _"Okay, that's the nastiest thing I've ever seen."_

Hibiki nodded at his master's words. "Yes, sir."

Chelsea, on the other hand…. _"Great another situation I'm useless in. If we ever survive this, I'm asking either Akame or Su to give me fighting lessons."_

Back to the flying danger beasts, Lyon looked down and saw that trouble was happening down below. "Everyone, listen up! Those who can't do much in this battle against this giant, go down now and help the others while the rest of us take care of this monstrosity!"

Several of the other wizards nodded and jumped down over to where the other group was. Shelly pulled back her arms. **"Doll Attack: Rock Doll!"** A giant golem appeared as she and Toby and Yuka landed on top of it.

A thought came to Toby. "Why don't you use your magic on that giant robot?!"

She looked up at the robot. "My magic can't control something of that size."

Yuka jumped on the edge. "Then let's start with what we can do." He jumped down and went to aid the other group.

Jura was on his way down as well. "I'd hope to deal with that giant mech monster but I'm afraid that's out of my power. Still, I'll give all of the support I can!" He extended his fingers down. **"Iron Rock Wall!"** Massive pillars of rock sprang out of the ground and he landed on top of one of them. The Wizard Saint saw several of the guards heading toward the other group. "Not on my watch." Jura made a few gestures with his fingers. **"Rock Avalanche!"** Using the leftover debris from the palace crashing, he sent them over to the guards and stuck them.

Evergreen and Bickslow were flying over to where Freed was. Evergreen swiped her arm in front. **"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!"** She sent countless light bullets at some of the stray guards.

Bickslow cackled as he jumped. "Alright, babies!" He pointed at some the guards. **"** **Baryon Formation!"** His dolls rotated quickly and fired off a powerful magic beam at some of the other guards. Both of them landed right in front of Freed and turned to him. "Wow. Looks like you got the wild side over here."

Levy landed on top of one of the rock pillars and made several movements with her hand. **"Solid Script: Bullet!"** The word bullet appeared and began to fire off energy like bullets at the guards closest to her.

Freed smiled at his comrades. "I am glad to see the two of you."

Evergreen smiled at the opposition in front of them. "Well, it's not like we can do much against a giant robot. This is the most we can do."

Freed looked up at the robot and made his decision. "I know Laxus doesn't need it but I can help fight against it."

The other Thunder Tribe members grinned at that. "Then go for it, man. We got it covered here."

Bickslow's dolls surrounded him. _"Covered, covered."_

Freed nodded at that. "Alright then." He made a few gestures with his fingers. **"Dark Écriture: Wings and Darkness!"** Several runes appeared on his body and transformed into a demon-like appearance. He flew up instantly to where the giant robot was. Once he was in front of it, a swirling vortex of darkness surrounded him. **"Darkness Breathe!"** Freed threw a dark tornado at the robot and damaged it. He wasn't done yet as Freed formed a sphere like bomb made by dark energy. **"Darkness Flare Bomb!"** Freed flew up close to the robot and slammed his attack directly at it. The result of the attack was another large explosion.

The constant attacks happening all over was beginning to irritate the young emperor. "That's enough!" The giant shoulder pads moved to the sides and numerous missiles were fired.

Lyon saw them all. "Incoming attack!" He put his hands together. **"Ice-Make: Eagle!"** He sent out countless of his ice eagles to intercept the missiles closest to him.

Rufus held his hand up. **"Memory-Make: Night of Falling Stars."** Countless large beams of light came out from his hand and struck many of the missiles over by his side.

Minerva used her magic to create space around the missiles near her to explode. Kagura raised her sword at the remaining ones. **"Gravity Change!"** The remaining missiles that were air born instantly crashed down onto the ground. With the airspace cleared out on her end, she began to draw out her sword. "When Archenemy is pulled out from its sheath, cataclysm shall appear." She jumped off her danger beast and was headed straight at one of the robot's shoulders. **"Strong Form!"** Kagura went straight through the shoulder and large explosion appeared while she went out the other way.

As she was falling, Minerva swept by with her danger beast below and she landed. Minerva chuckled at her. "Well done. That's one problem down."

Makoto noticed how bad the damage was. _"It's not working anymore. How can the supreme Imperial Arms be having this much trouble against a few people!?"_ He noticed where Kagura and Minerva were. "How dare you do something like that to the supreme Imperial Arms!?" He started to grab them.

 **"** **Grand Fall!"**

The robot's hand was suddenly pushed back by a random attack. Kagura and Minerva saw who it was and landed on top of the houses but didn't recognize him. "Any idea who that is?" Minerva asked.

Kagura could only come up with a skeptical answer. "An ally I suppose."

Everyone else noticed Wave's appearance as well. The young emperor was not pleased with his sight. "You! You dare attack me?! Your emperor?! Is this betrayal!"

Wave clenched his hands tightly. "It's not. I'm doing what a soldier of the Empire does! Protecting the people! Even if it means protecting them from you!"

Akame heard Wave's voice and turned to him wondering why he showed up now of all times. _"Why is Wave here?"_

Far off from the Capital, Kurome was praying for her lover. "Please be safe Wave."

Run placed his hand on her shoulder to provide comfort. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. After all, from what we've been seeing lately, it seems all of those attacks are taking a toll on that massive robot."

Makoto was outraged hearing that. "Those who attack the emperor are sentenced to death!" He proceeded to punch Wave from where he was standing. As the attack became closer, Wave jumped off the roof and headed straight at the giant mech. He summoned his own spear and attacked around the abdomen. It didn't do much damage, though. It was enough to send an alarm through Hibiki's Archive magic.

Wave pushed back from his attack away from the robot. To his surprise, the danger beast Lyon was riding on came by and he managed to land on it. "Well, that was a foolhardy move if I've ever seen one."

Wave looked over to him and the first thing he noticed was the insignia on Lyon's chest. "Hey, I recognize that symbol. Are you from Wendy's world?"

Hearing that caught Lyon's attention. "Just how many people did Wendy meet while being in here?"

The onslaught of attacks from all sides continued to strike the giant mech. It was becoming a bit too much for the young emperor. "That's enough from all of you!" The center of the chest opened once again preparing to fire."

"I don't think so!" Another slash attack suddenly came out of nowhere at the center it was enough to blow the whole thing.

Mine recognized the voice and looked up. "Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi was flying high up in the air looking down at the giant robot. "I won't let you hurt any others. The days of this Empire are over now!"

Makoto growled at the words. "How dare you say such a thing?! The Empire will continue living on!" The robot's mouth opened and several lasers were fired right at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi just flew head first at them and dodged them all with ease. "Not at the rate it's going. The only way for it to survive now is to take down everything that caused its suffering and start anew." He punched the center of the robot's forehead and the force of the blow was strong send the robot back a step. While all of this was going on, Tatsumi only had one thought. _"Mine…when all of this is over, I'll ask your hand for marriage."_

Makoto was able to regain balance and opened up the chest again. "You will pay for that!" The laser shot out once again.

 **"** **Eight Handed Mirror Shield!"** A giant mirror shield appeared in front of Tatsumi and absorb the laser attack. It was then sent back to the robot and was struck by its own attack.

Tatsumi instantly recognized the move and looked around to see Su in his awakened form. He chuckled. "Su!" In his happiness seeing Susanoo again, he realized something. _"The boss must've activated his trump card a second time."_

Far away from the where the battle was going on in another part of the city, Najenda smiled as she had confidence. _"I do hope this'll be the last time I'll use his trump card. Make me proud Susanoo."_

The human Imperial Arms smiled at Tatsumi. "Najenda sent me over to aid you. Let's end this together."

Gajeel noticed all the newcomers that arrived. "Man, this is becoming one big party here. Good thing there's enough robot for all of us."

Lily had to agree but still had one concerned thought. "You may be right but we're still having trouble bringing this monster down."

 _"_ _Can everyone hear me?"_

The other wizards heard Hibiki's voice. "What is it Hibiki?"

Wave was confused by this. "Who are you talking to?"

Hibiki just finished up his last results on the giant robot. "I believe I've found this robot's weakness."

 _"_ _About damn time! Tell us what it is already!"_ Gajeel demanded.

Hibiki looked at the screen. "Its weakness lies in the abdomen region. Attack that and it should go down."

Everyone smiled at that. This was the break they were looking for. Lyon nodded at the information. "Got it. Thanks, Hibiki."

Wave still didn't know what was going on. "Okay, what are you talking about?"

The ice wizard turned to him. "Basically this. Attack the abdomen of that thing is the only way of taking it down."

That was all Wave needed to know. "I got ya. So let's do this."

Gajeel and Lily flew over to where Tatsumi and Susanoo were. "Hey!" They looked over to him. "In case you didn't get the memo, attack that thing's abdomen! Let's take this bastard down for good." The two Night Raid members looked at each other nodded.

The plan was almost set. There was one more thing Hibiki needed to do. While the fighting down where he was at, he saw what Lubbock could with his Imperial Arms. _"Hello? Can you hear me?"_

Lubbock instantly stopped and looked around. "What the?"

 _"_ _I'm contacting you through my telepathy. Listen, I need your help on something. Can you use your teleport ability for what I need?"_

Lubbock nodded at the question. "Yeah, sure. Just depends what you need, though."

Hibiki smiled and made contact with two others. _"Sting, Rogue, it's me. I have something in plan for the both of you."_

The guild's and Night Raid's counterattack was about to begin. They just needed one more thing. "So how are we going to attack that thing and keep it from moving around?"

Yukino pulled out a key. "I might have the answer to that." She raised the key above her. **"Open, Gate of the Snake Charmer! Ophiuchus!"** A giant magic circle appeared above the giant robot. Out of it came a humongous snake-like creature descending upon it. "Now Ophiuchus, constrict around that giant robot to keep it from attacking and moving!" The giant snake did as it was told and began to wrap around the giant mech.

At this point, Makoto didn't know what was happening. "What is this?! Where did this giant snake danger beast come from?!" The giant snake held onto it the robot tightly and couldn't move even though the young emperor tried to. "I…I can't move!"

This became the perfect opportunity for them. They weren't going to allow wasting this chance. "Now attack everyone! Together!" Lyon put his hands together. **"Ice Make: Titan's Feet!"** He sent his hands out and a giant leg of ice appeared in front heading straight at the weak point.

Laxus gathered up electricity in his arm. **"Lighting Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"** He sent his attack at the weak spot as well.

Orga gathered his black electricity in his hands. **"Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!"** He unleashed his attack at the robot.

Minerva circled her arms around. **"Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora!"** She used her Territory magic to send the demon looking figurine close to the giant robot.

Rufus extended his fingers at the robot. **"Memory-Make: Colorful Slashing Attack Flames!"** He sent out a large wave of flames enhanced with lighting joining the other attacks.

All of them struck the robot's weak point at once and a colossal explosion happened. Makoto shrieked in pain once again as he felt how powerful the attacks were. Lyon held his hand out. "Second wave attack!"

This time it was the ones who could attack directly. Kagura, Freed, Tatsumi, Wave, and Susanoo all jumped at the weak spot. Wave was the first to attack. **"Grand Fall!"** He struck at the weak spot powerfully and jumped back to safety. Next was Tatsumi who slashed apart at the weak point with his polearm across.

After him was Kagura with her sword ready. **"Strong Form!"** She slashed downwards at the spot and destroyed the surrounding area. After that, Tatsumi was able to pick her up before she started to fall.

Freed was up next and created a large sphere of darkness energy. **"Darkness Flare Bomb!"** He slammed his attack onto the weak point which dealt massive damage and moved out quickly.

Lastly was Susanoo who summon his own weapon and began to attack the opposite direction Tatsumi started from. **"Celestial Sword of the Heavens!"** His attack cut deep into the weakness and went out.

Alarms were going off inside the robot and Makoto didn't know what to do. "This can't be! The supreme Imperial Arms is…"

 **"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ARTS!** **"** Everyone heard Gajeel's voice and looked up. He was up above heading right at the robot's weakness. Gajeel began to twist his legs and out of them transformed into a giant iron drill. **"KARMA DEMON: IRON SPIRAL!"** The drill hit the weak spot directly. Another explosion happened and cracks began to form all around. Gajeel jumped back and Lily caught him again. "This is what happens you play in the big leagues kid!"

The alarms inside blared all around. The young emperor dawned something terrible upon him. "No…the supreme Imperial Arms cannot be destroyed like this!"

Everything was going according to Hibiki's calculations. There was only one thing left. _"Are you two ready?"_

Far away from the battle, Sting and Rogue were preparing for their combination attack from a rooftop aimed straight at the robot. "Yeah, just about." Sting confirmed.

Lubbock sighed at the distance he had to go bringing the Twin Dragons to where they are now. "Man, this better be worth it." The two giant orbs pulsing behind them grew stronger with each second.

Makoto screamed in frustration. "No! I cannot be defeated! I am the emperor of this Empire!"

Sting and Rogue heard his words. "You may be the emperor but your mind and soul are clouded by the shadows of lies."

"And you will be shown the light of truth!"

The two orbs suddenly disappeared and then reformed into smaller orbs that merged together. Sting and Rogue both extended each of their hands together. **"HOLY SHADOW DRAGON'S FLASH FANG!"** Out of the combined orbs was a massively powerful attack of light and shadow that traveled over to where the giant mech was. The attack went straight through the mech's weak point and was completely destroyed. As a result, smaller explosions occurred everywhere else throughout the supreme Imperial Arms.

Inside the giant mech, Makoto felt the explosions happening inside. Fear strongly took over him. "No…no…no!" All of the explosions traveled up until they reached the head and it was fully blown off by one last one large explosion. After that, the mech stopped functioning and was only held up by Ophiuchus. There were a few moments of silence before everyone cheered in victory.

Honest who saw the whole thing was at a loss for words. "No…how is that possible!? The supreme Imperial Arms destroyed?!" He looked around for a bit and only had one option yet. "Well, now that it's come to this…" The Prime Minister quickly fled the scene.

While everyone else was cheering, Leone's ear perked up and caught her attention. _"Oh no, you don't."_ She tapped Cosmos' shoulder to gain her attention. The other woman turned to her. "We got some unfinished business to take care of."

Up above on one of the danger beasts, Yukino held up her key. "Ophiuchus, let that down gently!" The giant snake did as it was told and let down the giant mech slowly so it wouldn't crash and destroy anything. As it set it down, the snake unwrapped and removed itself from the mech. Yukino smiled at her spirit. "Thank you, Ophiuchus!" Her key glowed and the giant snake vanished.

Those who saw the downfall of the giant mech cheered. Many of them from the soldiers of the Revolutionary Army. Even Najenda was ecstatic that the current threat was now dealt with. _"At this point, I suppose only three remain now."_

Those who were in sky battling the mech came back to down to regroup and rejoiced their victory. Everyone congratulated each other for the hard-won victory. The Night Raid group was happy to see each other again. Even Wave was happy to see them again. There were a few questions, though. One of them Akame wanted to ask. "Thank you for helping us but why are you here and what happened to Kurome?"

Wave held up his hand. "Kurome is alright. Run is looking after her. As for why I came here, I couldn't stand by while that monster robot was going around destroying the city. As I've said before, I'm a soldier of the Empire and one of the duties is to protect the people." Akame smiled at the answer. At this point, she was glad that Wave did show up.

Mine had a similar question. "That reminds me Tatsumi, why are you here? I thought you were on the front lines with the boss?"

Tatsumi who was now out of his Incursio armor chuckled nervously. "I was but then Esdeath pulled out this weird move where she froze everything in place except me. I took the opportunity and attacked her. Next thing I knew, I was fighting her."

Mine was astounded that Esdeath could pull off such a feat but Tatsumi was able to do something about it. However, his explanation led to another question. "So if you were fighting Esdeath from before, how did you end up here?" Mine asked.

That part worried Tatsumi. "It's weird. She just left during our battle. I tried to find her but couldn't. That's when I decided to come over here to help."

Hearing that Esdeath ran from a fight seemed unusual for someone like her. There was also something else that was troubling. "Hold on. Akame, you're supposed to be the one to kill Esdeath. How are you going to do that if we don't know where she is now?" Chelsea wondered.

Akame put some thought into that. "Well, we all know Esdeath isn't the type to retreat. Something important must've attracted her attention from her fight against Tatsumi. The question is what?" Akame quickly realized the answer and gasped. "Oh no."

From another part of the Capital, Chelia, Wendy, and Carla were laughing that the giant robot was finally down for good. Wendy was overjoyed. "They did it! They really did it!"

Carla had a confident smile. "Of course, they did. There was no doubt about it."

Chelia breathed a sigh of relief. "So I guess this is almost over now huh?"

"No…it's not." All three girls gasped and turned to see Beatrice barely walking over to them being very heavily damaged.

Wendy was becoming tired of this. "You're still standing? Haven't you had enough?!"

Carla glared at the demon. "Quite the stubborn one you are."

Chelia was ready for the next fight. "You want to go another round like last time?"

Beatrice was breathing heavily in pain. "I'm not done yet. I refuse to go down by the likes of you. I will….I will have my reveg-" A sword suddenly came out from the top of her chest and Beatrice coughed out blood. Wendy and the other girls were horrified by the sight. Beatrice groaned in pain as she slowly turned her head around and gasped. "Y-You…"

Esdeath smiled at the demon. "Do you mind if I cut into this?"

 **Preview**

In a surprise twist, Esdeath had appeared out of nowhere and stabbed Beatrice from behind. If that wasn't bad enough, she began to go after Chelia. No. I won't let you hurt her Esdeath! Next time on the Dragon of Night Raid: The Dragon's Awaking. This ends now!


	60. The Dragon's Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Sixty: The Dragon's Awakening

Wendy could only stare in horror at what she just saw. Esdeath ran her sword right through a weakened Beatrice. Chelia and Carla had no words to say as they were in the same state as the young dragon slayer. Beatrice groaned in terrible pain as she glared at the general. "Esdeath…you…you bitch…"

Esdeath chuckled at the situation at hand. "Well, I did say to myself that I was going to run my sword through your back. I always keep my word." She thrust her sword deeper into Beatrice. "You have some nerve trying to take what belongs to me demon. I'd say you've been more than a thorn in my side long enough. First, there were five and now there will be none. Enjoy your last moments of life." Ice slowly formed through Beatrice's body and overtaking it.

Beatrice looked at the sky while reaching her hand to it. "No…it can't end like this for me." The ice started to cover most of her body. "I still have to get my revenge for my guild…for my king." The ice reached her head and started to envelop it. "Lord…Zeref…" The ice completely froze Beatrice over.

Esdeath just narrowed her eyes and instantly shattered Beatrice's iced over body into pieces. Like with her bracelet before, Wendy could only see the remaining pieces of her enemy drop slowly to the ground. The general kicked some of the pieces away from her. "Good riddance. I feel so much better now that she's out of the way." She looked in front at the young dragon slayer. "Now it's just us."

Wendy gritted her teeth hard and clenched her hands tightly. "Why? Why did you do that to her?! She was already weakened from before!"

The general narrowed her eyes at the younger girl. "It's called the perfect opportunity. Now that demon is out of the way, there's nothing stopping me from having you Wendy. In case you've forgotten, I'm still the one in charge of executing you."

Carla couldn't take her eyes from Esdeath. "Do you know this woman Wendy?"

Esdeath chuckled at the question. "Why yes, she does. You can say that we're lovers."

"Lovers!" Carla and Chelia shouted at once. The god slayer knew that there was no way Wendy would be involved with a woman like Esdeath.

Wendy thought so the same as she growled at the words. "We were never lovers in the first place! You kidnap me, forced yourself onto me, tried to kill me, and the one thing I'll never forgive you for doing, destroying the bracelet I treasured the most!"

Hearing that caught Chelia's attention. "She was the one that destroyed your bracelet?"

The young dragon slayer nodded at the question. "Yes. She couldn't handle the fact if Esdeath couldn't have me, no one would."

Already Carla was disgusted by this. "How can someone do such a terrible thing?"

Wendy had the answer to that. "Easily for her. Killing others is second nature to Esdeath." There was something else she had to say. "What are you even doing here in the first place Esdeath? Can't you see the Empire lost? Your army is gone, the Jaegers are gone, and that giant robot has been beaten. What else do you need to realize that?"

While the general was a bit flatter hearing that, she just smiled. "Do you think I care about any of that? True it was shocking to see the once great supreme Imperial Arms fall but it'll take more than that to scare me off." Esdeath licked her lips. "I'd rather prefer it this way. Me alone against an entire army. What more could I ask for? I'll enjoy the battles for as long as they rage on."

Carla just couldn't believe what the general just said. _"This woman is mad. Also, I'm having a very bad feeling about her as well."_

While looking at the group of girls, she noticed one little detail about Chelia. She saw that the other young girl was wearing a bracelet similar to Wendy's with the initials W.M on them. It finally clicked to her. "I see. So you're the girl who gave Wendy that bracelet in the first place. That must mean you must be the one."

Chelia already had a bad feeling. "Yeah, I'm the one that gave her that bracelet and I won't forgive you for destroying the gift I gave to Wendy!"

That was all Esdeath needed to hear. Wendy recognized the look in her eyes and pushed Chelia back and turned to her. "Chelia run!" In the next instant, the young dragon slayer was frozen in a large prison of ice by Esdeath who was in front of the icy prison.

The two other girls couldn't believe what just happened in front of them. "Wendy!"

Esdeath chuckled at what she had done. "There we go."

Carla glared at the general. "What did you do to her?!"

The general smiled at the question. "Oh, this? I merely froze her alive. Don't worry though as she is still conscious and can see what will happen. I want her to suffer for a little longer while I take care of the one person she cares the most."

Chelia didn't care what she heard. All she knew was the woman in front had some sort of grudge against her. "Carla…get out of here while you still can."

The exceed turned to her in surprise. "You can't be serious!?"

The god slayer nodded in confirmation. "I am. She's only after me for some reason. Go to the others and see you can get some help. I'll fight her off myself so you can escape."

Carla didn't like the idea but had no choice. There wasn't much she could do. The exceed nodded. "Alright then. Just be careful and if you can, free Wendy from that ice block. You'll have a better chance that way." She sprouted her wings and took up into the air.

Esdeath had to admit she was rather impressed seeing such a thing. _"So Wendy's world has a flying catgirl. It must be something else compared to ours."_ She looked at the god slayer in front. _"But now I have the one person I want to kill all to myself."_ The general chuckled. "It doesn't matter if she does get away from here. Once I'm done with you, I'll go after your little friend. I actually find this scenario kinda funny since it's exactly the same one when I first fought Wendy. However, this fight will end differently!"

Wind gathered around Chelia. "I won't let you hurt Wendy!"

The general gave a mad grin at the younger girl. "You should be more concerned about yourself!" Countless icicles formed around her. **"Weiss Schenbal!"** All of them were sent at once to the god slayer.

Chelia jumped back and gathered a spiral of black wind inside her palm. **"Sky God's Boreas!"** She sent a black whirlwind at the opposing attack and scattered the icicles everywhere else.

Esdeath managed to avoid several of them and smiled. "I learned last time how powerful you beings from the other world are! I won't make the same mistake twice!" She raised her hand above. **"Hagel Sprung!"** A giant sphere of ice formed on top of the god slayer and started to fall on top of Chelia.

She looked up and took a deep breath. **"Sky God's Bellow!"** She let out her breath attack at the ice sphere and it was instantly destroyed.

Esdeath noticed something interesting about the young girl's attacks. "Black wind huh? I can see why you two would complement each other. That gives me all the more reason to kill you!" She pointed her finger up and more of the icicles formed above pointing down at the god slayer.

They quickly descended onto her. Chelia gathered black wind around her. **"Sky God's Dance!"** She circled her arms around her black wind came out spiraling at the other attack. Like the one before, the icicles blew out everywhere.

However, Esdeath saw this as a chance and rushed over to the younger girl with her sword ready. Chelia noticed a bit too late and tried to jump away but Esdeath managed to cut the god slayer on the arm with her sword. Chelia jumped back to gain some distance between the two while holding her injury with her other hand. However, she removed it and the wound instantly healed. Seeing that made Esdeath interested. "So you have the power to heal yourself?" She chuckled happily at the fact. "Well, I guess I can always capture and torture you to see how long you can survive my methods with that power."

Already Chelia could tell that would be very bad if that happened. She looked past the general to see Wendy still frozen solid. _"Hold on Wendy. I'll save you."_

Esdeath placed her hand on the ground and massive ice spikes emerged heading right at the god slayer. Chelia jumped up to avoid the attack but the general jumped to her and delivered a strong swift kick to her and sent the god slayer back down to the ground. She then spread her arms apart. **"Weiss Schenbal!"** The numerous icicles appeared again and were hurled toward Chelia. She didn't have time for a counterattack and tried her best to avoid the attack. Esdeath wasn't finished yet. She raised her hand again. **"Hagel Sprung!"** The general formed another large sphere of ice above Chelia and started to drop.

The god slayer jumped to the side to avoid the attack. However, that just left her open for another attack from Esdeath who rushed at her again with her sword ready. She wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice. Black wind gathered around her again and spread her arms. **"Sky God's Dance!"** The black whirlwind managed to hit the general and stave her back a bit. Chelia was panting a bit from how the fight was going. _"She's really serious about killing me."_

Esdeath was enjoying this more than she should. "I'm impressed how long you've lasted against me. However, I'm through with this little game now. Time to wrap this up now!" She slammed her hand onto the ground again and a giant pillar of ice erupted from where Chelia was standing and was launched into the air. Esdeath jumped to where she was and kicked her straight down back at the ice pillar and crashed through it to the ground. Chelia groaned in pain from the attack and opened her eyes. When she did, the god slayer saw Esdeath standing over her with her hand in front while smiling. "Well, this has been fun but now I believe now's the time to end this. Hope you enjoyed your visit to the Capital."

While all of this was going on, Wendy could see the battling unfolding in front of her but couldn't move because she had weakened from her previous fight with Beatrice and couldn't break out of the prison. All she could do was see the very girl she loved about to be killed in front of her. _"No…Chelia…"_ Her heart beat began to quicken as memories flooded her mind with everything they've done together. Every moment, every smile, the time they spent together, it proved to be a bit too much for her. Thoughts raced through her mind. _"She's going to kill Chelia. She's going to kill her and I won't be able to do anything about it."_ Wendy's heartbeat quickened faster until it stopped and her pupils shrank. _"NO! I WON'T LET HER!"_ Her eyes suddenly turned pink.

Just as Esdeath was about to deal the final blow, she and Chelia felt the ground quake. The general looked around to see what was causing it. "What's happening?" She heard several cracks and turned to where Wendy was frozen. The source of the shaking was coming from her and more cracks appeared. Esdeath widened her eyes in surprise. "What?" The shaking grew stronger as cracks appeared all around. It quickly dawned to Esdeath as to what she was seeing. "No that's impossible!" The entire ice prison completely shattered and strong powerful gusts of wind started to blow out everywhere. Out of it was Wendy walking toward Esdeath looking completely different and pissed. Esdeath still didn't understand what was happening. "How is this possible?! How did she break out of my ice prison!?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With one more stomp forward, the ground beneath the young dragon was destroyed as she let out a powerful roar similar to that of a dragon's.

The roar was heard throughout the Capital and both people and soldiers looked up to the sky. "What was that?" The Extase user wondered.

"It kinda sounded like a dragon but how is there one here in the Capital?" The Belvaac user guessed.

Even Najenda noticed it. _"A dragon's roar? Where did that come from?"_

Carla stopped flying and looked over to where Chelia was. A familiar feeling swept over her. _"This feeling…."_ She quickly realized what this feeling was and smiled. _"She finally did it. Wendy has attained Dragon Force once again."_

Chelia couldn't take her eyes off of her friend's sudden transformation. It was almost mystical to her. _"So this is Dragon Force. The highest power a dragon slayer can attain where a dragon slayer gains the power of a dragon and the power to defeat one too."_

While Chelia was in awe of what she was seeing, Esdeath was experiencing a completely different feeling. Seeing it reminded her the time where Wendy first transformed in their first fight. _"What is this? She's changed her appearance again. This one is different than the last."_

Wendy who was glaring angrily at what she saw. There was only one thing on her mind now. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" She instantly launched herself at the general and grabbed her face with her hand. Esdeath instantly felt how powerful the grab was as the young dragon sent her and herself away from Chelia.

Chelia managed to stand up and look to where her friend was going and smiled. "Get her Wendy!"

The two destroyed any building that was in the way with Esdeath taking the full brunt of the damage. Once they broke through another building that led to a large street, Wendy threw the general to the ground. Esdeath skidded through the street while losing her hat in the process but barely managed to regain her balance. She didn't know why but the general instantly felt threatened by the young dragon. She slammed both hands onto the ground and massive spikes of ice quickly emerged out of the ground headed toward Wendy. The young dragon pulled back her arm as wind surrounded it. **"SKY DRAGON'S…"** She jumped right at the barrage of ice spike with her hand forward and completely destroyed them all with ease all while heading straight toward Esdeath. Once the young dragon reached the general, her attack stuck Esdeath. **"CRUSHING FANG!"** She didn't let up from there. The wind furiously surrounded her body. **"SKY DRAGON'S CLAW! WING ATTACK! SOAR CHARGE! GUSTING ELBOW!"** One attack after another, she managed to deliver a powerful attack one after the other.

Esdeath groaned in how much pain her body was in from each powerful attack. _"My body…it can't take much more of this."_

The wind surrounded Wendy's hands. "YOU'RE FINISHED…ESDEATH!" She started to punch rapidly at the general and juggled her in the air. "SHEELE! BULAT! TATSUMI! AKAME! MINE! LUBBOCK! LEONE! CHELSEA! SUSANOO! NAJENDA!" She delivered one more blow to Esdeath's stomach and she gasped out in pain while the ground underneath was destroyed. "AND CHELIA!" The last attack launched Esdeath away. Wendy yelled some more and began attacking again by sending powerful currents of the wind at the general with one hand. "THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO US!" She sent another barrage of wind attacks with her other hand. "AND THIS IS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE YOU MURDERED!"

The attacks sent Esdeath crashing into a building. The general had never felt her body be in so much pain before. She couldn't even move. One thought crossed her mind. _"What the hell is she?"_ Her answer was when she took a closer look at the young dragon. For some odd reason, she saw not the young girl before her. Wendy slowly started to change in front of her until she was replaced by a large white dragon with feathers. As Wendy let out another powerful roar, the dragon did the same straight at the general. Esdeath couldn't believe what she was seeing before her with her own eyes. _"It can't be. She has the aura of a dragon?!"_

The dragon in front was Wendy's foster mother Grandeeney who always looked after her child even in a different world. She bared her fangs at Esdeath while glaring at her angrily. _"Stay away from my daughter!"_

Esdeath couldn't tell but she could've sworn she heard the dragon speak. _"D-Daughter?"_ For once in Esdeath's life, She knew what fear felt like.

Wendy roared as she spread her arms out and a large powerful whirlwind surrounded her and Esdeath. **"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART!"** The young dragon moved her arms counter-clockwise and the wind around them contracted inward to form one massively large powerful attack. **"SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL!"** The attack headed straight at Esdeath and she couldn't move at all to avoid it. The attack struck Esdeath head on and destroyed everything else behind all the way to the Imperial wall where that too was stuck.

Esdeath couldn't hear nor feel anything. It was like there was a sense of something else she had never felt before. The general suddenly remembered something of what she said before. _"There is no human who is my equal."_ Esdeath just smiled and laughed. "So in the end, it wasn't a human who's gotten the better of me but a dragon instead. Well done…Wendy." Her body was completely enveloped by the attack and it completely vanished without a trace. Once the attack subsided, there was no sign of the Empire's strongest anywhere.

Wendy breathed heavily as she returned to her normal state. What lay before her was a large path of destruction she had created. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally…it's all over now." Suddenly she felt a powerful urge from her stomach and threw up blood. Wendy was breathing heavily as she threw up more blood. Her eyesight was failing as she fell forward on top of her own blood. _"I…used up…most of my magic…with that….attack."_ Even with her failing eyesight, she saw that the sun was setting upon the Capital. The young dragon slayer was exhausted and couldn't move. Her body was in pain and even breathing was painful for her. She coughed out a bit more blood. Her breathing became weaker as her heartbeat as well. A strange feeling came over her. _"Am I…dying?"_ Wendy's eyes started to become heavy and began to close them. As she did, the young dragon slayer's life flashed in her mind. From when she first met her mother Grandeeney to meeting Jellal to meeting Carla the first time, to joining Fairy Tail and the all the adventures she had with them, to joining Lamia Scale and most of all, meeting Chelia. Wendy knew her end was near. _"I'm…sorry everyone. It doesn't…look like I'll be able to…see all of you again."_

When Wendy fully closed her eyes, she heard one last thing before darkness took her over. "WENDY!"

 **B**

A secret door opened in a passageway and Honest went through it. He couldn't believe how everything went and now he was on his own. "At times like these, it's best to retreat. I'm sure I'll be long gone before anyone notices." He took a few steps forward when suddenly the wall ahead was destroyed. He was taken by surprise seeing it. "Now what's happening?!"

Leone came out of the hole with her arms crossed under her breasts. "Think you can get away now did ya? Sorry but this is the end for you now." The Prime Minster felt fear going through his body. "And just for extra insurance." She snapped her fingers and several vines came out of the ground and wrapped around him tightly.

He struggled to break free. "W-What is this!?"

Cosmos walked out of the hole now. "Oh my. It seems my lovely plants have found their prey."

Leone started to walk over to the Minister. "This is just in case you pull off something really freaking cheap. Now then…" She cracked her knuckles.

The Prime Minster desperately tried to break free. "No. Stay away!"

"You had this coming for a long time old man. Time for you to pay your dues!" She pulled back her arm.

Honest was screaming at this point. "Please no!" Leone punched him straight in his head and it separated from his body. The head even splattered against the wall behind. All that was left of the Prime Minister was his decapitated body.

Leone breathed deeply to make the feeling last. "That felt good. Bastard deserved it. Have a nice trip to hell."

Cosmos walked up to the other girl. "So that's it? Everything is over now?"

The blonde turned to her. "Almost. Let's head back to the others and see where we are now. If all of our targets are dead then yeah, everything is over."

Cosmos crossed her arms now. "If you say so. In the meantime, I suppose I can make some lovely fertilizer with the body."

Leone scoffed at that. "Don't even bother. That's too good for him. He's better off being plant food."

Cosmos didn't have any objections to that. "That's fine too."

Leone smiled at her as she couldn't believe that all of this was nearly over. "Alright let's head back and tell them the news. I'm also wondering how Wendy is doing."

 **B**

The wind blew through Wendy's body as she didn't move and her bangs covered her eyes. "I hope she's okay."

 **Tartaros: Eliminated**

 **Jaegers: Eliminated**

 **Night Raid Members: Eight**


	61. The Dragon's Miracle

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Sixty One: The Dragon's Miracle

Darkness. It was all Wendy could sense all around her. Her eyes were closed and couldn't open them. _"Where am I? The last thing I remember is fighting against Esdeath and saving Chelia. Is this what…life after death is like? Am I…dead?"_ Out of the darkness, Wendy started to hear various familiar voices. _"Whose voices are those?"_

She listened carefully to what the voices were saying. _"_ _Wake up! Come on wake up!"_

 _"_ _Is she alright?"_

 _"_ _What's wrong with her?"_

 _"_ _I'm not feeling a pulse from her."_

 _"_ _No…she can't be."_

 _"_ _Damn it! Don't you have something to save her!?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry. There isn't much we can do for her now."_

 _"_ _This isn't how this was supposed to go for her!"_

The voices Wendy heard sounded panicked and worried. While they did sound familiar to her, she couldn't place them. _"Who are they? I feel like I know these voices."_ Wendy suddenly heard something different. She recognized the sounds. _"Is someone crying?"_

 _"_ _Wendy…"_ This voice rang a very strong bell to the young dragon slayer. _"Wendy, I don't want to lose you again. Not after all that I had to go through trying to rescue you. You can't be…you can't be…please…I want you to be with me. I…I…."_

Wendy couldn't place it but she felt rather sad for this voice. She couldn't help but feel something familiar for this voice specifically. _"Why do I…feel this way for this voice?"_ Suddenly the young dragon slayer felt something else entirely. It enveloped her entire body quickly. _"What is this? I feel something…warm. It's spreading throughout my body. I…why do I like this all of a sudden?"_

Just as it came quickly, the warmth she felt left just as fast. _"Please come back to us. Come back to me…Wendy."_

The young dragon slayer was tempted to follow the voice to where it was coming from. She heard something else entirely. It was rhythmic like to her. _"Is that…my heart? Is that my heartbeat?"_ The warmth returned stronger than ever. Her eyes struggled to open. _"She's calling my name. She's calling out to me. Everyone is…waiting for me…"_ Wendy opened up her eyes and a bright light blinded them.

Out of the darkness, Wendy saw an unfamiliar ceiling and noticed she was lying on a bed. She groaned as the young dragon slayer sat up while placing her hand on her face. Wendy suddenly remembered what happened to her before. _"How am I…I remember throwing up my own blood. I remember my body giving up on me. I remember I was dying. So how am I still…?"_ She looked to the side and gasped quickly at who she saw. Chelia laying her head on the side of the bed asleep. From the streaks coming from her eyes, it looked like she was crying from before. "Chelia?"

The other girl's eyes began to stir and slowly open as she heard a voice. She lifted her head to see Wendy looking at her. Chelia quietly gasped at what she was seeing. "W-Wendy?"

The young dragon slayer nodded her head slowly. "Y-Yeah. How am I still-"

"WENDY!" Chelia suddenly threw herself at the other slayer girl and hugged her while crying. "I'm so happy you're okay. I thought I lost you again for good this time. You barely had no pulse at all, there was blood, you weren't moving, I…I was so scared that you…that you…" She couldn't finish the sentence and continued to cry.

Wendy kinda felt bad she made the girl she loved so worried and returned the hug. She could figure out later how she was able to make a recovery so close to death. In fact, Wendy should've been dead since she used up most of her magic. "I'm sorry to have worried you so much Chelia. I'm here now." The god slayer continued to cry into her shoulder.

While the two girls were having a touching moment, they suddenly heard noises coming from the other side of the door. "Just hold on for a second!"

"Get out of my way cat!" The door was busted down with Carla lying on it semi-unconscious. Over the door, Leone gasped at what she saw. "Wendy?"

The younger girl really didn't know what to make of the current situation. "Leo-"

"Wendy!" The blonde instantly went over to the young dragon slayer and grabbed her away from Chelia. She hugged Wendy tightly as her head was smashed in between Leone's breasts. "Oh thank god you're okay! I was so damn worried that you were dead!" Her response was Wendy screaming into her breasts while flailing her arms out.

She was suddenly pulled out and was thankful to breathe air again but again her face was pushed into another pair of breasts as Cosmos hugged her just as tightly. "Oh, my love! You're alright! You're alive!" Again Wendy's screaming was muffled.

The young dragon slayer was taken again and her face was buried in Kagura's breasts this time as she held her protectively. "That's enough! Don't you see what you're doing to her!? She just came back to us!" Ironic she said that since Kagura was doing the exact same thing as the previous two girls.

Wendy was taken yet again from Kagura and thankfully wasn't shoved into Chelsea's breasts. Well, hers wasn't as big as the other three. "You're one to talk! Come on give her some space!" All four girls were glaring at each other.

Leone then smiled. "Well, aren't you a lucky one Wendy. You have four cute girls fighting over you."

The younger girl blushed at that comment as did Kagura. She wasn't used to being called cute by others. Especially by other girls. That still didn't clear up Wendy's confusion. "Wait what!? What's going on here!?"

"That's enough!" Every girl in the room turned to Carla who looked rather unpleasant. "Honestly, all of you act your age!" That was enough for Chelsea to let go of the younger girl. When she did, Carla smiled as well and rushed over to her friend to give her a hug. "Still, I'm so glad you're alive Wendy. I worried so much about you."

Wendy really didn't know how to react to all of this. All she could do was break the hug and look at everyone. "I'm…happy to see all of you too." She turned to Kagura. "Especially you. I didn't know you were here with the others Kagura."

The older girl smiled at her. "Well, of course. I would go through anything to save my little sister."

The room was silent for a few seconds until Leone and Chelsea screamed. "Little sister!?"

Wendy giggled nervously at that. "Oh right. You see a while back in Earthland, Kagura and I did a mission together. We really hit off since we got to know each other better. After that, I kinda gladly accepted to be her younger sister since she always wanted one. I kinda wanted to a big sister as well."

Leone giggled sheepishly at what she heard. _"Big sister huh? Well, at least she isn't another love interest."_

The young dragon slayer wanted to get back to the topic at hand. "Anyway, what happened to me? The last thing going through my mind was that I was…dying. I thought was going to die."

The girls looked a bit away from her. "That's the thing. You were…kinda dead. Chelia here said you were almost out of your magic. You had no pulse at all. Everyone thought you were dead."

Chelsea nodded in agreement. "By all means, you should be dead not that I'm happy to see you still alive. We just don't know how. How are you feeling by the way?"

Wendy looked at herself. "I feel fine. I don't feel any of the effects of the disease."

Cosmos had a thought. "Well, the rest of us were outside of the room while she stayed inside. That girl must've done something to revive you." She pointed to the god slayer.

The young dragon slayer turned to Chelia who was oddly enough blushing. Leone wrapped her arm around Wendy. "Aw, who cares about the small details!? Wendy's back and-" She gasped at the current situation. "Oh crap! We got to tell the others!" Leone grabbed the younger girl's arm. "Come on we got to tell them and fast!" And she ran out with Wendy being dragged behind her.

Carla ran after the blonde. "Just hold on for just a second!"

Chelsea groaned as she ran as well. "Oh man."

Cosmos giggled at what was happening and ran too. "Well, this'll be fun yet."

Kagura had to agree but ran for another reason. "You better not hurt her!"

Now it was only Chelia left who was still blushing. She shook her head and smacked her cheeks. _"Now's not the time to think about that. Wendy is here with us again and that's all that matters. When the time is right, I'll tell her."_ She left the room as well.

 **B**

Fireworks were exploding in the sky and whole Capital was celebrating the victory of the Revolutionary Army. The nightmare the people were forced to live for so long was finally over. The soldiers were drinking and eating merrily in a large open area near the destroyed palace. However, not everyone was celebrating. In one part of the field, Night Raid couldn't share the festivities. All of them had a sense of defeat since as far as they know, lost one of their members. Tatsumi was the first to speak. "This just isn't right. After everything we've been through, the crap we had to put up to get this far, Wendy…"

Lubbock put his hand on Tatsumi's shoulder. "I know dude. I feel like this isn't fair to her as well."

Najenda blew out a puff of smoke. "Wendy was…an invaluable member of the team. Without her, I believe none of us would be here now."

Susanoo nodded in agreement. "It may be our victory but it came with a cost."

Akame felt the same way. "I just can't believe she's gone. Even after everything she's done for us." Kurome who was there right now with the group along with Run and Wave couldn't help but feel bad about all of this.

Wave just tightened up his hand. "This just doesn't seem right."

Run had to agree with him. He felt bad that another child he knew had lost her life. "It is regrettable."

Mine looked over at another place where the guild wizards were. "How do you think they feel? They went through who knows what hell trying to save Wendy only for her to be…" She couldn't bear to finish her sentence.

Over to the wizard guilds, they had a heavier feeling hanging over them. Gajeel didn't like it one bit. "Well, this completely blows. We went through an army and a giant ass robot for what?"

Levy looked at him sadly. "Gajeel…"

Lyon gritted his teeth in frustration. "Damn it! After everything we went through. How are we supposed to face the rest of the guild like this now?"

Shelly was worried about her cousin during all of this. "Especially Chelia. I can't imagine what she's going through now." Ren put his hand on his fiancée's shoulder.

Sting and Rogue shared the same feeling. "Just damn it. We should've tried harder. We should've saved her before she…" Sting placed his hand on his face.

Ichiya lowered his head. "The perfume of loss is heavy all around us." Everyone felt responsible for what happened to one of their own.

While they were busy blaming themselves for Wendy's death, the four dragon slayers present suddenly noticed something. "What the?" Laxus noticed some familiar scents and one of them made his eyes widened. "No way…"

Soon everyone else turned to where they were looking at. Out of one of the houses, Leone busted down another door. Judging by the look on her face, it seemed she had something important to announce. She took in a deep breathe. "Hey everyone!" All of the soldiers looked over to her and Leone smiled. "Check out who's back from the dead!" She held up Wendy who seemed to be unconscious. The blonde quickly realized that. "Wendy? Oh crap!" She started to shake the younger girl. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you're out!? Wake up wake up!"

Apparently, it was enough for Wendy to snap out of it. "Leone stop! I'm awake! Quit shaking me already!" The older girl did just that and set her down. The young dragon slayer turned around and was surprised that a huge party was going on. She raised her hand nervously. "Uh…hi ther-"

"Wendy!" Akame and the others started to rush over to her as they were beyond overjoyed seeing her alive and well.

"WENDY!" They were suddenly passed by the wizards who left them in the dust and reached to her first. The young dragon slayer was taken a bit back by their sudden approach to her.

"Holy crap you're alive!"

"I'm so happy!"

"Why the hell did you worry us like that!?"

"We thought you were gone for good!"

"I'm so glad to see you again!"

Wendy may have been a bit overwhelmed but she was very happy seeing so many familiar faces. Especially a few certain ones. Laxus walked up to her and smiled at the younger dragon slayer. It was there that Wendy felt a hitch in her breath. "Laxus…"

Laxus just smiled at her and placed his hand on Wendy's head. "Nice to see you again kid."

Freed and the other members of the Thunder Legion walked up to her smiling as well. "Hey there Wendy. Long time no see." Bickslow greeted first.

"It's good finally see you again. I see you've grown a bit since we last saw each other." Freed spoke next.

Evergreen giggled at the younger girl. "You have no idea how much you worried us. Shame on you."

All Wendy could do was stare at the four former members of her previous guild. "Freed. Evergreen. Bickslow…" She just ran up to Laxus and gave him a loving hug. "I'm so happy seeing all of you again." The young dragon slayer began to cry.

The young felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Levy and Lily smiling at her too. "It's nice to see you again Wendy."

Lily nodded at the younger girl. "We apologize if we took a bit in coming here but we're all here now." He turned Gajeel. "Are you not going to join in Gajeel?"

The iron dragon slayer just scoffed. "As if. I ain't doing any of that."

"Gajeel…" He faced in front to see the younger dragon slayer and she hugged him. "I'm happy to see you too."

Already he felt uncomfortable by this. Everyone else was just giggling and smiling at the scene before them. Gajeel groaned. "Yeah yeah nice to see you too kid. Can you lay off the hug now?"

Wendy giggled and did just that. Now she had a question of her own. "So, what's going on here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She turned to Najenda and the other members of Night Raid who were smiling at her. "We won Wendy. Thanks to your guild allies, we had such an advantage over the Empire army. Not only that but the one who managed to finally end the biggest threat of the Empire, Esdeath was you."

The younger girl blinked a few times in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Mine just sighed. "She means you're the one who killed Esdeath even though that was supposed to be Akame's job. Still, she's gone now so that doesn't matter."

Wendy couldn't believe what she heard. "I…killed Esdeath?"

Lubbock nodded at her question. "Yeah. When we all saw that freaking huge attack of yours, all of us came to the scene. We were surprised how much damage there was and there was no sign of Esdeath anywhere. Then again it was probably impossible for her to survive an attack like that. We even searched the area to see if she was still around just to make sure but found nothing. So we came to our conclusion that you were the one that did her in."

It took a bit for the young dragon slayer to take in all of that. To be honest, she was in the heat of the moment when Wendy did her attack and wanted to protect Chelia. She didn't expect to kill Esdeath. For the first time, Wendy had actually killed another person. Even if that person was Esdeath. "I…I…actually…"

"Wendy…" She turned to Akame who was giving her a rather stern look. "I know you're not used to taking a life but Esdeath was a threat to all of us. Killing her was necessary for all of us to start the Empire anew. I hope you understand." The younger girl hated to admit it but she was right. It was something Wendy would have to carry with her from now on. Akame turned to Jura and Gajeel. "You won't try her for murder right?"

Jura crossed his arms. "As far as I know, this only happened in your world. Such a thing won't count in ours."

Gajeel scoffed. "What the old guy said. This isn't our world so we have no say in it."

Even with all of that said, Wendy was still unsure about what she did. "But I…I…"

Mine just sighed. "Oh get over it!" The younger girl turned to her. "You killed Esdeath. That's it. Just deal with it and move on. Just be glad you took out the biggest threat to us all. You basically helped in reforming the Empire. Just take that alright?" The iron dragon slayer laughed at her words as he had to agree with her.

Wendy took Mine's word to heart and sighed. "I understand. I'll take responsibility." Najenda and others were glad to hear that. It may have been her first kill but it was an extremely important one. Now there was one more thing that the young dragon slayer was incredibly worried. "But what about all of you?" She turned to the other wizards. "You're in this world with me now. We're all stuck together."

"Wendy…" The young dragon slayer saw Chelia walking up to her and held her hand. The small action made Wendy blush a bit. "You don't have to worry about that because we already have a way back to our world. We can all return back to Earthland together."

That was by far the best kind of news Wendy had heard. She could finally return home to Earthland with all of her friends. Najenda smiled at that and decided on something. She turned to the soldiers. "Everyone listen up! As all of you know, we have won our battle against the Empire and will start over to make it a great nation once again! However, as all of you have heard, our comrade Wendy who was the one responsible for putting an end to the greatest terror the Empire had, Esdeath will be returning to her world along with the wizard guilds that have helped us in this war. Not only this party will be our celebration of our victory over the Empire, it will also be a going away celebration in honor for Wendy! What do you say!?" Everyone soldier cheered as they raised their mugs filled with drink. Najenda turned to the wizards. "Well, what do you say? Care to join in?"

All of them smiled at the offer. "Hell yeah we're in! We're going show you how hard we can party!"

Laxus laughed at that. "Have to warn you, though; we can be a bit much when it comes to a good party."

Lector raised his paw. "Alright let's this start this already!" Everyone cheered.

From that point on, the party seemed to explode much more. To start if off, Freed and Susanoo had a bit of a cooking contest by making a lot of food. Both Kurome and Akame were drooling at the sight. Both cooks had their thoughts about each other. _"I'm surprised how skilled this man is. I think I may have found my rival in cooking."_

 _"_ _He really knows what he's doing. I'm glad to have met someone who can cook as well as I can."_

Once the food came prepared, everyone started to dig in. Akame and Kurome being sisters and all wasted no time in eating all of the food in front of them. The younger girl relished in the taste. "Holy crap this tastes so good. I'm so glad to be here with you Akame."

Akame couldn't agree more. "Yes. This is by far the best I've ever tasted."

Susanoo set down another plate. "There's plenty to go around so have as much as you want."

Both sisters had stars in their eyes. "Thank you!"

From afar Wave just smiled at what he was seeing. He was so glad that all of this was over now and now could finally see the good that was about to come. "Hey!" He turned Gajeel who had his elbow on the table. "We doing this or what?"

Wave nodded and put his own elbow on the table. "Alright let's go." Both men grabbed each other's hands and started to arm wrestle. That, of course, was over in an instant as Gajeel slammed Wave's hand on the table and flipped him over while breaking the table altogether. Wave hissed at the pain as he held his hand. "Ah damn! What kind of a grip do you have?"

Gajeel chuckled. "An iron one that's what."

Lily smiled at the scene. "Well, that's what happens when you arm wrestle with Gajeel." He walked over to the other soldier and held out his hand. "Need some help?"

Wave smiled at him and gladly accepted. Lily pulled him up. "Thanks. By the way, what are you? I've never seen a giant talking cat before."

Lily crossed his arms. "Well, for one I'm called an exceed and like you, I was a soldier as well for Edolas."

Wave was suddenly interested in this now. "No kidding? What can you tell me about that place?"

Levy was with Run talking about various subjects and show him her Solid Script magic. He seemed to very interested in it. "Magic in the form of letters of whatever you call out. That's actually quite impressive."

Levy giggled nervously. "Not really. There are other kinds of magic much more impressive than mine but thank you."

Some of the soldiers were laughing at Toby's performance on a table. "I like this dog guy. He's freaking hilarious."

Yuka had to agree with that. "At least someone is getting a kick out from Toby."

Some of the other soldiers were around Lyon. "From what we heard from the other guys is that you have a power same as Esdeath's right?"

Lyon just scoffed at the words. "Don't even put me in the same class as her. My ice magic is far better than hers. Observe." He created a tiny ice bird in his hand that was moving around.

The soldiers were astounded by it. "Holy crap that's cool. You can do something like that?"

Lyon smiled. "Of course."

"Meeen!" Ichiya pointed to Orga. "Let us sing the divine song of our victory!"

Orga chuckled at that as he spun a microphone. "You got it!"

"Hold on there!" Orga turned to Gajeel who was already wearing his singer outfit. "If anyone is going to sing it's going to be me!"

The lightning god slayer leered at him. "Oh really? Stage isn't big enough for the two of us pal."

"Then I'll fight you then!" Both slayers glared at each other.

Yukino couldn't help but sweatdrop at what she was seeing. "Are you two really going to fight about who gets to sing?"

The two female Imperial Arm users just giggled at the scene. "Jeez, I thought they were on the same side."

The Belvaac user downed another mug of alcohol. "I guess even wizards can have a beef with each other."

"Why hello there." Both girls were approached by Hibiki and Eve. "How about you two lovely ladies would like to spend some time with us?"

Eve took one of the girl's hands. "I would be honored if we would like to know each other better."

Their response was both girls punching them. "Get off!"

Ren and Shelly saw the sight and laughed a bit. "You know this is actually a good way to celebrate before the wedding."

Ren nodded in agreement as he wrapped his arm around his fiancée. "Yeah, it sure is."

Sting, Rogue, and Minerva joined in on the eating and everyone was surprised how fast they were eating. "Aw man this tastes so good!" Sting spoke as he continued to eat.

Rogue was a bit more dignified than his friend. "It is good I'll give it that."

Minerva had to agree. "Yes. I wonder if I can have the recipe for this."

Lector was having the time of his life with all the food around. "Yeah let's eat until we can't move!"

Frosch raised his hand. "I'm going to eat a lot too!"

Laxus was drinking his own mug and enjoying the party in his own way. Bickslow was just laughing as his dolls flying around some of the soldiers. They were a bit confused by them. "So, what are these things?"

Bickslow laughed a bit more. "They're my babies! Don't they look cool?"

 _"_ _Cool cool!"_

Evergreen smiled at what she was seeing and turned to Laxus. "So how do you feel about all of this?"

Laxus finished his drink. "Pretty good I supposed. Although if the guild was still around while all of this was happening, I'm pretty sure they would've made quicker work then all of us did. I know Natsu wouldn't stop until Wendy was safe."

Evergreen giggled at that. "I suppose you have a point there."

Rufus chuckled at what was going on around him. "This will be a great memory to remember."

Jura laughed in agreement. "Yes. It'll be a fine one indeed. All of us gathered once again. Not since the Grand Magic Games."

During all of this, Tatsumi, Mine, and Lubbock watch the whole party as they ate. "You know it's kinda weird. We fought for so long against everything and now it's over." Tatsumi stated.

Lubbock had to agree. "I know. It's harder to believe that all of us made it to the end too."

"I have the same feeling."

All three turned to Najenda who was walking up to them. "Hey there boss." Mine greeted.

Najenda looked around at what was happening at the party. "Now that I see this before me, I'm beginning to wonder if Wendy coming over to our world was some blessing. Without her, I'm sure none of us would be here today and if she wasn't here in the first place then none of her guild friends would come over and help. I can't help but wonder how different all of this would be."

Tatsumi chuckled awkwardly at that. "Man those are some deep thoughts you have boss."

Najenda just smiled. "Well…no sense of thinking about what ifs. For now, let's just enjoy the party." She looked over a certain part where Wendy was. "I'm pretty sure Wendy is."

The other three looked over as well and Lubbock had never been so jealous before. _"Damn that lucky kid! She has a whole flock of girls around her!"_

Indeed he was right. Wendy has several girls around her. Them being Naneya, Leone, Chelsea, Chelia, Cosmos, Kagura, and Carla. Leone downed a whole mug and gave a refreshed gasp. "That hit the spot! Come on Wendy try some and let loose!" She offered her mug to the younger girl.

A gesture Carla wasn't all too pleased. "You must be joking! Wendy is far too young to drink."

Chelsea brought up a fork to the young dragon slayer. "Hey Wendy, do you want some of my food?"

Wendy giggled happily and gladly ate it. "Thank you, Chelsea."

Kagura took out a napkin and began to wipe her mouth. "You need to learn how to eat properly."

The younger girl whined. "Kagura!"

Naneya giggled at what she was seeing and smiled. _"Father…if you're watching from above, you can now rest in peace thanks to what Wendy had done."_

Cosmos brought Wendy close to her. "Say cutie, it's too long since we've seen each other. How about we catch up?"

Wendy wasn't sure how to respond to that. Luckily Leone did. "Oh, hell no!" She took the younger girl back. "Wendy is going to spend time with me!"

"As if." Chelsea took Wendy this time and held her. "You always spend the most time with her. I think I deserve a chance now." All three girls glared at each other.

Chelia had no idea what was going on. "Can't we just get along and enjoy ourselves?" Even if she said that, Chelia did have a pang of jealousy that these girls were all over the young dragon slayer.

Even with all of this going on, Wendy couldn't help but feel happy that everything worked alright in the end. Her friends from Night Raid were still here with her and she got to see so many of her friends from her world. It was like a heavenly reward for her. But come tomorrow, she would have to say goodbye to Leone and the others. That thought saddened her the most. Nevertheless, all she wanted now was to spend time with them as much as she could. Wendy just had one thought on this entire matter. _"I'm so happy all of us are here together. We finally did it."_

 **B**

The party went on for a pretty long time until it started to die out. Most of the soldiers and wizards including Wendy were passed out from the party were lying on the ground. Only a few managed to stay up. Some of them being Night Raid and the former Jaeger members. Tatsumi stretched out his arms. "Man that was some party. I kinda thought it wouldn't end."

Mine yawned from the activities earlier. "Same here. I think we'll sleep well after this."

Now that it was over, Lubbock had a question. "So what happens now? We won so what's going to happen next?"

Najenda had the answer. "It's obvious. Once Wendy leaves for her world in the morning, I'm officially disbanding Night Raid. We've done our job."

Some of them were surprised to hear that announcement but they had to agree. The Empire will start fresh and there'll be no need for assassins any longer. Leone looked over to Wendy who seemed to be cuddling with Chelia and smiled. "You remember what Wendy asked us before? About what we'll do after all of this is over? I think I know what I want to do now."

Everyone turned to her wondering what it was. "And what's that?" Mine asked.

Leone looked at everyone and smiled gently at them. She told them what she was going to do after the war. Judging from what she said, all of them were pretty surprised. "WHAT!?"

The blonde nodded at what she said. "Yep. That's my plan."

Tatsumi couldn't believe what he just heard. "You can't be serious sis! You're going to go through with that?"

Leone nodded again at the question. "Yep. Come on, what else do I have to do here?"

Chelsea smiled as well. "Well if that's the case, I'm doing that too."

Now everyone looked at Chelsea like she was crazy. "Oh come on you too? Do you even realize what you're getting yourself into?" Lubbock wondered.

"Not really but I'm in the same boat as Leone." Chelsea replied. "I've already done my part and fulfilled my wish of bringing change into this world. I don't have anything else to do here so this is what I've decided."

After hearing all of this, Akame closed her eyes for a second and opened them back up with determination in them. "Then I'll go as well."

This time, Kurome gasped in surprised and turned to her sister. "What are you saying Akame? After everything we've been through, even reconciling with each other, you're…"

The older sister turned to her and smiled. "Kurome…please understand that there is no place for me here now that the Empire is gone. You have a chance to start anew but I don't have that luxury." She placed her hand on Kurome's shoulder. "You'll always be my little sister no matter what just like I'll always be your big sister. You don't need me anymore. You have Wave now." She looked over to him. "I leave Kurome to you Wave. Please take care of her."

Even though Wave wasn't sure about this, he nodded anyway. "You have my word as a man of the sea."

Run smiled at this sudden development. "So, this is really goodbye to us all isn't it?"

Leone looked over to Wendy once again and smiled. _"Did you hear that Wendy? We finally know what to do now."_

 **Preview**

The war is over and the Capital will be governed right from now on. I'm off back to my world but not without saying final goodbyes to the people I've met that helped me along the way. Farewell everyone as I will never forget all of you. Next time on the Dragon of Night Raid: The Dragon's Return. Huh? Wait I didn't expect this!


	62. The Dragon's Return

**A/N: No did not forget two more facts. I didn't want to ruin the mood. Now onto the ninth and tenth facts. Sklade's fight was supposed to be a bit longer and I had a couple of chapters planned where Leone did see all of Wendy's experiences. However that proved to be a bit much and would take a lot of unnecessary time so I had to skip it. Some of you may noticed, I have used some parts of the anime I put into this story as it was the only way to get the ending that I and all of you wanted. Hey I did mention this before people.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Sixty Two: The Dragon's Return

Morning came onto the new Empire and reconstruction on the buildings that were destroyed was underway. While all of this was going on, Wendy was with her friends while Night Raid and the three former Jaegers were standing behind them. The time was finally here for Wendy to say farewell to the people that have looked after her for so long. The young dragon slayer still wasn't sure how they were supposed to go back home. "So how are we going back to Earthland?" Chelia smiled at her and looked over to Jura. He in turned nodded and reached into his robe. The Wizard Saint pulled out a strange looking lacrima that was rainbow colored. Wendy blinked a few times at it. "What is that?"

Hibiki cleared his throat. "From what we learned at the ruins, this is called a Dimensional Lacrima. It's used to send those back from other worlds to ours. We found it in a room in a part of the ruins and found out it can do such a thing. The people who built it must've known they had to come up with a way to return back to their world so they created these."

Jura presented it over to Wendy. "Would you like to do the honors, Wendy?"

The young dragon slayer took the lacrima and held it in her hands as she nodded. "Yes." She walked a few steps forward with it. "So what do I do with it?"

Levy smiled at the question. "It's easy. Just apply your magic to it and it'll do the rest."

Wendy understood and applied a bit of her magic to the lacrima. It started to glow and lifted itself off from her hands. It glowed brighter and soon began to transform into a large light blue swirling portal that was sure to lead back to Earthland. It was time now. The moment almost seemed surreal to her. Wendy turned around to face Night Raid and the three former Jaeger members and smiled. It was time to say goodbye. "Akame, Tatsumi, Mine, Lubbock, Leone, Chelsea, Mr. Su, Miss Najenda." She bowed to them all. "Thank you for looking after me all this time. I'll never forget the times we have spent together."

Lubbock was trying his best not to cry. He really didn't like partings. Najenda smiled at the words. "And we thank you as well for all that you have done for us, Wendy. Without you and your guild allies, I'm sure there were some things that would've been nigh impossible for us. For that, the Revolutionary Army will be eternally grateful to all of you."

The wizards smiled at the other group. They may not have known them that long but they could tell they were very kind to Wendy. Run walked up to the young dragon slayer. "Before you do leave Wendy, I do have a gift for you." To everyone's surprise, he presented Mastema to her. "I believe you will have better use for them than I could."

Wave couldn't believe what Run was doing. "You're giving her Mastema Run?"

Run nodded. "Yes. Now that Empire will be ruled right, I have no need for Mastema anymore. I'll just go back to being a teacher for children."

Kurome thought there was a bit of problem with it. "But you're Mastema's owner. Are you sure she can use it?"

Run just smiled at the question. "I believe she can. Mastema will be in a different world so I'm wagering our link will be cut. Besides shouldn't a sky dragon be able to soar through the skies?"

Wendy smiled at him and gladly accepted the gift "Thank you Run and I know you'll be a great teacher."

Run chuckled at her. "Thank you and as a bit of a homework assignment for you, I left some instructions for you about how to use Mastema. Make sure you follow them." With that said the blonde walked back to his friends.

The young dragon slayer giggled happily at him. "I will." She turned to Carla and giggled. "Look Carla. I can fly now just like you."

Carla was a bit unsure about that but was happy she was able to receive a good gift. "Just be careful when using it okay Wendy."

It was time now. Everyone from Earthland was ready to head back to their world. Wendy looked at the other group. "Before I leave, I have one more thing to say to all of you." They wondered what she was going to tell them. To their confusion, they saw Wendy raise her arm up and pointing up to the sky. "Even if Fairy Tail is no more, I believe the third rule when leaving the guild still applies to this." Laxus and the other former Fairy Tail members smiled at her and did the same action. The rest of the wizards followed. The other group thought it was a sight to behold. "The third rules states as follows. Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might. You must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live."

Najenda smiled at those words. "Those fine words to live by. It was an honor meeting you, Wendy."

Lubbock was failing to contain his tears. "Yeah…it was great…knowing you."

Tatsumi chuckled at his expression. "Take care of yourself okay and thanks for everything."

Mine was feeling a bit choked up. "It was great having you around."

Susanoo smiled at her. "Remember to eat right when you return home."

Wave felt a bit sad about this. "Even though we never knew each other that much, I am kinda glad to have met you."

Kurome scoffed. "As if. I'm glad she's leaving. She's been nothing but a pain this entire time."

Run placed his hand on her head. "You're going to miss her too Kurome. Don't deny that." Kurome just mumbled some of her words.

There were only three left that had yet to say their goodbyes. Wendy turned to Leone, Chelsea, and Akame. Leone giggled. "Guess I'll say my piece. Wendy, you are definitely the most awesome person I've ever met and all of your friends are just as great. I'm really glad to have met you."

Next was Chelsea who cleared her throat. "While I do admit we got off to a rocky start, I am glad to have known you throughout this entire time."

Last was Akame who oddly enough was still carrying Murasame was just smiling at the younger girl. "If we would have never have met, I'm sure things would've been different. You have made many great changes being with us and I hope you continue to do so back in your world."

The wind blew through all of them. Wendy started to remember all the times she had with Night Raid. The good, the bad, and all the battles they had. Tears started to come out of her eyes. This was the last time the young dragon slayer was able to see them. "Thank you for everything…Night Raid." With everything said now, the wizards took one last look at the group who took care of Wendy for the last six months and then started to enter through the portal one by one. Soon all of them left but Wendy who was the last one. She just wanted to look at them for one last time. Despite her crying, she gave them her best smile. "Goodbye and take care of yourselves." She turned around and finally entered the portal herself. However, unbeknownst to her, Leone, Chelsea, and Akame smiled.

 **B**

All was quite in the ruins back in Earthland. The archeologists were still nervous about the wizards who made their journey to the other world to save Wendy. It was only a few hours since their departure. Suddenly the Other Gateway started to powerful up again. All of them turned to it. "The Other Gateway activated. Did they already do it?"

Light came out of the Other Gateway and out it were the wizards that went to the other world and one more of which they haven't seen in quite some time. The light faded away and Wendy looked around to get a bearing of her surroundings. "I'm back at the ruins."

"Young miss!" Speaking of faces that haven't been seen in quite some time, the young dragon slayer saw the head archeologist and the others running up to her. They were on their hands and knees. "Thank goodness you're alright! We take full responsibility for what had happened before. We'll pay you anything to make up for this mistake!"

Wendy giggled nervously at their offer. "No that's alright. Just being back in my world is reward enough." Her world. Those words sounded so foreign to her now. It was like those six months back in the other one was like nothing more than a dream. She smiled sadly at the thought. _"I'll never forget all of you."_

"Aw man that was a rough ride." Everyone suddenly heard another voice that didn't belong to any of them. All of them turned around to where they heard the voice and Wendy gasped at who she saw. Leone, Akame, and Chelsea sitting on the ground groaning in pain. "Aww I definitely don't want to do that again?"

"Yeah. I didn't know traveling to a different world would feel like that."

"It seems we're out, though."

Wendy slowly started to walk up to the three unexpected guests. "Chelsea? Akame? Leone!?"

The blonde turned to her and smiled as she waved. "Hey there Wendy! Nice seeing you again."

The younger girl ignored the greeting as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing. "What are you three doing here? I thought you were with Miss Najenda and the others? You have to go back. How do we start this thing again?" Just as she spoke those words, Cracks formed throughout the Other Gateway. It soon crumbled down onto the ground and it was no more. Wendy couldn't believe that just happened. "Oh no. How are you supposed to go back now?"

"Wendy…" She turned to Leone and the other two girls who stood up. "We don't want to go back. With everything we've been through together, did you really think that was going to be the end for us? We wanted to go with you to your world."

The young dragon slayer just kept staring at them. "But why? Didn't all of you have something planned to do after the war?"

Chelsea smiled at her. "This is what we're doing after the war. Coming to your world. This is the choice that we all made."

Wendy turned to Akame. "But what about Kurome? "

Akame closed her eyes. "Kurome will be alright. She has Wave now and doesn't need me anymore. I know he'll take care of her."

Leone chuckled. "So there you have it. You're not going to get rid of us that easily. We're here to stay."

The younger girl wanted to say something else but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Laxus smiling at her. "You might as well accept it. They pretty much made up their minds."

She looked back to the three girls nodded. "Okay then. I understand but will you be alright living in my world? It is a bit…stronger if you don't me saying then yours."

"You don't need to worry about that." All four girls looked over to Levy. She smiled at them. "While translating the inscriptions of how to use the Other Gateway, we came across something interesting. If people from the other side of the gate come to our world, they'll quickly adapt to it. They could even learn how to use magic if they wanted to. I think they'll be fine."

Leone loved the sound of that. "Seriously?! That's so awesome!" The other two girls loved hearing that as well.

Lyon chuckled. "I think that's enough talking for now. How about we get out of this cave now."

Everyone agreed to that. However before they could, Leone and the other two girls were suddenly approached by the archeologists. "Ohhh you three are from the other side of the gate correct? Please tell me, what is your world like?"

They just walked past them. "Believe me pal you don't want to know. Our world isn't something to write about."

The archeologists saw the group leave and headed to the exit. The head archeologist sighed in defeat. "Oh well. It seems we are done here in these ruins. Perhaps it's time to look for other ruins somewhere else. I am happy to see that the girl is safe. I wonder what kinds of sites she had seen."

Once the wizards reached the elevator and started going up, Leone was laughing at what she was seeing. "Oh wow. This is too funny." Wendy, Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue were all struggling with motion sickness.

Akame thought it was amusing too. "I guess one thing they can't beat is their own weakness."

Much to the all of the dragon slayer's relief, the elevator stopped and everyone started to walk toward the exit. Before they could pass it, Wendy ran up to the front and turned around to look at the three girls. "Before we go outside, I'd like to say something. Leone, Akame, Chelsea, allow me to be the first to introduce you to my world. Earthland." All of them exited out of the cave and what the three girls saw out of the light, they were all taken back at what they were seeing. A clear blue sky like no other, soft warm breezes blowing through them, Water that seemed so blue to the three girls, and fields that looked so lively. It was exactly as Leone saw back in seeing through Wendy's memories. Speaking of the young dragon slayer, she walked up to the blonde. "What do you think Leone? Is my world as beautiful as you think?"

To Wendy's surprise, the older girl shook her head. "No. It's even more beautiful than I thought."

"Ready to go back to the guild Wendy?" They turned around to Lyon and he was smiling at them. "We have a way to get there quickly."

To his surprise, Wendy shook her head. "If it'll be alright with you, I'll take the long way back to the guild. I want to experience my world again as much as possible."

Lyon chuckled at her choice. "That's fine as well."

Chelia and Carla walked up to the young dragon slayer. "We're coming with you too."

The god slayer nodded in agreement. "Yeah. This time, I'm not leaving your side."

Wendy was grateful for their company. She turned to Leone and the other two girls. "How about it? Do you want to join us?"

The answer was obvious to them. "Are you serious? Hell yeah!" Leone pretty much answered for Akame and Chelsea.

 **Insert Fairy Tail opening eleven**

As all six girls were getting ready to set sail on the ship Wendy, Carla, and Chelia used when they first arrived. Just as they were about to set sail, all of them heard the roaring of an engine and looked up to see the pride of Blue Pegasus, The Christina. Akame and Chelsea were in awe seeing it. "A…flying ship…" Chelsea barely spoke.

Up on the deck, everyone was waving goodbye. "Wendy! I hope we'll meet again soon!" Freed shouted.

"Take care of yourself!" Evergreen added.

Bickslow cackled. "Catch ya later!"

Laxus was just smiling at her. "Do us a favor and don't go into any more weird gateways."

Levy laughed. "It was great seeing you again!"

Gajeel who somehow wasn't looking motion sick only leered at her. "If you ever cause trouble, I'll arrest you!"

Lily just ignored what he said. "Farewell!"

Kagura was waving at her pseudo younger sister. "Drop by Mermaid Heel for a visit Wendy. We would love to see you again!"

Cosmos giggled at the younger girl. "Later cutie. I'm glad we got to see each other again!"

"Wendy! We'll tell the guild you're coming back! We'll see you then!" Lyon called out.

Ichiya did his usual pose. "Meeen. Now let us take everyone back. Magic Bomber Christina, go!" The engines roared and set off.

As they left, Chelia giggled. "Let's get going too."

"Sail off!" The sails were deployed the ship started to move.

As it traveled over the water to reach the other side, Akame, Chelsea, and Leone, were on the railings enjoying the trip. Each girl had their own thoughts. _"Who knew a girl like me that grew up in the slums of the Empire would be here now. I'm really glad to have met Wendy. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here enjoying this."_

Chelsea had some reflections of her own. _"So this is it. From this day on, I leave my life as an assassin and journey on to a new world. It's kinda exciting and I can't think of better people to be with to experience this."_

Akame felt the most changed about this. _"Growing up I knew nothing more than killing. I always thought there was no future for someone like me but now…"_ She looked up to the sky. _"I can see it and it's shining brightly."_

All three girls heard some moaning and turned to see Wendy on the floor. Chelia and Carla were standing next to her. "Oh dear. I knew this was going to happen." Carla stated.

Chelia rubbed the other girl's back. "Are you feeling okay Wendy?"

Despite her current feeling, Wendy still managed to smile. "I'm alright. To be honest I kinda missed this." Seeing and hearing that made the three girls laugh.

Throughout the rest of the journey, Akame and the others were experiencing many new things about Wendy's world. After departing from the boat, they traveled a bit on foot until they came across the town where Wendy, Chelia, and Carla first arrived by train. Needless to say, Akame and Chelsea were blown away by how it looked. "So this is a train?" Akame guessed.

Chelsea couldn't take her eyes off of it. "Oh man. This is something Lubbock would definitely love."

Leone just giggled at their reactions. "Pretty awesome huh?" She looked around and noticed that the people around were giving her some pretty strange looks and hearing comments about her outfit.

"Hey the train is going to leave soon! Hurry up!" All of them turned to Wendy who was already on the train. As soon as they boarded, the train started to move and travel to the next town that was closest to Margret town. Again they saw how well the young dragon slayer was handling the transportation. The three girls looked out of the window and saw the scenery just flying past them. The train ride went on for quite some time much to Wendy's displeasure until they reached their destination. From there they left the town they arrived at and started walking over to Margret town. They've been traveling for so long the sun began to set. It was perfect timing as Wendy giggled at what she saw and ran up to the top of the hill. "We're here. We're finally here." The rest of the girls caught up with her and saw the town where Lamia Scale resided. "It's Margret town." Even though she was gone for three weeks in Earthland, the young dragon slayer had never felt so happy seeing the town again. She started to run down the hill. "Come on! The guild isn't far now!" The other girls followed her into town.

Akame and the others were looking around and taking in the sights. The previous towns they were in were unlike any other compared living in the Empire. All of them soon reached the guild which astounded the three girls. "Is this your guild?" Akame asked.

Chelia nodded at the question. "Yep. Welcome to Lamia Scale."

The group of girls entered through the front door. "Hello-"

Suddenly they heard popping and saw confetti and streamers going off everywhere. What they saw were the other Lamia Scale members smiling at them. "WELCOME HOME WENDY!"

The young dragon slayer was taken a bit by surprise. "Everyone…"

"Glad you could make it." They saw Lyon approaching them. "Everyone was waiting for you to come back. We're having a party to celebrate your return."

That was something Leone liked to hear. "Another party? Hell yeah, count me in!"

Before anyone could get started, the guild master Ooba walked up to Wendy. "You have some nerve worrying everyone with your little stunt. I'll spin you for doing that!"

She circled her fingers around and Wendy started to spin. "I'm sorry!"

Akame wonder who the old woman was. "Who is that?"

Carla crossed her arms. "She's the guild master of Lamia Scale Ooba. Some of the members here call her the Old Hag."

Leone laughed at the name. "Hey, that's funny." She smiled at the older woman and waved to her. "Hey there old hag. How's it going?"

And she was the next to be spun. "Learn some respect you brat!"

The blonde was quickly becoming dizzy. "I'm sorry!"

Chelia approached her. "Excuse me Master Ooba, these three girls with us would actually like to join our guild."

Ooba stopped spinning her finger. "Why didn't they say so in the first place?"

The three girls were a bit surprised hearing that. "Us joining the guild?" Akame guessed.

Carla looked at all three of them. "But of course. Why else would we show you all of this?"

The former Night Raid members looked all around the guild hall. They all smiled. "In that case yes. We would like to join your guild." Akame announced.

Lyon smiled at that and turned to the other members. "Well, you heard them! Not only are we celebrating the return of Wendy but having three new members added to our guild as well!" Everyone cheered to that.

It didn't take long for the party to get started. Leone who hasn't already had her guild mark began drinking and let out a refreshed gasp. "Holy crap this stuff is good. I can get used to this."

Carla and Chelia approached the three girls with the god slayer holding a stamp in her hand. "Okay, time to make the joining official. Where do you want your guild mark?"

Leone looked at her body and decided on a place. "You know what, right shoulder where Wendy's is. Can't think of a better place than that." Chelia nodded and pressed the stamp on Leone's right shoulder. Once the stamp was removed, she had Lamia Scale's mark in yellow.

Carla turned to the other two girls. "And what about you two?"

They looked around their bodies as well. Chelsea rolled up her sleeve. "How about my right forearm?" Chelia pressed the stamp on the forearm and removed it for Chelsea's orange Lamia Scale guild mark to appear.

Akame had decided as well. "My left shoulder." Chelia applied the stamp to the location and removed it to leave behind Akame's red Lamia Scale guild mark.

The god slayer giggled. "There you go. Now all of you are official members of Lamia Scale."

Carla smiled at them. "Welcome to the guild."

The three girls looked at their new guild marks and smiled at them. From here on out they were no longer assassins but guild members.

Leone turned to Wendy and showed her guild mark. "Check it out, Wendy. We're part of the guild now."

The younger giggled happily at all three of them. "That's great. All of you are going to love it here."

Akame smiled at that. "I believe you're right."

Chelsea chuckled at the thought. "I guess we're going to be a bit busy at the time. The thing now is where are we going to live?"

That was something they didn't think ahead about. Luckily for them, Chelia had a solution. "You three can stay at our house for a while until you can find a place of your own. We won't mind the extra company."

Carla wasn't so sure about that. "Speak for yourself. It's going to be very lively for a bit." She turned to her friend. "Shouldn't you say something at a time like this Wendy?"

Wendy thought about that and nodded. "Oh yeah I forgot about that. Here let me say it." She cleared her throat and smiled. "I'm home."

 **Great Revolution Arc end**

 **Preview**

My life back in Earthland quickly came back to normal. Leone and the others are getting used to living in my world. However I now face the most difficult task of my life. Next time on the Dragon of Night Raid: The Dragon's Confession. What do I do? I've never felt so nervous before.


	63. The Dragon's Confession

**A/N: Fact eleven: Strange as it is, this story is the first where I had openings and endings happen in between the arcs of the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid

Mission Sixty Three: The Dragon's Confession

Chelsea groaned while she was hiding behind a rock. It had been a week since she, Akame, and Leone first arrived in Wendy's world and joined up with Lamia Scale. There were a few things the three had to get done first like finding a place to live. Now that they weren't assassins anymore and killing others including bandits as well was frowned upon in the wizard world, all of them took up an oath of not using their Imperial Arms for such use except only on the wildlife. That takes them to their current situation. "Let's take this job you said. It'll be an easy one you said. How is this easy!?"

Akame felt rather bad about this. "I'm sorry Chelsea but this job did seem like a good first one and it has good pay. We need the money and we can't stay at Wendy and Chelia's home forever."

The other girl sighed. "Yeah I know but come on!" She looked over the rock and saw Leone fighting against a two-headed monster on four legs with strong black scales all over its body. "How in the hell are we supposed to kill this thing!?"

The blonde slammed into the wall and growled at the monster. "Why you freaking…" She jumped back at it.

The monster roared at her. "No one will take shiny from us! Shiny belongs to us!" Leone dropped kicked one of the heads and jumped off of it.

She landed on the ground and saw her attack had little effect. "You got to be kidding me. How freaking tough is this bastard? Plus, what kind of monster can talk?!" She looked over to Chelsea and Akame. "You know some help would be nice!"

Chelsea giggled nervously. "I would love to help but I really can't do anything to that thing and Akame's sword can't cut through those scales."

Leone groaned at the situation they were in. It was supposed to get rid of a monster in a gem mine and the pay was 25,000 Jewel. A good payoff to start with but without learning any magic to begin with, the blonde thought her Lionel would be good enough. She was proven wrong. "Damn it. This thing is way freaking stronger than any danger beast we faced back in our world. How in the hell does Wendy and the others do this?"

She dodged another attack from the monster. "You will not take shiny!" Both heads opened their mouths and energy gathered inside of them. It then shot the energy right at Leone.

They came in too fast for the blonde to dodge. "Oh, crap!" She was hit by the attack.

Akame stood up and was worried about her friend. "Leone! Are you alright!?"

She heard the other girl groan in pain. "Yeah, I'm alright but damn did that hurt!" The blonde stared at the beast. _"I think we may be in over our heads now."_

The monster took one step forward. "Shiny will not be taken. You will be killed by us!" It charged right at her.

 **"** **Primary Sky Arrow!"**

 **"** **Secondary Sky Arrow!"**

Two attacks hit both heads and the beast stopped. The three girls saw Wendy and Chelia land in front of Leone. The young dragon slayer turned to the blonde. "Are you three okay?"

They were very glad to see the both of them. "Yeah, we are but how did you find us?" Chelsea asked.

"Lyon told us you took this job and Wendy tracked down your scent." Akame and Chelsea saw Carla in her catgirl form walking up to them. She crossed her arms. "Honestly, what were the three of you thinking taking on a job like this so soon? You haven't even learned how to use magic yet."

They all lowered their heads. "We're sorry but we didn't want to burden Wendy and Chelia. We're still looking for a place and needed the money." Akame explained.

Wendy smiled at the thought. "It's alright. We told you that we would help you find a place of your own. Chelia and I don't mind your company."

The other three smiled at the younger girl. Leone and Akame couldn't help but see the irony in this since they offered Wendy to stay with them back in their world. Suddenly all of them heard the beast standing back up. "How about we discuss this after we take the thing down?" Chelia suggested.

Wendy nodded in agreement. "Right let's go!" Both girls rushed at the beasts.

The monster growled at them. "You will take shiny as well? Never! Shiny is ours!"

The two slayers took each side. **"Now Sky Dragon's…"**

 **"** **Sky God's…"**

 **"** **Wave Wind/Dance!"**

Their two attacks lifted the beast into the air. "NOOOO!"

Chelia held her arm out. "Wendy now!"

Wendy saw the hand and hesitated a bit but was able to grab it with her own. **"Sky Dragon's…"**

 **"** **Sky God's…"**

 **"** **Roar/Bellow!"** Their two attacks become one and stuck the beast.

Their fused attack was powerful enough to send the beast right through the ceiling and into the air. "NOOOO! OUR PRECIOUS SHINY!"

The other three girls couldn't believe what just happened. "Well, this is a kick to our ego. Two little girls managed to get rid of that thing." Chelsea stated.

"Yes, but they are a dragon slayer and a god slayer." Akame added.

Leone laughed. "Ah well, still, the monster is gone and we've managed to keep that giant ring intact but is the client really going to be happy knowing there's a giant hole in the ceiling?" Everyone else looked at it and sure enough, there was. Now the other two were worried about how this'll affect their pay grade.

 **B**

It turned out it wasn't as bad as they thought it was going to be. Yes, he was mad there was a ceiling now but what mattered to him was that ring was okay. They didn't get the doubled reward money but 25,000 was a good start for them. Right now they were taking the long way back to the guild on a barren path that had some nice scenery to it. Leone rolled the money close to her ear. "Man I love that sound. Thanks for the help you two. We wouldn't know what to do if you didn't show up."

Wendy giggled nervously. "It was nothing. You've done the same for me plenty of times Leone."

Chelsea was quite happy with the end result. "I have to say that's more than what any job we had back in our world would've paid."

The young dragon slayer was glad to hear that but… "Well, I'm happy all of you were paid but why are we taking the long way back to the guild? I really don't mind taking the train even though I…" She lowered her head in depression. "Have motion sickness."

Leone giggled at her. "It's alright Wendy. We really don't mind it and besides…" She looked all around the area. "I really can't get enough how beautiful your world is. I feel like I just want to gaze at it for as long as possible." The other two had to agree. It was so much different from their world.

Speaking of their world, Akame looked up to the sky. "I wonder how Tatsumi and the others are doing now." She thought of her sister. _"I'm sure Kurome is living happily with Wave."_

The blonde chuckled at the question. "Eh I bet Tatsumi already took Mine back to his village and is living happily there and Lubbock already declared his love for the bos-I mean Najenda. That's my guess. Still, at least we know the Empire will be in better hands now. That we can rest easy knowing about."

Chelsea had to agree with that. "Yeah, and in the meantime, we're here doing whatever we can to get by. I have to say I kinda like this guild life."

That brought up what Carla was going to ask them yet. "That reminds me, have you three decided which magic you want to use?"

All three looked at each other. They recently learned that anyone who passed through the Other Gateway will adapt to the world they ended up in. For Wendy, it was learning the use of aura but also the danger of her magic running out. Lucky for them they don't have that battle. They are capable now of learning magic. They just need to unlock their magic power first. As for increasing their natural qualities, they haven't been in the Earthland that long but will see the differences in a few more weeks. Leone smiled as she knew which magic she wanted to learn. "Easy for me. I want to learn that Take Over magic Wendy mentioned before. She told me that my beast transformation reminded her of that. I think it would be pretty cool."

Wendy wasn't all surprised the older girl would want to learn that. In fact, it would fit her just perfectly. "What about you Akame? Have you decided which magic you want to learn?" Chelia asked.

The other girl pondered about that. "I'm still unsure of which one I want to learn but it would be useful. I would rather not use Murasame as much as possible."

Carla wasn't too worried about that. "I wouldn't worry about it. You have plenty of time to decide. What about you Chelsea?"

Leone snickered. "Probably transformation magic. She's already good at changing her looks."

The other girl had different thoughts. "Actually, no. I already have Gaea Foundation for that. The problem for me is that there are no stealth missions here. I think learning an offensive magic would suit me better. If I'm going to be out on the field more often now…" She sighed. "I'm going to have to work out a lot." Leone and Akame knew Chelsea wasn't the combat type but learning magic would help out immensely for her.

The other three girls smiled at them. "Well, if you want, you can join our early morning workout. I'm sure it'll help you out." Wendy offered. "You two can join too. It would be a lot more fun."

The blonde loved the sound of it. "Hey, anything that'll help me get used to this crazy world of yours. I'm up for it."

Akame nodded in agreement. "I would love to join as well."

The young dragon giggled happily. "All right then. We'll start tomorrow at six then."

Chelsea didn't like the sound of that. "Wait, six? Can't it be a little later like I don't know nine?"

Chelia shook her head. "I'm sorry but this is how Wendy and I do our daily exercises. It starts off with us doing one hundred push-ups than one hundred sit ups and then running around the town ten times."

The older girl was flabbergasted hearing that. "Are you freaking serious?! Are you trying to kill me?! I can't do that much in a single go!"

The other three looked at each other. She did bring up a good point. She wasn't as physical as Leone and Akame. "Alright fine. We'll start a little lower for you. It'll be half as many until you improve a bit more." Carla advised.

Chelsea groaned at the offer but it was better than the original offer. "Fine, I'll take that but this better not kill me. I've already had one near-death experience and I would like to keep it that way."

 **B**

The group continued walking for a while longer as the former Night Raid members enjoyed the view a little more. They soon saw a small building just up ahead. Wendy was happy to see it as she pointed it out "Look! It's a sweets shop!"

Leone smiled at it. "Hey, awesome. How about we get something to eat. That job kinda made me hungry and we got the cash for it." She looked over to Akame who was drooling a bit. "No, Akame. We're not going to spend all of it on sweets."

The other girl was a bit disappointed but understood. "I know Leone."

Once the group arrived at the shop, the shopkeeper smiled at them. "Ah well, hello. It's nice to see a lively group like you traveling around. Are you interested eating here?"

Wendy nodded. "Yes, sir. Can we have several dozen dango for our group?"

The shopkeeper was a bit surprised by that order. "Why yes, of course. Just wait here and I'll prepare them." He went into the back.

While they were waiting for the order, Leone thought this would be the perfect time to have a little discussion with Wendy. "Hey, Chelia. I want to talk to Wendy for a bit. Alone if you don't mind." The god slayer was about say something but the older girl interrupted her. "Don't worry you'll get her back in five. Maybe less." She grabbed Wendy's arm. "Come on Wendy."

The younger girl didn't know what her friend had in mind as the blonde dragged her away from the rest of the group. "Wait, Leone!"

"Don't eat all the food Akame!" That was the last thing she said before they left the building.

Once they were outside the building and to the side, Leone let go of Wendy. She was rubbing her arm and glared at the older girl. "What was that all about?"

Leone crossed her arms under her breasts. "Have you told her yet?"

The young dragon slayer didn't quite understand that. "Who I told what yet?"

The blonde sighed. "Chelia. Did you tell her that you like her yet?"

Now that the younger girl understood and blushed a bit. "W-Why would you ask me that?"

Leone smiled at her. "Because don't you think it's about time you told her already? I mean she was the sole reason why you kept going back in my world."

Wendy looked away from her. "W-Well I thought about it for a while but…"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "But?"

The young dragon slayer whined a little. "But what if she doesn't like me or doesn't want to be around me anymore when I tell her? What we have now would be completely ruined and we live in the same house so it would be really awkward."

Leone sighed at Wendy's logic. "Really? Wendy, you've been into I don't know how many life and death situations and you managed to put an end to Esdeath. After all of that, you're most afraid of Chelia rejecting you?" She had to admit it was a little funny. "Ever since you came back from my world, Chelia hasn't left your side once. You two even sleep in the same bed together. If you ask me, I'd say she does feel the same way about you."

Hearing that gave Wendy a bit of hope. "Y-You think so?"

The blonde nodded. "I know so. Think about it this way. What if you never had the chance of telling her how you feel about her? What if you died…again and you never told her. How would she feel after that?"

Wendy had to admit Leone had a point. She was in between life and death once and almost missed her chance. She gulped at the thought. There was something else the young dragon slayer considered. "But what about you and Chelsea?" She knew how the two girls felt about her.

Leone just smiled at that. "We'll be fine. We both know you've been gunning for Chelia off the bat. All we wanted was you to know how we felt about you. That's more than enough for me."

The younger girl was honestly surprised Leone was okay with this. "If you say so."

The blonde chuckled at that. "Good. I'm glad that's out of the way. The only thing left now is…" She gave a mischievous smile which worried the younger girl. "Is to tell her before the day ends."

Wendy couldn't believe what the blonde said. "Wait, you can't be serious!?"

Leone nodded her head. "Uh-huh and if you don't, I'll tell her myself." The young dragon slayer couldn't believe what the situation she was suddenly put in now. The older girl walked past her. "Remember you have until the end of the day. Let's go back to the others and have a nice lunch." She walked away. She may have been happy about this but Wendy's heart was beating rapidly.

 **B**

Back at the guild, everyone was having their fill of fun. Leone was doing her usual drinking while Akame was eating food by the plate. Chelsea was staring at the two. Meanwhile, from a table away, Wendy was still thinking about the situation she was in. _"_ _I have to tell Chelia how I feel about her at the end of the day or else Leone is going to tell her. If she did that, it would be so embarrassing for me."_ She had wanted to tell the god slayer for quite some time but doubt and fear would always get the best of her. Now Wendy practically had no choice. _"How am I supposed to tell her?"_ Different scenarios played through her mind. Some of which were some of the most traditional ones like love letters or flowers. That, of course, wasn't good enough for her. After a while of searching, the young dragon slayer finally came up with something. _"That's it! That's how I'll do it. I just hope it'll go well."_

"Wendy?" Speak of the devil, Chelia walked up to her with Carla walking beside her. "Are you okay? You look a bit distressed."

It was now or when Leone would tell her. The young dragon slayer instantly stood up and turned to her. "Chelia, I have something…important I need to tell you. Meet me at the tree overlooking Margret Town at sunset." With that said, Wendy stormed off.

Chelia was already worried and wondering at the same time about what she meant by that. "What's gotten into her and what does have to tell me?"

Carla already knew the answer to that. _"Are you finally going to tell her Wendy?"_

Leone giggled as she heard the whole thing. "What's so funny to you?"

The blonde looked over to Chelsea and smiled. "Oh, nothing."

 **B**

The sun started to set and Chelia was making her way to the giant tree to meet Wendy. While walking, the god slayer couldn't help but feel a bit worried as to what the other slayer girl wanted to tell her. She had some thoughts of her own. _"Did I upset her for some reason? Did I do something wrong?"_ These kinds of thoughts had her heart racing a bit.

On top of the hill where the tree was, Wendy herself had her own heart racing. The time was nearing as she gulped. _"This is it. There's no going back after this. I have to do it."_ She caught Chelia's scent and looked ahead to see her approaching her.

"Wendy?" The god slayer stopped in front of her. "You wanted to see me?"

This was playing exactly like the dreams Wendy had before. She could only hope it would end the same. "Yes, I did. I…have something important to tell you." The young dragon slayer even felt the same thumping coming from her chest like in her dream.

Little did she know, Chelia's heart was just the same. "What is it?"

Wendy gulped again and decided to go for it. "You see…I want to tell you that I'm…" She found it difficult to speak the last five words. Chelia listened very closely to what the other girl had to say.

In a surprise action by Wendy, she suddenly grabbed the other girl by the shoulder and pushed her down to the ground. Chelia didn't understand what caused the young dragon slayer to do this. "What are you doing Wend-mph!" Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt a pair of lips pressing onto her own. It took her a few seconds to realize that Wendy was actually kissing Chelia with her eyes closed. The god slayer's heart started to beat into overdrive.

While Chelia's heart went into overdrive, Wendy's heart practically exploded at what she was doing. It was either go big or go home at this point. She made the kiss last a bit longer before the younger dragon slayer broke the kiss and looked at the other girl with loving eyes. "When I was in that world, I always worried that I would never see you again, that I would die before telling you how I felt. What kept me going on was the thought of you and kept the bracelet you gave to me close for as long as possible. I love you Chelia. I have been for some time now." She finally spoke those three words. Now she awaited the response.

Chelia took Wendy's words to heart and registered them. She was at a loss for words. The girl she wanted to save for so much was on top of her and confessed her feelings to the god slayer. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it would burst out of her chest. She finally found some words to speak. "Wendy…was I…was I your first kiss?"

Wendy gasped at the question and looked away. "It's not. My first kiss was stolen from me. If anything, I kinda hoped I would be your first."

To the young dragon slayer's horror, Chelia shook her head. "This isn't my first kiss either." Hearing those words shattered Wendy's heart. Someone else was Chelia's first kiss. "Because I already gave you mine before."

And now Wendy was confused and looked back at the other girl. "Y-You did? When did that happen?"

Chelia blushed a little remembering it. "It back when the others and I found you after your battle. All of us didn't know what to do. All we knew was that you were almost out of magic power. That's when I decided to give you mine so you could survive. When Carla and I went to see Porlyusica and received that vial, I asked her if there was another way to restore a wizard's magic power. She told me there was but it would only work it the two shared an incredibly strong bond and through…lip to lip contact." Tears started to come out of her eyes. "I was so worried I was going to lose you again. You're the best thing that could've ever happened to me and I didn't want to lose you for good this time. So I kissed you while you were unconscious and gave you my magic power so you could live. I was so happy when you woke up." At this point, Chelia was crying.

Now Wendy understood why she was alive after that battle. It was because Chelia gave her own magic power just so she could live once again. "Chelia…"

In a surprise action from the god slayer, Chelia suddenly grabbed the other slayer girl and pulled her in for her own surprise kiss. Wendy squeaked in surprise by what the other girl was doing to her. Chelia broke the kiss and looked back at the young dragon slayer with the same eyes Wendy gave her. "I couldn't stop thinking about you while you were gone. I was always worrying that something horrible might've happened to you and I was too late to save you. I'm so happy you told me how you feel about me because…I love you too Wendy. I'm so happy to have met someone like you."

Wendy practically had no words at what Chelia had said to her. It was like almost like a dream to her. Except this was no dream. It was real life and the god slayer returned her feelings. She almost couldn't believe it. "Chelia…"

Chelia smiled at the other slayer girl. "Wendy…" Just like in Wendy's dream, they both closed their eyes and the young dragon slayer closed the distance between the two and their lips met once again. Only this time both girls returned each other's kiss and tried to make last as possible. It may not have been their first kiss but it truly felt like it.

Wendy broke the kiss much to Chelia's delay as the young dragon slayer wanted to ask a question. "What was it you wanted to tell me before I was taken into the Other Gateway?"

Chelia just smiled at her new girlfriend. "It really doesn't matter now. I think everything's already been told."

Far off from the distance, Leone in her beast form saw and heard the whole thing and just smiled at the scene from on a rooftop. _"_ _Atta girl Wendy. I'm proud of you."_ She jumped down and started to head back to their house.

 **B**

Akame was standing over the stove cooking dinner while Chelsea was sitting on the sofa reading a book. Carla in her normal form was looking over Akame's culinary skills. "I must say you're quite skilled at this."

Akame taste tested the soup. "Thank you and dinner is almost done."

Chelsea flipped a page. "So where did Leone run off too?"

Carla looked over to her. "I don't have the slightest clue and worried about Wendy and Chelia." She did have some suspicion why Wendy would want to see Chelia alone.

All of sudden the door opened and Leone walked into the living room. "Hey, I'm home."

Akame looked over to her and smiled. "Welcome home. Where were you?"

The blonde sat down next to Chelsea. "Oh, you know. Just taking a walk around town."

Carla eyed her outfit for a few seconds. "Haven't you thought of changing out of that dreadful outfit of yours? It leaves little to the imagination for most other people."

Leone took a look at herself. "You know, I kinda thought of that myself. I only dressed this way to…convince others in giving me some stuff back at the Capital. Now that we're here, I guess I don't need that anymore. Besides, I kinda heard that kids look up to the wizards back in Lamia Scale. If anything, I do like being thought of as a role model. I guess that's reason enough." For as long as Akame had known Leone, she really hasn't seen Leone wear anything else than her usual outfit so it would be quite strange for her to wear a different set of clothes. The blonde sniffed the air. "Something smells good. What are you making Akame?"

The other girl kept stirring the pot. "Just dinner. I hope Wendy and Chelia will be here on time."

Leone chuckled at that. "Oh them? Let's just say they'll be out for a little bit longer." She thought about something now she was looking at Akame. "I've been wondering about something about you Akame."

"What's that?" She just kept focusing on making dinner.

"How come you didn't join Chelsea and me about Wendy?" The blonde has questioned this for quite some time. Akame was the only girl who really didn't express any interest in the young dragon slayer.

To Akame the answer was simple. "That's easy. I already have someone that I like."

That surprised the other two girls. "Seriously? Who was that?" Chelsea couldn't imagine the choices Akame would have concerning the limited amount of choices.

Akame turned off the stove as dinner was ready and turned around to them. "Well, I've known her for a long time; she's quite beautiful, a bit of a drinker, and she was busy with one certain other girl."

Leone knew very well who Akame was talking about. "O-Oh."

Chelsea giggled at her reaction. "Wow. So all this time you could've gone after Akame Leone."

Now the blonde was a bit embarrassed by this impromptu confession. "So if you did like me that way, why didn't you say anything?"

Akame was washing her hands. "I didn't think it was the right time but if I had to be honest, I guess you can say I was afraid." That was something Leone and Chelsea didn't expect to hear from her. "Once it became apparent of how you felt about Wendy, I just left my feelings as is."

That sounded something she would do. Now Leone kinda felt bad she ignored Akame all this time without considering her best friend's feelings. "Well, if it isn't too late, maybe we can give this a chance?"

The other girl smiled at the offer. "How about I'll give you my answer tomorrow. For now, let's enjoy dinner."

Carla nodded at that. "Sounds good to me. Your cooking is some of the best I've ever tasted."

Akame set down some plates of food on the table and everyone took their seat. "We'll save some later for Wendy and Chelia when they come back so everyone…" She raised a glass into the air. "I know we haven't done this yet but I do want to propose a toast. To our new lives in Lamia Scale."

Chelsea raised her glass as well. "To our new lives in Earthland."

Leone raised her glass last. "And we owe our new lives to Wendy!"

"Cheers!" All of them clicked their glasses together.

 **Preview**

Hey, everyone! Leone here! Wendy can't do the preview thing now so you have me to tell you what's going to happen next. Let's just say it involves a show, three old faces, and a…monster invasion?! Next time on the Dragon of Night Raid: The Dragon's Reunion. I knew Wendy's world was crazy but come on here!


	64. The Dragon's Reunion

**A/N: Fact Twelve: Like the titles from the Akame Ga Kill anime and manga, I kinda did something similar for the titles for the chapters as all of you have noticed. Now Insert Fairy Tail opening 22 as a special opening.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid: After Story

Mission Sixty Four: The Dragon's Reunion

"Hey, is that it?"

"Yeah, that's Margret town!"

"Alright, we're finally here!"

Three figures were standing on a hill overlooking Margret town and were very enthusiastic about their arrival. One of them smiled. "Let's go into town right now!"

 **Fairy Tail member: Natsu Dragneel**

The girl of the group nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and it looks like there's a celebration going on too."

 **Fairy Tail member: Lucy Heartfilia**

Natsu was already off to a running start. "Awesome! Let's get going, Happy!"

His best friend flew closely behind him. "Aye, sir!"

Lucy was running to catch up with them. "H-Hey, wait up!" All three entered the town and began looking around.

The whole thing kinda interested Natsu. "So what's the deal here? What's everyone celebrating for?"

Luckily for him, Lucy had the answer. "It's kinda like a Thanksgiving Parade for the people of Margret town so they could connect a bit closer to the guild. I guess you can say it's similar to when Fairy Tail does the Fantasia parade."

Happy liked the sound of that. "So where is Lamia Scale?"

The blonde looked around. "Well, judging by the amount of people gathering, just up ahead. Come on let's go!" She ran ahead while the other two members ran behind her. Soon all of them caught up with the crowd of people that were in front of a stage. It seemed they didn't miss whatever show was going on.

Yuka was on it and raised his hand. "Coming up next, the ace of Lamia Scale! Lyon presents his ice performance!"

Lyon stepped onto the stage and the crowd cheered. He used his magic to create ice pigeons that flew into the sky. Lyon did swipe his arm across and the ice pigeons began to change form and descended onto the ground now as small rabbits.

The children cheered. "Bunnies!"

"They're so cute!"

Lyon took a bow and left the stage. "Next up is Toby's imitation show!" Yuka announced.

Toby ran up to the stage. "This is an imitation of me when I'm crying!" He started to wail while shaking his head side to side.

The crowd didn't understand that. "Wait he's doing an imitation of himself?"

"Does that even count?"

Lyon just grabbed Toby and dragged him out. "Sorry about that folks."

Toby was struggling to break free. "Hey let me go! I'm not done yet!"

Yuka sighed. "Don't get mad man." He cleared his throat. "Up next is an oriental dance performed by our own master!"

Ooba walked up to the stage and started dancing with two fans. She moved her fans to the right and to the left. The master bowed down and spun around until she did a pose. The crowd was a bit silent. "I'll strip now!"

"What!?"

And Lyon grabbed her out of the stage. "Again, we're sorry."

And Ooba wasn't pleased by this. "I'm not done yet! Let me spin!"

After that mishap, Yuka turned to the crowd again. "Our next performance will be done by our three newest members of the guild. Here is Akame, Leone, and Chelsea with their taming performance!"

The crowd cheered once again. However, three had question marks over their heads. "Akame? Chelsea? Leone? I've never heard of them." Natsu stated.

Lucy thought the same. "Me either. I guess Lamia Scale has some new members."

Smoke suddenly started to come out of the curtains. Out of the smoke came out Akame wearing a ringmaster outfit. "Hello everyone and welcome to our show!" The crowd cheered at her.

"Ahem." Akame turned around to see another Akame walking up to her. "What do you think you're doing?"

Now the crowd was confused. So were Happy and Natsu. "There are two of them!?"

"Which one is the real one!?"

The first Akame glared at the other. "I'm doing a show. What are you doing?"

The second Akame glared back. "Well, this is my show. Everyone knows I'm the real Akame."

"No, I'm the real Akame."

"Hold it!" The two Akames turned to the curtain and Leone came out wearing a lion costume. "I think I know the perfect solution for this. Hold on." She went back and pulled out a giant target on wheels and a stand with six knives. "We'll use this to determine who the real Akame is with me as the target. Both of you take three knives each and throw them at the target with me at the center blindfolded. How does that sound?"

The two Akames nodded. "Agreed." They each took three knives while Leone stood in front of the target. The first Akame put on the blindfold and raised her knife. It suddenly was covered in fire.

Lucy gasped at what she saw. "Magic fire swords?"

The first Akame threw all three knives and the each avoided Leone by the left side of her head, the right side of her body and in between her legs. The blonde grinned. "Alright all done. Next up, Akame number two."

The second Akame picked up the last three knives and they lit up on fire as well. She threw the first knife at the right side of Leone's head and the second next to her left side. However, when she threw the last one, it was headed directly at Leone's face. The crowd gasped at what was about to happen. In a surprise twist, Leone caught the tip of the knife with her teeth. "Ta-da!" She removed the knife from her mouth and the fire dispelled. "Well, I guess we know who the real Akame is."

The two Akames turned around to the audience and smiled. The first Akame suddenly exploded into smoke and revealed to be Chelsea wearing a red dress. "Yep. I'm the fake one! Akame purposely threw the last one knife at Leone."

"We all hope you enjoyed our illusion performance." All three girls grabbed each other's hands as they bowed to the crowd and they were cheering for them. All three girls took back the equipment back and left the stage.

Natsu was actually impressed. "Well, how about that. One of them knows transformation magic."

Happy was too. "Yeah and that one lion girl caught that knife like it was nothing."

Only Lucy noticed that something seemed off about the transformation. _"I kinda noticed that girl was holding a cosmetics kit. That's weird."_

Meanwhile, at the back of the stage, Leone was taking off the lion costume as she was in her beast form. "Why did I have to wear this?" Once she completely took off the costume, her outfit was a bit different. It was a similar look she had before. Leone was wearing a black tank top that still revealed her cleavage with a sleeveless tan vest over it. She was still wearing Lionel as a belt and was wearing khaki pants and still wore her combat boots.

Chelsea giggled at her. "Hey, your girlfriend told you to. Besides, I kinda liked what we did."

Akame had to agree with that. "Yes, and now it's time." All three looked out to the stage.

Yuka was glad that one performance went well. "Now the next one is what all of you have been waiting for…" The crowd roared with applause. The curtains were pulled back. "Our guild's very own angel…" Lucy and the others saw two familiar slayer girls walking up to the stage. "The Sky Lovers Wendy and Chelia!" The two girls were wearing black dresses and wearing to what it seemed to be butterfly headphones in different colors. Wendy's being pink and Chelia's being blue.

Both Natsu and Happy shouted out of shock. Lucy smiled at the two. Lucy noticed something about the name and smiled. _"Wendy…so you finally told her huh?"_ She also noticed that they were wearing matching bracelets

A piano began to play. "And they'll be singing a very popular song."

The song began and the two girls began to sing and dance. While they doing that and the crowd in a roar, Natsu was still trying to comprehend what he was seeing. "What the hell is Wendy doing?"

Happy was the same. "The song is kinda catchy."

Lucy understood why they were confused. "Wendy isn't the only one that's in a different guild. Everyone needed jobs."

"That's not what I mean." He kept staring at the two. "Why are they singing about magnets?"

Wendy giggled and smiled as she waved at the crowd. "And that's Lamia Scale's Thanksgiving!"

Chelia waved as well. "We hope you enjoyed it, everyone!"

Natsu didn't know what to think of what he just saw. Soon tears were coming out of his eyes. "We need to take her back from the dark side."

Lucy giggled awkwardly at that. "It's not like she did anything bad in the first place."

Happy looked around the crowd. "By the way, where's Carla?"

"I knew you guys would come here sooner or later." All three turned around. "Natsu, Lucy, and…the tomcat." Carla was in her catgirl form smiling at them. "My mistake. Happy." They didn't know what to say when they saw her.

Afar from the stage, several mysterious men was overlooking it. "They're getting so excited about the parade." One of them smiled evilly. "That'll change soon enough because tonight will be the night where we give out judgment on Lamia. The bloodfest starts now."

 **B**

Back in the Lamia Scale guild, the members were done with their performances. Wendy who was wearing her outfit from Edolas had to admit she was rather embarrassed by the whole thing. "I can't believe we did that in front of all of those people."

Chelia, her girlfriend of six months now smiled at her. "Aw, but the crowd loved you, Wendy. It was so cute."

"Why didn't you sing Love and Death!?" Toby shouted.

Yuka looked over to him. "Dude, really?"

Both turned to the young dragon slayer who had her bangs covering her eyes. She turned to them and smiled. "I'm okay. Really I am."

Lyon suddenly approached them. "Wendy, someone wants to see you."

Wendy tilted her head in confusion. "Who would that be?" She gasped as she saw three very familiar people.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy all waved at her. "Hey there."

"It's been a long time."

"How's it going, Wendy?!"

Tears were instantly coming out of Wendy's eyes. "Natsu, Lucy, Happy…" She ran over to them and gave Lucy a heartwarming hug. "I've missed you all so much!"

The blonde was taken a bit back by this. "H-Hey now. We've missed you too." Wendy's hug became a bit strong around her. "Ow ow ow ow ow!"

Wendy let go and took a few steps back. "I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't mean to."

Lucy just laughed it off. "It's alright. I guess you're happier to see us than we thought huh?" She winced at the pain. _"Man, when did Wendy get so strong?"_

Happy giggled at what he saw. "Wow, Lucy. You must've gotten really weak if Wendy was able to hurt you."

And she took offense to that. "Shut it cat!"

Natsu approached the younger dragon slayer and ruffled her hair. "It's great to see you again Wendy. You look like you've gotten taller huh?"

Wendy giggled nervously at that. "Well, it's not that much."

The fire dragon slayer smiled at that. "Is that so?" He suddenly picked her up. "Okay, we'll be taking you back now."

And the younger dragon slayer didn't understand what was going on. "Hey!" Both Lyon and Yuka shouted at him.

After that was settled, everyone was having some tea. Wendy heard what Natsu and Lucy's plan was. "You're going to bring Fairy Tail and everyone else back?"

Lucy nodded at the question. "Yeah. Master Makarov has been missing for over a year. I guess it had to do with the guild's disbandment."

Lyon understood that well. "Apparently, he got into trouble with the council over some things."

The mention of the council irritated Natsu. "The council huh?"

"Maybe he's dead?" Happy guessed.

It seemed they were still out of the loop of things. "That's right. You guys were up in the mountains the whole time so you don't know."

Yuka had something to add. "You can't be the master of a guild if your part of the council right? That's why they chose the ten wizard saints as the councilmen."

"Jura is one too!" Toby shouted.

Yuka looked over to him. "Calm down dude." Toby did just that.

Natsu was laughing. "Ten wizard saints huh? They must be really strong."

Wendy lowered her head. "So, is the master…"

Lucy decided to clear things up. "He should've been but he went missing."

Natsu, as rare as it is had a thought about that. "Maybe he ran away? I mean it is a hassle." He turned to Wendy and smiled brightly at her. "Well, the old man aside, how about it Wendy? Come with us."

Before the younger dragon slayer could answer, she heard a voice. "Hey there everyone!" All of them turned to see Akame, Leone, and Chelsea walking up to them. Leone was the only one who had an outfit change. Akame's and Chelsea's stayed the same.

Wendy instantly smiled at them. "Leone!" She hopped off her chair and ran over to the other girl.

Leone immediately hugged her. "Hi, Wendy. You did an awesome show today. I'm proud of you."

The younger girl giggled as she broke the hug and looked at her. "Thanks and your show was a good too."

While all of this was going on, Natsu leaned into Lucy. "It's those same girls from before."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah and Wendy seems to be really close to them."

"I wonder how that happened?" Happy wondered.

Chelsea noticed some new faces. "Hey, who are they?"

Leone looked ahead and screamed. "Holy crap it's them!"

And already Lucy had a bad feeling. "You…know about us?"

Leone nodded a little too quickly at them. "Yeah. Wendy told us a lot about you. You're Natsu, Lucy, and Happy."

Natsu was quite curious about them. "Okay, so you know us but who are you?" He noticed Leone's Imperial Arms. _"That's a weird belt buckle."_

"Oh, that's right." Wendy turned to them. "These are some friends of mine. This is Akame, Leone, and Chelsea."

Akame bowed to them. "It's nice to finally meet you.

Chelsea waved at them. "Same here."

Leone laughed at the meeting. "Yeah, we're really good friends with Wendy here. She's really freaking awesome."

The trio was glad that Wendy did make some new friends in the guild but Natsu was still adamant about his offer. "That's great and all but you still haven't answered my question. Are you coming or what?"

The three girls turned over to Wendy who just lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I can't go with you. I'm part of Lamia Scale now and…I'm going out with Chelia."

Natsu was shocked by her answer as was the other three girls. "Wait, hold on! What just happened?" Leone asked.

Natsu just glared at her. "Wendy!?"

Lucy was just surprised by her answer. "But why?"

The younger girl just smiled at them. "I'm…so sorry about this."

Lyon knew what she was thinking about. "You don't have to feel indebted you know. We knew this day would come."

Toby started to cry. "We won't feel lonely without you!"

"Don't cry man." Yuka comforted him.

Natsu gritted his teeth. "What do you mean by that!?"

Now Leone glared at him. "Hey!"

"That's enough." Everyone looked behind to see Carla approaching them. "This is her choice so can you stop be forceful with her?"

Wendy just stared at her friend. "Carla…"

Her appearance brought up a few question from Lucy and the others. _"Why is she in human form?"_

Happy wondered the same. _"Why the human form?"_

"Why are you human now?!" Natsu shouted.

Carla giggled as she flipped her hair. "Oh, this? It's transformation magic. I learned it. It helps me strengthen my magic and my psychic powers. What do you think Happy?"

He wasn't a bit impressed by it. "I did some training too you know." He started to shake. "I learned how…not to eat…as much…fish."

Lucy sighed at that. "Just what exactly did you do?"

The other exceed transformed back into her original and stood at the table. Happy was relieved to see her in this one. "Are you sure this is what you want Wendy?" Wendy nodded at her question. Chelia just looked away.

The trio had their answer. "No way."

Lyon sighed. "Good grief." While all of this was happening, Leone and the other two girls looked at each other.

 **B**

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were just lounging around at an inn called Viper Inn. All of them were in an empty state. The fire dragon slayer unconsciously grabbed Happy and moved his tail on Lucy's foot. The blonde began to laugh. "That tickles!" And in the next second, she beat them down to the ground. "What the hell are you doing you creep?!"

The two just groaned. Natsu a bit more. "Jeez. Who would've thought things would turn out this way?"

"Aye." Happy agreed.

Hearing that made Lucy think about something. "I wonder if everyone else feels the same way."

Natsu stood up. "I'm not giving up! We'll just kidnap her!"

And Lucy didn't think that was a good idea. "Stop it." Suddenly they heard knocking on their door. They all turned to it. "Who could be here at this time?" She walked over to the door and opened it. Lucy gasped in surprise seeing who it was. "What are you doing here?"

Natsu recognized them. "Hey, you're those three girls with Wendy earlier."

Leone and the other two girls smiled at her. "Hey there. You got a moment? There's something you need to know about Wendy." The other three wondered what they had to say about their friend.

 **B**

In Wendy and Chelia's house, the two girls were lying on their bed while Carla was sleeping. Chelia thought about what happened earlier. "Hey, Wendy…about this afternoon?"

Her girlfriend smiled at her. "Yeah. Don't worry. I won't be going anywhere." She lowered her head. "Sherry is going to be married soon and leaving right? If I left you here now, you would be all alone."

To her surprise, Chelia shook her head. "I'm not alone. I have the others at Lamia Scale, the members of the guild I love so much." She smiled at the young dragon slayer. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let the one she loves stay out of pity?"

Wendy tried to make sense of what the god slayer meant by that. Suddenly they heard a loud noise. It was enough to wake Carla up. "What was that noise?"

Both girls looked outside the window. "It's coming from the guild!" Wendy shouted.

She was right. The guild was being bombed all over. The guild members were already making evacuations. "Get the people to safety!" Lyon commanded. Yuka and Toby were guiding them out of harm's way.

Natsu and Lucy were running down the street. "What's all the commotion about?!"

Lucy saw a giant monster suddenly burst through a building. "Natsu!"

And that monster was instantly frozen by Lyon. He turned to them. "As you can see, a group of monsters got too close to the city and started attacking."

Natsu was surprised hearing that. "Monsters?"

"But why?" Happy asked.

"We've always been rivals since way back when. Our guild and theirs."

Lucy and Natsu turned to see Chelia and Wendy who was wearing her original outfit. It was then the fire dragon slayer noticed something on the younger dragon slayer's shoulder. _"When did she get those scars?"_

Lucy wondered what Chelia meant by that. "Rivals?"

The god slayer nodded. "Orochi sure has fallen really far if they're using cheap attacks like this."

Wendy had a thought as to why they were doing this now. "They must've seen this as an opportunity now that Jura isn't here with us."

Carla thought of another reason. "Especially since we let our guard down because of the Thanksgiving festival."

Lyon growled. "Damn them."

"Lyon!" All of them turned to Yuka and Toby. "This is only on small faction! We got a huge group of them coming from the west!"

"It's about a hundred thousand!" Toby added.

Lucy couldn't believe their numbers. "A hundred thousand?!"

This situation just became worse for them. Lyon gritted his teeth. "The city won't stand an attack like that!"

Ooba thought this was the worst possible situation. "You'll go this far Orochi?"

Afar from the town, guild members of Orochi Fin were laughing as they saw the countless beasts heading toward the town. "What a great view this is."

"They'll wipe out the whole town at this rate."

"Lamia Scale is like a sitting duck without Jura."

One of them licked a lollipop and ate it. "We'll make them waste all the magic they can use and then we'll wipe them out in one go. Kill them all!"

Ooba figured out why there were so many beasts in one place. "So Orochi has a monster tamer with them."

That gave Lyon an idea. "So if we take him out…"

And Yuka thought it was impossible to do so. "We can't go anywhere near him with that many around."

Natsu and Happy pointed up. "There's always the sky." Wendy thought that was a great plan.

So did Lyon. "Will you give us a hand?"

Natsu grinned at the offer. "Hell yeah!" He raised his arm up. "Now I'm fired up! Let's go Happy!"

His friend sprouted his wings. "Aye, sir!"

Before Natsu could grab Happy, Chelia grabbed him first and kicked him in the face accidently. "Sorry, Natsu!" Both she and Wendy who was being carried by Carla in her cat form began flying over to where the monster tamer was. "Please Happy, let's keep going."

The exceed didn't have a choice but to roll with it. "A-Aye."

The two slayer girls flew over the horde of monsters. "We're going to save Lamia Scale!"

Wendy turned to her girlfriend and smiled. "Yeah!"

Meanwhile, Natsu was still lying on the ground and groaned. "She freaking hijacked Happy."

 **A/N: And Fairy Tail ending 20 as special ending**


	65. The Dragon's Farewell

**A/N: No more facts folks. Enjoy the ending!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners. The OCs that appear here belong to me.

The Dragon of Night Raid: After Story

Final Mission: The Dragon's Farewell

Wendy and Chelia were flying quickly over to where they could find the monster tamer to stop the horde of monsters from destroying the town. They saw just how many there were heading over to the town now. Wendy found it a bit hard to believe. "Look at all of those monsters."

"All of them are heading to the town." Chelia stated. She turned to her girlfriend. "Let's leave the town defense to Lyon and the rest."

The young dragon slayer nodded that. "Yeah and Natsu is there too." She did have one question. _"Where are Leone and the others during all of this?"_ Wendy was sure they were back in the town as well so that made her extra sure.

Carla was worried about something else. "We need to get to Orochi's main army and take down their monster tamer."

As they were flying, Chelia felt a little bad about taking Happy away from Natsu. "I'm sorry Happy."

The exceed didn't seem to mind. "Don't worry. You're light anyway. At least lighter than Lucy." He whispered that last part.

However, that wasn't what the god slayer meant. "It's not that. I…wanted to protect the town with my own powers but…"

Wendy glanced over to her girlfriend. "Chelia…" She suddenly saw what was up ahead. "There they are!"

The members of the Orochi Fin guild noticed something in the sky and looked up. "That's…" Both slayer girls started to fall above them and kicked a few members in the faces with their magic. "It's those Sky brats!"

As the two enemy members they kicked were sent away, both of them slid through the ground and took in a deep breath. **"** **Sky Dragon's…"**

 **"** **Sky God's…"**

 **"** **Roar/Bellow!"** They unleashed both of their breath attacks together and created a Unison Raid attack that wiped out a majority of the enemy guild members.

One of the just growled. "They're just two little brats! Get them now!"

"It's just not the two of them." Carla was backflipping to one of them and kicked him down on the head. **"White Moon!"**

Happy what she did and began to take out a fish from his backpack and set it down on the ground. He sat down next to it. "It's time. I…need to show them the fruit of my training…"

And Carla was annoyed by this. "Go hide yourself somewhere!"

Chelia started to make a break for it to the person causing all of this. "I'll go on ahead and take down that monster tamer!"

Wendy attacked another member. "Chelia, you're going too fast!"

Her girlfriend didn't seem to care. "I'll the stop that horde of monsters!"

The young dragon slayer was about to say something else but then out of the crowd of the enemy guild members, she caught a familiar scent. _"This smell…"_

 **B**

Back at Margret town, the horde finally arrived. "The monsters reached the town!" Yuka yelled.

"How many are of these things are there!?" Toby shouted.

Lyon was ready for the fight ahead. "We'll protect these people."

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Meanwhile, Natsu was still ticked that Chelia took his friend away from him. "AHHHHHH! Damn Happy thief!" He started to run into the horde head on. "You're not getting away!"

And Lucy was now worried about him. "Natsu!"

The fire dragon slayer approached the front of the horde and the beast roared. "Move it!" Natsu slammed into the beast full on. After that, he just went through the rest of them with ease like it was nothing.

Lucy and the others were astounded by how powerful Natsu has become over the past year. Yuka could only say one word about it. "Whoa."

Toby, on the other hand. "He's the real freaking monster here!"

They would have to question Natsu's insane strength later. The rest of the horde was coming at them. "Get ready and don't let your guard down!"

Lucy pulled out her key. "Got it. Here I go!" She raised it up. **"Open, Gate of the Lion!"** A bright light appeared and Loki appeared in front of her. **"Loki!"**

He was prime and ready for a fight. "Lucy's knight in shining armor is here."

The blonde then pointed the key to her now. "And…" The key began to glow again. **"Star Dress!"** Her clothes were replaced by a completely different outfit. She was wearing something of a celestial spirit dress. **"** **Leo Form!"**

Some of the people were surprised to see this. "Erza's magic?"

And Loki loved what he was seeing. "It's beautiful Lucy!"

She just smiled at them. "Not exactly like hers but it has some celestial spirit powers in them."

"Beautiful."

"Ok, that's enough!" She turned to the horde ahead. "In any case, I'm ready now."

Toby didn't quite understand this. "In a dress?"

Loki continued to admire her. "As expected of my bride."

Lyon was grateful for the help and started to attack some of the beasts. "That's really promising!" The others began to attack as well with Toby scratching them with his magic and Yuka attacking them with this. Ooba was just spinning one of the beasts in place.

Loki attacked one of them as well. **"** **Regulus Impact!"**

Lucy was gearing up for her own attack. **"Regulus Lucy Kick!"** And she just kicked one of them while her leg was glowing.

Again Toby didn't get it. "A kick?"

Loki just chuckled. "Hey, it has my power of light in it."

No matter how many they took out, more always seemed to come. Lyon was getting tired of this. _"Fighting those soldiers back in that other world was easier than this. There's no end to them."_

 **"** **Needle Rainstorm!"**

Countless large needles started to fall from the sky and impaled many of the beasts. Lucy wondered where the attack came from. "Whose magic is that?" She noticed Loki looking behind and looked behind as well.

Who they saw was Leone, Akame, and Chelsea walking over to them. Leone cracked her knuckles. "Say Akame…does this breaks our one rule?" Lionel began to glow and her hair suddenly grew out to be longer and her hands were replaced with claws.

Akame drew out Murasame and one other katana as she held the second one underhanded. "No. They mark as the exception."

Chelsea formed a large light staff in the form a needle and held it over her shoulder. "So we're allowed then?" All of them stared at the beasts with menacing eyes.

Lucy felt a bit scared when she saw them look like that. _"What's with those eyes? They look so…cold and what just happened to that girl's body? It didn't look like Take Over magic."_

Loki, on the other hand, did notice them as well but also whistled at Leone. "Well, would you look at that. Guess I'm not the only lion around."

Akame stopped for a moment. "Yes. Let's…" She ran past Lucy and Loki quickly and charged right at the horde. "BURY THEM ALL!"

Both spirit and master turned around surprised by how quick she was. "Whoa, she's fast."

Akame approached the horde. "All of you are done!" With several quick slashes at their bodies, the poison from Murasame took effect and they dropped dead. One of them jumped from behind her. **"Shadow Surprise."** A large shadow spike suddenly appeared out of the ground and went through the beast's head. Some of the other beasts attack her all around at once. Akame just brought her two swords together and shadows started to twist around them. **"Shadow Moon."** She spun around as Akame extended her swords and shadows cut through all of them at once from her swords. She looked at the rest. "Who's next to die?"

 **Lamia Scale guild member: Akame. Magic: Shadow. Weapons: Duel wield sword including Imperial Arm Murasame.**

Shadows began to surround her sword and swung it overhead in a crescent like fashion with the shadow hitting the beasts that were in front of it. **"Crescent Shadow!"**

Loki noticed something strange about one of her weapons. _"That's weird. When she cuts into a random part of one of the monsters, they just drop dead a few seconds later. I've never heard of a sword like that before."_

"Heads up!" He and Lucy looked up to Leone high in the air and then crashed into the middle of the horde. She smiled at the opportunity. "Now this must my lucky day. Look at all of these fuckers just ready for me to take them." A few of them attack her at once but by one powerful blow after another to each of them, they were sent away with their chests crushed. Another one tried to attack the blonde but she grabbed its head. "Hello there. You look fun. Mind if I use you?!" Leone's hair started to rise and change color to white as did the fur around her claws and tail. Her canines grew larger and green markings appeared around her eyes. **"Take Over: Lionel Beast Soul Combination!"** She completely crushed the beast's skull and turned to the rest. "So who's next to be added to my collection?"

 **Lamia Scale guild member: Leone. Magic: Take Over with Imperial Arm Lionel**

The beasts around her started to charge at her but Leone swung her claws and the beasts were cut into pieces. She loved the power that was going through her body. The blonde jumped and began to spin her body forward to the beasts in front. **"Primal Hunter!"** The beasts in front were completely decimated by the attack. Leone landed on her feet and looked at her next victim. "I can do this all night."

Lucy really couldn't comprehend what she just saw. "How can she use a Take Over on a Take Over?"

"Guess it's my turn now." Lucy and her spirit turned to Chelsea and sprinted at the first beast she saw. She was just as fast as Akame and thrust the large magic needle to the side of its neck. Chelsea then created another one and did the same thing to the next beast she saw. One of them tried to attack her from behind but Chelsea just smiled. What happened next was that it was impaled several times over by large magic needles that formed behind her back. **"Needle Guard."** The needles vanished and the beast dropped dead. Chelsea sighed at the situation she was in. "I am so glad I can use magic now."

 **Lamia Scale guild member: Chelsea. Magic: Needle created from her own magic power.**

A few of the beasts ran right toward Chelsea. Normally this would worry her but ever since learning magic, she has been doing very well in fights. She extended her arm in front. **"Needle Spray!"** Countless large needles came out of her hand and impaled all over the beasts. One beast tried to attack her from the side but Akame came in and slashed the beast in half. Chelsea smiled at her. "Thanks for the help."

Both girls were back to back now. "I keep telling you Chelsea to be observant of your surroundings."

The other girl sighed. "Yeah yeah, I get it."

They saw several of the beasts fly up into the air and Leone burst through the crowd of them to join up with the two girls. "Damn, there's no end to these bastards."

That statement was obvious but true. Chelsea created another large magic needle and held it her hand. "Hard to believe these things are stronger than the dangers beasts we used fight huh?"

Akame just pointed Murasame at them. "Maybe so but we have grown much stronger in the past six months. Monsters like these are easy for us to defeat now."

While all of this was going on, Leone just had one question. _"Where are Wendy and Chelia in all of this? I haven't seen them around."_

After seeing what they could do, Lucy had a few questions about the three girls she just saw. _"Just who were they before they came to our world? They're killing those beasts like it's second nature to them. Wendy, just what kind of friends did you make?"_

 **B**

The screams of the enemy guild members were abundant over the battlefield as Wendy and Chelia kept on attacking them trying to find the monster tamer to put a stop the horde of beasts. During all of this, the god slayer noticed one of them standing far off and looking at the battle. "The monster tamer. There he is!"

As she did find him, Chelia was unaware of an attack coming at her. "Chelia watch out!" Wendy tackled her girlfriend out of the attack's way.

The other slayer girl breathed a sigh of relief and turned to her girlfriend. "Wendy…"

The man next to the monster tamer was becoming a bit restless. "It's my turn now?"

The tamer turned to him and smiled. "Not yet. These two aren't worthy for someone of your power."

The man looked in front and recognized the young dragon slayer. "That little girl, I've seen her before." The tamer was surprised to hear that.

He started to walk toward her as the tamer tried to reach out his hand to him. "M-Master!"

"I wonder if she can fly." After taking on more step, the ground was instantly crushed and blown apart widely.

Wendy, Chelia, Carla, Happy, and even the Orochi Fin guild members were caught up in the surprise attack. Carla looked up to see who was and gasped at who it was. "Blue Note Stinger?!"

 **Orochi Fin guild master: Blue Note Stinger. Former second in command of the dark guild Grimoire Heart.**

The gravity intensified on her as well as Wendy and Chelia. Both of the struggled to move. "M-My body…"

The god slayer tried to move but couldn't. "It's won't…move…"

Blue Note looked down at all of them. "There isn't anyone that can move under my gravitational powers."

Even the monster tamer thought this was too much. "M-Master! You're overdoing it!"

 _"_ _Why is he here?"_ Happy wondered.

Blue Note didn't care. He eyed on Chelia. "I'll start with you." Chelia became very afraid.

Wendy gasped when she heard that and her eyes widened. _"No…not again…"_ She gritted her teeth. _"I WON'T LET YOU!"_

While all of this was going on, Natsu rushed over to where Wendy and Chelia were. He was still mad about the god slayer taking his friend. "That damn Happy stealer. I'll show her what happens you just take my friend away." He saw the two slayer girls up ahead who were somehow just lying on the ground. "Ha, I found yo-" He was suddenly blasted by strong cold winds. It was enough to make him stop running. "What the hell? Where did this wind come from?"

His answer came in the form of hearing Wendy screaming. **_"CHANGE MODE: ICE SKY DRAGON!"_** The young dragon slayer managed to counter Blue Note's magic and was able to stand up.

Natsu was at a loss for words as to what he was seeing before him. "Wendy?"

Happy just kept staring at the young dragon slayer as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. _"Since when did Wendy have a power the same as Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon Mode?"_

While he was in awe, Carla and Chelia were afraid of this. "Oh no. She's using it again."

The god slayer became worried. "Wendy no."

Wendy glared angrily at Blue Note and growled deeply. Even Blue Note felt a bit overwhelmed by this. _"This child…I don't remember her having a power like this before."_ The gravity around intensified even more bringing almost everyone around him to the ground. _"This girl is a threat to us all."_

The monster user was barely able to stand under his master's magic. _"It can't be. Even someone of my caliber?"_

Blue Note jumped right at to Wendy. _"This one is dangerous!"_ He extended his arm forward and the gravity around Wendy intensified. "DIE!"

Wendy grunted at the pain was barely able to stand up but refused to fall. She struggled to look up at him. "THIS PAIN IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE HELL I WENT THROUGH FROM BEFORE!" Suddenly wings of light came out of her back. "TRUMP CARD ACTIVATE!" The wings managed to cut through the intense gravity and eliminate it altogether. She took to the skies with wings made of light and flew above everyone. **_"MASTEMA: DIVINE WINGS!"_**

Blue Note's eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. "She can fly?!"

The enemy guild members were the same. "She can fly!?"

Even Happy shared their reaction. "Wendy can fly?!"

Natsu was surprised by this as well. "When the hell did Wendy grow a pair of wings?!"

Wendy snarled at Blue Note. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS OR TO THE GIRL I LOVE!" She gathered her magic as she inhaled deeply. **_"ICE SKY DRAGON'S…"_**

Blue Note hurried over to the young dragon slayer before she could finish her attack. I'll deal..."

Wendy unleashed her massively large breath attack onto him. **_"ROAR!"_**

Blue Note was hit full force by the attack. "Wi…th…" The attack completely enveloped him. Natsu and pretty much everyone else just had their mouths wide open at what they just saw. Once it was done, Blue Note took on heavy damage from the attack and let out a few groans of pain before falling to the ground with a thud.

The monster tamer could only stare in disbelief at what he saw. "J-Just one attack?" Wendy landed in front of the rest of the Orochi Fin guild members. The light from her wings vanished and were now back into their original form. She glared at them deathly which frightened them. When she took a step forward, they let out scared gasps. "H-Hold on there. We surrender. We give up!" She took another step toward them. "Didn't you hear me? We give up!"

Wendy took one more step not letting up her deathly gaze upon all of them. "If any of you value your pathetic, worthless lives, never bother us again or…" She narrowed her eyes at them. "I will personally make sure all of you will end up worse than your guild master."

They imprinted those words into their heads and all of them started to run away from her. "THAT GIRL ISN'T NORMAL!"

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

"SHE'S FREAKING SCARY MAN!"

Happy thought he heard what the young dragon slayer wrong but heard her words clearly. _"I've never seen Wendy act like that before. I think she's almost as scary as Erza."_

Natsu couldn't believe what the younger dragon slayer just said. He fully understood what Leone and the others told him and Lucy from before. _"So this is what they meant."_

 _F_

 **Earlier**

"You're from a different world!?"

"Wendy spent six months in there!"

Lucy shared Natsu and Happy's reactions. "That's insane."

Akame nodded in confirmation. "It may be but it's true. Whether or not you believe us is up to you."

Lucy waved her hands in front. "We do believe you I swear. It's just that…it's hard to believe Wendy went through something like that and for six months."

Natsu was still having a hard time believing what they said. "Still, six months? That's practically a year in our time if that's when it started."

To their surprise, Leone shook her head. "You got that wrong. Yeah, it may have been six months in our world but in yours, she was only gone for three weeks. So basically, Wendy hasn't seen you for over a year and a half."

Now that seemed even more unbelievable to them. "That long?" Lucy thought back to Wendy's reaction when she first saw them. "No wonder she was so happy to see us."

Chelsea had something to add. "That's not all." They looked at her. "Yeah, we were able to get her back but…" She lowered her head. "About a month after she came back, Wendy began to have nightmares about what happened to her in our world. She would scream in the middle of the night breathing heavily and sometimes crying. Chelia was there to comfort her through it."

Leone smiled at that. "I have to say Wendy is lucky to have such a great and caring girlfriend like her."

Hearing that confused Natsu. "Wait, girlfriend?"

Happy was the same. "Wait are Chelia and Wendy dating?"

Lucy sighed at their nativity. "She did say she was going out with Chelia. I guess that's one more reason why she can't leave Lamia Scale." She sighed at the thought of them. "Well, at least she was able to tell her. I'm kinda glad."

Natsu turned to her. "Wait, you knew about this?"

She looked back at him. "Well of course. Erza and Mirajane knew about it too."

Akame cleared her throat and they turned to her. "We're getting off topic. While it is true Chelia has helped Wendy dealing with her nightmares but that's not the worst of it."

Lucy was almost afraid to ask. "What is the worst of it?"

Akame closed her eyes. "Our world had more of an effect on Wendy then we thought. During a mission we were on once, Chelia was in trouble and Wendy went…unhinged let us say that. What happened next was that she destroyed the home base of some bandits and beat the leader unconscious. She then threatened the rest of them to never harm the people near the village again."

Natsu and Lucy were finding that hard to believe. That definitely didn't sound like the Wendy they knew and loved. "It's only happened once but it was kinda scary. Then again, if you spent six months in our world, I don't think anyone would be the same after they came back." Leone explained.

Chelsea sighed as she was glad this explanation was over. "And that's everything you should know about what happened to Wendy. I know it's a lot to take in."

That was true however they weren't filled in completely. Happy raised his paw. "So what kind of people were you when you met Wendy?"

That part they were very unsure to answer and it wasn't the right time to tell them. Thankfully all of them heard a loud boom to save them from the question. Lucy stood up. "What was that?"

Natsu stood up as well and had an idea. "I think it came from the town. Come on let's go!" He bolted out of the room.

 _F_

Natsu continued to look at the younger dragon slayer. _"Wendy…what did you go through to make you this way?"_

Wendy's Ice Sky Dragon Mode faded and her wings withdrew inside the discs behind her back. She turned to her two friends who were still lying on the ground. "Chelia! Carla!" She ran over to the other slayer girl. It appeared she was back to her normal self. Wendy kneeled down next to her girlfriend. "Are you two alright?"

Carla groaned as she stood up. "I'm fine."

Chelia stood up as well. "I'm fine too. Thank you for saving us Wendy." She smiled at the other girl.

However, Wendy didn't return the smile as she just lowered her head. "I did it again didn't I?"

The god slayer pulled her girlfriend into a hug. "Oh Wendy."

While all of this was going on, Natsu suddenly noticed something. "I didn't get to do anything!"

His screaming was noticed by Wendy and the others. She broke the hug from Chelia and turned to him. "Oh, Natsu. When did you get here?"

 **B**

The attacks from the beast horde had stopped and everyone was glad it was over. "The monsters have all retreated." Yuka spoke.

Toby was dancing in celebration while Lyon smiled at Natsu and the others. "Thank you for your help."

Lucy smiled back. "It's no problem and that's great to hear."

Loki smirked. "But of course."

The only one who wasn't happy was Natsu. "I didn't even get to do anything. This sucks." Even if he felt this way, Natsu still wondered about those strange wings Wendy had on before. _"I'll have to remember to ask Wendy what's up with those weird wings of hers."_

"You'll get your chance next time Natsu." Happy comforted him.

Lucy looked around and noticed they were still missing a few. "Where are Wendy and Chelia?"

Her spirit smiled at the thought of them. "Three more years and they'll be on my radar."

And that comment resulted in Leone grabbing his head and smashing it to the ground. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

Chelsea laughed nervously at the sight. "I think that was a bit too much Leone." She also glanced to the side. _"Even though you were kinda like that before."_

Akame inspected the spirit closely and poked his body a few times. "Is he okay?"

Ignoring what just happened; Yuka wondered the same question as Lucy as well. "My guess is they have something to talk about."

He wasn't far off. Both Wendy and Chelia were at their special spot which was under the large tree looking over the town. Each girl had a regretful look on their face. Wendy was the first to speak. "I'm sorry I acted like that again. Sometimes I can't believe I've become like this." She brought up her hands close up. "Being in that world changed me and now…"

She suddenly saw Chelia grab one of her hands and held it. The young dragon slayer turned to her to see the god slayer smiling at her. "It's okay Wendy. You're still the same. You're just…a bit more adamant about what you believe in. If anything, I should be sorry. I was the one who wanted to show you I would be okay if I was alone but that didn't work out the way I want it to." She giggled nervously at that. Chelia looked at the town for a few seconds. "I think you should go with Natsu Wendy."

Wendy gasped when she heard and was now instantly worried. "W-Why? Are we breaking up? Are you breaking up with me?"

Chelia just shook her head. "No, we're not breaking up. You love him right?"

The young dragon slayer waved her hands in front of her frantically. "Only as a brother to me. I…idolize him you know."

Chelia understood that clearly. "That's love too you know." The sun started to rise. "You'll regret it if you don't go with him. He loves you and Fairy Tail so much that he came all this way for you Wendy."

Wendy couldn't help but stare at the other slayer girl. "I-"

"Be honest with yourself." Chelia took Wendy's hand with the bracelet and held it with her own and smiled sweetly at her. "Our feelings were able to survive in different worlds. I'm confident they'll survive easily if we're in different guilds." She laid her head on Wendy's shoulder as she closed her eyes.

The young dragon slayer did the same and held her girlfriend's hand. "Chelia…"

Chelia wanted this moment to last. "We'll always be together."

Wendy breathed in contently. "Always." The sun shined upon them both while Carla was standing behind the tree smiling at them.

 **B**

A new day dawned upon the town and the members of Lamia Scale were outside their guild saying their goodbyes to Wendy. For a second time, she was sad to leave such a great group of people that looked after her. "Thank you all for taking care of me."

Carla felt the same. "I suppose I should show my gratitude as well."

Wendy bowed to them while tears were starting to come out of her eyes. "I really don't know what to say. Making these choices selfishly."

Lyon just smiled at him. "Well, we let you into our guild fully aware of with a condition anyway."

Natsu was shocked to hear that. "Wait, what?"

Carla in her catgirl form flipped her hair. "Of course. The condition was that we were to be in their care until Fairy Tail came back." A couple of the members were sad that she was leaving.

Lucy was glad to hear that and smiled. _"So Wendy and Carla didn't forget about Fairy Tail_."

Wendy began to hiccup due to her crying. Chelia giggled at her. "Aw don't cry Wendy."

Her girlfriend kept doing so. "But…but…" Before she could say anything else, Wendy opened her eyes in surprise as Chelia suddenly kissed her on the lips.

Everyone smiled at the sight. Happy giggled. "They looove each other."

Lucy groaned at the obvious statement. "Gee you think?"

Chelia broke the kiss and smiled at her. "We'll see each other again. I know it."

Wendy smiled back and nodded. "Yeah. We definitely will."

The Lamia Scale members began to wave goodbye to the group. "Good luck on getting Fairy Tail back together!"

Natsu waved back at them. "You got it!"

Lyon smiled at them. "Say hi to Gray for me."

Not that Natsu wasn't sure he could. "I don't even know where he is."

Natsu and the others started to leave. Chelia continued to wave goodbye. "Wendy! Take care of yourself! I love you!"

Wendy waved back at her. "I will and I love you too Chelia!"

With those words said, Chelia saw her girlfriend leave and did not see her anymore. She stopped leaving and now felt a bit sad that Wendy was gone but at least not out of her reach. Lyon put his hand on her head. "You can cry if you want to."

Chelia's lips quivered a bit but turned to him and smiled brightly. "I'm not going to cry because I want Fairy Tail to come back too." Lyon chuckled at her words.

Yuka looked around and noticed something. "Has anyone seen Akame and the others? I don't see them anywhere."

Chelia giggled at that. "I know where they are." She looked up to the sky. _"Look after her, okay?"_

 **B**

Just out of town, Wendy continued to cry. Carla now back in her original form was a bit annoyed by it. "Just how long are you planning to cry Wendy?"

She couldn't help it. "But….when Fairy Tail broke up, everyone in Lamia Scale treated us so nicely and…I got to meet Natsu again!" The young dragon slayer began bawling.

Lucy was impressed at what she was seeing. _"She's crying tears of joy and sadness at the same time?"_

Natsu suddenly noticed something up ahead. "What's that?" Wendy stopped crying and she and everyone else looked ahead.

Who they saw was Leone, Akame, and Chelsea right in front of their path. The blond was waving both of her arms at them. "Hey! How's it going!?"

Wendy instantly became happy and started to run up to them. "Leone! Akame! Chelsea!" The others ran as well until they stopped in front of the three girls. "What are you three doing here?"

Leone smiled as she winked at the younger girl. "Come on Wendy. Did you forget what I told you before? We've been through way too much together to end it off like this."

Akame smiled at her as well. "You can't get rid of us that easily."

Chelsea giggled at the group. "So we're coming with you that is if your friends don't mind that."

Wendy looked over to Natsu hoping he would say yes. She giggled happily when the younger dragon slayer saw him smile. "Sure. The more the merrier I say and when we get Fairy Tail back, we'll have three members to join."

Lucy loved the sound of that. "That sounds great to me."

Happy raised his arm. "Aye sir! You're going to love our guild!"

 **Insert Fairy Tail ending twenty-two**

Lucy giggled and started to run off. "Well, come on then! I know where to go to next! Just follow me!"

Happy started to fly. "If Lucy is leading us then we'll be lost for sure."

And a vein appeared on Lucy's forehead. "I heard that you stupid cat!"

Natsu laughed as he ran and jumped cheerfully. "Yeah we'll have Fairy Tail back in no time!"

Wendy started to run as well. "Hold on guys wait for me!"

Carla flew as well. "Don't run too fast Wendy or you'll trip again!"

As they were running, Leone, Akame, and Chelsea were just looking at them as the wind blew softly through them as Chelsea was the first to giggle. "I guess we're off on another adventure huh?"

Akame nodded at the question. "It would seem that way. I wonder what'll happen in this one."

Leone just grinned. "Who knows but I know it's going to be a hell of a time." All three girls started to run to catch up with the rest of the group. As they did, they remembered all the times they spent with the Wendy back in their world. All of their experiences, all of the battles they had together, and all of the times they spent together. They were done with one adventure but another one was right before them and they were all excited to share it not only with Wendy but with the guild they had heard so much about.

 _"_ _Wendy, no matter where you go…"_

 _"_ _We'll always be there with you."_

 _"_ _And face anything that stands before all of us."_

All three girls smiled as they caught up with the group. _"Together!"_

 **The End**

 **A/N: Holy fuck. You know I can't believe this story is really over. With this story done, it marks as the third major story that I was able to complete. I have never focused so hard on a story like this before. I would like to thank those who favored this story, followed it, and those who left reviews. I'm glad all of you loved this story. This is not only my second most favored story but it has the most words and the most reviews. I would also like to thank the Fairy Tail Wiki and the Akame Ga Kill Wiki as they were very helpful to me. With that said, hope all of you will enjoy my other stories and the ones I'll continue to make. Now if you would excuse me, I have to write a letter of apology to a certain main character. God I can imagine her being pissed at me for not working on that story for a while. Oh and before anyone asks, yes there will be a sequel to this but that's not going to happen for quite some time. Until then…I'll see all of you in another story.**


End file.
